The Ball
by Rosalie L
Summary: I've come to realize guys are like drugs, either they'll kill you or give you the most amazing high of your life. Non-cannon
1. Dancing with the Devil

**Author's Note: **I know the last thing I should do right now is start another story, but I just can't help it. I apologize in advance if I don't update as often as I should. I hope you guys enjoy this story!

Oh and um, everything belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling except for the plotline and my original character, Jessica.

**Rosalie L. **

* * *

'How is my Gryffindor princess today?'

I watch him come closer and try to press his lips to my own, but I turn away and instead, he kisses my cheeks. He pretends not to notice that I am turning him down.

'How did you find me?' I ask, letting my annoyance show.

Not wanting to sit on the stop of the staircase any longer, I stand up and head over to the edge of the tower, staring at the view. I wish I can say it was beautiful, I wish I can say that the moon was shining bright, the sky covered with dozens of stars, and that the cool wind is lightly rushing past my face.

I wish I can say that.

Everything looks old and everything looks as if it is withering, trying to stay alive on this chilling winter night. The fog consumes the air, making it nearly impossible to see, the dark grey clouds have filled the skies but not a drop of rain was falling.

I see nothing but death and nothing but gloom.

I realize now, that he is still there and that I missed his answer.

'I did not hear you.' I say, casually.

If he is angry, or the slightest bit irritated, he does not show it.

'I looked all over the castle.' He says, taking a step closer to me.

Still, I did not look him in the eye. I begin to search my head for an appropriate response and when I find none, I choose to remain silent.

I feel him place his robes over me. I want to yell at him, to snap and throw his robes of me. I want to declare to him and perhaps, loud enough for the world to hear, that I'm not cold and I do not need his hospitality.

I _want_ to say that.

But still I look out into the view, as if suddenly, the scene will clear and the beauty of Hogwarts grounds will show itself once more. I can imagine it all now: the beautiful lake, sparkling, a clear blue, made easy for swimming in the hot summer days, and frozen in the winters, but wonderful for skating; the grounds covered with snow, perfect for our annual snowball fights and in the summer, perfect for our days of playing Wizardhunt; the forbidden forests, the days of exploring, running, hiding, the discoveries made, I can see it all as clear as day.

He's talking but nothing he says is getting though to my brain. He knows I'm not listening and I wonder why he is continuing. Why is he even here? He knows I don't want him around. I wonder how long it will be until he snaps, though I suppose I should hope that he does not. He may be the most patient, most calm and most collected person I have ever met but when he snaps, it's like hell on earth.

He says my name and it catches my attention. I finally look at him, meeting his grey eyes, so lifeless, so tired.

I laugh a little to myself, remembering the sparkle they used to hold once upon a time. I briefly wonder if I look as dead as he does, if I look as dead as the world does at this very moment. Perhaps we're mirroring each other's images and I just cannot see it at this time.

Without really thinking, I pull his robes tighter around me as I feel a chilling wind pass our direction. He takes advantage of the situation, wrapping his arms around me. For a few moments, warmth was running through my body and it made me feel so whole, more whole than I have felt for months. It takes me a few seconds to snap back to reality and more angrily than I intended, I push him off me. Furthermore, it seems I have found my voice.

'Get of me!' I yell, perhaps a bit too loudly. 'Can't you see that I do not want you here?'

Again, there is no sign of irritation or annoyance from him. He stands there, waiting, it seems, for something.

'What do you want?' I ask, feeling my vision blur.

I turn away from him and blink away the treacherous tears. I cand feel my throat closing up and I try as hard as I can to silently take deep breaths.

He knows though, he _always_ knows.

He wraps his arms around me once more and I find that I have no strength to push him away once more. This one kind act of generosity breaks the cold-stone demeanour which I have been trying to copy, copy form _him_. Tears fall down my face and they fall harder once I hear him trying to utter soothing words in my ear.

I don't want his comfort. I want _nothing_ from him. He has no right to comfort me after causing me so much pain.

'Go away.' I say, as sternly as I could muster. 'Someone else will come looking for me.'

'It's late. No one has come yet.' He tells me, but he sounds as worried as I do.

'They will come.' I say, truthfully. 'They just have not found me yet. This isn't really my most favourite place to be.'

'I will not leave you.' He assures me.

'Not even for _her_?' I blurt out.

It results in a whole new round of tears for me. I hate myself for crying, I absolutely loathe myself. He has not one ounce of remorse and I am here crying my eyes out before him!

I can feel that he is tense now, perhaps even angry. His grip on me tightens slightly and he is no longer trying to console me. I can actually hear his breathing now, harsher than it was before, as if he were trying not to hurt me further. He says nothing in return, however.

I don't blame him. He cannot say anything, can he? He can't deny what I just said.

My crying subsides after a few minutes and I begin to wonder about _her_, about the other woman.

_But she's not the other woman, is she? You are. It's always been you._

I try to force my thoughts down, down so deep that I cannot ever reach them but it seems the harder I try to keep them down, the harder and faster they keep resurfacing.

_If she needed him right now, do you think he'd be here with you?_

'Who's there?'

'That's your cue to slip away unnoticed.' I say, rubbing my eyes.

I recognized the voice, I knew who it was.

'I can't go without her seeing me.' He says, looking panic-stricken.

I sigh, push him away once more, throw his elegant robes on the floor and walk down the stairs.

'Lils, it's just me.' I say, appearing before her.

'Jess, I was looking everywhere for you!' Lily says, wrapping me in a tight hug.

Just from feeling someone's arms around me, I feel like crying all over again. I hug Lily as tightly as I can, biting my tongue hard and thinking about _anything_ but the pain.

'Everyone's so worried about you.' Lily says, softly. 'You just ran away, no one's seen you since dinner.'

'I just...' I shake my head, knowing that if I keep talking, I'll cry for the millionth time that night.

'Jess, I'm your best friend. You can tell me _anything_.' Lily insists. 'You've been so down lately and today, you just...'

'Broke down?' I add, my voice faltering.

Lily looks like she's going to cry herself. In all our years of Hogwarts, Lily has _never_ seen me cry.

'Please don't.' I beg her. 'Gosh, Lily if you cry right now, I don't think... I don't think I can keep it together.'

Lily nods her head and hugs me once more. 'My duties are over. Let's go back to the Common Room. Everyone is so worried about you.'

I nod and let her take me back to the Common Room. I didn't even bother to look back to see if he was watching me leave.

'Lily, you found her!' Alice exclaims, rushing over to me.

She pulls me into a tight hug too, screaming about how worried she was.

'Where were you?' She asks me.

'Astronomy tower.' Lily answers.

'Impossible.' James interrupts.

Lily rolls her eyes. 'Do you have to start an argument over _everything_, Potter?'

'Guys, I'm tired. Let's drop it. I just want to go to bed.' I say, desperate to change the topic.

But James wouldn't let it go. 'I'm arguing because, Evans, you are a liar. You couldn't have been in the Astronomy Tower.'

'It's true, Lily.' Remus says, confused as to why Lily would lie.

'Guys, honestly. _So_ tired.' I try again.

'I know she hates the place, but trust me I _know_ where I found her.' Lily argues.

'She couldn't have been in the tower because Malfoy was there.' Sirius informs Lily, thinking that he has ended all possible arguments.

I can feel my heart ache at the mention of his name.

'Guys, I found her in the astronomy tower.' Lily said, defiantly. 'And how would you know that Malfoy was there? Jessica was all alone when I found her!'

'I'm going to bed.' I say, ignoring all the curious looks from the Marauders.

'The hell you are.' Sirius says, following me.

'Padfoot!' Peter calls.

James and Remus do the same.

'What's going on?' I hear Lily ask, as I pick up my speed.

I knew that entering the girl's side of the dormitories will not stop Sirius from following me but once I get into my room, I can lock him out.

I didn't even hear him behind me but suddenly I feel the wall against my back. Sirius pins me hard against the wall, not hurting me in any way, but preventing me from escaping.

'What did he do to you? Sirius asks.

'Nothing!' I exclaim, harsher than necessary.

'Tell me.' Sirius demands. 'I swear I will kill him for whatever he did.'

'Nothing happened!' I scream in his face.

The thought of Sirius hurting Lucius sounds appealing, but I cannot allow it.

'Then what were you doing with Malfoy?' Sirius yells back.

By this time, everyone else has caught up. I can imagine what we look like to them, breathing heavily, against a wall.

Lily looks shocked beyond words, Alice looks horrified, Remus looks irritated, Peter looks amused and James, well, he's shaking his head at his best friend.

'He just happened to show up there, okay?' I tell Sirius. 'He didn't do _anything_. Once he saw it was me, he was just hassled me until Lily came!'

Sirius lets me go, satisfied of the answer.

'Why didn't you tell me Malfoy was there with you?' Lily asks. 'He's not on duty, I would have reported him.'

I just shake my head, not caring if I look like a maniac. This is all too much, just too much. I was _so_ close to getting caught and so _soon_ after he betrayed me.

'Jess!' Alice yells, before running towards me.

I push her away, ignoring the hurt on her face. I run to my room and slam the door in all their faces, before locking it. I did not care at all that my own roommates will not be able to get into their room tonight. At this point, all I care about is my pain. All I care about is how he has betrayed me. I should have seen it coming. It was all too good to be true. At this very moment, I wonder why I ever went through with everything in the first place. It was truly asking for disaster.

I can't help but think that it is all for nothing. Everything for nothing. The sacrifices, risks and secrets were for nothing. All this pain was for _nothing_.

And it all started with the stupid masquerade ball.

BREAK

'You okay?' Lily asks laughing.

I smile at her and shake my head, before laughing along with her. 'Yes, actually. I think I'm just a bit nervous.'

'I'm so excited.' Lily admitted. 'I've been hearing about these balls since my first year!'

'I know!' I exclaim. 'Gosh, remember the nights you, Alice and I have stayed up dreaming about it?'

'Of course, how can I forget?' Lily asks, before coming to sit on my bed. 'Mysterious guys covered in masks, enrapturing you in their love until midnight, when their identities are revealed!'

'Too romantic for words.' I say, dreamily.

Lily laughs once more. 'How often do you think it works out?'

I snort. 'Almost never. I swear it's not even secret. I've heard that everyone gives their identities away before the night is over.'

'It's still nice to dream about.' Lily sighs. 'I'm going to go get dressed. I'll see you at the ball?'

'Perhaps...if you can guess that it's me.' I say, with a wink. 'Did Alice tell you what she was wearing?'

'Yes.' Lily said, with a smile. 'So much for keeping her identity a secret.'

I laugh as Lily leaves and eagerly go through my closet looking for my dress. I pull it out along with my mask. I have been planning this day for weeks and months and to be truthful, years. I knew exactly how I was going to do my hair, my makeup, what perfume I was going to wear, and even what jewellery I was going to wear.

First things first, I put on my dress. I grin and not to be arrogant, I have to say, the dress looks gorgeous on me. I was a bit unsure when I first bought it, because, to be frank, it's a bit too revealing for my taste, but I absolutely fell in love with it.

Looking at it now, I have no regrets at all. The upper portion of my dress is heart shaped and sleeveless, exposing my neck, my shoulders and yes, a bit of my cleavage. To further accentuate my bust, the dress is an actual corset style dress. The skirt of my dress puffs out at my waist and only reaches my upper thighs. The entire dress is completely black, with a single, thick gold ribbon wrapped around my waist and tied in an elegant bow. I thought about wearing some thigh high stocking or boots, but I figure that I may as well reveal my legs.

I start to put on my jewellery. On my neck, I place a golden necklace with a black sapphire pendant surrounded by diamonds. On my ears, I place some matching earrings. I chose not to wear other forms of jewellery. If I am going to dance with guys, then I don't want my bracelets or rings to bother them.

Next, I do my hair. Normally, I keep it straight but for the ball, I choose to keep it curly. After curling my hair, I do a half updo, and let the rest of my curls flow down my back. I place small, beautiful smelling white flowers around where my hair is tied. I use a bit of magic to make sure it all stays in place.

After this, I put on my makeup, because of course, at the end of the night, the masks come off and I still need to look beautiful. Of course, I've been told that I don't need make up to look beautiful. I was blessed with bright, blue smokey eyes, which to everyone's extreme jealous, in fact looks violet and times, and I was also blessed with full sensual lips. I admit, my face is beautifully shaped and have no signs of childhood baby fat, thank heavens. I apply a shiny pink lip-gloss to my lips and add a bit of dark eyeliner to my eyes.

When I am done, I put on my black high heels, grab my matching purse and do the one last thing I have to before I go, I grab my ask. Of course, it matches my dress. It's a gold mask, with a black decorative outline. There's a black flower at the corner of the right eye of my mask with beautiful feathers sprouting from it. I put it on and my outfit is complete.

I make sure to carefully walk out of my room, and out of the common room, late, making sure that no one knows it's me.

With each step, I feel more and more nervous. Is my dress too short? Is it all too much? What if no one wants to dance with me?

I don't know how I manage to get to the great hall. It magically opens for me and taking a deep breath, I enter the room. It was now or... you know, next year.

As I enter the beautifully decorated Great Hall, I feel relief wash over me. It seems I was right to go all out on my outfit. Not a single person dressed casually and honestly, we all look like royalty at this very moment.

It only took me a few seconds to figure out who I want to dance with. On the other side of the room, stood a tall boy, wearing an elegant black mask, and an even more elegant suit. I can see him eyeing me through his mask and he promptly walks over.

'May I have this dance, Miss?' He asks me, taking my hand and giving me a kiss.

I smile at his chivalry.

I gratefully nod, and within seconds, he pulls me close and places his one hand on my waist, and uses to his other to take my own. I place my hand on his shoulder and look at his eyes through his mask.

He has the most beautiful bright, grey eyes.

For a second, my heart pounds in my chest. It takes me a second to realize that Sirius is not this tall and I feel my heart begin to calm down.

_They might not be his real eyes._

I conclude that it's true. He may have changed his eye colour to fool everyone. I know Lily did it, seeing as how no one has eyes like hers.

I didn't want to. I love my eyes too much to _ever_ change them.

I continue dancing with this boy, spinning, laughing, chatting. He has the most amazing smile, the whitest teeth and it was just perfect.

He tells the most enthralling jokes and antics and whispers to me about how beautiful I look.

'I won't give myself away.' I tell him. 'Not my name, not my house, nothing about me.'

He doesn't even hesitate. 'Neither am I, Princess.'

_Princess._

I feel weird, wondering if he truly saw me as a princess. At this moment, I truly believe he is my prince charming.

I expect him to go, to get a chance to dance with other girls but he does not. He stays with me, dancing with me, song after song. The conversation continues and we never run out of things to say. I have no clue who this boy is, but he's making my night perfect.

He seems so intelligent, so witty, so courteous and bold. I don't even take the time to look at anyone else around me. I know the decorations are beautiful and I know I should be looking for my friends, but all I can think about is _him_ and the fluttering in my stomach.

We don't even stop to eat or have a drink.

He's unwilling to let go of me and I'm unwilling to walk away.

The laughter, the singing and the noise all around me could not snap me out of my trance. Evidently, he seems to feel the same way. His eyes do not wander for even a second, they remain on me for hours and hours.

'Ten seconds till midnight!' A loud voice booms.

I begin to pull away.

'I want to know who you are.' He says, urgently, not letting me go.

'You will, from a distance.' I say, flashing him a smile. 'I want us to be surprised and... I don't want to attract attention.

He nods his understanding. 'Of course, but first – '

He gives me a kiss that sends my head spinning. I don't think I can pull away.

'Seven, Six – '

He pulls away and still dizzy, I run to the other side of the room. Keeping my eyes on him, I join the chant I the countdown.

'Three, two, one!'

At once everyone whips off their masks. Grinning, I look straight at my prince charming and freeze in horror.

He frowns in confusion.

He doesn't know who I am.

But I know who _he_ is.

I don't even think, I run out of the Great Hall before anyone else can notice me. I run faster than I've ever run in my life, through my common room, and up into my dorm. I throw my mask into the closet, pull my dress off and shove it in there as well, before grabbing my wand. I wash off the makeup, make my hair go back to normal, I take off the jewellery and stuff them in a box. I quickly change into a pair of pyjamas and grab a potion out of my drawer.

Taking a deep breath, I gulp down the contents and get into bed, waiting for my roommates to arrive.

'Jess, where were you?' Lily demands, barging into our room.

At once, I sit up and begin to cough.

Alice and Lily rush over to me.

'Oh my god, you're sick!' Alice says, putting her hand to me forehead. 'You're burning up!'

'Turns out it wasn't nervousness.' I say weakly, before adding. 'Guys, I missed the ball.'

Lily hugs me. 'I'm so sorry, Jess! I wouldn't have gone if I knew!'

'Neither would I!' Alice added.

I smiled weakly at them. 'It's okay guys. There's always next year. You two look beautiful.'

'Oh Jess, get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow.' Lily says, sweetly.

But I refuse to let them go. 'No, tell me all about your nights! I don't care how sick I am!'

Lily and Alice laugh and begin to tell me all about their nights.

To Lily's horror, she tells me of her nausea of finding out she danced with James. I laugh and all night, I hear about both their stories. They seemed to have had a wonderful time, but unfortunately, they reveal that they did not find their prince charming.

I laugh, assuring them that there's always next year.

During the ball, I was so sure I found my prince charming, but I sat here listening to Alice and Lily's stories, only thinking that I had danced with the devil all night long.

BREAK

'And where were you yesterday night?' Sirius asks, as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

'Looking for me, were you?' I tease.

Sirius laughs.

Teasing him has never been any fun. No matter how much I try, I've never been able to intimidate Sirius Black. Likewise, he's never been able to do the same to me.

'I was kindly saving you a dance.' Sirius says, shrugging. I didn't dance with you though and didn't see you at all either.'

'I didn't go.' I lied.

'Told you.' James says, going over his Quidditch plans. 'I didn't see her either. No one did.'

'Why didn't you go?' Peter asks, giving up on understanding James's plans. 'It was brilliant!'

I feign a mournful sigh. 'I felt sick.'

'Are you okay to practise today?' Were the first words out of James's mouth.

I look at him in pure and utter shock.

'I think he means to say he's sorry you missed the ball and that he hopes you're feeling better.' Remus says, hiding a smile. 'At least, that's what I would say.'

'Right you are, Moony.' James says, smiling innocently. 'That's what I meant, Jess. How are you now?'

I laugh and playfully hit James.

'Oi!' Sirius exclaims. 'We need our captain!'

I smirk and raise an eyebrow at Sirius. 'Jealous?'

'Hardly.' Sirius scoffs.

'A little bit then?' I mock.

I shoot him a seductive look, one that he mirrors in return.

I burst out laughing and Sirius joins me.

'Merlin, you're killing me here.' Sirius says, running his hand through his gorgeous, dark hair. 'I've never seen a girl so immune to my charms.'

'You call them charms, I call them horrendous flirting tactis.' I says, casually.

'She's got you there, mate.' James says, laughing.

'Evans, alright there?' Sirius suddenly asks.

James turns his head so fast, I barely get a chance to register what Sirius was trying to do.

Suddenly, Peter, Remus and I burst out laughing.

Sirius merely grins and says, 'I rest my case.'

A fuming James begins to mutter, rather loudly, under his breath. I only catch a few words, "lying git" being one of them.

'Should we get down to have some breakfast?' I ask, rather eagerly.

'Hungry, Jess?' Remus asks.

'Just want to beat the rush and get onto the field.' I lie, with ease.

'Fine by me!' Sirius says, leaping to his feet.

James and Peter not only echo his words but also mirror his actions.

'Boys.' I say, rolling my eyes in amusement.

'It's just them.' Remus says.

I laugh and nod my head in agreement. Remus certainly wasn't like the rest of them.

As Sirius, James and Peter sped to the Great Hall to get their breakfast, Remus and I were walking a reasonable pace.

'Full moon soon?' I ask, giving a kind smile to Remus.

Remus nods his head. 'I probably shouldn't have gone to the ball last night. I'm exhausted.'

'I'm sorry.' I say, truthfully. 'Perhaps you should sit out at practise.'

Remus shakes his head. 'I may as well practise now. After the full moon, I'll be even more exhausted.'

'That's true.' I say. 'You need _some_ sort of practise for our match against Slytherin.'

'You think we'll win?' Remus asks.

If James was here, he would say. _'I know we'll win.'_

But I was a bit more realistic. 'We'll give it our best shot, but their team is packed.'

Remus nods his head and sighs. 'And they play brutally.'

I take a deep breath and sigh reluctantly.

'Nervous?' Remus asks.

'Just a little.' I say. 'I wish more girls played Quidditch.'

'One day, you'll see.' Remus says, as we finally reach the relatively empty Great Hall.

'Took you long enough.' Sirius says, taking a bite of his sausage.

Being too lazy to get my own plate, I just start eating from theirs. The first thing I do is grab some of Peter's eggs. Luckily enough for me, he didn't mind. None of them ever mind.

'I love meat.' James declares, stuffing bacon into his mouth.

I laugh as I look at what we're all eating: bacon, eggs and sausage.

'That may be okay for you muscular Quidditch boys, but I need to watch what I eat.' I say, grabbing an apple off of Sirius's plate.

'Why do you even bother taking an apple?' I ask, taking my first bite. 'In all my days of Hogwarts, I've never seen you eat one.'

'That's because.' Sirius begins, taking another bite of his sausage. 'My first breakfast here, when I was _just_ about to eat it, you stole it off my plate.'

I take a few more bites, waiting for him to continue.

'Since then, I've kept an apple on my plate, in the morning, because I know you'll have one.' Sirius says, shrugging. 'The apple's there for you, not me.'

'Now Sirius, that perfect way to finish off that line would be to say that I don't need to watch what I eat.' I tease, taking yet another bite.

Sirius grins at me. 'I was _going_ to get to that. Good speech though, don't you think?'

The five of us begin to laugh, ignoring the fact that his speech was very much true.

BREAK

After breakfast and after the long, hard, gruelling practise, I eagerly return back to the Gryffindor Common Room, my hair still wet from the shower I just took.

'Alice!' I greet her.

She smiles widely at me. 'Hey, Jess. Merlin, I'll never understand why you don't just dry your hair off.'

I didn't even have answer, as a fifth year boy approaches me and begins to flirt openly with me.

'I've seen you around a lot, lately.' He says to me.

I smile. 'Well, this _is_ my Common Room.'

I inwardly applaud him for keeping his courage.

'What I mean is, I can't help but notice you.' He says to me. 'I was hoping to get a chance to dance with you at the ball.'

'Unfortunately, I was too ill to attend.' I say, sighing mournfully, once more.

'That must've let down a lot of people.' He says to me. 'I'm sure...well I _know_ I'm not the only guy who was disappointed.'

'You're sweet.' I say, casually edging closer. 'I would have loved to dance with you.'

He grins at me. 'How about next Hogsmeade, you make it up to me?'

I was about to agree when I was interrupted.

'I'll answer for her, you see, it's a no.' Sirius says, flinging his arm around me. 'She's going with me.'

The guy in front of me looks taken back. '_You_?'

'You heard me.' Sirius says, pulling me closer to him.

The guy looks irritated but does not give up hope. 'If you change your mind, just ask around for me. My name's Adam.'

'Thank you, Adam. I'll keep that in mind.' I say, flashing him a seductive smile.

He leaves and we all wait a few seconds before saying anything.

'What was _that_?' Alice asks Sirius and me.

Sirius pulls away from me. 'You're welcome.'

'For what?' Remus asks, entering the room. 'Prongs is outside with Lily, by the way.'

'I'll go play peacemaker.' I say, getting up.

'You're not even going to explain that?' Alice asks me.

I shrug. 'Nothing big. Ask Sirius. I need to go save our dear Lilykins.'

I hear Alice rapidly questioning Sirius as I step outside of the portrait hole. 'Oi, Potter!'

James turns around and through his grin, I can see his evident disappointment. My guess is Lily just turned him down for the next Hogsmeade trip.

'Alright there, Jess?' He asks me.

I nod. 'Yes and you two?'

Lily just shakes her head in frustration and storms off.

I start to follow her but she sighs and turns around. 'I'm just meeting Sev in the library. I'm fine, really.'

I wink at her at the mention of Severus and she laughs, as if she has already forgotten her latest encounter with James Potter.

'Have fun. I'll see you later.' I say.

'I'm probably eating lunch outside with Severus!' Lily says to me.

'Alright, I'm probably gonna finish up a bit of work!' I say in return and we finally part ways.

James was still standing there, not bothering to keep his grin up anymore.

'I'm sorry.' I say.

He shrugs, looking angry. 'I don't see why she would _ever_ want that slimy Slytherin over me.'

I cringe at this. I'm not the biggest fan of Snape, but I tolerate him for Lily's sake. Frankly, I'd choose James over Snape any day.

I decide to tell him this.

'James, if it were up to me, I'd definitely pick you.' I say, happily. 'I don't see what she sees in him either.'

James grins once more. 'You always know what to say. You going with anyone?'

'I'm thinking about it.' I say. 'Is there anything wrong with Adam? He's in his fifth year.'

James grins. 'Sirius and I have only caught him shagging about a dozen different girls.'

I smirk. 'At the same time? Impressive. Got to get in on that.'

James laughs and flings his arm over me. 'Sirius, I'm guessing?'

I nod my head. 'Adam asked me out. I may ask him back. I don't plan on having sex with him.'

'Run it by Sirius.' James tells me. 'He may have more dirt on Adam than I do.'

I shrug. 'I think I want to find out for myself.'

BREAK

'Jess, aren't you even a little bit hungry?' Alice asks me, entering the room. 'You skipped lunch _and _dinner.'

'Oh right!' Lily exclaims, looking up from her transfiguration essay. 'I forgot you skipped lunch too!'

I shrug my shoulders. 'I guess I had a big breakfast with the guys.'

'Jess, your hunger matches theirs.' Lily says, laughing. 'You're never NOT hungry.'

Alice joins in with Lily's laughter and I throw a pillow at her, before getting up. Heading over to the mirror, I pick my hairbrush off the little table near me, and begin to run it through my hair.

'I'm just not hungry.' I lie.

'You know what I don't understand?' Alice asks, pulling out her own homework.

'What?' Lily asks, squinting at her paper.

I'm so glad I already finished my work.

'Why don't you just ask Sirius to Hogsmeade?' Alice asks.

I shrug. 'I can, but I wanted to go on a date. Don't want to just hang around this time.'

'I think she means why didn't you ask Sirius out on a date.' Lily clarifies.

I pause my brushing and laugh. 'I don't think so.'

'Why not?' Alice asks. 'You two get along _really_ well... not to mention the similarities.'

'I'm just not a part of his fan club, I guess.' I say, shrugging. 'And he's not a part of mine. We're immune to each other.'

'Whatever you say.' Alice says, in a sing song voice.

'It's just as well.' Lily adds. 'I hear he asked out Marlene Mackinnon.'

'How does Sirius get the older girls?' Alice asks, in disbelief. 'Why even bother?'

'I know!' Lily exclaims. 'I mean what's wrong with boys _our_ age?'

'Speaking of boys our age,' I start casually. 'Would it kill you to give James a chance?'

'Yes.' Lily says, determined. 'I refuse to be another girl on his list. Anyways, I can't stand him.'

'He can be a bit annoying.' Alice agreed.

'You guys just don't know him.' I say, finally done with my hair.

Alice seems to have given up on her homework and goes to lie on her bed. Lily and I do the same.

'If you're so fond of James, why don't you ask him?' Lily questions me.

'Listen, I wouldn't say no if _any_ of the Marauders ask me out.' I tell them bluntly. 'But we're all mates, it's too much chaos. If they ask me, I'll agree, but I'm not the one doing it.'

'You don't like any one of them more than the other?' Alice asks.

I shake my head. 'They all got their qualities.'

'Who _are_ you going with then?' Lily asks. 'Alice is going with Fabian.'

I grin. 'You are?'

Alice laughs. 'Yes, he asked me out at lunch. I told Lily, but I hadn't seen you until now!'

'Fabian's great.' I say to her. 'Trust me, he's a fantastic beater, and _so_ nice.'

'Stop avoiding the question!' Alice exclaimed.

'I'm not avoiding it.' I say. 'I'm probably going with Adam.'

'Who?' Lily asks.

'This gorgeous fifth year who asked her out this morning.' Alice said. 'You're going with him? I thought Sirius – '

'It's my choice, not his.' I answer. 'I'm not about to jump into bed with the guy.'

'Okay, so lost here.' Lily says, confused.

'Apparently, Sirius and Jessica have this strange pact to protect each other from people who would end up being horrible or indecent dates.' Alice said. 'He point blank told Adam that Jessica was going with him.'

'It's not strange.' I tell Alice. 'He's knows about the guys here and I know about the girls. It's smart.'

'But if you're not going to listen to Sirius, then what's the point?' Lily questions.

'He's there to warn me and give me advice.' I explain. 'I can choose not to follow.'

'Then why are you keeping it a secret?' Alice asks.

'I'm not. I already told James I'm probably going to ask Adam out.' I tell them, pulling the covers over my body.

'James will tell Sirius.' Alice informs me.

'I don't care if Sirius knows.' I reply. 'I'm just not telling him myself. It's none of his business.'

'Can we stop talking about Potter and Black?' Lily exclaims. 'We sound like their obsessive group of stalkers.'

I laugh and with a flick of Alice's wand, the lights were off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoy the story! Thanks for reading! :)

**Rosalie L.**


	2. Jessica's Boys

**Ms. Marionette****  
**

Thank you :D

Ms. Marionette, you're the definitely the most faithful reviewer I have. I appreciate it, greatly.

I'm glad you're liking the story so far :D

I thought I needed a bit of change from all my evil Slytherins and Dark plots. I want this story to be a little different, but probably just a dramatic as the plot picks up.

Sirius is honestly one of my favourite Harry Potter characters. I absolutely adore him :)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who read the story. I'd love to know your thoughts on it and reviews are greatly appreciated, but not necessary. I'm not going to hold the story hostage as long as I know people are reading it :)

**Rosalie L.**

* * *

'I hear you asked out Amy Duggan.' I say to James, flopping beside him on the grass.

'I hear you asked out Peter.' James replied, skipping a rock across the lake.

'Bitches need to learn to shut up.' I say to James.

'I know, Peter told me.' James informs me. 'You did a good thing. He appreciates it.'

'I _like_ Peter. I don't know what's wrong with people these days.' I say, sighing.

'Face it. You like everyone.' James says, grinning.'

'Not the serpent lookalikes.' I declare.

James laughs. 'They don't count as humans.'

'That we can agree on, James!' I say, laughing with him.

'Sorry you couldn't go with Adam.' James adds. 'I know you were going to ask him.'

I shrug. 'There's always next time. I get to spend the day with my favourite boys.'

'Do you think they'll ever be a point where both our groups combine?' James asks me. 'You know, when we can all go to Hogsmeade _together_?'

'We only need one of us three girls to end up with one of you four guys.' I say, smiling. 'It'll happen, James.'

'We should hook up Alice and Remus.' James says.

'I think she's into Fabian.' I tell him.

'Yeah, I think he's into Melissa.' James tells me. 'He hasn't worked up the courage to ask her out though.'

'It's at the top of my list.' I tell James, grinning.

He grins back. 'Thanks, I knew I could count on you.'

'Why are you here alone?' I ask. 'Why aren't you inside having lunch?'

'I got an owl this morning from my mom.' James says, quietly. 'My dad's in St. Mungo's.'

I close my eyes briefly, before gently grabbing James's hand. 'I'm so sorry.'

'He'll be okay.' James reassures me, squeezing my hand. 'It just reminds me that this war...it's real and it's getting worse.'

'Your dad should retire.' I say, softly.

'Yes, he should. He's getting old.' James says. 'But they have a lack of reinforcements.'

'Just a few more years.' I say, determined. 'I'm going to be an Auror.'

'I'm joining you.' James tells me.

'At least we'll have each other after Hogwarts.' I say, truly appreciating that thought.

'We're going to be huge targets for them.' James tells me.

'Bloodtraitor Aurors.' I say, nodding my head.

'I'll protect you.' James says, sincerely.

'Probably don't have to.' I say, shrugging. 'Nobody knows who I am.'

James laughs. 'Have you seen the way you make boys heads turn?'

'I mean they don't know anything about my _family_.' I emphasize. 'I'm pretty sure most of them think I'm a Muggleborn or a Halfblood at most... actually, not even Halfblood, they all assume I'm Muggleborn.'

'Why aren't you inside eating?' James suddenly remembers. 'You're barely in there anymore.'

I pause for a few minutes, trying to come up with a reasonable answer.

'Jess?' James calls me.

I look up. 'Yes?'

'Forget I asked. Wanna go swimming?' James asked, grinning.

Laughing with delight, James and I both jump into the lake with our clothes on.

* * *

'Oh my god, Jess, you're soaking!' Lily exclaims, as I walk into our dorm.

'Yes and I'm freezing!' I squeal, laughing.

I rummage through my closet until I find a towel.

'What have you been doing?' Lily questions, while using her wand to dry me off. 'Honestly, it's like you don't know magic.'

'I'm just cold.' I say, still laughing. 'I'm going to take a shower soon.'

'Well, no use drying off then.' Lily says, putting her wand away. 'You're wet because...?'

I shrug and casually reply, 'I jumped into the lake with James.'

Lily changes the topic. 'Edward asked me out.'

'Really?' I ask, wondering who Edward was.

'Yes and I said yes.' Lily added.

'Good for you, Lily.' I say grinning. 'By the way, who's Edward?'

Lily laughs. 'He's in Ravenclaw.'

'Don't know him.' I say, shrugging. 'Our age?'

'Yes, we have Charms with him!' Lily exclaims.

'Charms...' I wrack my brain trying to remember him.

Lily smiles. 'It's hard to see when you're flirting with Jesse and Nicholas.

'Jesse!' I suddenly exclaim. 'I should've asked him out.'

'You know he has a girlfriend right?' Lily says, laughing at my sudden outburst.

'No he doesn't!' I say, with a frown.

Lily looks at me sceptically. 'Yes, he does... he's been with Jennifer for a month now.'

I can feel my eyes widen. 'Tell me you're joking!'

'No.' Lily says, shakes her head. 'Why?'

'Ummm...' I hesitate and begin to mumble. 'Nothing really... some snogging and a broom closet.'

Lily looks horrified at me. 'Jess!'

'I didn't _know_!' I defend myself.

'There's something wrong with you and Sirius this year!' Lily exclaims. 'I mean, you both had _always_ attracted other people's attentions but _now_ you reciprocate!'

'Part of growing up, I guess.' I say, shrugging. 'I don't see the big deal.'

'You've snogged more boys than I can even keep count!' Lily tells me. 'Honestly, it's not all about looks, Jess.'

'I'm not all about looks!' I exclaim, offended.

'Jesse? Nicholas? Adam?' Lily lists. 'Face it, you've only gone after good looking guys.'

'Lily, I have never chased a guy in my life. _Ever_.' I tell her, slightly angry. '_They_ come to me. It's not my fault that only the good looking guys have any sort of courage!'

'Oh _please_!' Lily replies. 'You knew all those boy's names _before_ they began to flirt with you and yet, you didn't know who Edward was.'

I can't help but smirk.

'So instead of choosing a good-looking guy like James, you pick plain looking Edward?' I mock.

Lily screams in frustration and angrily walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I guess once she figured out her words weren't getting through to me, she just gave up.

Shrugging, I headed to the shower.

'Heard you and Lily got into a fight.' Alice says, when I headed downstairs.

'Says who?' I ask.

'Says Lily.' Remus answers, with a small smile. 'She threw a little fit. For a second, I thought she had run into James.'

'I didn't do anything wrong.' I tell them.

'You have to admit, Jess, you _do_ flirt with a lot of guys.' Alice said, shrugging.

I roll my eyes. 'Flirting is nothing.'

'See, I don't believe that.' Alice says.

'Me neither.' Remus says. 'I take my _flirting_ to heart.'

'Well, I don't.' I tell them. 'So don't a lot of people, like James and Sirius.'

'And you wonder why Lily won't go out with James.' Alice says, shaking her head.

'Come on, Jess, hasn't there been any guy that's made you feel special?' Remus asks me. 'They can't all be the same to you.'

I briefly think back to the night of the ball. The bright, grey eyes and the equally bright, perfect smile. Not to mention his perfect aristocratic features hidden behind an elegant black mask.

'No.' I tell them both. 'They're all the same to me.'

At this point, I find myself feeling very irritated. I abruptly stand up and begin to leave. I can hear Alice and Remus calling me, but I can't find myself caring enough at this point, to turn around.

I don't really have a place to go to, so I start walking around the castle by myself. I absentmindedly head down to the fifth floor. With any luck, I'll run into someone who can entertain me for a couple of hours.

As if on cue, I hear someone call me.

'Hey Jess!'

I turn around, smiling. My smile quickly fades, however.

'Oh, hello.' I say. 'I thought you were someone else.'

'Not happy to see me?' He asks me.

'Not really, no.' I tell him.

He looks at me, confused. 'Have I done something wrong?'

'Yes.' I tell him. 'You have.'

'Come on.' Jesse says, grinning. 'Whatever it is, I'm sorry. Now, smile for me. You're too gorgeous to have a scowl on your face.

I didn't realize I was scowling until he mentioned it. I roll my eyes and turn away from him.

'Hey, come on, what's up with you?' He asks me, turning me around.

'Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?' I ask him.

Jesse looks shocked for a few moments but ends up answering at last.

'I didn't think it mattered to you.' He says, honestly.

'Why wouldn't it matter to me?' I ask him.

'Well you obviously like me.' He says, shrugging. 'I like you better than her so what's the problem?'

'The problem is you have a girlfriend!' I say, as if it were obvious.

'So? I'll break up with her.' He says, casually. 'Better?'

'No! You're missing my point.' I say, exasperated. 'Look, do me a favour, don't _ever_ talk to me again. I despise guys like you.'

'Guys like me?' He questions.

'Yes, guys who cheat on their girlfriend.' I clarify. 'It ticks me off! Jennifer is a perfectly nice girl and I never would have let you kiss me if I knew you were with her!'

'Oh give me a break!' Jesse says, angrily.

'Excuse me?' I ask.

'You're practically best buddies with the biggest player in Gryffindor and you're lecturing me about being a cheater?' He scoffs. 'Sirius has been with more people than I can keep count of and you think _really _highly of him.'

'That's different, Sirius has never had a girlfriend.' I inform him. 'It doesn't count as cheating.'

'He's a player, a heartbreaker, and a manipulative user.' Jesse spat. 'You know what? You're the exact female duplicate of him.'

'That's why it's best to stick with your girlfriend!' I say, rolling my eyes. 'And I hope you know, comparing me to Sirius only compliments me!'

'Why would I want Jennifer when I can have you?' He asks me, trying to get his point across.

'One, you can _never_ have me. Two, you should consider yourself lucky that you have Jennifer!' I yell at him. 'You'll regret taking her for granted.'

He was about to speak when I interrupted.

'I'm really sorry, Jennifer. I honestly didn't know.' I say.

Jesse's eyes widen ad he turns around to find his less than pleased girlfriend glaring at him. I turn around and start to leave, wanting to avoid the nasty scene that was about to erupt.

'How very Slytherin of you.'

I turn around and sigh in annoyance. 'What do you want?'

'I think the question is what are you hiding and why?' He replies, smirking.

'I have no time for this.' I say, ready to turn around.

He grabs me by the wrist, however, and I shriek out. 'Don't you fucking touch me, you Slytherin slime!'

I aim a punch at him and get him right on the nose. He recoils, more from shock than actual pain and I take this opportunity to run.

I don't get very far and someone else seems to grab me from behind and forcefully drags me into a classroom. I barely get a chance to think clearly, as I'm thrown to the floor.

I groan in pain, before looking to see who had flung me off my feet.

'That wasn't a very smart thing to do.' He says to me.

Soon after, he is joined by his friend, the one I punched.

'Come on,' I say, forcing myself to my feet. 'Give me your best shot.'

I take my wand out, getting ready to fight. I was doubtful that I can take them both on and leave victorious _and_ unscathed, but I wasn't about to turn away.

They both laugh at me.

'Silly girl, don't waste our time.'

I was wracking my brain trying to figure out who they were. I _know_ they're both Slytherins but at this moment, their names were escaping my mind.

'What do you want?' I decide to ask. 'Restitution?'

'We thought we'd send a message through you.' The one I punched answers. 'Ain't that right, Yaxley?'

Yaxley.

Well, I got one of their names.

'We hear you're close to Black.' Yaxley says, slowly. 'Am I wrong?'

I take a deep breath. So it's Sirius they're trying to get to.

I shrug. 'I wouldn't say close. He's a classmate, a Quidditch mate.'

'Oh right, she's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all the more reason to go through with this.' The other one says.

'Give me the message and leave.' I order them. 'This is a waste of my time.'

_Someone_ had to have seen me running from them. _Someone_ will go to Sirius or James, I just know it. They have the Marauder's Map, they'll be here any second. All I have to do is stall.

'Well, here's the message.' Yaxley says, approaching me.

I raise my wand quickly and scream out a spell, sending Yaxley flying back. However, his buddy manages to get a hold of me, and twists my arm and shoves me to the ground.

He kicks and punches me until I very unwillingly let go of my wand.

I wipe the blood from my mouth and clutch my aching stomach as he moves away from me. Yaxley now approaches me and I remain on the ground, defenceless.

'Tell Sirius,' Yaxley says, pulling me up by my hair. 'That the more he rebels, the more his Mudblood friends suffer.'

With that, he slaps me.

I don't bother telling him that I'm a Pureblood too. I concentrate on shielding myself as much as possible. I fight back with all my strength. I curse and swear, as they punch and kick.

'Think she's had enough, Travers?'

Travers. Yaxley and Travers.

'Yeah. Let this be a warning to you, you little Mudblood _bitch_.' Travers hisses at me, while giving me one final kick.

I hear them both leave, after hearing a clatter on the floor. _My wand_.

The door shuts behind them and I force myself to sit up. I crawl to over to my wand and let out a shuddering sigh.

I think I sit on the floor for hours before I manage to get the strength to push myself to my feet. I guess no one went to James or Sirius. I guess no one saw me being chased by the Slytherins.

I laugh a bit bitterly. I put way too much of my faith in Sirius and James.

I ignore the gasps and wide-eyed stares as I walk through the hallways and up the stairs, trying to get back to my Common Room. I ignore people's questions.

I just want to get to my room already.

I stop at the Fat Lady's portrait and look at her with pleading eyes. I don't want her to ask me any questions.

She seems to pity me and didn't even ask me for the password.

I know I can't go further without being stopped.

'Jessica!' Lily screams, being the first to notice me.

She was red in the face and I see James in front of her. I conclude they must have been arguing but I can't care less at this moment.

James turns around and instantly pales.

'Jess!'

Lily and James both run to me and I give up walking. James grabs a hold of me.

'Merlin, what happened?' James whispers, before yelling. 'OI! Someone get Padfoot!'

'Are you kidding me? She's hurt and you call for Sirius?' Lily exclaims.

'Slytherins.' I whisper.

'_That's_ why I call for Sirius.' James snaps. 'Trust me, Evans. This is our area of expertise, not yours.'

'She's _my_ friend.' Lily insists. 'She needs to go to the Hospital Wing.'

'James!' I whine.

'She's needs to go to the Hospital Wing!' Lily repeats.

'Evans, I know better than you in this situation.' James yells, in frustration. 'Where the bloody hell is Sirius?'

Screw this. I don't even bother any more. Clearly, arguing with Lily is more important to James right now. I know _exactly_ where Sirius is too, on top of some random whore.

I close my eyes and let the sweet darkness take over me.

* * *

'You're up!'

I groan and sit up. 'I suppose I am.'

I look around and come to the realization that I'm in the Marauder's dormitory.

'I guess you won the argument?' I ask, looking at James.

He has a guilty look on his face. I, then, look to Sirius. He looks guiltier.

'Keep rebelling and your Mudblood friends continue to suffer.' I tell him.

A pained expression crosses Sirius's features. He looks even guiltier.

'Can we get you anything, Jess?' Peter asks me.

'No.' I say, before sighing. 'You should be with Remus right now.'

'He heard what happened.' James says, quietly. 'He wanted us to stay with you.'

'Guys, I don't care.' I tell them. 'Somebody should be with him.'

'Jess, I'm really sorry.' James says. 'I should've been there to help you...'

'Yeah, you should have.' I tell him, knowing perfectly well that someone _did _go to him for help.

'If I thought for a second that it was an emergency – '

'James, I don't care.' I tell him.

'If you told them you were a Pureblood, they wouldn't have hurt you.' Sirius says, suddenly.

I glare at Sirius. 'You think it's my fault?'

'Why didn't you just tell them?' Sirius asks.

'Because it shouldn't matter!' I exclaim.

'If it could've stopped you from getting hurt then yes, it does.' Sirius tells me. 'You can't expect James and me to save you all the time!'

I force myself off the bed, not caring that I barely have any strength. Sirius catches me before I crash to the floor.

'I won't share your pain, Sirius. I won't share your life.' I whisper to him. 'My mom has suffered enough for both of us.'

I can see Sirius's face harden, but he doesn't let go off me.

'You know what, Sirius? Either let me go or put me back on the bed and let me rest.' I tell him, not bothering to hide my exhaustion.

Sirius places me back on the bed.

'Who was it?' James asks me. 'The people who attacked you?'

'I didn't get their names.' I lie. 'I was too busy trying to shield myself.'

'How many were there?' Sirius asks me. 'I can find out.'

'Leave it alone, guys. You had the chance to help and you didn't.' I say, sighing. 'Just let it go and let me heal.'

Peter speaks up. 'Guys, we should leave her alone.'

I've never loved Peter more in my life. I want them all to leave. I suddenly wish Lily had won the argument and that I was in the Hospital Wing at this very moment.

I hear the departure of footsteps and then hear the doors close behind me. I sit up and groan rather dramatically.

'I want _everyone_ to leave.' I say, rather rudely. 'Including you.'

'They shouldn't have targeted you.' Sirius says. 'It's all my fault. I swear, Jess, it'll never happen again.'

'If they didn't target me because of you, it would be because they think I'm a Mudblood.' I tell Sirius. 'Either way, eventually, they would have targeted me. I'm against them in this war.'

I lie back down on the bed, coming to the conclusion that Sirius will not leave my side.

'I don't think this war is going to go anywhere.' Sirius says, shrugging. 'But my problems with my family...'

'James and I are here for you, Sirius.' I say, softly. 'We always will be.'

'I wish I was there for _you_.' Sirius sighs. 'Forgive us, Jess. We never thought – Just trust me, you're our number one priority.'

I can't help but grin. '_My_ Marauders. _My_ boys. No wonder I'm the most hated girl in Hogwarts.'

Sirius laughs. 'Don't worry, because of you, we're also the most envied boys.'

He lies down beside me.

'Whose bed am I on?' I ask Sirius.

'Mine.' He replies.

'How many girls have been in your bed already?' I tease him.

'As much as you think.' He answers, smirking.

He always was such a smart ass.

'Travers and Yaxley.' I finally tell Sirius.

I can feel him tense up beside me.

'I will personally make sure no other Slytherin bastard ever hurts you again.' Sirius promises me.

'You and I are connected Sirius.' I tell him, sleepily.

'Of course.' He says, grabbing a hold of my hand.

It wasn't in a flirtatious way, but more of a friendly, comforting way.

'I mean it.' I tell him. 'Had my dad lived, we'd be part of the same Pureblood circle. He didn't live, but we were united in Gryffindor together. It's fate.'

'You believe in fate?' Sirius asks me.

I think back again, to the day of the ball, where my prince charming was busy whispering sweet messages of adoration into my ears.

Despite myself, I smile.

'Perhaps I cannot differentiate between fate and luck.' I say, yawning.

'Goodnight, Hogwarts best kept secret.' Sirius says to me.

'Goodnight, Hogwarts most infamous rebel.' I reply.

Then I close my eyes and finally let sleep come to me.

* * *

'Yo, Jess, wake up!'

I open my eyes just as a pillow hits me in the face.

I immediately scowl at James, before he points to the still sleeping figure next to me.

I don't think I've ever seen Sirius look so calm and relaxed. He almost looks like an innocent little kid. Looking up, I wave hello at Peter. He grins back, expecting me to do something to Sirius.

They all know me too well.

'Sirius.' I coo, seductively.

I run the fingers of my right hand through his hair and rest my left hand on his left cheek.

Sirius lets out a content sigh but still does not wake up.

'Sirius.' I whisper, even more seductively in is ear, before climbing on top of him.

I lean down and let my breath skate over his neck, before getting off.

Sirius turns to his side, eyes still closed.

'Morning, love.' Sirius says. 'Last night was great.'

The looks on the other boys' faces is priceless. The three of us are trying really hard not to laugh.

I kiss Sirius's cheek, before hitting him with a pillow.

'Wake up, you moron!' I yell.

Sirius practically jumps off the bed and then scowls at me.

James and Peter begin to roar with laughter at once.

All signs of drowsiness from Sirius are gone. He proceeds to take a pillow and practically tries to kill me with it. I scream playfully and within seconds, the other boys join in.

It soon turns into a play fight, rather than a pillow fight. I remain on the bed, laughing at the three way fight between the boys.

It takes a few moments before they actually stop fighting.

'All done then?' I ask.

James nods. 'Yes and I'm famished.'

'Just say you're hungry, you dolt.' Sirius says, rolling his eyes.

I laugh at James who just grins sheepishly.

'We should head down for breakfast then.' Peter says, getting up.

I hesitate. 'Shouldn't we visit Remus?'

'Actually, we should do that _after_ we're done eating.' Sirius says.

I don't say anything as Sirius makes his way to the washroom to change into some new clothes.

'What's wrong, Jess?' Peter asks. 'Aren't you hungry?'

_Starving. _I can't remember the last time I had a proper meal.

'No.' I lie. 'I guess I'm not. My appetite hasn't been with me lately.'

'You sure that's it?' James asks.

I nod. 'Listen, you guys go and if you see Lily and Alice, just tell them I'm in the library.'

'You're going to see Remus then?' Peter asks, as I start to head out of the room.

I smile and nod my head. 'I'll see you guys there?'

James nods and I leave their room.

I sigh as soon as I close the door behind me and ignore the rumbling in my stomach. I realize that it's foolish to keep avoiding going down into the Great Hall. I mean, I know that there's no reason to avoid _him_. I just don't know how I'll react if I _do _see him.

I walk down the stairs and ignore the envious glares I get from a few girls. I'm sure they _all_ know I just came from the Marauder's bedroom. Some of them look like they want to approach me but I narrow my eyes, making it clear that I do not wish to be disturbed. I keep up this demeanour until I step out of my Common Room.

I start walking down the halls giving a few friendly smiles to some people I know. Before I know it, I climb down flour flights of stairs and end up on the third floor, in the Hospital Wing.

'Good Morning, Madam Pomfrey. Is Remus up yet?' I ask her.

She gives me a small smile. 'He just woke up, actually.'

'Remus!' I greet cheerfully.

He smiles weakly at me. 'I'm glad to see you're okay, Jess.'

I shrug. 'Oh, it was nothing. How are you feeling?'

'Tired.' Remus admits.

He makes an effort to sit up, but I just put my hand up, letting him know it's okay.

'Sirius, James and Peter will be here soon.' I tell him. 'They just wanted to get some breakfast first.'

'Why aren't you with them?' Remus asks. 'I don't see you in the Great Hall anymore, with us, or with Lily and Alice.'

I shrug. 'I don't know. Just lately, I don't feel like eating. The Great Hall is far too crowded and the different assortment of smells just gets to my head.'

'Jess?' Remus says.

'Yes?' I ask.

'That is the _worst_ lie I've ever heard.' Remus says, smiling even wider. 'And believe me, I know a thing or two about bad lies.'

I laugh out loud at this.

I really don't know what to say. I'm hoping my laughter will distract him from asking further questions.

'What happened with the Slytherins?' Remus asks me quietly.

I take a deep breath. 'They attacked me to get to Sirius. It seemed to have worked.'

Remus looks at me sadly. 'I'm sorry, Jess.'

I shrug. 'It doesn't matter, it's over now. I'm just afraid Sirius is going to do something stupid.'

'Well, it _is_ Sirius.' Remus adds.

I nod my head. 'And I'm sure James will be right by his side, helping him.'

'You don't want any vengeance?' Remus asks me, curiously.

I shake my head. 'I don't want any attention from the Slytherins.'

'What's the worst that can happen if they know who you are?' Remus asks me.

I give Remus an honest answer.

'To tell you the truth, I don't know.' I say, softly. 'I just don't want to find out either.'

Remus, being the nice guy that he is, decides to change the topic.

That's one of the thing I love about Remus – all the Marauders, actually. They _all_ know when to let a topic drop. They know when to let things go and when to stop talking. Unless, of course, if it's James speaking to Lily.

'I wanted to thank you.' Remus says, suddenly.

'For what?' I ask, truly clueless.

'Melissa asked me out.' Remus says, his face brightening. 'I know you and James had something to do with it.'

'Why Remus Lupin, I assure you, I have no clue what you're talking about!' I say, innocently.

It's too bad I can't contain my laughter.

Remus and I remain talking and laughing until James, Sirius and Peter shows up. I was also busy eating some of Remus's chocolates, as I'm too hungry to resist food.

'Moony!' Sirius exclaims, with a large grin.

Too large, in my opinion.

In fact, as James and Peter greeted Remus, I can't help but notice how happy they _all_ are.

'Okay, either Lily Evans _finally_ said yes to James... or you guys did something...stupid.' I blurt out.

Remus finally takes note of all his friend's happy glances and frowns.

'What did you do?' Remus asks.

'Hey!' James cries, offended. 'How do you know Lily didn't say yes?'

'Prongs, really?' Sirius asks, unable to control his laughter.

James grumbles under his breath but I ignore him and glare at Sirius.

'What did you _do_?' I ask, clenching my teeth.

'Let's just say I gave a fair warning to the Slytherins.' Sirius says, casually. 'They won't be bothering you any time soon, Jess.'

'Yes, Padfoot, they'll be after us instead.' James says, rolling his eyes.

However, he was grinning nonetheless.

'What do you mean _Slytherins_?' I ask. 'I told you, it was only Travers and Yaxley.'

'I'm sure they were all in on it.' Sirius replies, darkly. 'You should've seen the looks on their faces!'

'What did you do?' I repeated. 'Tell me!'

'Don't worry yourself, Jess.' James tells me. 'It's nothing bad, we just wounded their pride.'

'I thought it was brilliant.' Peter says, enthusiastically.

'What did you – '

'They're so fond of green, I don't see why they would mind.' Sirius adds, shrugging his shoulders.

'And I think it was wonderful of us to bring out the femininity of the males and the masculinity of the females.' James adds.

'You know what.' I interrupt them. 'Forget I asked. I don't want to know.'

'You may want to leave then.' Sirius tells me. 'I reckon a bunch of them will be bringing themselves into the Hospital Wing.'

I immediately tense up.

I didn't want to risk seeing _him_.

'You're right.' I tell them. 'I think I'm going to head early for class. In case you don't get out of here alive, it was nice knowing you guys.'

'Don't worry!' James calls as I leave. 'We'll make it out alive!'

Sirius adds. 'You may not see us around much though! Look us up in detention!'

I can't help but laugh as I make myself down the hallways. I wish I can see what Sirius and James did to the Slytherins, but it's a risk that I don't believe is worth taking.

I'm sure _someone_ will have taken a few pictures.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lucius won't be a main character in the story for a few more chapters. It mostly centres Jessica, the Marauders, and her roommates, Lily and Alice. Next chapter will be their trip to Hogsmeade. :) thanks for reading!

**Rosalie L. **


	3. Hogsmeade and the Aftermath

SammPaglia

Thank you :)

Unfortunately, this story is going to have a sad ending, but no worries, there'll be plenty of have happy memories that will hopefully make up for that!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Enjoy the stories guys!

Once again, everything belongs to the fabulous, and brilliantly talented J.K Rowling.

**Rosalie L. **

* * *

'You know, for someone who is just going with the Marauders _just_ to hang out, you're making an awful lot of fuss.' Alice comments, as I change my outfit for the third time.

'Hogsmeade is _filled_ with older guys.' I reply. 'I still need to look good.'

'Honey, you can wear a paper bag and still look good.' Lily tells me.

I grin at Lily's reference to _The Paper Bag Princess_. Pretty soon though, I laugh at Alice's confused expression.

'It's this Muggle book I read as a child.' I tell her.

'Well, whatever. All your outfit changing is making me dizzy!' Alice laughs.

'Well, I think I got my final outfit.' I say, examining myself in the mirror.

'I'm sure Peter will like it.' Lily says, winking.

I laugh and grab my coat. 'I have to go now. I'm sure I'm already late. See you later?'

Alice and Lily both wave goodbye and I go downstairs to see everyone waiting for me.

Peter looks bored, James looks like he's having fun chatting up Amy Duggan and Sirius was busy snogging his date.

'That's not Marlene.' I comment.

'She's got detention.' James whispers to me.

'Count on Sirius to have a back up date.' I say, rolling my eyes.

'I'm sure he had a dozen.' James smirks. 'Oi! Padfoot, we're off!'

Sirius manages to detach himself from a very pretty blonde and grins up at me.

'Nice outfit, Davidson.' He smirks.

'Same to you, Black.' I smirk right back.

I hate Sirius for looking so good in Muggle clothing... and in wizarding clothing.

But from the way he's looking at me, I'd guess that he's thinking the same thing about me.

'Ready Peter? I ask, grinning.

He smiles at me and then we proceed to make our way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

'And then she said that _I_ copied her! ME copy her? Can you believe that?

Sirius's date has droned on since the moment we left the castle. I can't stand her. Just the sound of her voice makes me want to gouge her eyes out.

I cannot fathom how Sirius manages to keep that goofy grin on his face. I totally get how James is able to put up with it, I mean, he has Amy to distract him and she's certainly doing just that. The same thing with Remus. Melissa and Remus may both be shy, but coyness seems irrelevant if it means you can avoid listening to Sarah rant on about _nothing_.

Amy seemed helpless at first, as Sirius's date, I think her name was Sarah, began to just run her mouth off about random nonsense. Soon, Amy came to the realization that her only way of avoiding Sarah was to converse with James as if he was the only person in the world.

Well, it worked and James is certainly enjoying the attention. In fact, Amy seems pretty pleased herself. Melissa and Remus are hitting it off too. And of course, all Sirius has to do is ogle at Sarah. Peter and I, however, well, frankly, we're _dying_.

I only snap back into reality as Sarah addresses me directly.

'So are you dating Peter?' Sarah asks me.

'We're just here as friends.' Peter says, before looking to Sirius.

He was begging him to jump in and make his date shut up.

I shoot him the same look. Frankly, the snogging was better than this.

'I always thought you had a thing for James.' Sarah says, stupidly.

This catches Amy's attention. 'I'm sorry, what?'

'Well, I know he's always after that bookworm redhead all the time, but I have good intuition.' Sarah says, flipping her hair back. 'Those two definitely have some sparks.'

Amy looks too shocked to form words.

James is glaring at Sarah with the _most_ intense dislike. Even Sirius looks embarrassed.

'Sarah, erm, I think you're mistaken.' Sirius adds, helpfully.

'No, come on! I mean why would she dress like _that_ for Peter?' Sarah exclaims. 'It must be for one of you, and I'm sure it's James!'

Even Melissa and Remus direct their attention to our conversation now.

'Dressed like what?' I ask, daring her to continue.

Sarah pales automatically, realizing that she may have gone too far. I'm not someone people can mess with, even dim-witted Sarah knows this.

'Well, what I meant was – '

Sirius interrupts her. 'Let's take a walk, Sarah. Sorry guys.'

Sirius leaves, pulling a very pale Sarah with him.

'I think we'll go too.' Peter says, standing up.

I join him, realizing that we should leave the guys with their dates.

'See you in the Common Room.' I say, flashing both Remus and James a huge smile.

James looks very wary. I feel bad for him. Sarah just ruined his date.

After giving James one last reassuring smile, Peter and I head out.

'Merlin, I thought she'd never shut up.' Peter says, shaking his head.

Before I could reply, a random student walks up to us, looking very nervous.

'Hello.' I say to her.

She looks far too nervous to speak.

She finally smiles. 'Hello! I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt.'

'It's okay.' Peter says, smiling. 'Rebecca, right?'

Her eyes widen slightly and she nods her head vigorously. 'Yes! We have a class together!'

Peter nods his head. 'Yes, I know.'

'Um, I was wondering, I mean, I heard a rumour and umm... are you two on a _real_ date?' She asks, timidly.

I knew what was coming. I grin broadly and shake my head.

'Well, I was wondering, if you don't mind... could Peter and I take a walk?' She asks, almost inaudibly.

Peter looks too surprised for words and I wink at him. 'I'll leave you two be.'

'Jess, are you sure?' Peter asks me.

'Oh yeah, don't worry.' I tell him. 'I'll find someone else.'

I knew exactly who to look for too.

It didn't take very long for someone to come beside me.

'Sorry about that.' Sirius murmurs.

'Ditched your date?' I ask.

'Yeah, I got the hint.' Sirius says, sighing. 'She's real pretty and I don't mind all that chatter, but – '

'She ruined James's date.' I finish for him.

'And practically called you a slut.' Sirius adds.

'She's just jealous cause you said you liked my outfit.' I tease Sirius.

He grins. 'I guess it's just you and me then.'

Just as Sirius says these words, however, I spot exactly who I was looking for. I glance at Sirius and see him eyeing a group of girls.

He hesitates and I laugh.

'Go on then!' I encourage him. 'I was headed somewhere anyways.'

I keep my eye on him and his friends as they enter the Three Broomsticks.

'You sure?' Sirius asks.

I can see that his head is already lost though.

'Positive. I'll see you back in the Common Room!' I say to him.

Sirius gives me a big dramatic kiss on the cheek, partly to thank me and partly to get the girls riled up, before walking casually towards them.

I resist the urge to run after him and smack him and just make my way into The Three Broomsticks.

I reach the boys just as they order their drinks.

'Five Butterbeers, please.' Adam says.

'Make that six.' I says, slipping into their booth.

I flash Adam a seductive grin and he almost looks like he's seen a ghost.

'Actually, make it two.' Adam says, 'We're getting a booth to ourselves.'

I see him wink at his friends and they shake his head at him, obviously believing that I am about to become his latest conquest.

I follow him to our very own booth and very soon, our drinks are served.

'And here I thought I wouldn't see you today.' Adam says, taking a sip.

I grin at him. 'I was lucky enough to get away.'

'So how'd your fake date go?' Adam asks.

'Who says it was fake?' I question him, still grinning.

'Well one second, Sirius tells me you're going with him and the next thing I know, you're on a date with Peter Pettigrew.' Adam says, smirking.

'Sirius is protective and Peter needed a date.' I explain.

'Protective?' Adam asks.

'I know all about the girls you bed.' I say, smirking.

His reaction is priceless. He spits out his Butterbeer and smiles sheepishly at me.

'Well then.' Adam says, clearing his throat. 'If you heard all that, why have you come?'

I shrug. 'Why not come?'

Adam smirks. 'I like you. You're different.'

'One of a kind.' I agree with him.

'Come, let's get out of here.' Adam suggests. 'I'll show you a good time.'

I slide out of the booth and Adam comes behind me.

Before we leave The Three Broomstick, Adam says, 'I love your outfit.'

I smirk, realizing that he was checking me out.

* * *

'Well, I'm pretty damn sure we missed the carriages.' Adam says, putting both hands in his pocket.

'And I'm positive it's _way_ past curfew.' I reply, laughing. 'It's positively dark out here!'

'We can't walk back to Hogwarts without getting caught.' Adam says.

I grin. 'I know a secret passage.'

Adam looks at me curiously. 'Um, what? How?'

'I spend a bit too much time with the Marauders.' I say shrugging. 'There's a secret way through Honeydukes.'

'While we're there, I can buy you more treats.' Adam says, laughing.

I laugh along with him. With the amount of money he spent on me today, I'm sure he's very much broke.

'Do you always go all out like this on your dates?' I ask.

'Only special ones.' Adam says.

'So just me then?' I ask, smiling.

He laughs. 'You've got quite a bit of confidence.'

I shrug and lead Adam through the secret passage. I don't think Sirius or James will appreciate that I'm showing Adam the way, but to be fair, I highly doubt that he will remember.

I stop Adam in the middle of the passage.

'What's wrong, are we lost?' Adam asks.

'Do you always take this long to kiss a girl?' I ask Adam.

It's as if he was waiting for my permission. Before I know it, I have my back against the wall and am lifted off my feet.

This is what I was waiting for. I let my legs wrap around his waist and he pushes himself closer towards me. His tongue roams around in my mouth and I let my hands run through his hair.

Boys these days have wonderful hair.

He breaks the kiss after a long time and I look up at him grinning.

'So worth the wait.' He says, breathing heavily.

I laugh and he lets me down. I lead the way once more.

It was only several minutes, or perhaps even hours later that we arrive back in Gryffindor Common Room. We couldn't help but endure several more snogging sessions while trying to get back to Hogwarts.

'I'm surprised we didn't get caught.' Adam admits, as we enter through the portrait hole.

'It would've been worth the detention.' I tell him.

I can tell by his smile that he wholeheartedly agrees.

I immediately flop on the couch, exhausted.

'Aren't you heading up?' Adam asks me, with a frown.

'I don't want to wake up my roommates.' I explain to him.

'You're seriously going to sleep on the couch?' Adam questions me.

I nod.

'I'd normally go to Sirius or James's bed but they wouldn't be happy to know why I got in so late.' I inform Adam.

'Then come to my bed.' Adam suggests. 'I only have one roommate and he's not around for this weekend.'

I sit up on the couch. 'Really?'

Adam nods, unable to hide his smirk.

A bed really does sound better than the couch. I jump to my feet and eagerly head upstairs. He leads me into his room and I notice how much cleaner it is than the Marauder's room.

'Do you have a shirt I can sleep in?' I ask him.

Adam nods and rummages through his closet before handing me a rather comfy looking shirt. I head to his bathroom, remove my clothes and slip on his shirt, before heading back out.

'You know, I think it looks better on you than me.' Adam says, letting his eyes run over my body.

'Well, what do you expect? I've got better legs.' I tease him.

He laughs and pulls me in for another kiss.

This one lasts longer than all the previous ones and I can feel myself growing dizzy.

'Merlin, you're so good at this.' I tell him as we break the kiss.

'So are you.' Adam tells me, with a frown. 'You're far too experienced for a girl so young.'

I shrug my shoulders. 'What can I say? Boys can't resist me and I don't always feel like refusing them.'

Adam doesn't reply but gently leads me to his bed. He climbs on top of me when I lie down and trails kisses along my jaw line and down to my neck. He his begins to creep further and further up my leg and I don't protest until he reaches the waistband of my panties.

'Adam.' I breathe heavily. 'That's enough.'

Adam stops abruptly, not expecting that.

'What?' He asks me.

'I'm still a virgin.' I say, shrugging.

Adam stares at me for several minutes.

'Holy hell, I need a shower.' He declares.

I laugh and pull him beside me.

'Sleep beside me tonight.' I say, closing my eyes.

I'm so sleepy, I don't know how I'm still awake.

'You're really a virgin?' He asks me.

'Yes.' I tell him.

'Do you want me to go on the other bed?' He asks me.

'No, stay with me.' I reply. 'I like having a boy sleep next to me.'

'How many boys have you slept beside?' Adam asks me.

'How many girls have you slept with in this bed alone?' I ask.

'Touché.' Adam says.

I can feel him smiling.

'Goodnight, Jess.' Adam says, wrapping his arm around me.

I move closer to him. 'Goodnight Adam.'

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I groan silently to myself. It seems I only got a few hours of sleep last night. I don't mind it so much. I want to slip away early before anyone catches me.

I stare at Adam's sleeping figure. It isn't like how it was with Sirius, where I just wanted to ridicule him. I actually want to stay and watch him sleep.

Actually, I prefer to actually still be sleeping now but it will do me no good to be caught coming out of his room. I can only imagine what everyone will think.

I head to the washroom and I look for my clothes. I panic a bit when I see they're not there.

Well, I suppose it's a good thing it's early. I can probably sneak back into my dorm room without anyone seeing. I look at Adam once more before giving him a light peck on the cheek.

I quietly open the door, step outside and close it behind me.

'Jess?'

I freeze in my spot as I hear whose voice that is.

I turn _very_ slowly only to be met by four different pairs of shocked eyes.

Sirius eyes move up and down my body before his expressions changes into a scowl.

James's expression turns into one of anger. 'What are you wearing? Why are you coming out of Adam's room?'

'You spent the night with him, Jess?' Peter asks me.

Remus looks too shy to ask me anything at all. He turns a light shade of pink.

Sirius still hasn't said a word. I'm sure he's trying to kill me with his eyes.

'Guys, shush. Everyone is still sleeping!' I whisper.

'You mean like ADAM?' James bellows.

Before I can answer, the door flies open, and Adam stands on the other side looking very much confused.

'Jess? What's going on?' He asks me.

Sirius's scowl only seems to deepen as he sees that Adam is only wearing his knickers.

'I didn't want to wake you.' I tell him, ignoring the Marauders. 'I was about to go change but when I stepped out, I ran into these guys.'

Adam now notices the expressions of the four boys.

He grins sheepishly at them. 'You guys are up early.'

'No doubt about to go pull a prank.' I say. 'Well, get to it, guys. I'm sure you want to get it done before class.'

None of them move a muscle.

I sigh. 'Well, I'm going to go put some clothes on. Meet me for breakfast?'

Sirius looks ready to murder someone, either Adam or me, I'm not sure.

Adam grins. 'I'll see you in about half an hour?'

I nod and quickly walk away from all of them, wanting to avoid further awkwardness. I'm just lucky that it's early enough that only Adam and I will be in the only ones Great Hall for breakfast. The last thing I need is to run into a certain blonde haired, grey-eyed Slytherin.

'Did you _just_ get in?' Alice whispers, sleepily as I enter our dormitory.

I nod my head and put my fingers to my lips. I didn't want Lily to wake up, she's a bit more observant than Alice, even in the morning.

Alice nods her head and closes her eyes.

I sigh in relief, grab some clothes and head to the washroom, intending to take a nice long, cold shower. I'm sure that at this very moment, Adam is doing the same.

* * *

I'm hiding in the library.

I know it's childish and I know I should really be going to my classes, but I can't bring myself to do it. I'm sure that by now, the Marauders told Lily and Alice _everything_. I'm going to have six people hounding me about what I was doing last night and I'm sure that all of them will be chastising me.

Not that they have any right to.

Especially not Sirius!

I mean, I didn't even _do_ anything. I told them I wouldn't too!

I don't even know why I'm hiding. I'm literally sitting crouched behind the furthest shelf in the library. I don't think that Madam Pince knows I'm here.

'Davidson.'

Nobody I _like_ calls me by my surname. I don't want to turn around. This day is going to be hard enough as it is.

'_Davidson!'_ A male voice says a little louder.

I still don't reply. I don't even make the slightest movement.

'Oh, just curse her already!'

This makes me turn and I whip my wand out.

I'm met by a two smirking Slytherins. One of them is Sirius's _favourite cousin. _The other is her...fiancé? boyfriend? Boy toy? Who knows?

'No need to be so _frightened_. We merely wanted a word.'

'Fuck off.' I reply.

I rather face the Slytherins than my friends right now.

'That little prank your friends pulled wasn't very nice.' He says, slightly angry.

'Well, the way your friends attacked me wasn't very nice either, Lestrange.' I spat. 'I couldn't wash their stench off me for weeks.'

Bellatrix cackles at this. '_Their _stench? You're kidding, Mudblood.'

'Nope. You'd think you rich, high classedPurebloods would know something about a shower.' I reply. 'Evidently, you don't.'

'Bella, calm down.' Rodolphus Lestrange says, holding Bellatrix back.

I just laugh. Truth be told, I didn't even see her coming. It's a good thing _he _stopped her, seeing as how I'm not exactly in the mood for bruises.

I suddenly stop laughing.

Lestrange is saying something to me but I don't listen.

_They_ know who I am. Travers and Yaxley know who I am. Yet, Lucius Malfoy didn't even recognize me. How is it that _they_ know, but _he_ doesn't have a clue?

Although I suppose I should be thankful. I mean, I don't think I even want to know what will happen to me if Malfoy finds out who I am.

I snap back to reality only to see Lestrange and Bellatrix fighting. I roll my eyes, stand up and slip away unnoticed.

I haven't the slightest idea what they want me for, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. I should probably go tell Sirius...but the timing is a bit...off.

'Jessica!'

I turned around and smile at some cute Hufflepuff boy.

'Hey Jordon, how's it going?' I ask.

I'm so glad I remember his name. It slipped my mind for a few seconds.

'Your friends are looking for you.' He replies.

I cringe a little. 'Yeah I'm sort of... avoiding them.'

'Yeah well...they're looking for you.' Jordon repeats. 'Asking everyone where you are. I just thought I'd pass on the message. It seems pretty urgent.'

'All I have is a lecture coming.' I sigh. 'But thanks Jordon.'

Jordon looks at me, confused, but I don't stick around long enough to explain anything to him.

I know I can't avoid them for long and I swear I was stopped at least a dozen times in the last five minutes alone.

Before I know it, someone grabs me from behind and I let out a scream.

What is this, another Slytherin attack? This is surely the wrong time to be avoiding my friends.

'Keep struggling and it'll only hurt more! I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to get you to class!'

'SIRIUS?' I scream. 'Let me go, you dolt!'

Of course, he doesn't and practically drags me into my Transfiguration class. And of course, everyone's eyes are on us as we enter.

I grumble all the way to my seat, beside Alice.

'I'm sitting with her.' Sirius declares.

Alice rolls her eyes. 'No, you're not.'

'Thank you!' I exclaim. 'Get out of here, Sirius.'

'Alice.' Sirius says, sternly.

That is weird. Sirius is never _stern._

Alice seems to be thinking along the same lines and she hesitantly stands up.

'Alice!' I exclaim, feeling very much betrayed.

'Mister Black, Miss Davidson would you two take your seats?' Professor McGonagall bellows.

_Please sit down Alice. Please sit back down. _

She doesn't. She goes to sit beside James. _Sirius_ sits with me.

You know what? Screw him. I don't have to talk to him. And I cannot believe that_ he_, of all people, is the one talking to me. I would prefer anyone to him.

I turn to the side. I'm going to ignore him. I don't care if he's shooting daggers at me. _I don't care_.

I don't think we're doing any Transfiguration today. Just another boring lesson. _Great_.

'Davidson, stop ignoring me.' Sirius says, annoyed.

I'm sorry? It's Davidson now?

'Davidson.' Sirius says, a little louder.

I ought to punch him in the face.

'Davenport.' Sirius says, instead.

'Excuse me!' I yell.

I do punch him in the face. I don't care that several girls gasp. I don't care that just as many cheer.

And I sure as hell don't care that Professor McGonagall is yelling at me.

Or the fact that Sirius's face is contorted in rage.

'Stupid whore.' Sirius hisses.

'Are you kidding me?' I scream. 'What right do _you, _of all people,have to say that to me?'

'It's just a fucking name!' Sirius yells. 'What are you so afraid of, huh?'

'Sirius – '

'Stay out of this, Potter!' I shout. 'Sirius, you don't care about anyone but yourself! How _dare_ you call me a whore! How dare you force me to class! And HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT NAME!'

I barely even notice that McGonagall is still yelling at us.

'You're just another girl on Adam's list. You couldn't have lost it to anyone else?' Sirius bellows.

The class simultaneously breaks out into chatter.

Sirius's eyes widen as he realizes what he said out loud.

You know what, that's enough. I push past Sirius, hard. He grabs me again, and I punch him. Again.

I'm sure this time, I broke his nose.

I can hear my classmates calling me a whore. I can hear people asking if I really lost my virginity to Adam.

I'm sure I just got a month's worth of detention. And a letter home as well.

I run out.

Stupid Sirius. _Stupid Sirius._

Stupid Sirius Black!

I bump into someone.

'Well, well, just who we were looking for.'

Oh god, not again.

I try to run.

'Not so fast.' Yaxley says, pointing his wand at me.

'Look, it's Sirius you want. I'm not in the fucking mood!' I yell.

Yaxley laughs. So does Travers. And Bellatrix. And Lestrange.

Great, can this get any worse?

'Don't you have classes?' I ask. 'Don't you have anything better to do than to harass me?'

'We admit, it is a shame to waste our time on a filthy Mudblood such as yourself.' Travers says, smoothly. 'But you're the easiest way to get to those Bloodtraitors.'

I take a deep breath. 'Give me your best shot.'

It's not like James or Sirius has given me much thought these days anyways. These guys will only be angered to find out they wasted their time more than they originally thought.

That thought makes me smile.

'Wait a little while.' Bellatrix Black says.

I roll my eyes. Surely _she _isn't getting cold feet?

'Why?' Travers asks, annoyed.

'Lucius is still in class.' Bellatrix shrugs. 'He says he wants to teach the Mudblood a lesson. I told him I'd introduce him to her, so we have to wait for him.'

I can't even get any of their responses through to my head.

Lucius? Did they just say Lucius Malfoy?

Oh fuck. He'd recognize me in a second. I dart my eyes back and forth. There's no way I can take all of them!

But there's no way in _hell_ that I'm going to let Malfoy see me.

I glance nervously in Bellatrix's direction. She's the only other girl here and she's my only chance to escape.

I glance briefly at Lestrange.

I sure as hell hope my luck will pick up now. Or else Lestrange may kill me for what I'm about to do to his precious girlfriend.

Once again, everyone else is distracted by their own conversation, so I use their distraction to my advantage. They're all surrounding me, but I used all my strength to push Bellatrix down.

She screams.

Wands whip out.

I'm running faster than I thought I was capable of. I hear them yelling behind me.

Oh fuck!

Spells. I see colours.

I turn the first corner and then the next. And the one after that.

Why is everyone still in class?

'HELP ME!' I scream.

'What on earth – '

'PROFESSOR!' I scream in delight.

I stop running.

So do the Slytherins behind me.

'Shouldn't you all be in class?' Professor Slughorn asks, a bit too jollily.

'Actually, I was looking for you! I had a question about the potions assignment.' I lie with ease. 'I don't know what these guys are doing.'

They're all scowling and glaring at me. I grin back at them.

I am _so_ dead late. But for now, I think I'll bask in my triumph.

Suddenly, Travers smirks.

'Professor, I have questions about _my_ potions assignment too.' He says.

I drop my grin.

The others are smirking.

'Well, why don't you two come into my office now?' Slughorn suggests.

'Er, actually...I left my assignment in the Common Room!' I say suddenly. 'I'll run and go get it!'

Before Professor Slughorn even has a chance to say anything, I run again.

God, I'm so sick of this. I can't believe I'm running from these guys just because of Sirius. If they want him, they should come after _him_. I've got better things to do.

The thought of almost running into Malfoy is still fresh in my mind. I can't even imagine what he would do or how angry he would be. I _know_ it's evitable, our paths will cross at one point and he _will_ recognize me.

I should've altered my appearance at the ball, then I wouldn't be in this situation.

'Password?' The Fat Lady asks, as I reach the entryway to the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Gillywater.' I say, after taking a few moments to catch my breath.

The Fat Lady swings open the door and lets me enter the Common Room, making me feel safe once more. I sigh and go to seat myself in my favourite couch, right in front of the fireplace.

I know this isn't an ideal place to sit, seeing as how classes will be over in a little while. Not only is Sirius going to walk through the portrait hole, so is a bunch other people in my house, who have inevitably, by now, heard the fresh peace of gossip, which unfortunately centres on me. However, I can't be bothered to go upstairs to my room. The Common Room always felt more calming to me... I assume it's got something to do with the fireplace in front of me, the balcony off to the side, the spacious room, two separate staircases, posters, the lighting, and of course, the beautiful mixture of gold and red everywhere.

The Common Room is my haven.

People always talk. At least this time, when they do, I have the satisfaction of knowing that whatever they're saying about me isn't true. It's just due to Sirius and his big, dumb mouth.

I mentally curse Sirius in my head a little while longer, before the portrait door swings opens. Classes are over and people are beginning to return to their Common Rooms. I get a few stares as people enter, some are plainly obvious and some are just sneaky glances.

I'm thankful to see the Marauders enter, without Sirius present.

'He's still in the Hospital Wing.' Remus tells me, as I eye them, expectantly.

I grin childishly, remembering Sirius's broken nose.

None of the Marauders return my smile, not because I injured their friend, but because they're still upset with what they think I did with Adam.

I'm more relieved once I see Alice and Lily walk in. They came to my rescue before I even send them a signal to come over.

'I think you guys have done enough for one day.' Lily says, coolly.

'_We_ didn't do anything, Evans.' James defends.

Lily pointedly ignores him. 'Are you alright?'

I shrug in return. I'm not about to discuss the matter with everyone else in the Common Room eavesdropping only a few feet away from us.

'I've got your homework.' Alice tells me. 'Professor McGonagall was _furious_. You're lucky you left when you did.'

My grin returns as I imagine a red faced McGonagall screeching at a bleeding Sirius.

'But, there's more.' Alice interrupts.

Of course there is.

'You've got detention...tonight. With Sirius.' Alice tells me, slowly.

I should've seen this coming, but it doesn't stop me from being irritated.

'_With_ him?' I ask. 'Is McGonagall praying for another broken nose?'

'Jess, he shouldn't have said what he said.' James says, sighing. 'He didn't mean to. We just wanted to talk to you.'

'You guys just jump to conclusions, you don't want to listen to me, you just want to berate me for something you _think_ I did!' I exclaim, annoyed.

'Is this about Adam?' Alice asks. 'What happened anyways? The thing Sirius yelled about you – '

'Nothing happened!' I yell, a little too loud. 'I am a _virgin_!'

The entire Common Room simultaneously pauses and I stalk up to my dormitory, not wanting to deal with false accusations and prying ears any longer.

I can already hear James and Lily begin to argue as I reach the top of the stairs and head to my room.

* * *

I swear it's been hours since I left the Common Room. I don't even have anything to do. I finished my homework ages ago and unfortunately can't bring myself to do anything else.

I was just lying in bed, when my door opened and Alice came in.

'Hey, Sweetheart, listen, I know you're not in the best of moods right now – '

'I know. I'm sorry. It's _them_ I'm mad at, particularly Sirius, not you guys.' I murmur, quietly.

Alice laughs and lets me know that she understands.

I don't know what I did to get such great friends like Lily and Alice.

'Um, I hate to tell you this... in fact, Lily and I argued over who gets to come up and tell you.' Alice rambled.

I give her a questioning look.

'You have to go downstairs for detention now.' Alice says, forcing a smile. 'It's across our Transfiguration room.'

I sigh in annoyance. 'Let me change. Thanks for letting me know, Alice.'

Alice nods and leaves the room. Standing up, I decide to prepare myself to endure the next hour in detention with Sirius.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys are enjoying the story!

**Rosalie L. **


	4. Quidditch

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait everyone! But now, I'm back!

- Rosalie L.

Ms. Marionette

I'm glad you're liking this story as well! I thought i needed a change from Anne's dark life :D That, and I've been dying to write a Lucius Malfoy story.

* * *

I rummage through my closet and take out a fitted red blouse and some white skin tight jeans. For once, I don't even bother to look in the mirror before I head out the room.

I give Lily and Alice a small smile, before I leave my Common Room.

I can't help but notice that the Marauders are nowhere to be seen. They're probably out playing another prank on someone. Personally, I hope it's on the Slytherins, who seem to have made it their mission to hunt me down, for some odd reason. It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't include Malfoy in their plans.

What am I going to say when I come face to face with Malfoy? Should I even say anything? Perhaps I should be aiming for a state of denial, after all, I'm sure that's what he's going to do and – '

'Oh!' I gasp, slightly in surprise.

'Jess!'

I smile up at Adam. 'I'm sorry, I was completely lost in my own head! It happens very often, unfortunately. I'm usually very graceful otherwise and...'

I can't believe I'm still rambling stupidly.

'I actually have to go!' I say abruptly.

'Wait!' Adam exclaims, blocking my way. 'About those rumours, I swear, I didn't start them, Jess. I've been telling everybody it's not true.'

I almost laugh at this. Adam looks so serious and sincere, it's actually cute.

'I know, Sirius did.' I tell him, grinning. 'Hence his bloody nose and my hurry to get to detention right now.'

Adam looks relieved and amused.

'Well, off you go. I don't want to keep you.' Adam tells me. 'But, hey, we should hang out again sometime.'

'Sometime sounds nice.' I tell him. 'Let me know when!'

I proceeded to dash down the corridor now. I already caused a huge commotion before, I don't wish to make things worse and be late for detention.

'Nice of you to join us, Miss Davidson.' Professor McGonagall says, as I stand by the doorway, trying to catch my breath.

'Sorry.' I reply. 'About everything, Professor. I didn't mean to come late to class, then disrupt it, injure a student, cause a scene and then... leave class.'

I'm sure if Sirius wasn't so mad at me, he'd be smirking. Instead, he's standing a few feet behind Professor McGonagall, scowling at me.

Professor McGonagall proceeds to lecture me for a few minutes, before bringing Sirius into the conversation. After lecturing us both for about ten minutes more, she leaves us to sort files as our detention.

'Better than shining trophies.' Sirius says, lightly.

'Or scrubbing cauldrons.' I add.

'Don't forget sorting potion ingredients.' Sirius includes.

'Especially if they ooze out some sort of liquid.' I say, remembering the time I had to sort Flobberworms with James.

Of course the detention was handed out by a Slytherin prefect.

Sirius laughs at this.

We don't talk again for a long time.

'It's alphabetically, right?' Sirius asks.

I think that's a rather lame excuse for conversation.

'Yes.' I say, rolling my eyes.

'By first names or last names?'

'Last names. It's always last names.' I say, rudely. 'You'd think you'd know that by now.'

'How many damn files are there here?' Sirius exclaims, annoyed. 'I don't see the point in this. They could do this with magic in a matter of seconds and it'd be far more accurate!'

'It's punishment for a reason.' I reply, casually.

'I didn't mean to say it.' Sirius tells me, giving up on his filing.

I stop my filing too and just shrug at Sirius. I know he's staring at me, waiting for me to say more but I really don't know what to say. Sirius and I don't really fight. In fact, I don't fight with any of them. Except for my incident at the masquerade ball with Malfoy, I tell Sirius, the rest of the Marauders, Alice and Lily everything.

'I know I don't have any right to tell you not to – '

'I didn't have sex with him, Sirius.' I interrupt. 'I slept in his bed, with his shirt on for comfort... but I didn't have... sex. I did with him what I do with you guys all the time.'

Sirius looks relieved and I'm completely overjoyed that he believes me but I can't help but notice that he still looks less than pleased.

'I thought that's what you wanted to hear.' I say, confused.

'It is but... you know, it's different with us.' Sirius says, struggling with his words. 'I mean, we're different from the other guys, aren't we? You don't put us in the same category as Adam, do you? We certainly don't put you in the same category as any of the other girls.'

I know you're different and it's true, I don't put you guys in the same category.' I admit, reluctantly. 'What I did with Adam wasn't _exactly_ the same as I do with you guys. It wasn't as innocent and I don't pretend that it was, but it was innocent enough. I didn't plan on doing anything that sensual with him.'

'I guess I just can't believe you went with Adam even after I warned you.' Sirius says, with a shrug. 'I know what he wants form you, Jess.'

I laugh at this. 'If I stayed away from every guy who wanted _that_ from me, I certainly wouldn't have much people to keep me company.'

'I'm serious, Jess!' Sirius exclaims.

I move closer too Sirius and say, 'But you're alwaysSirius!'

'Lucky for you, then.' Sirius says, flashing me the charming smile the girls at Hogwarts die for.

I give Sirius my own seductive smile.

'Just how lucky?' I ask, suggestively.

Sirius teasingly places his hand on my thigh, moving it higher up, inch by inch.

'Ahem.'

Sirius pulls his hand away as if he's been burned and smiles innocently at professor McGonagall, who, in my opinion, looks very flushed.

I put on my most angelic face. 'Is everything alright Professor?'

I can tell she's just dying to give us another lecture right now.

'Your detention is finished.' Professor McGonagall tells us, stiffly.

Sirius and I hurriedly leave the room and the second we turn the corner, we burst out laughing.

'Did you see the look on her face?' Sirius asks, doubling over with laughter.

'I think that's the last time she puts us detention together.' I reply, once I finish laughing.

Sirius stands up straight and gestures for us to return to go elsewhere.

'Thanks for trying to take care of me.' I tell Sirius, sincerely. 'It means a lot to me.'

'It's us against the world.' Sirius says, simply. 'You guys are my family.'

'Speaking of family...' I say, hesitantly.

Sirius stops walking at once. 'What about my family?'

I almost don't want to tell them.

'They want something, Sirius.' I finally say. 'They're looking for me.'

Sirius takes a deep breath. I can see the rage overtaking him.

'You have to let me fight them, Sirius. I can't keep running away.' I say, determined.

Sirius nearly snaps. 'Are you kidding? They're going to kill you! They hang out in a huge gang, you'll be outnumbered.'

'I can't keep running, it feels wrong! I should stay and fight even if I end up getting hurt... again!' I exclaim. 'I'm in Gryffindor, it's in my nature to stand up for myself and fight! Bravery, daring nerve, do these words ring a bell to you, Sirius?'

'Does the word Cruciatus mean anything to you!' Sirius bellows.

I inhale sharply. _I've_ never been under the Cruciatus.

'Maybe it's best if I stay away from you... just for a while.' Sirius says, suddenly.

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

'Excuse me?' I ask, nearly stuttering.

'Just for a while.' Sirius repeats.

'WHY?' I exclaim, outraged.

'They want you because we're close.' Sirius says, shoving his hands into his pocket. 'You're alone a lot Jess, it'll be easy for them to find and corner you.'

'I'm not afraid of them! I'm not afraid to fight!' I tell Sirius, looking him straight in the eye.

We should be heading to the Great Hall for Dinner. Obviously, I'm glad we're not because Malfoy is the last person I want to run into but I'm sure our friends are waiting for us.

'I know you're not afraid but I am! I fear for your safety, Jess!' Sirius replies. 'And you _should_ be afraid, what if they find out who you are?'

That little statement does make me freeze. The last thing I want is for the Slytherins, or anyone really, to figure out who I really am.

'They'll never leave you alone if they find out who you are.' Sirius says. 'Trust me, Jess, I know about this stuff more than anyone else.'

'I can't run.' I say, shaking my head. 'It's not in me to run away like a coward!'

'Then promise me you won't stay alone?' Sirius asks me. 'Always stay with _someone_, at least. Make all those boys walk you back to the common room or to your classes, it's the least they can do.'

'Will that make you feel better?' I ask Sirius.

'It's either that, or one of us stays by your side all the time, and I think you'll get pretty tired of that.' Sirius said, shrugging.

I laugh and agree, or rather, I tell Sirius I agree, just to make him feel better.

Right when Sirius starts to say something, I hear another voice.

A voice that makes my heart beat fast. In anticipation. In surprise. In fear.

Without thinking, I pull Sirius into the nearest closest, which of course, turns out to be a broom closet. I shut the door behind us.

'Jess, what the hell?' Sirius yells.

I can't let them him hear us.

I lean into Sirius, push my body against his and crash my lips onto his lips.

After what feels like an eternity, and I really do mean an eternity, with my hands wrapped around his neck and his hands on my waist, sliding closer and closer to my arse. Let's not forget the delightful dance our tongues seem to be doing, Sirius finally pushes me off him.

Even in the darkness, I can see the fury on his face.

I run out of the broom closet in full speed, thankful to see that Malfoy was no longer in the hallways. I hear Sirius running behind me but he was a quite a distance behind.

'Gillywater!' I exclaim, reaching the Common Room after turning the corner.

The Fat Lady lets me in and I try dashing up the stairs.

I feel someone's arms around my waist and I know Sirius has caught up to me. The next thing I know, Sirius and I are sliding to the ground, to the bottom of the staircase.

I guess Sirius forgot to do his little trick. I groan and look up to see the flat stairs going back to normal. Before I get a chance to swear at Sirius for almost making me crack my skull open, he pins me down.

The anger on his face stops me from talking.

He's breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. I'm too busy trying to think of excuses to actually get my breathing back to normal.

We stay in this position for a long time. Apparently, I'm not the only one who can't think of anything to say.

When we finally hear the portrait door swing open, Sirius lets go of me and stands up quickly. People enter the common room, to find me lying on the ground, with Sirius standing over me.

'What's going on?' James asks, coming over to Sirius and me.

I push myself up into the sitting position.

Remus and Peter also approach us.

'Um, where's Lily and Alice?' I ask, lamely.

'Still eating.' Peter answers. 'Are you okay, Jess? Why are you on the ground?'

I force a smile and nod that I'm okay. I have no clue what to say to anyone right now. I should probably stand up instead of remaining on the floor like an idiot.

'What was that?' Sirius finally blurts out.

Impeccable timing.

I shrug and stand up.

'I haven't got any idea what you're talking about.' I say, casually.

I turn to head up the stairs again but Sirius grabs me... again!

'Let me go!' I tell Sirius.

'Padfoot, what's going on?' Remus asks, warily.

Sirius simply stares at me, making it clear he wasn't about to let me go without an explanation.

'I'm sorry.' I mumbled. 'I don't know what came over me. I took things too far.'

James, Remus and Peter all look on with confusion.

'Please...' I pleaded, inwardly hoping he'll fall for my trick.

'Just a game?' Sirius asks me.

'Won't happen again.' I falsely promise. 'I was just trying to distract you... and change the topic.'

Sirius nods his head and lets go of me, falling for my excuse. It takes all my effort not sigh in utter relief.

'Why'd you run?' Sirius asks.

'You got all weird on me.' I mumble, childishly.

The Marauders all begin laughing at once at me. I join them, of course, but I certainly made note of a new fact: Sirius is unbelievably intimidating when he gets really mad. Even with my Gryffindor bravery, I ran like hell, knowing that it's best to avoid an angry Sirius.

It sounds weird to run away from Sirius but, never in my life, did I ever imagine that he could be so intimidating.

'So... did you guys make up?' Remus asks, awkwardly.

I grin as Sirius puts his arm around my shoulders. 'Yup.'

'Good.' James says, relived. 'Because we've got Quidditch practice tomorrow morning.'

I roll my eyes and laugh. 'Thanks for the concern!'

'I mean it! We have to beat Slytherin!'

I can feel my smile falter and my stomach clench.

'Well, then I suppose I should head upstairs and get some rest.' I say, even with the knowledge that it was too early to go to bed.

The Marauders shoot me questioning looks but I just shrug and head up the stairs. I cringe a little remembering that just a few minutes ago, the staircase suddenly flattened underneath me and sent me to the ground.

Hogwarts magic never ceases to amaze me.

* * *

'What'd you got there, Malfoy?'

'Bellatrix.' Lucius greeted. 'It's called a book. Perhaps you've heard of it?'

'Sorry Malfoy, I don't think I can pretend to be interested in your life any longer.' Bellatrix said, casually. 'So I'll just get to the point.'

'Please do.' Lucius said, irritated.

'Where's Rodolphus?' Bellatrix asked. 'He's not in his room.'

'You know where he is.' Lucius drawled. 'Do not drag me into your petty competitions.'

Bellatrix licked her lips seductively and ran her finer down Lucius's chest.

'You've already been dragged into it.' Bellatrix whispered.

Lucius chuckled but did not return Bellatrix's advances.

'You're still thinking about the girl, aren't you?' Bellatrix asked, smugly. 'The one from the ball?'

Lucius raised his eyebrow at Bellatrix. 'I haven't any idea what you mean, Bella.'

'Oh, don't play dumb with me, Rodolphus told me all about it.' Bellatrix smirked. 'All night with only _one_ girl? I find that hard to believe.'

Lucius shrugged. 'Perhaps I'm lying.'

'As I thought.' Bellatrix concluded. 'I know you too well, Malfoy. You can't stay with one girl.'

'And you can't stay with one man.' Lucius replied.

'And Rodolphus can't stay with one girl either.' Bellatrix added.

Lucius smirked at this but said nothing otherwise.

'So, when is he going to propose?' Bellatrix asked.

Lucius sighed and removed himself off the leather couches as Bellatrix began to yell behind him.

'Is that Bella I hear?' Rodolphus asked, as Lucius entered his dorm room.

'One, there better not be a girl in here and two, why are you in _my_ dormitory?' Lucius asked, annoyed. 'And yes, that is Bellatrix, she's looking for you.'

'Good. Time for round too.' Rodolphus said, jumping off the bed in his boxers.

Lucius held back his smirk.

'There is a girl in here.' Lucius concluded. 'Who is it?'

'Oh, that girl you danced with at the ball, I found her and tried to bring her to you, but we ended up fucking.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'Sorry, mate.'

'Well, whores will be whores.' Lucius drawled. 'There's always another one around the corner.'

'I'm sure Bella's gone by now, so looks like you're stuck with me, mate.' Rodolphus said, putting one of Lucius's shirts.

'How exciting for me.' Lucius replied, sarcastically. 'The girl?'

'Clarissa, get out!' Rodolphus called.

'It's _Marissa_.' Replied an angry looking brunette.

Rodolphus flashed her a smile. 'Really? That's a much prettier name. It suits you perfectly.'

Lucius tried hard to contain his laughter as Marissa fell for Rodolphus's trick. She began kissing him at once and proceeded to dress once Rodolphus had his fun.

'I'll see you later, Marissa!' Rodolphus called, grinning.

After she shut the door behind her, Rodolphus dropped his grin and scowled.

'God, I hate the young ones.' Rodolphus declared.

'I'm pretty sure she's a seventh year.' Lucius informed his friend.

'With that brain?' Rodolphus sneered.

'She's a Hufflepuff, isn't she?' Lucius asked.

'Good point.' Rodolphus gave in. 'What're we doing today?'

'I haven't got any clue. How's it going with Black's Mudblood friend?' Lucius asked.

'She ran off last time we saw her.' Rodolphus shrugged. 'I still can't believe you don't know who she is.'

'Perhaps when I see her, I'll remember.' Lucius drawled. 'She couldn't have been anything great if I don't remember her.'

'She's a Mudblood, what do you expect?' Rodolphus asked, smirking.

Lucius smirked right back. 'Right you are, my friend.'

'Gryffindor booked the Quidditch pitch today.' Rodolphus said, suddenly.

'And?' Lucius asked. 'We didn't plan to practise today.'

'We could go watch them practise.' Rodolphus suggested. 'It'll help us strategize.'

'Next time.' Lucius said. 'Not in the mood to watch Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors play today.'

'Then what do we do now?' Rodolphus asked.

'You can go find Bellatrix.' Lucius said, heading towards the door. 'I'm going to see what Marissa thinks of the Malfoy name.'

Rodolphus winked at him. 'Believe me, what she lacks in brains, she makes up in physical skills.'

'Exactly what I was hoping for.' Lucius drawled.

'Hey, all jokes aside, how's it going with the girl from the ball?' Rodolphus asked.

'I'm not saying a word. It turns out you tell your girlfriend these things.' Lucius said, rolling his eyes.

'I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!' Rodolphus yelled.

Lucius waved it off and left the room.

* * *

'You know, I don't think I've ever seen you look nervous to play Quidditch.' Sirius says, taking a seat beside me.

I glare at him. 'Who says I'm nervous?'

'No one. I took a guess.' Sirius smirks.

'Well, I'm not nervous.' I tell Sirius.

'You tried faking sick this morning.' Sirius points out. 'Then you pretended you twisted your ankle... twice.'

'Fine!' I say, throwing my hands in the air. 'I'm nervous.'

'TOLD YOU SHE'S NERVOUS, JAMES!' Sirius yells out.

My mouth falls open in shock. 'Sirius!'

He shrugs. 'Better he lectures you than the rest of us.'

Right on cue, James comes over and does begin to lecture me.

'Nervous? What have you got to be nervous about? This is Quidditch! This is our sport! So what if we're facing Slytherin? It's Slytherin! We can and we _will_ beat them, Jess!' James exclaims. 'I can't believe you would try to sabotage this for us! We need you! You're a great chaser and you'll do great! We'll all do great! We – '

'Enough of the pep talk, James. I'm fine.' I insist.

Sirius is standing behind James, grinning at my misfortune.

'You know, actually, it was Sirius who put me up to this.' I tell James. 'He said something about working you up and – '

'I DID NOT!' Sirius exclaims, loudly.

James at once begins to lecture Sirius, who childishly places his hands over his ears and begins to hum.

'Good job.' Remus says, smiling.

I wink at him and force a smile on my face.

Today's the day. This is it. I'm going to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy once more... and there's nothing I can do to get out of this now.

I know I should be focusing on the match right now, but I just can't help but wonder what's going to happen. The only thing that's keeping me remotely calm right now is Sirius and James's antics.

'Enough of the yelling!' Sirius finally yells. 'We've got to head out now.'

'He's right.' Frank Longbottom, our seeker, replies.

'Now?' I ask, nervously.

James rounds on me.

'Not now!' Remus says to James, while pulling me up. 'We've got to go.'

James sends me a stern look, before grabbing his broom and heading out.

'Are you alright?' Remus asks me.

'Something bad is going to happen, I just know it.' I whisper to Remus.

'It's alright, I'm rather nervous too.' Remus tells me. 'I know it's your first match and it's mine too, remember?'

I smile, reluctantly. 'Right.'

'Now, let's get out there before James has a panic attack.' Remus says, laughing lightly.

Remus and I grab our brooms and as soon as we reach the outdoors, we mount our brooms and fly up to our positions. I fly directly to the left of James, giving him an encouraging smile.

The Slytherin team starts to arrive after us. The crowds around us are already cheering and roaring and I realize that I _am_ nervous about my first ever Quidditch match. Everyone else on the team, except for Remus, has already been on for at least a year.

'Alright Jess?' James asks me.

I grin at him. As nervous as I am, I'm also excited. I give him a thumbs up and let him know I'm ready.

The Slytherin team is finally all here, so Madam Hooch comes in the middle and explains some basic rules to us, before asking the captains to shake hands.

I finally let myself look at Malfoy, who hasn't noticed me yet. He and James fly towards each other, James with a determined glare and Malfoy with a sneer. They shake hands, well, actually, it appears like they're actually trying break each other's hands.

When they finally let go of each other, Malfoy proceeds to turn to Sirius, sneering at him.

Sirius scowls at Malfoy and I grow tense. There is so much hatred between them...

Finally, Malfoy looks to James's other side, straight at me.

Our eyes make contact for the first time since the night of the ball. Malfoy's eyes widen slightly in shock. He looks from James to Sirius and then back at me again.

He finally realizes who I am. And he knows I'm the one who danced with him all night at the ball, before running off on him.

I can't even tell what kind of expression I have on my face. My heart is racing and all I can do is look at him.

Finally, the whistle blows and Malfoy's face goes white with rage.

Okay, time to concentrate on the match. I fly higher up into the air, joining my fellow chasers, James and Sirius.

I sneak a look at Malfoy, who's clearly yelling at his teammates, particularly his beaters.

I have to concentrate on the match! I can't keep looking at him!

I fly up and snatch a Quaffle before the other team could get it. All of a sudden, a bludger comes towards me and I barely move away in time.

I turn to see the Slytherin beaters coming at me.

I fly in the opposite direction. I need to score this goal.

Two Slytherin chasers, Dolohov and Gibbon, come towards me, one on each side, trying to corner me. I fly up and they follow me. Another bludger misses me.

My heart's beating fast. _They're doing this on purpose_.

I glance at James. He looks terrified for my sake.

I look ahead to see Sirius and throw him my Quaffle. He catches it but looks concerned for me as well.

At least I know I'm not imagining anything. Malfoy and his team are out to get me.

I manage to fly away from his chasers, still avoiding Bludgers. The Gryffindor beaters come towards me.

'What's going on, Jess?' Remus asks me, hurriedly.

'I don't know! Please keep the bludgers away from me!' I exclaim, before flying off.

Remus goes to talk to the other beater, Fabian Prewett.

This isn't even a Quidditch game to me anymore. I'm not even trying to play, I'm trying not to get killed! My opponents are trying to knock me off my broom!

I barely dodge another bludger. I take a deep breath.

They're coming out of nowhere.

'JESS!' Sirius yells at me.

I fly out of the way just in time, and yell out in frustration.

'Having fun, Mudblood?'

I nearly choke on my own breath as Lucius comes towards me at a rapid speed, with a Quaffle in his hand.

What's he doing?

I fly upwards and Malfoy follows me.

I'm flying too high. James has always warned me not to do this, but Malfoy's chasing me and I can't do a damn thing about it!

I can hear people in the stadiums yelling, some in fear, others in anger.

I pick up my speed when I notice Malfoy's other teammates also following me.

Before I know it, I'm surrounded, with nowhere else to fly.

When they suddenly move out of the way, I get scared out of my mind. I know why they're moving.

'_OH GOD_!' I scream.

_Crack._

My arm. Those fucking Slytherins!

I scream out again, as another bludger hits me.

My head's spinning. I can only see flashes of green.

One more bludger.

I let go of my broom. Broken arm, bleeding head. Merlin knows what else.

I close my eyes.

I only open them again as feel myself no longer descending.

'Remus, what're you – '

'I'm not letting you crash to the ground.' Remus says, shaking his head. 'None of us are. I was the closest and got to you first.'

Remus carries me to the ground on his broom. We're both disqualified.

'We've got to get you to the Hospital Wing.' Remus says, urgently.

'REMUS!' I scream.

Remus turns just in time to reach out for his wand and conjure a shield before a bludger hits us.

'Are they out of their mind?' Remus screams.

Madam Hooch begins to yell at the Slytherin beaters, Lestrange and Jugson.

Remus picks me up in his arms.

'Remus, the match!' I exclaim.

'Forget it. We can't do anything anymore. I need to get you to the Hospital Wing.' Remus says.

I don't try to argue. The pain and throbbing of my head, arm and my right side stops me from doing so.

As Remus is carrying me, I hear the unmistakable voices of Lily and Alice.

'Are you alright, Jess?'

'Merlin! Those guys are crazy!'

'How could they do that?'

'_Why_ would they do that?'

'Gosh, you're bleeding so much!'

I groan out, half in frustration, and half in pain.

Remus, after a lot more yelling from Lily and Alice, finally gets me to the Hospital Wing.

'Check on me later.' I tell them. 'I need some rest. Go check on the match.'

'No, we'll stay!' Lily insists.

'Exactly, Jess. We can't just leave you!' Alice joins in.

I shoot Remus a pleading look. He also looks like he doesn't want to leave though.

Luckily Madam Pomfrey comes to my rescue.

'She's right. It's best if she gets some rest. She's lost a significant amount of blood and she needs to heal.' Madam Pomfrey says, as she passes me a vial.

I wrinkle my nose at the contents in it.

'Alright but we're coming back very soon!' Lily says, resolutely.

I sigh. 'Yes, of course. But for now, please just let me rest?'

Alice nods and very carefully gives me a hug.

Lily, Alice and Remus all leave within a matter of seconds.

'I'm going to head out for a bit, myself. Call me if you need _anything_.' Madam Pomfrey says to me. 'But you should be fine. All you really need is some rest.'

I nod and smile at her, with some difficulty. 'Thank you.'

I wait a few minutes until Madam Pomfrey is gone. I'm all alone in the Hospital Wing and I'm thankful for it.

Finally, I break down sobbing.

I didn't want _this_ to happen. I didn't want to get hurt or to end up in the Hospital Wing! I've never been so bloody terrified in my life!

That was _no _Quidditch match! It was like a hunt and I was their prey.

Still sobbing, I finally drink whatever's in the vial Madam Pomfrey gave me. I nearly spit it out but luckily I swallow it and it stays down.

I lie down on the hospital bed, wiping my tears away.

I _knew_ something bad was going to happen. So much for my prince charming.

It _had_ to be Malfoy, didn't it?


	5. Let the Games Begin

AlaineThornton

Aww, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I think I tend to move fast in my story and skip out on the details, so I'm trying really hard not to do that for this one. I think seeing the story from Jessica's point of view helps understand each character a little better.

As for a love triangle, that's not quite it, but you're very close :D You'll see in the later chapters.

Ms. Marionette

Hopefully Lucius's actions will be explained in this chapter. If you're still confused, asked me again :D

I promise, since this is a Lucius/OC story, there will be more interactions between them as the story progresses.

On a funny note, since you mentioned Anne, I literally have to edit this story a dozen times cause I'm so desperate to keep the two storylines different. I swear, sometimes, I write Jessica's character similar to Anne, thinking that I am writing about her, then I have to go back a change it. And on that note... if I write Anne anywhere... I probably meant Jess.

But I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Jess's relationship with Sirius. :D

* * *

'We lost?' I ask, dejectedly.

Sirius sits up straight in his seat and James looks away from the window.

'Who said?' James asks.

'Your expressions.' I reply, sitting up on my bed. 'How long were you here?'

'Long enough.' Sirius replies. 'The others went too go get dinner.'

'You guys skipped dinner for me?' I ask, smiling.

'Well, they promised to get us some food.' James says, ruffling his hair. 'How're you feeling, Jess?'

I sigh heavily. 'Just tired. The pain is mostly gone.'

'Some match, huh?' Sirius asks, angrily.

'Yeah, I mean, I never realized Quidditch matches at Hogwarts are so...intense.' I say, lamely.

'Jess, come on, we all know they targeted you.' James blurts out. 'It wasn't fair! They could've _killed_ you!'

'James, I'm okay, really.' I insist. 'I'm just confused, that's all.'

'I'm not.' Sirius says, darkly. 'I know exactly why they went after you.'

I tense up immediately. I swear I can feel my airway swell up in my throat.

'Why?' I force the words out of my mouth.

'In addition to being in Gryffindor, you're a Muggleborn, or so they think, _and_ you're a girl playing Quidditch.' Sirius said, angrily. 'It's just their prejudices.'

'This is getting ridiculous.' James huffs. 'I mean, the war is out _there_! It's bad enough people are dying left and right but Hogwarts is supposed to be safe!'

I'm watching, along with Sirius, as James rants and rambles angrily about the war. To see James lose it about anything other than Quidditch is really rare.

'James, please calm down.' I ask him, almost pleadingly. 'I'm really okay.'

'Yeah, _this_ time!' James exclaims.

'James, I'm as strong as any of those Slytherins! The only way they can ever get to me is if they corner me. I mean, that shows how cowardly they really are!' I tell him. 'Look I'm well and completely alive thanks to Remus and if it wasn't Remus, then it'd be one of you. They've got their gang, but guess what? I've also got mine.'

James was taking calming breaths.

'You take all this too lightly.' Sirius says to me. 'James is right to be so apprehensive.'

'Careful boys, if anyone else hears you, they may actually start to think you're practical and sensible beings instead of two careless pranksters.' I joke.

'I've known these people since birth, Jessica! If I'm worried about you, then maybe you should be a little scared and for good reason.' Sirius says, intensely. 'It's easy for you to laugh when you don't know a goddamn thing about their world!'

'Sirius, I didn't mean – '

'They hurt people, they torture, they murder, they rape, they imprison, and they assault, without fear of any consequence because they're _Purebloods_. They have the money, the prestige and the influence and thus, they can get away with anything they want!' Sirius all but yells at me. 'I've personally felt the wrath about half of these and witnessed the other half. So, you still think it's funny?'

James looks sorry that he even brought the topic up.

I don't say anything. For James to go crazy over anything but Quidditch is rare, but for Sirius to bring up his personal experience involving those Pureblood radicals is even rarer.

I didn't want to make Sirius or James mad.

'I don't think it's funny, Sirius...' I whisper, almost inaudibly.

'Mate, she's in the hospital for the second time in less than a month because of them.' James defends me. 'I don't think she meant to...'

James trails off as people start to enter the Hospital Wing.

'Got you guys some food.' Remus says, passing a sandwich to Sirius. 'Jess, glad to see you up!'

Lily and Alice place some more food on the table beside me, before they both eagerly come to give me a hug. I hug them back just as eagerly, thankful that the disastrous topic is over.

'Are you feeling better?' Peter asks me.

I can't help but notice that he and Remus are shooting James and Sirius questioning looks.

I guess nothing gets past these guys.

'I'm doing great.' I say, with a smile. 'Thank goodness for potions and magic, huh?'

'Sure, broken bones and blood mean nothing as long as there's potions and magic.' Sirius says, sarcastically.

'If you're going to act like a jerk, then get out!' I exclaim, angrily. 'I need my rest and I'm never going to get it if you keep going at it with me!'

To say that everyone looks shocked at my little outburst would be an understatement. Yes, I know I snapped. I can feel the tension and confusion around everyone.

'Maybe we should all let her rest.' James suggests.

Lily and Alice look ready to argue but Remus pulls them along.

After a few hugs, get well soon wishes and goodbyes, my friends begin to leave. Except for Sirius, of course.

'I think the point was for _you_ to get out.' I tell Sirius. 'I didn't want any of _them_ to go!'

'Why are you mad at me? I'm trying to protect you in case you didn't notice.' Sirius says.

'I really don't need anyone to protect me, Sirius. You may know more about them, but this is _my_ life, understand?' I tell him. 'I'm allowed to make my choices and my mistakes. I don't want you to protect me!'

'I don't want you to get hurt.' Sirius says, slowly. 'Ending up in the Hospital Wing _is_ a big deal, you know.'

'Sirius, I've been here dozens of times!' I exclaim.

'Yeah, when our pranks go wrong, not because people deliberately put you here!' Sirius says, completely frustrated.

'Sirius, how would you feel if James and I got into your business like this?' I ask him. 'How would you like it if James and I did everything in our power to keep you away from your family? Cause believe me, we've both seen enough bruises on you to do just that, we just haven't because it's _your_ choice.'

I can see Sirius clench his teeth and his fists.

'Fine.' Sirius says, simply.

'Fine?' I ask, appalled that he gave up so soon.

'We're going to be arguing about this for the next four years and also some time after that, I'm guessing.' Sirius sighs. 'Just, I don't want to right now.'

I smile at Sirius. 'Merlin, something must be off balance in the universe.'

'Tell me about it.' Sirius smirked. 'I swear something has changed.'

'I think you and I have.' I say to him.

He shrugs and climbs into my hospital bed. I think we're both in denial about our wavering friendship.

'I'm squished.' I tell him, laughing.

He places his arms around me. 'Get some rest.'

'You don't have to stay.' I tell him, closing my eyes.

'I want to. I'll take James's cloak and stay the whole night.' Sirius tells me.

I open my eyes and kiss Sirius on the cheek, which results in him smirking at me.

'You're going to tell me to go, aren't you?' Sirius asks.

'I like my privacy.' I say, casually. 'You know I disappear half the time I'm awake, anyways. I like being alone, sometimes.'

'You know, if you ever run away or get abducted, people won't realize for at least a day.' Sirius says, shaking his head. 'I'd hate to see how often you'd disappear on me once we graduate.'

'On you, perhaps a lot, but you can always ask James if he's seen me.' I inform Sirius.

'Oh, why James?' Sirius asks me.

'I'm going to be an Auror with him. I reckon we'll see a lot of each other.' I say, grinning.

Sirius nods but doesn't return my grin.

'Sirius?'

'Yeah?'

'Privacy.' I remind him.

Sirius nods his head once again and kisses me, just as I kissed him before.

'Hey Jess?' Sirius says, as he gets off my bed.

I shift closer to the middle and make myself comfortable once more.

'Yeah?' I ask him.

'I know you like your independence and your privacy, but you'd never keep anything from me, right?' Sirius asks. 'And you know you can come to me for help?'

I give Sirius an extremely forced smile. 'Of course.'

Sirius grins at me and runs his hand through his hair.

I feel awful. I should tell him about what happened at the ball and why Malfoy really targeted me like that. I know I should tell him and I don't know why I don't.

'I love you to death, Sirius.' I decide to tell him.

'Every girl does.' He jokes.

I laugh and throw one of my pillows at him.

He lets it hit him purposely and laughs along with me. He, then picks it up and returns it to me.

'I love you too, Jess.' Sirius tells me, before giving me one last grin and walking out the room.

I close my eyes once more, knowing that when I wake up, the Marauders will be in my room, hiding out under James's invisibility cloak.

That thought makes me smile and I know I'll have pleasant dreams.

* * *

I take a deep breath but I still don't open my eyes just yet. I toss a little in my sleep, letting the Marauders know I'm about to wake up.

I can hear someone rustling near me. I'm guessing it's Peter, who's usually the loudest of them all.

'Hello boys.' I say, opening my eyes.

I sit up and when I see who's in front of me, I open my mouth to scream, in shock of course... certainly not fright.

My head collides with the headboard behind me as I'm pushed to the very back of my bed. A hand is covering my mouth.

'Keep quiet.' He hisses at me.

He waits till I nod before, letting me go.

I massage my head, thankful that my wound didn't reopen. I wasn't too badly hurt, the shock of it all is just getting to me.

'Get out of here, James and Sirius will be here any second!' I tell him, urgently.

I don't know whether I'm worried for his sake or for mine.

'What are those pathetic Bloodtraitors going to do? With any luck, they'll end up as your new hospital mates.' He replies, nonchalantly.

I scowl at him before reaching over to my bedside table.

I freeze when I can't find my wand.

'You think I'm that dense?' He mocks me.

I can't help but wish Sirius had stayed with me, or any of them, really.

I get out of my bed and look him straight in the eye.

'You got my ribs, my head and my arm. What have you come for now, Malfoy?' I ask him. 'I'm right here, with no wand in hand. Go right ahead, coward, why don't you send me into a coma, this time?'

Malfoy chuckles, as if I were an amusing toy. But there's no mirth in his voice.

'If I wanted to send you into a coma, you'd already be in one, Mudblood.' He drawls.

I want him to slap him for using that word. I can feel my scowl deepen.

'What, Mudblood? Did I offend you?' Malfoy asks, bringing his own scowl to his face.

'Why don't you get this over with?' I ask. 'Your friends have been coming after me for quite a while now. Why don't you go back to your common room a hero, huh? Come on, Malfoy, do what you gits are best at!'

I know taunting him will only make things worse for me, but he's going to attack me anyways. Why not goad him on, why not infuriate him and get under his skin? It doesn't change anything, he still danced with me. Nothing he does will heal his wounded pride! He danced with a _Muggleborn_ all night long and he _liked_ it.

Malfoy comes towards me, taking rapid strides. He looks very menacing but I don't flinch, or move back a single step.

He entangles one of his hands in my hair, and jerks my head back while placing his other hand around my neck. He brings his face very close to mine, staring at me with the most intense hatred etched on his face.

At least, he's not really hurting me yet. He seems so causal about all of this. That thought alone makes me want to shiver.

'I'm sure you all had a good laugh, didn't you?' Malfoy sneered. 'Deluding Lucius Malfoy into dancing with a Mudblood! We'll see who's laughing in a matter of minutes!'

He lets go of me and pushes me back. I don't lose my balance, but have to take a couple steps back to keep myself upright.

Malfoy thinks I _planned_ this?

He takes his wand out and points it straight at me.

'How could I not recognize you?' He sneers. 'I can smell Mudbloods from miles away!'

I wonder what curse he's going to use on me. Sirius's words are ringing thought my head. _Does the word Cruciatus mean anything to you?_

I'm taking deep breaths. I won't let him see I'm afraid. He's still so young, there's no way he knows that curse. I'm just being paranoid...

I can see Malfoy's jaw clench. His wand remains in place, but he hasn't cursed me yet.

'If you forget this happened, so will I!' I blurt out.

He looks at me, questionably.

'James, Sirius... they don't know. No one knows.' I explain slowly to him. 'I didn't know I was dancing with you.'

'Lies!' He hisses at me. 'You did this to make me look like a fool!'

'How could I have known it was you?' I exclaim. 'You gave no indication of who you were, or what house you were in! I never saw green on you!'

Malfoy seems to consider my words carefully.

'You had no red.' He says, at last.

His wand is still pointing straight at me, not even faltering the slightest bit.

'I didn't want to give myself away.' I tell him. 'I'm not proud of that night. I've avoided you ever since... I want this to be kept a secret as much as you do! I didn't plan it and I don't have any intention for _anybody_ to find out about this... to find out I danced with _Lucius Malfoy_!'

'It matters not, Mudblood.' Malfoy drawls.

I nod my head. In his head, it's still my fault he danced with a _Muggleborn._

'I assume Potter and Black will exact their revenge on me?' Malfoy drawls, looking amused once more.

I hope they're asleep. I hope they're not looking at their map. I hope they don't see that Malfoy is at the Hospital Wing.

'I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to.' I say, shrugging my shoulders. 'Get this over with, Malfoy. The sooner you curse me, the sooner I can forget that dreadful night.'

Malfoy smirks and pockets his wand.

I'm trying not to let my astonishment show. God, can't he get this over with?

Malfoy walks past me, without so much as a glance. I can hear him leaving the room.

This has got to be some kind of trick. I'm not going to fall for it, he just wants to catch me off guard. These Slytherins have got no sense of decency at all!

'Mudblood.'

I knew it! I turn around, preparing myself to be hit by a curse.

Instead, my wand is thrown at me. I catch it, thankfully, and Malfoy begins to leave once more.

I raise my wand at him, ready to curse him if he turns.

And he does.

He has another amused look on his face, but I saw the shock briefly pass through his eyes.

'Let's forget anything ever happened, Mudblood.' Malfoy seems to decide. 'Pity I let my anger get the best of me. Your visit to the Hospital Wing was unnecessary after all, as was this little visit.'

'Yeah, _that_ makes me feel better.' I reply, sarcastically.

He smirks. 'I'll see what I can do.'

What does _that_ mean?

This Malfoy leaves without another word.

I sigh. I'm exhausted and now I have to sleep with one eye open.

I can't believe this. The _one_ time the Marauders aren't looking at their map had to be when Malfoy comes to confront me!

I don't go back to my bed as I should. I'm half tempted to go follow Malfoy right now and give him a piece of my mind. I mean, what was the point of that? Not that I wished that he cursed me because I certainly don't. I don't exactly like being in the Hospital Wing, but I don't like having my wand taken away and I certainly don't like it when people try to intimidate me.

I sigh and I decide not to go follow Malfoy. James and Sirius may still come to visit me and it'd be a little strange if they run into me following Malfoy.

At least it's over now. He and I can forget anything ever happened.

* * *

Oh, make the light go away!

I toss a little in my bed, before bolting up. I fell _asleep_?

I should've been up all night, just in case Malfoy tried to come back to kill me, but instead, I fell asleep? God, no wonder Sirius is so adamant to protect me! Apparently, when it comes to protecting myself, I'd rather fall asleep!

I jump out of my bed and begin inspecting myself. No bruises, no marks, no change in skin tone... everything seems perfect.

I sigh in relief, before touching my face. Maybe he did something to my face...

I pout a little and my eyebrows narrow in confusion. At the end of my bed, there are a bunch of treats, no surprises there, but a particular one catches my attention.

Were my parents here? It seems strange for them to come, first of all because I wasn't that injured and second of all, they just never come here. They know they shouldn't come here, in order for my identity to remain hidden.

I walk over to my treats and pick up a bag, with a box of chocolates inside.

My favourite chocolates. I _know_ I've never told anyone else what my favourite chocolates are.

I look at the little not inside.

_Miss Davidson, _

_Consider us even. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

I don't know whether to laugh at the ridiculous gesture or to be infuriated that he feels a box of chocolates makes up for sending me to the hospital and then threatening me afterwards.

I absentmindedly open the box and take a chocolate out.

Malfoy's lucky they're my favourite.

'You're up!'

I quickly stuff the note in my pocket.

'Remus!' I greet, happily. 'Merlin, you guys are early.'

'Yeah, well, no need to be concerned for our stomachs.' James says, grinning at me. 'Your chocolates will do just fine!'

'Not these ones!' I exclaim, pulling the box Malfoy gave me away from him.

James looks mildly shocked.

I start to laugh. 'Sorry, help yourself to anything else! These are from my parents.'

'And they're expensive.' Sirius comments, taking a chocolate frog. Peter, meanwhile, is busy waiting to see what card Sirius got.

'How do you know they're expensive? They could be chocolates form a Muggle store, you know.' I comment.

'Alberic Grunnion!' Peter exclaims. 'I don't have this one.'

'I've got a few. Take it.' Sirius replies.

'You can get out today, right Jess?' James asks me. 'Come with us to breakfast?'

'Madam Pomfrey should be here soon.' I reply, before brining my attention back to Sirius. 'Well, how do you know?

Sirius shrugs. 'Just a Pureblood thing, I guess.'

'Purebloods only eat certain kinds of chocolates?' I question, frowning at the ridiculous statement.

Even James gives Sirius a questioning look.

'No, I mean, they'll only eat the best, of course but I...' Sirius trails off and runs his hand through his hair and grins nervously.

'You okay, mate?' Peter questions.

'Well, my father's pretty good friends... with Malfoy's father.' Sirius admits, with difficulty. 'The last time I saw those chocolates were from a particular visit to his mansion, some party, I think. It's just one of those weird facts, that I couldn't care less about, they're Malfoy's favourite chocolate.'

I nearly choke on the chocolate as Sirius tells me this.

James begins to roar with laughter. 'Got the same taste as Malfoy, huh Jess?'

Peter's snickering as well and even Remus can't help but chuckle.

'Whatever, I feel sorrier for Sirius.' I exclaim, childishly. 'Forced to be in the same company as Malfoy. Chocolate is chocolate, but Malfoy's a despicable git.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Sirius says, uneasily. 'Now let's forget that people like Malfoy exist in this world, shall we?'

'Those words were the most beautiful words that ever came out of your mouth.' James jokes.

'I agree.' I say, too happily.

'Me too.'

'Same here.'

'Let's just go get breakfast.' Sirius says, rolling his eyes.

'Hello? Madam Pomfrey isn't here!' I tell him.

Sirius sighs.

The boys begin to chat about some of their plans later in the day and I busy myself with the chocolate again.

So, it's Malfoy's favourite too, huh?

Of course it is.

* * *

'How was your day with the boys?' Lily asks me, flopping down on my bed.

'Memorable.' I say, laughing.

'I haven't seen you for ages.' Lily whines.

'They like hogging me.' I say, shrugging. 'You know, you can always join us.'

'Out of the question.' Lily says, rolling her eyes.

'Why not? You're friends with Remus.' I tell her.

'It's not him I mind.' Lily replies.

'Peter's nice.'

'I know that, we get along perfectly.'

'Sirius is a bit of a tease, but he does that with everyone!' I exclaim.

'He's not the problem!' Lily says, almost smiling.

'Then I think we ran out of boys.' I say, innocently.

'Jess.'

'No more boys.'

'I know what you're doing!' Lily says, looking at me with accusing eyes.

'I don't know what you mean.' I reply, smirking.

'Whatever.' Lily says.

We sit on the bed, silently for a lot longer than I wish. I know brining James up gets on Lily's nerves and teasing her about it is even worse but I just can't help it. I mean, Lily and James, they're _both_ my friends and I can't pick one over the other. It's easier for Alice, she's not that great friends with James and seems to side with Lily almost all the time.

Speaking of Alice.

'Is she with Fabian again?' I ask Lily.

'Alice?' Lily questions.

I nod my head. 'Yeah.

'Yes, they should be in the courtyard.' Lily tells me. 'Trying to enjoy the last days of good weather.'

'We should be doing the same.' I say. 'I mean, I spend most of the good weathered days with the guys, playing Quidditch. We should take advantage of free time now.'

'We should, shouldn't we?' Lily asks, grinning.

I grin right back at her. 'Great. Let me just grab a sweater!'

'Oh I nearly forgot!' Lily exclaims, as I pick out a black hoodie.

'What?' I ask, examining myself in the mirror.

'A letter came for you.' Lily says, before adding, 'but I don't know who it's from. I can't open it.'

I frown and Lily hands me the letter.

I only glance at it for a few seconds. 'Oh, it's just my parents. I told them to make sure I'm the only one who can read their letters, you know, to keep my secret hidden.'

'Why's it coming to your room?' Lily questions.

'It's just me being paranoid. I figure people are less likely to find my letter if it comes directly to me.'

'So id it comes directly to you... why is the letter sealed from the rest of us?' Lily questions.

Lily's too smart for her own good.

'I didn't think of that when I asked my parents to do it. Security measures, I guess.' I say, hastily.

Lily looks at me for a long time, before laughing.

'God Jess, you're the most cautious person I know.' Lily says. 'I wish you didn't have to worry so much.'

I shrug and grin at her. 'No worries, Lilykins, I'm used to it.'

'Ugh. I despise that name!' Lily huffs.

'I think it's cute.'

'Can we not mention Potter anymore?'

'Who?' I ask, before I can stop myself.

Lily glares and me and childishly stalks out the room.

'Lily!' I exclaim, laughing. 'I'm sorry!'

I almost run out of the room with the letter in my hands.

'Shit.' I say, out loud.

I turn back around and place the letter back on my desk.

Malfoy will just have to wait.

'Lily, I'm sorry!' I say, gasping for breath.

God, how does she run so fast?

Lily just laughs at me. 'Oh, don't worry, I forgot about it already.'

I'm sorry, what just happened within these few seconds?

'_I'm_ sorry. I give you such a hard time.' Lily says, shaking her head. 'To be honest, I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Oh Lily, you flatter me!' I tease.

She laughs again. 'No, I mean it!'

'Well, shall we go to the courtyard?' I ask. 'Or will that distract Alice too much?'

'I say we go to the grounds.' Lily says, after a bit of thinking. 'Let her enjoy her time with Fabian.'

I nod, as Lily and I begin to walk together.

'I like Fabian.' Lily declares. 'And he makes Alice so happy.'

'And he's great at Quidditch. You two should come watch us practise some time! It makes me feel better to know I'm not the only girl around.' I say to Lily. 'James, hopefully, will be too busy with practise to annoy you.'

'Right. It's too much too hope for.' Lily sighs, dramatically.

'You know, sometimes, I really hate being up so high.' I say, as Lily and I reach the stairs.

'I know, the grounds are so far!' Lily exclaims.

'It's harder to sneak around at night. I mean, we have more of a chance of getting caught! We're so far away from everywhere!' I whine.

'My problem is that we're so far from our classes, not that it's harder to sneak off with boys!' Lily says, shaking her head at me.

'And to play pranks.' I add. 'Anyway, don't pretend you haven't snuck around with Snivellus.'

Lily glares at me, slightly.

'Sorry, Snape.' I correct, with some difficulty.

'As a matter of fact, I do not go sneaking around with _Severus_.' Lily says, hiding a smile.

'Whatever you say, Sweetheart... by the way, your face matches your hair!' I exclaim, before running down the stairs.

Lily begins to chase me until we're both on the grounds, near the lake.

'You're awful!' Lily says, flopping against a tree.

'I know.' I grin, sitting beside her. 'I love this lake!'

'Everyone does, it seems half of Hogwarts is surrounding this lake, alone!' Lily says.

Looking around, I see that she is indeed, correct. People of all years and houses are here. They're playing games, skipping rocks, a few are even swimming.

I wonder where the boys are.

'Jess, are you going home for Christmas?' Lily suddenly asks.

'Yeah, but I won't be around much.' I inform Lily. 'My parents want to go somewhere where it's warm. So it's swimming pools, tanning and fancy hotels for me!'

'I'm so jealous!' Lily says, laughing. 'But I think my Christmas will be pretty great too.'

'Why's that?'

'I asked Severus to spend Christmas with me.' Lily says, casually. 'It's going to be great.'

'Aw, Lily, I'm so happy for you!' I say, forcing the words out of my mouth.

'You know, they really shouldn't be in the water, not with all the creatures down there.' Lily says, shaking her head. 'I don't know why the teachers allow it.'

'As long as we're careful, it doesn't matter. The creatures are near the bottom.' I tell her. 'Trust me, I'm jumped into the lake lots of times.'

'It's so cold though!' Lily exclaims.

'Most of the time, yes. Not when the weather is warm though.' I say.

'It's dangerous.' Lily concludes.

I let her win this argument. I, personally, love the lake. In fact, one of these days, I'm going to swim a little deeper, just for fun. I think I'll bring James with me, I can't imagine anyone else who'll have the guts to do it. Well, Sirius would, but he'd be too concerned for my safety to be any fun.

'What do your parents think of Sni – Snape?' I ask Lily.

'They find him pleasant.' Lily says, sincerely.

I try not to laugh. Snape and pleasant do not go together. He's perpetually a miserable, sour-faced, prejudice Slytherins in my eyes.

'Is there anyone you hate, Lily?' I ask her. 'I swear you can see the vilest of people in a flattering light.'

'Everyone's got good in them, Jess. Don't you believe that?' Lily questions me.

'Um, no.' I say bluntly. 'I think some people are plain evil and irredeemable.'

'I don't. I think there's a good side to everyone.' Lily says, confidently.

I want to ask her about James.

'Even this crazed dark wizard? I ask Lily. 'The one they won't name? The one killing and torturing innocent people? Do you think he's redeemable, Lily?'

She doesn't say anything about this. We both know the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named targets people like Lily, people whom he believes does not have the right to possess magical abilities, let alone practise them.

'Snape is not evil and irredeemable.' Lily says, determinedly. 'You guys have just as much of a twisted opinion of these Slytherins as they do of you. They're not _all_ evil. I'm willing to bet a lot of them are quite good, once you get to know them, just like Severus is.'

'I don't think we'll ever see eye to eye on this, Lily.' I tell her.

'I worry about you guys sometimes, to be honest.' Lily says, quietly to me.

'Why?'

'You're so blinded by an unreasonable hate that you can't see that you're just as prejudice as they are.' Lily tells me, honestly.

'Lily, I'm afraid for you.' I reply. 'I'm afraid, one day, you'll wake up and find that I – that _we _were right all along. I'm afraid you're going to get really hurt before you can what's right in front of you.'

'You guys have such personal reasons to hate them.' Lily tells me. 'Sirius... and the whole thing with his family, whatever it is, and you...everything with your father – '

'Only I got lucky.' I say, cutting Lily off. 'My father is dead. It was the best thing that ever happened to my Mom. She met my stepdad and she got away from the world that Sirius is trying _so_ hard to stay away from.'

'People like Potter, though, have no reason to hate so much.' Lily says, rudely.

I shake my head at Lily.

'Watching what Sirius goes through is enough for James to hate Slytherins and those Pureblood fanatics.' I say, defensively. 'You're not as close to them as I am, Lily, you wouldn't know, so you can't judge.'

'And you're not friends with any Slytherins, so you can't judge.' Lily retorts. 'So as long as you can do it, so can I.'

Images of dancing with Malfoy keep flashing in my head. I hadn't any clue he was a Slytherin. There was no thought in my head, at that time, that the person I was dancing with could be an evil, soulless Slytherin.

'Deep in thought, gorgeous?'

I snap out of my thoughts and grin.

'Ugh.' I hear Lily groan.

'He used the same line, didn't he?' I ask Sirius, while staring at James and Lily.

'Yes, he and I had a bet, to see who would succeed with that line.' Sirius says, casually. 'It had to be said to the first two girls we saw.'

'And unfortunately for James, that was Lily and me?' I ask.

'Well, I had the map. I knew you and Lily were near when I made the bet.' Sirius says, winking.

I laugh and notice Lily trying not to snap at James.

'I need you to kiss me, though, to complete the bet.' Sirius adds.

'Yes, cause the last time we kissed went so well.' I say, teasingly.

'I promise not to pin you down.' Sirius smirks. 'Provided you don't run away after you kiss me, like before.'

'How much did you bet?' I ask Sirius.

'Enough that I'm willing to give you half.' Sirius bribes me.

I grin. Getting paid to kiss Sirius Black sounds like a heavenly deal, one that many girls would die to get. Who am I to turn him down?

James groans as I lean into Sirius.

I see Lily turn around, right before I crash my lips against Sirius's. I get a bit distracted and the kiss lasts a little longer than I thought. Sirius smells amazing, and his kisses are just as fantastic.

'Jess!' I hear Lily exclaim, in shock.

'I get it, mate.' James grumbles.

Sirius and I only stop kissing when we're forced apart.

I open my eyes to see Sirius hissing in anger, and perhaps slightly in pain. His robes are torn and blood is sprouting from his fresh, new cut.

I whip my wand out a few seconds after James does.

'Jess, don't!' Lily urges me.

'Sorry cousin, I can't stand seeing you defile yourself with such filth.' Bellatrix says, looking from Sirius to me.

'Really, Bella? We've already defiled each other millions of times already.' Sirius says, cheekily. 'In fact, just last night, we must've done it half a dozen times and – '

A flash of magenta light narrowly misses Sirius.

'You little bitch!' James yells, before sending a curse in Bellatrix's direction.

'Protego!'

James doesn't flinch as Lestrange blocks the cure and glares at him.

Enough Bella, this isn't the place.' Lestrange says, holding Bellatrix back.

'You guys started this!' I yelled. 'Finish it up, cowards!'

I send a curse in their directions and James copies me. Lily is still trying to get me to stop and by this time, Sirius also joins us, ignoring Lily as well.

I manage to hit Bellatrix and cut her just as she's cut Sirius.

I laugh, joyously, but my celebration is cut short by a drawling voice.

'Attacking a prefect, are we?' Malfoy drawls.

Sirius and James, quickly put their wands away. I lower mines, slowly, as I've already been caught.

'I rather think you should write her up, Lucius.' Lestrange suggests, with a smirk.

Malfoy's eyes Bellatrix's wound. 'I think I shall.'

'That's not fair!' James snaps. '_She_ started it. Look what she did to Sirius!'

James points at Sirius's own cut, but Malfoy, of course, ignores it.

'Now Potter, this doesn't concern you, unless you wish to get a detention as well?' Malfoy asks, raising an eyebrow.

'Detention?' I ask, angrily. 'Your fellow prefect attacked us too!'

'I was merely trying to defend myself.' Bellatrix said, innocently. 'By all means, Lucius, punish me too, if you must.'

Bellatrix smirks and Malfoy mirrors it.

I can hear Sirius groan in disgust.

'Very well, Bella. I'd say a point off for Slytherin and fifty off for Gryffindor.' Malfoy says, casually.

'That's so unfair!' Lily exclaims, speaking up for the first time.

'You see, I have nothing against people trying to defend themselves. I, for one, cannot imagine not defending myself when attacked.' Malfoy drawls. 'But attacking unprovoked – '

'I didn't need to be provoked! She was – '

'Arguing with a prefect?' Malfoy asked, with a slight smirk. 'Perhaps more detentions and removal of house points is necessary.'

That arrogant, pompous jerk! I'll wipe the superior smirk right off his face!

I raise my wand directly in Malfoy's face.

'Jess, you're out of your mind!' Sirius hisses at me, pulling my arm back.

'Let me curse him just once and I will live the rest of my days happy!' I scream, as Sirius forcefully drags me away from Malfoy.

I can see him roaring with laughter, along with Lestrange and Bellatrix.

'Leave revenge up to us.' James says, as he catches up with Sirius and me.

Sirius lets go and I flop to the grass in anger.

'No, it's _my_ revenge. Whatever you do, I must be a part of it!' I exclaim.

'I know you're mad – '

'Mad? I'm positively livid!' I yell. 'Do you know what I'm going to be doing tonight, Sirius? I'm going to be sorting Flobberworms!'

James cringes at his previous memory of doing that with me.

'That should be me in detention. I'm sorry Jess, I didn't see Bellatrix there.' Sirius apologizes sincerely.

Something else suddenly comes to mind.

I start hitting Sirius.

'Defiled me a thousand times, did you?' I exclaim, half in anger and half in amusement.

Even James laughs at this, and it as only then, did I see Lily.

'We should go.' I say, abruptly.

I'm sure Lily has been uncomfortable enough for one day.

Anyways, I'm in need of some extreme comfort. Tonight, I'm going to spending my time with disgusting, oozing Flobberworms.

Sirius owes me.

And Malfoy's going to pay.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

- Rosalie L.


	6. Keeping Secrets

AlaineThornton 

As for the attack and kiss, Lucius only witnessed the attack, but he doesn't hear about the kiss from Bellatrix and Rodolphus. I think it's needless to say he's not a big fan of Sirius. :)

ggghhhaaarrr67  
I'm glad you're enjoying it! Unfortunately, Lucius messes with her a bit more before any revenge takes place, but don't worry, the Marauders will make sure to get him back, for sure!

Ms. Marionette  
Haha, Flobberworms are very harmless 10 inch long worms that oozes mucus from their ends. Can you imagine sorting them? I can imagine it to be a very gross sort of punishment. Plus, those things are huge!

I love Sirius and Jess :D But they have a very complicated relationship, lol. I love all the Marauders in particular... well, not Peter so much, but I'm trying to portray my hatred of him in the story... yet at least :)

I'll explain the Quidditch attack now. When he danced with Jessica at the ball, he was convinced that she was a Pureblood girl. I'll explain why in a later chapter. When she took off her mask, he wasn't sure who she was. He thought she looked familiar but couldn't pinpoint where he knew her from. Anyways, when he saw her on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he remembered that she was Sirius's Mudblood friend. He was so convinced that she and the Marauders were just trying to humiliate him and ruin his reputation since he willingly associated himself a Mudblood. So, as revenge, he had his entire Quidditch team attack her, because he was so mad and wanted to show that no one can make a fool out of him. It was just his revenge. Of course, since he's Lucius Malfoy, no one questioned his orders and of course Slytherins are always more than happy to attack Gryffindor Mudbloods.

Hopefully it makes sense now :D

And don't worry, I hate Bella too. She's not going to be a big part of this story now. She'll be around, but as a minor character. :D

* * *

'You look nice.' Alice comments.

'I have a date.' I reply, casually.

'You've got detention too.' Alice replies.

'But I've got a date _after_ detention and that's more important to me.' I say, examining myself in the mirror. 'With any luck, I'll end up with Slughorn and we all know he's going to let me go within a matter of minutes.'

'Is it Adam again?' Lily asks, looking up from her Transfiguration homework. 'Whatever happened to him?'

'Well, the last time we kissed, er, talked, he had a girlfriend, or... he was about to ask her to go steady, something like that.' I say, as smoothly as I can imagine. 'As you know, I don't go for men who are taken.'

'Knowingly, at least.' Lily adds.

Alice giggles at this and I join them.

'That dress is a little short, isn't it?' Lily asks, with a frown.

I blush a little.

'I bet you anything Jess was going to ask us if her dress looked too long.' Alice says, giggling even louder.

'Oh, Jess! That's not the way to impress boys!' Lily insists. 'You're _so_ smart!'

'Lily, just so you know, I got this dress form _your_ closet.' I tell her, smirking.

Lily looks extremely flushed. 'You did not!'

'You bought a dress like that, Lily?' Alice asks, completely thrilled. 'Thank goodness! You've got such a nice figure, I don't know why you don't show it off more often!'

'I know!' I agree. 'I've told her a million times! And we're not the only ones who says it, everyone agrees!'

'They do not! Who says these things about me?' Lily asks, indignant.

'Why, James Potter, of course.' I say, innocently.

Alice and I are dying with laughter and Lily just shakes her head at us.

'You may want to leave now if you don't want to be late for detention!' Lily says, above our laughter.

'You mean my date!' I reply, happily.

'You need a boyfriend, Jess.' Lily tells me.

'I agree. You're too decent to be going from guy to guy.' Alice says. 'No offence, I don't mean to insult you, you just deserve so much more.'

'I'm not insulted.' I say, laughing. 'I'm too much of a free spirit to be committed to one guy! I want them all, and as long as I can wrap every single one of them around me finger, why not keep at it?'

'It's unfair.'

'It's immoral.'

'A lot of hearts get broken.'

'It makes people hate you.'

'You get a bad reputation.'

'You'll never know what it's like to be in love.'

'You won't be able to keep this up forever.'

'Okay, enough!' I say, annoyed. 'I'm going to be late.'

I hear both Lily and Alice sigh as I leave, but I head out nonetheless. It's nothing I haven't heard before, from them, from strangers, from classmates, it's all the same.

I watch people fall in love and I watch them fall apart. I, on the under hand, have my fun, let the boys have their fun and I get to keep a smile on my face as I leave them and go on to the next one. It isn't as if they trail after me forever, soon enough, they're onto the next one as well.

I see the Marauders right before I'm about to leave the common room.

'Good luck!' Sirius says, playfully.

'Have fun!' James adds.

'Go die!' I reply, just as playfully.

Remus gives me an encouraging smile, and Peter follows him. I smile at them gratefully and scowl at James and Sirius, who are waving goodbye at me, like idiots.

I have no doubt that while I'm in detention, the four of them, well, mostly James and Sirius, are going to be cooking up some sort of revenge plan against Malfoy, Lestrange and Bellatrix.

My detention's on the third floor and I'm rather hoping Slughorn is in a _very_ generous mood. I don't want to get this dressed ruined and I certainly don't want to smell like Flobberworms, or any other nasty ingredient Malfoy may have assigned me.

I've yet to answer Malfoy's stupid letter because of this whole ordeal. I don't know if I'm imagining it but I swear he saw Sirius and James with their wands. I mean, even if he didn't, it's not like that has ever stopped him from giving them detentions.

The staircases don't seem to be agreeing with me today. It seems every single one I go to turns the other direction. I hope this isn't a bad omen on my part. I don't think I'd be able to take it if I got someone else for detention, let alone McGonagall. She'd be so infuriated that I attacked a prefect and a Slytherin one, at that.

Slughorn, on the other hand, adores me. Plus, he can't exactly be mean to members of his _Slug Club_.

When I finally to get to my detention room, I take a deep breath and put on the most angelic and innocent expression I could muster.

'Professor, it's so good to see you!' I exclaim, entering the room.

'I prefer Sir, Miss Davidson.' Malfoy drawls.

I narrow my eyes at him. 'What are you doing here?'

'It seems I forgot to mention something.' Malfoy says, casually.

I wait for him too elaborate but he doesn't. Instead, he stares at me with an icy glare, his lips sneering in obvious distaste.

'Where's Professor Slughorn?' I ask him.

'Slughorn? That intensely jovial man would let you out in mere minutes.' Malfoy hisses. 'I'm holding you in here for hours, till you learn not to attack those above you.'

'I'm sorry, _you're_ holding me in here?' I ask, ignoring his insults.

They're all the same anyways. I've heard it all before and I won't even bother with a response to his childish taunts if it's not even original. It's not worth my time.

_He's_ not worth my time.

'Indeed I am.' Malfoy drawls. 'I'm here to ensure you are thoroughly and properly disciplined for your repugnant actions.'

'If I'm locked in here for hours with _you_, they'll be shipping me off to Azkaban!' I say, angrily. 'No one's here to stop me from cursing you into oblivion now, Malfoy!'

'I beg to differ. Don't even try to take me on, girl.' Malfoy sneers. 'Believe it or not, I didn't come here to _harm _you. As I've said before, if I wanted to dead, you'd already be so.'

'You said coma.' I reply, lamely.

'I've picked a remarkable floor for your detention, haven't I?' Malfoy asks, too pleasantly. 'The forbidden corridor, the trophy room... so many things to polish, so many dangerous objects.'

Malfoy smirks at me.

'You can't make me do any of this, git.' I say, rudely to him.

He would've been better off leaving me with a teacher, _any_ teacher.

'Very well, that is _your_ choice.' Malfoy says, carelessly.

'Fine.' I say crossing my arms.

He smiles cruelly at me.

'What!' I snap.

'I feel I should inform you of something.' Malfoy drawls.

He takes his wand out and begins to twirl it skilfully in his hand.

Sirius taught me how to do that in our first year. I was astonished to see how skilfully he could do that. It didn't take long for Sirius to confide in me and tell me most Purebloods learn to do this when they're young because it looks intimidating to other people.

Sirius, of course, did it to show off, not intimidate.

'Well?' I ask.

I'm sure Malfoy's trying to annoy me. I can't believe one person could be so utterly irritating.

'If you do not complete the detention to my satisfaction, then I will be forced to give you another one.' Malfoy says, coolly. 'And another, until you either complete it to my approval, or are _suspended_ for your lack of repentance. Needless to say, we will be spending a lot of time together. Now, I know girls find me irresistible, but I don't wish to spend all my time in the company of a Mudblood, and such an impertinent one, at that.'

I want to scream at Malfoy I want to gouge his eyes out and kick him somewhere very painful until I'm sure he can't stand up again. His ego is going to be his downfall, I'm sure of it. Someone, one day, is going to knock all that arrogance out of him, and I hope to Merlin that person will be me.

But not today.

'Fine.' I say, through gritted teeth. 'What am I going to do for detention, Malfoy?'

'I think I'll have you clean some armour. They're very old and expensive, you know.' Malfoy says, amused by my indignation. 'Wand, if you will?'

'I'm not giving you my wand!' I say, in disbelief.

Is he really that stupid? I thought Purebloods prided themselves not only in their wealth, ancestry and prestige, but also their intelligence!

'I think you know as well as I that your wand will be returned to do.' Malfoy drawls. 'As it was before.'

What happened to forgetting that ever happened?

I still don't relinquish my wand. Just because he's going to give it back, doesn't mean I'm going to willingly give it up.

'You can't use your wand in detention.' Malfoy explains.

'I know that!' I snap. 'I'm not going to.'

'You're asking me to take your word on that, which I certainly cannot do.' Malfoy says, dismissively.

'I'm not giving it.' I say, stubbornly.

The argument isn't over just because he wants it to be over.

'I'm giving you another detention for your defiance, would you like to make it two?' Malfoy asks, shooting me a disdainful look.

_Another detention?_

This isn't worth it.

_I can't give him my wand. _

He'll give it back. He has too.

_But it's my wand!_

I take a deep, very hate filled breath and pull my wand from underneath my dress, where I've kept it hidden. Without any robes one, I didn't exactly have anywhere else to put it.

Malfoy gives me a questioning look, and snorts. 'Mudbloods.'

'Slytherins.' I retort, in the same disgusted voice.

He takes my wand and pockets in, before summoning some armour for me.

'Your bucket, soap, water and cloth are over in the corner.' Malfoy says, closing the door.

'Is that really necessary?' I huff.

'I don't need any of your little friends dropping by to say hello.' Malfoy says, before adding in an authoritive tone, 'Get to work, Mudblood.'

I roll my eyes at him. 'Just because you think you're better than everyone else, doesn't make it so.'

'I beg to differ.' Malfoy replies. 'The Malfoys are the most respected – '

'Conceited, slimy little bastards.' I cut him off. 'Yup, heard it all before.'

'Get. To. Work.' Malfoy says, in a dangerous tone.

I don't understand why he doesn't get it. I'm _not_ afraid of him. I'm not one of his housemates he can just control and order around. I'm a _Gryffindor_, not a spineless coward. I _can_ stand up for myself and up to him.

'Ask me nicely.' I taunt.

'Two detentions.' Malfoy declares. 'Keep going, I'm doubling them after this.'

I stare at him in outrage.

_Stop talking to him_.

I scoff and turn around, heading to the corner. I pick up the heavy bucket full off soapy water, grab the cloth and bring them towards the armour.

It's disgusting. It's all rust, dirt and dust. I'm sure Malfoy ordered some first year to go around looking for the grimiest armours Hogwarts has.

I refuse to give Malfoy anymore satisfaction. I dunk the cloth in the water and begin to scrub, using all my effort. It seems Malfoy is right. I'm going to be in here for hours.

'I bet you're enjoying this!' I hiss, before I can stop myself.

'Mudbloods belong on their hands and knees, doing the work of slaves.' Malfoy drawls. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'No _one_ deserves to be treated as slaves!' I exclaim, angrily. 'And no one deserves to be stuck in detention with _you_ supervising them! I'd rather be sorting Flobberworms with anyone else!'

Malfoy shrugs. 'This wouldn't be my ideal punishment for you. It's the best one I have so far, however. If it were up to be, I would've stuck with caning. Simple, but harsh. Takes far less time and leaves a greater impact.'

I turn around to stare at him with shocked. By the look on his face, he's not even joking.

'_Caning_.' I repeat, in disbelief.

'Yes, but it seems I don't have the power to enforce this punishment.' Malfoy says, rolling his eyes. 'Pity, from what I've seen, you've got a perfectly well rounded arse just dying for – '

'_What?'_ I screech.

I stand up angrily, knocking over my bucket in the process.

'When you've got your back to me and are on your hands and knees, bent over like that, I get a perfectly pleasant view or your arse.' Malfoy drawls, nonchalantly. 'I've got to say, bravo, Mudblood.'

I slap him.

I hit him so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if I broke my hand in the process. Merlin help me, because I do it again. And again and again and again.

I do it until Malfoy sends me back with a curse. I nearly fall to the ground from the force of it.

I look him in the eye. His face is white with rage.

He begins to approach me. I step back and gulp down my nerves.

Malfoy continues to approach me slowly until I'm backed up against the wall. He closes the distance between us in a matter of seconds.

'You little _bitch_!' He hisses angrily.

He slaps his palms on either side of me, on the wall.

He's going to kill me. Malfoy's going to torture me to death, I just know it. How could I hit him like that? What was I thinking? And without a wand!

He's going to kill me.

Lucius Malfoy's cold, angry eyes are the last things I'm ever going to see.

'Who's the dress for, huh?' Malfoy asks, angrily.

He moves his hands to the hem of my dress. 'Who'd you get all dressed up for? Sirius Black? It certainly wasn't for detention, whore!'

He slides my dress up, forcefully, until I answer.

'Elliot Richards!' I blurt out, in a panic. 'I have a date with him after my detention, Malfoy!'

Malfoy doesn't look less angry. He still looks like he wants to hit me just as hard as I hit him, perhaps even harder.

He grabs my arms and forces me across the room.

'Detention is over!' Malfoy sneers. 'You have not, as I predicted, completed it to my satisfaction.'

He practically throws me out the door. It's a miracle I remain upright. I look at him and fix him with the same glare he's sending me.

He throws my wand at me and before I know it, he slams the door in my face.

I let out a shuddering sigh and run before he changes his mind.

I'm glad the staircases are agreeing with me. I want to do nothing more than to return to my common room and know that I'm safe in my bed.

'Hey Jess, you're later than I thought.' Elliot says, giving me a kind smile.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting.' I say, softly.

'Are you alright? You look a little sick.' Elliot comments, with a frown on his face.

Well, it's nice to know I look as bad as I feel.

'Flobberworms.' I lie with ease. 'They gross me out. I'm sorry, Elliot, do you think we can reschedule?'

I give him a pleading look. I don't think I have the will to go on a date and flirt endlessly right now.

'Yeah, of course.' Elliot agrees, immediately.

'I'm so sorry.' I say, honestly. 'You were here waiting for me and I completely – '

He interrupts me with his laughter. 'Your health is more important than a date. You sure you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing? You're so pale.'

'I'm fine.' I say, forcing a smile. 'Just need a good night's rest.'

'Goodnight Jess, I'll see you tomorrow, provided that you're feeling better, that is.' Elliot says, with a grin.

'Definitely tomorrow.' I promise.

Elliot kisses me goodnight and I head inside to my common room.

'Gillywater.' I say, before entering.

'Hey.' I say, entering.

I head over to the Marauders when I realize Lily and Alice aren't present.

'They're upstairs.' Peter says, as I sit down beside James. 'He scared them off.'

'And by he, Peter means Prongs, of course.' Sirius clarifies.

'Of course.' I say, quietly.

'You sick?' James asks me. 'You're pale.'

'I'm always pale.' I say, shrugging. 'It's just my skin tone.'

'You're paler than usual.' James adds. 'You sure you're okay?'

'Yes, Mom, I'm alright. The detention room was a little cold.' I say, rolling my eyes.

I hope I'm putting up a believable act.

'Didn't you have a date?' Peter asks. 'I think I saw Elliot waiting outside for you.'

'Pft. Elliot.' Sirius sneers. 'What do you see in him?'

'I had to cancel on the tall, mysterious and incredibly handsome Hufflepuff Quidditch player.' I reply. 'He wanted me to get some rest and I agreed.'

Sirius rolls his eyes and tilts his head to inspect me better.

'I'm fine!' I insist, faking laughter.

'How was detention?' Remus asks.

'Incomplete.' I say, with an annoyed sigh.

'What?'

'Why?'

'I wasn't feeling well, so I left.' I tell them. 'I have another detention to make up for it.'

_And two more after that. _

'Well, with any luck, we'll probably join you.' James says. 'After we get Malfoy back, that is.'

I snort. 'He's not worth it.'

'He needs to stop messing with us. I'm not letting any of those Slytherins win.' Sirius says, with a determined expression.

'I'm so sick of detention and the Hospital Wing though!' I whine. 'I'm going to fall behind in classes and Merlin forbid I miss a Quidditch match!'

James and Sirius both pause.

'You couldn't fail even if you tried, Jess.' Peter finally says.

'And you wouldn't miss a Quidditch match even if your life literally depended on it.' Remus adds, with a small smile. 'You sure you're alright, Jess?'

'I think I need sleep.' I sigh.

'Go sleep.' James suggests. 'Little kids need their night-night time.'

I punch James on the arm, playfully.

'I'm not tired.' I say, stubbornly.

'Good going, Prongs. Now she's going to be cranky in the morning.' Sirius teases, while shaking his head.

'I hate them.' I grumble to Peter and Remus.

They both laugh.

It wasn't until hours later that the Marauders decide to go to bed.

'You really should go rest now.' Sirius tells me. 'You still look just as sick.'

'I find the common room calming.' I tell Sirius. 'I promise I'll go to bed soon.'

'Wanna come up with me?' Sirius asks.

I shake my head. 'No, I don't want to disturb you, or get you sick.'

'I don't mind, Jess.' Sirius says, honestly.

'Some other time.' I say, casually. 'I want to be in my own bed tonight.'

'Wow. First girl to ever turn Sirius down.' James comments, feigning awe.

'Well, Prongs, looks like I'm going to have to learn about coping with rejection from you.' Sirius retorts, playfully. 'You go through it on a daily basis.'

I laugh and this and James turns a little red.

'I could get Evans if I really wanted to.' James defends.

Now the boys join me in my laughter and James waves it off, before heading upstairs.

'Goodnight Jess.' Peter says. 'Get well soon.'

'Thanks.' I reply, smiling.

'My offer still stands.' Sirius says.

'I'll keep it in mind... but if I come in the middle of the night and see another girl there, I'm going to shave off all the hair on your hair.' I warn Sirius, jokingly.

'I'll keep that in mind...' Sirius says, running his hand though his hair. 'You coming, Remus?'

'After I finish up my book.' Remus replies. 'I'm nearly done.'

'Goodnight.' Sirius says, before heading upstairs.

Remus and I are the only ones left in the common room. He's very much engrossed in his book. I watch as his eyebrows furrow in anticipation.

I really don't want to distract him.

'R-Remus?' I whisper, before I can stop myself.

Remus looks up, takes one look at me and places his book down.

'Merlin, Jess.' Remus whispers back. 'You're not alright, are you?'

I lean into Remus and he pulls me into a hug.

This is what I need. I need someone to hug me and I couldn't have any of the other boys do it. Peter would just go tell James or Sirius, and as much as I love them, they'd only make the situation worse.

Remus, however, I can trust.

I can feel how tense Remus is. He's extremely angry and that's saying something because Remus is _never_ angry.

'I going to kill whoever hurt you.' Remus swears.

I nearly begin to sob. I'm not really the type to cry, _especially_ not in front of people. It's never really been in me.

'Don't tell them, Remus.' I beg. 'Promise me you won't say a word.'

'Tell me who hurt you.' Remus urges. 'I won't tell any of the others, I promise, but tell me who hurt you.'

'I don't know.' I reply.

'Jessica, you can trust me.' Remus says, solemnly.

'I don't want to be a toy for guys.' I say, softly. I don't want to be degraded and humiliated and...'

_Have guys check me out, corner me, and try to take my clothes off. _

'Are you kidding, Jess?' Remus exclaims. 'Do you think any of us will ever let that happen to you? James and Sirius practically kill any guy who gets too close to you. You saw how Sirius reacted when he found out about your innocent _date_ with Elliot.'

I almost laugh.

I don't know where the boys got this idea that they can protect me from everything.

_Tell him about Malfoy. Tell Remus. Just tell him. _

I don't know why I'm ignoring the voices in my head. All logic is telling me that I should confide in my friends. Malfoy shouldn't be allowed to do whatever he likes and get away with it.

Especially if it hurts me in the process.

* * *

(Third person)

'Alright, spill it, Moony.' James said, taking his seat across his friend.

He fixed him with a determined stare.

'Yeah, Moony.' Sirius said, taking his seat besides James.

The two boys rounded on Remus, who was innocently replying a letter to his parents.

'Spill what?' Remus asked. 'You already know my secret.'

James rolled his eyes but managed a grin. 'You know what we mean.'

'I'm afraid I don't.' Remus replied, setting his quill down. 'What's going on?'

'Jessica.' Sirius said, simply. 'What's she hiding? What are _you_ hiding for her?'

Remus tried not to falter. 'Again, _what's_ going on?'

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was never much of a liar, his excuse for disappearing every month was that he had to visit his sick mother, who conveniently got sick around the same time each month.

'Let me tell you something I learned about you over the years, Remus.' James said, slowly, before clearing his throat.

Sirius saw a cheesy speech coming.

'You've been hanging around Jessica a lot and we all know you only hang out with someone in extreme measures when you're trying to hide something for them, keep a secret for them or protect them.' Sirius said, bluntly. 'She likes her privacy, yet she hasn't told you to leave her alone yet.'

James look offended that he didn't have a chance to say his speech.

Remus just nodded, lame excuses already forming in his head.

'Well Remus, which is it?' James asked.

Remus took a deep breath and sighed. 'I recently found out she's a vampire.'

Sirius and James both paused, frozen with shock and confusion.

'She doesn't have pointy teeth.' Sirius said, lamely.

'She also doesn't go around sucking people's blood. They have potions to reduce the effects and symptoms, Sirius.' Remus said, thinking fast.

'She is fairly pale...' James noted. 'And she's got violet eyes.'

'A very uncommon feature, though not for vampires, who tend to have unique coloured eyes.' Remus said.

Inwardly, he was panicking. He couldn't believe what an absurd lie he came out with.

'She can't survive without blood though.' Sirius pointed out.

'Yeah!' James exclaimed.

'She doesn't survive without blood.' Remus said, cringing slightly. 'Professor Dumbledore helps her with that. I mean, why do you really think Jessica likes her alone time?'

'Vampire and werewolf... all under one roof.' James said, with an awkward look on his face.

Sirius looked as if he was trying to decipher something, but was failing miserably.

'No.' He finally said.

'What?' Remus asked, feeling a little nervous.

'If she were a vampire, she'd tell me. She tells me everything.' Sirius said, with a note of finality.

'Sirius, I don't think – '

'She tells me _everything_ Remus.' Sirius said, rather angrily. 'She doesn't keep secrets from me.'

'And yet, here you both are, ganging up on me, asking me about some secret she's keeping?' Remus questioned.

'She's not a vampire.' Sirius insisted.

'Fine!' Remus gave in. 'She's not a vampire, but she obviously doesn't tell you _everything_, Sirius! I mean, what girl tells any guy everything?'

'Our girl does.' James answered for Sirius.

Remus sighed. 'Yeah, I thought so too. But a few weeks back, I figured out that our assumption was wrong.'

Sirius scoffed. 'You're a liar Remus.'

'Sirius, we should just talk to Jess.' James said. 'Ask her what's going on, you know?'

'No, we don't have to talk to her. Jessica's not just _any_ girl, she's different from anyone else.' Sirius defended. 'She's not hiding anything from us. She's the only girl we trust and she trusts us back, end of story.'

'I suppose so.' James said, uncertainly.

He and Remus gave each other perplexed looks.

'I'm going to bed. You guys coming?' Sirius asked. 'It's late.'

'Yeah, we're coming.' Remus said, before asking. 'Where'd you guys come from this late anyways?'

'We were in the prefect bathroom – '

'Revenge on Malfoy?' Remus asked, shaking his head.

'Yes, and the icing on the cake is that Bella was also present.' Sirius grinned cheekily. 'Some of our best work, don't you agree, Prongs?'

'Most definitely, Padfoot.' James agreed.

The boys headed upstairs, completely ignoring the conversation they just had concerning their all of a sudden secretive friend. James assumed Sirius was in denial and would come to his senses soon. Remus, however, was just relieved that he managed to dodge a bullet.

'I'm so glad it's Saturday.' James said, with a sigh. 'What do you think; Hogsmeade, Quidditch, plan and pull pranks, or go on a date?'

'I say do them all.' Sirius shrugged. 'That's my plan.'

'Pace yourself guys.' Remus advised. 'And be quiet, Peter's asleep.'

'Night Moony, Padfoot.' James said, before disappearing behind his curtains.

A few seconds later, Remus did the same.

Sirius however, hadn't changed into his sleepwear yet. He quickly slipped off his clothes and kept his boxers on, before proceeding to pull his curtains.

'How long have you been there?' Sirius asked, only slightly stunned.

'I don't know, a little while ago. Peter was asleep when I came in.' Jessica replied. 'What are you standing there for? Get in.'

'You're in your underwear.' Sirius said, stupidly.

'It's a camisole.' Jessica corrected.

'And your knickers...' Sirius added.

'Yes, Sirius, my knickers too.' Jessica said, laughing. 'And you're in yours.'

'Mine are less revealing.' Sirius said, unable to tear his eyes away from Jessica.

'Take them off then, we'd be even.' Jessica teased.

Sirius climbed into his bed and Jessica scooted over, to allow him room.

'Goodnight.' Jessica whispered.

'Jess?' Sirius called.

'Mmhmm?' Jessica replied.

'I don't trust people.' Sirius declared. 'Except the guys, you know? Everyone else, I can't trust them.'

Jessica ran her hand through Sirius's hair, soothingly. 'Did something happen?'

'And you.' Sirius added. 'I trust you, Jess. You're the only girl, in my life that I trust. I know I've never said it before, but it's a big deal to me.'

It was times like this when Jessica loved Sirius the most. She's one of the few people who ever gets to see this side of Sirius. He's not the rebellious, charming and handsome playboy, nor the reckless, daring prankster, but a down to earth, honest, loving human being with sincere feelings.

'I'm sorry for the life you've had.' Jessica said, sadly. 'And I'm sorry for what people make you go through. Your bravery and resilience makes me love you more, you know that?'

'I loved my family, just as any person should.' Sirius informed her. 'But they lost my trust and respect when they betrayed me and hurt me... I can never feel the same way about them again.'

'Sirius, what happened?' Jessica asked again, genuinely concerned.

Sirius climbed on top of Jessica, who shifted a little under him.

'What are you hiding?' Sirius asked. 'What secret are you keeping from me?'

Jessica thought about lying to Sirius. She even thought about claiming that she wasn't hiding anything. But Sirius knew her too well. She'd never get away with it.

'It doesn't concern you, Sirius.' Jessica replied, stoically.

'I didn't ask if it concerned me.' Sirius replied, tensely.

'Sirius, I don't have to tell you every single thing about my life, but it doesn't mean I don't trust you.' Jessica insisted. 'You know I trust you, you know I do.'

'If you trust me, the why can't you tell me this?' Sirius asked.

Jessica sighed and turned her head to the side, hoping Sirius would just give up and leave her alone. She thought that if she stayed silent long enough, he'd give up and go to sleep.

'Answer me, Jessica.' Sirius said, forcefully.

'I can't... tell you.' Jessica said, slowly.

She didn't want to do this.

'Why?' Sirius questioned.

'I trust you, Sirius.' Jessica said, sincerely. 'Just not enough... I guess. You wouldn't understand.'

Sirius scoffed and got off Jessica.

'Sirius – '

'Get out.' Sirius ordered, vehemently.

'What?' Jessica asked, stunned.

'Get out!' Sirius all but yelled.

'Sirius, come on, you can't – '

'Get out of my bed!' Sirius yelled. 'Get the fuck out of my room, getting your fucking face out of my sight!'

Sirius pulled open his curtains.

James and Remus heard the commotion and already had their curtains open. Peter had woken up from his sleep and did the same.

Jessica didn't move and they stared at each other in awkward silence and confusion as Sirius continued to yell.

'I will throw you out if you leave on your own!' Sirius threatened.

'Calm down, Sirius.' Peter advised. 'What's wrong?'

'You and Moony can keep your fucking secrets but don't pretend to be my friend, you deceitful little...' Sirius trailed off.

He was hot with anger and could not even find words to express himself anymore. He had done enough of that for one night.

Jessica finally gave in. She wrapped the covers around herself and got off Sirius's bed. She didn't even wish the other boys goodnight before leaving their dormitory.

She didn't glance back at Sirius, she didn't plead, nor apologize. She just left, angry, hurt and confused.

It was only several minutes later that someone broke the spine chilling silence.

'She was scared.' Remus finally said. 'That day, when she came back from detention all pale, she nearly broke down on me, after you guys went to bed.'

Sirius didn't even look up at Remus, but Peter and James did.

'That's the big secret.' Remus concluded. 'She's hiding something but I don't know what. Something or someone is scaring her, _very _badly.'

'But... Jessica's not afraid of anything.' James said, slowly. 'She takes such immense pride in her valour.'

'I know.' Remus said. 'Which is why I think we should all be worried for her sake.'

'Sirius?' Peter called, hesitantly.

'She obviously thinks she can handle it on her own, so let her.' Sirius said, before pulling his curtains shut.

'What's going on with them?' Peter whispered.

'I'm... not sure.' James said, tentatively.

'I think he's beginning to believe that she's not our girl.' Remus said. 'That she's not the Marauder's girl anymore.'

James nodded his understanding.

Peter stated the fact.

'He's losing her.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked the story! A lot more Lucius and Jessica interaction in the next chapter :)

- Rosalie L.


	7. Detention

AlaineThornton

As for Sirius and Jessica, there's not interactions between them in this chapter, but more later! They're true friends, and they really do care about each other. I'm willing to bet Sirius won't give up!

Ms. Marionette

Sirius has his anger issues from time to time. The infamous Black family temper. Of course, he's got a really good heart and a great sense of humour. If he and Jess can make up and fix their broken friendship, I'll b e able to portray that side of him! Jess, too, has a bit of a stubborn side and temper to her. They clash with each other one minute, and get along fantastically the next!

Haha, Lucius is a typical fifteen year old boy who can't seem to resist pretty girls. He's also far more experienced than Jessica is in a lot of things. It's going to be a little bit of a challenge for poor Jessica to keep up with him. But, her Gryffindor nerve gives her all she needs to deal with Malfoy!

I love Remus too. He's going to be in the story a lot, just like the rest of the Marauders. I'm going to mention it somewhere in the story later, but I can say It here for now. Out of all of them, Jess became friends with Remus first. He really is the perfect gentleman and Jess can count on him for anything!

* * *

'Are you going to tell me what happened?' Alice asks, giving up on her homework.

Lily, who had finished her homework before both of us, also directs her attention to me.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I say, smoothly.

I cross out yet another sentence from my essay. Honestly, I don't how we're supposed to write five pages about Hinkypunks. I get it, they're creepy looking, one-legged little horrors that leads you astray. What more is there to say?

'You and Black have been avoiding each other.' Lily says, with her arms crossed. 'Anyone with half a brain can sense the tension between you two.'

'Nothing happened.' I lie. 'I've been busy lately.'

'I've never seen you stay away from the Marauders for so long.' Alice comments. 'You don't have to avoid all of them just because you got into a fight with Sirius.'

'Who says I got into a fight with Sirius?' I question, with a slight glare.

Alice stutters.

'You've been talking to James about me.' I conclude, out loud.

Alice sighs. 'They miss you, Jess. They're desperate.'

I just shrug my shoulders and continue crossing out sentences. Merlin, was I half asleep when I wrote this? Half of things I wrote don't make sense, even to me.

'What happened?' Lily joins in.

'Nothing happened. Leave it alone guys.' I say, before adding, 'And tell James if he really wanted to talk to me, he'd come find me, not caring what his stupid, ego-maniac, fat arse of a best friend thinks!'

I pick my essay up and slam my dormitory door as I leave. I hear Lily and Alice both sigh before I leave.

I walk down the stairs to see Peter and Sirius huddled close together, probably going over a prank. Peter looks up at me and hesitates, which, of course, directs Sirius's attention to me.

I walk past them both, as if I don't know who they are. That brief millisecond of a glance with Sirius is enough to annoy me. I also slam the portrait door as I leave the Gryffindor common room.

At this rate, I'm never going to finish my essay. Things are bad enough as it is, I don't need my grades to start slipping as well.

I head to the fourth floor, with the intention of heading to the library. Maybe another book about Hinkypunks will magically appear.

'Davidson.'

I groan out loud. Normally, in these situations, I'd make it seem like a Slytherin's presence makes no difference to me, but at this point, I'm too frustrated to put up an act. Anyways, I still remember what happened last time I saw him.

'What Malfoy? Came to tell me when my detention is?' I question.

He looks surprised by my irritation.

'I expected more of your hopeless Gryffindor I'm-so-much-braver-than-you attitude.' Malfoy drawls.

'Goodbye Malfoy.' I say, rolling my eyes.

I turn around and once again start heading to the library.

'You never answered my letter.' Malfoy says, staring at me apathetically.

Why is it that I didn't hear him following me? I turn around and glare at him.

'I was going to, until you assaulted me and threw me out of detention, that is.' I reply, inwardly cringing at the memory.

Why does he care anyways? It was just a stupid letter he wrote, probably just to get some laughs and amuse himself.

'Forgive me, who assaulted whom?' Malfoy asks, quirking his eyebrow.

'Who made sexually inappropriate comments about whom?' I retort.

'Who wore an extremely short dress and bent over for whom?' Malfoy continues.

'I didn't bend over for you!' I snap. 'You know that Malfoy, but what you did was just low!'

'You ask for it by dressing and acting the way you do.' Malfoy says, casually. 'Not that I mind.'

'Fuck you.' I say, in disgust. 'You're a pig. Guys like you make me sick.'

'Blood like yours repulses me.' Malfoy replies, mimicking my disgust.

'Yet, you're still here.' I remark.

'I don't appreciate not getting my answer.' Malfoy says, simply.

'Thank you for the chocolates.' I reply sarcastically, before adding, 'They're my favourite.'

Malfoy looks slightly surprised at this but he conceals his emotions very well. Why can't I do that? I'm sure that when I'm mad, steam literally puffs out of my ears. Yet Malfoy stands here, so casually, as if he's discussing the weather with a friend, in boredom.

'I want a written reply.' Malfoy says, smirking now.

'Why won't you leave me alone?' I ask, bluntly.

'I expected to receive some accusations and complaints from the Headmaster about my behaviour towards you in detention.' Malfoy replies. 'I had a defence ready and everything.'

'Sorry you wasted your time.' I say, derisively.

He chuckles. 'I didn't. This stuff comes naturally to me.'

'Why won't you leave me _alone_?' I ask again.

I feel as if I'm going to blow up at any second.

'It wasn't my intention to get so cross with you.' Malfoys says. 'Now, by now I'm sure you know I'm a man who makes amends.'

That statement makes me want to laugh.

'For things _I_ feel I should not have done.' He adds.

Of course. I mean, why show that a mere Mudblood can make you angry? God, I've had enough of him for one day. I don't know what I ever saw in him. I mean, how could I think this guy was elegant, mask or no mask? You can tell why the way he talks and stands that he thinks too much of himself. And the sparkle in his eyes? Was I blind or seeing things? There's nothing but hatred and coldness in those lifeless eyes of his.

'If you really want to make amends then help me with this damn essay!' I exclaim, before turning away.

Why is the library so far away? I should already be in there searching for books.

To my surprise, Malfoy comes besides me.

'I'm not sitting in the library with you. We'll find a classroom.' Malfoy suggests.

I stare blankly at him.

'Do you want to finish the essay or not?' Malfoy asks.

'I do but – '

'Let's get to it them.' Malfoy says, taking my essay out of my hands.

He walks, speedily away from me and I have no choice but to follow. I mean, I don't go right beside him or anything, but I'm following him nonetheless.

I'm going to be stuck in a classroom alone with him. Again.

At this point, I'd rather be getting hassled by Lily and Alice. Why didn't I just stay in my dormitory? Why did I keep talking to Malfoy? I should've just cursed him and made my way to the library.

In fact, I should still curse him.

I take my wand out as Malfoy heads inside a classroom. A few seconds later, I enter with my wand raised.

'Give me my essay.' I order him.

He barely glances at me, before pulling another chair to a table, for me to sit in. He begins to read my essay.

'Were you asleep when you wrote this?' Malfoy asks, ripping my essay up.

I stutter in pure shock.

'What are you doing!' I exclaim. 'Do you know how hard I worked on that?'

'Obviously not very.' Malfoy drawls, conjuring some paper and quills. 'Sit down. At this rate, we'll be here all night.'

'I don't need your help.' I tell him, not lowering my wand.

'If you really wanted to curse me, you would've done so already.' Malfoy says, confidently. 'Sit and we'll work on this.'

'I don't want your help.' I repeat.

'I'm not helping you. I'm making amends. _Sit_.' Malfoy replies.

I lower my wand, though I'm sure why. I walk, with a lot of hesitation towards him and take my seat.

We spend hours, and yes, I literally mean hours, working on my essay. We talk about nothing but Hinkpunks. I don't know whether to be impressed by his knowledge or to laugh at the fact that he actually know _this_ much about Hinkypunks.

I almost jump for joy when we're gone.

'God, if I ever hear the word Hinkypunk again, I swear I'll die.' I comment, before sighing.

Malfoy looks as me, amused.

'What?' I ask him.

'When I danced with you at the ball, I didn't realize you were so... young.' Malfoy says, emphasizing the last word.

I snorted. 'Yes, I'm sure _that's _your biggest concern.'

'You're referring to your blood.' Malfoy states.

'Yes, Malfoy. I'm Muggleborn and proud of it.' I say, strong-mindedly.

Malfoy smirks.

I hate it when he does that. It's as if he thinks he knows everything better than everyone else.

'What?' I ask, rudely.

'I was certain, when I danced with you, that you weren't a Mudblood.' Malfoy drawls. 'The jewellery you wore, the dress you had on...'

He trails off but his smirk grows.

'Is there a point to this?' I ask, rolling my eyes. 'Or are we done here? And I mean done Malfoy. Done for _good_.'

'You still have a few detentions to make up for.' Malfoy reminds me.

'Well, get someone else to supervise!' I all but yell. 'Why waste your time with a _Mudblood_.'

'I don't waste my time with Mudbloods.' Malfoys tells me.

I swear when he speaks, he doesn't hear himself. He says one thing and does another. Surely, even he can tell what a sleazy hypocrite he is.

I roll my eyes, rather dramatically. It's not as if I have anything to say to him. I just want to leave and get some sleep before I go to classes tomorrow.

'Where did people get the notion that you're a Mudblood?' Malfoy asks. 'Why not Halfblood?'

I freeze. Is he being serious? What kind of question is that?'

'Well?' Malfoy prompts.

'Because I _am_ Muggleborn.' I reply, look at him like he's mental.

Malfoy stands up and walks towards me. I reach into my pockets, ready to curse him, should the situation arise.

'No. I know Mudbloods when I see them.' Malfoy replied.

'You're mental!' I exclaim. 'All that inbreeding you Purebloods do must've gotten to your head!'

Of course, angering him isn't actually the greatest idea in the world. But this isn't a game to me. Malfoy can't even imagine what he's doing. He's going too far and he doesn't know it.

'Perhaps the inbreeding got to _your_ head.' Malfoy retorts.

That makes no sense. Is that supposed to be a childish comeback?

I shake my head at him.

'Goodbye Malfoy!' I say, impolitely.

'You're a Halfblood.' Malfoy says, before adding, 'At the very _least_.'

My heart's racing so fast, I swear I'm going to pass out.

'Sure Malfoy.' I reply, sarcastically. 'I also have a dick growing out of my ears.'

Malfoy raises his eyebrow at my weird comment. I have to admit, that _was_ a strange thing for me to say. I should've said something like _yeah and Godric Gryffindor is standing behind you_. It's at least cleverer than my previous remark.

'You wouldn't mind if I did some research then, _Davidson_?' Malfoy asks.

He's not smirking anymore. I feel like I've been backed into a corner. There's no way he knows.

'Go right ahead.' I say, smoothly.

'Three detentions, in the next three days, at seven. Don't be late.' Malfoy tells me.

I sigh. 'Whatever Malfoy.'

'I mean it. I'll drag you to detention myself, if I have to.' Malfoy informs me.

I take a deep breath. I won't let Malfoy intimidate me. I It was stupid of me to think he'd just let everything go. It seems as if he's going to torture me slowly for something that wasn't even my fault.

'You're going to get your comeuppance one day, Malfoy.' I warn him. 'You think you can always get away with all your shit? You're making a big mistake by messing with _me_. I don't need to go run to the Marauders or to teachers to protect myself. I may be just a third year, but keep pushing me and I'll show you _exactly_ what I'm capable of.'

'Young _and_ naive.' Malfoy scoffs.

'What does that mean?' I ask, angrily.

'It means you should stop listening to Black's stupid antics!' Malfoy sneers. 'You say you don't need their protection and yet they continue to play idiotic pranks _trying_ to get revenge.'

'Sirius and I aren't even friends anymore, not that it matters, I _know_ how to think for myself!' I snap. 'What the Marauders do in their free time doesn't concern me, nor does it relate to me!'

God this is completely pointless.

'Goodbye Malfoy and _don't_ say another word! I'd die happy if I never had to talk to you again!' I yell.

I storm out the room, with my essay in hand. Malfoy doesn't stop me, nor say another word. I wouldn't have listened even if he did.

I wish I was at home right now with my mom and my stepdad. Third year isn't going at all like how I imagined! I've _never_ been in a fight with Sirius and the Marauders, by association. I've never kept so many secrets from all of them. I swear I've barely even talked to Lily and Alice properly since the beginning of the term.

Lucius Malfoy. He's just one person, how can he mess everything up for me? He's the reason I'm keeping all these secrets.

I should just go to Sirius and tell him Malfoy won't stop harassing me! Only, I can't. First off, everyone will find out what happened at the ball, and I'm not particularly keen in everyone knowing I wasted my night with Malfoy. The thought of it still makes me sick. Second of all, I _just_ told Malfoy I wouldn't go running to the Marauders.

You know, if Sirius was just a little bit more understanding and less psychotic, I wouldn't be having as much problems as I am. I mean, it's not like any of the others are harassing me about my supposed secrecy.

I've always been secretive. Sirius _knows_ this. I mean, yes, I've confided in him about everything else so far, but it doesn't change the face that I _like_ my privacy. I can't tell Sirius everything and I don't think it's unreasonable to want to keep some things to myself.

Sirius is ruining everything!

'Gillywater.' I say to the Fat Lady.

I think it's a bloody miracle I managed to reach the seventh floor and get to my common room. Perhaps I subconsciously cursed someone in the hallway while I was angrily storming on my way into the common room.

It seems like I'm not the only one in a foul mood.

It seems James and Lily got into yet another argument. Alice is busy trying to calm Lily down and the Marauders are laughing... besides James, of course, who's busy exclaiming nonsense at Lily.

What a bunch of jerks.

'What the blood hell is wrong with you?' I scream.

Lily is taking calming breaths as I walk angrily towards James. Everyone else goes silent. James looks completely stunned.

'Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?' I snap. 'What, you can only talk when it's to harass Lily?'

James opens his mouth but he still seems too stunned to speak.

'What is about guys that they can think they could go to just any girl and harass her whenever they like?' I exclaim. 'Why don't you morons get the fucking point? SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! She'll never like you! What's it going to take for you to get the fucking point?'

'You need to shut up.' Sirius hisses, coming to James's aid.

He stands up to his full height and I turn to glare at him.

'_You_.' I hiss. 'YOU RUINED EVERYTHNG!'

Sirius grabs my hand right as I'm about to slap him. _Dammit_. If only I was a little faster. He must`ve seen it coming.

'_I_ ruined everything?' Sirius exclaims. 'I do everything for you, Jess!'

'You _don't_. You're just a controlling maniac! You go on and on about how rotten those Slytherins are but you're exactly like them, you _hypocrite_!' I say, angrily. 'Everyone was right about you, about all of you!'

'Sirius, let her go!' Alice interjects.

She's trying to pull me away.

'I'M NOTHING LIKE THEM!' Sirius bellows.

God, my head is spinning. I'm trying my hardest not to hurt Alice. Why won't she _let go_!

'Sirius, let's get out of here.' Remus says, pulling his friend back.

Peter seems to be stopping James from getting involved. Lily seems conflicted.

'_Everything_ everyone said about you guys is true!' I scream. 'I should've listened to them! I shouldn't have waited until you guys hurt me!'

Sirius pushes Remus away from him. I glare at Alice, letting her know I'm about to do the same.

She lets go.

'Where'd you just come from?' Sirius asks, suddenly.

'I – what?' I ask, caught completely off guard.

Sirius is taking very deep breaths. He doesn't take his eyes off me for even a second.

He looks so bloody tortured. I have to force myself to keep scowling at him.

'Where did you just come from?' Sirius asks, slower this time.

'I – just – the library.' I reply. 'I needed to finish my essay. Why? What has that got to do with anything?'

'I'm trying to figure out what it is that you've been doing.' Sirius states, matter of factly. 'What could be so important that you'd jeopardize your relationship with us?'

'Leave it alone, Padfoot.' James interjects. 'Just leave her alone.'

'You know, not _everyone_ can be the Marauder's girl.' Sirius informs me. 'A million girls would kill to be in your place!'

'Well I'm not them.' I sigh, shaking my head. 'I can't _do_ this anymore Sirius. I used to love being with you guys and now...'

If I talk anymore, I'm certain my voice will break.

Damn these emotions.

Why can't I be more like, I dunno, Malfoy! I'd rather be apathetic at this point than emotional.

'And now?' Sirius prompts.

'Black, if you don't leave her alone this instant, I'm going to curse you from here to China!' Lily finally speaks.

Sirius glares at Lily. 'Stay out of it, this doesn't concern you.'

'If it concerns Jessica, then it definitely concerns me!' Lily exclaims. 'Now, I have never approved of how close Jessica was to you guys, but you all made her happy, so I _never_ said a word against it. But I'm not going to stand here and _watch_ you hurt her!'

'I'm not – '

'Yes, you are.' Lily says, sternly. 'Face it Black, things are different now. She wants nothing to do with any of you.'

'Shut up, Evans.' James say, completely frustrated. 'You're making things worse.'

'No she's not.' I defend Lily. 'She's right. I don't know what I was thinking hanging around you guys. I mean, it was just asking for disaster.'

'Jess, it's just a fight.' Remus says. 'You don't mean anything you're saying. We're _friends_, all of us.'

'No. I can't do it. It's too hard.' I say, shaking my head. 'It's not the same anymore. _I can't_.'

It's time to go before I cry.

I turn around and start heading towards the staircase. I can still hear them behind me.

'Jess, come back!' James calls.

'Let her go.' Sirius says.

I almost stop and turn back around. Sirius sounds so heartbroken. It takes every ounce of my energy not to run back and hug him.

'Why? Sirius, we can't just let it all fall apart over nothing!' James exclaims.

I start walking up the stairs, trying to block out their words.

'It's not nothing James.' Sirius said, desolately. 'I don't want to hurt her anymore, Prongs.'

I hear Alice and Lily walking up the stairs behind me. I wish they wouldn't follow. I don't want to talk about this, I just want to flop onto my bed and cry.

I _know_ this isn't over, not yet. The Marauder's won't give up and I know I probably won't either but it doesn't change anything. I don't _know_ what happened, I don't know what changed... but something did. It's not the same anymore. I don't feel a part of their group anymore, I don't feel like one of them. I'm so aware that I'm a girl amongst four guys, guys who are quickly attracting the attention of every girl in Hogwarts.

I don't want to be _their_ girl. I want to be my own person.

But what in Godric's name am I going to do without them?

* * *

'Take a break.'

'I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to.' I reply, with a curt nod.

Malfoy smirks at me, before pulling my quill out of my hands.

'Take a break.' Malfoy repeats.

'Well, since you insist.' I reply, sarcastically. 'God Malfoy, I've never be able to write again after today!'

I massage my right hand, while glaring at Malfoy.

'Hence, the need for a break.' Malfoy replies.

'Why the sudden change in punishment routines?' I ask. 'Not that I mind, scrubbing isn't exactly my ideal kind of punishment.'

Malfoy shrugs. 'I assumed you needed a break.'

'Making me write the most ridiculous lines doesn't exactly help.' I tell him. 'My hand is all cramped.'

'Let me help you with that.' Malfoy says, before taking my hand in his.

I take a deep breath as he begins to massage my hands. I stare up at him, but he's not looking at me. Plus, he has no sort of emotion on his face, whatsoever.

How does he _do_ that?

I pull my hand away.

'I'm _fine_ Malfoy. I wouldn't want you to accuse me of sullying your blood by touching me.' I say, crudely.

'Why do you insist that you're a Mudblood?' Malfoy asks me.

'Why do you insist that I'm not?' I retort. 'God Malfoy, we've had the same argument for the past three days, why don't you get over it?'

Malfoy raises an eyebrow at me and crosses his arms, gesturing that I should continue.

'You danced with a Muggleborn, deal with it. You kissed a Muggleborn, big deal!' I exclaim. 'Nobody even _knows_ and even if they did, it's not as if it's something bad! I mean, as far as I'm concerned, you're still alive and the same arse you've always been.'

'By now I have comprehended the fact that you've gone nothing against Mudbloods, yet you still have not explained to me why you _insist_ you are one.' Malfoy drawls, looking quite calm.

God, do I have to slap him again to get any sort of reaction from him?

'You're mental, Malfoy.' I say, simply.

He smirks.

We've has the _exact_ same argument for the past three days. Yes, I've seen him for the last three days, because, of course, he meant what he said about giving me detention three days in a row. To make matters worse, _of course_ he's supervising me again.

'Malfoy?'

He doesn't answer.

'Some sort of indication that I can keep speaking would be nice.' I say, annoyed.

'Forgive me, I didn't realize you needed my permission to speak.' Malfoy drawls. 'Not that I mind. It's nice to know you respect your superiors.'

Same thing _every_ day. His arrogance is constant, it's as easy as breathing to him.

'I'm hungry. I've missed dinner for the past three days.' I whine. 'Get me something to eat?'

To my surprise, he nods his head.

'I'll go to the kitchens, what would you like?' He asks me, still without any emotion.

He's actually getting me food? To say that I'm stunned doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling.

It's only the grumbling of my stomach that pulls me back to reality.

'You're actually going to get me food?' I ask.

'You do realize I've missed dinner the past three days as well, don't you?' Malfoys asks, shaking his head. 'I've never known Gryffindors to be so self-centred.'

'I'm sorry, do you not know Sirius Black?' I say, before I can stop myself.

I close my eyes and mentally curse myself for saying that.

Malfoy, however, laughs with amusement.

I grin at him sheepishly. 'It just slipped out.'

'I'm sure it did. What would you like?' Malfoy asks, once again.

'Food!' I exclaim.

Malfoy rolls his eyes at my childish answer.

'Anything. I'm starving. Surprise me.' I tell him.

'Don't even _think_ about leaving.' Malfoy warns me.

'Are you kidding me? You've got the food!' I say, shaking my head at his ridiculous thought.

I'm not skipping dinner again. I've done enough of that while I was avoiding him before.

I look up to see that Malfoy has left. The dummy left his school bag though. I smirk and get off my seat and make my way over to his stuff. He should take a little while in the kitchens. In the meantime, I'll see if I can find anything to blackmail him with.

It's not like he wouldn't do the same if he was alone with my stuff.

Alright, what's he got? Textbooks, some parchment, quills, ink bottles...

Oh, he's got treats!

I don't think he's mind if I take a cauldron cake or two.

I was still eating the cauldron cake when Malfoy returned. He glares at me, as he enters.

'Been going through my stuff, have you?' He asks me, gathering his things together.

I didn't even bother to make it look like I wasn't snooping. That, and the cakes gave me away.

'I smelled food.' I lie, while grinning.

'Find anything interesting?' Malfoy asks, not believe me for a second.

'Nope, Malfoy, you're boring.' I tell him. 'I mean, I expected to find...hmmm, I don't know, _something_.'

'Well, thief, did you steal anything else?' Malfoy asks me.

'A couple of galleons. You're rich, Malfoy, did you know that?' I ask him, casually. 'By the way, where's my food?'

'I do happen to know I'm very wealthy.' Malfoy replies. 'The house elves should arrive here at any moment with your food.'

'You're ordering house elves around?' I ask him, with a pout. 'That's mean.'

'I can't exactly carry two entire meals by myself... nor do I do that sort of thing.' Malfoy said, as if that very fact is obvious.

I should've guessed though, I suppose.

'You don't mind that I took your money?' I ask him.

I didn't really, but I thought it would get him riled up. An irritated Malfoy can be quite amusing at times.

'No.' Malfoy shrugged. 'I doubt you took my money, but even so, I don't mind.'

'You take all the fun out of everything.' I tell him.

'Would you prefer I lose my temper again?' Malfoy asked. 'Didn't know you got off on that sort of thing. Being in Gryffindor, I assumed you like chivalrous guys.'

'Don't tease me.' I tell him, before sticking out my tongue.

'Ah, but you make it so easy.' Malfoy says, with a smug look on his face.

Strange. I have a weird urge to kiss him.

_Oh god_. Did I just think that?

'What are you doing?' I ask him.

Malfoy doesn't answer so I continue.

'Why are you being nice to me? Why are you bringing me food and teasing me? Why do you come so close and flirt with me? I question him. 'Why are you even here, spending time with me? I mean, don't people say anything?'

'Again, would you prefer I lose my temper? If you're into that sort of thing, I'm sure I can oblige – '

'Malfoy, stop being a pervert, I'm serious!' I exclaim.

He doesn't answer me and a few house elves suddenly apparate into the room with some food. I thank them but Malfoy barely even acknowledges their presence.

Yup. That's the jerk that I assumed was my prince charming.

Malfoy actually turns the classroom from a dull looking hellhole to an elegant place where one could actually eat dinner. He takes his seat on a table and I sit across from him.

'Candles Malfoy? I question him, mockingly.

'Yes, be good and I won't burn you alive.' Malfoy informs me.

I pause for a few seconds.

'I thought you were into that kind of thing – '

I kick him underneath the table.

'You're such a jerk.' I scoff.

'You've got quite a reputation from what I've heard.' Malfoy says, slightly irritated from my kick.

'Do I?' I ask him.

'Talented Quidditch player, a knack for playing pranks, spending your time in detention, sneaking around with boys – '

'Where'd you hear – '

'Getting caught in broom closets during _intense_ snogging sessions, sneaking into the boys dormitories, intimidating other students – '

'I do not – '

'Swimming in the Black Lake, staying out past curfew, extremely intelligent, a tremendous duellist – '

'How do you – '

'Exquisitely beautiful, thirteen years old... regrettably – '

'Malfoy, come off it, that's not funny!' I say, rather angrily.

I push my chair back, forgetting all about my hunger and go across the room to stare at a window.

Who does Malfoy think he is? Where does he get to nerve to say those things? _How_ does he even know these things?

Honestly, the things people do to get revenge. This isn't the least bit funny. It's going too far. In fact, I've heard girls around Hogwarts talk about this... especially concerning Sirius and James. They speak about how they're sweet talked into...

'Davenport, you're starting to make me think you're not worth the trouble.' Malfoy said, icily.

I freeze immediately. My breath catches in my throat.

I can hear his footsteps approaching me. Oh god, what am I going to do?

'What do you want from me?' I whisper, as Malfoy forces me to face him.

He's so close to me, I can actually hear his breathing. He pushes my hair out of my face and pushes my back against the wall.

I know what he's thinking, I know _exactly_ what he's thinking.

I can't believe I didn't tell the Marauders. I can't believe I didn't tell Lily and Alice. No one knows I'm here, no one knows I've been having detention with Malfoy. He can do anything he wants right now and I'm completely defenceless.

Malfoy leans in to kiss me and I start trembling as he does so. I can't breathe. I'm so frightened, I'm sure I'm going to be sick.

Malfoy pulls away from me, with a dark look on his face.

'Pretending you're not a Pureblood?' Malfoy asks me.

I wonder how long he's known. He wasn't joking when he said he'd research up on me. He couldn't let it go, could he? He just had to prove he didn't dance with a Muggleborn.

I don't even know how to answer him.

'Let me go, please.' I ask him.

Malfoy leans in to kiss me again, deeper this time and more urgently. He moves down to my neck, sucking on it, biting on it, even.

Oh god, I want to cry. He's going to... He's going to...

'Why are you so scared?' Malfoy asks, as he ceases his kissing. 'Where's your Gryffindor courage?'

'Stop mocking me! How long have you known?' I ask him, pushing him away.

I know it's not a smart thing to do. He's got my wand; angering him will only make things worse for me.

'Perhaps a few hours after I left the Hospital Wing.' Malfoy drawls. 'You're acting as if I'm going to kill you.'

He smirks evilly as he says this, while twirling his wand. I eye him carefully and my eyes keep darting from him to the door.

Even if I run, he's got a wand.

He finally sighs and puts his wand away.

'Get out of here, Davenport.' Malfoy advices me. 'It's better if you leave.'

I'm so confused. All my instincts are telling me to run but I want to know what the bloody hell is going on!

'Didn't you hear me?' Malfoy asks, coolly.

I still don't move a muscle, nor say a word.

This time, I walk towards him. He doesn't move away but glares at me threateningly.

I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. He kisses me back, in fact, he pulls me up and I wrap my legs around him.

Interesting.

I'm making out with Lucius Malfoy.

I'm running my hands through his blonde, silky hair.

He's kissing me _back_.

Oh _fuck_. What am I doing?

I pull away from Malfoy and he lets me down.

'Oh Merlin.' I whisper, a bit too loud.

'Merlin indeed.' Malfoy replies.

I look up at him, trying to think of something to say.

Malfoy puts his hand up to stop me from speaking. 'Don't say a word. You're much too young.'

'And I'm in Gryffindor.' I tell him. 'And I'm Muggleborn...supposedly.'

Malfoy exhales loudly and looks as if he wants to kill somebody. Hopefully that somebody isn't me.

'Why?' He hisses.

I'm completely stunned. I mean, why what? There's so many why's, I'm not sure what he means.

I start chewing on my lower lip, a stupid habit I've never been able to get rid of.

'Answer me!' Malfoy orders.

'I don't know.' I reply, thinking it's the best answer.

'You could've been in Slytherin, you could've told the world you're Pureblood, then we wouldn't have this problem!' Malfoy exclaims, angrily. 'Why the hell would you hide that you're Pureblood?'

'It's a long story.' I say, a bit annoyed. 'What's your problem Malfoy?'

Malfoy clenches his teeth and sneers at me.

'What you only feel disgusted with yourself if the girl you're fucking is in Gryffindor?' I ask him, directly. 'Is that the problem Malfoy? You wanna fuck me but the fact that I'm in Gryffindor is keeping you from doing so?'

'YES.' Malfoy replies, paling in anger. 'You bloody tease.'

I start laughing. 'You're fucking kidding me, Malfoy!'

'I certainly am not.' He replies, brusquely. 'You're in Gryffindor, you're posing as a Muggleborn, you're friends with Potter and Black and you – '

'I wouldn't sleep with you even if I wasn't all those things!' I yell at him.

'Excuse me?' He asks, disbelievingly.

'You think you're the first guy who wants to sleep with me? Give me a break, Malfoy! Why would I ever want to lose my virginity to _you_?' I yell, truly disgusted. 'You're a bully, you're a pompous jerk, you're completely prejudiced against good people for no reason and you have no remorse for any of that! Now give me my fucking wand!'

Malfoy looks like he wants to curse me. I'm guessing he doesn't take rejection very well.

I laugh at him. 'Did you really think I would want to sleep with you? Why? Just because we danced at a ball?'

He smirks now. 'Believe me, Davenport, unless you want your secret getting out, I'm sure you'll do anything I ask.'

I grit my teeth. 'Are you really that low, Malfoy?'

He throws my wand at me, which I catch with ease.

'No. Believe me, girl, if I wanted to fuck you, the deed would have already been done.' Malfoy says, casually. 'Your detention is over, leave.'

For some odd reason, I look to the food sitting on the table. I wish I had eaten before getting into an argument with Malfoy.

'Still want to have dinner with me?' Malfoy smirks, arrogantly.

I yell in frustration and open the door, before storming out angrily.

I could've _sworn_ I heard Malfoy sigh and call himself an idiot as I left.


	8. Truth

Thanks so much ! It's always nice to hear from a reader! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hopefully, I'll update faster. I've got the next five chapters of the story written already. :D

* * *

'You're late.' James says, as I enter the changing room with my Quidditch outfit.

'And you're stupid.' I retort.

Childish comeback I know, but sometimes I don't think as intelligent or as fast as I would like to. Anyways, in my defence, I had a pretty bad morning. I _hate_ rushing myself.

'Well, we're ready. When you get out, give me some laps around the field.' James orders.

I groan in annoyance.

'You can join her.' I hear James say.

I look up to see Sirius entering the change room. Funny, he's not usually late. In fact, he and James usually come together, with Remus too. I usually go with them as well, but seeing as how I'm not really friends with any of them anymore, it makes sense if I come either after them or before them. And I sure as hell am not waiting for James to come here to open the change room doors. A few laps won't kill me. I'd rather come late.

'Why do _I_ have to do laps?' Sirius asks. 'What's the point of laps anyways, in case you haven't noticed, Prongs, the sport is played on brooms. You know, those things we fly on?'

'I'm not in the mood. You two get your arses outside and start running your laps!' James said, slightly annoyed.

He walks out the door, joining the rest of our teammates who are already outside.

I wonder how many laps James actually means. As a Quiditch captain, he can be a bit of a git.

'Why are you late?' Sirius asks.

'I forgot to set my alarm.' I reply, not asking Sirius the same question in return.

I prefer not to talk to him and engage in mindless small talk. Nothing has changed. Sirius takes his shirt off, and says no more. I guess he got my hint. I wish he wouldn't change in front of me. Well, I guess two can play at that game.

Sirius's expression is completely different from mine as I take my shirt off. I want to smirk, but in all honesty, I only did it to annoy him. If he doesn't want me to change in front of him, then he should be following the same rules. I mean, there is a place for boys to change and a place for girls.

'Nice hickey.' Sirius comments. 'I gotta say, Davidson, you're certainly giving me a run for my money.'

I blush, but not for the reason Sirius thinks. I've been so busy the past few days, I didn't even get a chance to heal myself or to conceal the hickey.

Okay, that's a lie. I could have healed it if I wanted to, but I didn't. Not concealing it however, was an awful mistake on my part.

It's all Malfoy's fault. What was he thinking, kissing me in the first place? And _why_ leave me a hickey? Surely he wouldn't want anything to find out about this. God, why did I even _let_ him?

'Nice breasts.' Sirius adds, pulling his Quidditch uniform over his head. 'Though I suppose the more you show them, the less value they hold.'

'_I'm_ a virgin, as you very well know.' I huff. 'Though if you truly believe in your previous statement, I suppose your dick is completely worthless at this point.'

I hastily begin to dress, wanting to avoid a confrontation with Sirius. It's exactly what he wants. I, however, want to relinquish any communication I have with him, even if it's on an insulting basis.

'Yeah well – '

'Can't you take a hint, Black?' I snap at him.

I can tell he's clenching his jaw. He looks at me, waiting for me to continue. But I don't. That would only require more conversation.

We finished switching into our uniform in silence, before heading out. James seems less than pleased with us, probably thinking we would've arrived earlier. Sirius and I begin to do our laps, staying far away from each other of course.

Honestly, I don't see how running laps will make me more punctual. Or even a better Quidditch player! I swear it's just James's way of getting back at me. I mean, unless you're a friend of the Marauders, you're not safe. Since I officially broke my friendship with them, I guess that means I'm no longer safe.

God, why am I not friends with them again?

'OW!' I groan, making contact with the ground.

What the hell?

I hear obnoxious laughter and I pull my wand out, ready to curse whichever teammate tripped me. I almost let my wand drop in shock when I see Malfoy and his Slytherin buddies.

'Trip jinxes never get old, do they?' Lestrange asks, smirking.

Like an idiot, I remain on the ground.

Why is _he_ here?

'We've come to watch Quidditch practise, Mudblood.' Malfoy drawls. 'Though _now_ I can see why you always lose so dreadfully. I mean, running laps instead of riding a broom?'

'She is a Mudblood, Lucius, probably _still_ doesn't understand how to play Quidditch.' Yaxley sniggers.

'Everte Statum!'

Yaxley is sent flying back and at once.

'Get the fuck out of here, Malfoy!' Sirius rounds on him. 'And take your buddies with you.'

Right. Malfoy's the reason why I'm not friends with any of them. All because I choose to keep my encounters with him a secret.

God, is it really worth losing my best friends over a guy I loathe?

'Go.' I tell Malfoy, finally rising to my feet.

I speak in the darkest, most confident and determined tone I can muster.

'I never want to see your smug face around us – any of us – again.' I tell Malfoy.

I'm completely serious too. No secret letters, no unjustified detentions, no random and regrettable kisses, nothing.

Malfoy stares at me intently, as if looking for something.

I don't understand it, why does he do that? He's usually so swift and clever with his comebacks, but he often pauses and just _stares_ for no apparent reason.

'Whatever you want, you're not getting it out of her.' Sirius suddenly says.

Malfoy smirks, particularly at my confused expression. However, he too looks puzzled, conflicted even.

'Quite the pair, aren't you?' Malfoy asks. 'What will your father think Black?'

I nearly punch Malfoy as he comes close to me, barely an inch away.

'Or perhaps, he'd be pleased.' Malfoy whispers, in a low whisper.

_Right_. He knows who I am.

'Let's go.' I say to Sirius.

There wasn't anything I can do about Malfoy now. Until I can get my hands on some dirt about him, I have to leave him be. God forbid he asks anything of me, or blackmails me. I need to even the playing field and possibly gain the upper hand.

My stomach clenches and I feel incredibly uneasy.

I've always had the Marauders by my side, I've always had Alice and Lily for support. _Why_ am I not turning to them?

What have I got to be ashamed of?

* * *

'There you are!' Alice exclaims, as I take my seat beside them. 'Lily and I were just going to go look for you.'

'Practise went long than I thought.' I reply, laying my head down on the table.

'You look tired, are you sick?' Lily asks with concern.

'I had to run laps, _a lot_ of them, with Sirius, cause we were both late.' I tell them. 'And then, to make matters worse, the Slytherin Quidditch Team decided to watch us practise today, so we wasted even _more_ time by arguing with them. All in all, it was the worst practise ever.'

'Looks like James wasn't kidding when he said being on the Quidditch team isn't easy.' Alice comments. 'Plus, I think it helped that you were friends with them.'

'Yeah well, I'm not anymore.' I say, shrugging my shoulders. 'Look, I'm not saying I don't miss them... I'm just better off like this.'

Lily looked like she was about to say something, but a huge round of laughter interrupts us and we all look up to see the Marauders entering the Great Hall.

'I'm leaving if they sit near us.' I inform Alice and Lily.

'Jessica, you know they're going to. Don't give the satisfaction.' Alice advises me.

She's right. I mean, this isn't like avoiding Malfoy. The Marauders are in all my classes and in my own house. I can't avoid them, no matter how hard I try.

Plus, it's not in me to keep running away.

_God_, I don't know what to do. You know who _would_ know what to do?

_The Marauders. _

'Evans, you're looking beautiful, as always. Want to go to the next Hogsmeade with me?' James asks, with a cheeky grin.

I may not be friends with him, but I still cringe as Lily begins to insult him.

James keeps up his grin, but I know better. No matter how often Lily's rejection of James occurs, it still gets to him _every _single time. AND no matter how often he asks her out, it actually takes all his courage to do so. Only those close to James can see through the mask he puts up when Lily rejects him. I can see it on his face right now and it's breaking my heart, like it always does.

James sighs, before looking to Sirius. 'Your turn, mate.'

Alice, Lily and I give each other confused and horrified glances.

Sirius is going to ask Lily out? And James is going to let him? I never thought I'd see the day.

Sirius takes a deep breath. He doesn't do what James does. He doesn't mess up his hair or put a charming smile on his face. There's a forced calm about him and he actually looks nervous.

Huh. This is confusing.

'Jessica – '

'You've got to be kidding me.' I blurt out.

Lily and Alice seem to cringe like I always do.

'Listen to me – '

'This isn't funny, Black!' I say, annoyed.

'Just give me a chance to – '

'You can't trick me into being friends with you again!' I exclaim, angrily.

'That's not what I'm trying to – '

'No, Sirius! Leave me alone!' I yell.

I get out of my seat and ignore the hushed whispers around me. I hear Lily and Alice following, not saying a word to me, but whispering to each other.

So, it seems I can't avoid them, but not causing a scene when I'm around them seems impossible.

Before I leave the Great Hall, I absentmindedly look towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy is looking at me, and seems to be curious at what just occurred between Sirius and me.

I sigh and walk out the Great Hall.

'Jess, don't you think you should've just let him speak?' Alice asks, with a lot of hesitance.

'Why?' I ask, turning around to face them. 'So I can fall into their traps? Look I don't want to be friends with them.'

'I don't think that's what he was trying to do.' Lily tells me. 'I think he wanted to actually ask you out on a date.'

I snort at this. 'Lily, you don't know these guys like I do.'

'What is so unbelievable about that?' Alice asks me. 'I mean think about it, maybe it's hard for you two to be friends because there's something more there.'

'Look, I'm not saying it's unbelievable. I'd be lying if I said I believed that I would never end up dating one of the Marauders, but this isn't it.' I say, shaking my head. 'You guys don't get it.'

'Jessica – '

'I just want this to be over, okay?' I tell them.

Lily and Alice nod sympathetically.

'You need to get your mind off them.' Alice decides. 'Why don't we go back to the common room?'

'Yeah, I'm sure we'll find something to do!' Lily says, smiling.

I link arms with both of them and we make our way to Gryffindor Tower.

Alice, Lily and I spend the next few hours reminiscing and recanting tales from our childhood and earlier days of Hogwarts. I must have heard some of these stories a dozen times, but I'm still laughing to the point until my sides hurt.

'Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot about that!' Alice exclaims.

I'm laughing hysterically, trying to keep myself from falling off the couch.

I'm pretty sure the three of us have scarred everyone in the common room and annoyed them to the point where they just gave up and headed to their dormitories just for some peace and quiet.

'Guys, that's not even the funniest part!' Lily laughs.

'Tell us more!' I urge her.

This is exactly what I needed.

In fact, we were all so distracted that we didn't even hear the portrait door open.

'We can hear you all the way down the hall.' James comments.

'Guys don't.' Remus warns them.

Peter too, seems to be trying to stop James and Sirius from approaching us.

I see Lily and Alice both reach for their wands.

'We can take on you girls any day!' James says, jokingly. 'You sure you want to do that?'

'Go away, Potter.' Lily warns him.

'Let's play a game.' Sirius says, suddenly.

He comes so close to me, his face is barely an inch away from mine.

'Afraid to play, Davidson?' Sirius asks me.

'Jess, let's go, we don't have to put up with them.' Alice says, tugging my arm.

'No, stay. Let's play.' I decide.

Lily and Alice look at me warily, as Sirius smirks. At this point, even James looks a bit unsure.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Peter interjects. 'With everything that's been happening...'

'It's just a game, Peter. Or are you guys all too afraid to play?' Sirius asks us all.

I can see the determined faces on all of them. No one was going to back down from whatever game Sirius was thinking of.

'What do you have in mind?' Alice asks, at last.

'Nothing too big. Just a simple game of Truth or Dare.' Sirius shrugs.

I scoff. 'Trying to trick me into telling you my secret?'

'We'll all get one veto, how about that?' James adds.

I don't see why not then. I knew Lily and Alice were thinking the same thing. Anyways, why would we back away from the Marauders? If things go the way I want, then we'll beat them at their own game and make them leave us alone.

'Let's establish the rules then.' James says.

'We've got to go somewhere secluded.' I tell them. 'So no one comes to the conclusion that we're playing Truth or Dare.'

'Agreed.' James says. 'Let's keep this to ourselves.'

'One veto each, as we've previously mentioned.' Remus adds.

Lily, Alice and I vigorously nod our heads. I already know what Lily's veto is: anything that included James. Mine was obviously keeping my secret to myself.

'Nothing that can get us suspended, expelled or killed!' Lily exclaims.

'No.' Sirius, James and I say at the same time.

'Yes.' Alice, Remus and Peter say.

'Four against three.' Lily shrugs. 'Majority rules.'

'Where's the fun in that?' James exclaims, outraged.

'What's the point of Truth or Dare then?' Sirius adds.

I decided not to add anything else. I don't want to side with Sirius and James.

'Are you kidding me?' Lily scoffs. 'Some of us actually care about our lives.'

'As opposed to us, who just can wait to ruin it.' Sirius replies, sarcastically.

'No death, no expulsions.' I finally agree. 'But I'm all for dangerous dares, and the possibility of getting detention, or having our parents contacted.'

Lily still shakes her head, but Peter and Alice agree.

'Majority rules.' James smirks.

Remus sighs. He, of course, agreed with Lily.

'As far as humiliation is concerned, anything goes, unless, of course, you choose to use your veto.' Sirius joins in.

We all think about this for a little while.

'Nothing too depraved.' Alice says.

'Like?' Sirius asks.

'We'll decide when the time comes.' I answer. 'Anyone got any other rules?'

We all look around at each other.

'We'll deal with it when it comes.' Peter says.

We all nod our agreement.

'We need to split up. If people see us gathering like this and whispering, they're going to suspect something.' I say.

I get up before any of them can say another word and begin to make my way out of the common room. Alice yells my name as she and Lily begin to follow me.

'Where do you think we should go?' I ask them as they catch up to me.

'You know them better than anyone, where do you think they'd end up going?' Lily asks me.

I try not to smile. 'The Forbidden Forest.'

Lily groans. 'The things we do for you.'

'What do you mean?' I ask, with a frown.

'Well... Jess, come on, it's kind of obvious this is a bit of an excuse to... you know, be in the company of the Marauders.' Alice answers.

I shrug. 'I just don't want to lose. Especially to them.'

Alice and Lily just nod their heads but I know they're sticking to their theory.

'I keep telling you, I'm fine without them!' I insist. 'I don't want anything to do with them.'

Alice and Lily don't reply me but I notice that they give each other strange looks.

'Come faster, before the staircase moves.' I say to them.

We increase our pace and before I know it, we're on the first floor, making our way outside.

'You know, we're really not supposed to go in the Forbidden Forest... there's a reason why it's forbidden.' Lily says, nervously.

'Relax, Lils, we're not even there yet.' I reply, casually. 'And don't worry, I'm sure we won't get caught. After all, we do this all the time.'

'Actually, _we_ don't do this.' Alice corrects me.

I try to hide me smile. 'I meant the guys and I do.'

'And I thought you wanted to leave those days behind?' Lily questions, as we reach the forest.

'You guys ready?' I ask, ignoring Lily's remark.

It's just a game. Just a game. I mean, we could all use some fun anyways, in my opinion.

'Jess, how much further?' Alice asks, brushing twigs out of her hair.

Lily is cringing as if there's something foul right beside her. Honestly, it makes me laugh. Maybe I'm just used to being here all the time.

'What took you so long?' Sirius asks, sneaking up from behind us.

I cross my arms and roll my eyes, but Lily and Alice jump, each letting out a little squeal.

'Evans, did we scare you?' James asks, smirking arrogantly.

'Can we start and get this over with already?' Lily huffs.

I can't help but grin and Sirius lets out his bark-like laughter.

Remus shakes his head, feeling pity for Lily. 'You've clearly never played a game of Truth or Dare with them.'

'What...does that mean?' Alice asks.

'You'll see.' James said, with a devious grin. 'Who's first?'

'Truth or dare, Remus.' Lily starts off.

'Wait, we need Veritaserum.' Sirius says, taking out avail from his pockets.

Lily's eyes widen. 'That's not really Veritaserum, is it?'

I shake my head before the Marauders could lie to her.

'No, it's just an ordinary truth serum. Don't worry Lily, we won't do anything that will get us in trouble with the Ministry.' I promise her.

Lily looks relieved and I glance at Alice to see she looks slightly happier as well.

'Okay, well, here's a vial for each of you. When your turn comes, you've got to drink it.' Sirius explains. 'The potion's effects only lasts for a minute or so, so don't worry about spilling any additional secrets.

We each take the vial from Sirius and I take extra caution to make sure our fingers don't accidently touch.

'Well Remus?' Lily prompts.

'Dare.' Remus chooses, to Lily's surprise.

I'm not surprised. Unless it's me or the Marauder's asking, I know Remus won't choose truth, for fear of anyone asking where he goes every month. I know he can just use his veto, but it would make him seem more suspicious.

'Okay, I dare you do a bad impression of Professor McGonagall, right in front of her.' Lily says, smiling slyly. 'But make it look like you don't know she's there!'

We all laugh at Remus's hesitant face.

'Fine.' Remus sighs. 'Truth or Dare, Sirius?'

'Do you even have to ask?' Sirius smirks, haughtily.

'Wait, you didn't do your dare!' Lily interjects.

'We can't keep running back and forth from the castle to the forest.' Peter says.

I clarify further.

'We build up our dares before we actually do them.' I explain. 'But we can answer the truth questions right away.'

'That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!' Alice exclaims. 'How many do we build up? How does this even work?'

'Two each.' James answers.

'That'll that forever! And we'll surely get caught!' Lily says, annoyed.

'Trust me guys, it's not as stupid as it sounds. Hogwarts is huge, we'll have plenty have places to complete our dares.' I tell them. 'Anyways, that's why we can't get the game _over with_. It's a very long process.'

'Anyways.' Remus interjects. 'Sirius, I dare you scream "I am Wonder Woman" anytime someone outside our game tries to talk to you.'

Lily, Peter and I burst out laughing at this.

'What the hell is Wonder Woman?' Sirius asks puzzled.

'She's a fictional Superhero.' Lily giggles. 'But the sentence is strange enough to make you look like a dolt.'

Sirius shrugs. 'Truth or dare...Alice.'

Alice sighs. 'Truth.'

'Are you thinking of shagging Fabian?' Sirius asks.

'Take the potion!' James reminds her.

Alice rolls her eyes and drinks the potion.

'No. Certainly not anytime soon, anyways. I'm much too young.' Alice answers.

Sirius frowns, clearly thinking he wasted a truth question.

In my opinion, he certainly did. Anyone who knows anything about Alice would've known the answer to that question. Remus is smiling and shaking his head, as if he was thinking the same thing.

'Jess, truth or dare?' Alice asks me.

'Truth.' I answer.

I think Alice expected me to pick dare. I almost laugh at her expression. She already knows everything about me.

'If you could, I mean if he were still alive, would you want to meet your father?' Alice asks me, a little hesitantly.

It's crazy how much I've actually thought about this. I always wanted to avoid being asked this though. I feel so guilty about my answer.

I take a truth potion, slowly, before answering. 'Yes.'

I think my answer shocks everyone.

'After what he did to your mom?' Sirius asks me, stunned.

'I answered the question.' I reply. 'Truth or dare, Peter?'

'I swear, sometimes, I feel as if I don't know you.' Sirius remarks.

'Leave it, man.' I hear James whisper.

'And who are you to judge, given who your family is?' I snap.

'Truth!' Peter exclaims, taking a sip from his vial.

'Don't you think Sirius is real prick?' I ask, out of spite. 'That he's a huge bully who thinks he's better than he really is?'

I know that was more than one question, but I was too mad to follow rules.

'Yes.' Peter answers.

He looks as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. I can see Sirius clenching his fists and his jaw.

'That...was uncalled for, Jess.' James says.

I ignore him. My family is a touchy subject with me. If anyone should understand that, it's Sirius.

'Maybe we should stop playing.' Alice suggests.

Lily nods her agreement.

'No. Let's finish this.' Sirius insists. 'I'm done being nice.'

'Truth or Dare, James?' Peter asks.

James puffs out his chest. 'Dare, of course.'

'I dare you to walk around the whole day with makeup on.' Peter says.

James drops his smirk and the rest of us laugh.

'Okay, it's on.' James said, nodding his head. 'Truth or Dare, Jess?'

'Dare.' I say confidently.

James looks determined to get to me.

'I dare you to lead a guy into the Forbidden Forest, have him take _all _his clothes off, then run away with them.' James says, casually. 'Oh, and you have to wear his clothes for the remainder of the day.'

I match James's determined expression. 'Deal.'

I look to Alice. 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.' She replies.

I see she's also getting me back.

'Are you interested in anyone else besides Fabian?'

I know it's a stupid question, but I can't think of anything to ask her.

She drinks the potions, but I can't help but notice that she seems reluctant.

'Yes.' She replies, quietly.

'WHAT?' Lily and I exclaim, simultaneously.

'Well, I think I know what Alice's veto is now.' James adds, lamely.

She quickly changes the topic. 'Truth or dare, Peter?' Alice asks.

It doesn't matter. Lily and I will confront her later. I can't imagine who else she would like though! I guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets.

But... that's so weird. We _don't_ keep secrets from each other!

'Dare.' Peter chooses.

'I dare you to blow a raspberry at the back of a random girl's neck.' Alice says, giggling.

Peter turns red and I have to stifle my laughter. James and Sirius, however, seem to be taking great joy in his misfortune. Remus shakes his head at us but cracks a grin nonetheless.

'In all honestly, you girls are doing better than I thought.' James admits.

'Just you wait, Prongs.' Sirius says, sneakily.

'Padfoot, truth or dare?' Peter asks.

'Dare.' Sirius chooses again.

Of course. As if he ever picks anything other than dare.

'I dare you to lick a random person's left foot during dinner.' Peter says, snickering. 'Oh and it has to be bare!'

'How do I do that?' Sirius yells, disgusted.

'Figure it out.' I say, haughtily. 'Or, are you going to back down?'

Sirius scowls at me. 'Don't you worry about that.'

I roll my eyes at him.

'Truth or dare, Evans?' Sirius asks.

She takes a deep breath. 'Dare.'

Sirius smirks. 'I want you to spread some peanut butter over a banana, and then I want you to lick it all off, _slowly_.'

Lily turns red, half in anger and half in embarrassment.

'You're such a pig!' I exclaim.

'She can always use her veto.' Sirius replies.

Lily opens her mouth, as if she was going to, but I stop her.

'No!' I exclaim. 'Trust me, it's not that bad. They'll make you do something so much worse and you won't have a veto left to use!'

'Fine.' Lily sighs.

'Truth or dare, Peter?' Lily asks.

'Dare.' Peter says again.

'Really, after that last one?' I ask, laughing.

He looks nervous, but I know what he's thinking. He's positive James and Sirius will give him worse dares.

'I dare you to...streak across the seventh floor corridors.' Lily says, grinning.

I couldn't contain my laughter this time. Peter looks horrified, and honestly, I'm surprised he doesn't veto it.

'A-Alright.' He says, at last.

I can't wait until the dares starts. I am a bit nervous about my dare though.

'Truth or dare, James?' Peter asks.

'Truth.' James replies.

I have to say, I'm shocked. Lily and Alice are too, but the rest of them don't seem to be.

'Do you really like Lily Evans?' Peter asks.

Oh, now I see what they're doing.

James takes his potion and looks Lily in the eye and he answers.

'Yes.'

Peter grins and Sirius joins him. Remus looks as if he's hiding his smile and so does Alice.

However Lily has no expression on her face, whatsoever. I don't know why, but I hug her. I don't think they should've put her on the spot like that. If she could, I'm sure she would've vetoed that.'

'Truth or dare, Alice?' James asks.

'Truth.' Alice replies.

'Who do you like besides Fabian?' James asks.

Is he stupid? Of course she's going to veto that!'

'Veto.' Alice says, at once.

James and Sirius both smirk. Remus looks frightened for her sake. I have to admit, I feel a little uneasy too. Alice, however, didn't seem to notice anything.

'Truth or dare, Lily?' Alice asks.

'Truth.' Lily replies.

'Tell us the truth, have you kissed Snape?' Alice asks.

James drops his grin and looks on, anxiously.

I know what Alice is doing too. This is really going to hurt James. I know for a fact that Alice knows the answer to this question.

I never knew they can play as ruthlessly as the Marauders.

Lily drinks a bit of her potion. 'Yes.'

James looks crestfallen. I almost hug him.

Remus eyes me, not missing my movement. I pretend nothing happened.

'Truth or dare, Sirius?' Lily asks, quickly.

'Truth.' Sirius replied.

I actually open my mouth in shock.

Sirius drinks his potion and Lily stares at me for a few seconds.

'How much do you miss Jess?' Lily asks.

'VETO!' I yell before I can think.

'You _can't_ veto on someone else's turn.' James reminds me.

I _know_ that. I've only played this game a million times. But I don't want to hear the answer. I don't want to feel the guilt.

Or, even worse... I don't want to hear that he doesn't miss me at all.

He takes a sip from his vial, before answering.

'So much that I feel like a part of me has died.' Sirius answers. 'I swear, it's making me physically sick to know I can't even talk to her. I can't understand why she all of a sudden hates me so much.'

I don't say anything. Why would Lily do that to me? And how could Sirius think I _hate_ him?

'Guys, this game is getting really out of hand.' Remus pipes up.

I agree with him. I want to stop playing. I never should've played in the first place.

'Truth or dare, Alice?' Sirius asks, ignoring Remus.

I start an inner argument with myself now.

_Come on, just say you don't want to play anymore!_

Oh, and just let Sirius gloat?

_I don't think anyone here will be gloating._

I won't lose. Not to him.

_Why does it matter?_

I snapped out of my thoughts in time to hear Sirius's dare.

'I dare you and...Lily to kiss on the lips for five seconds.' Sirius says, grinning from ear to ear.

'NO WAY!' Alice exclaims.

Lily also begins to protest.

'Then I guess we win.' James says, grinning.

'Fine, we don't care!' Alice says, angrily.

'Do you know what happens if someone quits the game?' Sirius asks, laughing.

Lily and Alice look at me.

I sigh.

'Trust me guys, it's not worth it.' I tell them.

'What is it?' Lily demands.

I look at James briefly. Lily will never talk to him again if she knew the extent of their rules. I couldn't do that to him, even if he's not my friend anymore.

'Just trust me guys.' I say.

'You just don't want to lose to them!' Alice exclaims.

'I wouldn't do that to you guys. Trust me, their dare is better than the repercussions of not doing the dare.' I say, honestly.

Alice looks at Lily hesitantly.

'Fine...' She says, slowly.

Lily sighs in frustration. 'Fine.'

James and Sirius begin to whoop with delight. I swear I could kill them right now. I'm sure Lily and Alice feel the same way.

'Can we get this one over with now?' Lily requests.

James and Sirius look too happy about the idea and nod their heads enthusiastically.

Lily and Alice lean into each other, and suddenly, their lips crash and all goes silent. James and Sirius freeze and marvel at what they believe is the best moment of their life.

I roll my eyes.

Boys.

Alice and Lily quickly pull away five seconds later.

'Truth or dare, James?' Alice asks, shooting him a glare.

She should be taking revenge on Sirius more than James but oh well.

'Dare.' James says.

'Give a first year _boy_ a lap dance in the Common Room.' Alice says, coolly. 'When it's crowded.'

Good job Alice. The look on James's face is priceless. Sirius even gives Alice a thumbs up but she just glares at him.

This game really is getting out of hand.

'Truth or dare, Evans?' James asks.

'Dare.'

I admire her guts.

'You told Peter to streak, well I'm telling you to flash the crowd.' James says, arrogantly.

'Veto.' Lily says, without hesitation.

'Truth or dare, Jess?' Lily asks me.

Finally! I swear it's like I'm not even part of the game.

'Truth.' I say.

'Come on!' Sirius says, exasperated. 'You're doing this on purpose to annoy us.'

I give him the finger, but ignore him otherwise and drink the potion.

'How much do you miss not just Sirius, but the rest of the Marauders?' Lily asks.

I literally glare at her.

'So much that I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it.' I reply against my will.

I know what they're all thinking now. _If what is worth it?_

I turn to Sirius. 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.' He replies, just to aggravate me.

'What goes on at home?' I asked, spitefully.

I see James freeze and I swear Sirius wants to curse me.

'Veto.' Sirius says, in a deadly tone.

I smirk triumphantly. I got Sirius Black to veto. That's what he gets for messing with me.

I try not to notice the disappointed looks on the Marauder's faces. Even Lily and Alice are quiet.

'Truth or dare, Remus?' Sirius asks.

'Dare.' Remus chooses, to my shock.

Sirius just smiles. 'As revenge, when someone outside our circle tries talking to you, reply with "I love pink leather," okay?'

Remus rolls his eyes.

He got off easy.

'Truth or dare, Lily?' Remus asks.

'Dare.' Lily replies.

I can see we're all eager to get the game over with now. I wonder why we thought this would be a good idea in the first place.

'Have a unibrow and moustache drawn on you the whole day.' Remus says, shrugging.

'Looks like we're getting soft with our dares.' I blurt out.

'Just wait.' Sirius replies.

James shoots Sirius a warning look but he ignores him.

'Truth or dare, Jess?' Lily asks me.

If it's a fight Sirius wants, it's a fight he'll get.

'Truth.' I reply.

Sirius can dare me, I don't care.

Lily sighs. 'Why are you so stubborn?'

I take the potion.

'I don't want them to win.' I reply, honestly. 'I want them all to know, I _can _take care of myself and I'm just as bold and spiteful as they are.'

'That's what you really think of us, Jess?' Remus asks, sadly.

I know it's bad when Remus starts confronting me. Never mind. I want this done.

'Truth or dare, Alice?' I ask, impassively.

'Dare.' Alice said, sadly.

Everyone seems dejected. I wonder if they really thought this would be fun.

'Let Fabian give you a really large hickey and put it on display for the whole day.' I dare her.

She nods and decides to finish this once and for all.

'Truth or dare, Sirius?' Alice asks.

'Truth.' Sirius replies.

James, Remus and Peter look fearful for my upcoming turn.

'Why do you hurt Jess like this?' Alice asks.

'Cause I care.' Sirius replies.

No one bothers to tell Sirius he didn't drink the potion.

'Truth or dare, Jess?'

'Dare.' I reply, coldly.

James is shaking his head but Sirius doesn't look at him.

'I dare you to kiss a Slytherin, on the lips.' Sirius says, shrewdly.

I scowl at him.

'Or you can use your veto.' He adds.

I clench my teeth. This is really low of him. I look around at everyone. I don't think anyone, even Lily and Alice, can resist asking me what I'm hiding if I veto this dare.

'Fine.' I say.

Sirius looks at me as if I wouldn't actually do it.

'Let the dares begin.' Sirius says.

'Tomorrow.' I tell him. 'We have no time today.'

'Tomorrow then.' Sirius agrees.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This has nothing to do with the story, really but since it IS a Lucius Malfoy story, I'd thought I'd mention this. Oh, so for those who haven't seen the final Deathly Hallows move, **spoiler alert! **I was SO bloody offended when Voldemort SLAPPED Lucius! I completely tensed up and jumped in my seat! I took that SO personally, it's quite a bit insane, to be honest, haha. Thought I'd just share that bit of information. No one else seems to understand why i'm so indignant about that.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!

- Rosalie L.


	9. Dare

Ms. Marionette

I'm glad you enjoyed the game! I always imagine the Marauders doing scandalous dares, reflecting their daring nature. Plus, some of them are quite odd and humiliating. I can see the other taking immense pleasure in that. :D

The truths were pretty harsh, to everyone. Most of the time, I don't think they'd have much fun with the truths, but with all this secrecy going around, I think they experienced something different. Nonetheless, especially after this chapter, I don't think they'll be playing another game of truth or dare anytime soon.

I love how much the Marauders care about Jessica! I think it's really cute. Even amongst all their goofing around and playing pranks, they all have such a sweet, caring and serious side. I hope you like the dares, haha.

AW! I'm sorry to spoil a bit of the movie for you! I didn't mean to! Have you still not seen it yet? I have a feeling the slap will still shock you nonetheless! I watched it for a second time and I still cringed!

As for kissing Lucius, haha, you'll have to see. Enjoy the chapter!

AlaineThornton  
Haha, yes Jess is a bit young, but I'm sure a lot of her actions conveys her immaturity really well. She has the Marauders' love of playing pranks and she doesn't really know how to keep her thoughts to herself. She likes provoking people and can be quite stubborn. In all honestly, she acts the way she acts, claiming that she wants to enjoy the freedom her mom worked so hard to give her. That is partly true, and it's also partly because it's in some unspoken competition with Sirius.

I love Remus Lupin. Someone needs to be wise and sensible, after all. But of course, he has a humorous side as well. He's not a Marauder for nothing, he's just not as brazen as his friends.

I tried to make the Truth or Dare game original, but also believable. Don't worry about the Marauders and Sirius! They're destined to make up sooner or later. Jessica just needs to get thoughts straight and clear her head. Even Alice and Lily are trying to encourage her.

I think it's going to take Lucius a lot longer than you to figure out he has actual feelings for Jess, haha. He's in denial now and thinks he merely has a little curiosity towards her.

I'm so lad you agree with me about the slap and how Lucius was portrayed in the film! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

c0urtshipdating  
Thank you so much! I love Sirius and Lucius to death too. An odd combination, I know, but still. :D

I want to get their characters just right!

I want to get the details just right before the plot starts to get interesting. I still have the rest of their Hogwarts days and the war to go as well! The plot will start to pick up and get more interesting, I hope :D

For now though, I'm focusing on each of the characters!

I'm really you're liking everything so far!

And yes, I plan to keep all the chapters this lengthy. :D Some people find long chapter dreary to read, but I'm glad you approve!

ariadne chanel

Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the next one!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and all the alerts and favourites! I swear you guys keep me inspired and oh so happy! Enjoy the chapter!

- Rosalie L.

'You girls ready to play then?' Sirius asks, descending the stairs.

* * *

I think we should've waited a little longer to finish the rest of the game. From what I can tell, everything is still irritable. In fact Lily scoffs and Alice rolls her eyes angrily. I know they're angry now, but hopefully, they'll get into the game later. I know things got other hand, and frankly, I'm not too pleased to be in this situation either, but I won't back out now. I know for a fact, that the Marauders won't either.

I'm also aware that Lily and Alice may never forgive me and I owe them big time.

_Great. _

'Remus, Sirius, your dares start right now.' I remind them. 'Remember, if anyone else tries to talk to you – '

'I'm Wonder Woman.' Sirius says.

'And I like pink leather.' Remus adds.

I already start laughing at this and the rest of them can't help but to smile or at least crack a smile.

'We should head to our rooms.' Alice says, casually. 'You know to put the makeup on James.'

'Don't forget the unibrow and moustache on Lily.' Peter adds.

James grins at the idea and Lily groans in frustration.

To be quite honest, I actually think she and Alice got off easy. I mean, sure, the kiss was probably a bit uncomfortable... or _a lot_ uncomfortable, but I think my dares are worse.

'We've got the makeup upstairs, come on.' Alice says, sighing.

I didn't think they were that upset about the dares. I mean, I know it's their first time playing, but I honestly thought they'd be excited.

'Why don't you give up now, Jess?' James whispers to me on the stairs.

I turn around and glare at him before running up the stairs. The boys, of course, take a little longer, because they have to do their little staircase trick. To be honest, I'd be happy to see them slide down and quite possibly hurt themselves.

Just a little, of course.

'I think we should be the ones to draw on Evans.' James smirks, as he enters.

'Then we get to put the makeup on!' Alice insists.

James shrugs. 'Go right ahead.'

Alice smirks devilishly and it makes me laugh. James really doesn't know what he's in for. Alice heads to one direction, taking out her makeup kit and accessories and I head in the other direction, doing the very same.

James frowns as he sees all the things we have.

'Merlin, no wonder you girls take ages to get ready.'

'Not permanent marker, you dolt!' Lily hisses, as Sirius approaches her.

I roll my eyes and try to hide my grin. I wasn't even aware Sirius knew what permanent markers were.

'Okay, hold still James, or you're going to look stupid.' I tell him.

'Too late.' Sirius says, not being able to help himself.

'Hey!' James exclaims.

Alice laughs at this, but I bit down on my tongue. I won't let this game reunite me with the Marauders. That wasn't the point of this at all.

Well, at least, it wasn't my point.

I start putting some blush on James as Alice tries to put on some shiny red lipstick. I can also see Lily cringing from my peripheral vision. Well, I do have to admit, I'd never want that kind of moustache or unibrow. Then again, I don't think I'd ever want to looks as ridiculous as James either.

'Done!' Peter says, after a few seconds.

Alice and I, of course, need more time. The boys come over and start laughing at what we've done so far, as Alice and I take the chance to giggle at Lily.

'What! Does it look that bad?' James asks.

He's kind of adorable when he panics. In a funny sort of way, of course.

I apply lots of mascara and thick eyeliner on James and Alice takes the chance to put a dark lavender, sparkly eye shadow on him. I think we cover every inch of his face in makeup. Honestly, I'm proud of my work.

'This is too good.' Sirius says, laughing.

Remus and Peter both grin and nod their agreement.

'I'm starting to feel better about my dares.' Remus says.

I sigh. 'Speak for yourself.'

'Ah, yes, tonguing a Slytherin, aren't you?' James smirks.

I roll my eyes. 'No one said anything about tongue.'

'She's not even gonna do it.' Sirius says, confidently. 'We're going to win this bet.'

I'm trying not to think about my dares.

'Can we go downstairs and get this all over with?' Peter asks.

I give him a pitying smile. His dares are pretty bad too. Honestly, I think it's safe to say we're all getting detention after this. Well, actually, I think Lily and Alice might be safe.

However, stealing someone's clothes, licking someone's foot, streaking, imitating McGonagall, and giving someone a lap dance will land the rest of us in detention. I just hope it's not with Malfoy. Not that detention with him is possible if it's handed out by a teacher. I mean, surely even teachers can see through Malfoy's ploy if he volunteers supervise my detention.

Not that he would.

'Earth to Jess!' Lily says, waving her hand in front of my face.

I choke on my laughter as I look at Lily.

'Sorry, got lost in my thoughts.' I mutter.

She rolls her eyes. 'Yes, the thought of kissing a Slytherin must be terrifying to you.'

Little does she know, I've already kissed a Slytherin.

'I see Fabian!' Peter suddenly says.

'So?' James asks.

'Remember Alice's dare?' Peter asks.

James grins and Alice groans.

'Go on, Alice. Go get the great big hickey of yours!' I say, laughing.

'I hate you, Jessica.' Alice says, glaring at me.

I smile at her innocently, as she approaches Fabian.

'We gotta hide!' James says, pulling me behind the staircase. Remus does the same with Lily, as Sirius and Peter follow.

'Remember the point is not to let anyone know we're playing truth or dare.' James said, quietly.

'I know how to play!' I snap at him.

'Yeah, you know everything, don't you, Jess?' James snaps back.

'Shhh!' Lily exclaims.

All of us shut our mouths and remain silent, waiting for Alice to complete her dare.

'Why does she talk so much?' Peter asks, slightly annoyed.

'Cause she's a girl.' James replies.

I elbow him in the stomach.

'Ow!' He exclaims.

'Shhh!' Lily hisses.

James glares at me and I shrug. 'Whoops, my arm slipped.'

'Oh yeah well – '

'Prongs, shut up, will you?' Remus whispers loudly.

We watch for a ridiculous long time as Alice and Fabian chat, before they finally start kissing. I have to admit, I'm surprised at how patient Fabian is with Alice. He seems to be so caring with her, taking his time and making sure she's comfortable. I mean, he's not pressuring her or anything. I actually feel weird watching them like this. It's such a sweet and intimate moment between the two of them, and we're ruining it.

In fact, everyone else in the common room seems to be thinking the same thing. No one interrupts them or makes snide comments, but give the two lovers peace.

I turn my head away from the both of them.

'Jess?' James questions, being the only one who noticed me.

I don't say anything to him. When I'm with guys, well, none of them have ever treated me the way Fabian is treating Alice right now. They're all too eager to kiss me, give me hickeys, touch me anywhere they can and take my clothes off. They're aggressive, not sweet. They pressure me, not make sure I'm comfortable.

The only time a guy was actually sweet to me was at the ball.

And it was Malfoy.

'Hey Alice!' Lily says, jumping from behind the stairs.

The rest of us follow, and James practically has to pull me.

'Hey guys.' Fabian says, slightly red. 'Didn't see you there. What's up?'

'I like pink leather.' Remus says at the same time as Sirius says, 'I am Wonder Woman.'

Fabian stutters. 'U-Uh, that's great?'

'And kinky.' James adds, laughing.

'Are you wearing makeup?' Fabian asks. 'And Lily, what happened to your face?'

'I don't know.' Lily says.

'What're you talking about?' James asks.

I laugh at the look on Fabian's face. We've already attracted attention as people of all age sin out common room stop to stare at Lily and James. Some point and laugh, while other whisper and run off, probably to tell their other friends.

Lily decides to take the spotlight off herself.

'Nice hickey, Alice.' Lily says, grinning.

Alice blushes and Fabian grins sheepishly.

'Here, let me fix that.' He says, taking out his wand.

'No, I'll do it later!' Alice said, jumping away. 'We're going to go get breakfast now, bye!'

Fabian waves but stops us right before we go.

'Wait, does this mean you guys are friends again?'

The only answer he gets is from Sirius and Remus.

'I am Wonder Woman.'

'I like pink leather.'

I merely smirk and step outside the portrait hole. This is going to be a very fun day.

'Can you guys hurry up?' Lily asks. 'I'd like to get this over with as fast as possible!'

'Nice facial hair!' A random Gryffindor boy says to Lily as he passes us.

I can't for the life of me remember what his name is.

I hear Lily groan while the rest of them laugh. I still think Lily got off easy. What was the point of playing this game anyways? I mean, if they just wanted to embarrass me, they could've just played a prank on me, it would've saved me lots of time. But no, instead, I'm just wasting my weekend playing this stupid dare game with them.

'Jess, watch it!' Remus says, pulling me back.

I look up just in time to see that the staircase was nowhere in front of me.

'Oh, thanks.' I mumble.

'What do you keep thinking about?' James asks me.

'Nothing.' I say, glaring at him. 'Leave it, James.'

It's hard to look James in the eye without laughing. I'm sure James would continued, if Sirius hadn't come running to us.

'McGonagall is heading this way!' He exclaims.

I didn't even notice he went ahead of us to go find her. Perhaps I should start paying more attention. I mean, if it weren't for Remus just a few seconds ago, I'd probably be on my way to hospital wing... that is, if I even survived the seven story fall. Gryffindor's common room really shouldn't be so high up.

'So, then I decided to work on my potions essay, since I wasn't getting charms at all!' Alice exclaims.

'I can help you out with potions!' Lily replies. 'You guys done your essays?'

School? Really? That's our pretend conversation? I bet Lily or Remus started this.

'Well, Remus was having a lot of trouble with his.' James adds.

'Yeah, well, he's never been very good at potions anyways.' I say, casually. 'I'm done all my work.'

'Even the transfiguration homework?' Peter asks.

I see Professor McGonagall approaching us. Remus is starting to look really pale now. Poor guy, he really isn't used to getting into trouble with teachers, even if he's a Marauder.

'Yup, it was the first thing I finished.' I reply. 'What about you guys?'

'I think it's pointless.' Remus says, rolling his eyes. 'I mean, did you hear McGonagall the other day?'

I stare at Professor McGonagall as Remus starts to do a very obvious imitation of her. I actually cringe as McGonagall turns red from anger.

'Um, Remus, you may want to – '

'Let me finish!' Remus says, as he continues to imitate Professor McGonagall.

'Mr. Lupin!' Professor McGonagall interrupts, angrily.

I can see the Marauders stifling their laughter as Remus pales even more. I didn't even think that was possible.

'I'm surprised at you!' Professor McGonagall begins to lecture. 'Turns out your hooligans friends are starting to make an impression on you! I'm astonished at this behaviour! What have you got to say for yourself?'

'I like pink leather.' Remus replies.

I have to try really hard to hold in my laughter. James, Peter and Sirius don't even bother trying at this time. They're laughing so obnoxiously, I swear, even Lily and Alice can't hold it in anymore.

'Detention.' Professor McGonagall says, sternly 'Wednesday, my office, two hours before dinner.'

Remus hangs his head down and nods. 'I like pink leather.'

Professor McGonagall shoots James and Sirius a stern look, clearly believing Remus's behaviour was a result of their influences.

She really does know them too well.

'And Miss Davidson.' Professor McGonagall says, turning to me. 'I'm hope you're not indulging in any of their foolish activities.'

Oh sure, tell me and not Lily or Alice!

'I wouldn't dream of it, Professor.' I say, sweetly.

'I should hope not. You seem to as impressionable as young Mr. Lupin here.' She replies.

I'm right. The Marauders give me a bad reputation. I am _so_ not impressionable though! Why don't people get this? I am my own person, _far_ from being just the Marauders' girl.

'Well, we're headed to breakfast now!' James says, noticing the dark look on my face.

He really is too observant for his own good.

'Alright, off you go.' Professor McGonagall says, before adding, 'Mr. Black, tuck in your shirt!'

'I am Wonder Woman!' Sirius replies, grinning.

He runs off before Professor McGonagall has a chance to reply. I can't help but smirk at this. Sirius really is enjoying this too much. But I do have to admit, I do kind of miss hanging around with them. They always did know how to have fun.

'Should I even ask about the makeup and marker?' Professor McGonagall asks.

Lily and James shakes their heads and Professor McGonagall decides to leave. But not before sighing very deeply and muttering about _kids this generation._

'Alright, let's go downstairs now.' I say, as the staircase approaches us.

'Hey, when we go down, Peter should do his dare.' Alice says. 'It's perfect, there must me loads of people in the hallway!'

'You want me to streak _now_?' Peter asks, turning red.

That'll be quite a sight, especially before a meal.

Lily, however, ruins my fun.

'I think she meant the one where you blow a raspberry at the back of some random girl's neck.' Lily says, giggling.

Oh well, I guess we'll save the streaking for later then. Peter doesn't look happy about his dare and I don't blame him. He descends the stairs so slowly, I actually thought they would start moving.

'Come on, Wormtail!' James calls. 'You wanna lose to them?'

By now, James and lily are both ignoring the dozens of remarks their receiving everywhere they go.

'Yeah, Peter, faster!' Sirius yells. 'It'll be funny, er, fun!'

Peter sighs. 'Okay.'

The rest of us spread around the hallway, all looking towards Peter. It'd be too obvious if we were all clumped together. So far, I don't think anyone suspects us. I mean, it's not unusual for the Marauders to do odd things, as it occurs on a daily basis. Since I'm usually around them, it's not that odd to find me doing something stupid either. Though I can't say the same for Lily's appearance.

As I snap my head up to look at Peter, I nearly scream for him to stop.

The girl he chose, screams, turns around and nearly kicks him somewhere very painful. Peter is lucky he moved away, but she does pull out her wand. Before I know it, he's sent flying back and the girl runs away.

'Oh man, an older chick too!' Sirius says, grinning.

Of course he's proud of him.

James high fives him and I shake my head as I approach him.

'You idiot!' I exclaims, hitting him.

'It was a dare!' Peter retorts, groaning.

'You're so dead, do you have any idea who that was?' I ask.

The rest of them just stare at me blankly.

'Who?' Lily finally asks me.

I sigh and cross my arms. 'Adam's girlfriend.'

Sirius snorts and James laughs.

'That's not funny guys.' Remus says, frowning.

Peter too, seems to agree that this situation isn't funny.

'Who cares about him? Dumbass fifth year, we can take him, right Peter?' Sirius asks, flinging his arm around Peter's shoulders.

I roll my eyes and walk away from them all. They don't know Adam too well, but I _do_. He's going to be super pissed when he finds out about this. Dare or no dare, he's not going to let Peter get away with treating his girlfriend like that.

'We're thinking the same thing you are.' Lily says, running up to me.

'What am I thinking?' I ask.

Alice now reaches my side. 'That this is the dumbest thing we've ever done. Come on, Jess! This isn't even fun!'

I shrug. 'Whatever, just one stupid game and I'll show the Marauder's they can't mess with me.'

'I _really_ don't think that's what they're doing.' Lily insists.

Alice just sighs in frustration. 'Forget it, Lils. She's as stubborn as they are.'

'I'm really not anything like them!' I exclaim, a little too loudly.

'Like who?' James asks, flinging his arm around me.

I push him off, a bit too forcefully, I guess.

'Leave me alone!' I yell.

I really do run away from them. I'm glad I don't look back at James, too. I can just imagine the look on his glamourized face.

'Hey! Miss Drama Queen, I think it's your turn now!' Sirius yells, grabbing my by the waist.

Holy fuck, I didn't even hear him running after me.

'Get off!' I yell, hitting him.

He flinches a little, but keeps his grip tight on me.

'Be a little bitch all you want. You want to forfeit the game? Go right ahead!' Sirius says, angrily. 'But you don't get to act like a prissy brat and take your anger out on us just because you can't deal with your own issues! We're your friends and you chose not to come to us for help, so deal with the consequences!'

Sirius finally releases me and I hit him one final time.

'Jess, I'm sorry, I didn't mean – '

'Don't apologize to her.' Sirius snaps. 'So what is it, Jessica? You in or not?'

'Fine!' I exclaim.

I just really don't want to lose to them. I'll suck it up for one day if I have to.

Everyone looks like they wish I would just quit. Perhaps it would be easier on everyone if I did, but I suppose I'm too stubborn to.

'Okay well, you still have both your dares to do.' Remus says, breaking the silence.

I nod my head and smirk as I see a fifth year Ravenclaw. He looks kind of familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen him.

I walk over to him, and I can hear my friends scattering about, trying to stay unnoticed.

'Hey.' I say, as I approach him.

He looks me up and down and smiles back at me. 'Hey, I'm Edward.'

'Jessica.' I reply, extending my arm.

He starts talking and I don't really listen. He's actually pretty cute. I can't place where I know him from. I mean, it's a big school, but there are not many students. It's understandable that I've seen him around, I guess.

I laugh, out of nowhere.

In my experience, guys tend to make jokes while talking to a girl. It seems I did the right thing too, because he grins, and seems very pleased about himself.

'I've heard a lot about you.' Edward whispers to me.

I give him a seductive smirk. 'Oh? Anything interesting?'

'Plenty. Great Quidditch player, really talented – '

'I mean, anything about my sexual activities?' I interrupt him.

Now he's smirking.

'I may have heard a few things here and there.' He admits. 'Nothing that gives you a bad reputation, of course.'

'I'm sure the only semblance I have of a bad reputation come from the Marauders.' I say, rolling my eyes.

He laughs and I decide to speed things up.

'Now, I would hate to have a bad reputation, but at this very moment, my curiosity seems to be getting the best of me.' I say, innocently.

'What curiosity?' He asks me.

I lean into him and kiss him. He actually smells really good too. Damn, I wish I met this guy before the stupid dare. I could've had some actual fun with him.

I pull away and give him an angelic smile.

'I don't want anyone to see us. Would you mind if we go somewhere else?' I ask.

Edward is more than happy to agree. I wonder if he even had breakfast yet.

I giggle and pull Edward outside. I actually have to keep him entertained until my dare is over. I'm starting to feel really bad about this.

Maybe I shouldn't do this.

'The Forbidden Forest?' He questions me.

'Wouldn't you like to be at one with nature?' I ask him.

He smirks. 'I'd like to be at one with you.'

I try not to roll my eyes. Guys these day, honestly.

'So would I.' I whisper, seductively.

I start running into the forest now. I'm sure the rest of them are keeping up. I think Edward is too surprised to even check if anyone is following us.

'So, you make out with guys in the Forbidden Forest, huh?' Edward asks, running after me. 'I never heard those things about you.'

'What can I say? I'm so good I can convince guys to keep me a secret.' I say, laughing.

Edward wraps his arms around me.

'Who would want to keep you a secret?' Edwards asks me. 'I'd flaunt you off and brag about you every second I can, just like those Marauders do.'

I clench my teeth. I look up for a second and I can see the others hiding behind some trees. In fact, Sirius isn't even trying to hide. He's watching me, without a smirk on his face, to my surprise.

I start to kiss Edward passionately. I may as well get this dare over with. We've still got a whole lot to do, and we've yet to have breakfast yet.

'You're really good at this.' Edward says, breathlessly.

'I've had a lot of practise.' I say, truthfully.

I can't help but laugh. For some reason, as we hit our third year, Sirius and I went from not paying to attention to the opposite sex to kissing every decent looking person we met.

I, of course, didn't publicize this as much as Sirius did. Well I did, but only to him, not to the Hogwarts students in general.

And I, unlike Sirius, am still a virgin.

I start to pull off Edwards robes and unbutton his shirt. I do it with relative ease too. Unfortunately, he starts pulling at my clothes too.

'No.' I whisper to him.

'What?' He asks, grinning.

I pretend to act coy. 'Don't laugh?'

'Tell me.' He requests. 'I won't laugh, I promise.'

'I like cross dressing.' I say, casually. 'Let me wear all your clothes, please?'

Edward laughs a little at this, despite his promise.

'Sure, anything you like.' Edward agrees.

What an idiot.

I actually get him to strip down to nothing, before I slowly start putting his clothes on.

'Clothes your eyes.' I say, before kissing him.

When he does clothes his eyes, I bolt.

I can hear him screaming a few seconds later. The Marauders begin to roar with laughter as I catch up with them.

'That wasn't cool.' Lily says, shaking her head. 'What's he gonna do?'

'He has a wand, Evans.' James says, rolling his eyes.

The boys are practically rolling on the grass with laughter. Even Remus! I'm shocked at this.

'You know what? I need a break.' Alice says, shaking her head.

'I agree.' Lily adds.

'How about we get breakfast and then continue?' James asks.

'How about no dares until lunch time?' Remus suggests instead.

We all agree on this. We could definitely use a break.

* * *

'I'm not doing it!' Lily says, stubbornly.

'You have to!' I exclaim. 'I did my dare!'

'But, I can't! I'll look so stupid!' Lily says, groaning.

'I've been walking around all day wearing a hickey!' Alice exclaims.

'And I've been telling people I wear pink leather.' Remus adds.

'And I have to say I'm Wonder Woman!' Sirius joins in.

'I blew a raspberry on Adam's girlfriend.' Peter says.

'And I _still_ have makeup on!' James says, annoyed.

'Well, I've got stuff on my face too!' Lily whines.

'Just do it!' I insist.

We've really been getting weird looks all day. Sirius, Remus, Alice, Lily and James have brought a lot of attention to themselves. Everyone talks to the Marauders, and makeup, marker and a large hickey is easily noticeable. At least everyone still thinks I'm sane.

'Ugh. Fine.' Lily says.

Sirius takes a banana and starts to unpeel it, before spreading peanut butter all over it. I actually laugh at Lily's expression as he does this. She looks so grossed out about what she's about to do.

The Marauders are sitting fairly close to us, so we can still converse, but not close enough to give ourselves away. Honestly, the few hours between breakfast and lunch were so peaceful. I actually managed to get them and this stupid game out of my head.

I am a bit anxious that I haven't seen Edward though, or even Adam and his girlfriend. I expected some confrontations by now. Though I suppose I should be glad nothing's happened so far.

'Lick it!' James says, grinning.

'Nice and slow!' Sirius adds.

I can't help myself.

'Don't be afraid to get a little sloppy! Use that tongue!' I say.

Lily glares at me, as if I've betrayed her.

I shrug. I really couldn't help it. It was too funny to pass up and James and Sirius certainly seem to think so.

Lily begins to lick her banana, and I'm happy to say, she's attracting attention. The look on her face is priceless and once again, we all have to stifle our laughs.

It's childish, I know, but it's funny all the same.

Lily struggles to finish licking her peanut butter covered banana, and when she does, we can't help but applaud her. Of course, this _does_ attract attention to us.

Lily begins to mutter under her breath, but I completely miss her words.

'Sirius, why don't you do your dare now?' I ask, innocently.

He glares at me, before James joins in.

'Yeah! We may as well get all the licking stuff over with.' James says, grinning.

'I agree, Sirius, do your dare!' Remus adds.

I love it when we all gang up on Sirius!'

'Do it, Sirius!' Peter encourages.

'Yeah, Sirius, where's your Gryffindor courage?' Alice mocks.

'Come on, Sirius, you're not going to back out of a dare, are you?' I mock as well.

Lily also decides to join in. 'Yeah Sirius, lick that foot, nice and slow.'

I high five Lily for her remark.

'Fine, fine, keep your knickers on.' Sirius says, rolling his eyes.

He hesitates and he eyes the guy next to him though. He was a second year boy, but it was still going to be weird.

Sirius pull out his wand, waves it around and mutter his spell.

Unbeknownst to the boy, his shoe slips off, and his socks come soon after. Honestly, how does he not feel that?

I can't even hold my laughter as Sirius purposely drops his fork and goes under the table. Before I know it, the boy jumps and screams.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' He yells.

Everyone is staring at Sirius now, who stands up slowly.

'I am Wonder Woman.' Sirius says, reluctantly.

James falls off his seat laughing and I actually make my way out the Great Hall. I know I won't be able to contain my laughter. I don't even care what's happening in the Great Hall now, I just saw the best part.

Lily comes soon after me, followed by Remus.

'What's taking so long?' I ask them.

'Sirius is getting detention.' Remus replies. 'James, Alice and Peter are just watching and enjoying the entertainment.'

'I can't believe he actually did it! Did you see the look on that kid's face?' I ask, laughing.

'The kid? Did you see the look on Sirius's face?' Lily asks back.

We both start giggling and Remus just chuckles. At us or at Sirius, I'm not entirely sure.

It actually takes several minutes for the others to come back. During that time, Lily, Remus and I didn't nothing but laugh.

They day seems to be getting better.

'Well, I'm done with all my dares!' Sirius announces.

'I was done a while ago.' Alice says.

'Me too.' Remus adds.

'I'm done as well.' Lily tells us.

The three of them look at Peter, James and me.

'Well, I think Peter should go next.' James decides.

'I second that!' I say, eagerly.

'Me too.' Alice joins in.

Even Lily and Remus agree, but Peter begins to protest.

'Come on, guys! You can't really expect me to do this!' Peter asks. 'After how badly my last dare went?'

'You have to!' I tell him. 'Or you lose and you know what happens when you refuse a dare!'

'What happens?' Lily and Alice asks, simultaneously.

I ignore them. I still don't want to tell them.

'But, it's so... embarrassing!' Peter whines.

I cross my arms. I'm not letting him get out of this one. Clearly, the rest of them aren't either.

'Fine!' Peter gives in. 'Let's go.'

I squeal with excitement. This is actually too good.

We decided to head to the third floor, near the hospital wing. I'm not entirely sure why, I mean, how can Peter hurt himself from streaking? Anyways, I suppose it doesn't really matter.

We spread out once again and wait for Peter to run down the halls.

I actually see Lily and Alice cover their eyes. I guess they're too embarrassed to watch. I'm guessing they didn't watch Edward undress either. I, however, need to watch and make sure he does it. And of course, I want to make fun of him for the rest of his life. I know Sirius, James and Remus are going to be the exact same things.

I grin as I hear some girls scream, and before I know it, I see Peter zoom by me, running faster than I've ever seen him do.

The Marauder's are fairly far away from me, but I swear I can hear them laughing. I, myself, double over with laughter. Lily and Alice don't know what they missing out on!

I wonder how long it'll take for a teacher to come confront Peter and give him detention. So far, Sirius and Remus already landed themselves with detention. I imagine that by the end of this day, James and I will earn ourselves one too.

When I finally stop laughing, I head back to the stairs and make my way to the common room, where we all agreed we would meet. It's James's turn to finish off his dares and we're going to have to wait until the common room is all crowded.

* * *

'He's not going to do it.' Lily says, whispering from behind her book.

I shake my head in disagreement.

'It's James, Lily. He's definitely gonna do it.' I assure her.

'We've been waiting forever!' Alice says, annoyed. 'It's almost dinner time.'

'Exactly.' I reply. 'It's the most crowded right before dinner. He's going to do his dare any second. Trust me, just keep watching.'

Alice pretends to write a few words on the parchment in front of her, while Lily pretends to read the book in front of her. I'm just lounging about on the couch, which isn't unusual for me.

We're all just waiting for James to get up.

He's up!' Alice exclaims, a few seconds later.

I watch carefully as James slowly gets off his own seats and starts making his way to a random first year boy. I feel sorry for the kid. James is about to scar him for life.

I flicker my gaze to Sirius and notice him staring at me. Despite myself, I give him the finger. It was supposed to be in jest, but Sirius scowls at me and turns away.

I don't really blame him, I would've done the same thing.

I snap my attention back to James and he begins to give the little boy a lap dance. The funniest thing is, the kid is too shocked to even say anything.

Truthfully, at this point, I think people are starting to get that something is up. None of us are even trying to hold back our laughter. It's been too long of a day, and right now, things are just ridiculous. James can't dance to save his life and the expressions on everyone's faces are priceless.

'Okay, done! I'm free!' James says, jumping away from the boy.

'Didn't know you were into such things, Potter!' A random guy yells.

'Yeah first makeup, then erotic dancing?' Another guy yells out.

James ignored them and heads to Sirius. 'I'm hungry, dinner?'

The Marauder's leave the common room, laughing. The entire Gryffindor house breaks out into chatter as the four boys leave.

'Finally, we're done!' I exclaim.

'And I'm ready to go have some dinner!' Alice says.

'I know, I'm starving.' Lily adds. 'Oh and Jess, we're never doing this again!'

I nod my head in agreement. I don't know what I was possibly thinking.

The Marauders are far out of sight by the time we leave the Portrait Hole. I didn't even realize how hungry I was, until now. I was so eager to watch James complete his dare, I didn't even pay attention to what I was feeling.

I'm so relieved this day is finally done. I can eat dinner, with _just_ Lily and Alice in peace.

'I can't imagine going to class tomorrow.' Lily whines. 'I wasted my whole weekend!'

'Don't worry, Lily, we all did.' Alice says, soothingly. 'Oh well, gotta waste a weekend every now and then. It was worth it to see those guys humiliate themselves.'

Lily and Alice continue their discussion as we enter the Great Hall and even as we begin to eat. I nod and give my opinion every now and then, but otherwise stay quiet. I don't really have a lot to say, and honestly, I'm not sure how to feel at this moment.

It really does feel like I spent a whole weekend with the Marauders with no real purpose. I mean, I wanted to beat them at their own game, but nothing of that sort happened. We practically just hung out, like old times.

'You haven't finished your dare.'

I roll my eyes. 'Go away, Sirius.'

'No, you haven't finished it. We all did ours, now it's your turn.' Sirius replies. 'The game's not over yet, Jess.'

'Are you _kidding_ me?'I ask him.

When he nods his head, I scoff.

'Unless you want to give up?' James asks, grinning.

I stare at the four of them. Each of them is grinning and they all look equally amused. They really think I won't do my dare. They really think they're going to win this game.

How wrong they are.

I stand up. 'Fine.'

Sirius looks at me, doubtfully. He actually smirks right after that.

'Go right ahead, Jess.' He says, stepping out of my way.

'Jess, don't listen to them. You don't have to do this if you don't want to.' Lily intervenes.

Oh, but I do. Lily just doesn't understand it.

I ignore everyone, and very slowly make my way over to the Slytherin table. I can feel Sirius staring at me, and it's sending chills down my spine.

I'm going to get him back, no matter what.

All the Slytherins eye me as I start to approach their table. The nudge their other friends and very soon, I have the unwanted attention from the entire Slytherin house.

Of course, I don't falter. I'm a Gryffindor, I'm stronger than that.

I grin as I notice the person I've been looking for.

'Hey there.' I say, kindly.

He looks over to Sirius and grins at me, even adding a hint of a smirk in it. 'Hey.'

'I like your scarf.' I say, putting my hands near his chest.

He laughs at me. 'You don't have to flirt with me. Everyone's figured out you're doing this to get back at Sirius. I'm happy to help.'

'Oh, thank Merlin.' I say, laughing. 'You're much better than your brother.'

'Of course.' Regulus agrees. 'Now what do I have to do?'

I know the entire Slytherin house is listening to our conversation and despite myself, I stare directly at Malfoy. He's smirking at me, waiting for my reply. I considered kissing him briefly, but well, I couldn't of a reason to do so. At least with Regulus, I can say it's less disgusting.

'You have to let me kiss you.' I say, nonchalantly.

Regulus grins and looks at me as if I'm a genius. Malfoy, however, seems to frown. I wonder if he'll interject and tell Regulus he shouldn't be kissing a Muggleborn.

Regulus nods his head, but before I can do anything, I notice Sirius fast approaching me.

'Not my brother!' Sirius yells, as he reaches me.

He stands right in front of me, his face paling with anger.

'You didn't say I couldn't.' I say, purposely getting on his nerves.

I'm going to infuriate him to no end. It seems to be working thus far.

'Well I'm saying it now!' Sirius yells.

Very slowly, the students in the Great Hall start to direct their attention towards us. Sirius sure knows how to cause a scene.

'It was your own stupid dare!' I yell back.

'YOU CAN'T KISS MY BROTHER!' Sirius says, as inhuman rage overcomes him.

I notice James get out of his seat, no doubt, on his way to restrain Sirius.

'I'll kiss her.' a random Slytherin says.

A whole lot of them began to exclaim their desire to kiss me as well. I smirk at Sirius. Muggleborn or no Muggleborn, I'm still a very coveted person. A kiss with me is paradise, and if they can get Sirius mad, then it's just icing on the cake for them.

'Well, take your pick then, Sirius.' I say, happily. 'They obviously all want to kiss me.'

'No. Fucking. Way.' Sirius hisses. 'You're not kissing any of them! I won't let you! What's wrong with you?'

'ME?' I exclaim. 'This is your idea!'

'I never thought you'd do it!' Sirius yells.

'I'm not going to back down from you! I'm not losing to you!' I retort. 'It's just a fucking game, Sirius and it was all your idea!'

'That wasn't the point of this!' Sirius yells.

'Well I'm going to kiss one of them!' I tell him.

Sirius whips out his wand. I actually let the shock show on my face.

'You're not doing it. The game's over.' Sirius says, dismissively.

'Then you lose.' I say, simply. 'Admit it, you lose to me. Admit that the great Sirius Black lost his own game! Admit that I beat you.'

'I admit you beat me.' Sirius says, darkly. 'But the only loser around here is you. The girl I knew would never do something so low just to get back at me.'

I shrug. His words hurt me, but I don't want to show him I care. I want to actually just run out of the Great Hall and into my dormitory. I wish this was just over already.

'I hope keeping your fucking secret is worth it.' Sirius says, venomously. 'Cause I'm done trying. I'm done with you. You're not the Marauders girl and you never will be. We don't associate ourselves with people like you.'

'Sirius!' James intervenes. 'Come on, that's enough. This has gotten way out of hand.'

'Don't be too hard on him, James.' I say coldly. 'It's in his blood to be a heartless, stone cold asshole.'

Sirius grabs me before I try to leave.

He leans down and whispers. 'Yours too, Davenport.'

I swear, I can feel myself paling at these words.

Not really knowing why, I turn around and glimpse at Malfoy. I have a feeling he knew exactly what Sirius just said to me. He looks at me with an expression I don't understand.

Sirius is right. I did lose the game.

* * *

**Author's Note**: That sure ended badly. The next chapter is mostly about the aftermath from the dare. Very Marauder centric. And just a smidgen mention of Lucius at the end. :D

- Rosalie L.


	10. The Aftermath

AlaineThornton  
I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it and thinking up the dares. I completely agree with you too, I don't think I'd ever have the guts to do some of the dares they did. As for Jessica and Sirius, I think you'll end up liking this chapter... eventually :)

Briony Tallis

Thanks for the review! I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was to receive such a complimentary one! It was just one thing after another. So thank you! A review like yours makes me all too eager to keep writing!

I'm glad you thought the story was worth losing sleep over! I don't think I can thank you enough! I've got to admit, I've got a major crush on the Marauders as well! Glad you're starting to enjoy Marauder era stories, there are some incredibly amazing ones out there! I've always wanted to try writing one of my own! Calling me a mind-blowing, awe-inspiring writer certainly keeps me encouraged!

Again, thank you!

And I'm super glad to hear I've reawakened your love for Harry Potter! You've certainly made me realize all over again why I love publishing stories online!

As for the other things, haha. Jessica's age is a bit of an issue and I meant for it to be that way. She's trying to grow up too fast and doing a bit of a horrible job at it. Of course, at her age, they're curious about the opposite sex but she, along with Sirius and James (though not as much) takes it to an extreme level (for their age, at least). I wanted to start Jessica off as young, so I can show her growing up and show her life at school, before they all grow up and graduate only to enter a world in the midst of a war. She'll start to regret growing up too fast eventually. For now, however, she's wants to be grown up. Sirius and Malfoy have especially fuelled that desire of hers!

As for ruining the movie for you, I'm so sorry! I've did that to another one of my reviewers! I actually should've known my "spoiler alert" wouldn't help! I would've read it too anyways! But I agree with you... the slap was totally unnecessary!

And I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Enjoy the chapter!

Ms. Marionette

Haha, those Slytherins are quite the hypocrites, aren't they? They're more than happy to kiss Muggleborns, yet they want to kill them all, as well.

I love Regulus too! He's such a cutie! And Jess will have a soft spot for him since he's Sirius's little brother, and looks exactly like him :D He won't be in the story THAT often, but he will be in it :D

Sirius will redeem himself... then do something stupid, then redeem himself again. It's a bit of an endless process. He's got a lot of growing up to do, but then again, so does Jess. They'll make it :D

Jess is their friend too, the other Marauders can't just abandon her. Sure, they'll stick with Sirius most of the time, and side with him, but they adore Jess. You may not like James so much in the beginning of this chapter, though, just warning you! He'll make things good again though!

Not much of Malfoy in this story, but they very little interaction they have is important! Enjoy the chapter! And thanks so much, you must be my most faithful reader and reviewer! I appreciate it!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so log to update! i promise the next chapter will go up faster! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'Where were you?' Alice asks me, as I swiftly take my seat beside her.

I don't answer her for nearly as minute, as I struggle to catch my breath. Alice stares at me, half amused and half impatient. She quirks one of her eyebrows up and taps her quill against the desk.

'Dumbledore's office.' I finally say. 'I had to run all the way down here and as usual, the staircase took me somewhere else!'

'Oh dear.' Alice says, quietly, as Slughorn begins his lesson. 'How bad was it?'

'Incredibly.' I reply. 'I mean, it wouldn't have been so bad but for some reason, he decided to see us all together! Well, obviously not you to, since you didn't do anything _so_ bad and Remus wasn't there either.'

'But James, Sirius and Peter were.' Alice finished, still look amused.

I can't believe she finds this funny! I missed my first two classes, all because the four of us couldn't get our stories straight. Okay, I'll admit, we were actually too busy trying to get each other into trouble. Sirius and James was set on getting me into the most trouble. Peter, to my relief, didn't side with anyone.

'Long story short, I've got detention for the next two weeks.' I sigh. 'Two weeks, Alice! _Two!_ Oh, and my parents are getting a letter home.'

'Not surprising.' Alice says, laughing.

'I think they'll say the same thing once they get it.' I tell her. 'However, the contents of it may upset them.'

'No!' Alice feigns shock. 'Now why would they be upset that their _thirteen_ year old daughter seduced an older guy into the woods and then ran off with his clothes?'

'Beats me.' I say, shrugging.

However, I do laugh at it and Alice shakes her head at me.

'Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, you're late.' Professor Slughorn says, as the three of them stroll casually and very noisily into the room.

Sirius flashes hiss charming grin and says, 'Sorry Professor! Got stuck with the Headmaster. Urgent business, as usual.'

He winks at over at Alice and me and I hear Alice snort in derision. I smirk at Sirius and shake my head.

'I ran my arse off for nothing.' I say, under my breath.

'Well boys, take a seat.' Professor Slughorn says, sighing.

God, they never get into trouble with Slughorn. Well, actually, that's a lie. They know how to push _anyone's_ luck, even Slughorn, who is literally the nicest, most easy going teacher ever.

I shift to face the front of the room, rather than stare at James and Sirius, who I'm sure, are sitting together. I glance o my side and see Lily paying close attention to Slughorn and actually nodding her head in understanding every once in a while. She's so fascinated by potions, it's cute. I can't bother to pay attention. In my opinion, Slughorn talks far too much... I mean, the instructions are in the books for Merlin's sake.

'What the – '

'Shh!' Alice whispers.

I massage the back of my head and frown as I see a balled up paper beneath me. Scowling, I turn back around, to see James and Sirius both laughing, not bothering to hide their childish antics.

'Gits.' I hiss.

'Ignore them.' Alice advises me. 'They're juvenile behaviour is nothing to get worked up about.'

Before I can reply, another balled up piece of paper hits the back of my head.

I turn to glare at them and Sirius waves innocently and James gives me a thumbs up. I return a different, much ruder finger to them both.

Sirius feigns astonishment and pretends to faint. James cracks up laughing and throws another piece of paper at me. I catch this one and he gestures for me to read it.

'What's it say?' Alice asks, tearing her attention away from Slughorn, who's oblivious to the on goings in his classroom.

'Nothing.' I lie, ripping the paper to shreds.

'Jess, don't pay them any attention.' Alice advises me. 'The more irritated and worked up you get, the happier they will be, and it'll give them more of an excuse to torture you like this.'

I just nod to Alice, as if I'm agreeing with her. She doesn't know them like I do. I mean, she's right about one thing, the Marauders do want a reaction, a retaliation. And I know, better than anyone, that when the Marauders want something, especially James and Sirius, they usually get it. They know exactly how to push people's buttons and get on their nerves, to the point where they snap.

I ignore the next crumpled up piece of paper that hits me and even the one after that. I curl my fingers under my desk, gripping it tightly, as each piece of paper hits me. I'm clenching my teeth so hard, I'm sure my jaw will hurt once I relax them.

When I feel two hit me at the same time, I decide to retaliate. James and Sirius let out a particularly loud round of laughter, and I crumple of some papers, before swiftly turning around and hitting them both, square in their faces.

'You may begin!' Professor Slughorn booms out, before James and Sirius has a chance to recover.

'Good going, Jess.' Alice says, rolling her eyes.

I stand up and pull my book out of my bag and summon my cauldron.

'Bloody morons, both of them!' I exclaim, opening my book and setting up my cauldron. 'What page?'

'215.' Alice replies. 'I'm going to get some ingredients.'

'Get mine too?' I request, flipping through my pages.

Great. Wartcap powder. Slughorn went on and on about making _this_?

'What're you concentrating so hard on?' Sirius asks, nudging me closer to my desk.

I turn around swiftly, thankful I didn't collide with my desk.

I scowl and push Sirius away. 'You're going to hurt me if you push any harder, you dolt.'

'Aren't you getting ingredients?' Sirius asks, smirking.

Of course, he knows perfectly well Alice is getting my ingredients, just as James is getting his.

'Go back to your seat Sirius.' I say, turning back around.

I can still feel him behind me, but I ignore him and start reading the instructions.

'I like your skirt like this.' Sirius says, teasingly. 'Really short. You've got great legs, Davidson.'

I kick Sirius when he starts to yank on my skirt lightly.

'Go away!' I say, shoving him. 'Alice, can you hurry up?'

'Calm down!' Sirius says, grinning.

He wraps his arms around my waist, before wrapping his leg behind mine. Before I can react, Sirius knocks me off balance and lets me go, as I fall to the ground.

He's barking with laughter and a few seconds later, James is by his side, ingredients in hand.

'Whatcha doing on the floor, Jess?' James mocks.

'Go, now!' Alice says, coming to my aid.

'She tripped, Alice, honest!' Sirius says innocently, holding his hands up in defence.

'You two better get your bloody arses away from me!' I exclaim, getting up angrily.

Alice pulls my arm. 'Not worth it, Jess! Just start your potion.'

'Still worth it?' Sirius asks, before he leaves.

James gives me an innocent smile, before joining him. I swear I'm going to kill them both.

Alice doesn't say a word about what happened, but I can tell she's annoyed. I ignore her, just as much as she ignores me and begin to work on my potion.

'Okay, is mine supposed to be this lumpy?' Alice asks me, a few minutes later.

'Umm... no. It's supposed to be powdery.' I tell her, laughing. 'Here, I made this mistake once, you have to stir it like it, wait a few minutes and then add just a _pinch_ of _this_ ingredient, not that one!'

'Sirius don't!' Alice yells.

I turn around and see Sirius add an enormous amount of some purple liquid I can recognize into my cauldron.

It immediately begins bubbling and overflowing out of my cauldron. Sirius runs as Alice and I try jump away from it.

'Professor!' Alice screams.

Slughorn takes a moment to figure out what's wrong and flicks his wand.

'Goodness, Miss Davidson, I'm not quite sure what you did but tampering with your potion is quite dangerous!' He says, shaking his head. 'I'm afraid you're getting no marks for the day.'

'Professor, it's not my fault! I can make this potions with my eyes closed!' I exclaim.

'Professor, it was Sirius Black who came and poured something into her cauldron.' Alice interjects, coming to my defence.

I nod my head I agreement and Professor Slughorn turns to face Sirius.

'I'm all the way here! How could I possibly do anything?' Sirius asks.

James nods his head. 'It's true, Professor. Come check out our potions!'

To my utter rage, Professor Slughorn jollily makes his way over to those traitors and begins to praise them for their _remarkable_ work.

'It's just one potion. It's not even worth that much.' Alice says, reassuringly.

She looks up and I see her mouth something to Lily. Probably asking for some back up, I presume.

'Slughorn's already checked my potion.' Lily says walking over to us. 'If you want Jess, I can help you make another one.'

'I know how to make it!' I snap, conjuring a new cauldron.

I'll show Slughorn I can do it and it'll be ten times better than James's or Sirius's potion!

'What's going on?' Lily prompts.

'They're trying to get on her nerves and she's letting them.' Alice says, simply.

Lily puts her hands on her hips. 'Jess, you can't let them get to you like this. Either ignore them, or you know, work everything out! It isn't worth getting all these detentions, missing all these classes, losing marks and house points just to... Merlin, I don't even know the point of this anymore!'

Before I can reply, my cauldron is knocked over. Sirius couldn't hide his wand in time, as I turn around and glare at him.

'Miss Davidson, that's enough for one day!' Professor Slughorn exclaims, shaking his head at me.

'Jess no!' Lily says, trying to hold me back.

I pull away from her grip and march up to Sirius and James.

'You stupid fucking – '

Sirius pushes me onto his chair. 'Relax, Jessy baby! We're just getting started.'

James laughs beside him and Remus interrupts.

'Guys, lay off.' He says, glaring at them.

Peter seems to agree, as he nods his head. 'Stop screwing around with her, man.'

I shoot them both thankful looks but Sirius shakes his head.

'I don't think so.' He says. 'It's too much fun. Why haven't we done this before, Prongs? She's certainly fun to play with.'

'Because Padfoot.' James says, clearing his throat. 'We used to think, that as our true friend, we should give her special treatment.'

'Well, we certainly learned, didn't we Prongs?' Sirius continues. 'She makes a better target than a friend.'

'The best sort of target.' James agrees.

'You know what, I get him!' I say, pointing to Sirius. 'But why are _you_ trying to hurt me, James?'

He shrugs. 'Guess I'm not fond of Slytherin snogging Gryffindors.'

I smirk. 'Except Lily, right?'

James turns slightly red.

'Ignore her, Prongs. She's just a lying slut. I mean, did you hear what she did in the woods the other day?' Sirius asks loudly.

I open my mouth in shock, as Sirius gets everyone's attention. He wouldn't, He'd never...

'I mean, she promised the poor guy sex in the woods!' Sirius says, laughing. 'Look at her, Prongs, who'd resist that? With her reputation, it's believable too! She got put in the wrong house, for sure, I mean, running off with the poor bloke's clothes? Leaving him stark naked? Sounds like the work of a Slytherin to me.'

'As opposed to _your_ disgusting behaviour?' I exclaim, angrily. 'I mean, forget licking people's feet! Even without your stupid fetish, you're most known for the numbers of tarts you've fucked! Tell me, Sirius, how many diseases have you contracted by now? I mean, do those poor girls even know?'

'Don't know Jess.' Sirius says, casually. 'Did you get something? Or... are you still going on with that little virgin act?'

'Leave me alone!' I exclaim, standing up.

I shove at Sirius so hard, James has to hold him up, to keep him from losing his balance.

'Calm down, Jess.' Alice whispers, soothingly.

She and Lily has speedily made their way towards me.

'It's not worth it.' Lily tells me. 'Look, it's over now. Everyone knows not to listen to Sirius. Who'd believe him about those things anyways?'

Before I can answer, I hear Sirius loudly tell James, 'Yes, Prongs, I swear, I've seen it for myself. The little slag – '

Sirius doesn't even finish the sentence, as I charge for him. James grins and moves out of the way, as Sirius forcibly trips me.

'BLOODY FUCK.' I yell, curled up on the floor.

'Jessica!' Lily and Alice screams, coming towards me.

Remus and Peter are already by my side, vanishing Sirius's spilt potion, most of which got on me. My skin is crusted over, and it's disgusting. The laughter quickly dies down, as people begin to notice the blood tricking down the side of my face.

Even with my pain, I manage to look up at Sirius and James, who both look mortified at what they had done. I know they'd never try to physically hurt me. I know Sirius just wanted to trip me, to embarrass me a little but things went too far, as they usually do.

'Jess, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' James exclaims, kneeling down.

Sirius downs the same and I sit up to start hitting him. My right wrist is broken, and I'm sure I'm hurting myself rather than him but I'm so fucking mad.

'You happy now?' I yell at him. 'Is this what you wanted? You want to hurt me like I hurt you?'

Sirius shakes his head, trying to utter some words. I won't let him talk, though. He's done enough. I don't want to hear their excuses.

'Is it worth it? Is your revenge so important that you'll go to these lengths to get back at me?' I continue.

Remus is trying to pull me back and I can feel myself growing dizzy.

Professor Slughorn is yelling at the crowd now, trying to make his way to me. Lily is now screaming at James, and Alice joins in too. I'm still hitting Sirius with all my might as he tries to get me under control.

'Why are you doing this to me?' I scream at Sirius.

'Why are you?' He exclaims.

I give up and lean into his chest, and he wraps his arms around me.

I know he'd never hurt me. I know he and James are the last people on earth who would ever wish any harm to come to me.

'What's going on?' Professor Slughorn asks, finally getting through the crowd.

'She's bleeding.' James says, before adding. 'She hit her head.'

'Sirius tripped her!' Lily exclaims.

'The potion fell on her.' Remus adds.

'Her wrist is broken.' Sirius finishes.

Professor Slughorn orders Sirius to let me go and instead, he starts to aid me. He asks Lily to go get a potion from his cabinet and helps me up.

'You should get to the Hospital Wing.' He tells me. 'I don't like the look of that gash on your head. Are you dizzy?'

I nod my head and lean on Alice.

'Lily and I will take her.' She offers.

'Let me take her.' James pleads.

'Professor, the two of them have been tormenting her all class. I wouldn't let them near her, if I was you, please, can I take her?' Alice asks.

Slughorn nods to her and when Lily returns and I drink the potion, the three of us make out way silently out the room. As we leave, I can hear Professor Slughorn start to confront Sirius and James about their behaviour.

* * *

I can't remember falling asleep but I must have. I open my eyes slowly and sigh happily. The throbbing in my head is gone, my wrist is healed, my skin is no longer crusted over, and most of all, I'm in not sort of pain. The potions seemed to have worked, and I'm guess when Madam Pomfrey comes back, I'll be released.

I _almost_ smile when I see James and Sirius on either side of me, both fast asleep in their seats with treats and presents in their hands. I have to admit, I'm surprised Remus, Peter, Lily and Alice isn't here.

I throw my pillow at James and he jumps off his seat, in surprise, letting the treats and gifts clatter onto the floor. I'm not at all surprised when the noise doesn't jolt Sirius awake. I swear he can sleep through anything.

'Merlin, Jess, you sure gave me quite a fright.' James says, messing up his hair nervously.

'When, just now or when I hit my head against your desk?' I ask, casually.

James stutters. 'J-Jess, you know I'd – I'd never do that!'

'Tell Sirius I said thanks for coming.' I say, getting out of my bed.

I know I should wait for Madam Pomfrey to come back, but I don't think I can take one more second of this. I don't want to be at war with the Marauders. I don't want to hate myself for drifting away from them all because... God Alice is right! I don't even know what this is about anymore. We just won't stop fighting, won't stop competing, won't stop hurting each other and won't fucking let go.

'Don't go.' James says, running after me. 'You can't leave yet.'

'Okay then wake Sirius and you two can leave!' I exclaim.

James suddenly hugs me tightly. 'I shouldn't have sided with Sirius, I know. I'm sorry Jess, but I don't care about your secrets! Our friendship is more important than whatever the fuck we're all trying to prove!'

I don't push James away but his lines really aren't working for me. He, however, pulls away after a few seconds.

'Listen to me, what am I supposed to tell everyone?' James asks. 'Fuck, I spend half my summer with you, if not all of it! My parents adore you, how do I tell them you hate me now? What am I supposed to say when everyone asks what happened?'

'I don't hate you.' I say quickly.

I can feel my face scrunching up in pain.

'Who's going help me with Lily? Who's going to help makes all those other girls jealous?' James asks, continuing his speech. 'What other girl will I talk to about Quidditch? Who else is going to sleep in my bed, pull pranks with me, and compete with me in classes!'

'James, please don't – '

'Who can I turn to when I need to get my mind off my father and this war?' James nearly yells as me. 'How will I go every day without hugging you, tackling you, tickling you, chasing after you and staying up all night with you?'

I turn my head away and hold back my tears.

'Good, Jess cry! Merlin knows I'm going to!' James says, brokenheartedly.

Yes, I swear, I can hear his heart breaking.

'What do I tell Sirius?' James asks me, shaking. 'When he sits on his bed, going on about how much he loathes himself? When he keeps talking about how another person in his life left him and stopped loving him? What do I tell my best friend when he asks me why he's so worthless?'

I'm crying freely now, as James shakes me, close to tears himself. I don't know how he's holding himself back. He's shaking, he's so pale, I swear he's going to pass out.

'What about Remus, who's done nothing to you? Who needs you every single month, and who's always been there for you?' James continues, becoming more hysterical. 'Who's going to have intelligent conversations with him to keep him sane? You're going to leave him all alone with us, Jess?'

I would laugh if my heart wasn't aching so badly. I know James would too.

'What about Peter, who's been nothing but nice to you? Who always defends you?' James says, nearly incoherent. 'Peter who always needs you to help him with his confidence? To make him feel better and wanted and significant!'

I'm sobbing on James now, and he's holding me tightly, just as he did mere minutes ago. I don't think he has the will to go on anymore.

'What did we do Jess?' Sirius asks.

James and I pull away slowly. I didn't know we awoke Sirius, but I guess it was only a matter of time. James was practically screaming and I began crying within minutes.

But Merlin, what do I tell them? This isn't even worth it anymore. I don't even know why this is happening. Am I so scared of caught about my little thing with Malfoy that I have to push away the people who mean most to me?

Suddenly it hit me.

I'm in Gryffindor and acting like a complete _coward_.

'I-I can't tell you what's going on with me.' I say, barely above a whisper. 'You can't imagine how much this is killing me too. I don't want to lose you guys.'

I was finally being honest.

James looks to Sirius, begging him silently to let it go.

'I didn't mean any of it.' I continue. 'I'm dying without you guys. I'm _scared_ all the time. I feel like I have no one. I'm so lonely, so fucking hurt, it's driving me crazy. I love Lily and Alice, but I need _my_ boys. I am _so_ sorry, you can't even imagine.'

Sirius drops his own treats and presents, stands up and opens his arms. 'We need our girl too.'

I run to Sirius and let him envelope his arms around me. I hear James approach us and he kisses the top of my head. 'Our girl's back.'

Sirius kisses me too, lovingly and friendly, like James does.

'I'm sorry, Jess. I was an idiot.' Sirius whispers.

I shake my head. 'I don't care anymore.'

It was true. I don't care, and neither do they. As long as we have each other, as long as this fight is over then I don't care about anything that has happened. I'll fight Malfoy off. I'll think if something, anything.

But I'll be damned if I lose the Marauders.

* * *

'Where are you off to now?' Lily asks me as I speed by her.

'Detention! My first day and I'm already so bloody late!' I yelling, running across my common room.

I swear I hear Lily chuckle as I go through the portrait hole. Stupid boys, didn't tell me they were leaving! They know I'm awful with time! I've had enough detentions this year alone to last me a bloody lifetime!

'Davidson!'

I turn around, sighing. I don't really have time to deal with anybody right now.

'Adam, listen, I can't talk.' I say, quickly. 'I'm late for detention.'

'I don't fucking care!' Adam hisses at me.

I do pause at his rudeness though. Is Adam mad at me?

'What's wrong?' I ask him, frowning.

'I can't believe you actually have the audacity to even ask me that.' Adam says, clenching his fists.

I suddenly remember Peter's dare.

'Oh god, Adam, look we didn't mean to!' I exclaim. 'Peter didn't know she was your girlfriend and – '

'That's no fucking excuse!' He yells, pulling his wand out.

I pause momentarily, not out of fright but out of shock. Why is Adam so mad, more importantly, why is he so mad at me?

'You think that because they're the Marauders, they can do whatever they want?' Adam says, coming closer.

I back away, still frowning. What the bloody hell is wrong with him?

'Listen, I really have to go, Adam. Can we talk about this later?' I ask him. 'Look, life's been crazy these past few weeks and I can't afford to get into more trouble. Whatever issues you've got with the guys, take it up with them.'

'It's not just them!' Adam snaps. 'It's you too!'

'What did _I_ do?' I ask, angrily. 'I told you, Peter didn't _know_ about your girlfriend and while you say that's no excuse, it's was just a fucking game! We didn't mean anything by it!'

'You guys are nothing but stupid kids, not even fit to be in Gryffindor!' Adam says, harshly to me. 'You do nothing but give our house a bad name!'

'You know what Adam? Fuck off.' I say, rolling my eyes. 'I've got to go.'

But Adam doesn't let me leave. He pushes me against the wall and pins me. It wasn't in a menacing kind of way, but it does upset me. He's not hurting me, but I really just want to get away from him. I've never seen him like this, and I'm not entirely sure what to do.

'What's wrong with you?' I ask, calmly.

'Do you even think before you do something?' Adam asks me 'You stupid little girl, you guys play your games, not caring who the fuck you're messing with. You think it's funny to trick people like this?'

'What are you talking about?' I ask, honestly perplexed.

'It wasn't bad enough you guys targeted my girlfriend, but my best friend too?' Adam asks. 'Purposely or not, it doesn't fucking matter! You idiots need to grow the fuck up, or you'll get what's coming to you, one day.'

'Best friend?' I question, trying to ignore the rest of what he's saying.

He rolls his eyes at me. 'You don't remember him? Why am I so surprised?'

'Adam, what – '

'Edward!' Adam informs me. 'You remember him right? The guy who tricked into the woods? Seduced him into taking of his clothing and running away with him?'

Oh fuck. No wonder he seemed familiar. No wonder he _knew_ me.

'I didn't _force_ him to do any of that!' I exclaim. 'Now Adam, let me go!'

'You know why he went with you, right?' Adam asks, harshly. 'You know why those four boys trail after you all the fucking time right? Same reason why all the other ones do, same reason I did!'

I already know what's coming. I don't know if I can mentally prepare myself for it though. You think I'd be used to it by now...

'They're all waiting to fuck you,' Adam says, meanly.

'Good to know.' I say.

My voice came out stronger than I thought. I'm glad I didn't let the hurt show.

'You're kidding yourself if you think everyone will love you and always give you this kind of attention.' Adam continues. 'They're going to see you like I do. It's only a matter of time before you spread your legs for someone, given your reputation, that is.'

I clench my teeth and force myself to keep looking Adam in the eye.

He finally releases me after what feels like hours of my life and I speedily start to walk away. Damn him and damn all the stupid boys of Hogwarts. Who is he to talk to me like that? To say those things? I've _kept_ my virtue secure, and what I do is none of his business! It's not my fault he and his friends think with their dicks.

'You're nothing but a thirteen year old _slut_!' Adam yells.

His words cut me deeper than I'll ever admit. Though I'm sure my expression shows it.

'Now, now, Mudblood, where're you off to so fast?' Came a drawling voice.

Why doesn't life ever want to cut me a break? Is it to test my Gryffindor bravery?

Malfoy grabs onto my arm as his friends start sneering and laughing. I don't fight him off, as I would normally do. First of all, because we're not alone and second of all, because I just don't have the energy to pretend I'm okay. I'd rather let him taunt me or curse me or whatever he wants to do and then just let me go. I still have detention to go to and this day is far from over.

Malfoy takes one look at my face and lets me go. Thank Merlin. I run away now, not giving him a chance to change his mind. I think he expected a fight or at least a vulgar insult. I'd be no fun for him and his friends if I just stand there, uncaringly.

I wonder when things will start looking better.

* * *

'Back to stealing my apple, are you?' Sirius asks, as I snatch it off his plate.

'Yup.' I tell him. 'I nearly threw a fit when Alice was offended that I took her apple off her plate a few days back.'

'Yeah, actually, James told me about that.' Sirius informs me. 'What did the girls say anyways?'

'I've avoided the topic.' I reply, truthfully. 'So have they. I think everyone just wants to pretend nothing happened. But I do expect them to say something, eventually.'

'About what Adam said – '

'Leave it Sirius. I don't want you to get him back on my behalf.' I say, sighing. 'He did it in a moment of anger. You and I both know what that's like. Anyways, I can admit what we did was wrong.'

'What he means is, we don't have to get revenge.' James interrupts. 'We feel too bad for the guy.'

'Why?' I ask. 'Because of what he did to his girlfriend and best mate?'

'You didn't hear?' Peter asks, mildly surprised. 'It's all over school, Jess!'

'Hear what?' I ask.

'Someone else attacked him, for entirely different reasons of course.' Remus informs me. 'He was found late last night in really bad shape. Last I heard he was all bloodied up and in the Hospital Wing.'

'What?' I exclaim. 'Who'd ever want to hurt Adam?'

I don't care what happened the last time we talked. He's still my housemate and I'm quite fond of him. He's actually one of the kindest people I've ever met. In fact, I didn't know anyone who had anything against Adam. I mean, I know the Marauders did a little while back, but only because they're protective of me. Other than that, from what I knew, Adam was really beloved. Who could hurt him?

'His mother's a Muggle.' Sirius states, all of a sudden.

'So?' I ask, frowning. 'What's that got to do with anything? Can she not visit him just because she's a Muggle?'

The boys all give each other wary looks. What the hell do they know that I don't? I don't like the way they're looking at me, it makes me feel dumb. I don't understand it, why would anyone want to hurt Adam?

'Jess...' James starts slowly. 'He was targeted because he has a Muggle mother.'

I can feel myself paling, for reasons unbeknownst to the Marauders. They must think I'm horrified at the cruelty of it. I know which house targets Muggles and those associated with them. I have a feeling this wasn't a prejudiced attack, however. I'm almost afraid to ask...

'Do they know who attacked him?' I ask, almost inaudibly.

Sirius nods his head at me. 'Malfoy.'

My breath catches in my throat and I force myself to look away from the guys.

Adam's in the hospital because of me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter, Jessica's going to get a little revenge! Malfoy's going to get what's coming to him! And of course, our beloved Marauders are going to up to their usual, delightful antics. Thanks for reading!

- Rosalie L.


	11. Jessica's Vengeful Prank

whorse-and-carriage  
Thank you so much! As always, I love hearing form new reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you keep enjoying it :D

Ms. Marionette  
Aww, don't worry it's okay! I'm sorry to hear about your break up! :( If it's any consolation, I'm openly dedicating this chapter to you :)

Malfoy is definitely protective over Jess. But he's going to have to be careful! Even the great Lucius Malfoy has enemies to watch out for. Though he's not one who usually lets his emotions get in the way... even if he's unaware of any pending emotions.

I'm glad she has her boys back too! What they did was pretty horrible but Jess knows them well enough to understand their actions for forgive them. She actually does believe she's responsible for it all anyways. She thinks her actions with Malfoy far outweighs anything the Marauders can do to her.

I promise as the story progresses there will be more Malfoy! I need to ease into it and develop their relationship first. I can't see Malfoy just declaring his feelings openly for her just some random day, haha. It's going to be a slow process, unfortunately.

iamacatapillar   
Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Briony Tallis  
I hope I updated faster this time! With it being summer and all, sometimes I lose track!

I like planning out all my stories before I actually write them. That way I can continue to actually post chapters regularly instead of catching writer's block. It takes time to think of events, cliff hangers, themes, characters, and develop the story further. However, I think I visualize it much better than I'm able to write it! It can be quite frustrating at times!

Haha, I saw the movie for the third time today! It actually reminded me to post another chapter. EVERY single time I watched it, I got very emotional, just like you and your friend! Haha, your friends comment about Malfoy actually made me smile! I've been giving this speech so often, I think it's actually lost meaning. Perhaps I'm just biased since I love Lucius Malfoy so much, but I think the movie portrayed him an unflattering light. I _know_ he's not a good guy and so the movie was meant to show that he's been taken down a peg or two but they didn't emphasize the main part about him! He didn't run away from the battle, he chose to be wth his family! He finally found out that blood status wasn't the most important thing in the world. He actually showed he was capable of love and that his family meant more to him that _anything_. I thought it was very touching!  
I finally saw the movie, by the way, best movie ever. My friend and I spent our 2 hours 10 minutes crying and screaming. I was unimpressed when she screamed 'coward' at Lucius when he and his family ran from the battle though.

Okay rant over, sorry about that!

Awww! Your compliments are really making me blush! I don't know if I actually deserve that much praise, but thank you! It certainly boosts my confidence to no end!

I'm glad they're friends too. I couldn't keep them away for too long, but of course, you can expect more arguments and more disagreements. It's only natural between friends... especially with Sirius's tempter and Jessica's stubbornness!

I hope I can keep everyone in character at all times! I wanna show how amazing they all are, but at the same time portray all their flaws. At times, some may seem worse than the other and some may seem better, but I want to be able to show each of them at their worst and at their best. Again, I hope I can keep writing to your satisfaction! Haha, I'm actually more nervous now!

To be honest, I didn't even give a second thought about the swearing! I think it's a normal part of life, there are some who swear and some who don't. Some swear excessively, while others would never dare use such language. As teens, I think they'd start swear, some more than other, like it is in real life.

Haha, I always see James as a middleman for Sirius and Jess, like she is more him and Lily. Tiny little spoiler, something in there might get mixed up later in the story.

Yup! Only after a few meetings, Lucius took it upon himself to stick up for Jess... in a very overly way, of course. She certainly wasn't expecting this, and it actually fuels her anger for that anything. It's a huge fault for Jess, while that may have been a warning signal for most people, it's not for her. She's thinks being in Gryffindor makes her invincible, as childish as the thought is. Nothing really scares her, including Malfoy, who she should definitely be frightened of. Of course, Lucius did mean it to be a nice gesture! He was honestly angered that Adam had hurt her and decided to get some revenge. He's going to expecting some sort of praise from her. Poor guy, he's going to be _very_disappointed.

Oh dear, the last part made me feel awful! I'd hate to hear you're dying a little more inside. Any chance that each time I post a new chapter, you regain all that has died inside?

Enjoy the chapter! :D

c0urtshipdating  
Thank you! I'm glad to hear that the story has been added to your favourites. :) I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys! You only inspire me to keep writing and post new chapters! So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Ms. Marionette, who's always been a constant and faithful reviewer and reader of my stories. Thank you!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'Who are you looking for Jess?' Alice asks me, eyeing me suspiciously.

'No one, really. I'm not all that hungry.' I reply, moving food around my plate.

Of course, she and Lily see right through this. I'm_ always_ hungry. I've got the appetite of a typical male... or you know, Sirius and James.

'Well Jess, if you're _really _not hungry, you can go do whatever it is you're dying to do.' Alice says, giving me a small smile. 'Just make sure the guys don't realize you're _still_ keeping secrets.'

I don't see the point of denying it. If Alice and Lily are good with this, then there's no need to lie. At least they can appreciate that I need my space and the right to keep my secrets. The guys, well, at least they're working on it. Right now, however, I have other things on my mind and I just happened to see a certain Slytherin leaving his table with a girl on his arm.

Looks like he's got a bit of a womanizing reputation as well.

'I'm gonna go then, thanks guys.' I say, hastily getting out of my seat. 'I'll see you guys in class?'

'If you show up.' Lily adds. 'Which you really should.'

'I will.' I assure her, lazily. 'I can't afford any more detentions.'

Lily smiles at me sympathetically, and both she and Alice look thankful they didn't end up with as many detentions as we did, or any at all, really. I wave goodbye to the girls and wink at James and Remus as I pass them. Peter and Sirius were too busy filling themselves with breakfast to notice I was leaving.

I think if I hadn't passed by them so fast, they would've asked me where I was going. I don't tend to leave without Lily and Alice by my side.

I leave the Great Hall and head into the Entrance Hall, swiftly following Malfoy and some brunette girl. They don't seem to notice me and luckily, the hallways are pretty clear. Obviously, everyone is enjoying breakfast.

'In here should be alright.' Malfoy says to the girl, who giggles coyly.

I roll my eyes as Malfoy directs her inside. Hopefully, he won't mind if I ruin his fun. This is pretty urgent after all. Certainly more important than his sexual appetite.

'Oh, Malfoy.' The brunette moans, as I push open the door.

The idiot didn't even lock it. Malfoy looks annoyed at my presence, but this expression hardly changes.

'What's wrong?' The brunette cooed. 'Are you nervous?'

Before I get a chance to laugh at this, Malfoy pulls out his wand.

'Stupefy.' Malfoy says, casually.

The brunette goes limp in his arms and Malfoy carelessly leaves her slouching on a chair.

'You're horrible!' I exclaim, astonished.

He puts his fingers to his lips, and directs his wand towards the door, as he approaches me. I step aside, willingly, as he silences and locks the room.

'Couldn't have thought to do that before?' I ask.

'How could I have speculated you would follow me in here?' Malfoy asks, sneering down at me. 'You're out of your bloody mind. Did you think what would happen if someone saw you?'

'No one's outside.' I reply. 'Not that it matters, I can't even count the number of times I've already been alone with you, all under your own doing, I might add.'

'I, however, know exactly what I'm doing.' Malfoy drawls.

'Clearly.' I reply, sarcastically.

Malfoy leans down and kisses me on the cheek, before straightening up.

'I must go to classes soon, but if you wish to meet later, I'll make time.' He says, nonchalantly.

'You were _just_ about to fuck that girl! You can't say you have no time!' I say, crossing my arms.

He smirks slightly at me and points to the girl.

'Fucking her would not have taken so much time. A conversation with you, I've learned, goes on forever.' Malfoy replies. 'Skip lunch and meet me... on the sixth floor. The classroom three doors from the right of the boy's bathroom should do.'

'I just skipped breakfast.' I tell him.

He shrugs and starts to undo his spells on the room.

'Then track me down some other time and perhaps I'll have time for you.' Malfoy says, abruptly leaving the classroom.

I nearly scream in frustration, before I notice the unconscious girl he left on the chair. Quite the gentlemen, isn't he? I can't possibly leave her here.

I point my wand at her and whisper an incantation.

'Rennervate!'

'Wh-What's going on?' The girl whispers, rubbing her eyes.

She looks around the classroom, probably wondering where Malfoy went.

'I just found you here. You were unconscious.' I tell her, innocently. 'I can take you to the Hospital Wing, if you like.'

'N-No, I'm fine.' She says, with a frown. 'I just need to go find someone.'

I give her a polite smile and walk out of the room, leaving her alone to figure out, on her own, what exactly had occurred just a few minutes ago.

I suppose I should start heading for class. Nothing like Charms with Flitwick to get me into a good mood. Not that anything could improve my mood at this point. I want to get my confrontation with Malfoy over with. What's his problem wasting my time like this?

I swear I mutter all the way to class, where I decide to take my seat beside James and Sirius.

'Oh, she's angry! Look at her eyes, Prongs, she knows!' Sirius exclaims.

He starts gasping at such an exaggerating level, I almost laugh.

'Know what?' I question James.

'Nothing! It was Sirius's idea!' James defends.

'Was not!' Sirius argues.

'Was too! You told me they belonged to Evans!' James exclaims.

'Oh Merlin, what did you two do?' I ask, rolling my eyes.

'Oh Prongs, she doesn't know. Looks like you're safe.' Sirius says, winking.

'Know what?' I ask, huffing.

'Just ignore them. They're just messing with you.' Peter says, turning around.

'Are not!' Sirius and James say, simultaneously.

'Where'd you go at breakfast, Jess?' Remus asks, also turning around.

'You can't ignore us Moony.' Sirius says, acting hurt. 'We were already on a topic!'

'Well, I prefer not to spend the entire class waiting for Jess to guess what you two did.' Remus says, rolling her eyes. 'I'm sure, she'll look in her drawers and find them missing and then put two and two together.'

What the hell is he talking about? What drawers? Find what missing?

'Moony!' James whines. 'You gave us away!'

'Actually, I don't think she got it.' Peter says, eyeing me carefully.

'Which drawers? Where?' I ask, looking at the four of them.

Sirius shrugs. 'Ask James. He did it.'

'IT WAS YOUR IDEA!' James blurts out. 'YOU TRICKED ME!'

'Mr. Potter, please sit down!' Professor Flitwick says, shaking his head.

James grins sheepishly, before taking his seat. Sirius of course, is stifling his laughter. The majority of the class is now staring at us, trying to figure out what exactly we're up to now. I'm sure they're expecting a prank to be played any minute now.

'Are you guys going to tell me what you did?' I ask, ignoring the onlookers.

'Certainly.' Sirius says, getting ready.

James tackles him to the floor, placing his hand over Sirius's mouth. Flitwick starts yelling at them both, within seconds and the rest of the class begins laughing in amusement. I notice Lily shake her head but beside her, Alice is laughing at them both.

Sirius and James seem to take no notice of their surroundings, as they continue to struggle with each other. Sirius manages to get a word out every now and then, but I hear James's incoherent yelling more than anything.

Finally, the two are forced apart as Flitwick shoots a spell at them.

'Boys!' He says, turning red. 'Not in my classroom! Detention!'

'More of it.' I say, laughing.

Before James can stop him, Sirius winks at me and says, 'Hey Jess, James stole a pair of your knickers.'

James turns red with embarrassment and seems grateful no one else but Peter, Remus and I heard. He does, however shove Sirius to the ground.

'Git!' He says, scoffing.

'Which pair?' I ask James, teasingly.

James groans. 'Jess, I swear I didn't mean to! It was a dare and I was meant to go through my darling Lily's drawer!'

James is cute. I swear Sirius pushes him into these things. I didn't think he actually did it though! Well, now I know better.

'James, Lily would curse you into oblivion.' I inform him. 'As for me, I'm still thinking about it.'

With that, I punch Sirius.

'Hey!' He exclaims. 'James did it! Not me!'

'I _know_ it was your idea.' I reply. 'Anyways, I bet you have them now.'

'He does.' Peter and Remus say, together.

'Probably added it to his collection.' I joke.

'How do you know about the – '

Sirius trails off when he realizes I'm joking.

'Oh my god!' I exclaim, laughing.

'Where?' James exclaims.

'Whoa.' Peter says, in awe.

'Oh Merlin.' Remus says, shaking his head.

I don't miss the little hint of a smile though. Oh _boys. _

* * *

'What was that about back in Charms class?' Alice asks me. 'I've been meaning to ask you all day!'

'Sirius got James to steal my knickers.' I say, laughing.

Alice bursts out laughing with me but Lily looks horrified beyond words.

'That's a horrible invasion of your privacy! What little perverts!' Lily exclaims, outrages. 'Jess, how could you be okay with that?'

'It's alright, Lily, James didn't mean to.' I reply, casually. 'It's Sirius who pulls pranks like this. To be quite honest, I don't think James has made girls a top priority in his life yet.'

'Okay, how can he accidentally steal your knickers?' Lily asks, scoffing. 'And from what I've heard and seen, James is just as popular with the girls as Sirius is!'

I really shouldn't tell her this, but I don't think I can pass up on such a brilliant opportunity.

'Well, the thing is, he got the wrong drawer.' I say, slowly. 'He meant to get your knickers.'

Lily runs past me so fast, I only see a flash of red of red go by. I cringe before she even has the opportunity to yell.

'POTTER!'

'Please tell me how this one goes!' I urge Alice.

'You're not coming?' Alice questions me. 'You barely had any breakfast this morning.'

I hesitate a little.

'Please cover for me?' I plead with her.

'Is this about a boy?' Alice asks me, suspiciously.

I shake my head. 'God no.'

It's a lie, I know. I just... I don't _know_. I don't want them to have any idea at all that I'm meeting Malfoy. I don't need them to think I keep running off because I'm seeing someone. I mean, it's not even like that.

'Please, Alice? Please, please, please?' I plead once more.

She sighs and nods her head. 'I'll think of something. And Jess, just... honestly, if he's someone who you gotta hide from us, chances are, he's not worth it.'

'I'm going to see Adam.' I lie.

Alice blushes a little. 'Oh. I should've guessed that.'

I laugh, though I can hear the nervousness in my own voice.

'I'll see you later?'

She nods and I run off, before she has a chance to figure out I was lying. It is probably a good idea to go see Adam anyways. I need to see the extent of Malfoy's damage and apologize to him about everything... without giving myself away, of course.

I head to the stairs, with my bag and books still in hand. I'm starving, but I need to talk to Malfoy. Perhaps, I'll have a house elf bring me something while I wait. What was it again? Third door from the boy's washroom. Jeez... left or right?

Right, I think.

I open the classroom and sigh in relief to see it empty.

'Elf?' I call, questionably.

A house elf appears before me and bows. 'What can I do for miss?'

'Can you get me a turkey sandwich?' I ask, kindly. 'I'm meeting someone here, so I'm going to miss lunch.'

'Of course, Miss, can I get you anything else?' She asks, eagerly.

I shake my head. 'No, thanks though!'

The house elf apparates out and I pull out some parchment. I may as well start on the homework I have gotten so far, while I wait for Malfoy.

'Here Miss!' The house elf returns.

I take my sandwich and thank her again. As soon as she leaves, I look at my watch. Malfoy seems to be running a little late. Funny, I always thought he'd be one of those obsessively punctual people.

Ten minutes. Still no Malfoy.

Twenty minutes. I can't believe he isn't here. I've even given up eating my sandwich with all my anxiety.

Thirty minutes. Not here. And yes, I've checked the room three doors to the left of the bathroom as well.

Forty minutes. The bloody idiot isn't going to show up!

I hear the door open nearly an hour later and Malfoy enters not looking the least bit apologetic. He does, however, notice the scowl on my face.

'You're early.' Malfoy remarks, smirking.

'You're late.' I say, darkly.

Malfoy doesn't even have an expression on his face. He doesn't roll his eyes, as most people would, or bother to make an excuse. He actually looks _bored. _

'Of all the things to eat, you choose a sandwich?' Malfoy questions, haughtily. 'How very Muggle-like of you.'

Of all the things to notice and comment on...

'I missed lunch because of you!' I exclaim.

'Really? Well, I quite enjoyed mine.' He drawls.

I'm sorry? He was having lunch in the Great Hall while I was waiting for him? Ugh! That unimaginable git!

'You know what? Let's get this over with.' I say, angrily. 'What you did to Adam – '

'You could have written if you wished to thank me.' Malfoy interrupts.

I would've given a sarcastic reply, if he hadn't looked so serious.

'_What_?' I blurt out, astonished.

Malfoy raises his left eyebrow at me. 'You could have written me to thank me.'

'I'm not thanking you!' I exclaim, angrily. 'What you did to Adman was horrible! How could you do that?'

Malfoy pauses, as if trying to figure out whether or not _I'm_ kidding.

'After what he said to you – '

'How is that any for your business?' I scream. 'You sent him to the hospital when he did nothing to you! Who the fuck asked you to do that!'

'Aren't Potter and Black always avenging people on your behalf?' Malfoy questions, still without any emotion.

'They don't _harm_ people!' I say, before screaming in frustration. 'And they're my friends! It's their job to defend me and help me out! What's your problem Malfoy?'

'Well right now, it's a childish, ungrateful, Mudblood-masquerading Gryffindor.' Malfoy sneers. 'What should I have done? Let him insult you like that and leave you there to cry?'

'YES!' I exclaim. 'Nobody asked you to do that! You stupid fucking Slytherin, can't you guys do anything except hurt innocent people? Adam did _nothing_ to you! A good guy is injured, unconscious in the hospital and it's all your fault! And I wasn't going to cry!'

Malfoy quickly pins me against the wall. I have to admit I wasn't expecting that and it certainly caught me by surprise. I'm sure my expression shows it all.

'Let go!' I squirm, trying to reach into my pockets for my wand.

He takes a few quick, short breaths. Other than that, however, he looks relatively calm. Too calm, in fact, for a guy who just pinned me to the wall in anger. How does he do that? First off all, where does he get the _nerve_ to lay his hands on me? Second of all, why does he always look as if he's doing nothing but a simple task such as, I don't know, blinking! Why does he _always_ have to be so composed, so formal and business-like! It drives me crazy.

'You're forgetting I know your little secret_, Mudblood_.' Malfoy whispers, in a low voice. 'I see you're friends with those four idiots again, but no matter. I know what I know, and because of what I did to Adam, you are now indebted to me.'

Malfoy then leans in to kiss me and I very hungrily kiss him back. And even as he's pushing his body against mine and grinding against my hips, I know I shouldn't be doing this. This has happened far too many times already. I shouldn't be kissing him, shouldn't be _making out_ with him.

I push him away.

Malfoy composes himself once more. Looking at him, you wouldn't think anything just happened. He stares at me intensely, evidently deep in thought.

'Malfoy – '

'I have classes to attend.' He informs me.

He barely gives me a chance to answer, before leaving once more, shutting the door behind him. I sink to the ground and just groan very loud in frustration.

I need _answers_.

...Or revenge.

* * *

'Jessy Bessy beautiful Jezebel!' Sirius exclaims, as I approach them in the courtyard.

'After the princess.' I remind Sirius.

'Or the whore.' Sirius replies.

'Yes Sirius, my parents named me after a whore.' I reply, rolling my eyes. 'Not everyone is out to get their children. What were your initials again?'

'S.O.B!' James says, a little too cheerfully.

'Says more about my mother than me, don't you think?' Sirius asks. 'I think my father was trying to send her a message. I could've been named Phineas, Cygnus, Regulus, Arcturus – though Regulus ended up getting the last two – '

'Black Family rant.' James warns.

Peter and I both begin to chuckle at this, as Sirius rolls his eyes at us.

'I'm just saying, I don't think it's a coincidence!' Sirius defends. 'Perhaps yours isn't either Jess. I mean, look at it this way, I really am the son of a HUGE bitch.'

'I'm not a whore though.' I tell Sirius, daring him to say otherwise.

'Last I checked you weren't a princess.' Sirius says, grinning. 'No matter Jessy Bessy, we still love you.'

'She's gonna curse you any second, mate.' Peter informs him, still laughing.

He was quite right about that. I don't appreciate being called _Jessy Bessy_. Or Jezebel for that matter!

'Where's Remus? And have you seen Lily and Alice? I was actually looking for them.' I ask the guys.

'He's... somewhere.' James says, scratching his head in confusion.

Sirius shrugs. 'I lost him, thought he was behind us.'

'He's in the library guys... he left an hour ago.' Peter says, slowly.

'No way!'

'Did not!'

'Guys... Lily and Alice?' I ask, as they begin to argue.

'Snivellus.' James sneers as Sirius replies, 'With Fabian.'

'Looks like you boys are going to have to entertain me then.' I say with a small smirk. 'Anyone in the mood for a prank?'

Peter, Sirius and Peter automatically get a mischievous glint in their eyes. Without wasting any time, I lean in and start whispering my plan. Sirius is the first to start howling with laughter and Peter and James soon follow.

'This is why we love you!' Peter exclaims. 'This is bloody brilliant Jess!'

'And yet, so very simple.' I say, arrogantly.

'I'm gonna go find Remus!' James says, running off at rapid speed.

'The rest of us are going back upstairs to our room!' Sirius says, grinning. 'We need to get this just right. The more the merrier.'

'I'm sure we can manage a huge load.' I reply, sneakily. 'Come on, we have until dinner time!'

The three of us can barely contain our joy as we head for their dormitory. Remus and James join us shortly and begin to practise as well.

'I can't believe it was _your_ idea.' Remus says to me.

He's shaking his head in disapproval, like always.

'And yet, you're here practising.' I say, giggling. 'God this is going to be amazing!'

'Sirius! Point your wand elsewhere!' Peter whines.

'Stop it!' I chide Sirius, as he points it at me.

I start laughing in delight, however. Malfoy... and the other Slytherins won't know what hit them. Meanwhile, the boys and I have got a few hours until it's time for us to head down to the Great Hall.

'Put this on your wands!' I tell him, taking out a small box from my pockets.

'No way! You still have yours?' James asks, grinning at me.

Remus takes the box out of my hands and observes the slimy substance in it.

'What it Merlin's name is this?' He asks, scrunching up his face.

'This is a gift from James's dad.' I reply, applying the gooey substance onto my wand. 'He gave one to me and one to James over the summer. It's some new product the Ministry is working on.'

'The Aurors wanted to use them on their wands.' James explains. 'You apply it on, and when you do magic, no light or sparks come out of it. You won't be able to tell when a spell is coming at you, or see the sparks or light.'

'There's no way a product like this can be manufactured without anyone's knowledge!' Remus exclaims. 'No way would they let Aurors use it.'

'It has its glitches.' James shrugs. 'Minor ones... slight side effects. Anyway, the Ministry does a lot without anyone's knowledge... or so my dad tells me.'

'It'll be worth it though.' I cut in. 'Don't worry about the effects or anything yet. It'll work for our purpose.'

Remus nods and start apply the substance to his wand. Peter, James and Sirius soon follow.

'It's slimy, so hold onto your wand tight.' I tell them.

'Ready guys?' James asks, grinning.

'Ready.' Peter replies for everyone.

It's taking all of our self control not to draw attention to ourselves as we enter the Great Hall. The five of us are practically jumping with giddy excitement. Even Remus, who disapproves of all our pranks and even Peter, who's usually the most nervous of us all.

'Keep watching, you're in for a treat!' I whisper to Lily and Alice as I pass them.

We all try to sit in close vicinity towards each other at all times, but Lily _does_ want a certain distance between herself and James, of course.

'What're you up to?' Fabian asks, as he's sitting right beside Alice.

I grin at him. 'You'll see. But shhh, we're not going to let ourselves get caught for this one.'

'Better not!' Lily whispers. 'Not with all the trouble you guys have been getting into lately.'

'Yeah, Jess, are you sure?' Alice questions me.

'Trust me. Even you two with will on the floor laughing.' I promise them.

I quickly take my seat beside Peter now.

'You ready?' I ask him.

'I think so.' Peter replies. 'You're a genius, Jess.'

'Keep eating. We'll start in about twenty minutes... when the tables get _really_ full.' I say, winking.

With that, I start piling my plate with food. Stupid Malfoy making me miss breakfast _and_ lunch. Well, I'm going to ruin his dinner. It only seems far. He'll know better than to mess with me, than to threaten me.

_Than to pin me and kiss me and just leave._

_Again and again. _

'Someone's hungry.' James notes.

'Someone keeps skipping meals.' I reply, taking a bite of some roast chicken.

James gives me a look of great concern. It kind of confuses me.

'The Great Hall is filling up.' Remus says, before sipping his pumpkin juice.

Sirius is busy cutting up his steak.

'Five minutes.' I tell them, shoving mash potatoes into my mouth.

I really should've eaten more today. I almost want to put aside my prank so I can engorge myself in all the wonderful food.

'Oi, Jess, Sirius! We can go to the kitchen later!' James informs us.

I guess he's right. Damn him.

I put my utensils down and so do the others. James has to pry Sirius's fork and knife out of his hands. It's quite an amusing sight. I was beginning to think Sirius wouldn't let go, but in the end, he comes to his senses.

'Remember, before the second part, wipe your wands _clean_.' I say, enunciating.

They all nod their heads and the five of us pull our wands out of our pockets. Everyone around is too busy enjoying their meals to notice that the five of us have stopped eating. We hide our wands using the sleeves of our robes, turn slightly and aim at a high arch. The aim took a bit of practising. Quidditch really helps us all with our aiming, but Peter needed more help than the rest of us, since he doesn't play. By now, however, after hours of practising, I think we've gotten it perfect.

'One... two, three!' I whisper.

The five of us move our wands around, making sure we get both ends of the Slytherin table and everyone in between. At rapid speed, dozens of spiders, resembling the size of a snitch, begin to fall on the Slytherins. It takes a few seconds for them to realize what was going on.

As soon as the first person screams, however, it's like an endless chorus. Sirius falls to the floor, roaring with laughter and even pulls Remus with him, who's holding his sides and laughing loudly, as well. James is banging his fists on the table and food goes flying everywhere. All of Hogwarts soon joins in on the laughter, knowing full well that it was us who did it. I force myself to keep my eyes open and my head up, wanting to see _everyone's_ reactions.

'Look at my cousins!' Sirius exclaims, sitting up now.

'Look at Snivellus!' James bellows, turning red with joy.

'Look at Malfoy! Remus joins in, grinning.

'Look at the Lestranges!' Peters joins in.

I, like Remus, had noticed Malfoy. He was, after all, my target. It's hilarious to hear all the high pitched screams – those of the girls _and_ boyscoming from the Slytherin table_. _People are flailing about, trying to run away, and panicking so badly, they're on the verge of tears. Our fellow students are now applauding, even giving us a standing ovation.

I would've liked to see Malfoy screaming like a girl. He is panicking, of course, but less than the others. He stands up, jumps away from the table and begins bellowing in anger, while sneering and scrunching his face up in disgust. He doesn't give off any sort of funny reaction. In fact, if I had to be honest, he looks kind of frightening.

I realize that's an understatement when he turns towards the Gryffindor table and his eyes lock with mine.

'Guys, come on!' Sirius says, getting up.

I wipe my wand quickly, and so do the others. We do everything just as we rehearsed. Pure adrenaline gets me through the next few moments. I swear, it's only my Gryffindor nerve that allows me to keep going.

Standing to our full heights, wands already wiped, we all simultaneously bellow for the entire Great Hall to hear, 'WANT SOME HELP? Aguamenti!'

Water shoots out from all our wands, soaking the Slytherins and killing all the spiders. The look of horror on all their faces is priceless and the Great Hall erupts with applause and cheers once again. I had aimed my wand right above Malfoy, who isn't the only one yelling is pure rage at this point. Everyone knows we did it all.

But no one had the proof. I look over to the staff's table to see the Headmaster giving us a small, amused smile, clearly impressed by our skilful antics. Professor McGonagall is red in the face, and looks as if she realizes, like everyone else, that there's no way to hold us responsible for what has just occurred.

Not that it would stop the Slytherins.

Sirius cheekily begins to grin and wave to his family members. The rest of the boys are merely grinning, resisting the urge to bow, I'm sure. I smirk at Malfoy, who doesn't take his eyes off me. He's composed himself well at this point, and even dries himself off. He's looks perfectly calm and at ease, but I'm positive this isn't the case. He shakes his head, seemingly directing it at me and leaves the Great Hall without a word to his housemates.

'Oi, McGonagall's heading this way!' Sirius warns us.

At once, the five of us place the most charming smiles on our faces, as we hear the clicking of her heels get louder and louder.

'You five...' She starts off. 'I don't need proof to know it was you.'

James and Sirius begin to defend themselves at once.

'How could it be – '

Why on earth would you think – '

Spiders out of nowhere – '

Helped get rid of it – '

Never think to do such a – '

Really advanced magic – '

When would we have had time – '

'Enough!' Professor McGonagall exclaims, rubbing her temples.

Remus is smiling slyly and shaking his head and Peter is opening gazing at Sirius and James with awe. I just sit back down, wanting to get back to my dinner. I see Fabian give me a thumbs up, as Alice leans on him, still laughing. Even Lily can't seem to contain herself. I wonder how long it'll be until the laughter dies out.

I look up in time to hear Professor McGonagall finishing her sentence.

'– already have detention anyways, tonight after dinner!' She says, giving us a curt nod. 'See you then!'

'She's gonna make detention super annoying today, isn't she?' James asks, when Professor McGonagall is out of earshot. 'Just cause she _knows_ we did it... even without the proof.'

I shrug my shoulders. 'Still worth it.'

'I wonder what they're going to do to get us back.' Sirius says, eyeing a steaming Bellatrix.

'I reckon we ought to keep our wands ready.' James says, also getting back to his food. 'Anyways, I say we already start thinking of a revenge prank, just so we're prepared.'

Remus sighs and Peter exclaims with joy. We huddle close together, discussing our future plans. I don't pay much attention however. My mind seems to be elsewhere. While they worry about a Slytherin ambush, I should worry about a personal one from Malfoy. I have no regrets though. He got what was coming to him. I won't let him control my life, let him blackmail and intimidate me the way he does. I won't stand for it. He should've seen it coming, to be honest.

But truthfully, from this point on, I don't know what I should be expecting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will be their detention, as well as Malfoy's confrontation with Jessica! Until next time then!

- Rosalie L.


	12. Out in the Open

Briony Tallis

Don't worry, you can always take your time! I couldn't resist not updating as soon as I saw this though! I think my dedicated fans deserve speedy chapters! It's most cases, it's always easier said than done, but luckily, I've gotten a few chapters already typed up!

And for the thousandth time, thank you! You have no idea how encouraging your reviews and complaints are to me! They keep me inspired and dedicated to this story, which is always a good thing. :)

Good luck on all your exams and assignments! That's usually the period of my most procrastination unfortunately, but I hope you do really well! I'm starting school again in about three weeks, so I'm trying to soak up the last moments of my vacation!

I love James! Ever since the final movie came out. I read so hateful things about James because Lily was meant to be with Snape. I mean, don't get me wrong, I actually do like Snape, do I think James deserved Lily for than Snape. Snape realized his mistakes too late, whereas James matured and became an incredibly responsible guy who earned her love! I think I should stop before I go on another rant, sorry!

Malfoy is actually an incredibly hard character to write! I further I can into the story, the more difficult I find to write all of them! The time I spend thinking about how to write every part of this story is rather hilarious.

Alice and Lily are always going to be Jessica's most understanding friends. They're the only girls Jessica is friends with anyways, as all the other girls consist of girls who want one of the Marauders or Malfoy. I think they're perfect. They're all mature when they need to be, but at times, they are the most ridiculous people in Hogwarts. It's a good balance, especially in between all that drama!

As for selling your soul to kiss Lucius (who wouldn't?), there's going to times in the story where Jessica would want to do the very same thing, haha.

I enjoyed the revenge scene! Very simple, completely publicised, yet extremely hilarious.

Thank you so much for all your kind word! And of course, I love all my reviewers, and trust me, your reviews especially make me blush! So, just for you, I've updated this chapter right away, since you deserve it :D

Oh and don't worry, when it comes to Harry Potter, the lines between reality and fiction sometimes becomes a blue for me too. I get very overexcited until I'm reminded that it's fictions. Kinda ruins the fun!

MissBellaVoisin  
Aw, I'm so touched! I remember the many times I've stayed up all night reading fanfiction! I'm truly flattered! As always, I also love hearing form new reviewers! I'm glad you like the story, and hopefully, you continue to have fun reading it!

Ms. Marionette  
I'm glad you're out of that relationship too! I may write a lot of unpleasant things about the relationships in my story, but I'd never condone it for real life. No one deserves to go through not, especially not one of my most amazing reviewers! I'm glad you're doing alright now, it makes me happy to hear that :D

Haha, I loved writing that revenge scene! Malfoy and his Godly self all soaked? Not a sight I'd mind seeing. And of course, the boys are always down for a prank and it gave Jessica a chance to cool down. Unfortunately for them, the Slytherins like to retaliate on a more violent level. It's not just Malfoy they have to look out for, after all. Expect some revenge, not in the next chapter, but somewhere along the line :D

And you're very welcome for the dedication!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Have I ever mentioned that along witht he Harry Potter World, I also have an unusual lvoe for all my readers? :D Thank you guys! Oh and an entirely different note, I need to whine, cause I haven't gotten my Pottermore welcome email yet! I hear it's amazing. *sigh*

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'What do you think McGonagall will have us do?' Peter asks, as we start to make our way to her office.

'I'm hoping for lines.' James says.

'Or file organizing.' Sirius adds.

'Or a _very_ short lecture.' I say, laughing.

'You guys are delusional.' Remus says, putting his hand on the doorknob.

'We can always hope.' Sirius shrugs. 'After all...'

I frown, wondering why Sirius trailed off, until I enter the room. McGonagall barely seems to notice our presence, but James catches her attention, voicing what I'm sure we're all thinking

'What's he doing here?' James yells, pointing at Malfoy.

I can feel myself instantly paling. Beside me, the rest of the boys look nervous too.

'Mr. Malfoy will be serving detention with you.' Professor McGonagall replies.

'WHY?' Sirius whines.

'For his unfortunate incident with Mr. Foster.'

'Who?' Peter whispers.

'Adam.' I say, quietly, not taking my eyes off Malfoy.

The boys begin to argue at once and Professor McGonagall starts lecturing them. Nobody's words get through to my head, as I continue staring at Malfoy. He's not looking at me with any sort of expression, as usual, and likewise, is not paying any attention to anybody else in the room. I hadn't expected a confrontation this soon, but _maybe_ I can still avoid it.

I turn my attention to professor McGonagall.

'Are we all doing detention together?' I ask, hopefully.

'No, I'll be splitting you up into pairs. Each pair is going to get assigned a different room on this floor and _no_ Mr. Black, you can't with Mr. Potter.' Professor McGonagall replies. 'Mr. Malfoy, seeing as how you're a prefect, I'll allow you to pick your partner.'

I can feel my breath catch in my throat. The boys look amongst each other nervously as Malfoy pretends to think about this.

'Miss Davidson.' Malfoy replies, smoothly.

'No!' The five of us say simultaneously.

Malfoy smirks and Professor McGonagall purses her lips.

I don't care. I can't and won't be stuck with Malfoy.

'I'm not going to last two seconds with him! Please Professor, I'll take any punishment, _any_ punishment, just don't put make me do my detention with _him_!' I say, anxiously.

'I'll take her place.' Remus offers.

'Me too!' James, Peter and Sirius say.

God I love them all.

'Mr. Malfoy and Miss Davidson, you can go to the History of Magic classroom, where you'll find a bucket of soapy water and sponges for you both.' Professor McGonagall tells us. 'Mr. Pettigrew, you and Mr. Potter can go to the Muggle Studies classroom, and Mr. Black, you and Mr. Lupin can have the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Now, leave your wands on my desk and get to it!'

'You do anything at all, Malfoy, I swear I'll make you regret it.' Sirius says darkly, stepping right in front of Malfoy.

'I'd like to see you try.' Malfoy replies, amused. 'No worries, traitor, I have no desire to do anything to the filthy Mudblood.'

Remus has to hold Sirius back as he tries to charge at Malfoy.

'Mr. Black!' Professor McGonagall yells.

'Good luck.' James whispers, as Professor McGonagall begins to lecture Sirius again.

Malfoy walks past us and starts to head out the classroom, after placing his wand on McGonagall's desk. I do the same, almost right after he does.

'I should go. Don't worry I'll be fine.' I reassure the boys, as I too, make my way out the classroom.

I'm more than surprised when I see Malfoy leaning against the wall, waiting for me. He doesn't say anything, like I expect though. He merely gestures for me to start walking. Not really having any other option, I start walking towards the History of Magic Classroom, and Malfoy, again to my surprise, walks directly beside me.

'Do you like this class?' Malfoy asks me, as we enter the room.

Malfoy seems to be the master of irrelevant conversation, so I'm not even surprised by the stupidity of his random question.

'Professor Binns is a dreadful bore, as I'm sure you know.' I reply, walking towards the nearest bucket I saw. 'The material is great, fantastic even, but every time I'm in his class, I just want to cut my ears off to spare myself the pain.'

Malfoy rolls his eyes at my answer.

'Oh I'm so _sorry_ Malfoy, should I be showing my teachers more respect?' I ask sarcastically.

'History of Magic, like many classes in this school, cloud over many events that have actually occurred in the past. They leave out gruesome, yet very intriguing and significant details of our world in the past.' Malfoy explains, in a manner which would've rivalled Professor Binns. 'You hear nothing of Pureblood ancestries in any of these classes. It's an outright insult. Instead they discuss trivial and lesser creatures like goblin and giants and what we have done to offend them.'

Malfoy scoffs and it makes me wonder if he even remembers that he's talking to _me_. I decide to ignore him and get on the floor to start scrubbing it. It's a good thing I'm wearing jeans today, instead of a skirt or a dress. I still remember what happened the last time.

_Git_.

'You have no interest in what I just said.' Malfoy states, annoyed.

I turn to look at him and give him a questioning look. Did he really expect me to be interested in the kind of rubbish he talks about?

'You have no insight, whatsoever? No opinion?' Malfoy asks, pushing the topic.

'My opinion is that you're an arrogant, superficial psycho, who obviously can't believe that there are things more important in this world, than his lousy ancestry.' I reply, shaking my head. 'Or in other words, my opinion is that you've perpetually got a wand stuck up your arse.'

'Well, Miss Davenport, it seems nothing you've got a mind for nothing but pranks and other hooliganism activities.' Malfoy says.

'Don't call me that!' I snap. 'And what're you doing just standing there? Come help me! We're going to be here forever at this rate!'

Malfoy sneers at me in disgust. 'You expect me to do work house elves are meant for?'

I throw my sponge on the floor. 'You've made me do this!'

'As discipline.' Malfoy replies. 'I'm I made myself clear that I prefer other disciplinary methods, however.'

'You prefer that someone beat the shit out of you right now rather taking a little time to scrub floors?' I ask him, disbelievingly.

'It's effective.' Malfoy replies, smoothly.

'Of course, violence and intimidation is right up your creek!' I exclaim, scoffing.

'It's effective.' Malfoy repeats.

'It creates nothing but madness and hatred. It drives people apart and ruins lives.' I say, slowly.

'Says who?' Malfoy asks, looking _very _bored.

I almost don't answer him.

'Says my mom.' I inform him.

Malfoy looks at me with slightly more interest, but only slightly. I don't know what exactly he expects to get from this conversation, but maybe it'll get him to shut up. Maybe it'll let him figure out whatever it is he's trying so hard to figure out about me. And I know I must've said it about a million times, but maybe, this will all finally be over. Maybe he just needs to understand why I hate his world and his people so fucking much.

'My father, my _biological_ father, used to beat her up whenever she did the slightest thing to displease him. They were both part of your twisted world, growing up acting upon your stupid, pointless fanatical beliefs.' I nearly hiss. 'It broke my mom's heart. It tore her apart that the man she loved so much – the very same man who claimed to love her back – used to hurt her like that. How can you possibly say it's effective when all it did was drive her away and shatter her life?'

'I don't condone violence against one's wife but your mom should've obeyed him.' Malfoy replies, casually. 'Instead, she turned her back against her entire family – '

'He's dead, why should she have stayed?' I exclaim. 'Why go back to the parents who did _nothing_ to stop my father form hurting her? They said she deserved it for not being a proper wife! Why go back to them only to be paired off with some other man, who probably wasn't any better! She made a choice, and she made it for me! She didn't want that life for me and I'm glad for it!'

Malfoy looks at me with a frown. 'I see.'

I scoff angrily and look away from Malfoy.

'I don't know what Sirius has told you – '

'He's told me plenty and so has my mom.' I interrupt. 'From what I know of you, you're no different either! '

Malfoy suddenly looks displeased. 'Why? Cause of what I did to that blundering idiot?'

'_Adam_.' I hiss.

'It's the way life works. Not just by my standard, but by everyone's. The git did something he shouldn't have – '

'To me! Not to you!' I cut him off. 'Why does it matter to you? And don't walk off this time. I get that you Slytherins are a bunch of cowards, but man up and admit it!'

'You're far too young and far too immature – '

'Fabian is with Alice!' I blurt out. 'He certainly doesn't think she's too immature for him!'

Malfoy quiets down at the rapidness of all of this. I can't believe I just said what I did, either. I mean, what exactly did I just suggest to him?

_You know very well what you suggested. _

I didn't mean to.

_Perhaps not out loud. It's what you've been thinking. _

Have not.

_A coward in Gryffindor. How ironic. _

You know what? I need to finish this mental argument some other time.

'Your behaviour today just _proves_ how childish you really are. I hear you're rather intelligent, so why not put all the pieces together? You're a Gryffindor. You're posing as Mudblood, and even if you weren't, you're a Bloodtraitor! In my books, that's just as bad, if not worse!'

'Come on Malfoy, that shit doesn't even matter! I'm not happy that you're in Slytherin but – '

'You're _everything_ I hate. Parading around with those idiotic boys, pulling pranks, making yourself look foolish! Going off with random guys, hooking up in every closet you can find!' Malfoy sneers. 'Even if I can look past all that, you're thirteen!'

'It doesn't stop you from kissing me every chance you get though, does it?' I exclaim, angrily. 'It doesn't stop you from wanting to talk to me, to see me! It's _so_ easy for to walk away though, when things don't go your way, isn't it? I don't want anything to do with you either Malfoy but – '

'But nothing.' Malfoy says, dismissively. 'I will not get involved with someone like you. I won't waste my time.'

'You can't just decide that! Adam's in the hospital and you did that just more me! You danced all night with me at the ball, you gave me detention just to be in my presence, you're in here right now because – '

'I have, against my better judgement, done all of those things.' Malfoy interrupts. 'But it's not as if I have no self control. After today, we shall never talk again.'

'Fine, then you better fucking mean that, Malfoy.' I hiss. 'I don't care _what_ your last name is! I won't stand for any of your stupid games! I won't let you blackmail me and kiss me any time you want! Stay the fuck out of my life! You already made it a living hell this past month! And for your information, you shouldn't believe what everything says about me! My reputation with boys is exaggerated to a great extent!'

'Such a child.' He observes.

Losing my temper, I stand up with my bucket in hand. Before he can even react, I throw the contents of it onto him. That's the second time I've soaked him tonight. The bucket immediately refills itself and Malfoy stands in front of me, his face paling with anger. He knocks the bucket out of my hand and I know I should run, but I don't. He looks so angry, I'm sure any normal person would try to get away from him. My anger and pure stubbornness keeps me rooted to the ground.

It was several seconds before Malfoy reacted. He grabs me by the waist and forces me across the classroom, before shoving me onto a chair. At this point, I realize he wouldn't physically hurt me. He's had many chances and many reasons to do so, but he doesn't. This thought obviously makes me feel braver and safer, but it doesn't make him any less frightening.

He leans into me and whispers so low, I can barely hear him.

'Leave it alone.' Malfoy orders. 'Leave it be. I'll control myself, but you've got to as well!'

He still looks angry, no matter how calmly his words come out.

'You're a coward.' I say simply.

I push Malfoy out of the way and run out of my classroom, not caring that I'll get another detention for this. All the detentions in the world is nothing compared to being stuck with Malfoy. I don't know what the hell just happened or what we both just implied to each other, but I don't care. I want this to end, and apparently, so does he, so why isn't it over already?

More importantly, why the fuck do I care? This is Malfoy. _Lucius_ Malfoy. It shouldn't matter to me if he doesn't want me. It's just... that doesn't seem like the case. More like he doesn't think I'm worth the effort. It must be the Gryffindor pride everyone else keeps insulting me about. Perhaps I'm so used to having boys all over me, so used to _everyone_ wanting me that I just can't fathom why Malfoy wouldn't.

I nearly surprise myself when I walk into Professor McGonagall's room, close to tears.

'Professor, I can't work with him for another second! Please, I'll do anything else!' I plead with her.

She looks taken back by my sudden emotional behaviour.

'Very well, Miss Davidson. I admit, I'm surprised, as I thought you'd get along best with him.' Professor McGonagall replies. 'I suppose, I should've known better.'

'Why would _I_ work well with Malfoy?' I ask, letting my repulsion show.

'Well he did supervise a rather _large_ amount of your detentions. He even insisted up on it several times, as I recall.' She replies, casually. 'I thought perhaps, you two found some way to co-exist, even get along, maybe. Why on earth would I ever think someone from my house can get along with someone in Slytherin is beyond me!'

'You know about the detentions?' I ask, quietly.

'Well, naturally, as your head of house, of course!' She replies, before conjuring up several files. 'Alphabetical order, if you please.'

I nod my head and get down to work. I think Professor McGonagall cut me some slack because there aren't much files to sort. Just a fair few, to my relief.

'Professor.' I say suddenly. 'May I ask a favour of you?'

She looks at me bewildered. 'Why, of course.'

'Don't tell James and Sirius about...Malfoy.' I request.

I can feel myself growing hot with embarrassment. Professor McGonagall doesn't look so bewildered anymore but there's something on her face I can't decipher.

'Well, yes, of course... I can't see the topic ever coming up but certainly.' She replies, hastily.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she looks uncomfortable. Hers lips are pursed once more, she stands up straight, to her full height, her body rigid and her expression stern.

'Professor.'

His voice snaps me back to reality. Professor McGonagall looks up, looking just as startled as me.

'Mr. Malfoy.' Professor McGonagall greets. 'Surely, you're not done already?'

He nodded his head. 'Miss Davidson and I managed to get a lot done before she... left. I've completely finished it now.'

'Well, yes. Then I suppose you're free to go. Mr. Malfoy I hope you learned a valuable lesson.' Professor McGonagall says.

Malfoy turns his gaze over to me.

'I have.' He replies. 'Good evening, Professor. Miss Davidson.'

Malfoy leaves, after holding his gaze on me for about ten seconds in complete silence. I must've held my breath for those entire ten seconds. His anger seems to have subsided completely, but I still can't get that awful feeling from out of the pit of my stomach.

'Miss Davidson, I think it'll be alright for you to go as well.' Professor McGonagall says, regaining my attention.

'Thank you, Professor!' I exclaim, grinning.

She hands me my wand and I put away all the files using magic. It's the least I can do after all. Now, I know Malfoy didn't really clean the entire classroom, since he made it clear that type of work was beneath him. I wonder how he actually got the floors clean... I'm sure he isn't thick enough to leave the room without having them cleaned.

'A word before you leave?' Professor McGonagall requests.

I nod my head, but frown a little in confusion.

'I've taught you for three years, and while I don't give the impression out very often, I'm quite fond of you. You're a unique girl, very intelligent, very insightful and certainly someone whom I expect great things from.' Professor McGonagall began.

I can't hide my grin. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Wait till I tell the guys heart about this.

'I've also had the... opportunity of teaching Mr. Malfoy for the last five years.' Professor McGonagall informs me.

'Actually, Professor, I really have to – '

'Miss Davidson, listen to me now and I give you my word I will never bring up the topic again.' She tells me, slowly.

I nod my head obediently. I'm not sure I want to hear what she has to say.

'Mr. Malfoy... I'm not sure there's a way to describe him. He's quite brilliant himself, top of his year, in fact. He can be quite charming, when he wants to be. He's rather well mannered, more so than most grown adults I've met.' She continues. 'Very handsome boy, of course. Exceptional talent.'

Even if she's complimenting him, everything she says seems to be a struggle for her. As if what she's saying are all known facts, but she doesn't wish to state them. Honestly, it looks like complimenting Malfoy is a huge effort for her.

'But Miss Davidson, I cannot stress how wrong this boy is for you.' She says, bluntly. 'I understand what it's like to be at that age, and while I think you're still rather young to get involved with boys in such a way, I saw it coming. Yes, I see how the boys look at you. I've always been rather pleased Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew keep such a close eye on you. Naturally, they'll tend to miss certain things though.'

Nice to know Professor McGonagall is on our side. I think James and Sirius would love to hear how much she actually likes them. As for what she thinks is going on with Lucius and me... I have no words.

'Lucius Malfoy is just as his father. A cold man. One who can manipulate and discard people as he chooses. I know he's a bit of a ladies man and I'm well aware of what being a Malfoy means.'

I can't even explain how _weird_ it is to hear Professor McGonagall say _ladies man._

'Miss Davidson, I don't think you know what you're getting into.' She said, looking genuinely worried. 'I was concerned when he started requesting to supervise all your detentions. I didn't know what to think of it. I was afraid... well, my fears seemed to have been confirmed.'

'Professor, you got it all. I don't know what you think is going on – '

'I don't believe anything is going on Miss Davidson. I can see you both fighting it and I can also see how much you both loathe each other. I'm telling you now, I think it's best to forget that boy and keep fighting it.' Professor McGonagall suggests. 'Lucius Malfoy, like you, is capable of great things, but he is, I'm sorry to say, someone who would use his greatness merely for his own satisfaction and benefit, to further himself in life. His priorities are different from yours. You're so young, Miss Davidson, I don't expect you to understand but I thought I owed it to you to warn you.'

'Malfoy made it clear to me he doesn't want me, Professor.' I say, a little resentfully. 'Whatever you think you saw between us... he obviously doesn't see it. I made it clear I was done with him and he made it clear he won't pursue me. You mustn't worry, we ended things before they had a chance to start. And clearly, we both avoided making a very massive mistake.

Professor McGonagall looks at me doubtfully and I can tell the smile she gives me is fake. I return it and make my way out of the classroom. I only sigh in distress as I start to head for the staircase. It's been a long day and I want to forget it ever happened. Naturally, the Marauders are going to come looking for me, but I can deal with them later. Right now, I want nothing more than to head to bed, and let darkness consume me. Please, Merlin, let me escape reality for a little while longer. I'd prefer not to let the rejection sink in.

I wonder if this is how James feels every time he works up the courage to ask Lily out, only to be shot down in the most brutal and at times, humiliating way.

* * *

'Jess, we can cancel our dates if you like.' Lily offers, as she takes her seat beside me.

'James should be back any second.' Remus warns her, looking up from his chess game with Alice.

'I'll leave when he comes.' Lily shrugs. 'Ouch.'

Lily cringes as Alice's knight swings it's sword at Remus's rook. I chuckle slightly. Even after all these years, Lily is still fascinated by wizard's chess. It's quite amusing.

'I don't see why we all have to cancel our dates.' I inform Lily.

For _once_, they all have dates. Lily, Alice and the Marauders. I was stuck with no one to go with, but of course, I didn't tell them that. I merely said I got a date as well, and left it at that. It wasn't as if it was hard for me to get a date, but I just didn't feel like it. Perhaps I'll wander around Hogsmeade alone. It's been a while since I had time to enjoy it all by myself. I mean, I've been with my parents, and all the times I've gone from Hogwarts was either with a date, Lily and Alice or the Marauders. Time alone should do me good... I think.

'You seem so gloomy Jess.' Lily says, worriedly. 'I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you need us, we're here.'

'Fabian won't mind if I cancel. He knows how important you are to me.' Alice pipes up.

'And I can go with Severus some other time.' Lily adds. 'I mean... it's not _really_ a date, after all.

'We'd cancel too, if you like.' Remus says, grinning. 'Ours aren't _really_ dates either.'

He had just killed Alice's Queen with his bishop. Alice huffs and I resist the urge to smirk.

'I'm not gloomy, my ego's just a little bruised.' I reply, casually. 'Don't worry, once James comes back and you turn him down, I should feel much better.'

'Wait, are you saying you asked someone out and they turned you down?' Peter asks, speaking up for the first time.

Alice, Lily, Remus and Peter all direct their attentions to me, looking shocked and curious.

'I didn't ask anyone out.' I say, making that part clear. 'But someone did go out of their way to let me know that _if_ I wanted anything to happen, it never would. Evidently, I'm a young, immature hooligan.'

'Young. Check.' Alice says.

'Immature. Yup.' Lily adds.

'Hooligan. Definitely.' Remus joins in.

'He's nuts to say no though, Jess.' Peter say, reassuringly. 'Who was it?'

'A Slytherin.' I reply sarcastically.

Lily rolls her eyes but Remus, Alice and Peter all laugh, find my "lie" amusing. I knew it would help me change the topic. I know I can count on Lily, too.

'They really aren't just that bad.' Lily insists. 'Just because you guys have never taken the chance to get to know them – '

'Everything I _do_ know about them, I hate.' I reply, defensively. 'Look, Lily, did you ever think you're just biased when it comes to Snape? I mean, he's done some pretty awful things to us.'

'I don't defend what he did – or does, but you guys are just as awful. In fact, Potter and Black _always_ start it!' Lily exclaims. 'Severus has a good side to him, a really decent side, and if you – '

Peter and Remus simultaneously burst out laughing. I join them in seconds, not paying attention to Lily, who I'm sure is turning red with anger.

'Evans!'

The three of us stop laughing abruptly.

'SIRIUS!' I scream, excitedly.

He doesn't even pretend to look shocked at my sudden happiness at seeing them. I can always count on Sirius to play along. I vaguely see Remus roll his eyes, smiling a little, whereas James is fully grinning from ear to ear. Lily and Alice watch on with amusement and I run jump into Sirius's arms.

Unfortunately for me, the idiot topples backwards, falling to the ground and pulling me with him.

'Interesting Jess, but I like to be on top.' Sirius jokes.

'Hey, it's my first time. Shouldn't we do it in a position I'm comfortable?' I tease.

'Oi, have sex somewhere else!' James cuts in. 'I have to ask my darling Lily a question.'

Sirius and I give each other knowing looks.

'Prongs, at this rate, I think I have more of a chance than you.' Sirius says, noticing Lily's quelling expression.

'You said you'd never do that!' James exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at Sirius.

I burst out laughing as Sirius smacks his own forehead.

'Should we go get a room?' I whisper to Sirius.

He smirks back at me and nods. 'Oi, don't come upstairs!'

'Sirius, you're not really – '

'How can you go up – '

'Jess, you really shouldn't let – '

'What has gotten into – '

I burst out laughing once again and get myself off Sirius.

'You guys really are too easy.' I say, shaking my head. 'Anyways Lilykins, let me know how it goes down here. I'm going to go pick an outfit for tomorrow.'

I can hear James and Lily arguing as soon as I start to head for the stairs. Although most people would find it amusing, I really do feel bad for James and I just can't understand Lily. If it were me, I'd never say no to James but I _suppose_ I can understand her point of view. Not that I'd ever admit it to her. I just know if she gave him a chance, she'd see how wrong she is and grow to love James.

The thought of Lily and James being in love makes me grin. If anyone were to cross my path right now, I'm sure they'd think I was a bit mental.

When I reach my room, I'm more than surprised to find a letter by my windowsill. I clench my teeth and rush to the letter. Only once person owls me directly to my room.

It's going to take all my effort to do this but I have to. I don't unfold the letter, but pull out my wand.

'Incendio.' I whisper.

The paper begins to burn until there's nothing left of it but ashes. I don't need any faulty apologies from Malfoy or any requests to meet up. I refuse to be played like that.

I take a deep breath, and once again ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach. This isn't anything new. People get rejected and played all the time. It was bound to happen to me sooner or later. I can't expect everyone I meet to instantly want me. Anyways, I suppose it will take me down a peg. Though I would never admit it out loud, I know I'm a bit of an egomaniac. Hanging out with James and Sirius so much only increased that trait in me. Sure, Lily takes care of James more than often, and Sirius's family takes care of that for him, but I had nothing, until now, to put me down. Perhaps it's a good thing. Mix in a little of the bad with the good.

_You don't actually believe that, do you...?_

Shut up. I'm trying to be mature.

_For Malfoy, right?_

In anger, I kick my desk. _This_ is why people don't like to think! This is why people drink and get high! It isn't a habit I'd like to start any time soon, but at this rate...

No! I'm too young. I can't. I won't. My mom would be so disappointed in me if she knew.

I start to head towards my closet, intending to find an outfit for tomorrow. It'll be good. It's been a while since I've had time to myself. Merlin knows I go crazy without a little time to myself.

Too colourful. Too simple. Too fancy. Too casual.

Picking an outfit takes forever. Maybe I'll just settle for casual and comfortable. It's not as if I'll be with anyone tomorrow. Yeah, I think I'll make tomorrow just about me.

I settle on a one shouldered black romper of mine. It's completely black and made of a very light material. There are two layers of ruffles going down from my right shoulder and it's very loose fitting. Simple. Comfortable. And well, my legs look great.

So much for toning down my ego. I sigh and go to flop down on my bed. I wonder what Malfoy wrote in his letter.

**Author's Note:** I know this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it'll lead to something next chapter! i also wanted to show that the teachers are very much aware that something is going on between Malfoy and Jessica :) I hope you guys enjoed the chapter!

- Rosalie L.


	13. A Step Forward

c0urtshipdating

Haha, thanks! Sorry I took so long to post up a new chapter!

I think you'll enjoy the interaction between Lucius and Jessica. :D

Not much of Sirius in this one, I'm afraid, but no worries. I adore him more than words can express, haha. :)

MissBellaVoisin

Thank you! Compliments make me blush, haha.

Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you like this chapter!

I like the idea of McGonagall knowing what's going on with her students! I know Professor Dumbledore is all knowing and everything, but he's got an entire school to run! After they graduate, I can see him becoming more involved in with the Maruaders and Jessica's life but until then, I think it's up to the head of her house to kkeep track of her :D

I hope you like Lucius in this chapter! He's his old self, but slightly sweeter :D

Ms. Marionette  
I think you'll like Lucius and Jessica in this chapter. Well hopefully, haha. I think they're going to have their first sweet moment... not counting the ball, of course.

There's not much of Sirius in this chapter. Nothing significant, at least. James on the other hand, haha. He has a bit of an important moment with Jessica. Not too sure how you feel about James, but I'm glad you like Sirius. I adore him, he's my favourite Marauder :D

And of course Lucius is my favourite bad guy... well him and Rodolphus, though I'm not too sure where I got that from, haha.

As for their young age, haha, don't' worry, before you know it, they'll be out of Hogwarts and onto the war! I know what you mean though, I'm turning eighteen in about six months and I don't do half the things they do either!

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I'm getting too ahead of myself, haha. I'm already envisioning on how I'm going to write their years after Hogwarts. I'm tempted to write ahead, but their school years are so vital! Must stay focused!

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys make my day! :D Enjoy the chapter!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'You're going to be cold in that.' Alice says, as I come out of the washroom.

'You're going to be hot in that.' I retort.

'You don't seem very happy.' Lily notes. 'Are you _sure_ you don't want us to cancel our dates?'

'I'm fine.' I reply, sighing. 'I'm just missing my parents okay? I wish I can go home for a couple of days and just get out of here.'

'What's happened that you wanna run away from Hogwarts?' Alice questions. 'Wasn't it you who previously referred to this place as a magical haven?'

'Let's just say my confidence has reached such a low level, that it's changed me.' I say, as casually as I can manage. 'Look I know it's _stupid_ but I hated being unwanted.'

'Jess, in no world are you _ever_ unwanted!' Lily insists. 'How could you ever think such a thing?'

I shrug. 'You wouldn't understand Lily.'

'Then explain it to me!' Lily insists. 'Jess, you have no idea how worried we are about you. It's like one day you woke up and you changed completely. I can't for the life of me figure out what has happened to change you so drastically.'

'You have no idea what it's like to feel irrelevant, Lily. I go from guy to guy all the time – '

'That's your choice.' Alice tells me. 'You've never wanted a serious relationship with anyone, Jess. If you did, there would be men lining in front of our common room!'

'No Alice, they don't want _me_. They want my body. _That's_ why I don't want to be in a relationship.' I say, truthfully.

'Jess, it's just one boy...' Alice says, slowly.

I snort with derision.

'My own father didn't want me, Alice. He wanted a boy.' I say, darkly. 'Girls like me? We're meant to be pawned off to men. Looks like I'm living up to his expectations.'

'Jess, don't – '

'I'm going to go before I'm late.' I interrupt her.

Not caring that I hadn't applied any makeup or dried my hair, I start to make my way out of the room. I'm more than ecstatic to see that the boys weren't present downstairs and I swiftly run out the portrait hole.

I don't blame Sirius for never wanting to talk about his family. I don't usually like to speak about mine. Well, my biological father, that is. Not that I don't, because I do... I just prefer not to do it. They all know the deal with my father. Sirius, perhaps, is the most understanding, but he doesn't give me any insight, for fear of giving out any details about his own home life. I understand, my life with my father is practically non-existent. I don't remember anything about him, not even how he looks. Everything I know is from my mom and she doesn't like to talk about him much.

I just know the basics. My parents married when my mom graduated. They were apparently head over heels in love with each other. My mom gave birth to me, when my father wanted a boy, an heir of his own. My mom was informed she won't able to have any more children leading to my father becoming an abusing, cheating, manipulative, controlling manic. He died when I was barely three years old and my mom ran away from her Pureblood fanatical world, to give me a chance for a better life.

I don't think I ever really go a day without thinking about any of it. To be quite honest, I'm not entirely sure my mom does either. She's strong though and I have the utmost respect and admiration for her. If anyone taught me anything about valour and resilience, it was her. She gave me freedom and the choice to be who _I_ wanted to me. I don't know what it's like to live without those things, but I'm thankful nonetheless.

My thoughts keep me occupied until I reach Hogsmeade village. I see students excitedly running about, eager to go to the many shops. I begin to walk, looking at all the people and stores around me. When I was younger, before my mom ever married my stepdad, she used to bring me here. I positively loved it. Naturally Zonko's and Honeydukes was my favourite. Mom would always keep a close eye on me, afraid someone will recognize her and try to harm me. Some people may call my mom irrational, and I certainly inherited her apprehensive nature, going as far as changing my identity. I mean, it's easy to pretend I'm Jessica Davidson. I mean, I think I deserve my stepdad's name rather than my actual father's name. I don't want anyone to find out who I am, who my family _was_. Jessica Davenport is more like a curse to me.

I only stop walking briefly as I come by Zonko's, walking right past Honeydukes. I'm willing to bet anything that the Marauders are there and I'm kind of tempted to join them. But I do remember that they have dates and while they'd be more than happy to have me join them, their dates won't. I laugh a little, imagining the looks on the girl's faces. I don't mind having the girls of Hogwarts hate me, especially because I have Alice and Lily to make up for my lack of females friends. I'll be quite honest, I'm glad they're not part of the Marauders Fan Club.

In my opinion, Hogwarts is much more beautiful in the winter. But then again, sometimes I think everything look better in the winter. Especially the Hogwarts grounds. There's nothing more gorgeous than to see white covering everything. Especially after a long night of snow fall, when the snow is untouched. Everything is magical, pure, innocent even.

Some people enjoy fall. Changing of the leaves, light breezes, but I hate it. It's damp, it's dreary, and it's as if everything is dying. It's gloomy, in my opinion.

My mom says I'm biased and the topic usually ends there.

My father died in the fall.

I pick up my speed and turn to the right, going far past Hog's Head. We're not actually supposed to go this far, but suddenly, I'm not in the mood to be near anybody at all. I should've stayed in the castle. Just told everyone I was feeling sick. I mean, it worked for the ball, didn't it?

_Ugh_.

Ball. Lucius Malfoy.

I run at this point. Stupid Ball! Fucking Malfoy!

When I'm far enough, I practically swing myself to the ground.

_Men._

I shouldn't care so much. He's in Slytherin. He's a Malfoy. I _hate_ him. I'm not stupid, I've heard stories of what he's done and what his family's done. Granted, a lot of these stories came from Sirius and he may be a little biased, but what he says can't be that far from the truth.

I mean, in the few times we've been alone, he's pinned against walls, he's kissed me, he's intimidated me to the point where I thought he'd force himself on me, he's insulted me, he's threatened me with blackmail, he's kept me waiting, he's given me detentions for no reason, he's sent me to the Hospital Wing...

But then again, he's kissed me. He danced with me all night, he did whatever he could to be alone with me, he's written me letters, he's helped me with my essay, he attacked Adam for daring to hurt me, he's kept my secret...

And he made it clear that he'd never pursue me. I remember our first confrontation, when he was absolutely positive I was playing him the entire time. Well, maybe he's been playing me, still trying to enact revenge. He told me himself being a Bloodtraitor is worse than being a Mudblood, at least to him. Perhaps he was more offended by my true identity than my false one.

I think I'll spend the rest of the day here. It's quiet, peaceful. I'm alone. Free to be with my thoughts. I don't even flinch or budge a muscle as I feel a single tear roll down my cheeks.

I always used to describe myself as something who didn't cry. I'm a very intemperate person, and emotional even, but I'm not one for crying. This used to make my mom especially happy. I remember she'd always hold me and whisper that she wished I'd never grow up. I never understood it at that time, but never questioned her.

My stepfather did one day, though. My mom was of the opinion that as I grew up and went through different things in life, I'd become more emotional and end up getting hurt. She says she couldn't stop me from growing up but wishes she can spare me the pain. With boys, with friends, with the war. With life in particular.

I hadn't thought anything of it until now. I've cried more this year than any other year of my life. Especially with everything that's happened with the guys and with Malfoy. In addition to that, it seems my father seems to be haunting my thoughts.

I wipe away my tears hastily. Things will go back to normal soon. I just need a break from this.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here. I've been watching the sun travel across the sky. Perhaps it's been about two hours, maybe three. Maybe I should head back to the castle.

I nearly freeze when I feel someone place their robes over me. I hadn't even realized I was cold until I felt the soft fabric against my skin. I feel a hand slowly make its way to mine, not entwining them, but lightly placing it above my own. I crane my neck towards my right, expecting to see one of the Marauders, mostly like Remus or Peter, since James and Sirius aren't usually that shy with me.

He doesn't look at me but my eyes widen in surprise. I can't see his own eyes, but his entire body is rigid. He's breathing deeply, as if forcing himself not to look at me. He's so tense, it's actually making me feel tense. His jaw line is so prominent and is clenched so hard that I'm sure his muscle is going to be sore.

And it's at this moment, I come to the conclusion that this is the most vulnerable I'll ever see Malfoy. Probably the most vulnerable _anyone_ would ever see him. A part of me wants to throw a fit, to scream at him for daring to come find me. But I don't.

I turn my head away, allowing him some peace. I do, however, close my fingers over his hand. He gives my own hand a slight squeeze, before going back to his original loose hold. That's enough for me.

We don't talk for hours. We sit there, both gazing at the sky, both lost in our own thoughts. I'd give anything to know what was going through his head. He doesn't relax himself in all the hours we're together. His body remains tense and he remains completely still.

I don't look at him anymore, but I'm finding it very hard to stay still myself.

I move my left hand, pulling his robes closer towards my body and Malfoy takes this opportunity to pull me closer to him. I'm sure it was just a chivalrous gesture on his part but it takes me a little while to get used to the awkwardness. If he'd relax a bit more, I'm sure it wouldn't be so weird. Or maybe I can't get over the fact that he's Lucius Malfoy.

I come to the conclusion Malfoy isn't going to speak, but it's starting to get late. As much as I would love to stay here all night, I really have to get back to school.

I pull my hand away from his, slowly. He flinches and finally turns to look at me.

'It's nearly nightfall.' I inform him.

Malfoy nods his head and looks up to the sky, as if he hadn't realized before, how late it had gotten.

'Keep the robes.' Malfoy tells me, as I start to slip it off my shoulders.

I inspect it for a Slytherin badge and smile when I find none. They're simple, black robes. Robes I could've gotten from anyone. I would worry about him getting cold, but he seems greatly at ease. I'm under the impression that he can walk outside on a cold winter night, shirtless and still not feel the slightest bit chilly.

Malfoy stands up and holds his hand out to me, before helping me up. We stare at each other for several minutes after that. I wonder if we'll return to the castle without exchanging more than three words with each other. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out.

What in Godric's name do I say to him?

'We'll figure this out.' Malfoy says, at last.

He says the words so clear, so confidently, it intimidates me further. He's clearly distressed to be in my presence, his body says it all, but he looks and acts completely at ease. He's like a robot.

I shake my head. 'No.'

I bolt, without even thinking. I don't have to think though, not for this. I _can't_ do this. No one would ever want us to even attempt to see if we can forge a relationship. It would break my mother's heart. My friends would hate me. _I_ would never be able to forgive myself.

I cry out in shock when I feel hands wrap around my waist.

'Don't be frightened.' Malfoy drawls.

I'm trembling in his arms. Not out of fear, but pure ardent desire. Malfoy places his lips against my bare, left shoulder. Damn him for being able to run fast than me!

'I _can't_.' I whisper, urgently.

'Nor can I.' Malfoy replies, smoothly.

Malfoy releases me now, but I stay rooted to my spot. My legs aren't agreeing with me at this point.

_Run, Jess. Run. _

'All talk, aren't you?' Malfoy asks me.

I can feel my eyes narrowing in anger, but I still don't turn to look at him. I can feel him right behind me, so close, I can hardly breathe.

'You ignored my letter. Ignore me again and I'm done with you forever.' Malfoy says, threateningly. 'What's it gonna be Miss Davenport?'

_Davenport._

I open my mouth to tell him no.

No words come out.

'We'll figure this out.' I say, repeating his words.

'I think it'll be alright if we stay an hour more.' Malfoy drawls. 'What do you think?'

For the first time all day, I smile.

I finally turn to look him in the eye. 'Malfoy, I think that'd be a splendid idea.'

He isn't smiling like I hoped, and he's just as robotic as he always is. His eyes don't leave me for a second and I actually have to look at the ground, unable to handle the intensity of his gaze. Would it kill him to smile? To relax?

'You're beautiful.' He states.

A rather strong breeze billow past us and in the distance, the hooting of owls can be heard. I walk past Malfoy and let him follow me as we begin to walk further and further away from Hogsmeade village. I don't expect a conversation, nor do I expect any more kisses, hand holding or compliments. I think we've done as much as we both can for today. Not that the fire building up inside of me has died now. No, not even close. I just don't think I can physically handle being close to Malfoy.

But we're going to work on it. And for now, that's all I need.

* * *

'Wake up!' I say, jumping into his bed.

'Ow! What the – Merlin Jess, did you just get in?'

'No, I got in hours ago, but I've been wandering around the castle trying to calm down!' I exclaim, excitedly. 'Did I hurt you? Oh, I'm so sorry!'

'I'll live.' He says getting up. 'Why so excited?'

'I just came back from the most awesome day of my life!' I exclaim, climbing on top of him. 'Best date ever.'

'Why are you here then?' He questions me, with a frown.

'I've been trying to calm down, but I can't!' I say, breathlessly.

I lean in to kiss him and he returns the gesture. I can vaguely hear him fiddling around, looking for his wand.

'Silencio.' I say, as I break the kiss.

My wand is on me, it'll take him forever to find his.

I run my hands through his hair and begin to suck on his neck. He's going to have a brilliant new hickey in the morning but I don't think he cares. He runs his hands up my thighs, before realizing I wasn't wearing a dress.

'What the – '

'Romper. Slip it off from the top.' I say, eagerly.

He flips me over and I'm surprised we stay on the bed. He's already without his shirt and only wearing his boxers. I'm not at all surprised, it's how he sleeps. I have the biggest urge to giggle. It must be the sleep deprivation.

'You sure?' He asks me.

I nod my head and he doesn't waste a second. Before I know it, he crashes his lips onto mine. He starts to slip off my romper and I sit up, grinding myself against him. He moans with pleasure and I do the same. Looks like he has more experience than I thought. His hands are running along my body, caressing each part of my skin. I can feel both of us growing hotter, our temperatures rising.

'Oi! Prongs, you awake?'

James and I both stop dead and he groans in frustration. I give him a weak smile and slip my romper back on. I start to run my hands through my hair, trying to smoothen it out, as Sirius call again.

'_Prongs_.' He says, louder.

James doesn't bother to fix his hair. It's always messy anyways, it's a hopeless case. I flick my wand and the silencing charm is taken off of James's bed.

'Yeah, Padfoot.' James answers, before adding. 'Jess is here with me.'

I hear Sirius fling his curtain open, before striding over to open James's. He grins at both of us.

'When'd you get here?' Sirius asks me.

'Just a little while ago.' I tell him. 'I couldn't sleep and I came here and saw James was awake.'

'You could've waked me up.' Sirius replies.

I shrug. 'I didn't want to disturb you, so James and I were just talking about our dates.'

'Both duds.' James adds. 'We both had a horrible time and were just laughing about it.'

'I quite enjoyed my date... several times.' Sirius says, winking.

James grins and high fives Sirius while I just laugh. Sirius is gaining a bit of a reputation, and to be quite honest, I'm glad James hasn't joined him just yet. I think Sirius is the only one in our year who's started sleeping around. Though, I have to admit, James and I are coming pretty close.

'We need to get you a girl, Prongs.' Sirius says, flinging his arm around his best friend's shoulders. 'Don't you think Jess?'

'I'm sure James can do it on his own.' I reply, hiding my smirk.

James, however, can't manage to hide his grin.

'Yes, yes, but I can get him an _extraordinarily_ hot girl.' Sirius says, emphasizing himself.

'I bet I can get myself one on my own.' James retorts.

Now I'm grinning, completely flattered by his comment.

'I think I should go now. I've had a long night.' I say, faking a yawn.

I can see James rolling his eyes secretly, completely seeing through me but Sirius falls for it.

'Alright, love. Goodnight.' Sirius says.

I give the two boys one last smile before turning around. I can't help but frown as I notice James staring guiltily at Sirius.

* * *

'Does this mean you're no longer friends with Snivellus?' I ask, approaching Lily and Alice.

Lily narrows her eyes at me and scoffs.

'I asked Lily to be my partner for today.' Alice explains, giggling. 'I hope you don't mind. I _really_ need to get my potions mark up and while you're brilliant at potions, Lily is more...'

'Attentive.' I say, laughing. 'It's no worry... I think I know whose partner I can steal.'

Alice jerks her head back, waiting to see which Marauder I steal and which one I force away.

'Oi, find a new partner!' I say, shoving Sirius off his seat.

Taken by surprise, he falls to the ground. Remus laughs beside me and moves Sirius stuff to the side.

'Hey!' Sirius exclaims.

'Lily's partnering up with Alice today, so I thought I'd come by and steal Remus.' I say, sweetly. 'Thanks hun, you're so kind.'

'Hey, hey, not so fast.' Sirius says, as he tries to pry me off his seat. 'Who am I supposed to sit with?'

'I don't know... Snivellus looks free.' I inform him.

Sirius runs by me at such rapid speed, I'm surprised he doesn't trip over his own feet. Before long, I can hear him yelling at Peter.

'I change my mind! Move over, Wormtail, I'm working with Prongs.' Sirius exclaims, anxiously.

I can hear Peter begin to argue, but in the end Sirius got what he wanted.

'Poor Peter.' I say, as he reluctantly makes his way beside Snape. 'I can see the greasy git sneering from here.'

Remus shakes his head almost judgementally at me.

'Oh come on, Moony! You can't expect me to sit beside _him_. I'll kill him! And if not, he'll kill me!' I insist, childishly.

Remus flashes me a slight amused smile but still shakes his head. 'That's not what I'm unhappy about.'

'Well, what is it then?' I ask him.

'I know what you did.' Remus says, in a sing song voice.

I give him a questioning look, before freezing in horror. Did he? Does he... know? ABOUT MALFOY?

'Oh god.' I say, panicking. 'Remus, you can't say a word to anyone! Please, I can't, oh god, Remus, please don't – '

'Calm down, Jess. Of course I won't say a word but you may want to talk to James.' Remus says. 'I mean, he could barely keep himself from telling me.'

Wait a second... JAMES KNOWS?

I turn around, completely bewildered, trying to catch James eyes. But once he looks up, he merely sends me an apologetic smile and mouths the words _I couldn't help it_.

'What... exactly did James tell you?' I whisper to Remus, as he begins to look through his potions textbook for instructions.

'How last night, you came to his bed all _excited_ and you two almost – '

'OH!' I say, relieved. '...James told you that?'

'Don't worry he didn't give me any details. It took me a while to understand what he was trying to say, actually.' Remus says. 'He kept spluttering nonsense out before he finally calmed down enough to say and I quote "Jess came excitedly to my bed to shag me." It was... amusing.'

'I didn't _plan_ it... it just kind of happened.' I say, banging my head down on my desk. 'I'm so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking! If Sirius hadn't interrupted us – '

'You should probably keep this from everyone else... including Sirius.' Remus says, hesitantly. 'It was nothing, right?'

'Right! Absolutely nothing, I swear.' I reply.

'Then, there's no need to make such a big deal out of it. It'll never happen again, right?' Remus questions.

I don't want to say it'll _never_ happen again. I mean, it won't happen anytime soon, that's for sure. But I think it's best to play along with Remus for now. He seems awfully weird about this.

'Of course, Remus.' I say. 'Now let's get working on that potion, shall we?'

I start looking at Remus's textbook, frowning at the potion. I swear we weren't supposed to do this until fifth year, but I guess I was wrong. It looks sort of difficult, but not impossible. Remus and I should end up getting a decent mark... even if he's not so good at potions.

'What do you think we should – '

'Where'd you get the hickey?' Sirius exclaims, pointing to James.

He starts cheering and whooping, clapping James on the back in congratulations.

'And you said nothing happened with your date!' Sirius says, excitedly.

Remus gives me an accusatory look.

'I never said we did _nothing_ at all!' I say, defensively. 'We just stopped before things got... too far!'

Remus sighs beside me and I just lay my head on my desk. I have a feeling these next few days are just going to drag on.

* * *

'Oh for Merlin's sake.' James hisses, as we walk out of the Quidditch changing room.

'What's wrong, Jamsie?' I coo.

'Come on, I'm telling those gits to get lost.' Frank says, striding past James and me.

'I'm coming with you.' Fabian says.

I sigh and I follow my teammates onto the Quidditch pitch. I can already tell this isn't going to go well. It's a waste of time! I mean, did any of these guys even look up to the sky? Clouds are rolling in and I can bet you anything it's going to start pouring! And knowing James, we're going to have to practise _through_ the rain.

'James, let's just leave it.' I whisper to him, pulling him back.

'Look, I _know_ they're allowed to watch us practise, but it's annoying. We'll do a whole lot better without them here to distract us and you know, knock us off our brooms!'

'It's going to rain!' I whine.

James rolls his eyes at me.

'Hey Malfoy, take your slimy friends and go back to the dungeons, will you?' Frank bellows.

Malfoy, who looks like he just finished telling his friends a joke, turns his icy eyes towards our direction. He takes his time sneering at every single one of one, his gazing staying on me longer than anyone else. He cocks his head to the side and makes a slight clucking noise with his tongue.

'Don't think so, traitor. You see, I have every right to be on these grounds, more so than you, in my opinion.' Malfoy drawls.

His friends chuckle and snicker beside him.

'Any why is that Malfoy? Last I checked, the Quidditch pitch wasn't specially made for pompous gits.' Sirius retorts.

I'm sure if this didn't involve Quidditch, James would be snickering at this remark. I take some time to look at the people next to Malfoy and I'm more than happy to see than Lestrange and his girlfriend isn't here with them. Sirius gets awfully riled up when he sees her. I don't even know who the two blokes with him are.

'Quidditch is meant for men deserving of the sport. Men with, ah, _pure_ blood running through their veins.' Malfoy drawls. 'All you have here is a bunch of Bloodtraitors and one Halfblood.'

He's eyes shift towards me before he speaks again.

'And the Mudblood.' Malfoy adds. 'A female one, too. How... unfortunate.'

At these words, James tries lunging at Malfoy, but Frank holds him back.

'He's not worth it, mate.' Sirius says, holding on tightly to his wand as if he wanted to curse Malfoy.

'You really think that just because I'm a girl, I can't play Quidditch?' I ask, offended. 'I bet I can fly just as well as you, if not better!'

'Really?' Malfoy asks, curiously. 'Have you already forgotten how your first match went? If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn you were knocked off your broom under _my_ orders. Pity you survived the fall. I'd like nothing more than to rid the world of people like you.'

I smirk. 'Believe me, Malfoy, the feeling's mutual. How wonderful the world would be if I could rid the earth of _creatures_ like _you_.'

'You dare speak to Malfoy like that, you filthy Mudblood?' His friend roars at me.

He stands up as if to attack me, but Sirius beats him to it, shoving the guy to the ground.

'YOU! You're worst of them all! I'm surprised your father hasn't disowned you yet, Black!' He hisses. 'Associating yourself with such filth! You're a Black! They're not even fit to be the dirt you walk on.'

'Enough.' Malfoy orders, putting his right hand up. 'Let the little traitors play. That is... if they're not too afraid.'

'Only in your wildest dream would we be afraid of vermin like you, Malfoy.' Fabian replies, boldly.

Malfoy snorts in disgust. 'For you to call _me_ vermin...'

'We all sound like broken records. Can we get on with this already?' I exclaim, annoyed. 'Either bloody curse each other already, or let's start practise!'

Just as I finish saying these words, thunder begin to boom, a loud and rumbling noise echoing throughout the field. Bolts of lightning flashes across the sky, as dark, heavy clouds quickly envelop it. I take a deep breath, mouth my broom and shoot off into the distance, get more soaked by each passing second.

'You alright?' Remus asks, flying beside me.

'I'm fine. Just hope I don't get hit by lightning.' I say, jokingly.

Remus grins at me and James begins to call out orders. I glance down briefly in the distance to see Malfoy's eyes on me once more. He looks content to watch me fly... well as content as I think it's possible for him to look. His friends have conjured a sort of cover up and the three of them are completely dry. At this very moment, I envy them.

But I don't have time to stare at Malfoy, not with Bludgers and Quaffles flying at me. I know from experience that James and Sirius whip the Quaffle around, hard and fast. If I don't pay enough attention, then I'll be knocked off my broom by my own teammates. Lucky for them, my reflexes are rather good, I'm quick on a broom, my turns are sharp and I'm not the least bit clumsy. The bad news it, Remus and Fabian have got unusually good aim. I mean, it's great against our opponents, but not so great when _I'm_ the target.

'Sirius, watch out!' I scream.

I cringe as a bludger hits Sirius in the guts. James pulls out his wand to steady him but I can imagine how much that hurt. He shielded himself enough that I _think_ he hasn't got any broken bones, but I suppose I'll find out later. Frank looks frustrated with himself, as he's yet to find the snitch. Sometimes, I start to think James is playing a trick on us by not releasing the snitch in the first place but he's too serious about Quidditch to ever do such a thing.

If he doesn't become an Auror, like his dad, I think James has got a pretty good shot of becoming a Quidditch player. I think he'd be ecstatic if he ever got a chance to play for Puddlemere United.

'Keep daydreaming, Jess! I'll make you do laps in the rain!' James bellows at me.

I try to give him the finger, but he turns away too fast. He's right, I've got to pay attention. Grabbing a Quaffle Sirius sends flying to my direction, I swoop up and throw it towards our keeper, Gideon Prewett, and to my excitement, he's unable to block it successfully.

'See James!' I exclaim.

'He's pretending not to hear you, Jess!' Sirius calls out to me .

I laugh and resume my playing. Despite what I had originally thought, playing in the rain it quite fun. I mean, I have to hold on extra tight to my broom so I don't slip of course, but it's still fun. I'm soaked from head to toe, my Quidditch robes are sleek against my skin, my hair is matted against my face and down my back. There's a mild wind that feels so refreshing and the smell of the Quidditch pitch is amazing.

'Alright team, let's wrap it up!' James calls.

I can hear the guys around me sighing in relief. Perhaps I'm the only one enjoying the weather. But thunder booms across the sky again, I notice Sirius hollering with excitement. Atta boy, I can always count on him.

I take this chance to look down at Malfoy once more and see him inclining his head to the other direction. I think he wants me to meet him.

'You guys go ahead. I'm going to be riding a little longer!' I shout to them.

'Want me to – '

'_Alone_.' I add.

Sirius laughs at James's confused expression but he rubs it off easily. I wait till they're all inside the changing rooms, before I fly off in the opposite direction. It doesn't take me that long to locate Malfoy, as he's the only person around. I wonder where his friends went, I didn't even notice them leave. Surely they wouldn't leave him all alone to fend for himself against all us Gryffindors?

Malfoy is still just as dry as ever, standing underneath an entirely different tent-like cover. I grin at him, but as usual, he's his same old impassive self. Though this makes me feel uneasy, I'm _guessing_ that's just how he is. Though I _swear_ he was more relaxed when he was dancing with me at the ball.

Perhaps he can only be himself under a mask... otherwise, be puts up a facade of his own.

'So, am I a good flyer?' I tease.

'Decent enough.' Malfoy drawls. 'Though certainly not as good as me, as you so _kindly_ claimed before.'

'I was kind. Try it some time, it won't kill you.' I tell him.

He smirks slightly, as if he disagrees.

'Well, come on out here!' I request. 'The rain isn't going to kill you.'

'I'd rather you come under here and dry yourself off.' Malfoy replies. 'No need to catch a cold.'

'That's why they have Pepperup potions.' I say.

'I can get pneumonia.' Malfoy retorts.

'They've got potions for that too.' I say, still grinning. 'Malfoy come out!'

He shakes his head, looking rather annoyed with me. 'Miss Davenport, come inside here _now_.'

Still grinning, I do as he says. Not in the way he would've liked though, I'm guessing. I run to him and throw myself on him. He catches me with ease, holding me up by my thighs, as I wrap them around his waist for support.

'That wasn't so bad, was it?' I giggle. 'See? You're wet!'

Malfoy however, doesn't look the slightest bit amused, just as most boys would've. I don't know why, but I decide to challenge his patience even further. I ease myself off of him and pull him out into the rain. Only a few seconds pass before he's as soaked as I am.

I laugh with delight but he now looks graver than before.

'What the _bloody _hell is wrong with you?' He hisses, in a low voice.

'I-I...I didn't – '

'You didn't what, huh? You didn't think I was serious?' Malfoy growls. 'You think I wanted to get wet, after I specially emphasized that I didn't?'

'I think you need to loosen up a little bit.' I reply, annoyed. 'Your _buddies_ aren't here, Malfoy. It's raining, in case you haven't noticed! What else are we supposed to do if we can't even run around in the rain?'

Malfoy clenches his teeth and his fists. I stand my ground and try not to take my eyes off his own. From what I gathered, I think things may always be a power struggle between me and him. Why should I let him have his way?

'Run then.' Malfoy drawls.

'What?' I question.

'Run.' Malfoy whispers the words into my ears dangerously.

I don't know whether he means it as a warning or a game, but either way I run. I make sure I'm not running towards the changing rooms or towards the school. I run off in the distance, where no one would find us. The grass is slippery and once again, I'm so thankful I'm not clumsy. And though I'd never admit it to him, I'm glad James makes me run so many laps. All the practise makes my speed that much better.

I laugh with joy as thunder rumbles in the sky again, louder than ever before. The lightning illuminates the scenery before me and I swear, Hogwarts has never looked so beautiful. The ground may be muddy, my clothes may be sticking to me annoyingly and my vision may be slightly blurred form the rapid rainfall but I don't know whether I've ever felt this blissful.

'You're going to have to do better than that!'

I run even faster as I hear Malfoy voice. He's much too close to me!

Within seconds, he wraps his arm firmly around my waist, pulling me incredibly close to his chest. I'm too busy laughing to catch my breath and wouldn't be surprised and I pass out for lack of air. Though I certainly hope I don't! I can hear Lucius chuckling briefly, before he turns me around. I jump on him again and this time we do it right. We start to kiss so passionately and eagerly, as lightning illuminates the grounds once more.

When we break apart, he moves my hair out of my face and I start laughing. I already know I look like a mess with my makeup running having the added weight of heavy, wet, sweaty Quidditch clothing. But Malfoy looks at me as if he doesn't notice all that. Which is kind of funny, considering all that I do know about Malfoy, I'm willing to guess that he'd normally be revolted by this kind of thing.

'You're exquisitely gorgeous.' Malfoy says, his eyes darkening with lust.

'I should go.' I tell him, reluctantly. 'They boys are going to come looking for me.'

He nods his understanding. I mean, he has no choice right? This is the best the both of us are going to get. We're only ever going to have brief moments with each other and if every moment is as brilliant as this one, I'm not complaining. Sure, we have things to plan out, and many more things to discuss. For now though, I'm content with letting him get comfortable with me, getting his guard down, having fiery kisses and heated arguments.

I think it'll be interesting to challenge each other, to test boundaries and see how far we can push each other. I want to see the things we'd give into and the things we'd give up. I want to test our prejudices and our beliefs. I want to follow the old cliché of sleeping with the enemy, thought not anytime soon, and see for myself, how this turns out.

With one last final grin, I start running towards Hogwarts Castle, laughing and screaming to myself as the thunder storm continues. Some may see it as a bad omen, but I see it as kind of rebirth. A new beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Next chapter has a bit of everyone in it. It's a sort of filler chapter, but important nonthless. Helps build the plot for things later in the story. Thanks to everyone who reads or reviews!

- Rosalie L.


	14. Forshadowing

Ms. Marionette  
Haha, think the situation between Jessica and Sirius surprised a lot of people. In my opinion, I just don't see James chasing after one girl his entire life, I don't see people backing off of Lily just because James likes her, I don't seeing having one true love, while dating every girl he finds, I don't see Remus _never_ going after any girl because of his condition and I don't see Peter being so grotesque or up to the standards of his friends that he never got a girl and I don't Jessica seeing Malfoy as the only guy she ever wants, as the age of thirteen.

Remus will have crushes, he will have a girlfriend.

Peter will go on dates, he will also have a girlfriend.

Sirius will attempt two relationships in Hogwarts, with two girls he really cared about, and while he's popular amongst girls, his reputation is as exaggerated as Jessica's. He is not a womanizer.

James _will_ be with girls, girls he genuinely cares about, that isn't Lily. He isn't, at the age of thirteen, determined to make Lily Evans his wife.

Lily will date, and have crushes, as she is a popular and pretty girl. I repeat, it's not as if boys will stay away just because of James's Potter. (And boy's other than Snape)

And of course, Alice, being only thirteen, has not found she guy she's meant to be with, at thirteen. She'll also do her fair share of dating. :)

But back to James and Jessica: She isn't as resistant to the boys as she claims to be. She's admitted that if she were in Lily's position, she wouldn't turn James down, and she's said herself, that at one point, she does see herself dating at least one of the Marauders. I won't say if anything will happen between the two of them, because James is against it, for Sirius's sake, and Jessica is busy trying to figure out her feelings for Lucius.

I just wanted to show how oblivious Jessica really is when it comes to Sirius :)

c0urtshipdating  
Thank you! I adored the ending :D

Especially since, their "relationship," if you could call it that, is going to be rather complicated. It's nice for them, if every once in a while, everything can be sweet and natural between them... you know, before it all goes to hell!

I hope you the chapter! As always, thanks for the review!

Briony Tallis

I completely agree! I love the summertime and I think it's gorgeous and beautiful, but winter is such a amazing contrast to it! You used exactly the right word to describe it – it's magical. Everything familiar to do is portrayed so differently, and it's just as beautiful and majestic, but of course, in a different way! Hogwarts especially, I imagine, is a beautiful place. I think it'd look tremendous during the winter!

Haha, I'm glad you're conflicted. Jessica certainly is, and she's going to conflicted for a very long time. I don't think she'll make up her mind about Malfoy, until after the holidays. Even after that, it isn't as if things will get easier or if his flaws suddenly disappear or his amazing qualities goes unnoticed.

Haha, I can't imagine Lucius to be anything less than a divine sex god. And that's at fifteen! Imagine him when they both get older!

I liked writing the sweet scences between him and Jessica! I'll admit it here and now, it won't happen very often. I'm not saying it'll never happen, because t will, but I can't see Lucius Malfoy suddenly pulling a 360, becoming a hopeless romantic overnight. IT's just not him. But like all humans (except perhaps Voldemort), he's very much capable of those kinds of emotions... even if he believes otherwise, lol.

Oh my god, shirtless Lucius Malfoy scene by Jasan Isaccs would've made my life complete. Writing about it just isn't the same as witnessing it! Speaking of witnessing it, I've already written a short scene where Jessica does she him shirtless, haha.

Haha, the James and Jess scene! I knew that would get people. Us writers can be so cruel sometime. I promise though, it's all relevant... or you know, it help spice up the plot. Scroll up and see what I wrote under Ms. Marionette! There's a bit of an explanation there!

THANK YOU for your amazing compliments! They make me happier than you could ever imagine. I'm sure that you're an amazing writer too, don't ever doubt yourself :D

I read other people's writing all the time and always wish I was as talented, haha. Honestly, the practise does help! I cringe looking at my earlier stories! Horrible descriptions, choppy plotlines, so many grammar and spelling errors, and not as well thought out as this one! I can't even bring myself to fix them, haha. My point is, you're probably not as bad as you think. I think it's only natural for writer's to see the most flaws In their own work. But there are amazing people out there (like you) who don't see the flaws at all and encourage people to continue their own style of writing.

Thank you for your encouragement, by the way :D

And don't worry about not reviewing! I understand that school keeps everyone busy. I'm trying not to think about my upcoming year, haha. But good luck in the rest of yours! :D

* * *

**Author's Note**: If anyone wants any explanation for my James and Jessica scenario, please go read what I wrote under Ms. Marionette! Other than that, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'You are looking extraordinarily happy these days.' Alice says, smiling sweetly at me.

'How come you're not outside like everyone else?' I ask her, staring out the window. 'The weather's getting colder and damper by the day, today might be one of the few days of warmth and sunlight we have left.'

'I could ask you the very same question.' Alice says, eyeing me with curiosity. 'In all the time I've known you, Jess, you've _never_ liked to be stuck in the common room when you can be out doing _anything_ else.'

'Ah, dear Alice, you can't switch the topic to me so easily.' I tell her, grinning. 'Anyways, I thought the books would give me away.'

I gesture to the massive piles of books, papers scattered all about, ink blots staining them, quills piling up and of course, my bag lying on the ground. I nearly laugh as Alice gapes at me, looking from my messy study section to me.

'Tell me that's extra credit!' Alice says.

I sigh and begin to twirl a strand of my dark hair around my fingers.

'I've kind of... sort of been falling behind in my classes.' I admit.

What with trying to balance my busy schedule, I've completely forgotten about my school work. Between Quidditch practise, finding time to see Lily and Alice, as well as doing my usual things with the Marauders, planning pranks and executing them, sneaking in and out of the castle, and trying to find time to see Malfoy, I couldn't find any time to concentrate on my school. I mean, I don't even get any of my personal time to myself anymore. I'm constantly surrounded by someone!

'You know, you may want to start using your personal free time to do your work. I know Lily and I keep you busy and when it's not us, it's the guys, but school had always been important to you.' Alice reminds me. 'Not to mention, the lecture you're certain to get from Lily just isn't worth it.'

I laugh at this. Alice is right, but little does she know, my _personal_ free time consists of trying to spend time with Malfoy. I'll have to admit, it isn't as easy as I'd like it to be. First off, getting him alone is nearly impossible, without making myself obvious. Second of all, even _when_ I get him alone, it takes us nearly an hour to get comfortable, _if_ we ever get comfortable at all. I can't even count the number of times one of us just left in anger, or left because well, it was just too _boring _or awkward. I'd leave to either find Lily or Alice, or the Marauder in the hopes of an adventure. He left, as I quickly found out, to be with other girls, girls who are willing to _satisfy_ him in ways I refused to.

That must've been our worst fight yet. I haven't seen him since that last argument... which is a blessing, really. I found out how far behind I really am in my class. Well, that, and Professor McGonagall tracked me down, gave me the worst lecture imaginable, threatened me with detention and sent a letter to my parents. To say that they were less than pleased would be an understatement.

'What's been up with you, Jess?' Alice asks me.

_I've been spending time with Lucius Malfoy. I've kissed him. He gives me butterflies. _

I'm so ashamed of myself.

'I'm not ready to talk about it yet.' I tell her, honestly.

I know I can't keep this up forever. One day, hopefully not anytime soon, I'll have to tell her. And Lily. And the Marauders. But for now, I think things are complicated enough without adding my friends to the mix.

'I get that.' Alice replies. 'Whenever you're ready, you know we're all here for you, Jess. And we won't judge you.'

I smile at her, genuinely touched.

'Tell me what's up with you now. Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been looking a little down lately.' I say.

'Well, it's nothing, really. I'm probably being paranoid.' Alice brushes it off.

'Alice, come on, tell me what's wrong.' I say, frowning.

'It's just... things with Fabian are different. I can't explain it, it's like he's been more distant and we're getting into more arguments.' Alice says, shaking her head. 'I don't know...I mean, I can't explain it.'

'Hey, look at me.' I say to Alice. 'Fabian is a great guy and he literally put you on a pedestal. Trust me, Quidditch change rooms is total guy talk territory. He goes on and on about how amazing you are and how lucky he is to have you.'

'Really?' Alice asks, doubtfully. 'Maybe before...but does he _still_?'

Now that I think about it, I can't remember Fabian saying anything at all. He must've though, I just don't remember it!

'Of course!' I lie.

Alice manages to smile at this. 'Maybe I'm overreacting.'

I hug Alice and start laughing, trying to hide my nervousness. I just need to pay more attention. I've been so busy trying to keep up with everything, I just haven't noticed. That's all.

'Now, why don't I help you with your work?' Alice offers.

I nod my head enthusiastically. 'Oh, thank you! I could sure use it!'

She laughs and the two of us get down to work on this beautiful, sunny day.

* * *

'Come on a date with me.'

'Go away.' I smirk, waving him off. 'I'm really busy in case you haven't noticed. Go bug someone else.'

'I mean it.' Sirius insists.

I don't even look up form my essay as he says these words. This is a normal occurrence. It usually happens when Sirius is really bored, or in need for some entertainment.

'You're funny.' I reply.

'Thank you.' He says, with what I assume is a charming grin.

'Where are the others?' I ask, after a few seconds of silence.

'Kitchen.' Sirius states.

I should've guessed that. I didn't see them in dinner, after all. I've never known the boys to miss dinner, so I'm guessing they're up to something. As soon as I get this damned essay done and out of the way, I'll find out what. I'd hate to fall out of the loop, after all.

'Should've guessed.' I say.

'Well?' Sirius prompts.

I look up at Sirius, giving up on my essay for the time being. I mean, I'm already so far behind, a few hours more won't kill me.

'What?' I ask him, showing my annoyance.

Sirius, like I thought, is giving me his most charming grin. Despite my best efforts, I return his grin with a smile of my own. Annoying or not, Sirius's company does make me ecstatic. I'd like to think that even without his stunningly good looks, I'd love his company. I mean, I know I would... I'm just saying, it helps.

'The date?' Sirius reminds me.

'Sirius, go away!' I exclaim, now turning my attention back to my essay once more.

'I mean it. Come with me.' Sirius says, as he starts to run his hand through his hair.

It's a nervous habit he picked up from James. Most people think James does it to show off and make himself look more charming... and it is, sometimes. I mean, of course he realizes that if he messes up his hair a certain way, it looks as if he just finished riding his broom. However, most times, he does it because he's nervous to no end, like when he's talking to Lily. It's a cute habit, one that suits both him and Sirius.

'Who are you trying to get jealous?' I ask him, smiling.

'James.' Sirius says, casually.

'Really?' I ask, nearly jumping from my seat.

'No! Just come, please?' Sirius replies.

I look up to see him giving me his puppy dog look. He's oddly good at that. Then again, I've seen Sirius get on all fours, hang out his tongue and bark, for fun... he's oddly good at that too.

'Alright.' I sigh.

'Really?' Sirius asks, surprised.

I almost laugh at this. He must've known I was going to give in sooner or later! Anyways, I know what's going to happen. Sirius is going to cancel, probably even last minute, to do something else. I'm not even talking about going on another date, because well, frankly, I would kill Sirius for that. I can see him doing something else do, going on an adventure with the guys, most likely, or strolling about the castle, getting some time alone for himself... anything really.

'Sure. Just don't take me to the Astronomy Tower.' I tell him.

'But it's my favourite place...' Sirius whines.

'I know. I hate it.' I inform him.

I really do. Sirius takes _all_ his girls there. It's a known fact, and they practically swoon over him there, marvelling at the great scenery. Honestly... the bimbos they have in this place amazes me.

'Great! I'm going to goo meet the guys in the kitchen. You want to come?' Sirius asks, getting off the couches.

'Yeah, sounds good.' I say, honestly. 'Let me just finish this sentence.'

I can see Sirius squinting his eyes in concentration. He frowns in confusion, but not because he doesn't understand it.

'Is that the History of Magic essay that was due last week?' He asks me.

'Don't ask.' I reply, sighing.

He stands over me for several minutes as I write a few more sentences, even though I told him it would be just one. I'm almost done... I might as well finish it and I'd officially be done with History of Magic! I still have the rest of my subjects to go though. It should make me feel slightly better than I have the most boring subject out of the way!

'You done?' Sirius questions.

'Yeah, let's go!' I say, eagerly.

I quickly pull out my wand out of my pocket, instantly organizing all my papers and books, before vanishing them to my dormitory upstairs.

'Have you got James's cloak? It's after hours.' I say.

In fact, Sirius and I are the only ones still downstairs. This isn't anything new. Along with Peter, Remus and James, Sirius and I need a very minimum amount of sleep. I think it's due to habit, more than anything else. In our early days of Hogwarts, there was too much to do and too much to see. Sleeping didn't even occur to us.

'Yes, don't worry. Now, hurry, they're eagerly awaiting us.' Sirius tells me, before pulling James's cloak out.

In an instant, he pulls it over the two of us, and we vanish out of sight. We huddle close together, making sure we're not seen. I think the Fat Lady's even used to opening doors for people who aren't technically there. She does get annoyed when we wake her up though. One would think she'd be used to it by now, but that never seems to be the case.

It's times like these I wish we weren't so high up. I mean, the kitchens are in the ground floor, it literally is the farthest point from Gryffindor Tower. Now the Slytherins are lucky. Never thought I'd say that. But their dungeons are also on the ground floor and very close to the kitchens. Sometimes, I think Salazar Slytherin is more intelligent that people giving him credit for.

Of course, if I had said this to Sirius, he'd scowl and say _it's not intelligence. It's his cunningness. _

But of course, the Hufflepuffs are the closest ones to the kitchens. To go to the kitchens, you have to go down the same staircase that leads to the Hufflepuff common room. I don't think many Hufflepuffs actually know this, but the Slytherins sure do.

Sirius and I swiftly pass by Filch, the annoyingly nosy idiot who has something against us, with ease. We're lucky Mrs. Norris isn't with him, probably prowling along some other corridor, I suspect. Sirius makes faces and I have to stifle my laugh and to make matters worse, Sirius apparently thinks it'd be amusing to start tickling me at this very second.

Needless to say, I think we spooked Filch out when the armour fell, after Sirius and I crashed into it. I mean, the armour around here move, some of them, anyway, but they don't just abruptly crash and fall apart. Frankly, Sirius and I are lucky, the cloak didn't fall off of us, or shift out of place.

'You dolt!' I hiss.

'Are you hurt?' Sirius asks.

'No but –'

'No harm done then! Come on, get up!' Sirius says, casually.

We both steadily and carefully get back to our feet as Filch busily yells at no one in particular.

'He thinks it was Peeves.' Sirius says, nudging me.

'Ah, way to blame your best friend.' I reply.

'When did we mention Prongs?' Sirius asks.

I laugh. 'Come on! You know what I meant. Peeves is the Marauders best friend.'

'Only when he's helping us...which he usually does.' Sirius admits.

'We're here!' I exclaim, throwing the cloak off. 'Let me do it!'

Sirius watches on with amusement and a slight smirk as I approach a large painting of a bowl of fruit. I point my right index finger towards the huge green pear and start to tickle it. It squirms a little bit, before chuckling in its adorable tone. I start laughing along with it, as it turns into its usual green door handle. I pull it open, still laughing and Sirius and I enter the room.

'Jess! I thought I heard your girlish squeals.' James exclaims.

'Every time.' Sirius says, rolling his eyes.

Remus chuckles and Peter outright laughs.

'Oh come on! That pear has the most delightful laugh I've ever heard! It's such a cute little noise – '

'Yeah, yeah. Where's the food?' Sirius asks.

'Tell the elves what you want.' Peter says. 'We've got a bunch of stuff here.'

I turn to Sirius with a grin. 'Sirius, can they...?'

Sirius rolls his eyes. 'No!'

'Oh come on, I _love_ those things!' I huff, stomping my feet.

'Love what?' Remus asks, taking a bit of his blueberry cheesecake.

'Strawberry Arnaud!' I say, grinning. 'Sirius gave me be some at the beginning of the year – '

'And she had too much, got tipsy – '

'I'm sorry, strawberry, what?' Remus asks, confused.

'It's citrus port sauce drizzled over ice cream and strawberries.' Sirius explains. 'There's a lot of wine drinking involved too.'

James begins to laugh. 'Sounds great, but let's try staying sober.'

Remus nods his head in agreement and Sirius smirks as me as I scoff.

'Fine, I want Cherry Jubilee.'

'No.' James says, smiling patronizingly at me.

'Gratin of oranges?' I ask, hopefully.

Sirius hands me a bowl of assorted berries. I scowl at him, but begin to eat my food. It tastes rather good and I'm sure Sirius added some sort of citrus flavour to it, but no sign of any alcohol. Not all that surprising, really.

'Eating healthy Jess?' Peter questions.

'I think we need an intervention.' James adds.

'I was afraid of this.' Remus joins in.

'Very funny.' I reply, sarcastically.

'Checked your weight lately, Jess?' Sirius asks me. 'With all the meals you've been skipping and this diet you've been on, we're beginning to think – '

'I like fruits in particular, Sirius. I don't have any sort of eating disorder. While being thin doesn't come naturally to me – '

'Yes it does.' Peter interrupts.

'Are you kidding?' James asks.

'First signs of Anorexia.' Remus adds.

'Come on, you eat more fruits than anyone I know!' Sirius exclaims.

'Makes up for all the vegetables I don't eat.' I reply. 'But fine you want proof?'

I look to the nearest house elf and she looks all too eager to take my orders.

'I want white chocolate truffles, and seemingly endless plates of fries with a gravy boat, of course, and cheese fries, and chilli fries... just get me lots of fries. Pizza too! Oh and soda, lots of soda.'

'And cheeseburgers.' Sirius adds.

'And fried chicken.' James adds.

'Don't forget desserts. More cheesecake?' Remus asks.

'Just cakes in general.' Peter says.

We all nod in agreement and the house elves instantly start busying themselves, preparing our food.'

'Didn't think you had it in you, Jess.' Remus says, placing his arm around my shoulders.

I laugh and roll my eyes.

'While my food is being made... give me some of that cheesecake!' I exclaim, grabbing Remus's fork.

Peter joins in, and on the other side of the room, James and Sirius are busy... doing something, discussing a prank of some sort, I'm sure.

'You're looking sickly, Remus.' I note.

He nods his head, all signs of amusement gone from his face. At my words alone, he seems to age about a decade. His frown increases and he hangs his head down, his dessert completely forgotten. Peter goes silent, not really good with awkward moments and I briefly glance at James and Sirius, who seem to be talking enthusiastically amongst themselves.

'We'll be right here for you when you get back.' I tell Remus. 'You know, if we could, we'd come right into the Shrieking Shack with you.'

'Yeah, I appreciate it.' Remus mumbles.

'I'm just worried. I didn't mean to bring it up.' I say, honestly. 'It slipped out, I was concerned because you looked – '

'I know, Jess. It's okay. I'm used to the comments by now.' Remus says, forcing himself to smile. 'It's just... painful.'

'You know what's painful?' Peter asks, quickly changing the topic. 'Watching James approach Lily Evans over and over again.'

Remus's lips twitch and I fully grin.

'You think they're talking about her now?' I ask, pointing to James and Sirius.

Remus hesitates for a moment, as if he already knew what they were talking about, but wasn't in the position to tell me. I understand... sort of. I mean, if I can keep things to myself, then so can they, of course. I just hate being left out from the four of them.

'I'm going to check on the house elves!' I blurt out, helpfully.

I hear Remus breathe a sigh of relief as I walk away from them. However, Peter does make a remark before I'm out of earshot.

'Nice going, mate. Sirius would've killed you.' Peter says. 'But judging by his enthusiasm, things worked out the way he wanted.'

I smirk as I reach the house elves. I haven't got any idea what they're talking about but how could they be surprised? Sirius always gets what he wants.

* * *

'There's must be something we can do.' Lily sighs, before looking up from her bed. 'What _are_ you doing, Jess? And don't tell me you're _still_ writing to your parents.'

'She's writing in her diary.' Alice says, lamely. 'You know... making sure everything doesn't stay... bottled up inside of her.'

Lily put her hands on her hips, giving Alice an inquisitive look.

'You're really bad at this.' She says.

'I know.' Alice says, grinning coyly. 'Sorry Jess, guess you gotta tell her.'

'I may have... _may _have fallen just a_ little _bit behind in my class.' I say, before quickly adding. 'But I'm nearly all caught up! I've been doing this for the last week, and it really is the best work I've ever done so in the long run, it's kind of a good thing that I...fell behind.'

'Jessica, if you needed help, you could've asked.' Lily points out. 'This isn't like you! I mean, class have always been important to –'

'_That's_ why I didn't tell you. The last thing I need is another lecture, Lily.' I reply. 'Unlike James, I don't appreciate getting yelled at.'

Not to mention, I've heard enough yelling this week to last me a while. First the lecture from my teachers for falling so far behind in the first place, _then_ it was all my nonstop arguments with Malfoy, who I still haven't talked to since.

'You know Jess... sometimes I think you ought to join Potter in getting off of that little high horse you seem to always be on.' Lily retorts. 'Not _everything_ is someone else's fault. _If_ people are lecturing you, then you ought to feel lucky that you have people who care about you and want you to stop screwing up! I don't what's been going on with you lately, but if you're not going to confide in us, then don't take it out on us either.'

'You're right!' I exclaim, throwing my paper aside. 'I think I should go find someone and yell at them. It always seems to help you, after all.'

'Jess, that's not what I – '

I slam the door before Lily can get a chance to answer. She's right I mean, she didn't have to be so blunt, but she's right, nonetheless. I'll take blame for what's been happening with me, but I can also blame Malfoy. The time apart may have helped me catch up with my homework, but it's also been driving me crazy.

When I climb out of the portrait hole, I promptly bump into Peter.

'Oh! Sorry, I didn't see where I was going!' I exclaim. 'Where are the guys?'

'They're down by the lake.' Peter replies.

'But the weather's horrible.' I state.

He shrugs. 'Why do you think I came back inside?'

'Well, I'd love to stay and chat and find out what you guys are off to but I really have to go!' I say, speedily.

'Sure.' Peter says, nodding his head. 'I'll be inside if you need anything.'

'Oh Wait, I do! Do you have the map with you?' I ask. 'I'm looking for someone and it'll be so much easier if I can go straight to them.'

Peter rummages through his pockets, before handing me the Marauder's Map. It's rather large, and it may still take me quite a bit of time to look through all the passages, floors and corridors but it's better than wandering around aimlessly.

'Thanks! I'll give it back soon!' I yell, before bolting.

I actually find Malfoy quicker than I thought, near a place I wouldn't have guessed. The thing is though, he's not exactly alone. I hesitate briefly, wondering whether or not I should actually go find him. I mean, it's almost like asking for trouble. But I know Lily is right and I know I've been more than just a little irritable.

Sighing just a little, I fold the map and put it into the pocket of my robes, before making my day down to the second floor. Why Malfoy and his friends would be near the Headmaster's Office, I couldn't possibly guess. There's no point in wondering though, I know the Marauders always seem to end up in odd places whenever they venture out.

Since the weather is so awful outside, I see more than just a few students lounging about in the corridors. I smile at quite a few of them, but don't stay to chat. Seeing Malfoy is about the only thing I want to do right now, but getting him alone may be a bit of a problem.

I round the corner, after reaching the second floor but quickly step back once I see Malfoy with a crowd of Slytherins. It's not at all unusual to see him with his usual cronies, but it does strike me as odd that he should be with so much of Sirius's family. I peek around the corner, making myself barely noticeable. I'm not exactly their favourite person. In fact, at times, I can't even tell whether they hate me more or James.

I wish I had James's cloak. I wouldn't have to hide behind the wall like this.

The Slytherins seems to be chatting quite rapidly amongst themselves, though they don't seem to be in happy spirits. I see Sirius's little brother, opening his mouth to speak time and time again, but Bellatrix keeps cutting him off. If I were to venture a guess, I'd say he's afraid of her. Sirius is too, just a little bit, though he'd never admit it. Andromeda, Sirius's favourite cousin, as he's told me many times, seems to be arguing the most with Bellatrix, whereas their youngest sister, Narcissa, who's in my year, and is a little prickly bitch at times, just speaks every so often. The men around them seem to be watching them with amusement.

I wish I knew what they were saying. I mean, I knew the Slytherins all stuck together, but like this? It's quite odd. I mean, Regulus is a second year, surrounded by all these older people. No wonder the poor kid looks so intimidated. I wonder what it would've been like if Sirius was part of that crowd. I can't imagine it.

I'm lucky Malfoy's attention began to dawdle. After several minutes, he looks in my direction. I step out from behind the wall slightly, and his eyes lock directly onto mine. I gesture for him to follow me but he just stares at me in a way, letting me know he wouldn't. I stand there for a little while longer, trying to send him silent signals. After a while, when he _still_ doesn't come away from them, I get tired of it. I step from behind the wall, rather loudly and the whole lot of them direct their attention to me.

'There we go!' Bellatrix exclaims, exasperated.

'Bella, leave her out of this!' Andromeda says, sighing.

Regulus looks at me nervously, but doesn't say anything unlike Andromeda. Since they seem to want something from me, I decide to approach them. I can see Malfoy scowling deeper and deeper with each step I take. It takes all my will not to smirk or laugh. I'm not stupid though, my hand is already enclosed around my wand, ready to start defending myself, should the situation arise.

Bellatrix breaks free from the crowd and begins to approach me. I can all feel the air of superiority around her already. She smirks at me with those thin lips, and looks upon me scornfully from her heavy lidded eyes. Her hair's dark like mine, but much thicker and it falls down in curls down her back. Sirius always did say he'd find Bellatrix beautiful if she wasn't such a psycho. She doesn't speak right away, like I expect her to, so I start observing the rest of Sirius's family and comparing them to him. I've never really gotten a chance to do this.

They all resemble each other. It's quite easy to tell they're all related. They're all tall, having the same arrogant and haughty expression on their faces, even Andromeda, who's the kindest of them all and Regulus, who's quite too young to look so self-important. His eyes are a lighter shade of grey than Sirius's, but Bellatrix has the _exact_ same eyes. Regulus is almost a miniature version of Sirius, only slightly less handsome. Being older, I think Sirius's features are more prominent or maybe I'm just biased. Andromeda has the darkest eyes of them all and has got dark brown hair. I vaguely recall that she's in her fifth year with Malfoy. As for Narcissa Black, well, her eyes are blue. If anyone contrasts the rest of the Black family, it's certainly her. She may hold the same aristocratic features, but unlike the rest of them, Narcissa's got blonde hair, so much so, it almost rivals Malfoy's platinum blonde hair. She's the thinnest of them all, but they're all rather thin, in my opinion.

Bellatrix towers over me, naturally, as she's in her seventh year. I meet her cold grey eyes and don't cower the least bit, as she probably expects me to.

'Bella, do get on with it.' Narcissa says, icily.

'Now, Cissy, where are your manners?' Bellatrix smirks. 'Do you know who we've got here? Why it's darling Sirius's little Mudblood.'

Probably despite his best efforts, Malfoy smirks at this. Though not for the reasons everyone else may think.

'Muggleborn.' I correct.

Her smirk disappears. 'Give this to Sirius.'

She shoves a letter into my hands.

'Give it to him yourself. I'm not a bloody owl.' I retort.

'Well, my darling cousin needs to get this information and he's been ignoring any messages sent to him.' Narcissa cuts in. 'Just tell him he's spending the holidays with us.'

This brings a frown to my face.

'That's the last thing he'd ever want to do.' I blurt out, before I can stop myself.

'And what would you know Mudblood?' Bellatrix nearly shrieks.

'I'll let you ladies handle this.' Malfoy says, loudly. 'Though amusing it is, I think I've spent enough of my time with this nonsense.'

To my utter annoyance, Malfoy steps aside, completely disappearing from my view. So much for talking to him and to make matters worse, I'm stuck with Sirius's crazy family, as Malfoy's friends begin to leave too. Andromeda comes between Bellatrix and me in seconds, trying to calm Bellatrix down. I actually grin as Narcissa and Regulus join in and their little family begins to fight amongst themselves.

'Well, I'll be going now!' I exclaim, waving their letter in the air. 'I'll be sure to pass on the message.'

They don't notice as I pass by them. I barely have time to think of Sirius's misfortune, as someone puts their hand over my mouth and pulls me through a door.

'Ow!' I yell, as soon as I'm released.

'Keep it down.' Malfoy replies, looking less than pleased.

'This is the girl's bathroom.' I point out.

'It's an abandoned washroom than no one uses.' Malfoy replies. 'As I'm sure you already know.'

'What an incredibly... extraordinary place to meet.' I state, looking around for any signs of Moaning Myrtle.

She does know how to ruin things. She _never_ leaves the Marauders alone when I come in here with them. Truth be told, I think she's got a little crush on James. She used to have one on Sirius too, but he's always rather mean to her, despite my lectures. Remus tends to ignore her and Peter, to be quite honest, is a little afraid of her. Not that I blame him, she's quite peculiar, to say the least.

'What is the matter with you?' Malfoy asks, rounding on me.

This is great. I didn't exactly go to find him so he can get mad at me! It's supposed to be the other way around. I don't see why he should have any reason to be cross with me after all! It's _him_ who seems to be unable to restrain himself from getting into an argument with me.

When I don't speak Malfoy sees it as a sign for him to continue with what I'm sure is another asinine lecture.

'I realized that if I ever chose to have to keep you in my company, you'd be a lot of trouble but never did I think you'd be so utterly dense as to come approach me in front of my housemates!' Lucius drawls. 'Tell me, was it not part of our deal to ensure that _no one_ finds out about – '

'As far as I'm aware, no one knows. In case you didn't notice Malfoy, I didn't speak a word to you!' I exclaim. 'You saw for yourself what happened.'

'Tell me, Miss Davenport, what would you have done if Bellatrix hadn't said anything to you?' Malfoy asks. 'Some juvenile act to get my attention, I suppose?'

'You're so full of it.' I scoff.

'Are you implying you hadn't come looking for me?' Malfoy questions, disbelievingly.

'Are you implying that I would somehow know where you were?' I ask.

He doesn't have to know I have the map and _was_ looking for him. It's completely arrogant of him to assume so. Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

'You were spying.' Malfoy states. 'I don't appreciate being spied on.'

'I don't appreciate be gawked at during Quidditch practise.' I retort. 'Tell me Malfoy, _how_ do you keep coming up with excuses to be in my presence?

'I have my ways to do the things I do.' Malfoy says, simply. 'One of the _talents_, that I, as a Malfoy, posses.'

'You know, I'm surprised you'd even step into this washroom. It isn't exactly one of the cleanliest rooms in Hogwarts.' I say, looking around once more.

Another place I never thought I'd see Malfoy.

'What do you want?' Malfoy asks, not humouring me for even a second.

I decide to be blunt, just as Lily was. I may as well give it a shot.

'Is this, whatever it is, over now?' I ask. 'If it is, I'd appreciate it if you'd just let me know. Merlin knows I've spent enough time with you to rightfully earn myself a life sentence in Azkaban. I've fallen so far behind in all my classes that I've done nothing but try to catch up this past week! As I'm sure you can tell, it's made me quite ill-tempered and those around me quite irritable and – '

'You'd be surprised how well breathing works. Perhaps you should try it.' Malfoy drawls. 'It may calm you down.'

'This isn't funny.' I say, slowly.

'I hadn't realized you've fallen behind in classes. Instead meeting me and doing nothing, next time, just bring your homework.' Malfoy suggests. 'I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I get quite a bit of homework myself.'

'Next time?' I ask.

'I have enough courtesy to let you know if I have ended this_, _whatever_ this_ is.' Malfoy drawls. 'Now, I'm sure you have a lot more you wish to get off your chest but I must go.'

'Of course you do.' I say, patronizingly.

'Another day, Miss Davenport. For now, just remember to breathe' Malfoy says, before leaving me alone in the washroom.

What a git.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I just wanted to add: There is contradictory evidence for the location of Dumbledore's office. In Goblet of Fire, the entrance is on the second floor, but in Half Blood Prince, it is on the seventh floor in one of the towers. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm making Dumbledore's office on the second floor.

And I don't think I've mentioned before but there are many things in my story which I keep in sync with the actual books such as the descriptions and locations, but there's also a whole lot that I change, like _some_ dates (mostly birth dates) and plots (for future reference). Just as an example, in the later chapters... much later, I haven't actually decided whether or not I let James and Lily die at Godric's Hollow, or whether Frank and Alice are tortured into insanity. The dates will all be accurate, I just don't know, as of yet, whether I'm going to forth with my own plot or keep the brilliant events that J.K Rowling depicted.

Just thought I'd let you guys know! As always, thanks for reading!

Oh, I almost forget, this chapter is very much a foreshadowing chapter! :D

- Rosalie L.


	15. Consequences

Ms. Marionette  
Don't worry! I know you're a loyal reader! It means a lot! I actually start school tomorrow myself, so I understand how busy people get with classes! Good luck in College, though :D I don't start college for an

other year!

Haha, I think if Jess is looking for her fairytale guy, James would be the most logical choice (in her opinion). Of course, she wants Malfoy, but she's still conflicted and as of yet, she's yet to develop any other romantic feelings for anyone else.

Jessica likes James for the same reasons as Lily will, in her seventh year. :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

c0urtshipdating

Is it weird that hearing someone's psychotic over story only made me feel ecstatic? Haha, thank youuu! You've got no idea what that means to me! I'm glad your mood lifts when you see an update! I feel the same way about some stories on this site too, so believe me, it's a HUGE compliment

And I wish I had a better answer for you concerning the dreamcasts. Truth is, though, I have no answer! I imagine Sirius and Lucius to look so god-like, that I've yet to find anyone to fit the criteria! It's especially harder to find people fit for young Sirius and Lucius! To look handsome, yet still have a bit of a boyish tint! And their features, I can never find someone who it just right! Grey eyes, white blonde hair. Grey eyes, black hair. Sounds so simple, and yet, I've YET to find anyone who's perfect!

I'm curious to what you think though. Have you got anyone in mind that perfectly fits young Sirius or Lucius?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have bad news! School starts tomorrow for me, so I won't be able to update as frequently, though I'll certainly try! This year is especially important for me, and while I tend to procrastinate (and use that time to write stories), I'm going to try hard not to do that this year. That being said, I wish everyone a good school year and thank my loyal readers and reviewers!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

I can feel myself beginning to breathe erratically as Malfoy pulls his lips away from mine. He brings it down to the side of my neck, sucking on it lightly. His breathing is as ragged as mine, his eyes just as glazed over and lustful. It's the only time I ever get to see him outside his normal calm and collected composure. All signs of his egotism and superior complex seem to melt away when he begins to kiss me. I'm not going to be naive and say Malfoy is the most attentive and careful person out there but he does, to my surprise, show me a great deal of respect. He isn't as forceful as I expected him to be though it did take him quite a long time to realize I'm not willing to go as far as he wants to.

Even with all this perfection, I've yet to see him smile at me though. I mean, he give me amused glances, haughty smirks, scornful sneers, but he's never smiled at me. I asked him once if he was actually capable of smiling and he pointed out that I saw him smile at the ball. He changed the subject when I tried to continue.

I would love to see him smile.

Malfoy pulls away now, probably realizing my attention has faded. I blush a little, wanting to tell him he didn't do anything wrong. I actually want to ask him to continue, but I don't think I can stand to receive another smug look from him. He's composed once more as he shifts away from the desk I was lying on.

'Don't leave just yet.' I request.

He doesn't answer me, but he doesn't leave either. I suppose I'll take that as a good sign. He's looking straight at me and I wish I can do more than just stare blankly back at him.

'Tell me about your parents.' Malfoy requests, oddly.

'My dad works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.' I tell him, frowning. 'And my mom – '

'I meant your birth father... though if your stepfather works for the Ministry, and at such an important position, I'm sure my father knows him.' Malfoy drawls. 'Perhaps I've heard of him as well.'

'I don't know much about my biological father. I'm sure even you know more than I.' I reply, icily. 'Why do you want to know about _him_?'

'I have a rather keen interest in your bloodline.' Malfoy replies, vaguely.

'I don't know what kind of father he would've been to me but he was a horrible husband to my mother. Did you know that when I displayed the first signs of my magical ability, my mother was actually frightened, because I had managed to disrupt a dinner party while doing so?' I tell him, laughing scornfully. 'She waited on bated breath for my father's reaction. He hadn't ever hurt me, but my mom seemed positive that should the situation ever arise, he wouldn't hold back from doing so. Rather than jump for joy for my first burst of magic, she was merely just relieved that my father was delighted.'

'Dinner parties are rather important.' Malfoy replies.

'This is funny to you?' I ask, angrily.

'Miss Davidson, while all this may be a horror in your eyes, it is the world I grew up in. Forgive me, if I don't seem surprised or appalled. Would I be correct in assuming that although Black was sympathetic, he was not astonished by the things you told him?' Malfoy asks me. 'Did you ever think that your own mother made things seem worse than they actually were? She was, after all, a Slytherin. Who's to say she's any different from your father? Perhaps she's _lying_.'

I don't know _why_ he would ever say such a thing. I literally cannot sanely comprehend what he hoped to achieve from saying that. I think my expression gives myself away because Malfoy approaches me, rather slowly, as if giving me time to calm down.

'Don't touch me!' I hiss, pushing him away. 'How _dare _you! How dare you say such a thing?'

Malfoy doesn't even flinch. He doesn't look the least bit remorseful for what he's done. I wonder if he even knows how to _feel_ remorse. Well, I'm not going to stand here in the silence with him. Silence usually indicates it's time for one of us to leave and for once, I think I'll walk away first.

He can bloody come find me when he's ready to apologize.

Picking up my bag, filled with a few of my books, I fling it over my shoulder and storm out of the room. I'm not in the mood to even yell at Malfoy, and he sure as hell isn't going to stop me from leaving.

'Stupid prick! Bloody moron can't keep his mouth shut! Thinks he knows everything – '

'Jess!'

I cease my mumbling, as I hear Lily's usual cheery voice. I stop myself from grinning however, when I notice that she's with none other than my _favourite_ greasy git. He returns the exact same look of disgust that I send him but Lily either ignores this, or doesn't notice it.

'Someone seems rather hacked off.' Lily notes. 'Let me guess, Potter or Black did something completely revolting?'

'Their very beings are revolting.' Snape mutters.

'That's rich coming from you. Tell me Snivellus, how's your aquaphobia these days?' I ask him. 'Our little prank the other day must've frightened you to no end! Soaking you like that! My, my, aren't we a cruel bunch? You know it's actually thanks to you that the boys and I were able to form a new word! Way to increase our vocabulary. Naturally, you'll want to know what it is and we believe it's a better fit for your disorder too! Snapeophobia: the fear of shampoo.'

Snape is paling with anger at my every word. I know everything I just said was lame, but hey, I got my point across, didn't I? Needless to say, the boys and I need make Snapeophobia a new word. I almost laugh at Snivellus. He's clutching his wand so tightly, his hand is actually shaking. The deadly look from Lily _should_ stop me from continuing but I can't get myself to stop.

'I mean, it's quite a dangerous disorder too! All that grease dripping down from your hair, someone may just slip and crack their neck!' I exclaim, feigning concern.

Lily yells in anger, as I quickly deflect a curse from Snape. I knew that was coming. Why is he so utterly dense?

'Bad move, Snivellus!' I yell, laughing. 'James, how's it going?'

Snape turns around so fast that he doesn't see Sirius coming from the side. He gets flung off his feet and Lily begins to scream bloody murder. Sirius waves her off, and moves towards Snape quite angrily. I understand his anger quite well too: how dare he try to curse me. James joins in on the fun, momentarily ignoring Lily as well.

Against his will, Snape begins to do quite a jolly dance, completely contrasting from the deepening scowl on his face. A small crowd starts to appear and they start cheering James and Sirius on, even encouraging them and yelling out suggestions.

Snape falls to the ground, as James and Sirius's wands fly out of their hands. Not quite so shocked, we all turn our attention to a fuming Lily, nostrils flaring and red hair flying, as two wands clatter to the ground.

Sirius covers his ears before the yelling can begin. Smart guy.

'WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU! BLOODY, ARROGANT, KNOW-NOTHING SHOWS OFFS!' Lily screeches, pointing her wand threateningly towards James and Sirius.

James grins rather sheepishly at Lily and runs his hand through his hair. Sirius, however, looks as if he's trying to contain his laughter. Snape manages to get to his feet, glaring at all the people who were laughing at him.

'Lily, flower – '

'DON'T CALL ME THAT!' Lily hisses.

'Okay... Lily, how about we go back to the common room?' I suggest, brightly.

I don't expect her to turn her wand at me, but she does. I'm sure my shock is showing, too, as she holds the wand barely inches away from my face.

'YOU, you're _just_ as bad as they are!' Lily exclaims.

I stutter in complete shock. 'I-I-wh-WHAT? In case you didn't notice, he attacked me!'

'Okay, bugger off! Nothing to see here!' Sirius yells to the crowd.

James too, is trying to shoo away the crowd, in the hopes of avoiding an uglier confrontation.

'Why'd you have to provoke him like that?' Lily asks, angrily. 'You had it coming, Jess! You choose to be exactly like Potter and Black, saying vile things and humiliating others for the sake of your own amusement! Just because you _can_ curse other students, doesn't mean you should!'

'Honestly, Lily, Snivellus brings it on himself. I mean, it really is too easy.' I say, without thinking. 'Maybe if he even tried to stay sanitary. A little shower, that's all I'm asking for!'

'I agree. All that grease must be a hazard. I mean, what if Hogwarts caught fire? His hair will only fuel the flames further!' Sirius says.

'And by the looks of it, there's enough grease in his hair to help burn all of Hogwarts to the ground.' James adds.

We all break out in a fit of roaring laughter and I barely remember James and Sirius's wands. Pulling myself together for just a moment, I summon them off the ground and towards me, before I hand them to the boys. All the while, I'm certain the three of us never really take our eyes of Snape, in case he thinks of retaliating.

Lily is extremely red and shaking her head so vigorously, it almost makes me dizzy.

'Listen Lily – '

'DON'T!' Lily screams.

I step back ever so slightly, frowning at her. I _know_ she doesn't like it when we pick on Snape, but he does it just as much as we do. In fact, this is _nothing _new. It's been a constant occurrence since our very first day.

Lily seems to be considering something before she speaks again.

'You want be like them? Fine. I remember a time not too long ago when you said you wanted _nothing_ to do with them, that you never wanted to be like them!' Lily exclaims.

Snape cuts in. 'I told you... I've _been_ telling you. She's just as bad as them! Just as arrogant – '

James, Sirius and I point our wands at Snape within seconds.

'One more word, Snivellus.' James says, in a deadly tone. 'I dare you.'

Frustrated beyond words, Lily storms away.

'I'll let you guys handle this.' I tell them.

They nod and I go running after Lily.

'Lily, wait, don't go running off all mad!' I say, as I reach her.

'You know, you have so much fun with them and I don't particularly want to be in your company right now, so do me a favour and just go with them.' Lily says, crossing her arms.

'Lily, come on – '

'Stay with them too. I'm not too fond at the idea of shaking my dormitory with you.' Lily adds. 'And with you not around us, they won't be in our company either.'

'Are you kidding me?' I ask, completely stunned.

'I can't stand them, you know that.' Lily states. 'And at this moment, I can't stand you either. I don't know what particularly happened to you this year, but I'm tired of being so patient.'

'Fine.' I spat. 'Have fun with your devious Slytherin mate.'

I walk away from Lily, knowing exactly how hypocritical I am.

* * *

I avoided everyone for the remainder of the day. I'm particularly happy I have no classes today, but tomorrow I will. It seems my schedule has freed up immensely. No Malfoy, no Lily and by association, no Alice too. Not that she's choosing sides, of course. Since I have the Marauders though, it's only natural she sticks by Lily. And who knows? Perhaps she's just as frustrated with me as Lily is... not over Snape, of course, but over my recent behaviour and having to deal with the Marauders all the time.

Well, by know, I feel completely crummy, for lack of a better word. Lily certainly took me down a notch. It's kind of hard knowing one of your best friends can't even stand to be around you anymore. I'm pretty sure this is a wakeup call for me.

Well, it's nightfall now and I've got a rather small bag with me, full of only some of my things. It was rather awkward to get my things from my room while Lily and Alice were inside laughing. Not really looking, I just threw whatever random stuff I found into my bag and left. I have to admit, I'm severely disappointed that they didn't try to stop me.

Sighing, I push open the door to the Marauders' dormitory.

'Hey... can I stay with you guys for a while?' I ask, softly and nearly inaudibly.

All laughter dies from their faces as the amusement from playing their game disappears. I'm guessing Remus and Peter were informed of what happened. Sirius and James both look crestfallen for my sake but evidently, can't think of anything to stay.

It's Remus who recovers fastest.

'Of course, Jess.' Remus says, standing up and walking over to me.

He picks up my bag filled with miscellaneous things and brings it further into the room, while I take my seat beside Sirius.

'Sorry Jess.' Sirius mumbles.

I shrug. 'She just needs some time. She'll come around.'

'Lily... kicked you out?' Peter asks, frowning. That doesn't sound like something she'd do.'

'Perhaps not to me.' I say, before hesitantly adding, 'but cutting off ties with me cuts off ties with those closely associated with me.'

'Blimey.' Remus says, feigning stupidity. 'Didn't know Lily hated me that much.'

It was exactly what I needed to hear. I let out a small burst of laughter, smiling for the first time all day since my fight with Lily. Sirius wraps his arm around me comfortingly and I lean into his chest. I think I'll like staying with the boys. I'm with them half the time anyways. For a little while, I don't think I'll mind spending _all_ my time with them, now that Malfoy and I are once again giving each other the silent treatment. Well, more like _I'm_ giving him the silent treatment. Same thing.

'Wanna play?' Peter asks, resetting the chess board.

I shake my head. 'Actually, do you mind if I take a shower?'

'No go ahead.' Remus replies.

'You want company?'

Even though I heard James's voice, habit makes me turn to Sirius, who's gaping at James with shock, along with Remus and Peter. James looks just as surprised by his words as the rest of us.

'You really... need to stop hanging around Sirius so much.' I say, lightly.

Sirius begins to bark with laughter and Peter snickers at a blushing James. Remus forces himself to laugh but I can see him eying James and me warily.

'Well, I'm going to borrow a towel and some clothes.' I say, quietly.

'What's in the bag then?' Peter asks, frowning.

I shrug. 'Who knows?'

'My towel should be in the washroom. Keep the door unlocked, we'll find some clothes and leave it in there for you.' Sirius tells me.

'Keep my door unlocked while I shower?' I ask, smirking. 'Now that sounds like Sirius.'

'Ah, yes. James here has a lot of catching up to do if he wishes to be like me.' Sirius replies, arrogantly. 'A _whole_ lot.'

'Does anyone else think Sirius is just very boastful and in reality isn't as good with girls as he says?' I ask.

'Yup.' Peter replies.

'Obviously.' Remus adds.

'Definitely.' James says.

I turn to Sirius now, smiling cockily. 'You know, I bet you're still a virgin. Be honest, all your _experience_ is just talk, isn't it?'

Sirius returns my arrogant smirk. 'Maybe, but perhaps all that virgin talk from you is nonsense too.'

'True. Perhaps Jess and I aren't virgins but Sirius is.' James joins in. 'Sirius mate, seems like _you've_ got a whole lot of catching up to do.'

Becoming serious, just for a second, Sirius frowns at me.

'You're a virgin right?' He questions.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

'None of your business.' I reply, purposely sounding defensive.

I pull away from Sirius, I time to see the horrific and shocked expression on his face. I'm even more delighted to see that James, Remus and Peter seem to be mirroring Sirius's reaction. _Boys_. They really are too easy. I walk slowly to the washroom, in case any of them want to say anything, before closing the door behind me. As requested, I don't lock it.

Okay so _maybe_ I'm wrong and my arrogance hasn't died down just yet. I do wonder though if Lily has a point. I mean, I never saw myself as someone who plays people and humiliates them. Everything I do is just for fun. I mean, pranks are hilarious and to be quite honest, they help enhance my magical abilities. Some of the things we plan are quite brilliant and the spells needed to prepare for them are quite advanced. As for the flirting and teasing I do, well, it's all innocent, really. I know most people don't understand it but Sirius does, and James does too. Plus, my reputation with boys really _is_ exaggerated!

Sighing, I pull off my clothes, tossing them rather carelessly on the floor. They need to be washed anyways, right? I don't however take off my undergarments. When I get inside, I made sure the water is lukewarm. Personally, I don't like my showers to be too hot unlike some people, like Sirius who steams up the washroom... or so I've heard. The weird thing is, I don't mind cold showers. It probably has something to do with my love for winter and the cold in particular. Not that I mind summer. I mean swimming pools, bathing suits, cold drinks, ice cream, beaches, shorts, sunglasses, skirts and dresses? You've be crazy not to love summer.

About ten minutes pass before I hear a knock on my door. Seconds later, someone enters.

'Which Marauder is it?' I ask loudly, over my shower.

'James.' He replies. 'I got you one my Quidditch Jerseys.

'Is it Puddlemere United?' I ask, smirking from behind the curtains.

'Well, do you expect me to have a Holyhead Harpies jersey?' James asks.

I'm sure he's shaking his head in amusement at me. Smirking, I pull open my curtain and James stares at me, momentarily shocked, before recovering.

'Do you always take a shower with your knickers on?' He asks, smoothly.

However, he begins to mess up his hair. I still love that cute, nervous habit of his, though it really does give him away. I think this is the second time he's seen me in my knickers, or perhaps he counts is as the first, since the last situation occurred in the dark.

'I thought you wanted to join me.' I reply, innocently.

James looks over his shoulder nervously. 'I can't.'

I shrug. 'Suit yourself. I can deal with rejection.'

'You think I don't want to?' James blurts out.

'What's stopping you then?' I ask, truly offended at this point.

'You're really going to pretend you don't know?' James asks, slightly exasperated.

'Lily.' I state, in a rather monotone voice.

I can't pretend I'm not annoyed with this. I _know_ he's been crushing on Lily for a little while now... and I don't even want to think about this anymore. This is James, my best friend in love with my other best friend.

'You could leave.' I tell James.

'It's not what you think.' James insists. 'Jess, you've got no idea how – '

'I don't care James. Now get out, I want some privacy in here.' I retort. 'I don't want any of your excuses.'

'Look... maybe in another life.' James says, lamely. 'I can't compete with... the other guys. This isn't about Lily, you've really got to believe me...'

'I'd only feel worse if I believed you.' I say.

I pull my curtains shut now and close my eyes, trying to concentrate on nothing but the water running down my body. The water falls rapidly onto the tub and for a few brief seconds, it's the only sound I hear and it _almost_ makes me feel at peace. All I have to do is imagine it's a large, beautiful waterfall, like the Iguazo Falls I saw on my trip to Brazil a few years back.

'In a few years...perhaps.' James says.

I hear the door close and I open my eyes. I'm so stupid, why did I just do that to James? How could I just put him on the spot like that? He's one of my best friends, how I could I even _think_ of doing something like that? Especially when I'm perfectly happy with Malfoy... although we are currently fighting.

I really have gotten too out of hand. James belongs with Lily, I know this... even if she doesn't and even if he doens't quite believe it himself, yet. Anyone with half a brain can see that there's something between the two of them, no matter how minimal at this point. I'm supposed to be his friend. What's wrong with me? I mean, ever since my night at the ball, the only person I really wanted was Malfoy anyways. I hope I didn't just ruin my friendship with James. I've always said that I wouldn't pursue any of the boys unless they pursue me... I mean, why would I risk my friendship with them?

I quickly finished my shower and step out soaking wet. I'm in a bit of a rush to get to James so I dry myself off quickly with the nearest towel I found, before pulling James's Jersey over myself. Well, the next part is going to be slightly embarrassing.

'Hey Sirius?' I call, cringing at what I'm about to ask for.

'What?' He yells back.

'Have you still got my knickers? I'm kinda wearing nothing under here.' I reply.

I hear a loud bang and some cursing from Sirius. That's what he gets for stealing my knickers in the first place.

Before I can even think anything, I hear Remus say, 'Very smooth, Padfoot.'

I can imagine Sirius glaring at Remus or sticking up his finger, perhaps even hitting him on the shoulder. The thought makes me smile and I shake my head at his stupidity.

'Here you go!' Sirius says, holding my knickers above my head.

'Sirius, give it to me!' I exclaim, shoving him.

'Here's something I don't understand.' Sirius say, passing them over to me.

He turns around when I glare at him and I proceed to put it on.

'What?' I ask, when I'm done.

I cross my arms over my chest and give him a very displeased and questioning look.

'Why do you have such pretty French knickers if no one's going to see them?' Sirius asks.

'Well evidently, that's not true. After all, you've seen them.' I reply, annoyed.

I push past Sirius and he follows me.

'Aw Jess! I'm just kidding around.' Sirius says, following me. 'So I take this to mean that you were bluffing and you are still a virgin?'

I ignore Sirius, as I look around their room.

'Where's James?' I ask with a frown.

Remus is lounging about... strangely in Peter's bed and Peter was looking at his Chocolate Frog collection... or it may be one of the other's collection but James is nowhere to be seen.

'We were going to ask you that.' Peter replies, looking up at me. 'We reckoned something happened while James was in there.'

I freeze on the spot and I really hope it isn't noticeable.

'Why would you think that?' I ask.

'He's was in there an awfully long time.' Remus says, casually. 'He comes out, fists clenched, frustrated, looking paler than I do before the night of a full moon, grabs his cloak and the map and storms out without another word.'

'You didn't stop him?' I ask, hating myself.

'I tried.' Sirius mutters. 'He got rather touchy so I stayed behind.'

'What happened?' Peter asks me. 'You're looking quite as sick as James did.'

I have a feeling Remus is going to hate me for this. When I had kissed James before, he didn't seem all that happy and I'm sure he'll be entirely displeased at the recent turn of events. I'm sure Sirius and Peter will understand though. I mean, Sirius especially. He'll probably track James down and high five him. I nearly roll my eyes at the thought.

'I may have come on to James... while I was in the shower... soaking wet... wearing my knickers.' I say slowly. 'I may have invited him to join me and then made him feel awful for turning me down.'

Remus and Peter both freeze, looking too _nervous_ to say anything. That's strange. Why would they be nervous? Though I have to admit, I'm glad Remus isn't lecturing me, or that Peter and Sirius aren't whooping in delight for James.

'Since when did you fancy James?' Sirius asks, tilting his head slightly to the side.

'I don't fancy James but – '

'He likes Lily Evans.' Sirius cuts me off.

'I know he does! I wasn't thinking!' I reply. 'I feel just awful! I can't get James's expression out of my head!'

'It's alright, Jess.' Peter says, comfortingly.

'No it's not! I shouldn't have done it! Especially after I kissed him – ''

'You _kissed_ James?' Sirius blurts out, astonished.

Remus begins flailing his arms around, shaking his head. I don't understand... I mean James told Remus, so surely Sirius knows too? They're best friends after all. I was certain James wouldn't have kept it secret, especially from Sirius! I mean, Sirius encourages James all the time to get to know the girls at Hogwarts and kiss as many as possible. Sirius himself is very flirty and friendly with me, surely _he_ was the one who taught James to do the very same with me.

'Yes... that night after my last Hogsmeade date...' I reply slowly.

I look at Sirius now instead of Remus.

'Oh right.' Sirius says, grinning. 'James told me.'

'Yeah well, Remus warned me not to do it again and – '

'_Remus_ knew?' Sirius asks.

'Well, yes... I mean at the time I know he said not to say anything to you but I thought...' I trail off, realizing at the very second that Sirius probably didn't know.

'It was a while ago, Sirius.' Remus says, suddenly. 'A spur of the moment kind of thing. They didn't plan on it, right Jess?'

I nod my head. 'Of course!

'Yeah even James himself said it was meaningless! Just an unfortunate mistake!' Remus adds.

'Wait, what?' I say, hurt. 'James said that?'

I turn to face Remus who looks bewildered beyond words.

'Is anyone else tired?' Peter asks. 'I think we should all just go to bed. Don't you think Remus?'

'Yes.' Remus says, quickly. 'Sirius, Jess... goodnight.'

Remus speedily switched to his own bed and Peter climbs into his. Both boys pull the curtains shut, leaving me confused and standing alone with Sirius. What the hell is going on?

'It may not have been planned but it wasn't a _mistake_.' I tell Sirius. 'He's saying that as if I was really bad at what I did. I'm not _bad_ at any of that stuff, Sirius. James _enjoyed _it, so much, that if you hadn't interrupted we would've shagged right then.'

'I thought you wanted to keep your virtue.' Sirius says, quietly.

'I do, which is why I'm glad you interrupted. I mean, I may have been upset that I had sex so young, but... it's James. I mean, who better right?' I say. 'He probably didn't tell you cause you would've just made fun that he didn't end up getting the chance to go through with it.'

'Jess there's a difference between flirting and actually sleeping with someone!' Sirius exclaims. 'You expect me to believe you don't have feelings for James? How could you lie to me like that?'

'I don't have feelings for James!' I insist. 'But he _is_ my best friend, Sirius. I mean, you should know what I mean. I have a connection with you boys that I have with no one else.'

'James took advantage of you!' Sirius yells.

I nearly splutter in shock. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'Oh come on, Jess! If you insinuated that you were in the mood to have sex, not many guys would turn that down!' Sirius replies. 'But as your _friend_ James should've known you didn't really want to!'

'He does know Sirius! Which is why he said no to my shower request!' I reply, completely frustrated. 'And it's not that we didn't want to, it just would've been bad timing!'

'He said no because he knew he would get caught.' Sirius says, through gritted teeth. 'Not because he didn't want to! You heard him before, he _wanted_ to join you in the shower.'

'Honestly, Sirius, he gets those ideas from you.' I reply, rolling my eyes. 'You encourage him into these things. Sex is only meaningless and is a competition to you but you try to drag James and me down to your level.'

'Then I'll make it clear to James not to go after you!' Sirius says, in a deadly calm tone. 'After all, as the Marauders' girl, not even James can have you.'

'Sure, go right ahead. I think that's a good idea anyways.' I reply, before climbing into Sirius's bed.

I would take James's bed, since it's going to be empty, but I have a weird feeling Sirius will begin his ranting again.

'You know, Sirius, lots of guys can have sex with girls and still be friends with them.' I reply, quite aggravated. 'Just because you dupe every girl you shag doesn't mean they all do. You should really have more faith in James.'

'Evidently I had too much faith in him.' Sirius replies. 'And no Jess, you're wrong. _Just_ friends and sex don't go hand in hand. It doesn't work, at least not for very long.'

I roll my eyes. I'm too tired to play games with Sirius.

'Goodnight Sirius.' I say, yawning. 'And remember, don't come to bed angry.'

I hear Sirius sigh before climbing into bed with me. He wraps his arms around me, rather close, but this isn't anything new for Sirius. I think he feels bad for overreacting. After all, James and I are his closest friends. It's sweet he's protective of me, even against his own best friend, but he also knows James well enough to know that he would never hurt me. Anyways, I think I can see why Sirius is so defensive. He's just worried that my friendship will all of them will start to deteriorate again.

'Jess?' Sirius calls.

'Mmhmm?' I reply, sleepily.

'Don't mention this to James okay?' Sirius requests. 'He might take it the wrong way.'

I nod my head. There's not need to make a big deal out of nothing. In the morning, everything will be normal again. Who knows? Lily and I will probably make up and Malfoy will come apologize to me. Everything will be as it was.

I smile at the thought and snuggle a little closer to Sirius, before sighing in contentment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter, there's some Quidditch practise, some injury and insults thrown, Jessica and Lucius are a little reckless with their little liaison, she finds out something that upsets her, and as usual, she and Malfoy can't seem to keep things peaceful. And of course, our favourite Marauders are in the picture! Thanks for reading!

- Rosalie L.


	16. Just a Phase

Ms. Marionette  
:D Lucius is quite... a man :)  
My vocabulary seems to have failed me right there!

Jessica and the Marauders are a bit of an obnoxious and mean group. They're popular and powerful. They like showing off their skills and picking on people, especially Snape. Most people applaud and admire them for it, but of course, reasonable people like Lily detest them for it.

She is a true Gryffindor! She stands up for people and the things she believes in, even against her own friends and housemates. She's desperately trying to get through to Jessica, and is growing a bit frustrated with her. Yes, she was harsh, but I think she just somehow needed to make her point.

Jessica's actions will catch up with her one day. After all, how long can she go on flirting and toying with guys (even her own friends) without facing any consequences? She's moving too fast, but not maturing... it's really going to hit her hard later, which is why Lily is so desperately trying to help her!

I feel torn for James too! He's been crushing on Lily for so long, and has been trying to get her to notice him, but he can't exactly ignore Jessica. She's one of his closest friends, she's gorgeous, and like his other half. Ti isn't as if he sees her as one of the guys, but he also knows he's not ideal or realistic for him to go after Jessica. That could only end badly.

Jessica's just confused. She's wants Malfoy, but James is perfect in her mind. She doesn't understand why Lily would every pick anyone over James, but at the same time, she doesn't get why James won't give up on her and go after someone would love him back.

Haha, I personally also prefer the company of guys at times. I can't always stand all the random and often worthless girl drama! And as strange as it sounds, I think guys understand girls in a way that other girls can`t. They're caring and protective and incredibly fun. :)

Don't worry about delayed posts! Sorry about the delayed chapter though!

And thank you for enjoying my Lucius here :D

c0urtshipdating  
Ooooh, I quite like both of your pictures of Lucius! They're a combination of how I kinda picture Lucius to look at my head! Tha you for that, an actual picture is so much better :D

Haha, I'm so sorry! I actually really disagree with the Ben Barnes depict of Sirius! I see it everywhere, and although he is a rather good looking guy, he's just not Sirius in my eyes.

I think I'm just too stubborn, haha. I could probably see a realistic picture of what I imagine Sirius or Lucius to look like in my head and I'd _still_ deny it!

No worries, I'm biased towards Sirius as well. I mean, it's hard not to be :P

Thanks for the review, as always! :D

* * *

**Author's Note**: I thought I'd get a chapter up! I haven't been doing much writing since school started. I wish I had more time for it, but school keeps me busy :(

Thanks to the readers and reviewers, as always though! :D

- Rosalie L.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. You haven't got any idea how hectic things have been these past few weeks. Actually, things have been quite chaotic ever since I returned to Hogwarts. I think this is the growing up you were talking about, Mum. You're right too, I hate it. I mean, sure I do all the same things I used to do but I also do so much more that I never used to do before! _

_I wish I can come home and explain. I know it's only a month until the Holidays, but I don't know if I can wait that long. The only normal part of school was Halloween, you know, with all the pranks and all. Oh, since we're on the subject... really sorry about all the letters sent home. James claims we broke our record, but I must stress this part: We did not intentionally try to beat it! Sirius's birthday was a fun day, as well. He thanks you for the gift and insists that I add that he loves your gift more than any gift his own mother has given him. _

_Anyways, back to my problems...I'm having such awful boy trouble... trouble is, we still haven't talked! I thought he'd come around and apologize by now. Not to mention I've yet to fix things with Lily! I've barely even talked to Alice since my fight. I do enjoy staying in the boy's dormitory though... minus the bathroom situation. Sirius purposely hogs the showers and he tampers with the water right before I go in! He knows how much I hate hot showers! Oh yeah, make sure Dad doesn't see the part about me sleeping in the boy's dormitories. Or... if you mind it too... just ignore that part, I'm only joking. _

_Anyways, I think this letter is getting too long. It'd be so much better if we could talk in person. I miss you guys so much! I can't wait to go on vacation, away from all of this. I'd love nothing more than to see you two again. Oh, and Dad, I want to hear about work! They never write anything useful in the Daily Prophet!_

_Lots of love always, _

_Jessica D. _

I reread my letter a million times and sigh. I thought if I wrote everything down, if I just communicated with my parents, I'd feel better. I'm really shocked I don't. I mean, I usually do. Needless to say, my life has not gotten any better. I mean, it hasn't by any means gotten worse, but I'm growing restless from avoiding people.

First, there's Malfoy who won't even glance at me, and then there's Lily who's obviously doing much better without me in her life. I suppose she thinks Snivellus is enough to take me off her mind. I can't see how she can be friends with _him_ but ignore me! I can't even see why she prefers Snivellus to James!

Speaking of James, things are as good as ever between us. At least that hasn't changed. It's as if that night in the washroom never happened. Even Sirius seems okay with everyone. I knew it was just a weird moment of overreaction. He and James seem closer than ever, and the two of them are back to their usually antics, including their endless flirting with me.

The sad thing is, I think they're starting to get Remus and Peter in on it. I mean, not sad for me, cause, honestly, I find it amusing. They're just not as... skilled as Sirius and James. Sometimes I think they put them up to it just for their amusement. I mean, the snickering in the background gives them away.

Sirius continues to insist that it's good practise.

'What have we here?'

Completely startled, I knock my books off the table. I stand, rather quickly, nearly knocking my chair over in the process.

'Bloody – Malfoy what're you doing here?' I hiss.

'Quiet down, Miss Davidson, we _are_ in a library after all.' Malfoy drawls.

'Yeah, a very _crowded_ library.' I whisper, quickly. 'Go away before someone sees us together! And give me my letter!'

'I'm a smart man, Miss Davidson.' Malfoy says, before gently touching my arm. 'You see? People would merely think I'm picking on you.'

He begins to stroke my arm in a way that makes it look like he's actually hurting me, when in reality, it's actually sending chills down my spine. I knew I was restless from not being able to see him and speak with him for a while, but I don't think it really got to me until this very moment.

'Right on cue.' Malfoy says, almost inaudibly.

In fact, I'm not quite sure he even said that. What the hell?

'What're you up to Malfoy? Let go of her before I curse you so hard, you won't even remember your own name!'

'Who could ever forget the Malfoy name?' Malfoy drawls. 'Now Prewett, if you don't mind, I was just about to – '

'Unhand her, Malfoy! I won't ask again!' Fabian warns.

Oh no! He's got it all wrong! Damn Fabian, why do you always have to be such a stand up guy? I can't stand here and let him curse Malfoy! Why isn't he letting go. Why would be so publicly _pick_ on me? He's not an idiot, he knew someone would come to my defence.

Malfoy doesn't unhand me and doesn't give any sign that he planned on doing so. He actually smirks at Fabian, goading him further. I don't believe it, he actually wants Fabian to curse him. Bloody hell, where's Madam Pince when you need her? I swear she's like a hawk at every second of every day, except _now_, evidently.

'Incarcerous!' Fabian exclaims.

Malfoy pushes me away from him, just as thick ropes shoot from out of nowhere. I grab onto the table, before I fall and Malfoy deflects the curse with ease. Before I can get a word out, the two of them start duelling and books go flying off the shelves. This isn't going to end well. I pull my own wand out, trying to decide what curse to use and on whom. I can't possibly curse Fabian but I don't want to curse Malfoy.

'Enough!'

Oh, thank you Merlin.

'What is the meaning of this?' Madam Pince exclaims. 'Look at my books! What are you doing causing such a ruckus in the library? Libraries aren't meant for duelling!'

Malfoy rolls his eyes and waves her off.

'Don't stand in my way ever again.' Malfoy says to Fabian.

'Don't you dare try hurting any of my housemates!' Fabian says, in return.

Malfoy just snorts. 'You do enough of that. Not that I disapprove, of course. Yvonne Jenkins? Good call. I've slept with her. She's better than that Bloodtraitor you were with, not that I've ever fucked her, of course.'

My head snaps up to Lucius. 'What?'

Malfoy leaves, pretending he didn't hear a word I said. Madam Pince promptly follows him, deciding she was more cross with him than with Fabian. I stare at Malfoy's back, completely dumbfounded.

'Hey, you alright?' Fabian asks me, gently. 'You look a little pale. I didn't mean to scare you, Jess. Did Malfoy hurt you?'

'No, you got here just in time.' I say, slowly. 'What did he mean before?'

'Nothing.' Fabian says, not trying to play dumb. 'Bloody moron, says anything that comes to mind.'

'He was talking about Alice.' I say, pushing the subject.

'Yvonne Jenkins is a girl in my year. She's in Ravenclaw. He obviously got her mixed up with Alice. They're both Blonde you know.'

'But he said he slept with her... wouldn't he recognize her?' I ask, frowning.

Fabian snorts. 'As if. He sleeps with so many girls I don't think he can tell them apart.'

'But – '

'I'd never hurt Alice, you know that. I'm sorry he spooked you, but that's just what Malfoy does.' Fabain says, casually. 'You're becoming a bigger target for those Slytherins now, what with your blood status and your close friendship with Sirius. You'll understand soon enough. Malfoy and all those Slytherins are a bunch of liars. They'll say anything to get under your skin.'

Maybe he's right... but I just can't help but think... Malfoy wouldn't lie to me. I mean, I know it sounds insane, because it's _Malfoy_. There's no reason I should take what he said to heart, especially over Fabian. I mean, it sounds like something Malfoy would lie about, especially to turn me against my housemates. He was more than happy when I stopped talking to the Marauders and I bet he's just as ecstatic that I haven't been around Alice or Lily as of late.

It's just... it doesn't make any sense. He has so many ways to hurt me. Why would he lie about this of all things?

Fabian walks me out the door, as my thoughts continue to consume me.

* * *

'You know, sometimes I think my clothes look better on you than it does on me.' Sirius comments, taking his seat next to me.

'Yeah, I had to shrink a few items to make them fit, but I think you're right nonetheless.' I reply, casually.

'You shrunk my clothes?' Sirius exclaims.

'I don't mind the oversized shirts, but the bottoms don't stay on!' I reply, innocently.

'Come on, I'm sure Alice and Lily will let you get your clothes!' Sirius says. 'Don't you think it's time you guys made up?'

'Is this your way of telling me I've overstayed my welcome?' I ask.

'Believe it or not, he's actually concerned.' Remus pipes up. 'We love having you here, Jess, but what we don't like is you sulking over your best friends.'

'I don't sulk.' I say, indignantly.

'You cry in your sleep.' James says.

'You hold me tightly and scream "Lily, please come back!" all night long.' Sirius adds.

'I thought we were sticking with honestly.' Peter says, confused. 'When did we agree to make jokes during the discussion?'

'Discussion?' I ask, huffing. 'Guys, stop talking about me like I'm not here!'

'He meant intervention.' Remus says. 'And as usual, James and Sirius didn't stick to what we decided on.'

'How would you know she didn't hold me tightly and scream?' Sirius asks, smirking. 'I do tend to close and silence my curtains for those kinds of activities.'

'Sirius, FOCUS!' Remus snaps.

I burst out laughing. I thought the joke was rather funny. I can always count on Sirius to make things easier for me. He obviously knows I don't want to talk about this, at least not now anyways. I wonder when they get the chance to discuss these things though. I mean, do they start talking about me the very second I leave? They must... other than that I'm always with them. I suppose I shouldn't complain seeing as how I discuss them with the girls... or at least I used to.

_Shit_. With all my thinking, I completely missed what they just said.

'I think the Slytherin team has Quidditch practise today.' I say, suddenly.

I obviously very drastically changed the topic. The four of them are giving a look of utmost perplexity.

'They've come to _watch_ us practise so many times, I think we should go return the favour. We haven't got anything else to do anyways.' I reply. 'It'll give them a taste of their own medicine and we can intimidate them while we're at it. Not to mention we'll be able to strategize better after seeing them practise.'

'You make some excellent points, Jess... but no way in hell am I freezing my arse off to go watch the Slytherins play Quidditch.' Sirius says, shaking his head.

'Not to mention that it's an obvious attempt to change the subject.' Remus adds.

'Come on, it's beautiful outside! I mean, it was just snowing heavily last night! The Quidditch pitch must look beautiful!' I say, passionately. 'James, you're captain, what do you say?'

James looks to Remus and Sirius, who are vigorously shaking their heads and then to me. I think my pout will work far better than Remus's glare and Sirius's scowl.

'I think it may be a good idea.' James says, a few seconds later.

Sirius groans and Remus sighs in frustration. I resist the urge to do my happy dance. Well, technically, it's Sirius happy dance... I just stole it back in first year, after the very first time I beat him in Wizard's chess. He's unusually good at that game. I mean, most people expect Remus to be the best at it, but nope, it's Sirius. I think it may have something to do with the pieces smashing each other.

'Well then let's go!' I say, jumping up. 'It would be a shame if we get there just as they finish their practise.'

'One problem.' James says. 'You haven't got any clothes to wear, Jess. You're going to freeze out there.'

Sirius grins, realizing James's plan. 'Good one, mate.'

Remus is grinning openly at me and Peter starts laughing. I guess James didn't really want to go spy on our rival's Quidditch practise. They completely underestimate me though. My need to see Malfoy right now far exceeds my pride. If I have to encounter a few minutes of awkwardness with Lily, then so be it. I don't know what they're thinking, testing me like this. It never works.

I send the boys a sly smile, before making up my mind. They all smirk slightly to me as I stand up and make my way to the door. I bet they think I'm just running off on them. Oh, how wrong they are. At this time of day, unfortunately, Alice and Lily will both be in their rooms, probably doing some homework. I'm more than glad to say I'm done all my homework, and I've actually been doing better than ever. Of course... I hate to admit this, but Malfoy has been a big help, even if I'd never admit it to him.

I absentmindedly climb the stairs, before reaching my own dormitory. It's been quite some time since I've been in there, I almost forgot how much I missed my own room. I quickly decide not to knock, since it is my own room, and open the door.

'Jess!' Alice exclaims, surprised.

I have to force myself not to look at Lily.

'I'm dying without my stuff.' I declare. 'I'm going out now and the boys haven't got any winter clothing for me. I'd prefer not to freeze to death.'

'Jessica, will you stop rummaging through your closet?' Alice asks, sighing in frustration. 'Come here, sit down and you two can talk this out!'

'I have Quidditch matters to tend to.' I reply, casually. 'I haven't got time to sit and talk.'

'Okay, but don't you think – '

'No! Lily's the one who kicked me out, if she's got regrets, then let _her_ speak. Don't you dare speak for her.' I snap. 'I've been hiding out these past few weeks with _none_ of my stuff. Forgive me, if I'm a little irritated. As much I love the guys, I prefer my _own_ stuff!'

I still have to force myself not to look at Lily.

'And what about you? You haven't got any regrets?' Lily asks. 'You don't feel at all guilty for the things you do?'

'Lily, you can't choose how I live my life. You can't pick the people I like and the people I don't.' I say, simply. 'The Marauders are my entire life, I love James, Sirius, Remus and Peter with every fibre of my being. I'm just sorry that you couldn't seem to see that I feel the exact same way about you and Alice.'

'If you loved me as much as you claim to, then you'd respect my friendship with Severus.' Lily says, not missing a beat. 'You'd stop playing all your stupid games and pranks too!'

'How could any true Gryffindor accept their housemate's relationship with a Slytherin?' I ask, hatefully. 'They're a bunch of liars, they're cruel, they – '

I abruptly stop speaking. I wonder what Lily would think of me if she knew about Malfoy.

'Don't say another damn word!' I exclaim. 'I don't want to speak to you ever again, Lily Evans!'

'Jess!' Alice exclaims, horrified.

'You're a hypocrite!' Lily yells.

I swear my heart stopped beating as she says those words.

'Wasn't your own mother in Slytherin?' Lily blurts out.

Oh right, _that_. I'm always suspecting that someone will find out about Malfoy. Anyways, I'm done with this. I've taken a considerable amount of clothes with me. I don't have to endure this torture any longer. Despite my best efforts, I finally turn to look Lily in the eye. Lily, my best friend, with tears streaming down her face and fresh ones gleaming in her eyes.

'I'm not ready to work things out yet.' I say, slowly.

I can feel myself softening, watching how hurt my best friend is. Some more time apart will do us good, I think. We're obviously not ready to work things out yet. Meanwhile, I've got other things to deal with. Without looking back, I head out my dormitory ready to head for the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

'I can't believe you guys didn't work things out.' Remus says, shaking his head.

'I can't believe we're still talking about this!' I huff.

'I can't believe we're outside freezing our arses off.' Sirius comments, rubbing his hands together.

'I can't believe you're still complaining.' James replies.

I laugh and start running towards the Quidditch field, kicking snow out of the way as I do so. Remus starts running after me immediately and I can hear a loud groan as James tells Sirius they should follow us.

'You're being cruel to him.' Remus says, laughing.

'I love the snow!' I say, purposely falling to the ground.

Remus joins me on the ground, and very soon James collapses beside us. Sirius refuses to lie down on the cold snow. James, to my pleasure, starts throwing snowballs at Sirius, using his wand to speed up the process. It certainly is faster than handmade snowballs.

'Guys, come on, we're never going to make it at this rate!' Remus says, as a snowball hits Sirius square in the mouth.

'Your aim is fantastic.' I tell James. 'I'm kind of jealous.'

'What can say? Being a Quidditch star helps, sometimes.' James says grinning.

I throw a snowball at him, get up and start running to towards the field once more. I can hear James yelling behind me and I run faster.

'We're here.' I say, trying to catch my breath.

I'm surprised to see that Sirius is the first to reach me.

'I might've hexed James and made him trip.' Sirius says, shrugging. 'After I got Remus, of course.'

Right on cue, James and Remus approach us, red from evidently face planting onto the snow. See? I don't see why people don't like winter! They boys are obviously having fun, despite the cold. Anyway, we're all bundled up, so I doubt they actually feel as cold as they claim.

'I think they noticed us.' Remus says, looking up at the sky.

Indeed, we all look up to see the Slytherins flying towards us, with Malfoy leading them, ready to descent. I think my previous theory was right. Malfoy doesn't look the least bit cold, even though he's been flying around with just his Quidditch uniform on. Trust me, those things aren't as warm as they look.

I know every single person on their team, though it took me a while to learn their names. Malfoy's a chaser, just like me and so are Dolohov and Gibbon. I glare at their beaters, Lestrange and Jugson, the ones who, during our last match, did everything they could to knock me off my broom and injure me. Then I turn to look at their keeper, Travers and their Seeker, Yaxley, the two guys who cornered me and attacked me, trying to send a message to Sirius.

Until this very moment, I never realized what an extensive relationship I had with the Slytherins. I can only imagine how Sirius feels. He's known them all personally for years. Years back, who knows? Perhaps they were even fond of each other.

'What the fuck do you think you're here, Black?' Yaxley sneers. 'Come to see the better team? The team you _could've_ been a part of?'

'Never gets old, does it?' Sirius asks, looking bored. 'I mean, do you actually want me to stand here and apologize for not being in Slytherin and on your Quidditch team, by association? I mean, I know I'd make your team better, _a lot_ better, but come on, no need to be envious. Despite what you blokes think, green doesn't suit you.'

I always find their encounters rather amusing. They insult each other back and forth at such rapid speed, it's incredible to witness. I suppose they've had years of practise.

'Red is so much better, isn't it?' Gibbon speaks up. 'Matches that Black temper of yours.'

'It's red for fire, dumbass. It represents bravery and boldness. Tell me what does green stand for? James retorts. 'I believe Sirius is right, it stands for envy.'

'Don't waste your time with them.' Malfoy drawls. 'Let those pathetic creatures watch us play. Perhaps they'll learn a thing or two from us.'

'We're only returning the favour, Malfoy.' Remus says. 'Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you guys start watching in on our practises first?'

'You should be honoured.' Jugson says, sneering. 'Purebloods watching your match? What do we get? Filthy Mudbloods.'

To further make his point, Jugson shoves me. Luckily I fall right against Remus. I recover quickly enough to stop James and Sirius from jumping the Slytherin team.

'No! Don't! It's not worth it! He didn't hurt me!' I exclaim, putting myself in between the Marauders the Slytherins.

Somehow James, Sirius and Remus were the last people on my mind. I could've sworn I saw a mad glint in Malfoy's eyes when Jugson shoved me. Now, he looks perfectly calm, he's even smirking. However, my gut is telling me that isn't the case.

'Come, back to practise!' Malfoy orders.

He stares at me for a few seconds before he leaves. I plead with him, with my eyes not to do anything stupid. The last time someone did anything remotely close to hurt me, Malfoy made sure to put him in the Hospital Wing. Then again, Jugson is his housemate... maybe I'm just imagining things.

'I'm gonna get him back.' James vows. 'He's not going to get away with this. You should've let us kill him right there!'

'Kill them? James you're outnumbered!' I tell him.

'Four to seven! We can take them.' Sirius says, confidently.

I have no doubt in our abilities and I reckon that not all of the Slytherins are tremendous duellers, but I'd rather not get into a huge fight. I've yet to come across a situation where Malfoy and I are fighting against each other and I wish to avoid it as much as I possibly can.

'Guys, she's right. Let's just concentrate on what we came here for.' Remus says, giving me a reassuring smile.

I can always count on at least one of them to take my side.

'Look at that move!' James exclaims. 'Damn, I've been trying that one all summer!'

'I remember. What was it James, a broken arm?' I tease.

'Yeah and my collar bone. So worth it! I was _this_ close!' James says, demonstrating with his fingers. 'You were able to do it in the end Jess, weren't you?'

'Not nearly as good as _that_.' I reply. 'Oh well, practise makes perfect.'

'You could do it but James couldn't?' Remus asks, amazed.

'Well he saw me do it and he wanted to show off and prove he could do it better.' I reply, grinning. 'He wasn't so boastful after he woke up in St. Mungo's a few hours later.'

'I can teach it to you both.' Sirius says, suddenly.

'No way can you do that!' I exclaim. 'You're just as arrogant as James.'

And in a moment completely unheard of, Sirius grins as he begins talking about his childhood.

'See that trick?' Sirius says, pointing at Malfoy. 'He taught it to me when I was nine years old. We were at the Lestrange Manor for some party. Naturally, we strayed from the watching eyes of the adults and began to play with some brooms we found near the Manor.'

'Malfoy taught you?' James asks, in disbelief.

'You guys were really close, weren't you?' I ask in an entirely different tone.

Sirius snorts. 'As close as it's possible to be. Listen, these guys, they don't have friends, they have _allies._ As heir to the Blacks, I was expected to _bond_ with the heir to the Malfoys. Now, he and I are just expected to refrain from killing one another.'

I drown out the voices of the other guys as my own thoughts take over. There are so many things I want to ask Sirius. Like what was Malfoy like as a child? Why does he act the way he does? Is he someone you can actually trust? Is he really as cruel as he portrays? Or is he different around his friends? You know, a normal person who laughs, smiles and enjoys himself. I mean, surely he can't perpetually have a smirk or a sneer plastered on his face.

'Oh shit!' Sirius yells, excitedly.

I see Malfoy apparently trying to pass a Quaffle to his teammate, Jugson. However, instead of throwing it reasonably, he whips the ball right at him. The whole world seems to stop as the Quaffle speedily collides with Jugson. Within seconds, he falls off his broom and the boys burst out in laughter. Remus, Sirius and James begin clapping and cheering. My eyes are glued to Jugson as he falls on top of the snow.

'Guys, I don't think he's okay!' I yell.

The three of them stop laughing abruptly, noticing the pure white snow quickly turning red.

Malfoy and his teammates descend to the ground, as the four of us run towards them, wanting to get a better look.

'Now, that's unfortunate.' Yaxley murmurs, looking down at Jugson.

'Unfortunate?' I exclaim. 'He's bleeding!'

I kneel down, trying to inspect Jugson, but Sirius quickly pulls me away.

'We're getting out of here.' Sirius says, grabbing me by the waist.

'We have to help him!' I insist.

'His teammates can help him, Jess.' James tells me, calmly. 'No need for you to get involved. He doesn't deserve your help after how he acted.'

'Help him then!' I yell to the Slytherins.

'Take him to the Hospital Wing.' Malfoy orders.

He doesn't seem at all concerned, but then again why would he be? He purposely did that. I _know_ he did.

'You coming?' Dolohov asks, levitating Jugson.

'In a bit. I'm going to lock up.' Malfoy says.

Without another word or even a second glace, he casually mounts his broom, flying away, towards the changing rooms. I cannot believe him. How could he be so bloody heartless? That's his housemate, his teammate, his _friend_.

'Ugh, let me go. I can't stand the sight of this!' I say, breaking free of Sirius's hold.

'Jessica!' Sirius yells as I begin to run away from them.

'Let her go.' I vaguely hear James say. 'I think she's gonna be sick. I don't really want to watch that.'

_Oh boys._

I never really understood what people meant when they say I look pale. I'm _always_ pale, it's just what my skin is like. Perhaps they mean ghostlike. Ugh, I could really use a broom right now. The sight of the blood did actually make me queasy. Well, I think I'm more sickened by Malfoy's act than by the blood. I've seen my fair share of blood.

When I finally reach my destination, I start knocking, not bothering to hide my anger. I openly glare at Malfoy as he opens the door, before quickly pulling me in.

'Of all the days to come watch me play. You must be freezing.' Malfoy says, shutting the door behind him.

'Can you put some clothes on?' I ask, letting my frustration show.

'It's a changing room. Why don't you take your clothes off?' Malfoy retorts.

I have to force myself not to stare at him. He stands there in his black slacks and no shirt on. Now, if I thought Sirius and James had nice bodies... oh shoot! Never mind this!

'I'm not here for that! I can't even begin to explain how cross I am with you!' I exclaim.

'What else is new?' Malfoy says, carelessly. 'I reckon I don't get a thank you this time either.'

'You _can't_ just beat up every guy who does something bad to me!' I yell. 'You can't send every guy who hurts me to the Hospital Wing.'

'I beg to differ. See normally, I can tell my housemates to back off but when the girl is a Gryffindor Mudblood – '

'Muggleborn!'

' – I can't say anything to them. This is how I deal with it.' Malfoy continues. 'When I have my eyes on something – '

'Do you really want to finish that sentence Malfoy?' I say, in a challenging tone.

'Look, get out. I don't have time for this.' Malfoy says, turning his back to me. 'This bloody phase is taking too long.'

'Excuse me?' I question.

He turns to me, calmly. He smirks as if he knows very well that I haven't been having a good day. He circles me as if I'm his prey, and looks me up and down. He's really got far too many intimidating techniques. I try to keep my breathing even, not wanting to give him a chance to feel as if he's better than me.

'My father, if he knew about this, would call it a little rebellious phase. You know, wanting what you cannot have.' Malfoy explains, with ease. 'Who am I to fight it? The minute you give yourself up to me, any _desire_ I have towards you will fade and I will finally be rid of you. I just need to get this out of my system.'

'I can't believe you.' I scoff.

He grabs my wrist before I'm able to leave and pulls me close towards him.

'I think I'm ready to rid myself of your company.' Malfoy sneers. 'You don't decide to just ignore me one day and be done with it. I get what I want and then this can all be over.'

'Ignore you? It's a two way street, Malfoy!' I exclaim. 'You could've found me and apologized!'

Malfoy laughs at this, cruelly. 'My, my, the day a Malfoy apologizes to anyone, let alone to a Bloodtraitor – '

'Let go, Malfoy!' I order him.

He merely pushes me up against the wall, before pulling off my hat, my scarf, and my coat, letting them all fall to the ground. He lifts me off the ground, and looks up at me with his cold eyes.

'I have looked for you. I cannot find someone who wishes to avoid me, now, can I?' Malfoy asks. 'I'm tired of these games. Let's get this over with.'

'No!' I say, hitting him. 'I'm not going to, so let me go.'

'You don't have to be compliant.' Malfoy says, brushing his lips against my neck.

His hands are on my waist and unless I wish to hurt myself, I have no choice but to wrap my legs around him. He smirks, as if I'm willingly doing all this. I _should_ find him revolting right now, but I'm oddly enticed by him. It doesn't make any sense, I should be screaming for someone to help me... and bloody hell, my wand is in my coat pocket.

'Why are you putting this off anyways?' Malfoy murmurs, staring intently at me.

He doesn't proceed, just like I expect. This is as far as he ever gets. He's told me once before he doesn't take people against their will. Apparently, he just likes scaring people. It must be absolutely frustrating for him to put up with me, as I don't fall for his usual tricks. I may not know anything about Lucius Malfoy, but I know enough about him to get on his nerves.

'Why are you pushing this? What's the rush?' I ask him, calmly.

As usual, it seems I can't understand Malfoy and he can't understand me. Like many times before, he stares at me as if I'm a young child, who cannot understand a single word that comes out of his mouth. It must kill him to think of me as a child at a time like this.

'You're wrong.' Malfoy says, moving closer to me. 'Just because I _haven't_ chosen to take someone against their will, doesn't mean I wouldn't. I'm quite tired of you but I'd hate to know I let you go without getting something.'

'Malfoy, what are – '

I protest as he crashes his lips against mind. What a moron! Doesn't he know me at all at this point? We've only spent countless hours in each other's company. He's a bloody coward. Well, two can play at this game. I begin to kiss Malfoy back and for a little while, he seems quite content with this. So much so, that I was beginning to think my plan backfired. Eventually, though, Malfoy backs away.

'Damn you.' He hisses. 'Why do you insist on prolonging this?'

'Why do you insist on ending it?' I ask. 'If you want to, then just do it. I'm sick of arguing.'

'Slytherin, Gryffindor. Pureblood, Bloodtraitor. Fifth year, third year.' Malfoy says. 'What exactly appeals to you?'

'You're the one who wanted to try this.' I remind him.

'You're the one who suggested it.' Malfoy retorts.

'And since when did Lucius Malfoy listen to other people?' I ask him.

He smirks, in a rather happy way.

'So why have you been avoiding me?' Malfoy questions. 'I assume that's why you came to watch?'

'I just wanted to watch.' I say lamely.

Malfoy snorts in disbelief. 'Do you insist on wasting my time, Miss Davenport?'

'Must I come to see you for a purpose?' I ask, rolling my eyes.

'Yes.' Malfoy drawls. 'In most circumstances, it has been for a physical purpose, though very minimal.'

Huh. Now that I think about it, Malfoy and I have kissed a lot during our secret meetings. He's a rather good kisser and he's actually quite... normal when we're together. Except when we start arguing.

'That day, when you took my letter – '

'We agreed to keep this secret, correct?' Malfoy asks.

I nod my head, frowning.

'Then don't mention me to your parents. Believe me when I say, they know exactly who I am.' Malfoy informs me. 'They would not approve of this... whatever this is.'

'You read my letter?' I ask, offended.

So much for my privacy. How dare he? I don't let anyone read my letters, though I suppose I should be at least a _little_ thankful that I didn't write anything embarrassing.

'Naturally.' Malfoy replies. 'Don't send a letter like that to your parents.'

'Why?' I ask. 'I tell my parents everything.'

'Evidently you have thus far lead an extremely stress free and drama-less life.' Malfoy says, slowly. 'If your parents think you're overwhelmed, they may request that you take a leave of absence.'

'I know. I was hoping for that. I'd like nothing better than to go home for a week or so and just get away from Hogwarts and the people in it.' I tell him, laughing.

Does he really think I'm that stupid? I know what I'm doing. I can trust my parents to pick up on my hints too.

'I don't wish for...' Malfoy abruptly stops speak.

Realization hits me so hard, I actually feel myself grow giddy.

'You don't wish what?' I ask, grinning.

'Enough.' Malfoy says, dismissively. 'You're just a silly girl.'

'We really should move past these things.' I tell him. 'I get it, you think I'm young and immature, but it doesn't change that you like to be in my company.'

'I told you, it's a phase. You're nothing. Just another girl.' Malfoy drawls. 'You're just taking a little longer than I thought. This is why I don't go after third years.'

I sigh and go to sit on a bench. Who am I kidding? I should've just kept things the way they were. I mean, at least when I was avoiding Malfoy, we weren't arguing. We're never going to do anything other than argue. When he doesn't hate me, I hate him and when he doesn't mind me, I can't stand him. We said we'd see where this goes, but it doesn't seem to go anywhere. I mean, sure we talk more, sure my grades are better than ever, and yes, it's fun to kiss him but is it really worth all the pointless arguing? I mean it's always the same argument too!

Him staring at me while I'm trying to reason with myself isn't helping either. Perhaps things should've just stayed like this. I remember when we couldn't have a conversation and all we did was stare at each other in silence. That's not so bad, it's like admiring someone from a distance. I do like looking at him. I can almost imagine that he's sane, that he's normal and not an ice statue.

'Why are you here?' Malfoy asks me.

I finally give in.

'About what you said about Fabian and...'

'Yvonne Jenkins.' Malfoy replies. 'I caught them shagging in the Potions classroom. It was supposed to be empty which is why – '

'You brought a girl there too. Yeah, skip that part.' I interrupt. 'So what, you caught them?'

'Yes. Normally, this is a good thing for me. You see, I have wonderful information to use against Prewett.' Malfoy says, smirking arrogantly. 'I own him. With this information, I can control him.'

'You're awful. That's disgusting.' I tell him. 'How can you do that to people? Just blackmail them like that?'

'I didn't. I made sure _you_ found out.' Malfoy sneers. 'Did you ever think that perhaps Prewett got tired of being with a third year? That we wanted more out of a relationship?'

'Fabian loves Alice.' I tell him, confidently. 'He would never do that to her.'

But yes, I got his hint.

'I have no reason to come to you and lie like that. Frankly, I don't care if you don't believe me. I honestly couldn't care less what you think of me.' Malfoy says, his face darkening. 'Did you ever think that I was trying to warn you? You care so damn much about your filthy friends. And did you ever stop to think that when I called your mother a liar, I was trying to tell you something then too?'

'I have to go Malfoy.' I say, abruptly.

'Meet me tonight.' Malfoy requests.

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I don't know if I can say another word to him. I can't meet him, I just can't. I'm too angry, I want to curse him! I quickly pick up my stuff and look at him briefly.

'Meet me in the kitchens at midnight.' Malfoy says.

Without answering him, I leave the changing rooms, stepping out in the cold winter weather.

* * *

**Author's Note: **All I will say about next chapter is that Sirius and Jessica finally go on their date. However, the chapter is largely Remus-centric!

Thanks for reading!

- Rosalie L.


	17. Monster

Bubs No. 2

I'm glad you like the story so far! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been meaning to get to that. And thank you for your compliments! It means a lot :)

Aha, don't worry about how weird it sounds! I've had stranger requests. And I highly doubt this is giving anything away since it's obvious enough (at least to me). Jessica, indeed will shag at least one of the Marauders. Could be more :D

I won't give away when Jessica and Lucius's relationship stop being a secret as of yet. All I can say for now is that they're both VERY desperate to keep it to themselves. People do find out slowly, but it's no one that important at first. They're going to it a secret for a VERY long time.

Haha, the Marauder's reactions. One will be insanely jealous. One will be incredibly angry. One will be in awe (You can probably guess this one, as well). And I haven't completely decided how the final one will react. Oh and between the two girls, one will avoid her and one will sympathise.

Ms. Marionette  
Haha, I didn't write what happens at midnight! It wasn't anything that new. Lucius and Jessica meet up and things get a little steamy! Nothing new happens though!

Concerning Fabian, you actually find out next chapter! Jessica doesn't want to believe it and Lucius is offended by that, though he acts like he doesn't care.

Jessica IS stubborn. She'll never accept that Lucius is a fanatic in Slytherin and return Lucius won't be able to let go of the face that Jessica isn't one.

Let me know what you do get for Pottermore! I got placed into Slytherin a while back! Haha, I was soooo delighted! :D

Rabastan! I think I'm going to find a way to bring him into the story! As of this moment he is now in Jessica's year. His plotline may not come in until later though.

I think I'd consider Sirius my husband, haha. Or Lucius. Or Rodolphus. I'll pick one of these days!

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was a long time coming! Sorry for the lack of updates. Don't be surprised if one of these days I put up five chapters all at once! I'm thinking of doing it. Anyways, enjoy!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'He's cheating on her.' I state robotically, as Malfoy kisses my neck.

'I presume you want to speak?' Malfoy replies, shifting his weight off of me.

'No, I actually don't. My back is killing me though. All the desks and floors... I think a massage will do me good.' I say, hoping Malfoy will get the hint.

'We can always start going to the room of requirement. It's on your floor, right across the – '

'You really think I don't know where the room of requirement is?' I ask, smirking. 'You've forgotten that Sirius and James are my best friends.'

'Tonight at ten, then. Now, less talking and more of this.' Malfoy says, before continuing what he was doing.

'I actually can't.' I say, pushing him away. 'I have a date.'

'With whom?' Malfoy asks, sighing in annoyance.

'Sirius. He asked me out a while ago and decided today's the day he takes me out.' I say, shaking my head in amusement. 'I reckon we're going to pull a few pranks, you know, have a little fun.'

'Why him?' Malfoy asks, sneering. 'I was beginning to think your taste has improved.'

'Why? Just cause I spend every day in your _gracious_ company?' I ask, laughing. 'It's not a real date, it's Sirius but I reckon I should start dating again. I need to get back to my old schedule, this thing with you is killing me.'

'How long are you going to pretend to be a Mudblood?' Malfoy asks, suddenly.

'Excuse me?' I ask him. 'First of all, get the word right and second of all, I don't pretend anything. People just assume and I don't deny it. What's it to you anyways?'

'I can't comprehend how you can befriend someone like Black while continuing to see me every day.' Malfoy says, simply. 'We're polar opposites. I can't stand that arrogant Bloodtraitor.'

I remember the days when I wished Malfoy and I had stuff to talk about. I somehow got the notion that conversation between the two of us would be pleasant. Don't get me wrong, it's amusing, _always_, but quite stressful.

'Well, Sirius is a lifelong friend and we agreed our little thing will end before the holidays.' I say, shrugging. 'I won't stop seeing my friends just because you disapprove, especially if you won't do the same for me. It would be for nothing anyways.'

'Who's cheating on whom?' Malfoy asks, switching topics.

'Fabian's cheating on Alice.' I say, sighing. 'This is going to kill her.'

'You're still going on about that? I told you ages ago.' Malfoy asks, openly showing his disgust. 'Bloodtraitors.'

'Yes well, I'm going to try and catch him in the act tonight. _Then_ I'll give you your due credit.' I reply, rolling my eyes.

In all this time, I've avoided telling him that technically I'm a bloodtraitor. We already decided to end this thing between us, so we had a little silent agreement to make the most of it. I know he's expecting a lot from me but by now, but he knows better than to think I'll actually do anything with him. We gave this a shot, nothing happened, so we might as well end it. I suggested it and he agreed. We haven't fought since then, which actually makes it harder. I mean, come on, _now_ we're starting to get along?

Of course, I'd prefer if he were a little more upbeat and less robotic but I think I've come to terms that this is just how he is. Truth be told, even around his friends and during meals, I don't see him acting any other way. He's good with insults and his only expressions consist of a smirk, a sneer, or nothing at all. He's always groomed to perfection, he's very statuesque and he's always bored, regardless of what he's doing. At least I can appreciate that he's actually quite intelligent, though completely self centred. He's also made my days rather fun and to my delight, he's quite patient. Who would've ever thought?

'Have any teachers tried to talk to you about me?' I ask him, suddenly. 'They know about us, you know. They confront me about this endlessly. They have a rather warped up idea about what's going on though.'

Malfoy nods. 'Slughorn actually congratulated me and insisted I escort you to his next Slug Club party.'

'I try to avoid those things.' I say, wrinkling my nose. 'James and Sirius just outright refused to be a part of the club. So what'd you tell Slughorn?'

'I told him that if he could convince you to let me escort you, then I'd gladly oblige.' Malfoy drawls.

My mouth falls open and I scoff loudly.

'Thanks for putting this on me! Just one more thing to add to my list!' I huff. 'You're such a git, Malfoy.'

'I was thinking we need another detention session.' Malfoy says, smirking at me.

He completely just ignored what I said! Though he was quite clever to reply Slughorn in that matter. I tried to just outright deny it to my teachers, but they saw right through me. If I can learn one thing from Malfoy, I would love for it to be his ability to come up with such clever remarks, answers and excuses so rapidly. My wit and sarcasm can only take me so far.

'What for?' I ask him. 'You see me every day as it is.'

'I feel as if I'm losing my touch with you. A couple of hours of scrubbing should set you right.' Malfoy says, smoothly.

'You mean to tell me you can actually feel beneath the stone cold facade?' I retort.

_That's it. Keep coming up with lame replies. It's not embarrassing at all. _

He smirks. 'Detention, Miss Davenport.'

'In your dreams, Malfoy.' I say, laughing. 'As if I'll show.'

'Goodbye Miss Davidson. I'll see you Thursday night, after dinner.' Malfoy says.

I don't bother to reply and he leaves, shutting the door behind him. What does he mean he's losing his touch with me?

* * *

'Has Sirius ditched me?' I ask, coming out of my washroom.

To say that I'm surprised to find the room empty is an understatement. Looking around, I see that no one is in the room, except Sirius, who's standing by his bed wearing Muggle clothing. It makes me smile, as I swear he looks especially handsome in Muggle clothes. He's wearing a black, striped, button up shirt and some blue jeans. Come to think of it, I think he may have borrowed those from James. I can't imagine his parents buying him Muggle clothes.

'Tell me you didn't kick everyone out?' I ask, smiling.

'Why of course, I don't bring the three of them to my dates.' Sirius says, holding out his hand.

Not seeing anything wrong with this, I walk over and place my hand in his.

'You look beautiful, Jess.' Sirius tells me.

He sounds so sincere, it makes me smile. Not smirk, or grin like a maniac, but a smile; a small, sweet, affectionate smile. I'd be lying if I say I don't understand why girls fall for Sirius so easily. Just looking at him, you'd think he's the very definition of perfection... and not in the way Malfoy is. Not even close. With Sirius, I feel at ease. Everything comes naturally and smoothly. I can actually relax around him and not worry that every conversation will end in an argument.

'You're not taking me to the Astronomy Tower, are you?' I ask, narrowing my eyes slightly.

He laughs charmingly. 'Don't worry, I know you hate that place. Come on, this will be fun.'

Still hand in hand, Sirius and I walk through the door of his dormitory, before heading downstairs. It's quite bizarre to be with him. All eyes are on us and it's as if Sirius doesn't even notice, though I suppose he's used to it by now.

'Sirius, I think those girls want to kill me.' I say, staring a bunch of glaring girls. 'I'm not even joking, I think they're plotting my death!'

'Calm down, do you think I'd ever let anything happen to you?' Sirius asks.

'You're actually going to treat this like a real date, aren't you?' I ask, tilting my head to the side.

'I thought I'd give it a shot. See what all the fuss is about.' Sirius says, shrugging.

'You may not what to refer to a date as a fuss.' I tell him, helpfully.

'Gotcha.' Sirius replies.

He open the portrait door open for us and we begin to walk through the corridors of the second floor. I wonder where Sirius is going to take me. The kitchens? The room of requirement? The Quidditch field? As long as it's not the Astronomy Tower, I'll be okay.

'Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? Pity-dating Mudbloods now, are we?'

Sirius releases my hand, to my displeasure and turns to face his cousin.

'What do you want, Bella? I'm busy.' Sirius says, stiffly.

I take this chance to observe him and actually frown at the complete 180 he just did. All signs of his charm disappeared. His body is tense, his teeth are gritted and his fists are clenched. He even looks as if he doesn't remember that I'm standing right beside him. He seems so out of place when addressing his cousin. Sometimes, I wish I can help him more.

'You can't really avoid this, you know. Regulus is staying with us and you have to as well.' Bellatrix replies, smirking. 'I thought after the Mudblood gave you the note – '

'Muggleborn!' I interrupt, out of habit.

Sirius however directs his attention to me, giving me an accusing glare. '_What note_?'

The note... oh fuck, the note! I never gave him the note! I was supposed to give it to him weeks ago. It's hidden somewhere in my closet right now. How could I have possibly forgotten? Sirius stares as me as if I've killed someone. Why is he so mad? I just forgot! _Damn_. I'm not usually one to forget things.

'It's in my closet, I forgot to – '

'Great Jess! Fat lot of good it's doing there!' Sirius exclaims. 'Why didn't you give it to me!'

'I forgot!' I reply, truthfully.

'How can you forget?' Sirius asks, angrily. 'It's not as if every day they come to you, giving you notes to pass to me! Why are you even giving _her_ the notes, Bella?'

Bellatrix smirked. 'Aahh, Sirius dear, here I thought you trusted your little friends. Surely, you can understand why I thought it would be appropriate to give her the note.'

'You lying bitch.' Sirius retorts.

'Sirius, it's in my room, don't worry.' I say, reassuringly. 'I've been meaning to give it to you but – '

'Did you read it?' Sirius asks, almost crazily.

'What? Sirius, I – '

'DID YOU READ IT OR NOT?' Sirius roars.

I step back in shock. Bellatrix smirks but even she seems a bit confused about her cousin's unusual outburst. I shake my head slowly, frowning as he struggles to calm himself down. His breathing is ragged and he looks ready to physically harm the next person who speaks.

'Next time you want something, come to me. Leave my friends out of it.' Sirius hisses. 'I'll see you at Christmas, Bella.'

'Splendid!' Bellatrix replies, in a falsely sweet voice. 'I'll go owl Mother and Father now! Oh and Sirius, next time you take a girl out, you may not want to mortify her like that. I mean, sure, as your family, I know you're messed up, I mean look at what house you're in and the kind of people you befriend... oh wait, what was my point again?'

'Something about being a nosy bitch?' Sirius suggests. 'Anyways, I'm not taking her out. This isn't a date, she's not my type. We're friends, that's it.'

'At least you have some taste.' Bellatrix replies, smoothly. 'Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that you think she's a insufferable, overachieving tart. I mean, that's what you said the other day, right?'

'Sirius wouldn't say that.' I defend.

Bellatrix shrugs. 'He did, actually. Cissa and I found it quite funny but Andy went on to lecture – '

'Bellatrix, shut up! I said I'll see you at Christmas!' Sirius says, cutting her off.

Giving Sirius a fake smile, she turns around swiftly and walks down the corridor, heading Merlin knows where. Sirius doesn't ease up when she leaves and the two of us stand there, watching other students pass us by.

'You should've given me that letter.' Sirius says, stoically. 'You should've realized it might be something important.'

'Can we drop this Sirius?' I ask. 'I said I forgot. I'm sorry, I never meant to keep it away from you.'

'You're that self centred then, Jess?' Sirius asks. 'Since when?

'Probably around the same time I became an insufferable, overachieving tart.' I reply, giving Sirius a deadly look.

'I didn't mean that, I was just frustrated.' Sirius replies, looking guilty.

I feel like the round beneath me has disappeared, or like some vital organ has been ripped out of my body. Surely, hell has frozen over, otherwise, this does not make sense. Sirius Black, one of my best friends, would never speak of me in such a way. Not the same friend, who adores me to no end, defends me with all his honour and holds me close against his chest at night as if he'll never see me again.

'You actually said that?' I ask, calmly. 'Why?'

Sirius looks torn, as if considering whether or not he should lie to me.

'I just can't understand why you'd choose James over me.' Sirius says, slowly.

'You're kidding right?' I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

Sirius shakes his head, as if the thought itself is completely unheard of. He looks at me, just waiting for an answer. I cross my arms now, staring at the passersby, completely thankful that no one seems to be eavesdropping. As big of a school Hogwarts is, no one's business ever seems to stay their own.

'Maybe because James would never say something so awful about me.' I reply, indifferently. 'He cares about me, Sirius.'

'And I don't?' Sirius nearly snaps.

'I guess not. Evidently, when you're with us, you complain about your family. When you're with your family, you complain about us.' I say, shrugging. 'I don't care, Sirius. I get it, you get the best of both worlds.'

'If you actually think that, then you obviously don't get it.' Sirius says, shaking his head.

I run my hand through my hair, in slight frustration, knowing full well that Sirius isn't taking his eyes off me. I swear, he's barely even blinking.

'It's not as if you ever try to explain it to me.' I say. 'You freak out if I just get one note from your cousins.'

'My family life is private, Jess. You should know what that's like.' Sirius retorts.

'Yeah, but I haven't kept it secret from you!' I reply. 'You have no right, Sirius, to be so upset about this!'

'I suppose if it was James, he'd be understanding, am I right?' Sirius asks, before meanly adding, 'He's so incredible, isn't he, Jess? So much so that he turned you down.'

'Yeah, well now I'm turning _you_ down. Go find another date, Sirius.' I say, spitefully.

'Gladly.' Sirius replies.

We both turn away from each other; him back towards the common room, and me? Towards the staircase. I don't stop muttering to myself until I reach the fourth floor. With any luck, I'll find someone in the library to keep me busy. Hopefully Remus is there, I'm sure he'll be the most sympathetic. I haven't got the energy and strength to have a conversation with James right now, nor the patience and humour to talk to Peter.

'I thought you were on a date with Sirius?'

'I was just coming to look for you!' I say, smiling at Remus. 'I thought you'd be inside the library.'

'I was just heading there. I sped up when I saw you.' Remus replies. 'What's going on? Where's Sirius?'

I cross my arms and just sigh and Remus returns a knowing expression to me. I'm sure he can tell that I'm not in the mood to talk about whatever asinine thing Sirius did to ruin our date. I don't care, anyways. Sirius has his moods and we can deal with it later. I'm not even going to bother being mad at him or sulk about our ruined date. It's no secret that I thought something was going to go wrong. Granted, I didn't see this coming, but evidently, my life seems to seek constant drama now.

'Wanna take me out o a date, Remus?' I ask, pouting a little. 'I have nothing to do right now and I was really looking forward to doing _something_. Anything, really! It doesn't have to be super romantic or anything.'

Remus hesitates in the same way James did before. How do I even know that the reason behind his hesitation has got to do with Sirius? Talk about loyal friends, though sometimes they seem to forget that I'm their friend too and that my opinion actually counts for something.

'We got into a little argument over his family and then James came up.' I inform Remus. 'It was weird, and awful and strange and... I just want to get my mind off it, please Remus?'

'Yeah, sure. I wasn't going to do anything else anyways.' Remus says, offering me a kind smile.

'That's the spirit. Now, tell me what Remus Lupin does on his dates!' I say, excitedly.

Remus laughs. 'Remus Lupin doesn't go on dates, not often anyways.'

'Ah, I see. Does Remus Lupin like to talk in third person?' I ask.

'Yes, Remus Lupin quite enjoys talking in third person.' He replies.

'You know, I think it's about time I moved out of your dorm.' I tell Remus, as we begin to head for the stairs.

It's currently making its way towards us now and I can tell Remus is wondering what exactly he should say to me right now.

'Was the fight that bad?' Remus finally decides to ask.

'No, and it really wasn't much of a fight. We both just need to cool down. You know how Sirius is when it comes to his family.' I say. '_And_ you know how he is when it comes to me and guys. If it were up to him, he'd have me stay single forever.'

'He's just protective.' Remus says, honestly.

'I know but he's a bit _too_ protective. I know you, James and Peter don't approve of a lot of the guys I go on dates with, but you're not as overbearing as Sirius is.'

'Overbearing?' Remus asks, as we step onto the staircase.

'Yes, well, come on, surely you think it's a bit too much when he doesn't even approve of his own best friend?' I question. 'Who better than James?'

'Who worse than James?' Remus says, quietly.

I don't think he meant for me to hear him, so I don't make any reply to that. Do they something awful about James that I don't?

'Where are we going?' I ask him. 'Unless we're walking around aimlessly?'

'I have a place in mind.' Remus says, casually. 'Come on!'

'Remus, we're not going outside, are we?' I ask, mortified. 'As much I love winter nights, I'm not exactly in the right attire to step out right now! I'll freeze death!'

'Don't worry, stay close and I'll keep you warm. I'm not exactly wearing anything too warm either.' Remus says. 'Come, we'll make a run for it.'

Remus bolts and I follow him at once, staying as close as possible. He turns his head slightly and grins at me, as we trudge rather difficultly through the snow. It looks as if a snow storm is headed our way soon, probably within the next few days. I take the time to enjoy the grounds around me.

'Remus!' I call, coming to a stop.

He laughs at me, rather amused. 'I thought you were going to freeze.'

'Look, they already put the Christmas lights up!' I say, pointing around the grounds. 'It's beautiful! And look at the snow fall, have you ever seen it come down so elegantly?'

'Only you would call snow fall elegant.' Remus teases. 'It is quite nice out here, though. Look up the stars, Jess.'

I look up and my smile widens. I don't think there's a better place to look up and gaze at the stars than at Hogwarts. Our Astronomy Tower is especially popular because people swear it's the best view. I disagree with this, believing that being on actually Hogwarts grounds rivals anything from within a tower.

'You look really pretty too, Jess.' Remus says, before adding, 'you got all dressed up for Sirius?'

'He seemed pretty serious, excuse the pun, about the date.' I say, shrugging. 'He dressed up a bit too, in Muggle clothes. I should've gone with my gut and stuck with the thought that it would've been a disaster.'

'Sirius isn't really the dating kind, I mean he goes on dates, quite a lot of them, but... I guess he's not good with the romantic, friendly date kind of thing.' Remus says. 'I mean, according to him, you can just take a girl to the Astronomy Tower and she'll just fall in your arms, though I think that's a _slight_ exaggeration.'

'Yeah well, I appreciate whatever Sirius was trying to do, but he shouldn't force this on himself and he certainly shouldn't try to practise with me.' I tell Remus. 'Look I think... I was wrong when I started acting as Sirius did, you know, multiple dates, kissing every hot guy I can... I don't want that. I want what most girls my age want and most girls definitely don't want _my_ reputation.

Remus shrugs. 'You're not most girls.'

'I know, but I'm not _that_ girl, either.' I reply.

'I suppose Sirius has a lot more growing up to do.' Remus says, chuckling.

'Remus?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm kind of cold now.' I say, sheepishly.

He laughs and takes flight once more. I run after him, laughing as I do so, before we finally reach our destination.

'You brought me here?' I ask, astonished.

Remus nods his head. 'I couldn't think of any better place. Normally, I don't like coming here but I thought I'd make an exception for you.'

'How do you get in?' I ask.

'Watch this.' Remus says, before approaching the Whomping Willow.

I tense and hold my breath, before Remus grins, picks up a rather long stick and points at a knot of the trunk. I laugh as Remus jabs at it and the Whomping Willow freezes.

'Holy hell, that's amazing!' I exclaim, looking up at the now frozen tree with awe.

'Come, it's not going to stay frozen forever!' Remus exclaims, extending his hand.

I take it and he pulls me into a hole in the Whomping Willow's roots.

'This is the passageway.' Remus tells me.

'To the Shrieking Shack.' I add. 'Merlin, I've never been inside it!'

'No one else has either, besides Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, that is.' Remus replies. 'You're the second student to ever step foot inside... and hopefully the last.'

When the passageway ends, we end up in a hallway. It's dark and gloomy inside here and it reminds me of the late, dark and damp fall weather I hate so much. Even though I know it's not haunted, I still get a rather eerie feeling. I'm glad Remus hasn't let go of my hand.

'The feeling never really goes away.' Remus informs me. 'The feeling of dread, it just... stays with you.'

'I'm sorry, Remus.' I say, softly.

He shrugs. 'Don't be, it's only natural to feel that way, knowing what goes on in here.'

'Don't say that.' I say, abruptly. 'You talk about yourself as if you're a monster.'

Remus laughs rather bitterly at this. 'Go inside then and let me know if you really think I'm not a monster.'

Remus and I begin to climb the staircase and I take note of everything around me. There's broken and tattered furniture everywhere. I can see marks on the floors, on the wall, almost in every direction I look. Large, deep marks. Claw marks. It looks as if the place was ransacked and some brutal torture took place. I look at Remus carefully. I suppose though, some form of torture does take place.

'This is my _bedroom_, I suppose.' Remus says, gesturing for me to enter though a door.

I step inside and the first thing I notice is the rather large bed and the curtain surrounding it, practically in rags. I look around and notice more claw marks, and despite myself, I edge closer to the wall. Remus reluctantly follows and I let my fingertips run over the jagged marks left by his werewolf form.

Remus lets go of my hand rather abruptly, moving away from me as if he's been burned. I turn around, wanting to look him in the eye and reassure him, but he turns his back to me.

'I hate this place.' Remus declares. 'The painful transformations... I'm a _monster_.'

'You're not a monster! You're the last person in the world to fit the definition of monster!' I exclaim. 'You're the cleverest, most sensible and kindest person I've ever met! I mean, who else would've had the decency to befriend the likes of James, Sirius and Peter?'

'You're just saying that, Jess.' Remus says, quickly. 'It's cool to think of me as a werewolf, but to actually witness the kind of destruction I have caused... Jess, I could kill you without a moment of regret – '

'In your werewolf form! You can't help it, Remus! It's not your fault!' I insist. 'You never asked to be bitten as a child! You're completely innocent and it doesn't change who you are.'

'Being a werewolf changes everything!' Remus exclaims. 'You don't get it, Jess. I'm completely _alone_ in this. I hate myself for this, I _hate_ what I am.'

'Well I _love_ who you are and so the guys.' I tell him, sincerely. 'I can't pretend that I understand what you go through Remus, but if there any way I could make this easier for you, I would do it.'

Remus sighs and forces a smile onto his face. 'You know, you guys are the only friends I had all my life. I've always had to stay away from other kids. I'm not ungrateful, Jess, not the least bit. I can't even begin to tell you how amazing it is that I'm even here. You _have_, along with James Sirius and Peter, made this easier for me.'

'You know, my nails are pretty long, you think I can make marks like these?' I ask, wanting to lighten the mood.

It works and Remus begins to laugh, while nodding his head.

'Definitely Jess. Even a werewolf can't rival you.' Remus replies. 'This werewolf talk reminds me of something.'

'What?' I ask, heading over to him.

He turns to face me, looking away from the window that caught his attention for a few seconds.

'A little while back, I almost managed to convince James and Sirius that you were a vampire.' Remus says, laughing.

I pause, placing the most stricken expression on my face.

'How did you know?' I ask, feigning astonishment.

'I saw you trying to bite Sirius's neck the other day.' Remus says, casually.

'Oh... I wasn't trying to drink his blood that time.' I say, sheepishly.

'Yeah... I can't tell if you're joking anymore or not.' Remus replies.

I burst out laughing and Remus takes it as his cue to do the very same. The _date_ may have gotten off at a bad start, but I think we're starting to have fun now. Remus needs to have some nice memories in this place, then maybe he wouldn't find this place _as_ dreadful.

Hours later, I think Remus felt the same way.

'I'm glad I brought you here, Jess.' Remus says, sincerely.

'Me too. I think this may have been my favourite date as of yet.' I reply.

'We should probably head back.' Remus says, looking out the window again. 'You know I've heard people say the full moon is really great to look at. I've never actually been able to enjoy it.'

'You're not missing much.' I assure him. 'It's like the sun, but not as blinding.'

'Wanna head back?' Remus asks.

'We haven't got the map or James's cloak.' I remind him. 'Why don't we just stay here? Lucky for us, you've got a bed.'

'I've got _one_ bed.' Remus replies.

I laugh. 'You're kidding right?'

Remus hesitates. 'I'm just not used to have someone in my bed with me... while I sleep. Honestly, I don't know how you, James and Sirius do it.'

'We'll have plenty of space between us, Remus.' I assure him. 'Now put Sirius out of your mind and come to bed.'

I was beginning to think Remus would need a bit more persuasion, but to my surprise, he approaches his bed and calls me over.

'Goodnight Remus.' I say, lying down. 'Thank you for today.'

'I think I should be the one to thank you.' Remus says, chuckling. 'I never knew I could have so much in this place.'

'No Remus, really. Thank you for bringing me here, for trusting me with this.' I say.

Getting over his usual nervousness, Remus puts his arm around me, just as Sirius or James would do. I grin and close my eyes, letting beautiful sleep consume me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter Jessica moves out, reunites with Lily, finds out if Lucius is lying and loses her trust in one of the Marauders forever. Thanks for reading! And a bigger thank you for reviewing!

- Rosalie L.


	18. Caught in the Act

Bubs No. 2  
I don't think I updated soon enough, so sorry about that! If it makes you feel better though, I'm adding about five new chapters today.

I mention the name of every reviewer at the top of the page! The least I could do I reply and interact with my wonderful reviewers. Since they make me so happy, that is.

Oh, homework. I know how you feel. It ruins my life. And keeps me away from my writing.

I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I told you one of these days I was going to add a whole bunch of chapters to this story! It'll move it along and keep me writing. And... I have to admit, it may a small bribe to tide you over if I don't update for a long time. My apologies. As always though, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'Jessica, please don't leave just yet.' James begs, for the hundredth time. 'You know Sirius didn't mean what he said!'

'I know, James but I really think I overstayed my welcome. It's just not right that I should continue to share a room with four guys.' I reply, simply. 'Merlin knows I'd be expelled if any of the teachers found out.'

'But what about your fight with Lily? She kicked you out remember?' James says, with a note of desperation.

'I'll invite myself back in.' I reply, casually. 'Anyways, you guys are all right, I should really work things out with Lily.'

'No, you should continue fighting and stay here!' James exclaims.

I quirk my left eyebrow up at James.

'I just... I don't want you to go, Jess.' James finally admits. 'None of do. We love having you here and you know Sirius will be crushed if he comes back and notices all your stuff is gone.

'Actually James, I think he'll see it coming.' I tell him, honestly. 'Anyways, it's not the end of the world. It's not as if we're all fighting, once again. I just don't think I can stay here, knowing that you guys made a pact not to date me. It's really unfair, you know. I should've been a part of that decision and – '

'We didn't make a pact not to date you!' James interrupts.

'Sirius blew up at me for almost sleeping with you – '

'Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that!' James says, suddenly hysterical. 'Why, _why, _WHY would you tell him that?'

'To be honest, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to!' I reply. 'Admit it, you guys made a pact and Sirius got mad because you broke it by almost sleeping with me. _Then_ he found out Remus took me on a date and he flips out once again!'

'You shouldn't have done that either!' James says. 'Especially not on the same day you were supposed to be having a date with Sirius!'

'Why is it that Sirius can date me but you guys can't?' I ask, crossing my arms.

James takes his eyes off of me and runs his hand through his hair. He looks everywhere around the room except at me. I bet he's wishing he never brought it up now. I _need_ some answers though. How is it fair that they can decide who I can and can't date? If I want to see one of them, I should be free to do so and they should be free to reciprocate. As I told Lily once before, I'd be lying if I never saw myself dating at least one of the Marauders.

'Jess, I really can't have this conversation with you.' James finally says, though very quietly.

'That's fine, James. Just know that this isn't just going to go away because you ignore it.' I tell him. 'So just keep making your excuses all you want. If you don't want to be honest with me, then fine. If you want to keep using Lily as an excuse, even better!'

'I told you it's got nothing to do with her!' James replies, finally looking at me. 'At least I can be that honest!'

'Not honest enough Jamsie.' I reply, forcing myself to smile at him. 'I don't need you to confirm that you guys made a pact. But in the last little while, I've gotten three out of four of you to nearly break it. Just take a moment to think how you'd feel if one day you woke up and found out that one of you _did_ break it. Now think about how you'd feel if you realize that person wasn't you and you completely blew your chance.'

'Always so forward, aren't we, Jess?' James says, with a sigh. 'With all this honesty in the air, tell me, why is it that we were all fighting a few months back? Care to enlighten me on that deep, hidden secret of yours?

'Wow, and you wonder why I don't want to stay here with you guys anymore.' I say, shaking my head.

'Why me, Jessica?' James blurts out. 'Why not Sirius? Why not Remus or Peter?'

'Who's being forward now, James?' I ask, forcing myself to smirk.

'Forget it.' James grumbles.

He walks over to his bed and begins throwing some of my clothes at me. I guess he decided to help me pack. I stuff my clothes into a large bag, not caring about folding them. I think I'd like to get out of here before Remus, Peter and Sirius show up or else I may be cornered and bullied into staying by the four of them.

'Give me the map.' I demand.

'They can track you down no matter what.' James mumbles. 'Leaving in a hurry won't stop them from ambushing you. They know where your dorm is, after all.'

'James!' I exclaim in frustration.

He reluctantly pulls the Marauders Map from the pocket of his robes and passes it over to me.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' I say, as I tap the map.

The ink starts to appear before me and James goes back to flinging clothes at me. I don't even think he's throwing just my clothes at me anymore.

'Stop it!' I squeal. 'I can't concentrate if you're throwing stuff at me!'

'That's the point, Jessy baby.' James replies, snickering.

Touché. I hate Jessy just as much as he hates Jamsie. Though I really do think Jamsie is a cute name. Anyway, I'm never going to locate any of the others if I keep getting hit by clothes!

'Find them?' James asks, throwing a huge pile of sweaters at me.

'Not yet.' I say, before toppling to the ground.

'You hurt?' James asks, as I push the pile of clothes off me.

'No, but I'm about to injure you!' I reply, huffing.

He grins at me, innocently and there's a mischievous glint in his eyes as if he's daring me to do so. Before I retaliate, however, something catches me eye.

'James, what does it mean when there's one dot but there are two people's names written?' I ask, slowly.

I can already feel my heart racing. I don't push myself off the floor to stand up but stare at the map, completely dumbfounded. It can't be...

'You know what it means Jess.' James says, shrugging.

'Enlighten me.' I whisper.

'Well, in most cases, they're shagging.' James says, grinning. 'But you know, it just means they're on top of one another. They could be tickling each other, standing on another's shoulders – '

I have to check this out!' I say, abruptly.

'I didn't think walking in on people was your thing!' James teases.

'Come on!' I say, urgently.

I pull James with me and he staggers slightly. I ignore his protests and questions, practically dragging him with me. Eventually, however, he complies and when I start running, he follows me.

'Jessica, slow down already!' James exclaims. 'I think I've already knocked over more people these last few seconds than I've ever done in my life... in fact I'm pretty sure I knocked over a teacher too!'

'James, this is important.' I say, coming to an abrupt halt.

James, being James, runs straight into me. He holds on to me before I can topple over, thankfully.

'They're in here.' I whisper.

'Who?' James questions. 'Come on, who are we walking in on?'

'You'll see.' I say, raising my wand. 'Alohomara.'

I hope I'm wrong. I hope to Merlin that I'm wrong and that I'm merely going to make a fool of myself. My humiliation will be nothing compared to that kind of betrayal.

I shove the door open and barge in rather noisily, wanting to get everyone's attention. My worst fear is, unfortunately confirmed.

'Oh, bloody hell...' James says, astonished.

'Jessica!' Fabian exclaims, trying to get dressed.

'You son of a bitch.' I growl.

'I can explain!' Fabian says, slightly panicked.

I bolt out of there quickly though. I don't _need_ an explanation! I caught him cheating and the only thing I need to do right now is find Alice. I can't believe he would do this to her, to _Alice_, of all people. I always thought he was different from the rest. He always treated Alice with the utmost love and respect. I cannot believe it. This is going to break her heart.

'Jess, stop!' James says, catching up to me.

He pulls me into a random classroom and closes the door. I try pushing past him, but apparently, he's much stronger than me.

'What are you doing?' I finally ask. 'I have to tell Alice!'

'You have to calm down.' James says, gently.

He looks as if he doesn't know what to do. I don't blame him, this isn't really his area of expertise. I mean Quidditch, sure. Acing a class? No problem. Pulling pranks, getting revenge and charming your way out of trouble? His area of expertise. How to be a tremendous friend? He's got it covered. When it comes to relationship though, he hasn't got a clue.

'Maybe you should give him a chance to explain.' James says, hesitating.

'What's there to explain James? He's fucking another girl! You saw it with your own eyes!' I exclaim. 'He's cheating on my best friend!'

'Okay, but you can't just go running to Alice, all hysterical and blurt this news out to her.' James says. 'I think you should give Fabian a chance to do it. Alice deserves the truth from him.'

'Fabian looked me straight in the eye and told me he wasn't cheating on Alice.' I say, firmly. 'What makes you think he'll tell Alice the truth?'

'Well, now that you caught him, you can let him know that if doesn't come clean to Alice, you will.' James replies. 'Just... this isn't your relationship, Jessica. Don't get involved unless you absolutely have to.'

I shake my head at James. 'As her friend, it's my duty to inform her of this... but I see what you mean. I'll give Fabian a chance to tell Alice the truth, but if he doesn't, or if her sugar coats it, I'm telling her.'

James nods his head. 'Why don't you and I find Fabian right now?'

I sigh in frustration, but reluctantly leave the room with James.

* * *

'You need to lighten up.' Peter says, coming to sit beside me. 'You've been sulking all day and it can't be good for you, Jess. Come join us. We've got plenty of food here.'

'As much as I enjoy comfort food, I just won't be able to relax until I see Alice.' I murmur. 'God, she must be in so much pain right now. I should with her right now, just comforting her. _I'm_ not the one who needs comfort here.'

'Well, Fabian said he's gonna talk to her, right?' Peter says. 'We'll return to the common room tonight and you can see and console her then.'

'I don't know why James told you guys anyways.' I say, sighing. 'If Alice found out you guys knew before her, she'd be incredibly pissed off.'

'Well, if James didn't tell us, then Sirius, Remus and I would be surrounding you right now, annoying the hell out of you until you told us.' Peter says. 'Or you know, cursed us.'

I smile a little at this. Their concern for me is really touching but I don't think I'll feel the least bit okay until I actually see Alice. I should be thankfully though, at least she'll have Lily to comfort her. I feel like I've failed a friend. I look towards James and Sirius, frowning just a little bit now. Nothing could tear those two away from each other. James would never abandon Sirius in his time of need, and Sirius would never abandon James either.

'Guys, tell me I can go find Alice now?' I ask. 'I feel like a prisoner. We've been in the kitchen for hours and I haven't eaten a thing. I'm too anxious to eat. _Please_ tell me I can go talk to Alice now.'

James sighs, walking over to me. 'Well, we've given Fabian more than enough time. I think it's safe to say that Alice now knows the truth. Come, we'll go with you.'

I don't waste any time leaving the kitchen. Sirius comes by my side, laughing at my need to hurry.

'You know, Alice is strong. She _will_ be fine.' Sirius informs me. 'I know this will be hard for her, but she has good friends, like you.'

'You mean insufferable friends like me.' I tease.

Sirius laughs and shakes his head. 'I'm sorry for ruining our date.'

I shrug. 'I saw it coming.'

'You've got so much faith in me.' Sirius says, feigning hurt.

'Watch the staircase!' I exclaim.

Sirius jumps back and I laugh, running up the stairs. Sirius will believe anything if I say it in a panicked voice.

'I'm going to throw you off the staircase one of these days.' Sirius grumbles, running up to catch up with me.

'But then who would you go on dates with?' I ask, smirking.

'Very true.' Sirius replies, flinging his arm around me.

'Gillywater!' Sirius says, enthusiastically, as we reach the Fat Lady.

She opens up for us and Sirius and I enter, with the other boys not too far behind us. As we enter the circular room, we're greeted by a fairly crowded common room, but that's not what bugs me. Sitting on the armchairs was Lily, who was looking through a magazine and Lily and Fabian, who look much too delighted for a couple that I thought would have been broken up by now. Alice actually squeals with delight, as Fabian tickles her, evidently unaware of my presence.

'That's it, I won't keep my mouth shut any longer!' I declare, storming towards them.

Lily puts down her magazine and Fabian freezes as he finally notices me. I pull out my wand, without really thinking and Alice yells out in shock.

'JESSICA!' She screams.

'Okay, let's just calm down!' Sirius says, pulling my wand hand aside.

My spell hits the ceiling and a little rubble with a lot of dust falls over us. Sirius begins to cough and I do the same, before Remus uses his common sense and clears the air.

'What's the matter with you?' Alice asks, shocked.

'YOU!' I yell, pointing to Fabian. 'Tell her _now_, or I will!'

'Okay, think about what you're doing!' Sirius says, restraining me. 'You're in a common room full of people! Perhaps this isn't the best time to do this, Jess!'

'Okay, then make them go away!' I demand. 'You guys can make anything happen, so do it!'

'Jess, you shouldn't do this... not like this.' Remus says. 'Just give Fabian a chance to – '

'I gave him a chance, Remus! I gave him _hours_.' I reply angrily. 'I'm not keeping this a secret anymore! I can't just _lie_ like this, I'm not him!'

'Jessica, just calm down.' Peter says, a little quietly. 'Let's just go upstairs to our dormitory.'

'What's going on?' Alice asks, before turning to Fabian. 'What is she talking about?'

'Tell her!' I say, viciously.

I'm tempted to pull out my wand again. I will never look at Fabian the same way ever again. He's a cowardly, lying, cheating bastard. He can't even own up to what he did and tell Alice the truth, after I gave him the chance to do it too! And why aren't the boys helping me? Why are they taking _his_ side! That's preposterous.

'Jessica, please, let's just go!' James begs. 'This isn't going to end up well. Please, Jess.'

I turn to the four of them, my eyes narrowing.

'You guys have such pretty faces, don't make me break them!' I threaten.

'James puts up his hands in defeat. 'Fine. We gave him time. Tell her if you want.'

I look to Fabian, waiting for him to intervene. He's been quiet this entire time, staring at the five of us with pleading eyes. He hasn't looked at Alice since he saw me. He can't bring himself to look into his girlfriend's eyes, no matter how much she asks him.

'If you don't tell me what's going on...' Alice says, her voice quavering. 'Then I'll go off with Jessica and _she'll_ tell me the truth.'

'Can... Can we talk somewhere privately?' Fabian asks, his face draining colour.

'No!' I exclaim.

'Jessica, this isn't your fight!' Sirius says, pulling me back. 'Leave them alone to talk.'

'No!' Lily says, jumping off her seat. 'From what I heard, Jessica gave him a chance to explain and he didn't. If she wants to stay, then I think she has every right.'

'Alice, please.' Fabian says, grabbing a hold of her hand.

Without even hesitating, Alice shakes her head.

'Anything you want to say, you can say it in front of them... but I would appreciate it if the common room was cleared.' Alice says, looking towards the boys.

I look to Sirius with pleading eyes.

'I really need you guys to be here with me right now.' I say, softly.

'I don't know.' Sirius says, shaking his head. 'That remark about breaking my face really hurt my feelings.'

I stare at him, dumbfounded.

'Not a good time?' He asks.

I shake my head. 'No.'

Sirius nods his head and goes off to James, Remus and Peter, who at once, starts spreading across the common room, each of them using their own tricks to clear the area. I'm sure threats of pranks were involved, as well as promised dates, charming methods of persuasion, lots of lying and pledges of all kinds. They may be in Fabian's side in this matter, for some weird reason, but at least I know I can always count on them.

Meanwhile, Fabian continues to try and persuade Alice. I don't interrupt him and neither does Lily, but I know Alice is really torn. How do you choose between the boyfriend and the best friends? I know Lily is wondering the same thing. She kind of picked Snape over me, even when he's not her boyfriend. From the look in her eyes, I can tell she's regretting it. In fact, I know she's been regretting it for quite some time. I know how she feels, I'm always torn between them and the Marauders. I hope the very same situation never arises with Malfoy.

'Done.' Sirius says, coming by my side.

James does the same and takes my hand in his. He squeezes it comfortingly, as Remus and Peter make their way towards us. Remus goes to stand beside Lily and Peter goes with him. I'm ready, at any second, to pull away from James and run over to Alice.

'Well, what is it?' Alice asks, her voice stronger than I would've imagined.

Being in Gryffindor is a godsend.

I can tell Fabian is nervous. His fists are clenched and so is his jaw. He's sweating out of nervousness, but he too, is a Gryffindor. He takes a deep breath and sucks it up.

'It's over, Alice.' Fabian starts.

'You idiot.' I scoff.

'Let them do this.' James says to me.

Alice should be the one to break up with Fabian, though! She should be the one to leave him, after what he did. Fabian has no right to do this, Alice has been the _perfect_ girlfriend to him! I can't stand this. Alice's face crumples slightly in pain and I know she's just forcing herself to stay calm. This isn't fair. How am I supposed to watch this guy just break my best friend's heart and not do a thing?

'I did something stupid, Alice.' Fabian continues. 'Something I wish I didn't do, not because I regret my actions, but because I did it at the wrong time.'

Sirius grabs a hold of my arm, as if knowing I wouldn't be able to prevent myself from lunging at Fabian.

'What did you do, Fabian?' Alice asks, calmly.

'I slept with Yvonne Jenkins... several times.' Fabian says, bluntly.

Lily places her hand over her mouth, in shock. Remus places a comforting hand on her shoulder and I have to literally force myself to look at Alice. As I expected, her face fell completely. I have never seen Alice look so crestfallen in my entire life. She looks so hopelessly betrayed.

I try break free from Sirius and James, but they both tighten their hold on me. I can't even bring myself to speak, or attack them, in an attempt to reach Alice. Lily, too looks like she's being restrained by Remus.

'How long?' Alice asks, tears streaming down her face.

'You want the truth?' Fabian asks, tearing his gaze away from Alice.

'Yes.' Alice replies, her voice trembling. '_How long_?'

He looks briefly at James and Sirius, before directing his attention to Remus and Peter.

'Since one of the guys told me you had feelings for someone else too.' Fabian says.

Lily moves away from Remus and Peter so fast, I almost didn't see it. Sirius and James let go of me as if they feared I would go ballistic on them if they didn't. I practically run to Lily's side, staring between the four of them in shock.

_They told_.

Alice lets out a miserable cry and I momentarily forget about my own feeling of betrayal. Lily and I are at her side within seconds, as Fabian continues to speak.

'This breakup should have happened before. We should've seen it coming.' Fabian says, sighing. 'I never meant to hurt you Alice, but it seems we both wanted it to end. As Jessica phrased it before, we were just too cowardly.'

'N-No more.' Alice begs, speaking barely above a whisper.

Lily looks to Fabian, the venom clear in her eyes. 'If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now. If she wants to talk to you later, she will. Until then, stay away from her.'

Fabian nods, before sending an apologetic look towards the boys. He starts to leave, but very reluctantly. He actually looks pained that he caused his now ex-girlfriend so much hurt.

'I really am sorry, Alice.' Fabian says, sadly. 'You're an amazing girl and you'll make some lucky guy really happy one day. Forgive me... when you can.'

Alice continues to cry, very deeply as Fabian leaves for good. The common room is echoing with her cries and the sound of it is quite deafening. Lily, who's the most empathetic person I know, looks as if she wants to join Alice. Fabian was Alice's first real relationship and now he's her first real heartbreak.

I hug Alice tightly and she cries on both Lily and me, hugging us both as if her life depended on it. Unlike the two of them, I don't want to cry the least bit, I want to get even. I want revenge. I want Fabian to feel as horrible as Alice does.

'Jessica – '

'I'm not dealing with you guys now.' I say, angrily.

Lily and Alice both look at the boys the same way I am. Even through her tears, I can tell Alice wants to scream at them. Lily's turning red, as if she's holding herself back from doing so. We all know we can talk to the boys later. Right now, our number one priority is Alice's broken heart. I don't know which one of the boys went to Fabian, or if they all did it. I can't bring myself to look at any of them.

With a lot of effort, Alice forces herself off the couch. Lily and I follow her, the three of us not looking back as we start to make our way through the door and up the spiralling staircase, before heading into our dormitory.

* * *

Alice cried herself to sleep that night. Lily was asleep seconds after Alice was, her eyes closing just as her head hit the pillow. I had stayed up all night, letting my thoughts roam free in my bed. I couldn't have slept even if I tried. When it's six o'clock, I start getting dressed. I know Alice won't be going to class and as we discussed, Lily will be staying with her. Breakup or not, no one would believe that the three of us got sick. Although if someone took a look at us, they might believe it. I take an entire hour to get ready. I apply my makeup more heavily than usual, trying to cover up for my lack of sleep.

I head down the stairs at seven, with my bag flung over my shoulder. There are a few people in the common room, but I think most of them are either still sleeping or are in the Great Hall eating breakfast. I see Sirius sitting on my favourite armchair, looking intensely into the fireplace. I pause, for longer than I intended, as I take in Sirius's appearance. He's looks just as tired as me, but that's not what's bothers me. He has bruises, several of them covering his face and his arms.

He turns a few moments later and catches me looking at him.

'We fought it out.' Sirius explains. 'Found out who told Fabian.'

And here I thought they were all going to avoid the topic.

'How's Alice?' Sirius asks me.

I go to take my seat beside him, as he scoots over to make room for me.

'Inconsolable.' I reply, shaking my head. 'She cried herself to sleep. She was up most of the night crying.'

'I'm sorry.' Sirius says, not taking his eyes off me.

His gaze seems to be burning a hole into me. Or maybe I'm just that tired.

'You should've slept in today.' Sirius says, with concern. 'You look tired.'

'So do you.' I reply. 'And I reckon I look a great deal better than you.'

He doesn't smile like I expect him to.

'Who was it?' I ask, determined not to let silence fall between the two of us.

'It doesn't matter.' Sirius says, dismissively.

I almost believe that I didn't hear that right. It _doesn't_ matter? It certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting, nor is it the answer that I deserve! I swear the tension in the air can actually kill someone. Sirius tries, in vain to console me, rubbing my leg comfortingly. I jump up from the couch angrily and he does the same, towering over me slightly. For a brief second, he reminds me of Malfoy.

But then his eyes soften with kindness, in a way Malfoy's never do.

'Tell me, Sirius.' I say, calmly. 'You say you fought it out, so tell me who it is!'

Sirius shakes his head. 'It doesn't matter who it is.'

'Of course it matters! One of you guys _betrayed_ me!' I exclaim, hurt. 'That information was supposed to stay a secret! No one was ever supposed to find out!'

'We discussed this last night and we all agree that Fabian had a point.' Sirius says, simply. 'He was wrong to do what he did, but we understand _why_ he did it.'

'No! _Nothing_ excuses what he did!' I say, defending my friend's honour. 'Alice really cared about him!'

'Yeah, and evidently, she cares about someone else too. I know she's your friend, Jess, but Fabian is _our_ friend. He deserved to know the truth about Alice.' Sirius retorts. 'Things ended badly, but this is _not_ our fight. We all did what we had to for our friends.'

'What, by betraying another friend's secret?' I ask, angrily.

'Sometimes you just have to do that.' Sirius says, bluntly. 'I know you don't understand it but – '

'No, I don't understand!' I exclaim. 'Whoever told Fabian Alice's secret is a traitor and as far as I'm concerned, you're all traitors for siding with him!'

'You have _no_ right to say that.' James cuts in.

He looks as angry as I feel. I then notice Remus and Peter, as well. I can't believe I didn't even notice them coming downstairs.

'I have every right in the world!' I nearly yell.

'I told you this wasn't your fight!' James yells. 'I told you to leave this alone! It's between Fabian and Alice! It's got nothing to do with us!'

Much calmer than James and me, Peter speaks up.

'Jessica we would never do anything to hurt you – '

'I've heard that far too many times this year.' I say, cutting him off. 'But here I am, standing before the four of you, hurt once more!'

'And how do we think we feel, standing before you, forced to gang up on you like this?' Remus asks. 'We're sorry Alice got hurt, Jess. We really are. But none of us here did anything wrong. We didn't betray you.'

'It was a secret.' I repeat.

'But it wasn't your secret, Jess!' Sirius says, frustrated.

I shake my head. 'But what if it was?'

'Jessica, we would never – '

'How would you guys feel if your secrets were out?' I ask, staring at the four of them unwaveringly.

'Well, Jess, we trust you.' Peter says, clearly. 'The only question here is whether or not you trust us.'

The common room goes so quiet, I swear I can hear each individual person's heartbeat. Looking between the four of them, I can't tell who gave Alice's secret away. They all formed a united front against me, each holding the same expressions. Guiltless, but hurt. Strong, but vulnerable. Determined, but in need of reassurance.

'You've made it very clear this year that you don't.' James says, finally breaking the silence.

'James, how would you feel if someone let Sirius's secret out?' I ask him. 'Let's say that neither of you two were the ones to tell Fabian Alice's secret. Imagine now though, that whoever did, went around the school telling people about Sirius's home life. How would you feel, James, knowing one of your best friends betrayed Sirius?

'That's different.' Sirius says, quickly.

'How?' I ask, rounding on Sirius. 'Wouldn't it be best id that person went to a teacher and informed him or her of how you're treated at home?'

Sirius turns very pale. I'm not sure if it's from anger, frustration or embarrassment. I can see though, that I got through to James. We all may be best friends, but I know James holds Sirius at a higher priority than the rest of us. Sirius is like his brother, his ultimate best friend. They've known each other from the very second they stepped onto the train their very first year. They have a relationship that I'm sure none of us will every truly understand.

'Jessica, can I speak to you in private?' James requests.

'Prongs!' Sirius exclaims, horrified.

Peter stares at James in shock and Remus looks slightly nervous.

'You can't!' Peter insists.

'James, we had an agreement!' Remus reminds him.

Normally I would smile at this, but the situation is too dire. I'm mentally congratulating myself, though. I have broken the Marauder's united front.

'Just trust me.' James says, pulling me side.

Remus, Peter and Sirius don't take their eyes off us for once second. It makes me tense to know that they're watching us so closely. James too, looks less than comfortable, but I'm glad he understands, even if it took a little longer than I would've liked.

James takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He does this for a few seconds, as if it will give him the courage to speak.

'Jessica, _please_.' James begs. 'If you have _any_ feelings for me at all, you'll leave this alone.'

Cheap shot.

_And very blunt._

Two can play at that game.

'Fine, James, I'll leave it alone.' I say, giving him my word. 'But if you have _any_ feelings for _me_, you'll tell me who it was.'

'Peter.' James tells me, at last.

I try not to react. I don't glare at Peter or run over to yell and curse him, like I want to. I gave James my word, after all. I just don't think Alice would be as forgiving.

'Thank you, James.' I say, sincerely.

'One more thing.' James says, before sighing. 'Nothing can _ever_ become of this. You can't tell any of them either, okay? Not Peter, not Remus and not Sirius.'

'So you do have a pact.' I say, crossing my arms.

James looks away from me and turns his attention to the boys, briefly. 'Sort of.'

'I do trust you guys.' I tell him. 'Despite everything that's happened this year, I trust you.'

'Good cause I'm trusting you to keep your feelings to yourself.' James says. 'And my mine too.'

I shrug. 'What feelings?'

James smiles at me, forcibly and we start to make out way to the boys. We don't give them an explanation, as I'm sure James will do that later. I don't know what to make out of the Peter situation, but I'm sure I'll think of something.

As for the other thing, well, I'm pretty damn good at keeping my feelings to myself.


	19. Words that Can't be Unheard

'Shouldn't you be in class?'

'I'm ahead in my Ancient Runes class.' I reply. 'Come down from there! I'm going to break my neck from craning it upwards. Anyways shouldn't _you_ be in class?'

'Defence Against the Dark Arts class was cancelled.' Barty answers, giving me a huge grin.

'So you thought you'd come and spy on me?' I ask, crossing my arms. 'I've been sitting under this tree for nearly an hour.'

'It's nice to see you too, Jess!' Barty replies, sarcastically. 'Anyways, I thought you were going to leave any second. I mean, who the hell stays outside on a cold day like this? Only you would sit on the snowy grounds, acting as if it was still summer.'

He jumps from the tree, landing with ease. He doesn't take that grin off his face and comes to sit beside me. He looks the exact same as I last saw him, albeit he's probably a bit taller now. Here he is though, as impeccably dressed as always... though that's mostly out of habit.

'So you spent a whole hour just watching me?' I ask, shaking my head. 'It took you that long to catch on?'

'It wasn't just him!'

A second person jumps of the tree I'm currently sitting under. I look from the two of them and sigh. Obviously, they want something from me. I wonder if their class really got cancelled or not. I mean, even if they did, as Barty previously mentioned, it's freezing outside!

'Well, Regulus, Barty, is there something you need?' I ask them, not at all amused by their antics.

'Just wanted to spend time with my fellow... schoolmate.' Regulus replies, smirking. 'I'm surprised Sirius isn't with you!'

'He doesn't take Ancient Runes.' I say. 'You know that, Regulus. He's busy in Divination.'

'Why didn't you take Divination?' Barty asks, me frowning. 'Next year, I'm taking every course there is and I'm going be top in all my classes.'

'If you can beat me, that is.' Regulus retorts.

'Oh, I will.' Barty replies, grinning. 'So Jess, how's it going?'

'Barty, I know that look in your eye. What did you do?' I ask him, accusingly.

'He didn't do anything.' Regulus insists. 'Though, I don't see why you'd care... _Mudblood_.'

Regulus grins from ear to ear and cocks his head to the side. Barty flashes me an innocent grin and my mouth falls open in shock. Regulus looks much too pleased for his own good. I haven't talked to Barty since the summer and I barely ever speak to Regulus! No wonder they want to talk to me now!

'BARTY, YOU DIDN'T!' I yell, before lunging at him.

I'm surprised he didn't see this coming. I've known him since he was five years old, after all. Other than the boys, as well as Alice and Lily, I'm sure he knows me better than anyone. Despite the fact that I want to, I don't start attacking Barty, but he does try to fight me off him.

'Jess, let me explain!' Barty yells. 'Get off me! Regulus, get her off!'

Regulus stands over us, evidently amused by Barty and me. He laughs as his friend tries to defend himself, standing over us, with a lazily grin plastered on his face.

'Jessica, I'm sorry! Come on, let me explain!' Barty whines.

I sigh and finally allow Barty to sit back up. I couldn't exactly kill him without getting in troube with the Ministry, after all.

'Look, I was talking to Regulus one day and he mentioned something about you being Muggleborn.' Barty replies, shrugging. 'I thought he was just joking and it just slipped out that you weren't.'

'This is your second year and you didn't realize that people think i'm Muggleborn?' I exclaim.

Barty shrugs innocently. 'Must've forgotten.'

'He won't tell me what family you're part of though.' Regulus says, rolling his eyes. 'So my brother has been hanging around a Pureblood all this time? Does he know?'

'Regulus, you can't tell _anyone_ this.' I say, completely frustrated. 'And of course Sirius knows but I've barely told anyone else. This is a secret, and a very important one. Furthermore, I never tell anyone I'm Muggleborn, they just assumed and I'd prefer to keep it that way. I can't have – '

'Relax, Jess, he won't tell.' Barty says, waving it off. 'Regulus won't tell anyone... cause he's afraid to get his arse kicked.'

Regulus snorts. 'As if. I can't believe this. No wonder you two get along so well... I always wondered.'

'Being pureblood has nothing to do with us getting along. Anyways, I'm STILL shocked that you were ever put into Slytherin.' I add. 'I always thought you'd be in Gryffindor with me.'

'What can I say?' reply says, shrugging. 'Ambition runs in the family.'

Regulus and Barty exchange a look I don't understand while normally I wouldn't care, it makes me feel a little uneasy. It's as if they both know something that should be kept away from me. I don't know how I feel about Barty about being friends with Sirius's little brother. i've had a whole year to deal with it, but Barty's choice of friends still make me feel... odd.

'Anyways, it's been good talking to you but I think I'll head back to my common room.' I say, quickly.

'Why? Stay and hang out.' Barty says, as I stand up. 'Unless you don't want to be seen with Slytherins?'

Now how in Merlin's name am I supposed to answer that? Regulus smirks, staring at the two of us in with a haughty look. He reminds me all too much of Sirius in some ways and yet in others, I swear they couldn't be any different. Is it weird for me to think that although their smirks look the same, the feeling I get from them is different? I must be imagining it. After all, I rather... like Regulus. I might be biased since he's Sirius's brother, but then again... maybe not. I mean, I abhor the rest of his family... minus Andromeda.

'Well technically, we shouldn't be seen with Mudbloods either.' Regulus points out. 'But in the long run, _we're_ not breaking any rules.'

'Muggleborn.' I correct.

Regulus shrugs as if he couldn't care less. I suppose he couldn't. Even after all these weeks, Malfoy still can't bring himself from saying that god awful word.

'Look guys, I really have to go.' I tell them, before standing up. 'My friends will be out of class soon and they'll be wondering where I am.'

'If you're worried about getting caught with Slytherins, don't sweat it.' Barty says.

'That's not what I – '

'Yeah, I mean, it looks like Sirius already spotted you.' Regulus interrupts. 'He doesn't look very happy, does he?'

I was hoping Regulus was just messing with me, but as I turn around, I can clearly see Sirius approaching us. Regulus was right, too. He doesn't look too pleased with the current situation. He looks right through me for the moment, but glares intensely at Regulus, as if mentally silently cursing him for even coming near me.

'Hey!' I greet, more cheerfully than usual.

'Hello love.' Sirius says, putting a protective arm around me, as if I actually need protecting from second year Slytherins. 'What's going on here?'

'Well, I was just – '

'Actually, I need to speak to Regulus about something first.' Sirius interrupts. 'But I'll see you around dinner time?'

I shake my head. 'No, I really should be Alice. She's not doing so well.'

'Well, I'll come sit with you then.' Sirius replies, casually.

'Jeez, it isn't as if we're trying to kill her.' Barty snorts. 'Protective, aren't you?'

'Who the hell are you?' Sirius snaps.

Barty extends his hand towards Sirius. 'Bartemius Crouch Junior.'

Sirius, who never pays any attention to the sorting at the beginning of the year, stares at me, evidently shocked.

'Crouch's son?' He question. 'He has a son in _Slytherin_?'

'Yes.' I reply, testily. 'And he's a friend of my family, remember? i swear you never pay attention to anything! I talk to him all the time... even last year!'

'Doesn't ring a bell but jeez, here I thought my family was messed up.' Sirius murmurs.

'Look, Barty and I will get out of your hair. You can speak to Regulus and I'll see you later.' I tell Sirius, as Barty scowls at him.

He pulls his hand away, letting his dislike of Sirius show. What a shame too. I've always spoken so highly of the Marauders whenever I saw him during the holidays. Now, within seconds, he seems to have indefinitely decided that he detests Sirius, and probably the rest of the Marauders by association.

'Maybe you should go check on Alice.' Sirius suggests. ki've always tried to keep them form meeting, just in case this sort of thing happens.

'What? Instead of spending time with me?' Barty asks. 'You think my _evil_ Slytherin ways will rub off on her?'

Regulus starts sniggering at this and I can see Sirius clench his jaw. A part of me wants to believe that since they're second years, they still don't understand the intensity of the rivalries between our houses yet... but that's impossible. I was well aware of it before I even got sorted.

'You know, I've known her a lot longer than you have.' Barty points out. 'I know her inside out. Continue your stupid jealousy act all you like, Black, cause Jessica here won't ever give you the time of day.'

'Okay, Bartemius, that's enough.' I say, pulling him away from Sirius. 'I think it's time we head back to the castle.'

'You're right about these Gryffindors, Regulus.' Barty says, shaking his head. 'They think they're better than they are, except Jess, of course.'

Regulus laughs, as Sirius grows paler with anger. Barty just shoots me an innocent smile.

'Sirius, it's fine.' I tell him, sighing. 'Just have a word with your brother about me as well. Barty told him my secret.'

'Accidently!' Barty defends.

'Let's go.' I say, laughing.

Sirius, however doesn't look the slightest bit amused. In fact, he looks even angrier at my newest revelation. Barty just smirks triumphantly and I know him well enough to know that this whole scenario was staged.

'I can't believe you, Barty!' I exclaim, pushing him away from me. 'It's barely been a year and you're acting exactly like the rest of them!'

Barty shrugs. 'It was Regulus's idea. He deserves it anyways. You may hold him on a pedestal, Jess, but I've heard enough about Black to not think the same. He's just a Slytherin who got placed in Gryffindor.'

'Just be careful who you trust, Barty.' I say, sighing. 'I'd love to stay and talk, but I really do have to go.'

'Yes, back to your house of chivalrous men!' Barty says, snickering. 'You'll never amount to anything if you keep hanging out with them, Jess.'

I roll my eyes, before Barty and I part ways. I haven't had a chance to talk to him, since the summer and frankly, I've been avoiding him. Now, I remember why. He's fitting in all too well with the rest of them, even sharing their mutual dislike of Sirius. It makes me wonder whether or not he can really be trusted with my secret. Though, it's not as if I have any other choice.

* * *

'Why aren't you dressed!' James exclaims, before turning to Remus and Sirius. 'Padfoot, Moony, why isn't she dressed?'

'Relax James, I'm sure she has a good explanation.' Remus says, as I approach them.

'I'm not coming to practise.' I reply.

Sirius and Remus shoot each other nervous looks and James begins to sputter in shock.

'Is this because of the weather? It's out _last_ practise before the holidays!' James exclaims. 'One more day won't kill you! Anyways, I thought you liked the winter!'

I sigh and cross my arms. Lily and I spent yet another night trying to comfort Alice. My eyes are stinging from being up all night. As much as I love flying on a broom, I'd like nothing better than to get some sleep. Anyways, I don't want to see Fabian if I can help it either.

'Jess, get dressed, bring your stuff and meet us on the Quidditch field.' James nearly snaps. 'We'll see you there.'

'James, I'm tired.' I whine.

'Then you should've gotten some rest.' James says, uncaringly. 'You knew we have practise today. Now... take a potion or something and meet us on the field.'

'You guys go ahead.' Sirius interrupts, before I snap at James. 'I'll come with Jess.'

James looks as if he wants to argue further, but Remus pulls him along out the portrait hole. Sirius just grins at me, as I roll my eyes at James. Most of the time, I can count on him to be sympathetic and take my side, but not when it comes to Quidditch. That's a shame, too. I've been trying all these years to get him to lighten up over it.

'You know James is gonna take it out on all of us if you don't show up.' Sirius informs me, as James and Remus leave the room. 'Not to mention that he's going to kill you next practise.'

'I don't want to go, Sirius. I mean, I _really_ don't want to go.' I tell him. 'I mean, I'm frustrated and tired and not to mention that I feel like I'm betraying Alice.'

'Alice would _never_ tell you not to go to practise. She knows how much you love Quidditch.' Sirius replies. 'She loves it too, you know. I still remember how proud she was when you made the team. Now, come on. Take that potion and we'll go to practise together. You'll love the weather... I mean, I hate it, but you'll love it. It'll clear your mind.'

I sigh very grumpily and Sirius grins in triumph. I haven't even said yes and he already knows he's won. Stupid boys. Sometimes I want to strangle them... then I remember how unfortunate it would be for such good looking boys to perish. Not to mention I'll be hunted down by the many admirers they all have.

'I hate you, you know.' I tell him, as I start to make my way up the stairs.

'Yeah, yeah.' Sirius says, offhandedly.

'What are you doing? Wait for me down here!' I tell Sirius, as I see him coming up behind me.

'Yeah right, if I don't come with you, you won't end up coming out of your room.' Sirius says, laughing. 'Do you think I'm that dense, Jess?'

'I was hoping.' I mumble.

Sirius laughs as I head inside my dormitory. I briefly glance towards Alice and Lily's sleeping figures. I envy them. I'd kill to be sleeping right now, though I'm glad Alice is getting some rest. It's hard not to see her being her usual cheerful self. She's barely slept or ate since the breakup. Hell, she barely even talks to us! Each day, I can feel my hatred for Fabian growing. I don't care what the boys say, or how much they defend him, I hate that guy. He _never_ should've hurt Alice like that.

I pull the first two pieces of clothing out of the closet, before going to the bathroom to change. They're not even my clothes. I think I pulled a grey cardigan and a pair of black jeans that belongs to Lily. Oh well, she won't mind.

'Took you long enough.' Sirius says, before smirking at me. 'I don't think tight clothing will distract James.'

'It's Lily's clothes.' I say, hitting Sirius. 'They don't exactly fit me too well.'

'I think you should wear her clothes more often.' Sirius says, grinning.

'Can we just go?' I ask, hitting Sirius one last time.

He grins, and the two of us practically run out of the common room, knowing that unless we hurry up, we'll be late. Doing laps in the winter isn't all that pleasant either. Of course, this doesn't stop Sirius from trying to tackle me to the cold ground, as we try to make it to the Quidditch field.

'Quit it! I'm freezing!' I say, laughing. 'I'm gonna start pelting you with snowballs.'

'I'm sorry, Jess, is that a threat?' Sirius teases, before flinging me playfully to the ground. 'Girls are so easy to take down!'

He smirks victoriously, until I pull out my wand and trip him. What a dummy! I stand up quickly, covered in snow, and begin dashing towards our Quidditch changing room. With any luck, I'll make it in time. It's a bit of a distance away, so by the time I actually reach it, I can tell that Sirius is not too far behind.

However, I think I may have entered in the worst possible time. To get to the girl's changing room, I actually have to pass by the boys. James is already dressed, looking very uneasy, probably because Sirius and I haven't arrived yet. Remus too, is already in his Quidditch gear. Frank is busy switching into his outfit, and so are the Prewett brothers.

It's very unfortunate for them that I can hear their conversation.

'Best thing I ever did, breaking up with Alice.' Fabian finishes telling his brother.

'_Really_?' I ask, barging in.

Fabian stands up, looking startled, as James says, 'Jess, you can't be in here!'

Sirius enters the room with me, trying to pull me back.

'No, let go!' I hiss that him.

'Look, I didn't mean it like that.' Fabian defends.

'You mean like you didn't mean to cheat on her?' I exclaim. 'She's been in her room crying for ages and you dare stand here and gloat to all your buddies that breaking up with the sweetest, most caring girl, a girl who loved you, is the best thing you ever did?'

Gideon looks from me and his younger brother, warily and Remus remains quiet, probably trying to hint to Sirius to pull me out of the room.

'Okay, whatever, I don't have to explain myself to you.' Fabian says, shrugging his shoulders. 'I told you to stay out of it. If Alice is crying, if she's hurt, then maybe you have yourself to blame cause I sure as hell never intended to hurt her.'

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' I scream.

'Fabian, shut up.' Gideon advises him, as Sirius also tried to intervene.

I practically have to fight Sirius off of me, as he tries to force me out of the room. A few seconds of struggling, he just gives in and puts up his hands up in defeat.

'It's no one's fault but yours!' I exclaim. 'How could you even live with yourself after what you did?'

'That's enough, all of you!' James yells. 'We're here to practise and nothing else! Jessica, get to your changing room, and Fabian, finish changing! The rest of you, head outside!'

'Oh right, the Marauders' whore stands there and lectures me on morality.' Fabian scoffs.

Not even bothering with my wand, I swing my fist so fast towards Fabian's face. I hear a crack and before I know it, the boys begin yelling in bewilderment and I begin to punch Fabian harder and faster.

'That's for calling me a whore!' I yell, as Fabian ends upon the ground. 'That's for Alice and that's for Alice and this one too!'

I start kicking out my legs as I feel someone pull me off Fabian. Gideon begins to inspect Fabian's broken nose, as the idiot himself begins letting out a string of swear words.

'Hey, come on. I don't like what he did any more than you.' Frank says, still holding me back. 'But you have to calm down. Breaking Fabian's nose won't make Alice hurt any less.'

'Well it sure as well won't make her hurt anymore!' I snap.

'Jessica, come on!' James roars.

'No! I can't be on the same team as this imbecile! I don't even understand how you can defend him after what he did!' I scream. 'You're not the one who has to see her cry, James! You don't stay up all night trying to comfort her and get to her sleep or eat or even speak to you!'

'I don't care!' James replies, angrily. 'We're here for Quidditch! Nothing else! Godammit Jess, do you always have to be such a girl?'

Remus smacks his forehead and I hear Sirius groan right behind me. Even Gideon cringes, as he continues to tend to his brother's injury.

Frank releases me hesitantly, before say, 'Dude, _no_.'

I just scoff, shaking my head at James.

'Have fun with practise, James. I'm resigning from my position.' I say.

I turn around and push past Sirius, ignoring his pleading look for me to stay. I can hear James yelling behind me as I leave, half swearing, before changing his mind and pleading for me to come back. I step into the cold air, with no regret. As much as I love Quidditch, I love Alice more.

And hey, at least now I can get some sleep.

* * *

'Hey.' Alice says, forcing a smile on her face.

'Hey.' I mumble, sleepily. 'Where's Lily?'

'In the shower.' Alice replies.

It's hard to get more than a few words out of her mouth. Sometimes, I'm lucky to get even that. I stare at Alice, who still has red, puffy eyes, but she looks calmer than before.

'How long was I asleep?' I ask, sitting up.

'Quite a while.' Alice answers.

'Please talk to me, Alice.' I say, pleadingly. 'I'm so worried about you and so is Lily. You're so much better than him. He should suffer, not you.'

Alice forces another smile on her face. 'Well, the broken nose you gave him flattered me.'

'You know about that?' I ask, relieved that Alice is speaking.

She nods her head. 'James came in here while you were sleeping, candy and flowers in hand.'

I'm torn between the urge to smile and the urge to just groan. I settle for a sigh, and I'm well aware my face is scrunching up in pain and guilt.

'He wanted to wake you up, fully prepared to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness.' Alice tells me, smiling. 'Well, actually, I think he thought he'd screw it up. From what I gathered, Remus helped him write an apology note.'

I laugh at this. It sounds more like Sirius than James, but I can guess that he got the idea from him. While James is rather good at apologies and charming his way out of trouble, when it comes to situations where serious talking is involved, he's rather bad at it. Plus, to be quite honest, I don't think he quite understands how a girl's mind works all too well. Hence, the material things. Chocolates and flowers to apologize. I mean, it's the dead of winter, where did he even get the flowers?

'You sent him away then?' I ask.

She nods her head. 'You've been up with me every night and by my side as often as you can be. You needed some rest, so I convinced James to wait until you came to him.'

'Thanks. With the around of sleep I've gotten, I would've been pretty likely to tear his head off, had he woke me up.' I reply, with a small smile.

'You're an amazing person, Jess and an even better friend.' Alice tells me, sweetly. 'But you didn't have to quit the team. I would never have asked you to do that, no matter what happened between Fabian and me. You love Quidditch and I could never ask you to give that up for me. Believe me, I'm deeply flattered, but you've got keep playing!'

I shake my head. 'It doesn't feel right to me, Alice. The second I saw Fabian, I wanted to hurt him. I never felt like that before and I just don't think I can control myself.'

Alice laughs at this. 'Oh Sweetheart, hanging out with those Marauders has really made you more aggressive.'

I laugh along with Alice, and come to the realization that it's the first time I heard her laugh in quite a while. Seconds later, Lily steps out of the shower and grins at the scene before her. I suppose she can see what I can... that Alice is going to be alright. I mean, of course we knew that, but it's helpful nonetheless to see some proof of it.

Lily joins us, and begins to inform me how much James annoyed her after Alice convinced him not to wake me. For the first time in a long time, Lily, Alice and I have one of our girl nights. Now that Lily and I are no longer fighting and Alice took a step forward to get over what happened with Fabian, we can all finally move on.

We talk and laugh late into the night, before all agreeing that we should probably get back to our usual sleeping schedule. Of course, my own sleeping schedule is always pretty messed up, so I found myself unable to sleep. I thought vaguely about going to visit James and the boys, but I think it's too late in the night to try and convince James that I don't want to be on the team anymore.

I wish I can just grab his cloak and somehow make my way into the Slytherin common room to go see Malfoy. Throughout this entire ordeal, I haven't seen him. In fact, I think I may just end up going to his detention tomorrow, just to see him. I didn't want to leave Alice's side anymore than I had to. It almost makes me wish that things didn't have to end soon. I mean, as soon as the holidays start, it's over and we both have to go back to how things were. I don't even know if I can do that. It's strange that I can't imagine not being able to sneak around with Malfoy, kissing him, arguing with him, doing homework with him, as odd as it sounds.

We're an odd pair though, aren't we?

Rather than wake Alice and Lily up with all my tossing and turning, I decide to head downstairs. Everyone's thoughts are always better in front of the fireplace, anyways. And who doesn't enjoy a circular room with surprisingly comfortable, squashy sofas? I've fallen asleep on them quite a few times, actually.

I take my seat on the couch and conjure up a blanket with my wand. I think I'll sleep here tonight, it's quiet and peaceful. I stare into the fireplace as I snuggle with my blanket. I can almost pretend that everything is okay. For the most part, it really is. I have the greatest friends anyone can ask for and the best parents anyone could hope for. I made the Quidditch team, I'm doing tremendous in all my classes. My boys are still my boys, and on top of that, well, James reciprocated my feelings. Nothing will ever happen of course, but I don't even care, cause I've experienced something wonderful this year... with Malfoy.

Before, I can let my thoughts go any further, I notice someone take their seat beside me.

'Hey.' He says, calmly.

'I think the Slytherins are right when they say that we Gryffindors have a false sense of security.' I reply, coolly. 'You've really got some nerve showing your face to me, Fabian.'

He smirks, but not in amusement. 'I suppose so. I mean, those blokes have got to be right some time. Perhaps our bravery will one day lead to our demise... but for now, I think I'll take my chances.'

'You sure?' I ask him. 'I mean you witnessed firsthand what I'm capable of.'

'I came downstairs to think some things through, but when I saw you, I thought it'd be best if I apologized.' Fabians says, actually sounding sincere. 'I never should have called you a whore, especially since I know firsthand that it isn't true. As for what I said about Alice, Jessica... you walked in while we were in the middle of a conversation – '

'Are you really going to sit there and lecture me for eavesdropping?' I ask, scoffing.

'I was going to say that you completely misunderstood what I was saying.' Fabian replies. 'I didn't mean it in the way you thought.'

I stare at Fabian, not even understanding _why_ I'm giving him a chance to explain. It must be the lack of sleep. I can't seem to come up with any other logical explanation as to why I'm sitting here conversing with the very guy who broke Alice's heart.

'Jessica, you're so young, I know you're not really going to understand a word I'm gonna say to you... but somewhere along the line, perhaps years later, you will.' Fabain begins. 'Alice and I are in very different places in our life. While two years isn't a great different, being thirteen and being fifteen are very different things. I needed a different kind of relationship, one where – '

'You can have sex?' I ask bitterly.

Again, Fabian smirks mirthlessly at me. 'I haven't got any clue why you've got issues with the male sex, but try to hear me out?'

I nod reluctantly, knowing full well that I'm probably blushing right now. He hit a soft spot in me and he doesn't even know it.

'Yes. I need to have sex with girls, but not because I'm a disgusting pig, like you believe. I need to have these experiences Jessica, and I need to see which girl is right for me.' Fabian informs me. 'Alice is tremendous, but it just wasn't in the cards for us. Perhaps if things were different and there wasn't a war going on – '

'Wait, _what_?' I ask. 'What's that got to do with anything?'

'That's precisely my point. The war has everything to do with everything!' Fabian exclaims. 'At thirteen, I know you don't get this. You may have a father who works for the Ministry, but it doesn't mean that you know what the hell is going on. I don't blame you, you're young. You've got about five years until you graduate, but for me? This war is very much real.'

As if it's not real for me? What's he even going on about? I was talking about Alice and why he would ever do such a thing and he sits here talking about the _war_!

'Before you punch me in the face again, just keep listening.' Fabian says, evidently noticing my scowl. 'It's important that I at least try to explain this to you.'

Again, I nod reluctantly to him and sigh very deeply, letting him know I'm extremely displeased.

'At your age, different things are important. I mean, what are your biggest worries? Managing a Quidditch team, acing a test, pulling a prank, getting a date for Hogsmeade?' Fabian lists off. 'During normal times, those things would be the most important things in life. But when you get to be my age... you realize it isn't. I mean, I'm on the Quidditch team, I go to Hogsmeade, I do my very best in school and I enjoy all the humorous tricks your friends pull... but that's not important. Not at all, it just acts as a release while I'm still in school.'

'What do you mean?' I ask, unfortunately very interested in what he's saying.

'These days... the Ministry of Magic doesn't care how well you do in school. Being book smart is nothing compared to being physically, emotionally and mentally prepared to duel and fight. They're recruiting people based on their magical strength and abilities. You know Gideon has already got job offers from the Ministry and he's not even done with his seventh year? He hasn't even done his N.E.W.T's yet!' Fabian informs him. 'You know I'm already an uncle? My sister's second child just recently turned one.'

'Oh, congratulations.' I say, frowning.

'You don't get it do you?' Fabian asks.

When I don't answer, he continues to speak.

'She got married young, had children and everything because there's no time to spare. Jessica, we're safe in this castle, but the moment we're out, we're a part of the war, whether we want to be or not. People are marrying left and right, having children, rushing their lives because they could literally be murdered the very next day.' Fabian exclaims, passionately. 'If there was no war I guarantee you, I'd be with Alice... but she's not the one for me. My focus is on this war and what I can do to help. Now, I've got about two more years after this until I'm out of Hogwarts, but I want to be prepared. Both sides are recruiting left and right, and from what I've seen of your generation, Jessica, you guys can all be expected to be recruited too.'

This is a lot of information to take in. I mean, of course I know there's a war going on. You'd have to be an idiot... or a Muggle not know what's going on. I've also decided to fight too, I mean, we all have. I mean, yes, we don't talk about it much but I thought... we had time. I mean, yes, Fabian is right, Quidditch, pranks, dates, school... that's what important to us. I always thought I had to do well to become an Auror, that I had all the time in the world to date around, that I can play Quidditch for the rest of my life and spend all my years at Hogwarts playing pranks and hexing people.

'I'm in my fifth year and it's tough. By the time you're my age Jessica, it's going to be even worse. You'll have more pressure on you than I do. This war, it's not ending anytime soon.' Fabian tells me. 'You're a brilliant wizard and so are Lily and Alice, not to mention the Marauders. You're going to have people recruiting left and right... and not the just the good guys.'

'So this really is more than just some... school girl relationship.' I say, stupidly.

'Much more.' Fabian says, gravely. 'I know you don't understand it all that much and that's okay. Enjoy all of this while you can...I just thought I owed you an explanation. Trust me when I say that James and Sirius... they're starting to understand this stuff too.'

I briefly close my eyes, letting all my emotion overcome me. James, whose father is an Auror, aging rapidly, fighting the bad guys left and right... knowing that at any second he could die and never see his family again. Why am I so out of the loop? My father works for the Ministry, he works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, why am I not more serious about this war?

'What... what about Sirius?' I ask.

Fabian takes a deep breath.

'Those Slytherins that you hate so much? The ones you prank, humiliate, curse at, fight, duel and argue with? They're the very ones, who are one day, going to try and kill you, or persuade, bribe, force or blackmail you into siding with them.' Fabian tells me bluntly. 'You think they're your enemies now? Just wait until you graduate. Not just them, Jessica, you won't know who to trust. You can only count on your closest friends and family, those whom you trust with your life... and even then...'

Slytherins. The Blacks, the Lestranges.

Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch, Severus Snape.

I can't help but think of all closely this will affect us all. Lily, Sirius... even me.

'I'm sorry to have to tell you all this.' Fabian says, looking sorrowful. 'Even though I know you were aware of the circumstances... I know you're too young to really understand. I don't understand it myself, and it never gets easier.'

Silence engulfs the both of us, as I sit there trying to process everything and collect my thoughts. I can't even look at Fabian long enough to comment on his expression or guess what he's thinking.

'While I'm not your favourite person right now, I'm someone who's going to be on your side and someone who's going to one day be fighting alongside you.' Fabian says, at last. 'Don't be mad at your friends for defending me, or sticking by me. I know they're protective of you and want to shield you from any kind of pain, and while it's admirable of them, they can't do that forever. You don't have to understand any of it, but you should at least be aware.'

'Thanks you telling me, Fabian.' I tell him, sincerely. 'And... I'm sorry about your broken nose.'

'And I'm sorry, deeply sorry for what I did to Alice. I really did care for her, you know.' Fabian informs me. 'And I'm sorry to burst your bubble.'

I can't bring myself to reply anymore as I stare deeply into the fireplace. The flames cackle and I swear I don't even blink and I look at them, too lost to even function properly.


	20. Long Awaited Holiday

You know, I think we really need to make more copies of the Marauders Map. I swear it's always with someone else when I need it. I mean, going this direction is dangerous if you don't know who's behind you! Oh, the things I do to try and see Malfoy. Of course, if I do get caught by anyone, I can pretend I'm going to the kitchens. Still, the map would very much help me in this situation. I reckon either James or Sirius has it. Remus barely uses it and the same goes for Peter. It's usually James, Sirius and I who are fighting over it.

I would mind if I had James's cloak either! Lucky bloke. Sirius and I envy him for having one. I mean, if either of us really wanted, we can get one, but their actual invisibility seems to wear down over time. I've yet to see James's cloak disappoint us. It seems to always work, which of course, leaves us all befuddled. Not that I'm complaining... it would be a shame if it suddenly stopped working, especially while we're sneaking around or pulling a pranks.

'Hey Jessica, wait up!' A familiar voice calls.

Well, it could always be worse. I'm actually rather relieved by this. I had this awful feeling I was going to ambushed by Bellatrix or some other crazy Slytherin.

'Hello Barty. I reckon you're all packed by now?' I ask him.

He shrugs. 'I've been packed for weeks. I don't think I ever really unpacked.'

I give him a strange look. 'Really? It isn't like you to be homesick.'

'No, that's your thing.' He says, grinning. 'Being Crouch's son doesn't really give you a leg up in Slytherin. No way would I unpack my bags in there. I made do with Regulus's things.'

'So you and Regulus have become best buddies, huh?' I ask, as he comes to walk beside me.

'I'm sure you understand, being friends with the other black brother and all.' Barty says, defensively.

'I'm not judging you, Barty. I like Regulus, he seems like a sweet guy.' I reply, honestly.

Barty snorts and changes the topic. As honest as I was being, I guess he can detect my inner hesitance.

'Mother tells me you won't be around for the holidays.' Barty says, frowning at me.

'I'm going on vacation to Cuba with Mum.' I inform him. 'Dad had to cancel coming with us last minute cause of all the work needed to be done at the Ministry.'

'Won't be much of a family Christmas for me either.' Barty says, rolling his eyes. 'I'm only going home to keep Mother company. Plus Father says it'll make him look bad if I remain at Hogwarts for Christmas, rather than celebrate it with my family. As if he's actually going to be there.'

'Well, I'll probably be back to celebrate the New Year with my dad, but I will miss Christmas with him.' I tell Barty. 'You know, you and your mother are welcome to join us. I'd love to go on vacation with you! I don't really know what I'll do all by myself.'

'I wish I could.' Barty says, sighing.

He shoves his hands into his pocket, sulking slightly. I feel rather bad for him. Too see him look so gloomy makes me feel awful. Barty's a childhood friend and I'd really love nothing more than to bring him with me to my vacation. I always have lots of fun with him anyways. Unfortunately, I can't seem to think of anything else to say that would make him feel better. I wonder how his father would feel if I just kidnap him for the holidays...

'Why are you down here anyways?' Barty asks, breaking the silence. 'I _know_ you're not here to see me.'

Without missing a beat, I reply, 'I wanted to get something to eat, so I was just heading for the kitchens.'

'You know where the kitchens are? No way! Regulus and I have been looking for it since the beginning of September!' Barty exclaims. 'Show me where it is!'

I laugh at his sudden enthusiasm.

'See? Being friends with the Marauders has its perks.' I say, leading the way.

I can hear Barty scoff behind me, but I choose not to comment. We continue walking further until we reach the staircase which leads close to the Hufflepuff common room. Barty shoots me a confused look and I merely smirk back at him, before walking towards a portrait.

'Jess, what the heck?' Barty demands.

'Watch carefully!' I tell him. 'You're going to have to remember how to do this.'

I approach the familiar painting of the fruit bowl, before reaching out of the green pear. Again, it squirms and giggles and as usual, I giggle along with it. From the corner of my eye, I can see Barty eying me warily, probably thinking I'm insane. However, when the large green door handle appears, he jumps with joy.

'That's amazing!' He exclaims. 'Hogwarts never ceases to amaze me! Just one question, do you have to laugh when the pear does?'

I burst out laughing at this and shake my head. 'No, that's just me. You didn't think that was cute?'

'Sometimes I forget how strange you are.' Barty remarks.

'Is that right, snake boy?' I ask him.

Barty walks in, excitedly and I follow behind him, grinning. I remember the first time the boys and I found this place. We were just as mesmerized and surprised.

'Wow. There are so many house elves!' Barty exclaims.

'You can get whatever you like. They'll make you anything you want, at any time.' I say, grinning.

'Reminds me of Winky.' Barty says, smiling.

He approaches the nearest house elf, and I vaguely hear him asking for a hot fudge sundae. Decent choice. I still remember my first ever order was a grilled cheese sandwich. Sirius thought it was a waste, but added he loved grilled cheese sandwiches. Typical contradictive Sirius.

'Can I ask you something?' Barty requests, as he awaits his sundae to be made.

'Go ahead.' I say, sitting up on a nearby counter.

'Why do they call themselves that? _The Marauders_.' He says, scrunching his face in disgust. 'I don't understand why you hang out with them. You're too good for them, you know.'

'Barty, I've heard this speech so many times.' I say, lightly. 'I'm rather tired of having to explain myself. There's no other way I can make you understand but to tell you that... I don't know, I just fit in with them. They're like a second family to me. It's like I found the people I belong with, a place I'm truly happy, where I can be myself.'

'I _suppose_ I get it.' Barty says, before adding, 'I mean, I never really felt like that until I came to Hogwarts and got sorted into Slytherin.'

I force myself to smile at the revelation.

'I'm not evil, if that's what you're thinking. I remember what you used to tell me about Slytherins but I think you got it wrong. We're not bad people, not at all.' Barty declares, fervently.

'Not all of you, I suppose.' I agree. 'I think you're quite good, and so are Andromeda and Regulus.'

And Malfoy. He isn't as bad as I originally imagined him to be. Maybe Lily's been right all this time and I've been prejudiced for no reason. I mean, I really did have nothing against them until I got sorted into Gryffindor. My mother's the kindest, sweetest person I know and she's in Slytherin. Perhaps I should give them more credit.

'Well, I've lost you.' Barty says, laughing.

I look up and notice that he's got his sundae in his hand. I guess he was talking and I wasn't listening. I really ought to pay more attention.

'I actually got some more packing left to do.' I say. 'Not everyone's as prepared as you.'

'I thought you wanted to get something to eat.' Barty says, smirking.

'Unfortunately, I misjudged my timing!' I say, shaking my head.

'Well do you mind if I stay here?' Barty asks. 'I don't think I could leave this place even if I tried!'

'Try not to miss the train.' I say, before heading out of the kitchen.

I laugh to myself, just imagining Barty coming out with a huge stomach ache. I reckon he and Regulus are going to spend a lot more time there. I hope the boys don't mind too much. They tend to get rather grouchy when they want to get some food but the map informs them that the kitchens are occupied. I can't wait to see the look on Sirius's face once he realizes that Regulus knows.

Now, back to my hunt for Malfoy. He's got to come out sooner or later. I don't see him as the type who just lounges around in his common room all day. Or maybe he does...Perhaps it's just me who needs to be out doing something at all times. I rather like my common room, but I couldn't be caught dead staying there _all_ day.

I snap out of my thoughts, as I hear another familiar voice in front of me. Just the voice I was hoping to hear too. I quicken my pace as quietly as I could, because of course, Malfoy is accompanied by two of his friends. I can't even tell who they are! Why do all our robes have to look the same?

I come right behind Malfoy as he's about to turn the corner with his friends. I nearly laugh as he turns around, shocked, before shoving his friends forward.

'I need to do something. Leave me be.' Malfoy orders, rather rudely.

'Whatever. See you on the train, Lucius.' One of his friends reply.

I smirk and start to make my way to an empty classroom. Well, hopefully it's empty. I don't see why it shouldn't be. Everyone is probably still busy doing some last minute packing or saying their goodbyes. Malfoy comes in swiftly behind me and practically slams the door closed.

'You're angry!' I observe, out loud.

'Really? What gave that away?' Malfoy snaps.

'I just wanted to say goodbye.' I tell him, rolling my eyes. 'Relax, will you? I've told you time and time again that you're not going to be caught associating with a Muggleborn.'

'You expect me to put my trust in a Gryffindor?' Malfoy sneers.

'I've come to learn not to expect anything from you, Malfoy.' I reply, simply. 'Enjoy your holidays. As agreed, we no longer have to have to continue this sordid affair.'

'Always so dramatic.' Malfoy muses.

'Meaning?' I ask him.

'Just don't board the train and stay here for the holidays.' Malfoy drawls. 'I can very easily to the same and this _sordid_ _affair_ does not necessarily have to end just yet.'

I laugh as if Malfoy made a joke. I actually only realize that he's being sincere after he scowls at me and locks the door behind him. I assume he silenced it as well, but I didn't notice him muttering any spells. He approaches me slowly, but once he reaches me, it's as if time a million things happened in merely a second.

_He lips crash against mine, his hand entwined in my hair. My back pressed against the desk I didn't realize I was lying on. Malfoy on top of me and positioned between my legs, slipping off my top. Deepening his kisses. Sending hot trails down my body. Pushing my legs back. _

All in what I swear is a few seconds.

'Malfoy!' I try to say, forcefully.

I think it came out more as a moan though. Luckily for me though, Malfoy seems to regain his common sense. He remains on top of me staring down at my half undressed self. Yup here I am, no shirt on, stockings pulled off, skirt pushed up fairly high, breathing erratically and waiting for him to say something.

He looks rather angry, though not like he usually does. Rather, he looks frustrated with himself. I can't figure out what he's thinking. He finally jumps of me and begins fixing his appearance at once. I almost laugh at him. It's rather ridiculous in my opinion.

'You know if you want me to stay, then just ask.' I tell him, rather angrily. 'If you don't want this to stop, then just say so. And unless you really do say something and make your intentions clear, then I'm walking out that door Malfoy and I won't ever think of you again.'

Malfoy just continues to fix his appearance. Stoic once more, patting down his clothes, readjusting his tie, trying to tame his hair. It's as if he can't even hear a word I'm saying.

'I guess you really did learn nothing.' I scoff, before picking up some of my discarded clothes.

He watches me as I quickly try to put everything back on. I can't exactly leave this room without my shirt, holding a pair of stockings. It won't help with my reputation one bit. Unfortunately, stockings tend to tear easily, and of course, my nails manage to tear a huge hole on the side of them, as I try to pull them up my legs. This is great! Malfoy can dress with ease and I can't put my clothes back on without ruining them.

Giving up, I settle with my ripped stockings, messy hair, flushed expression and half buttoned shirt. Reputation be damned, everyone thinks I'm a whore anyways! I couldn't care less at this very moment. It's funny. There's Malfoy standing no more than three feet away from me, looking utterly perfect and God-like and here I am, looking no better than a prostitute that just finished meeting a client.

'Malfoys always know exactly what they want and they always go for it.' Malfoy drawls. 'I am no exception.'

'Spare me your _I-want-sex-from-you_ speech, you git.' I hiss, angrily. 'I'm glad this is over. I don't even understand why I spent all these months with you! It was a waste of time! Everything I have ever believed about you Slytherins is true! You're no different from who I originally thought you were, in fact, I swear you're even worse!'

Malfoy smirks, rather bemused by my rant. It makes me want to punch him in the face. What's he looking so smug for? Is this the part where he declares his triumph over humiliating me?

'Think long and hard about what you want, Miss Davenport.' Malfoy continues. 'It is not I who wanted things to end. I have, in my own way, asked you to remain here with me for the holidays.'

'I don't want you to ask in your own way! I can't be bothered spending all my time deciphering what it is you really mean! I have more respect for myself than that, Malfoy!' I exclaim.

'Then you were mistaken in thinking you wanted me.' Malfoy says, pulling out his wand.

Immediately, my stockings are repaired, my shirt buttoned with perfect ease, my hair looking better than it originally did. I probably should've calmed down enough to think of that.

'But before you leave, I want you to have this.' Malfoy says, taking a box, half the size of one of my textbooks out of his pocket. 'Happy Christmas.'

I should feel ecstatic. I should tell him right now that I want to stay with him and continue this. I should tell him that I want exactly what he wants, and I have for a very long time. But instead all I can think about are all the bad things, the things standing in my way.

Lucius Malfoy is a Slytherin. An enemy of my house now, but a personal enemy later. Is Fabian right? Could he actually try and kill me in the future? Is he as horrible as Sirius has always told me he is? Could all the rumours that I've heard around Hogwarts about him be true?

'Goodbye Malfoy.' I say.

I don't look him in the eye as I say my final goodbye. Nor do I look back as I walk out the door.

* * *

'Hey, depressy Jessy, what's going on?' Sirius asks me, as he closes the compartment door behind him. 'You're looking even gloomier than me, and might I remind you that you're not the one spending your holidays with your psycho cousin.'

'Oh my god... depress does rhyme with Jess! Maybe you're right Sirius, my parents _did_ curse my name like yours did with you!' I reply, feigning shock.

'She sounds the same to me, mate.' Remus notes, laughing at the two of us.

Sirius flashes me a grin, before taking his seat besides James. 'No, _siriusly_, what's with you?'

'I have this idiot friend who likes using his name in endless puns.' I reply, shaking my head. 'It's _siriusly_ annoying.'

'Wow, I didn't know it was something that _sirius_.' Peter replies, nodding his head in agreement.

'It seems to me that the two of you may be taking this thing a little too _siriusly_.' James joins in. 'I mean, I've met the bloke, he's not that bad.'

'I couldn't agree more!' Sirius says, smirking. 'That dude is _siriusly_ a great guy, and handsome to boot.'

'Too far, mate.' James says, clapping him on the back.

This earns laughter from the rest of us and I briefly get Malfoy out of my mind. I mean, it's an endless pun with us, and we've probably heard every single one imaginable, but somehow it never gets old. I think it was James who made the first every Sirius pun. He and I couldn't believe it when Sirius told us he's the first person to ever do that. Now, it's a nonstop gimmick between the five of us. No one else finds it as hilariously charming as we do, for some odd reason.

'Are you upset cause your dad's not gonna be around for the holidays?' James questions.

That works.

'Yeah, I mean, it's my first Christmas away from him in such a long time.' I reply, shrugging. 'I get that he's busy with the Ministry though. He couldn't possibly come on vacation with us.'

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure my dad's only going to be there during Christmas dinner... possibly on New Year's too.' James says, with a frown. 'It's sucks, I get it.'

'My Christmas will be as it ever was.' Remus says, giving us all a small smile. 'Sorry to hear about your holidays.'

'I think still mine is by far the worst.' Sirius grumbles.

'You know, my mom would be more than happy if you came with us.' I say to Sirius. 'She seems to be under the impression that you're a very charming young man.'

'_Really_?' Sirius asks, while arrogantly smoothing out his hair.

'Don't worry, she said the same thing about James.' I reply, as Sirius stops smiling.

'Well I'd _love_ to come, but the chances of my family letting me go are slim to none.' Sirius says, sighing. 'I'd do anything not to have Christmas with them.'

'Maybe it won't be so bad.' Peter pipes up. 'It is _Christmas _time, after all.'

Sirius scowls at Peter and he shrinks back a little in his seat. Dealing with a grumpy Sirius never is the best option. James is the only one who could ever reason with him, as I just start arguing with him and Remus's sensibility only incenses him.

'Where are you going again?' Peter asks, changing the subject.

'Cuba.' I reply, finally smiling genuinely.

'I thought you loved the winter though!' Peter exclaims. 'You're going to miss the best part of winter if you go away to Cuba.'

'I know but my mum really wanted to go on this vacation. I've never had a Christmas during warm weather, it'll be interesting enough. I mean I'm a little upset, but I'm excited all the same.' I reply, casually. 'I mean, it'll feel weird, not being able to visit James over the holidays, or have dinner with the Crouch's or even see my dad, but it'll still be great...'

'Maybe you should just tell your mom that you don't want to go this year.' Remus suggests. 'I mean if your dad's not going, she's probably going to change her mind too.'

'I'm not against going to Cuba. I expect myself to have a lot of fun there.' I say. 'I mean, we're cutting it short, anyways. I'll be back in time for the New Year... I'll get to hang out with my dad then.'

'You know what this conversation is missing?' Sirius interrupts.

'Snacks.' James replies.

'You read my mind!' Sirius says, grinning. 'Jess, would you mind?'

'Yes.' I reply, sticking out my tongue. 'How about you Peter? Would you mind?'

'I say the werewolf gets us our snacks.' Peter replies.

'I say Sirius gets off his fat arse and gets us all snacks.' Remus says, smoothly.

'I disagree!' Sirius exclaims.

'No, mate, he's right. You might want to start cutting back.' James says, feigning concern. 'Jessica, give him the name of the diet you're on!'

'I'm not on a diet!' I reply, frustrated.

'I'm not _fat_.' Sirius defends. 'If anything is fat in here, it's _your_ head, Prongs... as Lily so kindly said the other day.'

James now feigns hurt. 'You didn't have to be so cruel.'

'Now look what you did!' I yell at Sirius. 'You've upset the fat-headed boy! Didn't you mother ever teach you not to poke fun at those different than you?'

'...I know you've never met my mother, but surely you know how stupid your question is?' Sirius replies, frowning.

'I don't have a fat head!' James cuts in.

'And I don't have a fat arse.' Sirius says, crossing his arms.

'And we still don't have snacks.' Peter finishes.

'Oh alright!' I say, getting up. 'Idiots these days, can't get off their fat arses and lift up their fat heads to get their own snacks, increasing their fatness in the process!'

'You're not doing a good job of muttering under your breath... I can still hear you.' James says, as I start to leave the compartment.

'You were supposed to!' I call back.

Now, should I actually look for the lady with the trolley, or should I go bug Lily and Snivellus. I mean, I have to go nearly a month without tormenting him... I may as well get one last shot in. On the other hand, I really don't want to see his face right before the holidays start. I wonder where the lady with the trolley is anyways. It'd be a shame, if she's actually on the other end of the train, especially since I'm going up front.

Okay, so skip bugging Lily and Snape. I can always drop in on Alice... she usually sits with some other girls, since she doesn't want to sit with Snape or the Marauders. I don't know how her friends would feel about me dropping by though. Especially since they're part of the Marauders fan club and the _I-hate-that-slut-Jessica_ club. That's right, I've got my very own club!

I brag about it just as much as Sirius and James brag about their fangirls.

'Are you looking for the trolley?'

I look up and stare up at Marlene Mackinnon's kind blue eyes and light ash blonde hair. She smiles kindly at me and I force myself to smile back at her. She's an avid part of the Sirius Black fan club. She isn't as annoying, stalkerly or creepy like the other girls, not to any extent I know of, at least. Sirius actually rather likes her and has often gone on dates with her. I also know that he's slept with her, and that she's in Malfoy's year.

'Yeah, the boys sent me on a food hunt.' I reply lamely. 'You know them, can't survive without any sweets in them.'

'Tell me about it, I can't even stress how long Sirius stays at Honeydukes when we go on Hogsmeade dates.' Marlene says, casually.

'Do you know where the trolley is?' I ask, quickly changing the topic.

'Oh yes, it should be right by the end of that compartment.' She answers. 'Listen, when you see Sirius, can you tell him I just couldn't wait till Christmas... but I loved his gift.'

'Oh, he got you a gift?' I ask, casually.

'Yes, the one you picked out! He's got great taste.' Marlene says, showing me a bracelet she's currently wearing.

Oh _that_ gift I picked out. I stare at Marlene's wrist, admiring the bracelet Sirius gave her for Christmas. The very same gold bracelet, with ruby gemstones, that I had shown Sirius not too long ago, from one of my catalogues. My mum usually sends me some before Christmas time and asks me to pick out something I'd like for either her or my dad to buy me. I guess now I know where that catalogue suddenly disappeared to. I hope neither one of my parents already bought it.

'Anyways, thanks so much, I love it to pieces!' Marlene exclaims.

Pieces sound like a good idea.

'I'll pass on the message.' I say, heading to the trolley.

Well, that was a disaster. I never did like Marlene. She doesn't like me much either. It's the stupid pretending to like each other crap girls always do. I don't know why we act like this. Sometimes, I think I prefer the girls who hate me and actually show it.

'Couldn't wait for the trolley to come your way?' The lady asks, smiling. 'What would you like?'

I stare at the different items on the trolley. There was Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a personal favourite of all of ours; cauldron cake, my personal favourite; chocolate frogs, beloved by James and Remus; Drooble's best blowing gum, again beloved by all of us; jelly slugs, which Peter loves; liquorice wands and pumpkin pasties, both of which Sirius considers his favourites.

'Just a small stack of chocolate frogs, Jelly Slugs and Cauldron cakes, please.' I say, sweetly.

I take out my money as she starts to collect my sweets for me. My hands hit the box inside my pockets and I suddenly remember that I haven't looked at Malfoy's gift. I hadn't intended on waiting until Christmas time to open it. I pass the trolley lady my money, and take the bag of treats before finding the nearest washroom on the train.

Eagerly, I undo the ribbon and pull open the cover of the box. It was a gold necklace, with a heart shaped pendant. Not just any necklace though, it had two chains. I pulled it apart and saw the heart broke apart in the middle in a zigzag pattern. One half of the heart was black in colour, encrusted along the side with ruby gemstones. The other half was white encrusted with emerald gemstones.

This is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. Holy crap, are these gems real? Is this real gold too? As I fiddle around with the necklace, I notice a little note stuffed at the bottom of the box. I pick it up to read.

_If you wish for me to have the other half, come find me. If not, you're free to keep both. I'll know whether it's over or not depending on what you choose. Enjoy your holidays, as I'm positive you've opened this on the train. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Oh damn him! As if I wouldn't come find him after that. I was barely able to walk away the first time around. Rather hurriedly, I connect the two halves and place both chains around my neck, before hurriedly stuffing the note in his box and that into my pocket. I push open the door and go in search of Malfoy.

Merlin, if I was Malfoy and I was waiting for me, where would I stay? In an empty compartment naturally... but which one? Definitely not anywhere near the Slytherins or the Gryffindors, or any specific compartments for the houses. Somewhere mixed... somewhere where's he'd keep the door slightly ajar. I guess I've got to look around.

Door completely open, door completely closed... compartment full of first years, compartment filled with giggly girls... I'm never going to find him.

Oh wait. Slightly ajar. Okay... if it's not Malfoy, I'll pretend I'm playing a prank with the boys. That should be easy enough to believe.

When I open the compartment, I'm relieved to see that no one else but Malfoy is inside. However, I am slightly surprised to see that he has fallen asleep on the train. I didn't take him as the type of guy who actually falls asleep on trains. I don't close the compartment door behind me, but I take off the two necklaces.

Now, which half to I keep? Black or White? Emerald or rubies. Black is for evil and white is for good. However, Red is for Gryffindor... but Marlene has rubies. Green for Slytherin... but emerald _is_ my birthstone. I can tell everyone my mum got it for me and that she has the other half. While I'm at it, I can tell my mum one of my friends gave it to me, probably Alice or Lily and that they have the other half.

Grinning, I slip the black coloured half of the locket – the one with ruby gemstones – into Malfoy's hands, since I can't get it around his neck without waking him up. I wish he was awake, but I suppose I should be returning to my own compartment. I lean down and kiss Malfoy very lightly, before stepping out of the compartment. Luckily, I'm unseen and I start to head back to my friends.

'Took you long enough!' James exclaims, as I open the compartment door.

'We were just about to go look for you.' Remus says. 'Long line?'

'Huge.' I lie, before taking out the bag of goodies.

James and Remus, each grab some chocolate frogs, while Peter takes some jelly slugs. I take my seat and start unwrapping the plastic off a cauldron cake, as Sirius stares blankly at me.

'Jess, what the hell?' Sirius demands.

'What?' I ask innocently.

'None of my favourites are here! No gum, no Bertie Botts, no liquorice and no pumpking pastries?'

'Yeah Jess, what gives?' Peter asks, giving me a strange look.

'They ran out.' I say, coolly.

'They ran out?' Remus questions, disbelievingly.

'Yes.' I say, nodding.

'Jess, they don't run out of sweets.' Peter says. 'In all our years here, they've never run out. They don't run out... they can't!'

'Well, I must've forgotten then.' I say, shrugging my shoulders. 'Make do with what you got, Sirius.'

'Jessica, _what the hell_?' Sirius demands again.

I shrug again. 'You can always get up and get yourself some sweets.

'Forget it.' Sirius says, grumpily. 'I'm not hungry.'

'Oh and Marlene says she loves the gift.' I add, casually. 'She thanked me for picking it out.'

James grins. 'You gave Marlene a gift? Great job, mate!'

'What'd you get her?' Peter asks, also grinning at Sirius, as if he were a hero.

'Just a bracelet.' Sirius mumbles. 'Nothing big.'

'Don't be modest, Sirius! Marlene showed it to me! Guys, it was beautiful. It was an actual gold bracelet and it had all these exquisite ruby stones on them, it was marvellous!'

'A _real_ gold and ruby bracelet?' Remus asks. 'Wow, you must be really serious about her... excuse the pun!'

'That's so weird!' James says, grinning. 'Jess weren't your parents also getting you a ruby and gold bracelet?'

Peter and Remus seem to have caught up by this point, but James continues to ramble, just as clueless as ever. Even as I glare straight at his best friend, without even blinking.

'I remember you showed me that catalogue! You droned on for weeks about how much you loved this one bracelet.' James says, laughing. 'I hope your parents got it for you.'

'I hope they didn't.' I say, through gritted teeth.

'What? But why? You wanted that bracelet so badly!' James says, confused. 'How come you don't – '

'Prongs!' Sirius finally cuts in, before quietly adding, 'that's the bracelet I got for Marlene...'

James looks like as if he's been caught between a rock and a hard place. At this very moment, it's as if I can read his thoughts. He's wondering whether or not to help his best friend out and defend his actions, or to chide Sirius for doing something so low just to please a girl.

'Y-You can still get it too, Jess.' James finally says.

'I think I'm going to go to the trolley to get some more snacks!' Peter says, suddenly.

'So am I!' Remus adds. 'There's not nearly enough chocolate frogs here.'

'You know, I'm really just... I'm going to find Evans!' James says, trying to push past Sirius to get out.

'Don't bother...' I tell them all, before sighing. 'I found something else in a different catalogue that I liked just as much. I'll just tell my parents to get me that.'

'Jess, I'm sorry.' Sirius says. 'I just thought Marlene would like it and – '

'She did.' I reply, simply. 'If you're looking to shag her again, Sirius, I reckon there's a washroom free. You should go find her.'

Sirius just sighed and slumped back in his seat.

'The holidays just keep getting better and better.' He mutters.

I couldn't agree more.


	21. Familial Reunion

'Mum, come look in the balcony!' I scream with joy, looking over the ledge.

Mum and I are at a private resort, and I mean _private_. It's away from all the Muggles, not that I mind them, of course. It's just sometimes easier to stay within a wizarding community. We're staying in this rather large mansion like hotel, and I could literally run around doing anything I want! Dad made sure we got as much privacy as possible. I think there's only one other family sharing this specific place with us.

What a place it is too! Through the balcony alone, I can witness the beautiful landscapes of Cuba! With its massive beaches, complete with the smoothest white sand and crystal clear water, and their mountainous scenery filled so many beautiful plants and flowers. All I want to do is run down and go jump in the water! I bet the Marauders would love this place. One of these days, we have to go on vacation together, even if it means we all have to sneak away from our parents and sign our own death warrants while we're at it. Well, I'm fairly sure, we'd all be safe... other that Sirius, of course.

'_Mum_, come see it already!' I say, louder.

'Jessica, don't worry, I heard you the first time.' My mum says, laughing at me.

She comes by my side and gazes down at the beautiful sight below us. I can tell she's pretty jetlagged and is probably humouring me for the time being. I'm so excited, I barely even remember that my dad's not here and that Sirius stole my Christmas gift.

'Mum, I want to go swimming! Can I go? Wanna come?' I ask, practically skipping around with excitement. 'I want to jump off the balcony and dive in!'

'Well I don't know about that, but you can certainly go swimming.' She says, shaking her head in amusement. 'Just pick up your key at the front desk.'

'You're not coming?' I ask, with a slight pout.

'Perhaps tomorrow, Sweetheart. I'm not as young as you, I certainly don't have your energy.' She replies. 'But you go and enjoy yourself. Try not to bother the other family!'

'Yeah right, they better not bug _me_!' I say, defensively.

My mum shakes her head at me once more as I race back into my room. I don't thinks she's even surprised when she walks in to see that I'm already prepared to go for a swim. I've got my sunglasses, my sunscreen, my bathing suit underneath my dress, a little wrap to go with my bathing suit, and _everything_ I could possibly need to go swimming! It's all in my bag and I'll fully prepared to leave, as I put my sandals on.

'I never got to mention how much I like your necklace, Jess.' My mom comments. 'It looks expensive, don't tell me one of the boys gave it to you?'

I shake my head. 'No, it was Lily. Don't worry about it anyways, cause it's not real. Though it sure looks like it, doesn't it?'

This feels weird. I _never_ lie to my mom. I mean I never really had to. I better get out of here before she begins to realize that I'm lying.

'I'll see you for dinner!' I call to my mum as I leave the room.

I race down to the front desk, all too eager to get my key. I should've gotten it when I arrived... but I kind of dashed straight to my room in excitement. My mum found it rather hilarious, but truth be told, I'm kind of embarrassed. I stood outside my door with no way of accessing it until my mum came up with _her_ key!

When I arrive at the front desk, I see a young man arguing with some people at the desk.

'I don't see why I should have to share my suite with another family!' The man says, indignant. 'I don't care _how_ much money they have! Little brats running around everywhere... this is supposed to be a vacation!'

'Sir, this is a massive landmark and we do not give away the _entire_ space to one family. You'll find no resort here that does that.' One man at the desk replies, brusquely. 'I can assure you that the other family is quite friendly and they won't cause you any problems.'

'And who is this bloody family?' The man barks. 'Some worthless Halfblooded family who just happened to become lucky enough to get a high income, one they don't deserve?'

Oh Lord, he's one of _those_ people. I've just witness a Slytherin-like fanatic in Cuba. Great, even on vacation, prejudice follows me around.

'We're not required to give you that information.' The lady says, now paling with annoyance. 'If you have a problem with the arrangements, Sir, you're free to leave. I can assure you, a suite like yours can be booked within minutes.'

'What's the family's name?' The man asks, threateningly.

'It's Davidson.' I say icily, as I step forward.

I don't turn to look at the man yet, but smile kindly at the people at the desk, who look relieved to see that I interrupted.

'Hi, I'm Jessica Davidson. I'm sure you remember me as the girl who ran up to her room without thinking about getting her access key.' I say, rather sheepishly. 'I'm going for a swim now and I'd _really_ like it if I can get into my room when I come back.'

The people at the front look majorly ecstatic to be dealing with me rather than the annoying idiot next to me. The lady hands me the key and wishes me a nice day.

'Get used to it, I plan to make the most of this resort.' I tell the man beside me. 'If you and your lovely Pureblood family don't like it, you can leave, as they've mentioned.'

The man in front of me observes me as I observe him. He's a tall man, with a light complexion, bright blue eyes and dark hair. If I didn't know what a prejudicial man he was, I'd probably think he was quite handsome. Though, I have to admit, I'm surprised not to see a scowl on his face. He looks rather intrigued by me, in fact.

'Jessica...Davidson.' He repeats, rather slowly.

'Pleased to meet you!' I say, in a falsely cheerful voice.

He smiles kindly at me, which actually leaves me stunned.

'I apologize if I gave you the wrong impression. This trip has exhausted me and I was misinformed into thinking I had this place to myself.' He says, smoothly. 'I have no qualms in sharing it with your family, as I hear you're such friendly people.'

'Ah, so you're not an evil, prejudiced arse?' I ask, grinning.

He looks slightly taken back by my language, but hides it well. I try not to laugh at this. Sometimes I forget to act more polite when I meet people for the first time. I tend to mess up my first meeting with anyone. While it's a trait that the Marauders love in me... mostly because I make a fool of myself, I know it's a rather awful one to have. I can _never_ make a good first impression. Unless you could Malfoy, though I'm not sure whether the incident at the ball would be called a first impression. I _have_ met him before, though not officially, I guess.

'Well, enjoy your vacation.' He says to me.

'You too, um...' I trail off.

'Rick.' He says, smiling. 'Just call me Rick.'

I return his smile and happily make my way outdoors. This Rick guy doesn't seem too bad, I think my mum would really like him. I mean, they have a lot on common after all. Both are jetlagged and too tired to enjoy the fresh, beautiful paradise that is Cuba.

* * *

'You're not going to tan no matter how long you stay out in the sun.' Rick says, taking his seat in the beach chair beside me. 'You've been at it for hours.'

'You know, normally I'd be offended to find out that a stranger is watching me so closely.' I tell him, as shift my body to look at him.

Rick smirks at me. 'Don't get the wrong idea. I am married, after all.'

'Don't flatter yourself.' I laugh, as I sit up. 'But no way are you married. You must only be a few years older than I am. Early twenties at the most!'

'Actually, I think I may closer to three times your age.' Rick says, casually. 'I'm thirty seven, while you are surely just a child.'

'A bit more than thirteen and a half.' I tell him, frowning. 'Are you sure you're that old?'

'That's not very old. Certainly not by wizarding standards.' Rick tells me. 'Great thing, being a wizard, isn't it? You look young for quite a long time, much longer than the Muggles do.'

'Well too old for me.' I say, shrugging my shoulder. 'Want to go for a swim?'

'I've mentioned that I'm married.' Rick says, frowning at me.

'Well I thought you were joking. Relax, I don't go after taken men and once again, do not flatter yourself.' I say, rolling my eyes. 'You're not exactly my type, no matter how handsome you may be.'

'Early twenties is a bit old for a thirteen year old, don't you think?' Rick asks me.

Grownups can be such a hassle. He's so judging me! I can see it in his eyes that he thinks I'm some spoiled brat who runs around doing whatever she wants. I wonder if he has kids... and a daughter. Maybe that's why he's so disapproving of how I act.

'Older men are more experienced.' I say, simply. 'They're more mature, whereas boys my age can be rather... childish.'

'Aren't you too young to be thinking of boys?' Rick asks me. 'Surely your mother doesn't allow you to go gallivanting around with them?'

I burst out laughing at this and he scowls slightly.

'I prefer the company of boys.' I say, once my laughter dies out. 'My mum, she's just... the best. She's the most trusting and understanding mother out there. She gets that I need my freedom and the ability to make my own choices and mistakes.'

'She doesn't sound like much of a mother.' Rick says, narrowing his eyes in displeasure.

'You know, sometimes I really can't tell if I enjoy your company or if I want to drown you in the water.' I say, getting up. 'I'm going for a swim and you can sit there and judge all you want!'

He doesn't reply me but continues to watch me with judging eyes all the same. I don't really mind, he's a grown up, after all. I get that most adults don't understand the way kids behave. It's just unfortunate for him that I'm brutally honest and speak my mind. I still think that if he and my mum met they would get along very well. Oh well, there's time for that later. For now, all I want to do is enjoy the cool refreshing water of the beach.

I've got to say, swimming has got to be one of my favourite hobbies. Mr. Judgemental over there would probably relax more if he took a dip in the water. Of course, when he first started to get it, he stopped as he saw me, not to give me privacy, but to complain that my bathing suit is too skimpy. If he has a daughter, then I sure feel sorry for her.

'Why'd you come to a resort if you didn't want to swim?' I ask, leaning over the edge of the pool.

'I didn't want to get in the way of a certain shameless thirteen year old girl.' Rick replies.

He smiles though, very affectionately at me. Well, at least he likes me. When I first got here, I was kind of imagining a mini war. I'm sure as hell grateful that we actually get along. He's quite clever and intelligent and when he _isn't_ chastising me for something, he can be pretty cool. I blame parenting, it just naturally makes some people very overbearing.

'I haven't met your family though. Don't they like to swim?' I ask.

'I haven't met yours either.' Rick says, in return.

'It's just my mum and me. My dad was supposed to come, but he's busy with the Ministry back in England.' I reply. 'Where are you from, anyways?'

He pauses for a few seconds, looking slightly angry. Did I say something wrong? Does he not like England or something? He looks as if he wants to start screaming at me. His fingers are curled over the edge of his seat so tightly that his hands are shaking a little.

'I'm from the Netherlands.' He says, coldly. 'I hear there's a war going on in England. Very sad business... but it's good to hear your father is helping your Ministry. I hope his noble blood runs in your veins.'

I laugh at this. 'Not likely, he's actually my stepdad. I hope my mum's blood runs in my veins rather that of my worthless excuse of a father.

'Speaking as a father myself, I'd be severely angered to hear my daughter speak about me in such a way.' He says, not bothering to hide his discontent.

'Well speaking as the daughter of a formerly battered mother, I think I have every right to talk about him in such a way.' I say, casually. 'He was a pathetic being and a coward for harming his wife, especially when she could do nothing to defend herself. I'm glad he's rotting in the ground.'

'Rotting in the ground... You know, Wizarding bodies tend to stay preserved in their coffins.' Rick says, smoothly.

I almost laugh at his ridiculous reply. I mean, of all things to say. I don't think I'll ever understand this guy. He reminds me greatly of Malfoy. Easily angered, but pretends not to show it; too grown up to engage simple activities; always judgemental of those around him, while having that smug look of superiority etched on his face; confusing to no end and very condescending.

If he had grey eyes and white blonde hair, I might actually believe him to be a relative of Malfoy's. Though, perhaps he is, even without his distinct features. I mean, I hear it from Sirius all the time that the Purebloods are all interrelated.

'Do you know the Malfoys?' I blurt out.

'They're a Wizarding family in England.' Rick says simply. 'Why?'

'Are you related to them?' I ask quickly.

'Perhaps _very_ distantly.' Rick answers. 'Why?'

'I know a Malfoy who goes to my school. He's so bloody irritating and you actually remind me of him.' I say, casually. 'Him and those Slytherins.'

Rick suddenly looks inhuman. I almost think he wants to strangle me or something.

'You're not in Slytherin?' Rick asks.

'Oh GOD NO!' I exclaim, laughing my head off.

I step out of the pool and pull out my towel to wrap around me. I find it odd that he would think I'm in Slytherin. I certainly hope I don't give off that impression everywhere I go! That's quite an awful insult.

'Ravenclaw?' Rick asks, in a strange voice. 'You seem very intelligent.'

'Nope. Gryffindor!' I say, cheerfully. 'Where dwell the brave at heart.'

James certainly rubbed off of me. I swear it's his favourite phrase! It must sound lame to others to voice Gryffindor's slogan after saying his name.

You alright, Rick?' I ask, concerned. 'You look kind of sick.'

'No, I think I've had enough fresh air.' Rick replies, abruptly getting up from his chair. 'I think I'll head inside.'

'I hope you feel better.' I say, with a frown.

'Not likely.' He says, harshly.

I watch him leave, leaving me more confused than ever. He seems like a Pureblood fanatic to me. He knows the Malfoys, which isn't normally strange, except the fact that he's from the Netherlands, he clearly holds Purebloods on a higher pedestal than other beings, he seems to detest Gryffindor and praise Slytherin, and he thinks my behaviour is abhorrent. Yup, it's sounds like I got a fanatic on my hands. Maybe it's best that I don't introduce him to my mother. After all, why ruin such a good vacation?

* * *

'You sure I'm allowed here?'

'Oh yes, definitely.' I say, leading a boy I met, Carlos, near my favourite spot by the beach. 'I'm allowed to bring guests here, as long as they're wizards or witches, of course.'

'You English witches are very pretty.' Carlos says, in his amazing Spanish accent.

He seems to rather enjoy my English accent too. This is amazing, I mean, what's better than a little holiday fling? I can have something interesting to tell the boys when I go back. I can't wait to tell them all about my adventures with my new Cuban friend. I can already imagine the looks on their faces!

I lead Carlos up against a ledge, my body barely inches away from him. He's close to my age, probably about a year older. He kisses much differently than any other guy I've ever kissed. I can feel butterflies in my stomach. So passionate and exciting. I'm going to have to jump into the pool after this.

The world seems to disappear as I'm engulfed in Carlos's kisses. My eyes are closed and I can't hear anything except my heart thumping in my ears.

I scream suddenly though, as Carlos is pulled away from me.

Rick stands in front of us both, towering us like an angry giant. I scream again as he raises his fists and punches Carlos repeatedly. He yells angrily at Carlos, in another language I don't understand, before throwing him to the ground. Blood drips from his nose and he scrambles away from us in seconds.

Oh god, I don't have my wand, I don't have my wand. I left it in my room!

Rick turns to face me, unimaginable rage etched on his face. I forget to breathe as he stares at me and I brace myself to be the next person to be attacked. He raises his hand, as if to strike me, but forces himself, eventually, to calm down.

'My mum would _kill_ you if you ever hurt me!' I threaten. 'My dad will murder you on the spot if lay one finger on me!'

'I'm not scared of your parents.' He says, viciously. 'Take me to your mother. I need to have a word with her about her daughter's behaviour. Running around, throwing yourself at boys! Have you no respect for yourself!'

He pulls me along with him, rather gently, as he starts to make his way back into the hotel. I don't protest or try to run away because I _know_ that once my mum sees what's going on, she'll curse him into oblivion. Stupid me for leaving my wand, stupid me for not figuring out what a psycho this guy is!

'Take me to your mother's room!' He orders, pulling me in front of him.

I pick up my pace, desperate to get to my mum. I can't defend myself right now and this manic is really starting to get on my nerves. When I reach my mum's door, I begin to knock very loudly and rapidly.

'Mum, hurry, come quick!' I yell through the door. 'The other family here wants to complain about me!'

'Oh Jessica, what did you do?' My mum says, opening the door.

Her eyes widen in fear and suddenly, I'm scared out of my mind. My mum grabs my arm, not very carefully and I whimper slightly at the pain. She tries shutting the door in Rick's face but he barges in.

'Come on, Anastasia, you think a door will keep me out?' Rick asks, smiling at the both of us.

Mum begins to freak out. She grabs our passports and my wand, before trying to pull me into another room with her. Did he just call her Anastasia? I don't think I ever mentioned her name to him!

'Jessica, please, just hurry!' Mum yells, crazily.

Rick isn't even doing anything. He's just watching the two of us and I actually find myself looking to him for help. I've never seen my mum so out of control. She's screaming nonsense I don't understand, while grabbing everything in sight. I can hear her apologizing for pulling me so hard and screaming at Rick to stay away from us.

'Mum, what's wrong?' I ask, desperately.

'Anastasia, you're frightening Jessica.' Rick says, shaking his head. 'What kind of mother are you?'

Nicholas, you _stay _away from us!' My mum demands.

What the hell? Nicholas?

_Nicholas._

Realization hits me so hard and everything else seems to fade in my mind. All I could do is stare at the man in front of me in puzzlement. Everything seems to become clear in seconds. It all makes sense. However, the man whom I thought was Rick, disappears from view as my mum pulls me in the washroom with her.

'Wear this robe and give me your consent!' she says, hysterically.

She wants me to apparate wearing nothing but my bathing suit and a bathrobe? I would have disagreed if she hadn't looked so utterly helpless. Quickly pulling the bathrobe over me, I grab hold of my mum's hand and give her my consent. It isn't long before I find myself at the Cuban airport, feeling sick to my stomach from the travel. Mum apparated us into some washroom stalls so the Muggles didn't notice. It's rather convenient too, cause I _am_ going to be sick.

'Jessica, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Mum says, over and over again.

I wash my face when I step out of the stall, paying no attention to Mum's apologies. She doesn't waste a second and as soon as I'm done washing my place, she pulls me out of the washroom and into a large line.

'We need two tickets to England _immediately_.' Mum demands.

The ticket salesperson looks at me bewildered but then again, so is everyone else. I have a bathrobe on for Merlin's sake. I look like a lunatic!And it isn't as if my mum looks sane, herself.

'Madam, are you in need of some assistance?' The man at the front asks.

'I just need two plane tickets to England.' My mum says, pulling out our passports. 'Please, I need to get back home to my husband in time for Christmas.'

Well, at least her lie is believable. I don't feel like standing around here, dressed like this anymore.

'Mum, give me some money. I need to find some clothes to wear.' I interrupt.

She looks at me, with tired eyes. I know I'm not being helpful right now, but what else can she expect after what just happened? I just want everyone to stop staring at me right now. I feel as if I'm going to lose control.

'Jessica, Sweetheart, please don't go off too far.' My mum pleads, before passing me some Muggle money.

God, I don't even know how Cuban Muggle money works. I only know how the currency works in pounds. But, I can't be picky right now. I'm half tempted to just run out of the airport and away from my mum. I can't even begin to express how angry and upset I am. It wouldn't do me any good to run away at this moment though. So, I suck it up, and start making my way, around the airport, looking for some kind of gift shop. Luckily for me, there seems to be one at every corner. Unluckily for me, all I can find are oversized t-shirts that says I love Cuba and cut off jean shorts. Well, I suppose it's better than wearing a bathrobe.

'How much?' I ask at the front.

I just put the money my mum gave me in front of him and he just smiles at me patronizingly. He takes some of the money and I make my way out of the shop. For all I know, that guy could've just ripped me off and taken more money than he was supposed to. At this point, however, I don't care and I don't think my mum would either.

I walk slowly back to my mum. Airports are always so hectic and normally, I don't actually mind them. More people means there's less of a chance of getting caught if I were to engage in any sort of mischief. Now though, it makes me feel so weary. I'm becoming as paranoid as my mum, looking around every corner for any sign of Nicholas. I don't see anything but restless parents, whining children, content couples enjoying their vacation, security patrolling the grounds, businessmen carrying their briefcases, and groups of teenagers laughing amongst themselves. No danger in sight and yet... I feel as if the world is going to end any second.

'Did you get the tickets Mum?' I ask, taking my seat on an airport chair.

I don't even look at her as I speak. I'd rather not speak to her at this moment. I don't think I could control my anger and I don't think she can pull herself together.

'They must've pitied me or something. We're going to be boarding any minute now.' She replies, stoically.

I nod, not knowing whether or not she was actually watching me. I don't think there's anything either of us could say right know to make the other feel better. Well, not unless we want to cause a scene at the airport. Another scene, that is.

It's funny, at Hogwarts, I couldn't wait for the holidays to start. Now, I just wish it was over. Spending the holidays at Hogwarts with Malfoy seems like a blessing. At that thought, I straighten up in my seat. Flashes of Malfoy races through my mind. One particular scene keeps reappearing, his voice echoing in my head.

_And did you ever stop to think that when I called your mother a liar, I was trying to tell you something then too?_

I nearly scream out in anger. Malfoy knew... all this time.

I barely snap out of my thoughts as my mum tells me it's time to get on the plane. I absentmindedly trail after her, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. My mum was lying all this time and Malfoy knew. He tried to warn me and I blew him off. I spent the last few days in the company of a man that my mum loathes, a man that I, myself, should loathe.

My head's spinning. What do I do now? What happens now?

These thoughts don't leave my mind, even for a second. Even when I'm seated on the plane, about to head back home. Is that just it? We run out of Cuba and hope for the best? I look to my mum now, staring at the women, who has probably been running away her whole life. Her, the woman, who I used to think was the bravest woman in the world. I always believed I got my strength from her, that I was brave and bold, because of her. Now, I swear, I can understand why she was in Slytherin. She deceived her own daughter, after all.

'Jessica, honey, I am _so_ sorry.' My mum whispers almost inaudibly as the plane begins to take off.

'For what? Ruining my vacation, scaring me like that, forcing me to travel so far by apparation and making me sick, embarrassing me in public by not letting me wear any clothes?' I ask. 'Or for lying to me by telling me my father was dead?'

I don't let her reply and I turn to stare out the window of my plane seat. One thing's for sure, I'm _never_ going back to Cuba _ever_ again.


	22. Trouble's Catching Up

'Jessica, love, do you mind if I come in?'

I force myself to smile and nod my head slightly towards my dad, or _stepdad_, rather. Since my actual father is still alive, it wouldn't be right to call him dad, would it? I don't know. This is too confusing. Perhaps it's just Stepdad and Father now. I don't have a dad anymore. I guess one abandoned me and the other lied to me.

I watch my stepdad vaguely as he approaches me slowly, and sits beside me on my bed. He looks tired and stressed out and I feel bad for giving him an even harder time. Working at the Ministry isn't easy these days, with the war going on. He looks older than his age, stress lines already etched on his face.

'I'm worried about you.' He says, staring determinedly at me. 'Locked up in your room all day, not eating, not sleeping, doing Merlin knows what – '

'I'm just writing letters.' I reply.

It's true too. Letters to Lily, Barty, Remus, Peter, Alice, James and most of all, to Lucius. I didn't try to owl Sirius just in case he gets into trouble. I haven't told anyone about what happened though, except Lucius. He doesn't really reply to my letters, no matter how much I demand him to do so. All he does is scribbles down five words.

_I want to see you. _

I wouldn't even know that it was him if it wasn't for the envelope with the Malfoy seal on it. It is rather strange that I know what his family crest looks like. It funny, so much has changed and all I can think about is seeing Malfoy. I mean, he knew _right_? Who better to talk to? Though I suppose there's the whole matter that he _did_ know and he never _directly_ told me. I don't think I can just let that one slide.

My stepdad interrupts my thoughts.

'Jessica, I know you're upset – '

'Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel.' I tell him. 'She _lied_ to me all my life. God, she made me hate that man, my _father_! This whole time I thought he was dead!'

'She didn't lie about all of it, Jessica.' My stepdad says, calmly. 'How are you supposed to tell a toddler that she won't be seeing her father anymore? Jessica, she _left_ him. She got a divorce, gave up everything she had... for you. She literally had no clothes to wear, no food to live off of, and no roof over her head.'

'So that part was true? Living in a shelter, having _nothing_, being turned away by her own family?' I ask him. 'What about the things she said he used to do to her?'

'That was all true, too. Jessica, you know it's true. You've told me yourself that the only memory you had of your father was – '

'Him yelling at Mother.' I finish. 'His back was turned to me and mother was sobbing on the couch.'

It's just a brief flash from my early childhood. The yelling, the crying... it's the only memory I have of him. I literally couldn't remember what he looked like. I mean, there are millions of men who are tall and have black hair. It's no wonder I didn't recognize him back in Cuba.

'You used to cry to your mother, begging her to keep you away from your father. You were so scared of him, at times.' My stepdad informed me. 'But other times, you worshipped him. He was a man, who despite his flaws, adored you and loved you beyond words. When your mother took you and left... you started to ask questions.'

'She never liked it when I asked about him.' I say, softly. 'The older I got, the less I asked... because I knew it hurt her.'

'It did, she was heartbroken. She was abandoned by everyone she knew and the only reason she was able to leave that world behind in the first place, was for you.' He told me. 'So yes Jessica, she lied to you. She couldn't bear to tell you that you'd never see your father again because of her.'

'But she got custody?' I ask him, more hurt than I let on. 'He didn't want me? Because... I was a girl, and he needed an heir?'

My stepfather sighs and I force myself to continue.

'I know he's remarried... because he told me. He told me he was a father and I _know_ he wasn't referring to me.' I tell him, shaking my head.

Oh God, why does this _hurt_? I don't even know this man!

'He loved you, Jessica. I won't lie about that.' He says, with dfficulty. 'He could've very easily taken custody of you and for a long while... he threatened your mother with that, trying to blackmail her into staying with him. However, in the end, he relented. He _let_ her have full custody as his one last token of love to her.'

'If he's such a horrible man, then why would he do that?' I whisper, holding back traitorous tears. 'He just realized that if my mother didn't stay with him, then there's no point in keeping me! In all these years, he's _never_ tried to contact me!'

'Jessica – '

'I'm glad she lied!' I declare. 'She's a better parent than he _ever_ was. I would've lived the rest of my life happy if I never found out about this!'

'Jessica, there's more to it than that.' My stepfather tries to say.

I cover my ears childishly. I don't want to listen to any more of this. I don't get why he's here defending that _man_. Maybe my mum lied, but at least she did it to protect me! At least that much she was truthful about. But that man, my _father_, he just let me go! He didn't want me anymore because he thought I was a useless girl. Well he was wrong, I'm _not_ useless!

I'm the envy of every girl at Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! I'm the object of Lucius Malfoy's affections, and many more men, too! I don't need that son of a bitch to think I'm worth something. In my eyes, he's _nothing. _

'I talked to the Potters.' My stepdad says, loudly.

I pull my hands away from my ears, looking at him with curious eyes.

'I've informed them of the situation. Now... your mother and I need some time to discuss certain matters. If you like... you can go spend the holidays with James.' My stepdad offers. 'Your mother and I will, of course, drop by when we can and we'll definitely be there the entire day for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Year's Eve and New Year's Day.

'So, you're saying, I get to spend my _entire_ holiday vacation with James?' I ask, grinning.

My stepdad looks pleased with himself at my sudden happy mood. Of course, he could've offered that I go back to Hogwarts, which wouldn't be a bad idea either. That way, I could've owled Malfoy and told him to meet me back at school. It would've been great to see him, especially since I have so much to ask him. However, I think I'll make do with James.

A grin appears on my face. Yes, I think I have lots of fun with James.

* * *

'I _can_ jump that far!' James insisted. 'From the very top, to the very bottom, landing perfectly on my feet, with _no_ broken bones! Hell, I won't even have a scratch on me!'

'Enough talk James!' I exclaim, laughing. 'If you're so sure of yourself then do it!'

'Okay, but I'll need a running start.' James says, backing up.

I watch with eager eyes, as James bolts towards the first step on his stairs. I tense up with anticipation as he leaps, right before he tumbles down, soaring high into the air, yelping with joy. I applaud him as he lands gracefully, but with a loud thud, on the carpet at the very bottom of the stairs. He starts to bow, smirking in triumph.

'I can't believe I've never done that before!' James says, excitedly. 'It's like flying, but without a broom! Try it, Jess!'

'There's no way I can jump that far!' I yell, shaking my head.

'Come on, it's easy, Jess! You can do it! Just give it a try!' James insists. 'Just run like your life depends on it and just jump into the air!

I continue to shake my head, but James goads me further, and in the end, I find myself unable to refuse. I back up further than James did, knowing I'll need all the speed I can get. I take deep breaths, remembering James's instructions. Before I know it, I start running, dashing towards the very first step. Just as I'm about to bed my knees and jump into the air, I hear James's mum call us.

'James, Jess, where are you two?' Mrs. Potter calls, loudly.

It distracts me, and I stumble, just as I leap into the air. I see a flash of worry cross James's face, as I grab the railing, in an effort to stop myself from getting hurt. Unfortunately, my running start seems to have fuelled me too much to actually stop. I barely get a thought through to me head, as I'm flipped over the edge of the railing. I release it, within seconds, and fall harder than James down the entire first storey of his house. I hit my head in the process and groan with difficulty as I open my eyes.

James rushes over to me, and I can hear Mrs. Potter running into the room.

'Mum!' James says, innocently, as I quickly try to hide behind a coffee table.

'I thought I heard a noise.' She says, worriedly.

'Oh you know, I was jumping around, and I landed rather hard. Not hurt though, see?' James says, casually.

'Well, where's Jessica?' She asks.

'Upstairs, taking a shower.' James lies with ease.

'Well, keep her out of trouble. I promised her parents I'd look after her. Knowing you two, I'm surprised you guys aren't at St. Mungo's already.' She says, slightly amused. 'Take care of her, James. I mean it, no antics! I don't want the Davidsons to come here and find their daughter in a cast or a coma!'

I would've laughed if I wasn't in so much pain.

'Okay Mum, see you at supper!' James calls.

Seconds later, he starts running towards me once more.

'Blimey, Jess, that was a pretty bad fall.' James says, looking apprehensive.

I groan, one more, as I crawl out from behind the coffee table. I can safely say I don't have any broken bones, but I'm sore and I'm positive I have black and blue bruises covering my body. James helps me up as I cringe at the pain. Damn, I was so sure I'd make that jump too! Once I'm healed and feeling better, James is never going to let me live this down. Once he tells Sirius, Peter and Remus this story, they're never going to let me live it down either.

James directs me upstairs, with a lot of difficulty. I'm limping and leaning against him, inwardly cursing him.

_It's easy, Jess! You can do it, Jess!_

Moron.

He leads me towards his bed and I flop onto it, wanting something soft to soothe my sore body.

'Good thing I keep potions handy in my room.' James says, handing me a vial.

He gives me a salve to rub on my bruises as well. At least, by the time his mum or dad sees me, I'll be as good as new. I wonder how Muggles get away with pulling stunts like these. I mean, James and I can heal ourselves with ease, before anybody finds out what we're up to. Muggles, though, they just have to deal with the pain and wait for bruises to fade away of their own will.

'Turn around.' I tell James.

'Why?' James asks, confused.

'I'm covered in more bruises than you can see! Turn around, so I get undressed.' I tell him.

James opens his mouth as if to say something, but eventually resolves himself to turn around. I don't waste any time pulling off my sweater, my t-shirt and my jeans. I groan as I actually see more of my bruises. I think they look worse than they feel, thankfully. James taps his foot impatiently as I start rubbing the healing salve over my bruises.

'No peeking!' I tell James.

'I've seen you in your knickers, remember?' James asks, impatiently.

'And you didn't like it, remember?' I ask him. 'You ran out on me and – '

I yell in outrage as James turns around and I quickly pull the covers off his bed to wrap around my body.

'What's wrong with you?' I exclaim, glaring at him.

'Why are you here?' James suddenly, asks.

There were no signs of amusement on his face anymore. He looks confused, lost and very unlike himself. Strange. I expected him to tease me, or to even mock me, trying to act more like Sirius and make some jokes about my lack of clothes.

'I needed to get rid of my bruises.' I tell him, shaking my head. 'Merlin James, what's wrong with you? Last I checked, I'm the one who fell off the stairs!'

'No, not that!' James says, waving it off. 'What's up with your parents? My folks wouldn't tell me why you're staying here or what's going on. I heard something about having to go to the Ministry and get everything sorted out?'

Okay, that last part confused me. But something ingenious just crossed my mind. I stand up, with a bit of difficulty and drop the covers from around my body. James does a bad job of hiding his smile, but I just turn away and walk towards the window. I look through it, at his wintery garden, as if I'm deep in thought.

'I'm here because my parents need some time for themselves.' I tell James. 'And I needed to get away from them, so they thought it'd be best if I stayed in the company of one of my friends.'

'But why? What happened?' James asks. 'Last I remember, you were vacationing in Cuba.'

'Do you remember that big, horrid secret I've been keeping from you guys?' I ask.

Flashes of Lucius run through my mind, and I finally turn around. James nods his head in confirmation and looks at me with curiosity.

'Well, I recently found out my birth father is still alive. I was curious and searched up my family background at the beginning of the term.' I lie to James. 'I found out my birth father is actually still alive... but I didn't know how to tell anyone. Anyways, as a weird, strange coincidence, I ran into him in Cuba, and all hell kind of broke loose.'

James stands in front of me, his mouth gaping, trying to form words. At least one good thing came from all of this, I'll have everyone off my back now. James approaches me, and wraps his arms around me, apologizing profusely for being such a git these past few months. I just wave it off, feeling slightly guilty. Keeping a secret is one thing... but I just outright lied to my best friend.

To make matters worse, the door suddenly opens and neither James nor I can react in time.

'James, I was wondering if you could help me with – '

I can tell James wants to pull away and I very much want to hide somewhere, fully aware that I'm still just in my knickers. However, the two of us seem frozen to our spot, horrified at being caught in this innocent hug. Mr. Potter just stares at the two of us though, completely bewildered. I can imagine what the scene looks like too, with me half naked in James's arms.

* * *

'Werewolf; a term used for those who, during the full moon, transform to a fully fledged wolf against their will. Occurring only once a year, the term werewolf can be defined as "Man-Wolf," as translated in Latin. The magical illness causing one to become a werewolf is referred to as Lycanthropy, whereby the saliva of a werewolf comes in contact with human blood, through form of a bite, though only during the full moon and not in human form. Lycanthropy can only occur through a bite, though werewolves often don't stop at just one bite, tearing their victims from limb to limb very often. Werewolves are classified by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as XXXXX, during the full moon and are naturally very dangerous creatures.'

At least they said it was only during the full moon. Remus is the most harmless person I know.

'As the full moon engulfs the night sky, werewolves begin their transformations, losing all control of their actions. The pupils of a werewolf changes, often becoming a different colour, the nose becomes snout like, the shoulders hunched and the head lengthens, as does the body of the werewolf. In addition, claws begin appearing on the newly formed paws, a tufted tails shoots out the back and fur sprouts throughout the entire body.'

I pause, before I start to read the next part, keeping Remus in my mind.

'This is an excruciatingly painful process as a person feels like they've been ripped out their body. The whimpering, snarling and howling of a werewolf can be heard for miles...' I take a deep breath and force myself to continue. 'Werewolves lose their ability to think clearly and their instincts powerfully overtake any human emotions they have. They are aggressive creatures and will attack any human who comes into view, regardless of whether they are known by the werewolf or not. It is not in the nature of a werewolf to be aware of any sentimental attachments, though their human form is very aware of all that is going on.'

I remember Remus exclaiming, with disgust, that he can kill me without a second thought in his werewolf form. The horror and pain I saw in his eyes was unbearable.

'The Ministry of Magic keeps several tabs on werewolves to ensure that all precautions can be taken. This includes the Werewolf Register founded by Newt Scamander in 1947, the Werewolf Capture Unit, as well as the Werewolf Support Services. Furthermore, all werewolves are expected to follow the Werewolf Code of Conduct.'

'What a load of rubbish.' James says, walking in the room. 'You should be reading the books I gave you over the summer. In addition to that, Jess, you should be reading it over and over and over again.'

He comes to sit beside me on the bed, giving me an intense look.

'I _have_ been looking. I've been practising too, just as you have... just as we all have!' I inform him. 'You've seen me practise. It's all we've been doing during the holidays too. I'm trying, James. We all are.'

'We're not making any progress though.' James says, sulkily.

'We can each conjure up a Patronus.' I remind him. 'I would certainly call that progress. We know what animals we'll transform into now.'

'Well, envisioning a stag isn't going to magically help me turn into one.' James grumbles. 'I bet anyone can do a Patronus! How hard is it to conjure up a happy memory?'

'It took us forever to get it right, remember?' I reply, shaking my head. 'Anyways, it's not as if we've ever used it against a Dementor!'

James shrugs. 'Don't see how a situation like that could possibly come up.'

I shrug right back. 'They're generally used against Dementors. It was just lucky for us that they have a connection with one's Patronus form.'

'They're used against Lethifolds too.' James points out.

'I don't know which of the two is scarier.' I say, shuddering.

'No point in mulling over it, then. Do you have the book? Just read it, Jess.' James requests, sitting next to me on the couch.

I roll my eyes but put down my book on dark creatures. We're learning about them in Defence against the Dark Arts right now and we're going to learn about Animagus forms after the holidays. James actually came across a book about them during the summer time and since then, he's been determined to become one. He's convinced Peter, Sirius and me to do the very same as well. The four of us know that werewolves aren't particularly aggressive towards other animals, so this would be a way we can hang out with Remus during the full moons. It _should_ make him feel slightly better. If only it wasn't so hard.

'An Animagi is the term in which a human can willingly transform into an animal. It is only possible for a human to turn into one specific animal, one which resembles the witch or wizard's traits and personality.'

'I'm graceful like a stag.' James says, grinning.

'I think it's got more to do with your agility and reflexes.' I reply, laughing. 'Not to mention that stags tend to be quite big and remarkable creatures.'

'I like your description even better then!' James exclaims, smiling.

I roll my eyes and continue to read from the book.

'A person's Animagi form tends to be the same as their Patronus, though this is not always true. A person's Patronus can change if they're overwhelmed with their emotions, their form taking the shape of the person who's overwhelming them. This is usually the work of unrequited love, loss, or great anxiety. However, a person's Animagi can never change.' I say, before smirking at James.

'What?' He questions.

'Perhaps you're not really a stag.' I inform James. 'Maybe you're a stag because Lily's Patronus is one.'

'I wouldn't call what Lily and I have to be an overwhelming emotion of unrequited love.' James says, chuckling.

'Well, we'll never know until Lily conjures a Patronus or we finally transform in our Animagus forms.' I reply, hiding my smile now.

'There are only seven registered Animagus in this century – '

'One of them is McGonagall!' James exclaims.

James really thinks I didn't know that? I've only seen her transform a million times these past three years. Oh well, I suppose his enthusiasm is cute.

Becoming an Animagus is not an easy thing to accomplish. It's is an excruciatingly difficult charm to pull off and can have horrible repercussions if done wrong.' I say giving James a nervous looks.

He looks just as worried as I feel.

'It's because of the complexity of the spell that being an Animagus is rare. Anyone who is an Animagus is required to register at the Improper Use of Magic office in the Ministry of Magic. This information is available to the public, including their animal form and any unique traits. This is just a precaution to ensure that no witch or wizard wrongly abuses their power. The penalty for failing to register as an Animagus is a sentence in Azkaban.' I finish slowly.

'Maybe we'll encounter some Dementors after all.' James says, lightly.

But his expression is as dire as mine.

'What's it like in Azkaban?' I ask James.

He frowns and shrugs. 'Dad says it's awful, but I don't quite understand it.'

'Can you imagine though... losing every happy memory you've ever had and being left with all your awful ones?' I reply, slowly.

James pauses and gives me a small smile.

'I don't think you and I have that many awful memories.' James points out.

'What if... Dementors can really take _every_ happy memory and leave you with nothing but bad memories... and if you haven't gone very much to begin with... what if you're suddenly pulled into... I don't know flashbacks of bad things you don't remember?' I ask, hesitantly.

'Your father.' James says, blankly.

I nod my head, nothing know what else to say. It's just one more thing added to my already confusing life. In all honesty, I'll probably never run into my father again. He's always been in my mind even when I remembered nothing about him and when I thought he was dead. Now that I know he's alive and that I actually know what he looks like... I don't think I'll ever get him out of my mind. I mean, no wonder he acted so fatherly around me... he _is_ my father. He's my remarried father. He's got kids with his new wife... kids that are probably of the male sex.

'I wish he wanted me...' I say, feeling my voice break.

'Jessica...' James says, leaning forward.

I push him away, though not in a rude way. I just want to think of something happy. I want to just close my eyes and visualize something that will make me grin and forget all about what's happening. I just want to forget, for a moment, how awful it feels to be so unloved and unwanted.

_Looking into those sparkling grey eyes, behind his black and silver mask. Silver. That should've been a hint to me, as my own mask was black and gold. Slytherin and Gryffindor and for that night, it didn't even matter. It didn't even cross our minds. _

_Laughter in the air. No amused chuckles, no patronizing, no sarcasm and no humouring. It's a pleasant sound, one that makes me smile coyly, one that fills my tummy with butterflies and leaves me breathless. _

'_You're beautiful.' He whispers. _

_I feel that way. I believe him too. He makes me feel beautiful. Looking up at him and all his divine beauty. Twirling, spinning, dancing in his arms. I feel whole, I feel alive. _

_Perfection. This is perfection. He's perfection. _

_The masks come off. The ground is pulled from under me. The world is ending. My heart is breaking. My blood runs cold. His face goes blank. _

I open my eyes now, much calmer than I was before. James looks at me with concern, waiting for me to speak.

I smile and momentarily just choose to ignore the rest of the world.

Lucius Malfoy is perfection.

Silver, gold, green, red; they're just colours. Snakes, lions; they're just animals. Bravery, ambition; they're just traits. Salazar, Godric; they're just people.

Friends, enemies; it's ambiguous.

I subconsciously touch my half of the heart shaped necklace and smile fondly at my memories.

'Who gave you that?' James questions.

For a brief second, I think about telling him the truth. Perhaps if I explain that Malfoy's not that bad, he'd give him and the other Slytherins a chance. However, it was only for a brief second. I'm even sure I believe it myself.

'Lily gave it to me.' I say at last.

'Are you sure?' James questions.

'Yes.' I say, keeping my cool. 'Why?'

James shrugs. 'I'm just wondering why you're still lying.'

'I'm not!' I say, offended.

'Was it Sirius who gave it to you?' James asks, nonchalantly.

'Does it matter?' I retort.

James pauses for a good minute or two. He opens his mouth several times and his eyebrows furrow in frustration. His hands run through his hair more times than I can count and by the end, I nearly snap at him for keeping me on edge like this.

'I think... I should tell you something.' James says, guiltily.

'I don't want to hear about Sirius.' I inform him.

He shakes his head. 'No, not about that. It's about what my dad and I talked about.'

'Oh God, James, I've mean meaning to ask you about that!' I exclaim. 'Listen, you have to, _have to_, make sure your dad doesn't tell my parents! I'll be in _big_ trouble, but James, my stepdad will _kill_ you!'

'Jess – '

'I'm not lying, James! He gets really overworked about this stuff! I swear if it were up to him, I'd go to all all-girl's school and as amazing as my mum is, I _know_ she won't approve!' I say, in one breath. 'You have to – '

'JESS!' James interrupts. 'Listen, my dad _won't_ say a thing... but I have to tell you something. He made me promise not to tell, but it's been driving me crazy.'

'What is it?' I ask, frowning.

'Try not to get mad at me! I've been driving myself crazy keeping this from you.' James says, tensely.

What in Godric's name could James possibly be keeping from me? He's not taking his eyes off of me and I can't for the life of me get myself to speak. Is it about the war? I mean, what else could Mr. Potter know that would upset me? I begin to panic, worried that something may have happened to my stepfather.

'James!' I practically scream.

'No, no, calm down!' James says, frantically. 'Just hear me out. It's okay, it's not what you're thinking.'

I look at James with desperate eyes.

'What's going on?' I ask, barely above a whisper.

James hesitates. 'Your... dad... father's back... in England.'

'My _father_?' I ask.

James nods his head in confirmation. 'Your birth father.'

'What...' I gulp. 'What's this got to do with me?'

'He wants to... see you.' James says, slowly. 'Your mum's completely beside herself and your stepdad didn't want you around while...'

'While what? What's happening at home?' I ask, jumping to my feet.

James does the same, but in a much calmer way.

'They're fighting Jess... arguing and my dad's been trying to help – '

'Help with what?' I ask, not caring how upset I sound.

'Well your mum doesn't want him anywhere near you, but he insists on seeing you so...' James takes a deep breath. 'Well then, it has to be taken to the Ministry.'

I dejectedly sit back down on the bed.

'My dad's been trying to help your parents out.' James says, looking down at his feet. 'He wasn't angry when he saw you and me together. Granted, he said we're too young and we probably shouldn't stay in the same room anymore and certainly shouldn't undress in front of each other but... he was more concerned about you, in particular. He says you don't need any extra stress or pressure and Merlin, Jess, if I knew, I wouldn't have – '

'Stop talking.' I say, shaking my head. 'Nothing happened. It was innocent and you knew that. Nothing is going to happen with my folks either, or with that asshole who abandoned me. He gave my mum custody of me... he can't just change his mind! I'm old enough to tell the Ministry I want nothing to do with him!'

James doesn't look as determined and confident as me. It makes me nervous.

'Right?' I ask meekly, desperate for some reassurance.

'From what I gathered... your dad's a rich, powerful and dangerous man.' James says, reluctantly.

Normally, I would say that those things wouldn't make a difference. After spending so much time with Malfoy, however, I know it isn't true. James and I have also spent enough time with Sirius and heard enough stories to know that sometimes, it makes all the difference in the world.

Especially with a war going on, the Ministry needs all the backing and support it needs. I know for a fact that James's dad is due to retire from his Auror days at any moment. He won't hold a lot of sway over the Ministry. I only hope my stepdad could persuade them not to let my father near me. If not him, I'm sure Mr. Crouch will do something to help my family out.

Or... at least I hope so.

**Author's Note: **That's it for now! I hope you guys enjoyed five chapters in one day!

I'm thinking about changing my pen name too. Any suggestions? "Rosalie Lestrange" is a bit too common, and others seem to be enjoying the name as I previously have done. I need a new, original name. I've been working with "Black" and "Lestrange" and "Malfoy" but I can't decide between the three. I've also been worjing with Annabelle and the nicknames (Anna, Anne). Jessica too, has come to mind (since she's my newest female character creation)."Lady" has come to mind, as a title, and so have "Miss" and "Missus" I plan on changing my name very soon. For now, though, I'm lost.

- Rosalie L.


	23. Running Away

lullabysk  
Hello! I'm always ecstatic to hear form a new reviewer! And even happier to see the dedication of my readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm extremely flattered by how often you check for an update though!

I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And I hope you continue to enjoy it, including this chapter! I'll try to update sooner next time!

Miridea  
Another new reviewer! Welcome!

Sirius is a bit of a jerk, haha. But he's young, and still has a lot to learn. As do all the other characters. BUT, he is really devoted to his friends. He's protective of them and truly loves them. He just needs to grow up a bit, that's all.

Haha, I'm not sure what you meant by farfetched super cool, but thank you :D

I'm going to die of flattery any second. I don't think I've ever been called one of someone's favourite writer. Thank you SO much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bubs No. 2

Sorry for the later update, by the way!

As for a new name, I like Lady Rosalie Black! Thank you for the input! I actually took your advice :D

c0urtshipdating  
Haha, Jessica IS going to reveal everything about her and Malfoy, EVENTUALLY. But it's not for a loooong time. However, I will add, that certain people, who shall remain unnamed may figure it out beforehand, or catch them both together. I already have in mind two people who are definitely going to find out before anyone else. (One Marauder, and one Slytherin)

All hell always seems to break loose around them. I don't think Jessica would tell James, mainly due to the fact that she wouldn't want to drive James away. As sweet and close as the two of them are, James wouldn't accept their relation. AND let's not forget that Jessica seems to have a tiny little crush on James.

Lucius is amazing. Despite how he may sometimes act with her, he can be awfully sweet. Too bad he can only express it through material things, haha. For now, at least. We'll see what happens later :D

Thanks for the review, and sorry I took so long to update!

* * *

**Author's Note: **I sure went a LONG time without updating. Two and a half months, I think? Sorry about that! This is year an unbelievably busy one for me! Not to worry though, I promise to update sooner net time!

- Lady Rosalie B.

P.S I changed my name!

* * *

'Jess, are you _sure_?' James asks. 'We're going to get into huge trouble for this!'

'We're always in trouble!' I retort.

'Yeah, but this is different. I don't think you want to see this.' James says, concerned. 'We shouldn't be here. We don't know what's going on – '

'Exactly. It's my life and I don't know what's going on!' I snap. 'Now hush up and pass me your cloak!'

'My parents are going to notice we're missing.' James says.

'You're a bad liar, James.' I tell him. 'Now, are you coming with me or not?'

James sighs in defeat. 'Fine. I'm telling you though... just brace yourself. You may not like what you see or hear.'

'I'm a big girl, James. I can handle it.' I say, determinedly.

'You're not invincible though.' James comments.

I ignore him and pull his cloak over the two of us. We have to move slowly and carefully, taking extra precaution to make sure we don't get caught. James and I had flooed into my bedroom, since I couldn't stand not being a part of what's taking place here. We move down the stairs quietly and I can hear a few voices getting louder and louder.

Angry voices. Loud voices. Broken voices. Determined voices.

As we get closer and closer, I hear everything more distinctly.

Hushed whispers. Quiet sobbing.

I can feel myself growing hot with anger. How dare he make my mum cry _again_? As if he hadn't done enough to her already. Why is he even here? Why is he all of a sudden back?

Where the _fuck _was he all these years?

James and I stand barely a yard away from the people in the room. Mum's on the couch, beside my stepdad, crying and trying to speak. I can't stand to look at her like that. The pain on her face is heartbreaking. My _father_ doesn't look the least bit apologetic. He's sitting across from them, staring them both down with an angry scowl on his face.

'You look like him.' James comments.

I clench my teeth at this remark. I know it's true. I take after my father's side of the family. As much as I don't like to use my last name, I really am a Davenport.

'You can't keep her from me.' My father says.

'You've been gone for nearly eleven years – '

'At _her_ request!' My father snaps. 'I don't owe her anything anymore. I was wrong to ever let Jessica remain with her! She should've grown up under my household!'

Oh, so _now_ he cares about he, does he? I didn't hear a single word from him all these years. He let me go, he didn't want me and _now_ he decides that he should've been the one to raise me? Good job, _father_. I'm glad you finally want your daughter in your life.

'Leaving her with her mother must be the only good thing you've ever done in your life!' My stepdad bellows. 'Jessica adores her mother! She's the happiest girl alive and we give her everything, especially things you never could have.'

Now there's a _true_ parent. And yet...

_He's not enough._

'She is _my_ daughter. I won't give her up again!' My father retorts. 'You fucking Halfblood, you get no say in this! This is between her mother and me!'

I can see James eyeing me at the words _fucking Halfblood_.

My father is every bit the Pureblood fanatic.

'I will never let you lay a hand on her – '

'I don't want to lay a hand on her!' My father insists. 'Despite what you think – '

'What I think? MY WIFE SUFFERED YEARS OF ABUSE UNDER YOU!' My stepdad roars.

Wands are raised. Mum closes her eyes.

This is too hard for her. Too painful. Too many bad memories. Is it even possible to hurt someone you once loved _so_ much? I don't understand how my dear _father_ can just stand there, screaming, as his ex wife cries in front of him.

Then again, knowing what I know, he probably enjoys her suffering. He probably marvels at the fact that he still has the ability to hurt her.

Well, I won't let him.

'STOP!' I scream.

James stands beside me, frozen, as I pull the cloak off of us. Mum cries harder, as she tries to speak. My father visibly tenses up and my stepdad just shakes his head in frustration.

I don't care about anything else. I step away from James and run towards my mum, wrapping my arms around her as soon as I reach her. She seems relieved to see me and holds me tight, whispering loving things in my ear.

'It's going to be okay, I promise.' She murmurs. 'I won't let him hurt you.'

I have a feeling this isn't the first time she's said these words to me. I nod my head and let her whisper a little longer. I can't imagine how my father's presence must make her feel. She spent so much time trying to get over what happened in the past and now it's being thrown back in her face.

Mum finally releases me from the hug, but she keeps me by her side, determined that my father remain as far away from me as possible.

'Jessica, you should go back to the Potters.' My stepdad finally says, after a moment of silence.

My father snaps his head to James now. He's probably horrified that I'm friends with him. Or perhaps it's because James is of the opposite sex and he's just angry my parents actually let me near him.

'Jessica, I have _never_ done anything to harm you.' Father says, suddenly. 'I want a chance to get to know my daughter.'

'Mum never gave you a chance to.' I reply, bluntly. 'If I had lived with you all those years, I would've lived the same life she did. How could possibly want that for me?'

'I don't want _this_ life for you!' He says, shaking his head. 'Running around with boys – '

'She doesn't do that!' My stepdad interjects.

Thankfully, my father decides to add no more to that topic. I think he may be a bit more in clue with my relationships with boys than my mum and stepdad. I had unfortunately informed him of several of my misdeeds when I thought he was just a stranger in Cuba.

'Can I just say – '

'She's not going with you and that's final!' My stepdad interrupts. 'She'll never go anywhere around you and I'll be damned if I let you tear my family apart over this!'

'SHE IS _MY_ FAMILY!' My father roars.

It's strange that I don't find this the least bit frightening. I can tell James is frozen in his spot, completely bewildered by what's going on.

'Look, can you guys – '

'She is _not_ your family.' Mum says, hiccoughing through her sobs. 'She is _my_ daughter and mine alone! You have no power over us anymore. Go back to your own family! To those boys you wanted so much, to that trophy wife you were so desperate for!'

'Will you guys – '

'The only reason you were able to see Jessica all these years is because of me!'

'Oh forget it!' I exclaim, as everyone begins to scream at each other once more.

'Jess? Jessica, where are you going?' James bellows, snapping out of his trance.

I run back upstairs, ignoring James. I don't care if he stays behind or follows me. It's funny, I was dying to spend the holidays with James. I was so sure something would happen between the two of us. Since the other boys weren't around, there would've been nothing stopping him. Now _this_ came along.

I floo back to Potter Mansion and try to run into a room. Unfortunately, I can hear James tumbling behind me.

'Jessica!' He exclaims.

I run into a room and try shutting the door in his face, but he barges in. He's giving me such a strange look, as if he doesn't know who I've suddenly become. I guess I understand. I mean, I'm practically their fellow Marauder, always laughing, playing pranks, getting into trouble, flirting endlessly, showing off... I usually don't have a care in the world.

Now who am I?

'Go away, James.' I snarl.

Huh. I don't think I've ever snarled before. Remus would be proud. Well, probably not, but Sirius probably would've gotten a kick out of it.

'Jessica, just talk to me.' James pleads. 'Come on, don't do it. I understand things are hard but – '

I shake my head. 'You really don't understand. Go away James. I just need some space.'

James doesn't move. He begins to mess up his hair and stands in front of me, looking out of place. I can barely bring myself to look at him. I need to pull it together.

'Please go.' I whisper, softly.

'Jessica, I'm not leaving you like this.' James insists.

But he needs to. I'm not staying and I need him to go if I'm going to get away.

'James, I need some time to think.' I inform him. 'I know I've kept this secret from you guys for months and now it's blown up in my face. I won't do it anymore... I'm done lying but _please_ just let me collect my thoughts.'

I just seem to spew one lie after another now, don't I?

'I'll see you lunch?' James questions, sounding hopeful.

I'll be long gone by then though.

'Yes.' I reply.

James hesitates and it almost gives me some comfort. I always seem to forget how well these guys really know me. James looks so uncertain, as if I would disappear if he walks out the door. I will, of course, but he shouldn't have any reason to suspect that.

I need to fix things with the boys. I need to pull myself together and make it up to them somehow. I need them, I _need_ my boys.

Right now though, I have something else in mind. Or rather, _someone_ else.

'Please.' I beg.

'I don't know what to do about you anymore.' James says, sadly.

He finally sighs and walks out the door. I watch him leave, almost wishing he wouldn't. I'm not so sure that what I'm about to do is the smartest thing to do. It's the only solution that comes to mind though. I need to go somewhere and clear my head. I need to get away from everyone here and go somewhere I'd be understood.

God, I must be the stupidest girl alive.

I quickly search the room for a scrap piece of parchment and some ink, and scribble down a quick message for someone to find.

_At this rate, I'm not going to have a decent holiday. Christmas and New Year isn't a time to be spent fighting, especially over something so trivial. Yes, it is trivial and no one seems to understand that this is __my__ choice and __my__ decision. _

_I'm going back to Hogwarts, as it is the only pace that may provide me with some comfort. _

_With all my love, _

_Jessica D. _

Sighing, I put the note on the nearest table and walk towards the window. I know this is a stupid idea and I don't know how I'm going to pull this off, but I can't take this place any longer. So, with just the clothes on my back and the wand and coins in my pocket, I open the window and jump out. I'm used to jumping off high places, as I've had lots of practise. Hanging out with James and Sirius does have its benefits, after all. The snow makes the landing even softer, but I'm very aware of how cold it is outside. I cross my arms, briefly trying to warm up my body, before sprinting off into the street.

It should be about a couple of hours before anyone realizes I'm gone but I should distance myself a little bit. I pass many houses as I run, all decorated with Christmas lights, with wreaths hanging from the doors and snowmen standing guard in the gardens. It brings a bitter smile to my face as I realize everything I'm going to miss out this year.

No opening presents with my family on Christmas day, no cuddling by the fire as I stir my hot chocolate with a candy cane, no carolling, no snow activities, nothing. Once I find a virtually deserted street, I stick out my wand hand and wait.

The sudden appearance of the Knight Bus doesn't even startle me as it comes to an abrupt halt.

'Come in, come in! You look cold, young girl! Where you off to? Haven't got any family to see this time around?' The conductor asks. 'It's nearly Christmas time! Don't you have a coat? Any money on you? Were to, love?'

'Whiltshire.' I say, shivering.

I pass him a galleon, which probably covers the cost.

'Want your change?' The conductor asks.

I shake my head. 'Just take me to Whiltshire.'

'Any particular place?' The conductor asks.

I don't even know if I should say this or not.

'Malfoy Manor.'

The conductor looks stunned. I must be the first person to ever ask to be dropped off near Malfoy Manor then.

'I can only get you just little under 200 yards away from there.' The conductor informs me. 'Our driver can't get any closer than that.'

'That's fine.' I reply.

In reality, that's awful. I don't know how I'm going to survive walking in the cold for that long.

'We'll take you there first... before it gets dark.' The conductor says.

I wonder what he thinks of me. Some runaway going to Malfoy Manor? He probably thinks I'm going to wind up dead and on the cover of the Dailey Prophet the next morning. The thought nearly makes me laugh. I'm too filled with anxiety to find anything amusing though.

'Malfoy Manor!' The driver bellows, before I know it.

'Good luck.' The conductor says, as I leave.

I force myself to smile, before stepping out of the Knight Bus. It disappears within seconds and suddenly, I feel very much alone. I decide to make a run for it, after all, I have a bit of a distance to go. The winds seem to suddenly pick up as I start running, practically knocking me off my feet.

Is there a storm coming? I hadn't checked the weather reports before I left. Is a blizzard heading this way? Am I going to be buried in snow and actually make it on the cover of the Prophet? Things only seem to get better and better.

I stop running, as I fall into the snow. The winds are getting too strong for me. I sink into the snow, as it begins to soak my clothes. My robes feel heavy and I shrug them off, after taking my coins and wand from my pocket. I don't know if this is much better though, as I'm left in my white jeans, leather boots and a black t-shirt. I quickly stuff the coins and my wand into the pocket of my jeans now and wrap my arms around my body to keep warm.

If I weren't in the middle of nowhere, I could easily do magic. I can't risk it here though. The thought of being expelled right now would send me over the edge.

A loud growl catches my attention. I look up and begin to scream with all my might. A five legged, hairy creature begins to run towards me. I barely dodge it and push myself onto my feet as I hear this strange beast roaring behind me.

Oh Merlin, I'm going to die. I'm not going to freeze to death, I'm going to be devoured by this monster! I don't even know what it is, but it looks ready to eat me!

I try increasing my speed, but this animal is faster than me. I can feel it right behind me. I can't do anything but scream as it lunges at me and I pull out my wand.

I'd rather get expelled than to die like this right now. The creature jumps towards me and I freeze. Its teeth sink into my skin and I drop my wand. I scream and kick and before I know it, I hear more growling. My heart sinks as I see more of these strange creatures.

'Expulso!'

The creature in front of me blows up and I nearly throw up as blood and guts hit me.

'Go.' Malfoy commands.

The beasts hiss at them, but Malfoy threateningly holds out his wand. Eventually, they seem to flee, and it's only then do I notice how much of the blood is also mine.

I try keeping my eyes open but it's no use. My head is spinning, my breathing is too ragged. I can't concentrate.

I can hear Malfoy approaching me.

I cling onto him when I think he comes close enough towards me. He picks me off the ground and I can hear him muttering under his breath. I give up on trying to stay alert now. I doubt Malfoy would let me die in his arms... hopefully.

I close my eyes completely, resting my head against Malfoy's chest and letting myself pass out.

* * *

Oh Merlin, I'm blind. Make it stop!

I bolt up and frown, as I realize I'm now sitting on a bed. Slowly, things become clear to me and I remember those hideous looking monsters. The sharp teeth prepared to eat me, those five club footed legs ready to stomp on me, the thick coat of red-brown hair covering its entire body and probably keeping it warm against the cold winter is now fresh in my mind. Did I imagine that up? Were they just hallucinations?

Why is it so sunny?

...Wait, where the fuck am I?

'Malfoy?' I call out. 'Malfoy are you there?'

No answer. Well, I'm not just going to sit here and wait for something to happen. I climb out of the bed and look around at my surroundings. The room is lavishly decorated with ebony furniture and black marble stone flooring. The bed I was sitting on is large enough for an entire family to sleep in and is surrounded by emerald bed hangings and silk sheets. Just to my right, opposite from the door is a large, green, diamond shaped stain glass window pane. Now that I think about it, the whole room seemed to follow the Slytherin house colours.

It's only then do I notice the decorative snake carvings and dark ceramic pieces.

'MALFOY!' I scream.

Still no answer. I'm starting to feel a little weary. Is it weird that I'm too nervous to even step outside this room? Who knows what's out there and... Wait a minute! I wasn't wearing these clothes!

I run to a nearby full length mirror, and examine myself. My makeup is completely gone and so were the clothes I was wearing. Currently, I have a light blue, strapless dress on with a tight bodice. I suddenly can't breathe. Why is this thing so tight?

'MALFOY!' I scream again.

I notice the doorknob move and I turn to face the door. Malfoy enters calmly, dressed in elegant robes and I almost forget why I was so angry in the first place.

'You're up.' Malfoy states, casually. 'You must be hungry.'

'No, I'm angry!' I snap.

'_You're_ angry?' Malfoy questions. 'Do you realize what would've happened if anyone else were home at the moment? Had it been my father who caught you, you wouldn't be breathing at this very moment.'

'What?' I ask. 'You're the one who kept saying you wanted to see me.'

'That wasn't an invitation to just drop by my house.' Malfoy says, irritated. 'You must be the stupidest girl I've ever encountered! What were you thinking, showing up unannounced, uninvited and trespassing on Malfoy property?'

'TRESSPASSING? I was trying to find your house when I got attacked by those _things_.' I reply, scoffing.

'Quintapeds.' Malfoy says, suddenly.

'What?' I question.

'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You should read it, sometime.' Malfoy replies. 'It's a class five beast found in the unplottable Isle of Drear, near Scotland. They have a particularly strong thirst for human blood.'

'I'm sorry, all I got from that was unplottable, Scotland, dangerous, bloodthirsty beast.' I say, shaking my head. '_What_ are you doing with them and why are _they_ scared of you?'

Malfoy rolls his eyes at me, and after a few seconds, I don't really care. He approaches me so suddenly and engulfs me in one of his amazing kisses so quickly, I forget about the fact that I almost died. I didn't even realize I missed him until this very moment.

'I should've stayed at Hogwarts with you.' I whisper, when we break apart.

Malfoy smirks and reaches down to grab the chain around my neck.

'You should have woken me up.' He murmurs.

'You looked so peaceful.' I reply, with a small smile. 'I never thanked you for it.'

'No need.' He continues to smirk. 'I know how to keep girls interested.'

'Oh, is that all?' I question.

'I'll give you some more consideration if you reconcile yourself with your father.' Malfoy says, casually.

'Wow. Didn't hold back there, did you?' I reply, rolling my eyes.

'Why beat around the bush?' Malfoy questions. 'That's why you're here, right? To find someone willing to give you _permission_ to see your father?'

'I don't need anyone's permission.' I nearly snap. 'I just... needed to hear _someone_ tell me that I'm not an awful person for wanting my _father_ in my life.'

'Well, I don't know about that.' Malfoy says, moving his hands to my waist. 'But if you were to openly reconcile yourself with your father and declare yourself his rightful and only _Pureblood_ daughter, then in return, I can introduce you to my father.'

'And how would that help me?' I ask him, as he leans down to kiss me.

I pull away slightly and give him a questioning look.

'We wouldn't have to sneak around anymore.' Malfoy replies, rolling his eyes. 'And we would be free to do _whatever _we like. Like if I were to do this – '

He kisses my lips softly.

'Or this – '

He moves his lips down to my neck.

'And this – '

His hands snake under my dress.

'Yeah, I get it.' I interrupt, sighing. 'Look... Malfoy, _if _I choose to let my father be a part of my life... it won't change anything. I'm not going to suddenly change my mind about how I want to live my life. Whatever it is you're looking for in me... just stop. I can't be that girl.'

Malfoy scowls slightly at me and retracts his hands.

'I just need to know that you'll still keep my identity a secret.' I say, quietly. 'I'm sorry... I just, I don't want to be a part of _this_ life.'

'_This_ life.' Malfoy repeats.

'I'm never going to be just another girl on a guy's fuck list. I have more respect for myself than to do that to myself.' I insist.

Malfoy rolls his eyes. I'm still getting the feeling that he thinks I'm an immature child, but honestly, I'm only protecting myself. Why would I put myself in a position to get hurt like that?

'You're not the first guy to want to be with me.' I remind him. 'If I didn't give into them, _why_ would turn my whole life upside down to give into you?'

'Because I'm a Malfoy.' He replies.

He really doesn't get it.

'That means nothing to me.' I say, bluntly. 'If anything, that just works against you.'

Malfoy smirks, as if I've just told him a joke. Honestly... this bloody, arrogant moron.

'Lucius!' A voice called, distantly.

'I thought nobody was home.' I say, frowning.

'It seems I have an unexpected visitor.' Malfoy replies, coolly. 'Do me this one favour and stay in this room.'

I thought he meant the bedroom, but Merlin was I wrong. I start to protest angrily as Malfoy starts pushing me into a nearby closest.

'You're fucking kidding me!' I hiss at him.

'I'd rather my friends don't think I keep Mudbloods as company.' Malfoy replies, casually.

'Then get rid of your friends!' I insist. 'Don't lock me up in a closet!'

'You should've thought of that before. Perhaps if you weren't so insistent on parading yourself as a worthless, insolent Mudblood, I'd be able to take you downstairs to greet my friends.' Malfoy says, shrugging. 'I'll be back soon enough. Just shut up and stay still, will you?'

Malfoy ignores my protests completely, shoves me into his closet and locks me inside it.

_How dare he?_

I kick the door repeatedly and bang on it with my fists. I'm screaming so much, my throat is starting to get scratchy. THIS is what I came for? I gave up my Christmas and New Year, risked a snow storm, and nearly died at the hands of strange, bloodthirsty creatures to be locked inside a fucking closet?

_It is a rather spacious closet..._

Not the point! So I get a little more breathing room, big deal! How could he lock me up and leave me like this? All because I refused to go along with what he wanted?

Why, why, WHY haven't I ended things yet?

'MALFOY, LET ME OUT!' I scream. 'I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill you for leaving me in here!'

I slide down to the floor and sigh now. I'd give anything for things to go back to normal... whatever that was. Well, perhaps my life was never normal, but it wasn't so _dramatic_. I miss pulling pranks with the boys and serving detention with them every night, I miss telling Lily and Alice every single detail of my life and have them do the same in return, I miss my alone time, I miss my happy, normal, functional family. I miss the days when everything wasn't about sex, dating and keeping secrets. I mean, when did this even _happen_? Hell, the most dramatic part of my days used to be trying to calm Lily down after a conversation with James, or trying to hold back my laughter as professor McGonagall lectured us.

It's funny how things change.

I may as well kill some time. I have nothing else to do and nowhere else to go. Anyways, as I said before, it is pretty spacious here. I may as well do something to relax me.

_And pull me back into old habits. _

I push those thoughts out of my head and take a deep breath. I stand up as straight as I could, and get into fourth position. Arched back. Alright now, straight legs.

Straighter.

Right foot in front, left arm in front. Left foot back, right arm up. Good. Fourth position is done. Now head up, concentrate. Stare straight ahead.

Okay now bend. Plié.

Heels on the floor. Right on the floor. Good, now push off. Pirouette now. Start your turn. Keep your head up, eyes in the same position. Use your strength, tighten your muscles.

_Keep them tightened. _

Retiré position, Jess. Okay, now Relevé. En-pointe, Jessica. On your toes. _Right on them._

Back foot up to front leg.

_Good. _

Arms out in first position. Balance.

_Balance._

Turn now. Your body, your legs. Together.

_Turn. _

Body straight, shoulders forward. Tight muscles. Lift your chest, move your pelvis forward. Keep your foot in place. Keep legs turned out.

Don't get dizzy. Stay balances. Head rotation first, then body.

_Good. _

Finish now. Fourth position once more.

_And repeat._

* * *

I'm half asleep when I hear a rather loud _click._ The dancing must've exhausted me. I must've been at it for hours. I thought Malfoy would be back sooner than that.

Well, at least I didn't spend the time screaming at him to open the door and let me out. I certainly need my voice right now.

'What took you so bloody – '

I pause, as I realize it isn't Malfoy who opened the door.

'Master Lucius has asked Dobby to get missus some food.' The wide eyed house elf replies.

'Where is...'

_Master Lucius. _

I cringe slightly at the words.

'Where's Malfoy?' I ask, ignoring the plate of delicious looking food.

'Master Lucius has gone elsewhere with his friends. He told Dobby to let missus out of the closet, keep the missus happy and give her food.' Dobby replies, rather shyly.

'He _left_?' I ask, scoffing. 'He just abruptly left after locking me in the closest for _hours_?'

'Master Malfoy says he will be back tomorrow morning.' Dobby adds, uncertainly. 'Does missus need anything else?'

'Directions out of this bloody place. Can you apparate?' I ask the house elf.

He looks very hesitant.

'Please?' I ask, sadly. 'I can't stay here any longer _waiting_ for him. I wanna go back to school.'

Dobby nods slowly. 'Master Lucius told Dobby to keep missus happy.'

'I'll be happy if you can apparate me close to King's Cross Station.' I tell him, honestly.

I think it's time I head back to Hogwarts. It's funny, I was so desperate to get away from Hogwarts so I could go on my holiday vacation. As of now though, I've left my vacation in Cuba to go home, I've left my parent's home to stay with James, I've left James to stay with Malfoy, and now I'll be leaving Malfoy to return to the place I couldn't wait to leave in the first place.

All these years, I've looked at my mom and pitied her. As much as I love her, all I saw was a woman who was constantly running from the things in her life. To be honest, I always viewed it as a cowardly life. Being the Gryffindor that I am, I guess I wasn't very understanding about it.

I laugh ironically and Dobby looks at me wearily.

Who's running now?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll try to update sooner next time. Next chapter, Jessica is back at Hogwarts! (Mind you, it's still the beginning of the holidays)

- Lady Rosalie B.


	24. Happy Holidays

Nocturnal Rose  
New Reviewer, welcome!

I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Spark10111 

Another new reviewer :)

Welcome and thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not much to say here, just hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and I thought it'd be best to just mention that this story will probably be pretty long and will have a sequel. This one will go go up until the end of the first wazarding war and the the next will go until the end of the second wizarding war.

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

_Home sweet home_.

Thank Merlin for the Hogwarts train schedule during the holidays. I would've had no way to get here otherwise. I mean, it wasn't exactly an option to back home and ask my dad to bring me here... especially since he thought I already here. I owe a lot to Malfoy's house elf too. What a sweet, little creature. A little shy, and seemingly nervous, but sweet nonetheless.

I sigh as I start to climb up the stairs. Christmas is usually such a happy and joyous occasion, but I've never felt so alone. No family, no friends, nothing. I mean, it's certainly not fun opening presents by yourself. Or eating Christmas dishes, or playing in the snow...

I sigh once again as I approach the Fat Lady's portrait.

'Gillywater' I say, sullenly.

'Why are you students coming back so early this time around?' The Fat Lady asks.

What students?

I just shrug, not wanting to get into it. Honestly, I don't want to do anything but sulk in my bed until everyone else returns. I'll work out some more, some more dancing, lots of running... and hopefully no thinking. I should probably write a few letters too, but I'll see how that goes. I mean, I suppose I should apologize to some people... whether or not they deserve one is another question.

'Welcome back, Jessy baby!'

I nearly die of shock.

'JAMES!' I scream, running towards him.

I nearly knock him off his feet as I run towards him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close, as he starts laughing. He sounds so happy.

God, I _feel_ happy.

'What're you doing here?' I whisper, as he holds me tighter.

'Did you think I'd leave you all alone?' James asks, pulling away.

He grins at me sweetly and strokes my hair.

'I asked if I could keep you company and they agreed. Well, there was a lot of yelling and I reckon you're in heaps of trouble, but we can deal with that later.' James explains. 'Anyways, when I got here... and saw you weren't here, I assumed you went elsewhere. I couldn't exactly go back and say you disappeared so I thought I'd wait until everyone got back.'

'Oh God, James, I'm sorry. I kept you waiting and I can't believe you did this!' I say, quickly. 'You wanted to be with your parents!'

I'm so excited, I don't think I even took a breath since seeing James. I'm not going to be alone. I'm still going to have a Christmas... and with _James_.

'Where were you?' James asks. 'I was so worried about you, Jess. I couldn't find you! You just left and you said nothing! I couldn't... I didn't even...'

I interrupt James by planting a huge kiss on him. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but there was nothing else I wanted to do. This gesture of his, whether out of friendship or something more, really touched me. I've really forgotten how much he really cares about me. He'd do anything for me, and I just really needed to show him that despite everything that's happened, he is still one of the most important people in my life. I could never forget him and I need to show him that my feelings for him haven't changed, even if I have.

'I'm so sorry.' I say, when I break the kiss. 'For leaving, for worrying you, for lying, for – '

'As long as you're not apologizing for the kiss.' James says, grinning like a manic.

I laugh and kiss James once more. He holds me close once more and kisses me back, just as fervently as I'm kissing him. My arms are wrapped around his neck, and his are wrapped around my waist.

This is perfect.

'Oi, Potter, get off her!'

I hear James hiss in anger and he's knocked to the ground and pulled off of me.

'What the fuck's your problem?' James yells, outraged.

My anger at having our kiss disrupted immediately vanished.

'BARTY!' I scream.

Barty gives me a charming smile and completely ignores James.

'I hear you ran away from home!' Barty says, as I start hugging him. 'I already attended some big Ministry party, so I convinced Mother to let me keep you company at Hogwarts. I don't think Father will even notice I'm gone.'

'You are greatest person alive!' I say, laughing. 'Way to use me as an excuse to get away from home.'

Barty feigns shock but bursts into laughter with me.

'I did want to come see you, though. I heard about the business with your father and...' Barty says, carefully.

When I don't immediately begin screaming or crying, Barty takes it as his cue to continue.

'That really sucks, Jess. I'm sorry. Father's going to help you guys out, I promise.' Barty says. 'Forget about it for now though. It's almost Christmas!'

'Hot Chocolate and candy canes!' I exclaim. 'In front of the fireplace!'

'Skating and falling on our arses.' Barty adds. 'In the cold!'

'Snowfights and snow forts.' I say, grinning.

'Snow wizards and snow devils.' Barty replies, cheekily.

I don't think I've stopped laughing since I saw Barty.

'Carolling, Christmas feast, milk and cookies, presents, wreaths, decorations, lights, a tree!' I start rambling. 'Oh Merlin, Barty, thank you.'

'Come off it, Jess. I know what Christmas means to you. You think I'd sit at home and do nothing?' Barty asks. 'Besides, I'd even hang out with a Gryffindor rather than stay at that God awful place.'

I raise an eyebrow at him. 'Rather hang out with a Gryffindor?'

He smirks. 'Didn't mean you. I don't place you I the same category as _them_.'

I'm not even offended by this. I mean, I insult Slytherins all the time and I certainly don't place Barty in the same category as _them_ either.

'I meant the sleaze, Potter.' Barty says, with disgust.

I frown at this. I know Barty and Sirius got off to a bad start but I didn't know his hatred extended to James as well. In fact, until now, I don't think the two of them even met! I turn my head towards James and see him eyeing Barty with the most intense dislike. It's the look he usually saves for the rest of the Slytherins.

They both look ready to tear each other's heads off.

'How'd you get in here?' I ask Barty.

'I followed him. I figured you'd be in your Common Room.' Barty says, with a shrug. 'I got here and Potter said you weren't here. I thought he was lying and I refused to leave.'

'I was at a friend's house before I came here. So, looks like the three of us are spending Christmas together!' I say, excitedly. 'Who wants hot chocolate and candy canes?'

'As long as he keeps his candy cane in his pants.' Barty says, vehemently. 'Let's go to the kitchens, shall we?'

I didn't even have time to be shocked by Barty's words. He strolls ahead of me and James comes beside me, not bothering to hide the glare he's sending in Barty's direction.

'You forgot one thing on your list.' James says, once he calms down.

'What?' I ask.

He smirks. 'Mistletoe.'

I laugh and pull James out of the common room to follow Barty. It looks like it's going to be a rather interesting holiday at Hogwarts.

* * *

'How long have you been sick?' Barty asks, as I fall on the ice for the millionth time.

'I'm not sick.' I tell Barty, as he helps me up. 'I'm perfectly healthy. No cold or anything, despite the numerous hours we've spend outside in the cold!'

'That's not what I meant.' Barty replies. 'Perhaps Potter and his inflated head don't notice anything, but I do.'

I turn to look at James, who does seem blissfully unaware of anything. I never took him as someone who'd enjoy skating, but he seems to be enjoying himself. Then again, zooming around the frozen Black Lake, creates enough wind to mess up his hair. _Everyone_ knows how much he loves that look on himself.

'Jessica, stop looking at your boy-toy and concentrate.' Barty snaps.

I burst out laughing. Did Barty just say _boy-toy_?

Barty grabs my hands violently, catching me by surprise.

'Jessica!' He hisses.

'Ow, let go!' I exclaim.

James looks in our direction, but I smile and wave. The last thing I need is for the two of them to get into a duel or a physical fight.

'Tell me.' Barty commands.

'You need to calm down, Slytherin.' I tell Barty, rudely.

His face softens and he speaks more calmly now.

'I'm just worried about you, that's all, Jess.' Barty says, quietly. 'I didn't know you were sick again.'

My clench my teeth before sighing.

'It's not too bad, I promise.' I tell Barty. 'I just... I don't know. I needed to relax for a bit and once I started...'

'You couldn't stop.' Barty finished. 'Yeah, I remember what it was like. I remember what _you_ were like and I'd recognize the signs anywhere.'

'I'm so sore.' I say, sighing. 'I forgot how hard the moves are! I've been practising and practising and I'm having so much trouble doing it!'

'You don't _do_ ballet anymore. You don't need to know how to do it. Jessica, you quit for a reason! Now how bad is this thing now?' Barty asks, concerned. 'Are you feeling faint? Do your rib cages showing? When was the last time you even ate?'

'Barty, stop it.' I say, annoyed.

'Jessica, this is serious!' Barty exclaims. 'The excessive working out, the lack of eating... it's serious!'

'I miss him.' I reply. 'Have you talked to his brother?'

Barty clenches his fists. 'Jessica, why don't you understand what a big deal this is?'

'Because I have enough to worry about!' I say, pushing Barty away. 'Why don't you worry about your own life, Barty, and leave me alone? It isn't your job to look after me and it certainly isn't your place to tell me who I should and should not associate myself with!'

'Fine, Jessica. I won't bother in the future.' Barty says, coolly. 'Go become a worthless misfit like those moronic _Marauders_. Obviously with them around, you don't need anyone else.'

'Barty.' I say, sadly as he begins skating away. 'Barty! I'm sorry!'

_Dammit. _

'What was that about?' James asks, skating happily towards me.

'Barty and I got into a little squabble.' I say, not taking my eyes off of Barty's now retreating figure.

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.' James says, completely oblivious that he's smiling. 'Well, you always have me. Maybe now, we can get around to actually completing the mistletoe part of our Christmas list.'

'Rain cheque?' I ask, hesitantly. 'I really have to go and talk to Barty.'

James sighs and I have to force myself to skate away from his dejected face. It hasn't been easy trying to juggle both him and Barty. Since no one else is here, they both want to spend all their time with me, which wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that they hate each other. James has spent numerous hours trying to get me alone, trying to sneak in just one little kiss. Barty, however, can always be counted upon to show up out of nowhere and rebuke James for daring to touch me. It's sweet to see him so protective of me, but James takes it really personally. In fact, at one point, when James was about to get me under the mistletoe with him, Barty literally shoved him out of the way and I was placed under the mistletoe with him instead.

That was a pretty hilarious kiss. It's like two little kids quickly kissing each other, but James was livid. I think it's a miracle that the two of them are still standing unharmed. It really astounds me that they haven't killed one another yet, though it isn't for lack of trying. I don't even know if it's the whole Slytherin versus Gryffindor feud, or "brother" looking out for his "sister" kind of thing that makes them hate each other so much. All I know is that it hasn't been easy, and it has certainly added to my stress. I can't seem to keep Barty happy without upsetting James and vice versa.

To top it off, Barty has noticed that I'm starting to get "sick." I wish he wouldn't phrase it like that, I mean, it makes me sounds like I'm some diseased girl. People have different methods to relieve stress, my method is just more extreme than others. I'm really feeling fine though! In fact, I have energy to spare! I haven't even had time to wonder how my parents are, or think about my father, or let my thoughts land on Malfoy.

I'm perfectly fine.

Though I'd feel a little better if I could find Barty. Normally, I'd used the map, but since Barty seems to pop up out of nowhere, James and I have refrained from using it. I'm in such a hurry to find Barty that I just left my skates lying in the snow. I just sprinted once I got my shoes on.

Hogwarts is huge, how would I ever find him? With my luck, he's probably in the Slytherins common room. It's not as if I have any way of getting in there.

'Jessica!'

'James, hey. Listen, I'm still looking for Barty.' I say, as he approaches me.

'Forget about Crouch, you and I are finally alone. Whatever it is that upset the stupid Slytherin, I'm sure it can wait.' James says, exasperated. 'No offence, but I didn't give up Christmas with my family to bend over backwards trying to please some Ministry brat.'

'...James, we're ministry brats too.' I reply, lamely.

'Yeah, well, my dad's retiring.' James says, with a shrug. 'I won't be a Ministry brat for long and – that isn't the point!'

'James, I've known Barty longer than I've known any of you, he's like family to me.' I inform him. 'I've upset him, and I really shouldn't have. I mean, all he was doing was worrying about me.'

'If he's family to you, then what am I?' James questions. 'We're family, too, us Gryffindors. You can't call those snakes family, Jess.'

'My mom was a Slytherin.' I remind him. 'She's family.'

'Okay, so one in a million turn out great – '

'Yeah and Barty's one in a million!' I argue.

'Jessica, even Sirius doesn't say that about his snake of a brother. Why can't you see what's right in front of you? There's a reason he's in Slytherin.' James tells me. 'He hangs out with Sirius's little brother, trust me, we know the kinds of things they get into.'

'James, I have to go.' I tell him, abruptly.

'Jess, come on!' James says, annoyed.

'No offence, but I have a whole lifetime to kiss you! But this one little argument could tear Barty and me apart forever!' I exclaim. 'Just wait, James!'

'I have been waiting!' James counters. 'You've been throwing yourself at me since the beginning of the year and now when I finally return your advances – '

'You make it sound as if you've been rejecting me all year! That wasn't the bloody case though, was it?' I snap at him. 'Between Lily Evans and the rest of the guys, you just haven't summoned up enough courage to do exactly what you've been wanting to do the whole time! See, James, at least when I want something, I go right ahead and take it.'

'FINE!' James yells.

Next thing I know I'm pressed up against the wall. This certainly wasn't what I meant, but at the moment, I don't think I have any qualms about it. James pulls me up and I wrap my legs around him, and use the wall to support me.

You know, just once, I think I'd like a kiss that didn't come from out of the blue. You know, a planned, sweet, loving peck on the lips.

James deepens in kiss and I find myself moaning in seconds.

Then again, who can complain about passionate, spontaneous kisses? _Damn_ James is good as this. All the more reason to believe that he's had more experienced than he's led on. Merlin, he's making my head spin! I can't breathe... I don't even _want_ to.

As soon as we break the kiss, I blurt out, 'Are you a virgin?'

James looks at momentarily stunned, before smirking.

'Is that your way of asking me to sleep with you?' James questions.

He doesn't let me answer though as he starts kissing me once more. He pulls me away from the wall, supporting me on his own. His hands are around my waist and mine are tightly wrapped around his neck, as the kiss deepens even more.

It's like our tongues are dancing. I can't make out my surroundings. This is amazing.

'My room?' James questions, breaking the kiss once more.

I grin. 'Race you!'

Yes, even during a fiery, heated moment like this, we still act like idiots.

I run ahead of James, laughing as I do so, but he's not too far ahead of me. He runs much faster than I do anyways, which is a shame. I can't outrun any of them, except Peter, of course. Sirius and Remus are neck and neck when it comes to their agility, depending on the lunar cycle, of course, but James is the fastest amongst all of us.

'You're eager to go my bedroom, huh?' James teases, as he catches up to me.

He pulls me back by my waist and I start giggling like any other bimbo girl in their fan club. I'm sure later on, I'll be horrified at myself, but for now, I'm okay. My reaction seems to please James.

...And distract him.

I elbow him rather hard, burst out laughing, and sprint off once more. I hear James yelling behind me and it makes me laugh harder. I'm _way_ ahead of him now.

'Gillywater!' I yell to the Fat Lady.

She opens the portrait hole and I run in, still laughing at James. I don't waste any time trying to run up the stairs and by now, I can hear James entering. He'll catch up within seconds, but technically, I did beat him. The fact that I cheated doesn't make a difference.

Mere seconds after I reach James's room, I feel grabbing me from behind. I shriek with laughter as he starts pulling me towards Remus's bed. Mind you, it's only because his was the closest.

'You're going to pay for that Jessy!' James says, in a sing song voice.

I feel myself being pushed onto Remus's bed and feel the pillows and covers underneath me in seconds. James climbs on top of me, half laughing, and the kissing resumes. My head is pounding so hard.

Whilst in our steamy kissing session, James and I partially undress. It's rather hard to do while you're still trying to keep the kiss going! James manages to kick off his shoes, but his socks remain on. I'm too afraid I might end up kicking him if I try to take my shoes off! My coat's still on too! Everything's still on!

'This looks so easy in those Muggle films you're always showing me.' James says, finally giving up on the kissing.

I finally get to take a breath, and only manage to nod.

'I swear Sirius says he can take off his clothes and the girl's clothes while still kissing her!' James exclaims.

'Jamsie, less talking about Sirius and more undressing!' I say, whilst unbuttoning his coat.

We wore far too many layers.

Okay, shoes off. Socks off. Coats off!

James dropped my coat on their floor! When I try to reach down to get it, he starts kissing me. Good more tongue! I guess I can sacrifice my coat.

Hmmm, James smells good. His hair is unbelievably soft. I can't concentrate on anything else but him. The whole world is spinning. I don't think I've ever felt so blissful.

'Oh my god!'

'Should I have not done that?' James asks, nervously.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

'Do it again! Oh my god is a good thing!' I practically yell in excitement.

James smirks. 'I think we have some more undressing to do.'

He takes off his sweaters. Yes, the bloody idiot is wearing two. I'm watching him undress with a small smile on my face. How hasn't Lily succumbed to his charms yet?

'Clearly you're having trouble with this undressing part.' James teases.

James unbuttons my sweater, and starts kissing me along my collar bone, which feels surprisingly amazing. Never would've expected that!

My turn now. I pull of James's t-shirt and start kissing his neck before nibbling on his ear lobe. He seems to enjoy this. His hands start reaching down to my jeans. He wants to take them off.

He must be nervous. I stop kissing him with a lot of difficulty. He takes this opportunity to take of my shirt, leaving me in my bra and jeans.

We stare, probably trying to read each other's thoughts. Merlin knows I am. His hazels eyes are twinkling, darkened very clearly with lust. His lips are parted and I have to resist the urge to pull him down and devour them.

I don't think we're even blinking. My hearts pounding though. It's as if its beat has been amplified.

'Jess...' James begins.

Oh Merlin, please don't say anything James. I don't think I could stand rejection at this point. A guilty expression cross his features.

'Did he give you that?' James questions.

Huh?

I stare at him with a dumbfounded expression.

James reaches for my neck and I half freeze.

'Did... Did _Sirius_ give you the necklace?' James questions, his face set in stone now.

He runs his thumb over the pendant and I close my eyes as a sense of dread overcomes me. I don't know what's going on in James's mind right now, but the only thing that's amplified now is the booming voice in my head echoingMalfoy, Malfoy,_ Malfoy. _

'I saw it...' James pauses. 'At my place. When we were there... I saw it on you and I meant to ask but...'

He sighs in frustration now and leaps off the bed.

'I completely forgot about it.' James says, angrily. 'I'm so _stupid_, how could I forget? What is Godric's name is wrong with me?'

'My mum gave it to me in Cuba!' I blurt out.

James and I now stare at each other, both equally as confused and hesitant to move. James seems unable to continue what we started and frankly, I don't think I can continue either. Not while Malfoy's in my head.

'I have to go.' I say, quickly.

I quickly grab my shirt and throw it over my head, and once dressed, I run out the room. I pass a completely stunned and disheartened James on my way out. He could've called or ran after me if he wanted to... but at this point, something seems to have shattered our moment. For me, it was daunting thoughts about Malfoy. For James it was... jealously? Is he jealous of Sirius?

Or is it that stupid Marauders pact?

God, my head is killing me. I can still feel James's lips on mine, his hands on my waist, his breath on my neck. The room is spinning.

_Snap out of it, Jess!_

I need some fresh air. My head is killing me, I need to breathe. I need... to think.

Okay, out the common room and down the hall.

One step at the time Jess. Down the staircase. This floor looks good.

What floor is this? Why is it so bloody hot in the winter?

Alright, never mind that. Keep walking, keep walking. And you know, find a place to go. Where should I go? Where am I?

'Ow! Watch it!' I say, bumping into someone.

God, this isn't helping my head. Bloody idiot! The school is practically empty and yet, I still get bumped into!

'Finally.'

A superior, drawling voice. Wait, isn't that...?

'Malfoy...' I say, inaudibly.

He has no expression on his face, like always. He staring down at me with and I'm staring up at hm and the room is somehow still spinning.

_This asshole locked me in closet._

UGH, MY FUCKING HEAD!

'Here, take this bloody chain!' I yell, ripping it from my neck. 'You can keep this heart because you'll never _ever_ get mine!'

I briefly notice a new expression on Malfoy's face, but it's one I haven't seen before. Not being able to decipher it right away, I turn around, fully prepared to walk away.

There. It's done. I'm done with Malfoy and there should be nothing to hold me back. I'm done with him and with my father. Everything can go back to normal and perhaps I still have a chance to have a normal Christmas and start the New Year with no anxiety whatsoever.

As I turn though, I come face to face with Barty. His gaze switches from me to Malfoy, shock and confusion completely evident. Great, as soon as I stop looking for him, he finds me.

And he seems to have heard everything I said to Malfoy.

Well... isn't this just fucking brilliant.

'Get out of my way, Barty.' I say, pushing past him.

The lights suddenly vanish. What the hell?

'Barty this isn't funny!' I yell.

'What?' I hear him ask.

'I can't fucking see! Put the lanterns and candles back on! I'm serious!' I exclaim.

'Jess, the lights are – '

I feel the ground underneath me, suddenly. Then the rushing of footsteps.

_My head hurts._

* * *

'_Isn't it funny how you turned out exactly like your mom?'_

'What? Sirius, is that you? You look so...'

'_You're just going to run for the rest of your life, aren't you?' Sirius says, shaking his head. 'Sometimes I feel like I never knew you at all.'_

'What are you talking about?' I exclaim.

Suddenly, he disappears, and I'm met with someone else.

'Malfoy?' I call out meekly.

'_It's Malfoy again now, is it?' _

'What do you mean?'

'_Should I call you Miss Davenport again? Go back and relive all those days?' Malfoy asks. 'As if I haven't done it a million times.'_

'I don't... know what you're saying.' I reply, frowning.

'_If you're as happy as you claim, why does this keep happening?' Malfoy asks, angrily. 'All these years later and we're still in the same place we've always been!'_

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' I scream.

But he's gone before I can get another answer. What's going on? Am I hallucinating? Did I actually allow myself to get that sick again?

Oh God, please stop, please stop.

'_That was a really crappy move you pulled.' _

'Oh Merlin, not you too.' I say, sadly.

Why do they all look so differently? Even more confusing... they seem to all hate me.

'_Why now? After all this fucking time we all spent, completely in the dark, not knowing a single fucking thing! Who the hell do you think you are?' James hisses. 'Did you think you'd stroll in and we'd welcome you back with open arms?'_

'Oh God, what did I do to make you hate me?' I whisper.

'_I would've helped you.' James says, stoically. 'All you had to do was come to me. Then again, you were always good at keeping secrets, weren't you?'_

I wasn't even surprised this time as James disappears and a new person is put in his place.

'Well, this I'm surprised about.' I say, confused. 'Surely you're not here to yell at me?'

'_He's beyond redeeming.' Regulus says, shaking his head. _

'Who?' I ask.

_He gives me a sad smile. 'You know who I mean. Don't turn a blind eye to him forever. It'll be disastrous.'_

No, I don't know what you mean. I don't know what anyone means!

'_Just remember what I told you. Trust me, it's going to make all the difference in the world.' Regulus says, before vanishing. _

'Barty.' I say, sighing. 'You look terrible, what happened?'

'_Jessica, Jessica, sweet, beautiful Jessica!' Barty replies, slightly crazed. 'Thank you, thank you. I've been here forever. I'll protect you, I swear!'_

I can't stand the sight of Barty. He looks so pale, so sick, insane even! So different from the little boy I know right now.

'_You'll be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams!' Barty vows. 'I must leave now! I'm sorry for this!'_

A flash off red light.

'NO!' I sit up, screaming.

'Honey, it's okay!' Alice says, soothingly.

'We're here, Jess! Don't worry.' Lily says, reassuringly.

'Oh God, please don't yell at me! I don't want to hear any of it anymore! I don't even know what I did wrong!' I exclaim. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

'Jessica, it's okay. Calm down, no one is going to yell at you.' Lily says, frowning. 'We just need to get you to start eating again okay? We'll here to help you.'

'Yeah, Jess, you don't need to work out so much, or continue your ballet. It's in the past and we're going to help you recover.' Alice says.

I look at them closely. They look exactly as I remember.

I sigh and lie back down on what I know realize is a hospital bed. It was all a dream. A horrible, heart wrenching nightmare, actually.

'Wait.' I say, sitting up again. 'What are you two doing here? Don't tell me you left your homes just to come check up on me!'

Lily and Alice both give each other a wary looks.

'Actually... Sweetheart... its, um – '

'SHE'S AWAKE!'

I'm suddenly squished by Sirius and James, both who came out of nowhere to hug the life out of me. They both start exclaiming nonsense as Peter and Remus approach me too. I can see them both trying to pry James and Sirius away from me.

I'm still as confused as ever.

'Alright, give her some space!' Peter says. 'You'll suffocate her.'

'Alright, well, we've got food and I don't care if I have to shove it down your throat, Jessy baby!' Sirius says, grinning.

'Right, because that's the way to help her.' Lily says, rolling her eyes.

'Don't worry, Lilykins, we got you food as well!' James says, before adding, 'and I'd be happy to feed you!'

Lily groans in frustration and Alice tries to stifle her laugh.

_Is James flirting with Lily right in front of me?_

'Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you all here instead of enjoying the holidays?' I interrupt.

Everyone seems to pause simultaneously.

'Happy New Year, Jessy baby.' Sirius finally says.

Life just seems to get better and better.

And as if on cue, I notice two people in the doorway.

Malfoy and Barty. After a brief moment of eye contact, they both leave but it doesn't make me feel any better.

I sigh and lie back down once again, ignoring everyone around me.

This is going to be a fantastic year.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I meant to update on Christmas... but things were too hectic. I should've seen that coming! I would've updated this on New Year's... but let's face it, that'd be pretty hectic as well. Oh well, I got it pretty close. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More Malfoy in the next chapter :D

Happy New Year!

- Lady Rosalie B.


	25. Sly Snakes

Nocturnal Rose  
Thank you! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Bubs No. 2  
Haha, don't worry, they will eventually. This is going to play out a little while longer. Jessica is very conflicted in her feelings, and let's just say James is as forbidden to her as Lucius is.

Thanks for the review! I always enjoy them! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note:** January's going to be a busy month for me! I'll try to update twice more in this month though! I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

'You know I don't need a babysitter, right?' I ask, as I hear the door close.

'I completely agree.' Sirius says, coming into my dorm. 'But the rest of them don't... so here I am! At your service, your highness.'

I turn towards Sirius in time to see him bow in front of me. A slight smile tugs at my lips but I turn away from him before he could notice. I feel Sirius move closer towards me before taking his seat beside me but I don't pay him any attention. If fact, I haven't paid _any_ attention to _anyone_ for the past few weeks.

It doesn't stop anyone from babysitting me. And yes, they _do_ actually babysit me. I don't think I've been alone since I've woken up from the hospital. If it's not one of the boys by my side, then it's Lily and Alice. Someone is always with me to make sure I eat, that I don't overwork myself and Merlin knows what else.

'What're you doing?' Sirius asks, clearly bored. 'Don't tell me you're still looking at the letters?'

It's the strangest thing. No one understands my fascination with the letters. I suppose it's the sort of thing that no one _could_ understand unless it happens to them.

'He took the time to write me all these, the least I could do is read them.' I say, casually. 'I mean, I have about a decade's worth of letters to read.'

'You don't have to read them though. You don't owe this guy anything.' Sirius reminds me. 'It isn't helping you at all. I don't even get why you care.'

'He's my father.' I say, simply. 'He's written me all these letters – '

'That he never sent – '

'And it's proof that he never forgot about me.' I reply. 'I'm his daughter. He's my father... and nothing will ever change that.'

'You seem to forget what kind of man he is.' Sirius points out. 'Everything he did – '

'I know what he did.' I interrupt. 'I know what kind of man he _was_... but until I see for myself, I don't think I have any right to judge.'

'Do what you gotta do, Jess.' Sirius says, patronizingly.

'Don't do that, Sirius.' I tell him, opening another letter. 'I know what I'm doing and – '

'No, Jessica, you clearly don't.' Sirius says, suddenly. 'I can't control whatever's going on in your family but I can do something about you. Everyone's tiptoeing around you like you're some fragile piece of glass and I'm sick of it.'

He stands up now and I'm positive he's about to throw a fit. To be quite honest, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner. In fact, I was expecting a whole intervention to happen by now.

'Like I said, I don't need a babysitter.' I say, shrugging.

'No, you need to get back to normal and suck it up.' Sirius says, harshly. 'Look this whole thing with your father being alive and coming back into your life sucks and I'm sorry for it. When something like that happens though, you don't keep secrets from your friends, you don't run away and you don't make yourself sick!'

I clench my teeth and stare at Sirius. What does he know, anyways? It's so much more than that. He has no right to judge, since he only knows about half the story. Who is he to stand there and judge me? Look at him, all mighty, standing in front of me and lecturing me!

'You were perfect the way you were and I can't possibly ever understand why you'd wanna change. I don't get it, Jess, you're doing everything you can to push each and every single one of us away! Well I'm not going to pretend everything is okay!' Sirius exclaims. 'I don't care if I have to break you and tear you down before you can actually pull yourself together! I'll do whatever it takes to get you back to normal. All this secret keeping and starving yourself has to stop though!'

'Sirius – '

'I mean it, Jessica. I don't have a lot of people I care about in my life... but I do have a lot of people who have disappointed me.' He tells me. 'I _care_ about you, tremendously... but you've done nothing but disappoint me so far. Either show me that you're still that same girl we all fell in love with or get the hell out of our lives.'

Not knowing what else to do, I start pouting. If I could fake tears, I would. What a jerk.

Sirius finally smiles at me.

'Do we have a deal?' He questions.

I shrug. 'Why not?'

Sirius grins and hugs me and I hug him right back, both of us wearing those god awful fake smiles on our faces. I think Sirius and I may have just started a war with each other. This should be very interesting. It looks as if I'm going to have a love/hate relationship with him. I've always heard that people have those kinds of relationships in their lives. I guess he's mine.

'You know what we haven't done in a long time?' Sirius asks.

'What?' I question, as I start to put my letter away.

'Play pranks.' Sirius replies. 'Those Slytherins are running around acting like they own this school. I think we should remind them who's really in charge.'

'I quite agree with you, Sirius. Where are the rest of the guys?' I ask, getting up now.

'Prongs is somewhere with Moony and I think Wormtail is serving detention somewhere with McGonagall.' Sirius says. 'Let's say you and I track down as much of the snakes as we can and prank them. If we see either Prongs or Moony, we'll inform them of our current plans, deal?'

'Sure. When we're seemingly done with our plans where should we meet?' I ask, heading over to my closet now.

I have some seducing and flirting to do.

'Kitchens, of course.' Sirius smirks. 'We'll have a celebratory meal and if you don't join in, well, I can pin you down and shove food down your throat.'

'Tough love.' I comment, rolling my eyes.

'It's still love.' He replies.

_Or hate_.

'Alright, I'll see you soon.' I tell Sirius.

He leaves rather excitedly. I'm guessing he can't wait to pull pranks. Typical. Though, to be honest, I'm pretty excited myself. I really haven't done this in ages. I _suppose_ Sirius has a bit of a point. I mean. I should try and get everything back to normal... or you know, as close to normal as possible. There's still the whole matter of my father, of Lucius and Barty that I have to deal with... or put up with it, same thing. For now, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some fun.

Deep down, I know Sirius means well. And so do the rest of them.

And yet, I want nothing more than to punch Sirius Black in the face.

Then there's James. Ugh, too many people and too many problems. I'll just concentrate on the Slytherins for now.

Anyways, I'm going to need a few pairs of clothes and a fairly large purse to store them in. First, I need a really seductive... and by seductive I mean slutty... outfit. I wonder how I got away with buying these things in the first place? I think my dad would have a heart attack. My father would probably skip all that and just drop dead.

Another smile tugs at my lips as I start pulling clothes out.

The good thing about being friends with Sirius is that that I've picked up a lot of tricks from the girls that flirt with him. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've learned a thing or two from Marlene, Sirius's on and off fling... and the bitch who got my bracelet for Christmas. I don't like her too much, but Sirius adores her for some reason.

Anyways, I think I just found the perfect outfit. I'm not going to need any underwear for this, but I'll keep it in my purse for later. I slip off my sweats and start changing into my more provocative outfit, starting with the black fishnet stockings. Then I pull a backless, of the shoulder dress over my head. It's short, red and it makes it quite obvious that I'm not wearing anything else underneath. I slip in a pair of five inch red pumps – that actually belongs to Lily, not me!

Alright now, some mascara to lengthen my eyelashes, some red lipstick to make my lips look more sensual, some blush to make that skin of mine look rosier and less pale and finally some black eyeliner, just for the heck of it. Top it off with some golden hoops and ruby teardrop necklace and I'm _almost _good to go.

I rummage through my trunk now and grin at what I pull out. A half empty bottle of Firewhiskey. Now, I haven't ever drank Firewhiskey. In fact, I think I got this form Adam a while back. I knew it would come in handy.

I shove it into my purse, along with some extra clothes and robes for later, before heading out the door. Unfortunately, it's a cold winter afternoon which means the common room is crowded. Of course this also means a lot of people whistled at me as I passed by, but I suppose that's okay. I just hope some Slytherins are in the hallways inside of huddled in their common room.

I head outside the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady who obviously finds my outfit distasteful and start climbing down staircase. This is only after pretending to stroll drunk through the hallway, of course. Now I can't go to the dungeons without being trapped, but the second floor should be good enough. No one really goes there much, anyhow.

In the end, it means it's the perfect spot for those snakes to go. Even _if_ it's close to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore's not there too much these days, anyways.

When I make my way down to the second floor it doesn't take me long to find some Slytherins. I have to hide my triumphant smirk as I lazily stroll down the hallways.

'Well, well, what have we got here?' One of them says, coming towards me.

He licks his lips before grinning and nudging his friends. One of them – the tallest one – is Lestrange. I can recognize him anywhere. If I were to hate any Slytherin the most, it would probably him and his equally sadistic partner, Bellatrix. Another one is someone named Dolohov and I can't remember the third guy's name.

I giggle as the three of them approach me. Just to be safe, I have my wand tucked away in my purse.

'Well if it isn't Sirius's little Mudblood.' Lestrange sneers.

I turn around in a complete circle. 'Where!'

I pretend to stumble now and giggle harder when one of them catches me.

'Oops.' I say, in a very bimbo-like manner.

'Lestrange grabs the bottle out of my hand and smirks. 'Firewhiskey.'

'Where!' I say, once again. 'Can I have a teensy weensy little drink?'

'I think she's already had more than a _teensy weensy_ _little drink.'_ The unnamed one replies.

Jeez. What's this guy's name?

Lestrange begin to stroke my bare back. 'I think she forgot her underwear too.'

Something in the back of my mind is telling me I'm treading on dangerous ground, but I push myself to continue. His very touch is sending chills down my spine.

'I wanna dance.' I slur my words. 'But the room, it's spinning!'

I burst into a fit of giggles and the three guys humour me. What idiots.

'I've heard a lot about this Gryffindor whore.' Dolohov smirks. 'I think she may be worth fucking. What do you think, Rodolphus?'

'I'll fuck her for sure and then I can kill her. She'll be good practise.' Lestrange replies, casually.

I'm sorry, WHAT?

I force myself to giggle once more and start twirling my hair between my fingers. It takes all my willpower not to react. I feel as if my blood has frozen.

He just said he was going to _kill_ me. It looks like I underestimated them. They're kissing right? I mean, I've heard some revolting things about these guys, but surely they don't go as far as killing people! There's no way they'd even be able to do it, let alone get away with it!

'I don't think Bella would be too happy about this, Rod.' The stranger says.

'Give it a rest, Evan. Bella doesn't have to know.' Lestrange replies, grinning.

I'm sickened by the very sight of him! Well, at least I know the third guy's name. Who the fuck is Evan though? The name seems familiars. I almost made myself believe he said _Evans_. Not that I would want Lily here for this. I can only imagine how that scene would play out.

'Why don't we get ourselves a room, Mudblood?' Lestrange questions.

He starts to slide his hand up my legs and as he reaches my thighs, I suddenly wish I had put underwear on.

'What've we got here?' A drawling voice interrupts.

I nearly jump and scream for joy as Malfoy appears out of nowhere. Immediately, he looks between Lestrange and me and I can tell that he's seen right though my charade.

'Don't tell me you're going to fuck a Mudblood.' Malfoy sneers. 'That's bad taste, even for you.'

Lestrange shoves me into Malfoy, who catches me gently. I moan in discomfort to make it seem like he hurt me though.

'Tell me you wouldn't wanna fuck that slut.' Lestrange says, laughing.

Malfoy's hold on me tightens slightly.

'She's a filthy, vile creature. I wouldn't ever do something as loathsome as this.' Malfoy retorts. 'Drunk and dressed up like a whore – what do you see in her?'

'Come on, Malfoy, give her a try.' Dolohov says, chuckling. 'She hasn't got any underwear and she's drunk as hell. You don't have to fuck her but there's no harm in touching her.'

I wait for another one of Malfoy's biting retorts, but he gives them none. Instead, he grabs both my wrists with his left hand and keeps a firm hold on them. He then starts to do the same as Lestrange has done, snaking his hand up my leg. I narrow my eyes at Malfoy, knowing the other boy's couldn't see me. I give him the meanest glare I could muster, making it _clear_ that he should continue no further.

I hear the three boys behind me begin to laugh and encourage Malfoy.

_Stop it! Stop it, you dolt!_

'Come on Malfoy, you must you enjoying it a little!' Evan calls out.

I see that even his friends can't spur him out of his cold demeanour and his expressionless countenance. His hand rises higher and higher and I immediately close my eyes. I can pretend it's not happening.

It's not happening, it's not happening.

Perhaps I should whip out my wand and forget about pretending to be drunk. Though I'm not too sure it'd be wise to let these Slytherins know I tried to trick them. Explaining it all to them might just get me into deeper trouble.

Malfoy's hand stops moving. I open my eyes now and look directly into his still expressionless face. A few seconds pass before I understand what he's doing.

I fake a squeal and jump back, before swaying on my spot.

The Slytherins behind me roar with laughter, thinking Malfoy has actually begun taking advantage of me.

'See? He's not so different from the rest of us.' Lestranges chuckles. 'You just have to talk him into it!'

'We'll leave you to it then, Malfoy.' Dolohov says. 'Have fun with the Mudblood.'

'Bring her by the common room later. She'll be a good target to practise on.' The guy named Evan replies.

'Lucius wouldn't risk expulsion.' Lestrange cuts in. 'He's the kind of snake who'd inject his poison into you when you least expect it.'

That made no sense to me, but it brings a smirk onto Malfoy's lips.

'I'm good at what I do.' Malfoy says, simply. 'Does Bella know you're here, Rosier? I'm sure she'd be eager to see you.'

'I was hoping to have a bit of fun first.' Rosier replies. 'Looks like you've preoccupied yourself with our entertainment though.'

Evan Rosier. Damn, I still can't remember who he is. Does he not go here though? Malfoy made it sound like he's a visitor.

I can see Malfoy roll his eyes. 'I'll get rid of her.'

'You do that.' Dolohov says, laughing. 'Try and have some fun with her first.'

'As if it's possible with a Mudblood.' Malfoy says, darkly.

His new expression makes me pause. As the others start to leave, Malfoy's expression doesn't change. The dark look on his face never goes and it makes me frown.

'You can let go now.' I tell Malfoy once I'm sure the Slytherins are completely out of earshot.

Malfoy does the complete opposite though and I sharply inhale as his hand tightens over both my wrists. I feel as if he's deliberately trying to hurt me.

'That hurts.' I say kind of quietly.

He starts pulling me with him as he walks. I don't protest the least bit... in fate my only worry is that someone may see us. Well, that and that my pale skin is prone to injuries. Indents, bruising and red marks seem come appear more easily on my body. I don't think Malfoy knows this. He takes me onto the moving staircases, but still doesn't say a word.

At the very most, I can tell that he's angry. I don't understand _why_ though. _God,_ _he's hurting me!_

We arrive on the third floor and he pulls me into the nearest classroom he can find. One look around the room and I can tell where we are. Trophies, medal, lists of names.

'We can't be here!' I say, urgently. 'Peeves comes here all the time and – '

I stop dead when I see the look on Malfoy's face. His scowl is so deep, his skin so pale, his expression so dark, his eyes completely narrowed and his fists clenched by his side. I don't think I've really ever seen him angry.

'Do you realize _what_ you're doing?' Malfoy asks.

I expected a loud, booming voice, one that would've made me jump on my spot. Instead he speaks harshly, barely above a whisper, but still clearly. His speech is slow, as if he's trying to regain control of himself but the danger is evident in his tone. I don't jump in fright or move away like I expected, but chills are sent throughout my entire body.

My hand subconsciously reaches into my bag but Malfoy is too quick.

'Expelliarmus!' He says, with indifference.

My wand flies out of my hand just as quickly as I grabbed it and pulled it out. Well, isn't this lovely. Malfoy starts coming closer and I seriously consider swinging my purse at them. I don't think it'd be very effective though.

Malfoy stops only a few inches away from me. 'Do you know what those guys were thinking?'

I actually have some ideas.

'Do you know what happens when you parade yourself around like a _whore_.' He hisses.

Oh Merlin, he's really angry. He pushes me against the wall, roughly and I think it's a miracle my head doesn't collide with it. He starts kissing me roughly, even breaking the skin near the base of my neck. He then pulls away grabs my left arm, trying to pin me against the wall.

'Stop it! Stop it!' I shriek. 'You don't have to demonstrate, I know what they were thinking!'

'No, Davenport, you _think_ you know! You haven't got any bloody idea what they're capable of!' Malfoy snaps. 'You think your games are funny but they're only going to get you killed.'

God, my wrists, my arm, my neck... they're all bruised.

I clench my teeth and glare at Malfoy, sending him the most loathsome look I can muster up.

'What I do, how I dress, where I go and who I spend time with is _not_ your business. It isn't your job to stalk me, to threaten me, to hurt me, or to tell me what the fuck I should and shouldn't do!' I yell. 'If you EVER lay your hands on me again, Malfoy, I'll do exactly what your friends wanted to do with me, and kill you!'

'I barely hurt you.' Malfoy retorts. 'It isn't my fault if you easily bruise.'

'I said I was done with you. You have no reason to touch me at all!' I exclaim.

It's funny how I'm getting angrier and Malfoy's getting calmer. I can feel my blood boiling and it's taking all my willpower not to physically attack Malfoy, but he looks fine now. He's talking in his usually drawling voice, his haughty demeanour is back, and once again, he looks bored to no end. No expression whatsoever.

'You and your friends think you're so high and mighty. You're just a child, you don't know anything.' Malfoy says, shaking his head. 'You don't know what Lestrange is capable of – '

'I think I know enough about him to – '

'No, you don't.' Malfoy interrupts. 'You haven't got any idea what it's like to be tortured by these people. You're strong but you don't know how to fight them – '

'So what? You're trying to scare me into submission?' I snort. 'Good luck. In case you haven't realized by now, I live by the Gryffindor code of honour.'

Malfoy approaches me once more but this time I'm not apprehensive. I think we're both extremely calm now. In fact, I'm pretty sure we're both amused by each other. The fact that he thinks I should be afraid is completely hilarious. I'm not too sure what he finds amusing though.

Malfoy pulls something out of his robes.

'Don't take this off again.' Malfoy commands.

The necklace I ripped from my neck and threw at him is now gleaming in front of me. I try to laugh but no sound comes from my mouth. Instead, I move my hair out of the way as Malfoy helps me put the necklace back on. I touch the pendant subconsciously and the two of us stand together in completely and utter silence. It's like I'm not even acting of my own free will.

'Go do what you need to do with those Marauders.' Malfoy finally says. 'I'll make sure you stay safe.'

I turn to look at Malfoy, trying to find the right words. Looking into his eyes, I feel as if we completely understand what all of this is and yet... I feel as if we're also searching for the answer in each other's eyes. Does that even make sense? No matter how much I try to stay away, or end it, I keep getting drawn back to him. It's like an impulse, something I have no control over. I feel like his puppet sometimes.

It's driving me insane too. We're completely wrong for each other. He still thinks I'm a naive child, and probably a whore too. He hates my friends and the things I do with them... in fact, he hates just about everything about me and I feel the same way about him.

And yet... there's something about this whole situation I can't figure out.

Not knowing what else to do, I place out my hand. He gives me my wand without hesitation and I briefly consider hexing him.

But only briefly.

Instead I turn around and start to make my way out the door to find Sirius and the others. I need some more people to pull pranks on too, before I head over to the kitchens. I also need to head over to the bathroom to change my clothes. I've had too many close calls today.

Right before I leave, however, I hear Malfoy start to speak once more.

'They could cal you their girl as much as they want. You can also end this however many times you want too.' Malfoy says. 'But you know that isn't true and this will never be over.'

I don't turn around to face him like I want to. I just bit my tongue nervously and head out the door. With each step I take, the more convinced I am that he never uttered those words.

I just imagined it. That's all.

* * *

'I see things are getting back to normal for you.' Remus says, taking his seat beside me.

'Alice isn't going to be happy being paired off with Peter.' I say, laughing. 'Anyways, what makes you say that?'

'Alice actually told me she's not coming to class today.' Remus says with a shrug. 'She wasn't feeling so well, I think.'

I frown. I don't remember Alice saying any such thing.

'What're you guys up to?' I question.

'Nothing.' Remus says, obviously lying.

'You know I could get the truth out of James in seconds, right? I inform Remus, with a smirk.

'Yup, I'm well aware that all you have to do is stick your tongue down James's throat again and he'll tell you anything you want.' Remus replies.

Just then I see Alice walk into the classroom and take her seat beside Peter. She gives me a knowing, slightly judgemental look. Well, I have to say _Bravo_ Remus.

'How'd you find out?' I ask Remus, sulking slightly.

'You guys aren't as sly as you think you are.' Remus informs me. 'You guys need to stop this thing, whatever it is.'

'And why should we do that?' I ask, stubbornly.

'Because Jessica, it isn't fair.' Remus informs me. 'Someone could get really hurt. It isn't worth risking friendships for a little fling – '

'Who says it's a fling?' I snap. 'No offence Remus but if James and I want to be together, then as our friends, you really shouldn't try to stop it. I don't understand why all of you are so against it in the first place. James and I make each other very happy. Now... is that so wrong?'

'The timing is obviously wrong.' Remus says, casually.

'Meaning?' I ask as Professor McGonagall heads up to the front of the classroom.

She immediately starts talking about the one topic I really should pay attention to. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see James and Sirius grinning at me. Of course they would be excited. Humans turning into animals? That exactly what we're trying to accomplish. Remus of course, is completely oblivious and I can see that he wants to continue on with the conversation.

Professor McGonagall demonstrates by transforming herself into a cat. Everyone begins clapping and cheering once more and I can see how exited James and Sirius are. I'm sure Remus would be more excited if he knew what we were doing. After all, it's not every day one's best friends set out on a mission to become animagi.

'Look, I understand that you and James may have a little crush on each other – '

'Don't call it a _crush, _Remus. You make me sound like every other bimbo in the school.' I reply, with a scoff.

I'm still trying to pay attention to McGonagall without letting Remus become suspicious as to why I'm suddenly so interested in Transfiguration. If he weren't so busy trying to get me involved in his conversation, I'm sure he would've found Sirius, James and Peter's enthusiasm alarming.

'Look Jessica, I don't know how to say this without offending you – '

'Don't worry about offending me, just say it.' I tell Remus, eager for the conversation to end.

Anyways, I highly doubt Remus can say anything that would offend me. He is literally the nicest guy I've ever met. You know, I really need to figure out how he puts up with the rest of us.

'I get that you're into this whole dating thing... you know going from guy to guy...' Remus says, slowly.

I almost start laughing. I think Remus is trying his utmost best not to imply that I'm a slut. I know him well enough to know that he doesn't think of me like that. It's hilarious, all the same, trying to see him tiptoe around it.

'I just always thought we wouldn't be a part of your games, you know?' Remus questions. 'I mean... it isn't any secret that you could probably start a war between the four of us, or have us start a war with another guy over you. I just never thought you'd do it. I mean, I'd like to think we show you the same kind of respect.'

'Well, I wouldn't do that.' I defend, frowning. 'Remus, you know I wouldn't do that. I couldn't ever deliberately pin you guys against each other. You're my best friends.'

Remus mutters something I don't quite hear.

'What?' I question.

'Nothing.' He says, quickly.

I thought I heard something about Sirius, but he could've just as easily have said serious, as in _I'm serious, Jess. _I'm guessing he just wanted to avoid using a pun.

'There's still another problem.' Remus says, sighing.

He really does look like he's having a lot of difficulty with this. Unfortunately, by now, I have given him my full and undivided attention. I can't hear a word of what McGonagall is saying because I'm too engrossed in my conversation with Remus.

'Remus, please, just spit it out.' I tell him. 'Whatever it is, I can handle it. You're making me so nervous. Don't worry, I won't get mad.'

'You know I've never judged you, right Jess?' Remus questions. 'I completely trust you, respect you and care about your wellbeing and safety?'

I nod my head, completely lost.

'I believe you when you say you like James... I've seen it for myself.' Remus adds. 'I just... don't think your timing is right. You're going to get hurt, or going to hurt him or... someone else.'

I frown. What is he talking about?

'This is going to end badly.' Remus tells me. 'I just don't think you're fully aware of that. You don't... always seem to think of the consequences – a trait you share with James and Sirius.'

'Remus... would you please just say what you wanna say already?' I ask him. 'I'm still so nervous and confused.'

Remus sighs and a pained expression crosses his face.

'I've known about you and James for quite a while. Like I said, you aren't as sly as you think.' Remus says. 'I wanted to see how serious – no pun intended – it was between you guys... so I followed you.'

I can't even process my thoughts right now.

'Now, we can't see you on the map, so you were a little harder to follow. I only managed it while hiding under James's cloak. James was gone one day and you suddenly disappeared, so I thought you were going to go see him.' Remus says, taking a huge breath. 'Well, I was wrong.'

Oh God.

'Remus, please don't finish that story.' I beg him. 'I can't – I... I... Oh Merlin.'

'You have to end it with James.' Remus tells me, sadly. 'I can't just say nothing to James if you're – '

'Remus, you can't!' I exclaim, in a hushed tone. 'You can't say anything about... him. Remus, I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you want just don't tell him. Don't tell any of them, you can't, you can't!'

'Jessica, it's okay, it's okay.' Remus says, shushing me. 'I'm just saying don't do this to James. Your... thing with – '

'Don't say his name!' I interrupt.

'We'll talk about the other guy on a different day.' Remus tells me. 'Believe me, Jess, we _are_ going to talk about it. One thing at a time though... and don't worry, I'll keep your secret.'

Remus is right. I'm not as sly as I think I am.

Without really meaning to, I reach for my necklace and hold the pendant tightly in my hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys like it! Next chapter, there's some tension between James and Jessica, a conversation between her and Remus, and some mind games with Malfoy!

- Lady Rosalie B.


	26. In Your Head

Nocturnal Rose  
Thank you I tried updating quicker this time! Unfortunately I have examinations coming up, so I may not update again until the beginning of February! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bubs No. 2  
Glad you liked the title! I'm even gladder to hear you enjoyed the ending! Now, one of the Marauders knows! Jessica is lucky that it's only Remus. All hell would've broken loose if it were Sirius or James. They'll find out eventually though. So I think it's safe to say Jessica is certainly falling for Lucius quickly! They have some issues in this chapter though!

Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Enjoy everyone! I may not update again until about three weeks! Examinations are the only things on my mind right now. Well... I have a bit of a procrastination problem... but here's hoping!

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

'Malfoy...' I whisper in his ear.

He doesn't budge a muscle. He continues writing on his stupid parchment with his stupid quill writing stupid nonsense that normal people shouldn't know. I think he takes school a little too seriously, always writing his essays, doing his homework, getting _everything_ perfect. It's infuriating.

I move my lips down and start kissing his neck slowly, hoping to get a reaction out of him this way. At least we're getting more comfortable with each other now. And by comfortable I mean I act like myself and every once in a while, he humours me or indulges me in my antics.

We are currently in a classroom on the sixth floor, merely for my benefit. There's a staircase that leads me directly to it from the seventh floor and I happened to convince Malfoy it'd be the best place to meet up. I can't remember what lame excuse I gave him, but it was one of the examples of him indulging me, I suppose.

The classrooms pretty simple looking; books and papers scattered about, chairs nowhere near their tables, windows covered by old grey shutters and of course it's all in a locked and silenced room. Not that we have any need for it. The room was actually fairly neat when we came in... I may have messed it up quite a bit in the hopes of getting Malfoy's attention. I thought the mess and noise would annoy the hell out of him. Unfortunately, it turns out that he's quite good at ignoring his surroundings.

'I'm torn.' Malfoy finally says.

I pull my lips away from his neck. 'About what?'

'I'm not sure whether I should hex you or rebuke you.' Malfoy replies, simply.

I take this opportunity to go sit on his lap and smile innocently up at him. He doesn't take his eyes off me and they hold a slight hint of amusement, but other than that his expression doesn't change. I'm starting to think I imagine all these little things he does. Truth be told, he's always probably impassive and I'm just making up what I want to see.

'You could always kiss me back.' I offer.

'Miss Davenport, you could offer me sex right now and I'd still refuse.' He says, gently pushing me off his lap.

'Wanna bet?' I ask, suggestively.

'When I am married, I'll be sure to give you a call.' He drawls. 'You would make a good whore.'

A million emotions form inside of me, as do a million thoughts. Time seems to slow down as I contemplate what action to take, or how I should even feel.

Initially, there's shock. Then anger. Hurt. Betrayal.

I wanna laugh. Or hit him. Smile... or kiss him? Act like he didn't say it or pretend I don't care. Scream at him and run out of the room. Hex him myself, as he wants to do with me. Am I supposed to cry?

My heart settles on hurt. His words hurt me. Of course it did, I can add this to the long list of things he thinks about me. I'm a child, I'm immature, I'm naive, I'm reckless, I'm annoying, I'm overbearing, I'm a Gryffindor, I pretend to be Muggleborn, I hang out with people he despises, I'm a Bloodtraitor but most of all, I'm a whore.

No tears form in my eyes though. I'm sad, but crying doesn't come easily to me. I feel as if I have to force myself to cry if I ever want to. The sadness seems to be clutching at my heart though and it's an excruciatingly annoying feeling. I ignore it though and plaster a believable smirk on my face.

I lean in a kiss Malfoy on the cheek.

'Back to work then, Mister Malfoy.' I tell him.

Knowing that I'm not currently wanted, I start to leave. I don't expect Malfoy to say something or stop me from leaving... he never does. I wish I can get mad that I'm being myself and opening up to him while he's not even trying, but the sad part is, I don't even think it's true. He _is_ himself around me and unfortunately _this_ is who he is and this is what he is like and how he acts.

I suppose while he's finishing up his work, I'll get back to my life and my friends. I have quite a bit of things I need to do. While hanging out with Malfoy has drastically improved my work habits for school, it has also completely messed up my social life.

Luckily me for, the staircase is close by and my common room is not too far away from here. Not that I mind climbing up and down to get on and off the seventh floor all the time.

'Gillywater.' I say to the Fat Lady.

James keeps suggesting that we should change the password now that Barty knows it. He still insists that he'll give it out to all the other Slytherins.

'The prodigal bitch returns!' Sirius declares, as I enter the common room.

'What?' I ask, laughing.

Sirius shrugs. 'Every time I walk into a room, Bella says something like that... except she says bastard.'

'Weird... and people say _I'm_ strange.' I say, laughing. 'What're you up to and can I be a part of it?'

Sirius smirks. 'Sure, I think Marlene would be up for a threesome.'

'That position was promised to me.' James joins in.

I resist the urge to scowl at his words. So instead I smile at him. He returns it slowly, but it's reluctant and completely forced.

'On second though, have you seen Remus?' I question the two of them.

'So, it's Remus now?' James asks.

'What?' I question.

James pauses and stares intently at me. Sirius looks between the two of us, just as confused as I am. The common room is virtually empty, with the exception of two girls who seem to be giggling and attempting to work on some sort of assignment. I'm not sure if they're giggling about something entirely different or if they're ogling James and Sirius.

'You two are awfully close nowadays.' James finally answers, somewhat spitefully.

'We were always close.' I say, steadily.

I think people on the other side of the castle could feel the tension between us.

'Am I missing something?' Sirius asks, frowning. 'Prongs, what's up with you?'

'Have fun with Remus.' James practically hisses. 'He's upstairs, _alone_ in our dorm.'

Well, obviously I need to have a discussion with James later. Sirius just stares at him as if he's gone insane, which I'm thankful for. Frankly, it'll be better if he didn't get involved and if this didn't turn into such a big deal. James is completely misinterpreting everything!

I soften my gaze towards James and kiss him on the cheek. I can feel him clench his jaw as I do so though. I kiss Sirius too, who gleefully lets me. James used to be the very same.

Holding in my sigh, I start to head up the stairs in search of Remus. James is right, we have grown closer than normal, but only because of Malfoy. I have only two people I can talk to about Malfoy... him and Barty. I prefer talking to Remus because Barty gets a bit... weird. He completely worships Malfoy ,it seems, and takes his side all the time. From time to time, I like someone taking my side... hence my need to always talk to Remus.

'Hey, you decent?' I ask.

'You're supposed to ask that before you enter the room.' Remus tells me, a small smile playing on his lips.

I shrug. 'It's a habit I picked up on Sirius.'

'Has he ever walked in on you while you were indecent?' Remus asks, while rolling his eyes. 'I swear it's a goal of his.'

'Not yet... but I hear there was an unfortunate incident with Alice.' I say, chuckling. 'A rumour went around that she made a precious part of his body change colours.'

'You're kidding!' Remus says, laughing. 'What colours?'

'Sirius tried to keep it quiet, but I heard the rumours. I never got around to asking Alice, but I'll be sure to do it now!' I say, laughing along with Remus. 'I heard it alternated between Orange and purple stripes to white and pink with sparkles.'

'How did she do that?' Remus asks, in awe.

'I honestly have no idea. It seems like the kind of thing James and Sirius would know how to do.' I say, grinning.

'Well if she learned it from Sirius, I bet he regretted teaching her it.' Remus adds.

'Definitely and um... speaking of James, I think you need to have a talk with him.' I say, biting my bottom lip.

'About what?' Remus asks.

'Well... we're started to spend more time with each other and I think he's pretty convinced that we're... dating or something along those lines.' I say, quickly. 'Now before you start yelling at me or lecturing, just know I'm really, really, really, _really_ sorry!'

'So your... thing with James didn't end well?' Remus asks. 'You said it went fine.'

'I thought it did! He laughed it off, called it fling, insulted me and pretended like it never happened.' I inform him. 'In fact, I actually had to remind myself I had no reason to get upset. Really though, James was a complete jerk... but he was fine.'

Remus nodded his head. 'Well I'll talk to him. He won't avoid you forever, Jessica. I just need to remind him... that...'

Remus starts mumbling and I don't push the topic any further.

'I haven't told Malfoy yet.' I say, switching topics.

'Why not?' Remus questions. 'I wanna meet him... formally.'

'I don't... know how to tell him or... how he'll take the news.' I say, sighing. 'He wasn't in the _nicest_ of moods today. I don't know if you should meet him.'

'Why are you with him?' Remus asks, not holding back his dislike of Malfoy.

'Remus – '

'Oh, I'm sorry, you're not even with him. You just have a strange, dysfunctional relationship – if you can even call it that – with him. One where you don't communicate, but he still hurts you, and you just giggle, turn a blind eye, kiss him and accept his gifts... or bribes, in my opinion.' Remus rants. 'What was it this time Jess? Was it his whole _I'm Pureblood and there I'm better than all your friends _speech or the _you're a young immature child_ one, or _the stop talking and fuck me already_ speech?'

'Okay, people are not being nice to me today.' I reply, with difficulty.

'Jessica, listen – '

'No, Remus, look... I know. I get it completely, really.' I tell him, sighing in frustration. 'It doesn't change anything though! I... like him Remus and there are times where I really don't... but I always end up liking him again. Okay... and it's the same with him. We hate each other a million times, we fight, argue, yell and insult each other, but it doesn't end things. Somehow something happens and we end up together... a lot of the time with no apologies or words spoken.'

'I know, Jessica and that's not normal!' Remus explains. 'How do you even reason with something like that?'

'I don't know. There's no logic behind it at all but this isn't a logical situation!' I try explaining. 'It's completely based on emotions, on lust and adrenaline - '

'I never saw you as one of _those_ girls Jess.' Remus says, shaking his head. 'You're completely oblivious to what kind of guy he is... and you keep running back to him, putting yourself in situations you shouldn't be in.'

'You're wrong... I know exactly who he is, Remus. Even better than most people.' I tell him. 'He understands me Remus and he actually...'

I'm not too sure how to word this. Remus looks at me expectantly,

'I like him, Remus.' I say, simply. 'I may go on a lot of dates, I may flirt, seduce and kiss guys... but I don't tend to actually have any _true_ feelings for them. Malfoy is different and unlike most guys, he hasn't gotten tired or bored of me. I mean, even James called me a fling.'

'Malfoy calls you a whore.' Remus reminds me.

I clench my teeth and take a deep breath.

'Malfoy has issues. He gets jealous, he doesn't know how to control his anger, he's a bit controlling... He's flawed.' I explain. 'But he's completely mesmerized by me. He's like a statue Remus but with me... sometimes he's not.'

'Jessica... you don't even know anything about him.' Remus retorts. 'In fact... you don't even call him by his first name.'

Well, I can't argue against that.

* * *

'Okay, we're running really behind with all our planning! What're we going to do!' Alice exclaims. 'This is completely disastrous and Jess? Are you listening to me? Jess!'

She nudges me and I just nod completely obliviously. 'Yeah, it's perfect. Lily will love it.'

Alice frowns at me. 'Sweetie, is everything okay?'

'I just... really need to go.' I tell her abruptly. 'I'm sorry, I promise to help you plan Lily's surprise party soon!'

'Jessica, it's in three days!' Alice exclaims. 'You keep putting this off and disappearing! Lily is our best friend! What could possibly be more important than her?'

'I promise I'll make it right, Alice!' I yell, as I run out of the room.

I run down the stairs two at a time and continue running, bumping into a few people as I leave the common room. I didn't even have time to check who it is. It's not important right now anyways. I should really get over these random crazy impulses I get nowadays. My mood swings and changes in behaviour must be driving everyone crazy.

'Barty! Just the person I wanted to see... second most!' I say, quickly.

'Second most? Well who's first?' Barty asks, giving me a small grin.

'Malfoy! Where is he? Have you seen him?' I ask, returning his grin. 'I'm looking for him. It's time to make up again.'

Barty chuckles but a look on confusion crosses his features. 'I think he was headed towards the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor... but, I don't think... I mean, find him later, Jess.'

'I can't!' I say, running once more. 'Thanks Barty!'

Well, he looked rather nervous. I should add him to my to-do list and find out what going on with him. Lily's at the top of my list though. Alice is right, I should be contributing more ideas to my best friend's upcoming birthday party. I just haven't been able to focus lately. I wonder... when did I last eat?

Also on my to-do list. Perhaps that should be on the top... right after I reconcile with Malfoy of course.

My thoughts distract me as I lead myself to the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor and I turn the knob to open the door. Strangely enough, it's locked.

Oh. _It's locked_.

Barty didn't want me to go find Malfoy and the door is locked. Barty looked nervous and I'm pretty sure I can guess why.

I take my wand out. 'Alohomora.'

I know I should just turn around and walk away. I mean, I can always find Malfoy later, right? Plus, I have a huge list of things I want to do... yet, my body keeps moving. I open the door, my feet seem to enter on its own accord and... somehow for some stupid, useless reason, my stomach clenches and it feel as if a something is tugging at my heart.

There may as well be someone here to point and laugh mockingly at me.

Malfoy, being ever so observant and alert looks up at me, but I barely notice his expression. So, I don't notice whether his eyes are darkened with lust, or if his expression is one of ecstasy, or if his lips are pulled up into a grin. For all I know he could be scowling, glaring and baring his teeth. Who knows? Perhaps, like always, he has no expression on his face whatsoever.

What I do notice is the completely naked girl, moaning out his name. She's sitting on his lap, her legs completely wrapped around his torso, helping Malfoy push himself in and out of her. She's playing with his hair, kissing his lips and neck, making idle conversation with him. She doesn't notice me at all, but I seem to have every single detail burning into my mind right now.

Their clothes – his elegant ones and her slutty ones – are scattered across the floor. Chairs and papers are scattered about, as I imagine, in a sudden heat of passion they decided to _fuck_ one another.

God, I should run. I should slam the door and just run away from this room.

Why aren't me feet moving?

_Run, Jess, run!_

Malfoy moans now and starts kissing the girl. I don't want to see this, why can't I move?

'Stupefy.'

How typical of Malfoy.

I see the girl's body go limp and I wish I could be a decent enough person to feel bad for her. I can't seem to feel anything but this anguish though, it's killing me. I'm just standing here, frozen, completely shocked by what I walked into. The more I try to hold it inside and calm down, the harder I seem to hurt. I feel numb but at the same time it's as if my entire core is shaking. I'm positive I'm as frozen as ice though.

Malfoy approaches me and I become very wary on top of all my hurt, betrayal and numbness. It isn't because I'm scared of how he's going to react though. As silly as it sounds, I feel weird because he has no clothes on. He doesn't bother to dress himself, but continues to approach me.

_Run. Run, just run. Or at least step back. Don't just stand there! React somewhere, you even have your wand!_

He stops close in front of me and I wish he was further way. He extends his hand and I flinch, not really knowing why. Well, I guess I do know why. He just touched that _whore_ and I don't wasn't him touching me. I know it's unreasonable too. I doubt she's a whore... she could be perfectly nice for all I know. As for Malfoy and me... we're not together. I've kissed and been on dates with other guys and I know he's been with girls. I _shouldn't_ be reacting like this. I _know_ this happens.

I can't explain it though. _It hurts. _

He wipes something from my face. Suddenly I realize my face is wet... my vision not as clear as it has been.

Oh God, I'm crying. _What the hell?_

That one thought sends me over the edge. _I'm crying_. I let a guy hurt me, I let _Malfoy _hurt me. I vowed never to cry over a guy! I swore this would never happen to me, that I was stronger than that. That I had more _respect_ for myself than that. This doesn't happen to me... I don't cry!

I finally take a step back and a strange, strangled sob escapes from my lips. It's such a treacherous sound, and even to my own ears it sounds pitiful. I cover my mouth, trying to muffle the sound of my cries. They sound so deafening to me. I can't stop the tears though and they continue to fall faster and faster until I'm completely backed up against the wall. I slink down and let my hand fall from my mouth.

'WHY?' I scream, through my now loud wailing.

God, I'm pathetic. I'm positive that in a few hours, I may hex myself for being so weak and bloody stupid, especially in front of him.

_This isn't me_. This makes no sense!

Malfoy approaches me once again and I completely give up in trying to keep him away from me. My vision is blurred enough so that I could pretend he's not naked. At this very moment, I can't seem to concentrate on anything other than my agony. It's funny... I thought your heart was supposed to be the only part of your body to hurt. I feel as if _everything_ hurts.

I can feel Malfoy press his lips against mine and I'm pretty sure it sends convulsions throughout my body. I'm not sure if it's out of ecstasy or pure hatred and anger that he would dare kiss me right now.

'It's so easy to get inside your head.' Malfoy murmurs.

'What?'

'JESSICA!'

I bolt up. I see Alice and Lily staring worriedly at me. I feel hot and I soon realize I'm drenched in sweat... on my bed. There's only one candle lit in my room and I'm panting really hard. I can hear my heart thudding, my head is pounding... _God, what happened?_

'Here, Jessica, this is a calming draught. Drink it.' Lily instructs me, thinking fast.

I'm never had one of these before but I drink it without hesitation. Seconds later, I'm still drenched in sweat and there's still a dull ache in my head but my heartbeat is fine once more and my breathing is back to normal.

'You were having a nightmare...' Alice says, slowly. 'You were screaming nonsense and shaking in your bed. I thought you were faking it to scare us!'

'No...' I say, shaking my head. 'That felt real... too real.'

'Shhh, Jess, it's alright.' Lily says, soothingly.

She and Alice hop into my bed and try to comfort me with their calming, reassuring words. I mostly remain quiet, enveloped in my thoughts. There's just no way in hell I dreamt all of that up. People don't have dreams like this... that are so realistic and detailed! I barely even remember my dreams most of the time!

Then again, the way I reacted in the dream... was so _different_. That wasn't me at all but... I felt it! That agonizing pain, the numbness, the convulsions, the touch of his lips! I heard his voice, felt him near him, and saw him_ naked_, for Merlin's sake!

'What's wrong with me?' I whisper.

'It was just a bad dream, honey.' Lily says, softly.

'We should get you something to eat all the same.' Alice says, hesitantly.

No. I am _not_ sick. I swear... I've been so careful.

'N-No, I'm fine.' I insist. 'What time is it?'

'It's... five in the morning.' Alice tells me.

I nod my head. 'Well, I suppose it's a good time to go for a morning run. Care to join me?'

If I didn't offer, I knew they'd insist on me staying in the dorm. I can tell neither of them feel like going for a run right now. They both look tired, with their half open eyes and tires facial expressions. It's too bad they're such good friends though.

'Sure.' Lily says, giving me a small smile. 'We'll both come.'

God, I love their loyalty.

Seeing as how I'm sweating enough as it is, I change into a pair of black spandex shorts and a baby blue tank top. Lily and Alice change into similar clothing and I smile at them, wanting to show them how much I appreciate them.

'We're not running in the snow, are we?' Alice asks, warily.

I laugh. How ridiculous.

'No, just around the castle. Try to keep up!' I exclaim, before sprinting out the door.

Lily and Alice are both runners. Lily once told me she was part of her track team at her old Muggle school and Alice got into the habit after she met both of us. I'm the only one who still runs during the winter though. They're not too keen on running around the castle. I understand that, of course. It's always too hectic to do so. The only time it's empty is early in the morning when we're still technically supposed to be in bed.

I slow down enough for Alice and Lily to catch up with me but once they do, we all run at our own pace. The staircases seem to mess everything up, and naturally we split up, but I don't mind so much. I'll find them again and this way, well, I'll be able to clear my thoughts.

I still need to help Alice plan something for Lily's birthday. It's in a few days and we're so behind in our planning. I have to admit that's mostly my fault. At this rate, I may have to ask the guys for their help. Remus won't be a problem, and neither will Peter. They'll both be pretty helpful but the other two... they're going to make everything more complicated than it already is!

I think I'm on the fourth floor right now. I just ran past the library. I wonder where Lily and Alice are right now.

Right, back to Lily's party. Sirius is will make everything into a joke and he'll want to do something extravagant... not for Lily, but just to throw a party. I can't even imagine how Lily will react if she knows James was helping!

Speaking of James. God, he's driving me nuts. I swear everything was fine between us. In fact, if anyone has a right to be mad, it's me! He basically laughed it off when I said I wanted to end things. He called me a fling and implied I was a whore. Anyways, even before I broke things off, we barely had any alone time... the _second_ someone walked in, he pushed me away or flung me off the bed and completely ignored me! Okay, perhaps I'm exaggerating, but only slightly. He didn't care about it ending, he just doesn't want me with Remus. I'm not even _with_ Remus. Guys and their jealously. I just don't understand it.

First floor now, I should probably start heading back up. Why haven't I run into Alice or Lily yet?

Everything seems to be here. The Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, the Muggle Studies classroom, the History of Magic classroom and my favourite place, McGonagall's office. I've been in there more times than I can count.

I'm getting so sick of running inside the castle. As much as I love the winter, I can't wait for the weather to clear up so we can start Quidditch again. I think we face Hufflepuff next and then Ravenclaw. Hopefully we don't lose any more games... I'd like nothing more than to have a rematch against Slytherin. I can't imagine Malfoy ordering his beaters to knock me off my broom anymore.

Just thinking of Malfoy makes me sick to my stomach. I should probably get something to eat, or drink at least.

What floor am I on now?

Wait, I just passed the Prefect's bathroom. So... I'm on the fifth floor. I stop running suddenly and shake my head. The last time I was on the fifth floor was during my dream... if I could even call it that. I have no desire to be here right now. It's like a bad omen. Perhaps I'll go down to the kitchens to find something to eat. I'll meet Alice and Lily in the Great Hall later.

From the fifth floor, I take a few staircases until I'm at the very base of Hogwarts. The very dungeon-like hallways always creeps me out. It's perfect for the Slytherins but I feel bad for the Hufflepuffs and the house elves... not that the latter ever leaves the kitchens.

'Hello, little pear! Did you miss me?' I ask, in jest.

I tickle it and wait for its delightful giggle, before giggling myself. I am never going to get over that. It's the most adorable painting I've ever laid eyes on. Sirius can mock me all he wants, but I know he loves it as much as me and _not_ because it's his way into the kitchens. Anyways, the door handles appear and I stroll inside immediately seeing hundreds of house elves scurrying about, hard at work.

I stroll over to the table directly underneath the Gryffindor table in the great hall and grin at the nearest house elf. I swear they all personally know me. They're so used to me coming in and out of the kitchen, and a few other students too, I'm guessing. Besides the Marauders and me, Barty knows, and I'm sure he told Regulus. Lily and Alice know about this place too, but I don't think they come down here too often. I'm sure Lily must've told Snivellus and Alice probably told Fabian when they were dating. I'm sure a whole lot of other students know too, not that I've even run into them.

'Is Miss Jessica hungry?' A house elf asks me.

I nod my head and look around, trying to decide what I want to eat. I'm not in the mood for any kind of meat, so I can automatically scratch out bacon, sausages, eggs and kippers.

'Can I just have some cereal, an assortment of fruits and a glass of orange juice?' I ask.

The house elf nods and scrambles to get my breakfast. I really hope she doesn't get me too much. I only want a little. I haven't gotten back to my normal eating schedule yet, to everyone's disappointment. At least I'm getting there.

I stare intently at the brick fireplace at the other end of the room. Pots and pans are scattered about everywhere and it briefly reminds about that one time when James and Sirius started attacking each other with some of them. I swear we left the place in a bigger mess than it originally was. I miss moments like that. I wonder if Sirius is going to stay true to his threat.

'You're up early.'

I nearly drop my cereal in surprise. Well, actually, I do drop it, but it's frozen mid-air. I glance up and try to give Malfoy a grateful smile, but I think I scowl instead. How does he always find me whenever he wants? I only ever find him because of the Marauders Map but he seems to show up the very second I'm alone. I'm starting to think he has a map of his own.

'You're up early too.' I finally say, hating the silence.

I can barely look at him after the dream I just had. I don't _want_ to look at him. Let's not forget the last time I saw him he called me a whore. I briefly notice Malfoy setting my now abandoned cereal bowl on the table.

'You look tired.' Malfoy drawls.

There's a certain smugness in his tone that makes me look up. He's _smirking_. Why in the world is he smirking?

'Does Mister Malfoy want something to eat?' A different house elf asks.

Well, Malfoy is obviously on the list of people the house elves know. I find it strange that they call him by his surname while they call me by my first name. Speaking of first names... I wonder what it'll be like to call him _Lucius_.

He replies rudely to the house elf, but I don't notice what he says.

'I couldn't sleep last night.' I finally say. 'But... you seem to be very much aware of that.'

He continues to smirk, but leaves my side now. I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I'm angry and upset with him. Oh well, plenty of time to yell at him after Lily's birthday, I suppose.

'Goodbye Miss Davenport.' Malfoy calls out.

'It's Jessica.' I tell him. 'Call me Jessica.'

He turns to look at me, with a peculiar expression on his face.

'Very well, Jessica, call me Lucius.' He replies.

I roll my eyes at him. 'Bye Lucius.'

I hear the door shut behind me and I sigh deeply. I can't help but notice how easily his name rolls off my tongue.

_Lucius_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** More progress! And um, a bit of Lucius invading Jessica's privacy. That's not going to end so well. Next chapter is Lily's birthday party! More of Lucius and Jessica making progress and some Sirius/Jessica action :D

- Lady Rosalie B.


	27. Surprise!

SevSnape4ever  
You just made me blush! Thank you so much, I'm incredibly flattered. And welcome to my story! I always love hearing from new reviewers! Hopefully, the plit keeps your interests as well as the characters. So sorry about the late update though. I needed to get through examinations before I could update! The worse is over though, thank goodness! Enjoy this chapter!

Bubs No. 2  
That was just part of the dream. He DOES sleep with other girls though. He and Jessica are eventually going to have a confrontation about that. But as for what Jessica saw, it was only Lucius messing with her head. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

Nocturnal Rose  
Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Exams are over, so I'm back to updating! Thank goodness for that, cause these last few weeks nearly killed me. I'm glad to be back in my beloved made up world. Thank you to all who read and to all who reviewed, I appreciate it.

One last thing, completely off topic. For the off that that he ever finds this, I'm dedicating this chapter to Jorgo Nika, who informed me he's going to go play pro soccer in Germany! Congratulations! I can't imagine anyone who deserves it more. Enjoy it, have fun and remember that we're all proud of you and you'll be missed very dearly!

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

'For the last time, Jessica, this is what _Lily_ would want!' Alice says, frustrated. 'Look I hate him as much as you guys – '

'No, you don't.' I interrupt.

'Not possible.' Sirius says.

'No one hates him more than me.' James insists.

'He's a slimy git!' Peter exclaims.

'He's Lily's best friend.' Remus reasons.

I glare at Remus and so do the other three boys. Alice is smiling smugly, happy that someone _finally _agreed with her. I _know_ she has a point, but come on, Snivellus? We have to bring Snivellus to this party?

'Don't you want Lily to be happy on her birthday?' Alice asks, placing her hand on her hips. 'I doubt he'll stay long, anyways. He'll feel too out of place.'

'There's no way we can be in the same room as him without pulling a prank of some sort.' Sirius says. 'We're bound to get into a duel or something, not that I mind.'

'But Lily will.' I say, sighing. 'And no offence to you guys... but she'll gladly kick you out before Snivellus.'

'SNAPE.' Alice corrects. 'Guys, it's Lily's birthday! I don't want her to be in tears by the end of the day just because her friends are too insensitive to hold their tongue for _one_ day.'

'Technically... we're not friends with her, so we're safe!' Sirius says, grinning.

James gives him a thumbs up and Peter starts laughing. I resist the urge to join them, knowing Alice is seconds away from hexing us all.

'Right... you _aren't_ her friends, meaning you don't have to be invited to the party at all.' Alice says, stubbornly.

'We graciously helped you plan it though!' James whines.

'Yeah!' Sirius adds.

'You can't kick us out!' Peter exclaims.

'Well, I'm Lily's friend so – '

'Shut up, Moony.' The three boys say, simultaneously.

'You guys didn't help!' Alice scoffs. 'Remus and I practically had to babysit the three of us, and Jess too, at times.'

'They're a bad influence. Kick them out, Alice! Kick them out!' I say, grinning.

The next thing I know, I'm glaring at Sirius from the floor. He pushed me down!

'Oh YEAH?' I yell, jumping up.

I vaguely hear Alice scream in frustration as I try to tackle Sirius and we start play fighting on the floor. I don't think it's a fair fight though! He's bigger than me! I may have to resort to pulling his hair.

'Ow, Jess!' He yells.

It worked!

'Okay, enough of that.' James says, pulling me off Sirius. 'We all know Sirius can get his arse kicked by a girl.'

'Guys, _concentrate_!' Alice huffs.

I grin at Sirius, who is now desperately trying to fix his hair. He looks oddly enticing right now. He should take a page form James's book and mess up his hair.

'Alice, we'll get Snape here. You can count on us.' Remus promises.

James starts to protest but Alice's glare shuts him up immediately. I can just imagine the thoughts going through his head though.

'Okay so here's the plan. I'm going to stay here and help get the place set up. Two of you need to stay here to help me decorate and to keep the common room cleared for Lily's party.' Alice instructs us. 'Now who's going to stay with me?'

Sirius shrugs. 'I'll help clear the common room.'

'I'll decorate!' I offer.

'Yeah, I'm not going to be stuck in this room watching over you and Sirius.' Alice says, dismissively. 'Remus, you would care to help?'

'I'd love to.' Remus says, smirking at Sirius and me.

'Someone needs to distract Lily.' Alice tells me. 'And the other two need to be in charge of food and getting Snape here.'

'I'll distract Lily!' Peter, James and I say at the same time.

Sirius and Remus both burst out laughing, and even Alice cracks a smile. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for me. Alice has a very mischievous look in her eyes!

'I think it'll be too obvious if Jessica distracts Lily.' Sirius decides to add.

'Will not! Don't listen to him!' I say, quickly. 'He's an idiot with no brains! In fact, I think I should help clear the common room and he should be one of the people to go get Snape!'

'Well, I can't have either James or Sirius go get Snape.' Alice says, laughing. 'They'll tear each other heads off. Sirius is fine where he is, and therefore Remus has to stay. So, it' has to be you and Peter.'

'Woohoo!' James cheers. 'I get to spend all this time with my darling Lilykins.'

'She'll never suspect anything if James is distracting her.' Remus says. 'She'll think he's being his usual arrogant self.'

'Hey! I resent that!' James exclaims.

'I don't wanna get Snape!' I whine.

'Me neither.' Peter adds. 'Can't I decorate instead of Remus?'

'No! I think Jessica and Peter should go.' James cuts in. 'Remus should stay here and Jessica should go find Snivellus.'

'Snape!' Alice corrects.

I roll my eyes at James. Even now, when he knows there's nothing going on between Remus and me, he still hates knowing we're alone together. I might have to knock some sense into him soon. Even Remus is shooting him a rather annoyed look. If I'm not mistaken, he looks ready to volunteer to switch places with Peter just to annoy James.

'Fine... we're going need a few things.' I say looking James's direction, before Remus can say anything.

Alice frowns but James gives me a knowing smile. If we're going to find Snivellus, we need the Marauders Map and the invisibility cloak.

'Well, let's get started!' Alice says, before skipping away.

She's so excited, it's cute. I've got to hand it to her, she's an amazing even organizer. If this task was left entirely up to me, I'd get less to nothing done. I couldn't go two seconds without getting myself distracted by one of the boys.

Speaking of, Peter and I start make idle conversation as James goes to retrieve his cloak.

'Do you have any ideas on convincing him?' Peter asks. 'As soon as he hears that Padfoot and Prongs are coming, he'll refuse.'

'I'm afraid of letting him into our common room! I don't trust him.' I tell Peter. 'Plus, he's going to hog Lily! It's not as if anyone else will give him any attention.'

'So you think he'll come?' Peter asks.

'Well, he's going to make us beg and grovel first, but he'll definitely come just to mess with us.' I say, rolling my eyes. 'He's a slimy, idiotic snake after all.'

'Lily's going to end up in tears, isn't she?' Peter asks.

I sigh. 'Well, I don't know how we can keep things civil between us. I'm going to try to keep the peace though.'

Peter laughs. 'Jess, you'll probably be the one to take the first shot.'

'True. Okay, peacekeeping is left to Remus, then!' I declare.

Peter grins and James approaches us with the cloak tucked underneath his robes.

'Good luck! I already found Lily, she's in the library for some odd reason. I'm going to annoy the hell out of her.' James says, smiling. 'Try not to kill Snivellus... Harm him, but don't kill him.'

'Ah, so the usual, then?' I ask.

James laughs and runs out the door. Peter and I soon follow, and after stepping out the portrait hole, we look around for any signs of people.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' I say, tapping the map with my wand.

I pout a little once I see their names on the map.

'I still think I should've had my name on that.' I tell Peter.

'Yeah but then we'd have to put Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Missus _blank,_ Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauders Map.' Peter says, shaking his head. 'It sounds stupid that way and we don't have a nickname for you.'

'Still.' I say, still pouting. 'You could've made one for me, easily!'

'Well, you made it so your name can't show up at all on the map, so I'd say we're even.' Peter says, before frowning. 'I still don't know how you did that!'

I smirk. 'I like my privacy. If James and Sirius could find me on the map, I'd never get any alone time.'

And I'd never be able to get away with meeting Malfoy. Wait, sorry_... Lucius_.

'Put the cloak on.' Peter says.

We both slip underneath the cloak and search for Snape's name on the map.

'Uh... Jess?' Peter calls.

'You found him?' I ask.

'He's in the Slytherin common room.' Peter says, solemnly.

'Well, this is going to be fun. Alright, make sure you have your wand, Peter.' I say, pulling my own wand out. 'We're going to make a trip to the dungeons.'

Peter and I dodge many people as we try to head to the dungeons. I always find it hilarious at how far apart the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms are. We're at the very top of the castle and they're at the very bottom.

'I guess we have to wait until someone comes in our out.' I whisper to Peter.

'Wait, isn't that Sirius's cousin?' Peter whispers back.

Indeed, it was both of Sirius's cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. I can see Peter scowl upon noticing Narcissa as well. He can join the club, I hate her almost as much as Snape. I swear I get the most awful people in my year.

'Bella, enough already. I don't want to hear anymore about what you and Rodolphus get up to in your spare time.' Narcissa snaps. 'And _no_, I don't know when he's going to propose. I'm sure if you ask father, he'll make sure to have Rodolphus on bended knee in less than a week.'

'I might just spite him and go for Rabastan.' Bellatrix says, smirking.

I make silent gagging noises at this. Rabastan Lestrange is also I my year and he's just as sadistic and horrible as his older brother. I really do get the most awful people in my year. I have to admit though, as far as looks go, the guy is golden.

'Gross, Bella! He's in my year and he's four years younger than you.' Narcissa says, shaking her head.

'Are they going to stand around here forever?' Peter asks, annoyed.

'I don't even know what's worse... that we have to stand here and listen to their conversation or that after this, we have to go into their common room.' I reply, sighing.

'I hate James and Sirius.' Peter says.

'Join the club.' I reply.

'I didn't know you were into him, Cissy.' Bellatrix says, cackling. 'Oh, don't give me that look, you'd do very well with a Lestrange.'

'I'll leave that to you, Bella.' Narcissa replies, coolly.

'Or perhaps I'll spite Rodolphus by marrying Lucius.' Bellatrix says, smirking. 'He's good in bed too, you know.'

I clench my teeth and narrow my eyes involuntarily. I'm disgusted that Malfoy slept with her! Seriously, doesn't he have any restraint at all?

'You're going to give me nightmares, Bella.' Narcissa says, wrinkling her nose. 'Anyways, _you_ shouldn't be anywhere near him.'

Peter and I almost get hit by the dungeon door as it suddenly opens. Some Slytherins step out, so Peter I take this opportunity to quickly step inside. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black are not too far behind us.

'Snape must be in his dorm.' I say, looking around. 'Come on, let's go upstairs.'

'This is how their common room looks?' Peter questions. 'The light is green!'

'That's because they're under the Black Lake!' I whisper to Peter. 'Now come on!'

'There's so many skulls! Jeez, it literally is a dungeon with some furniture in it.' Peter says, obviously distracted.

'Peter, come on!' I say, rolling my eyes.

We head up the stairs, thankful that no one comes down as we're going up. The last thing we want is to bump into someone and let the Slytherins know we're here.

'Wait, can I see the map?' I ask Peter.

He hands it over to be and I search the common room for a certain someone.

'Would you hate me if I leave you to do this alone?' I ask Peter.

He gives me a look of bewilderment.

'Please?' I beg. 'I just haven't talked to Barty in so long and this is the perfect chance, he's all alone in his room!'

Peter hesitates but I know he'll give in.

'Fine.' Peter sighs.

'I'll take the map with me, you keep the cloak, okay?' I ask him.

He agrees and walks me to a door. I slip out from under the cloak, grin and him and head inside before anyone sees me.

'Mischief managed.' I whisper right before I enter.

'How'd you get in here?'

'Hello to you too.' I reply, sarcastically.

'I asked you a question, Jessica.' Malfoy says, sharply.

My name sounds just as beautiful on his lips and his does on mine. I couldn't help but smile as soon as he says it.

'Magic.' I whisper, putting a finger to my lips.

He doesn't look the slightest bit amused, but really, when does he ever?

'You have your ways and I have mine.' I say, shrugging. 'Do you care to divulge how you always seem to find me when I'm alone?'

'Come in here.' Malfoy instructs me.

He doesn't let me move of my own accord though. He merely grabs my hands, and I swear it feels like a fire's been ignited. He leads me onto his bed before shutting the curtains around them.

'My roommates may come at any given moment.' Malfoy says aloud.

I think he's saying it more to himself than he is to me.

Malfoy hasn't turned to me once since he shut his curtains. I'm not too sure that he even remembers I'm here, so I take this opportunity to look at him. It's one of the very few times that I've seen him without his robes. I don't tend to wear my robes all the time like he does. Every time I've seen him, he's always been wearing black robes. Granted, a lot of the time, we start making out and he slips them off but that's different. Malfoy actually looks normal.

I should stop thinking of him as Malfoy. _Lucius_. His name is Lucius.

'You like staring.' Lucius comments.

'I was admiring your clothes.' I say, simply. 'Anyways, you're always staring at me.'

He smirks. I hate it when he does that! It's like he knows something I don't and he smirks as a way of mocking me! Maybe if I slapped him every time he smirked, he'd stop doing it. Then again, I don't think of myself as a violent person. A wand might work, though.

'You're an exquisite creatue.' Lucius replies.

I live for moments like these. My happiness is short lived though. He can't just sweet talk me into forgiving him. It's not as if I can forget that I'm mad at him and that he was awful to me the last time he saw me. Well, not the last time... the time before that. Anyways, he shouldn't be forgiven that easily. Plus, I'm not too sure that I should take being called a creature too well.

'I thought I was just a whore.' I say, practically spitting out the words.

'You, my dear, are nothing more than a silly school girl with a very false sense of security.' Lucius replies. 'You talk too much too. Tell me, do you every shut up?'

'Do you every stop being an asshole?' I snap. 'What are _you_ doing spending your free time with a silly school girl? What are you doing kissing a childish, immature Gryffindor _Bloodtraitor_? And why on earth haven't you fucked this _whore_ yet?'

'You argue with me as if you have a chance of winning.' Lucius says, lazily. 'It's amusing.'

'You infuriate me to no end, _Lucius_.' I hiss. 'You hate me _so_ much and yet you give me no option of leaving. You're a completely pathetic, psycho!'

Suddenly, I hear voices and Malfoy... Lucius takes his wand out, making sure his curtains could not be opened. He signals for me to keep my mouth shut, but I don't have to be told. It's not as if I would want to be caught in the Slytherin common room with Mal...Lucius... and on his bed of all places!

'Lucius, you in there? One of his roommates calls.

'No, you dolt. My curtains are shut for no reason.' Lucius replies.

'What're you doing in there so early?' He questions. 'You got a girl in there?'

'I haven't gotten any sleep in days, as you very well know.' Malfoy drawls. 'Now shut up and let me sleep.'

'Always the jackass, aren't you?' His roommate says.

I nod my head vigorously at Malfoy and I can barely see him rolling his eyes. Then he points his wand at the curtains.

'Silencio. Muffliato.' Lucius says, clearly.

'You don't want me to hear them either?' I question him. 'Aren't you just full of secrets.'

'Stop talking.' Lucius orders, before pushing me onto my back.

Always the gentleman, this one.

'What's with the dress?' Malfoy asks. 'You should wear green sometime.'

'As if, snake.' I reply, before he leans down to kiss me.

Lucius, I have to admit, is a very, _very_ good kisser. He's brilliantly amazing, actually. I think all his experience has helped him. I thought James was good, but his kisses are nothing compared to those of Lucius. At least for now. Lucius is older and he has a lot more experience, to my annoyance. I wonder what kind of kisser I am. I'll be sure to ask James. That should be a fun conversation.

'Lily's birthday party is today.' I explain, once we break the kiss. 'It's a tutu dress, do you like it?'

Malfoy nods, but I don't think he was paying too much attention. I doubt he knows what a tutu dress is and though he may like the dress on me, he probably doesn't like the dress himself.

Malfoy leans back down to kiss me and starts rubbing his hand up and down my leg. I start moaning when his lips finally leave mine. He kisses my collar bone and my neck, all the while, still stroking my legs.

'Lucius...' I moan.

I see him smirk, but it seems rather forced. Well, that's a bit odd. Perhaps he likes it better when I say Malfoy? I prefer Lucius, It sounds so much nicer and more personal. Huh. Perhaps that's why he hates it.

'You have_ very_ nice legs, Jessica.' Lucius comments.

I smirk at him now. Well, it can't be the personal thing if he's calling me Jessica. Before I can process any other thoughts though, Malfoy lifts both my legs and places them on top of his shoulders. I stare at him, shocked, but he actually seems _happy_.

'You're flexible.' He says, smirking.

'Ballet.' I say, still shocked.

'Interesting.' Malfoy says, rubbing my legs again.

His hand snakes up and down my leg and I'm very aware at how spread apart my legs are. I'm also aware and he's sitting right between them, _really_ close to my core. He moves his hands further up and rests them both on my hips, underneath my dress. Soon his fingers seem to snake underneath the waistband of my panties and he starts to pull them down slowly.

'Lucius, I have to go to Lily's party.' I blurt out.

'You can't leave with my roommates out there.' He informs me.

'I have to go! Let me up!' I insist. 'This is her birthday! I can't miss it, she'll be so upset!'

'You can't leave now.' Lucius repeats. 'Just wait a few minutes.'

'I don't plan on losing my virginity tonight.' I tell him. 'Least of all to you.'

'It doesn't have to be tonight but you will lose it to me. I hope you know that.' Lucius replies. 'I'll take it by force if I have to.'

'So you keep saying.' I reply.

He raises his left eyebrow at me and smirks.

'I won't rape you because I actually enjoy your company.' He drawls. 'If you infuriate me enough though, I just might. Like tonight, I may not take your virginity but perhaps I'll have to force you into something else.'

'Lucius, shut up and let me go.' I demand.

He slips his fingers from my underwear and lets my leg off my shoulders, but things get rougher after that. I squeal as he grabs my arm and pulls me up slightly, only to turn me around.

'Malfoy, what the hell?' I exclaim.

'It's Lucius.' He reminds me.

'_Lucius_, what the HELL!' I yell.

'Get on your hands and knees. Come on, up you go.' Lucius commands.

'No, Lucius, I really don't want to. Let me think about it, please.' I say, sighing. 'I really will think about it, I promise.'

He allows me to turn back around and I glare at him the first chance I get.

'You've really got some issues.' I tell him.

'Obviously you do, too.' Lucius retorts. 'Or else you wouldn't be here.'

I sit up now, ignoring Lucius. How am I going to get out of here and go to Lily's party? Everyone's going to be waiting for me and Peter won't know I'm in here. God, how am I going to explain everything to them?

I suddenly freeze.

What if Peter comes in here and realizes this isn't Barty's room?

'If you want this to stay a secret, then you have to get me out of here and into Snape's room!' I blurt out.

Lucius pulls open his curtains without saying a word to me.

'You morons are being too loud.' Lucius snapped.

I smirk as his roommates begin to protest.

'Just silence the curtains!' One of them says.

'Noise never bothered you before!' Another says.

Then there's complete and utter silence. I frown and instinctively move back when the curtains are pulled open. Lucius smirks at me and I notice his two roommates on the floor, evidently knocked out.

'You did noverbal magic!' I exclaim.

'Aren't you supposed to be leaving?' Malfoy questions.

'Oh, and suddenly you can't wait to get rid of me?' I question, folding my arms across my chest.

'Not particularly but I don't wish for everyone to find out about you.' Lucius drawls. 'You have a party to go to, don't you?'

'Yes, just lead me to Snape's room.' I tell him.

Lucius starts heading over to his closet and I huff a little in impatience. The last thing any of us need to is get caught. What if his roommates wake up?

'Here, just put this on.' Malfoy says, handing me some black robes.

_His_ robes.

I grin childishly at him and I'm rather glad to see him looking amused. At least he didn't smirk or roll his eyes. Perhaps we're making progress after all. I put on his robes, which are too big of me, of course. I look like I'm playing dress up! I haven't done that since I was seven! Alright... maybe I was nine.

'Put on the hood.' Malfoy tells me.

I do, but it's too big. I can barely see!

I feel Malfoy take my hand and it eases all my negative thoughts immediately. His hands are cold though, strange. Though I suppose it matches his demeanour entirely. I don't know why I'm so surprised, I've held his hand before. I guess I never noticed this.

As we start walking out the door in order to get to Snape's room, I wrinkle my nose. I think I remember Lucius being friends with Snivellus. Well, aren't I lucky that I blurted out _Snape_ instead of _Snivellus_. That would've been slightly awkward. I wonder why and how they befriended one another. Snivellus is a greasy, introverted, weird and awkward kid. Lucius is a polished, intelligent, condescending, haughty, God-like...

I kind of lost my trail of thought.

Anyways, I just don't understand why they're friends! Then again, I don't understand why he and Lily are friends.

'We're here.' Lucius says.

He leans down and lifts my hood up slightly, before kissing me. I close my eyes and embrace the kiss. I wonder if Lucius would've let me spend the night in his room. I've only every stayed with the Marauders and Adam, at times. Lucius and I have spent many late nights together, but never the entire night in bed.

'Thank you.' I tell him, once we break the kiss. 'Who knew Slytherins could act so chivalrous?'

'It's different with girlfriends.' Lucius says.

I open my mouth in shock and he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

I grin from ear to ear now. 'Girlfriend?'

Lucius knocks on Snape's door and quickly retreats before anyone can see him.

'Hello Snivellus!' I say, gleefully.

He scowls and looks ready to attack me, but I push my way into his room.

'Even your hideous crooked nose can't ruin my god mood.' I declare. 'Now, how about you take a quickie shower and try to do something about that greasy hair of yours before we head to darling Lily's party?'

Peter starts snickering in the background as Snape's face starts to contort in rage.

'It's okay, Snivellus. I can lend you some shampoo if you haven't gotten any.' I say, smirking.

'Jessica, I got him to say yes.' Peter says, in between his laughter. 'Don't change his mind now.'

'Alright, Snivellus, meet us outside in five minutes.' I say, shrugging. 'We can't let you in on our secret.'

'What secret?' Snape hissed. 'Crouch, the little traitor, let you inside. Do I look stupid to you?'

'Well, yes, underneath all that grease, you look stupid to me.' I reply, before heading out the door.

Peter follows me, laughing his head off now, and once outside we wrap James's invisibility cloak around us.

'How did you get him to agree?' I ask Peter.

He shrugs. 'I just kept mentioning Lily and once I added that Prongs is coming, he seemed to agree with no hesitation. Whose robes are those? Can't be Crouch's.'

'He snatched someone else's robes for me.' I lie with ease. 'His were too small for me.'

'Had fun catching up?' Peter asks.

'More than you can imagine.' I say, smiling. 'Today has turned out to be a really good day.'

Peter snorted. 'Who knew? What with coming into their common room and all. I still can't believe their light is green!'

Peter's stupidity can be adorable at times.

'How do you think Snape will feel about helping us with food and drinks?' I ask.

'Like he has any choice.' Peter replies. 'Let's have him levitate it. Can't have all his grease dripping on the food.'

'Peter, you're awesome.' I tell him.

He grins and I smile back, only to delve into my thoughts of Lucius. My _boyfriend_.

Looks like we did make progress after all.

* * *

'How about some Firewhiskey for our beautiful birthday girl?' Sirius asks, grinning.

He takes a bottle and levitates some glasses, as he walks over to a beaming Lily. He takes his seat beside her and flings his arm around her, flashing her his most charming grin. Most days, Lily couldn't be bothered, but today, she's been the very poster girl of happiness. She had spent the better part of her morning with James annoying the hell out of her but she was extremely touched once she saw what we _all_ did for her, James included.

Since then, she hasn't stopped grinning. She's so carefree and happy, not worrying about anything at all. Normally, I'm sure she'd lecture us about the alcohol and the lengths we went through to clear the common room for ourselves. She's too ecstatic to care at this moment though.

She grins back at Sirius with what James would call a perfect smile. Now, all know the reason for Sirius's flirtatious nature with Lily is only to get Snape mad, but I can see that James isn't very happy. He isn't holding back his glare very well. However, Sirius being Sirius, hasn't noticed.

'I suppose one sip wouldn't hurt.' Lily says, to everyone's surprise.

Sirius grins mischievously and pours Lily more than a decent amount of Firewhiskey. Snape eyes him with great dislike and James stands up to intervene. Noticing this, I decide to head over, you know, just in case things get ugly. Evidently, Peter and Remus think the same thing, as we all start approaching Lily.

'Pass some here, Padfoot.' James requests.

Sirius smirks, and holds the bottle mockingly in front of James.

'No can do, Prongs.' Sirius says, grinning. 'You see, drinks are for those who are fourteen and up.'

'Excuse me?' I question.

Sirius laughs at me now. 'Sorry, Jessy baby, looks like Evans here got her first taste of Firewhiskey before you. No drinks for you guys tonight. Just me and our darling birthday girl.'

'This tastes awful!' Lily says, laughing. 'Sev is fourteen too, you know! Give him a drink.'

I try not to laugh at Lily's little nickname for Snivellus. Before he can say anything in reply, Sirius cuts in.

'Sorry Lily, the drinks are for Gryffindors only!' Sirius declares. 'Congrats on meeting the age requirement though, Snivellus. You beat these guys in that department, it seems!'

Snape's face darkens, but Lily pats his arm in comfort and laughs it up. I'm sure the only reason we haven't started fighting is because of Lily. Believe me, the boys and I have been provoking him since we laid our eyes upon him. It was hilarious to see the expressions on the rest of the Gryffindors once he set foot into our common room though. Well, on those who were invited, actually. The night is still young though, perhaps there'll be a duel yet.

James and Sirius start arguing about the drinks now and Alice comes in between them to intervene. I start laughing and make my way back to my spot, content with my non-alcoholic drink. Who needs Firewhiskey anyways? Punch can be just as fun.

'I half expected you to join in on their argument.' Remus says, joining me.

I stare at Sirius and James, who are now laughing. They can't argue for more than a few seconds anyways. They truly are the best of friends. Or more like brothers, as they both always like to say.

'I thought I'd let them relieve their tension on their own.' I say, smiling. 'Can you imagine the two of them fighting over a girl?'

'Well...' Remus pauses, before smiling. 'You look like you're having fun. You haven't stopped grinning the entire night, just like Lily.'

'That isn't unusual for me.' I inform Remus.

He shrugs. 'In the past, no. You haven't smiled much lately, though. It's good to see you happy.'

'I haven't realized.' I admitted. 'I suppose I've been rather depressing as of late.'

'Understandable.' Remus tells me. 'I can't believe Lily and James are getting along.'

I turn my attention to James, who does seem to be succeeding at making Lily smile. I notice Alice is trying to distract Snape, but is doing a poor job of it. Sirius just seems amused by everything that's going on around him. Lily has her hand on James's arm, as she continues to laugh at his jokes. I bet James is just jumping for joy inside. I still think they're possibly the most adorable potential couple. Just sitting together, they look like a fairytale.

'I can't wait till she falls for him.' I say, without thinking.

Remus looks at me, surprised. 'Really?'

'Of course.' I tell him. 'They're my best friends and look at them! Have you ever seen James that happy with a girl?'

'Only with you.' Remus replies, casually. 'I thought you wanted him.'

He takes a sip of his own punch and I smile in a rather melancholy way.

'I gave James up when I decided to stay with Lucius. My future's with him.' I inform Remus.

'Future?' Remus questions. 'You mean, it's actually going somewhere?'

This time, my grin was completely unforced and wholehearted. 'Well, I'm sure being his girlfriend is taking a step forward.'

Remus laughs and shakes his head. 'This explains your happiness.'

'You think I'm crazy, don't you?' I ask, still grinning.

'I think that as long as you're happy, nothing else matters. You're smiling, you're laughing, you're attending classes, doing homework, playing pranks, eating food and... we can't ask for anything more.' Remus responds. 'But I do have to add that I think he's all wrong for you.'

Before I can reply, Sirius stumbles over to us and practically thuds to the floor.

'You okay?' I ask, as he grins.

'Yes, did I interrupt your flirting?' Sirius questions, staring at Remus.

'We're doing nothing of the sort. Stop listening to James's nonsense.' Remus says, rolling his eyes. 'How many drinks have you had?'

'Not even one.' Sirius lies. 'Go flirt with James's darling Lilykins! I assure you it's much more fun riling him up!'

'No one's trying to rile anyone up, Sirius.' Remus insists.

'Then leave Jess alone.' Sirius practically demands.

'Sirius! What's wrong with you?' I chide.

'He's had a few too many drinks.' Remus says, simply. 'I'm going to pull James away from Lily before his luck runs out.'

That, and I'm pretty sure he's fed up with James at this moment. I'd hate to see how that conversation goes.

'You're such a jerk.' I tell, Sirius as he places his arm around me.

'He'll get over it.' Sirius slurs. 'Want to get out of here?'

'No, Sirius. It's Lily's birthday. I'm going to stay here for her.' I tell him, with an amused smile.

'I'll give you a drink.' Sirius bribes.

I laugh. 'I don't drink, Sirius.'

'You can't start.' He informs me.

I start to say no once again, but Sirius gives me his infamous puppy dog look. I swear he's way too good at that. I mean his smile is hard enough to resist, as is his charm... but his puppy dog look? I mean, how does one say no to that.

'Come on.' He whispers in my ears. 'Come upstairs with me, love.'

'Fine, but just for a little while.' I say, giving in.

Sirius whoops and stands up, nearly stumbling once he does.

'You're such a drunk.' I say, as Sirius attracts attention. 'See, I can get up gracefully!'

'Yeah well, Ballerinas are supposed to be graceful!' Sirius says, playfully grabbing a hold of the tutu part of my dress.

'Sirius, stop it. People are looking.' I say, smiling awkwardly.

'You're right.' Sirius says, coming closer. 'Let's go upstairs!'

That actually reminds me of something. I grab Sirius hands and he grins as I obligingly go upstairs with him. Luckily, as we leave, people finally take their eyes off of us. Good, their eyes should be on the lovely birthday girl who by now, is probably in the company of a failing Remus trying to get James away from her.

'Wow, you made it upstairs.' I tell Sirius, as we're about to reach his dorm. 'You do pretty good in a drunken state.'

'Experience!' Sirius declares. 'But I won't remember anything in the morning! Never do!'

I don't mind that the least bit.

'What's going on between you and Remus?' Sirius asks, as we enter his dorm.

He quickly goes to flop on his bed and with a roll of my eyes, I join him.

'Nothing Sirius.' I tell him, now climbing on top.

He seems distracted now and paces his hands on either side of my hips.

'James and Remus...' Sirius mumbles. 'I must be really drunk.'

'I need you to help me with something.' I say to Sirius, as I start to lean down.

I start kissing his neck and Sirius responds accordingly and with experience, moaning and running his hands up my legs now.

'I need practise.' I tell, Sirius, after I pull away.

'With?' Sirius asks, after a moment's silence.

'Sex. Well, I form of it.' I tell Sirius. 'It's right up your area of expertise. You've done doggy-style, I trust?'

Sirius laughs. 'Bloody hell, I'm drunk out of my mind. I just heard – '

Sirius grins now shaking his head.

'Never mind what I heard.' Sirius says.

'You heard right.' I inform Sirius.

A silence fills the air. I watch with amusement as Sirius's expression changes from one to another. Blank. Confusion. Shock. Realization. Arrogance. Lust. Then finally, a frown.

'I'm too drunk.' Sirius states, slurring his words as if I needed proof.

'I know, love.' I say, sweetly. 'But I don't think you need to be sober to perform.'

'No, not that.' Sirius says, frowning deeper. 'If I'm – If I'm going to... you know, do anything with... with _you_, I want to remember it. And you.'

'You'll remember it.' I say, soothingly. 'You'll remember everything we did... you just won't remember me. I'll be a faceless girl.'

'I don't want that.' Sirius says, with difficulty.

'I do.' I inform him. 'Now, if you're not up to it, I can always go get – '

Sirius flips me over, catching me by surprise. Immediately his lips crash against mine and I take that for a definite yes.

I wonder if this would've been easier if I were drunk as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it! The next chapter will show the consequences for Jessica's actions. It's not going to be good. Until next time then!

And Jorgo, congratulations once again!


	28. Humiliation

SevSnape4ever  
Haha, I'm curious about what surprised you and what you expected instead! I think this chapter may be a bit more surprising. Feeling bad for Lucius is quite right, he's going to positively furious! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bubs No. 2  
Don't worry, she'll realize she made a mistake fairly quickly. Sirius is just someone she's known longer and someone she can trust. She and Lucius will get through all this together... eventually :D

Nocturnal Rose  
Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is kind of longer than usual, so sorry about that! The good news is.. I think I updated pretty quick this time! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

'Question.' Sirius says, taking his seat beside me in Charms class.

'Mmhmm?' I ask, not tearing my eyes away from my textbook.

'Is there a reason you don't sleep in our dormitory anymore? Sirius questions. 'Or, is there a reason you and I have drifted apart in the last few months?'

'We haven't drifted apart.' I tell Sirius, nonchalantly. 'When's the next Quidditch practise?'

'Don't change the subject.' Sirius says, smirking. 'That day at Lily's party... what happened?'

'I told you, you got drunk off your arse and I took you upstairs to sleep it off.' I reply, smoothly. 'Ask anybody, you made a huge spectacle of yourself.'

'Okay but when you left, are you sure somebody else didn't go upstairs?' Sirius questions. 'Because I swear – '

'I don't know, Sirius.' I cut him off. 'I came back down and enjoyed the rest of Lily's party. I didn't pay attention to the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories.'

'Something happened.' Sirius says, sulking. 'I swear you know what happened and you hate me for it. I was drunk out of my mind though, like you said. I didn't mean to hurt that girl, whoever she was. If you tell me her name, I'll go and apologize.'

'Sirius, I keep telling you, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about.' I state, flatly.

'Then why are you looking at me like you hate me?' Sirius questions.

'I'm not looking at you like that.' I respond.

'You're right, Jess. These days, you barely look at me at all.' Sirius says, gruffly. 'I don't treat girls like that, okay? I was drunk and she was new at this – '

'Sirius, I don't want to hear about your sexcapades!' I exclaim, a bit too loudly.

I can see Lily and Alice shooting me questioning looks, while James, Peter and Remus shoot me wary looks. Never mind the rest of the looks I'm getting form the class.

'Look if you were too drunk to remember what the girl looked like or what she said, it probably didn't happen.' I say, quietly now. 'You probably dreamt it.'

'Yeah, but Jess – '

'Or if it _did_ happen, then it was because she came to you.' I add. 'You didn't force her into anything. It was her choice, so don't worry about it.'

'Jessica, please tell me you don't anything about what happened. Tell me and I'll never ask again.' Sirius promises. 'I'll leave you alone and never speak about it.'

'Nothing happened, Sirius, at least not to my knowledge.' I lie.

Sirius grins now. 'Then I can sure dream up pretty girls. Even if their face is a bit blurred up.'

I laugh along to this. 'Good to know, Sirius.'

'Really, she was like a Goddess.' Sirius says, seemingly lost in his thoughts now.

_Too bad you didn't treat her like one. _

'Are you sure you're not upset with me?' Sirius asks. 'I can't remember doing anything that would upset you... at least nothing you know about.'

Sirius grins at me cheekily and I punch his arm in jest. He's been at this for the last two months, just trying to figure out what's changed between us. I have to say, I'm glad he doesn't remember what happened that night. If he's like this now, I can only imagine what he'd be like if he knew. I don't think he'd ever be able to look me in the eye again.

I briefly close my eyes and let my thoughts wander back to that night. Normally, I try not to think about it, pushing the images out of my head. Sometimes though, they pop into my mind and I have to use all my willpower to push them down into whatever deep, dark hole is inside of me. It's never good to have such unpleasant thoughts in your mind.

'_I can smell the alcohol on your breath.' I say, trying to cease Sirius's kissing. 'How much did you drink?'_

'_Quite a bit.' Sirius replies, lifting his head up. 'Hey, Jess, you sure about this? Look, it's not too late to stop or anything. We could just leave it at a heavy make out session.' _

_He grins at me innocently and I don't fight my urge to kiss him. _

'_I'm fine, Sirius. I want to go through with this.' I tell him. _

'_I want to remember it.' Sirius says, slurring with words. 'I've been waiting so long for you.'_

'_You're drunk out of your mind.' I say, laughing. 'Kiss me, Sirius.'_

'_No, I'm serious. Well, you know I'm Sirius but I'm also serious.' He tells me, with a look of confusion. 'I don't want anyone else to have you.' _

'_No one else has me.' I tell him. 'You're too possessive, Sirius.'_

'_You're too promiscuous.' Sirius retorts. 'I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us.'_

_Sirius stops talking now, taking his time running kisses along my neck. I run my hands through his hair and he uses his fingers to trace random patters on my inner thigh. He pulls away very briefly, but only to bring his lips up to mine. _

_With James, it's always passionate, but it always starts out gently. With Sirius, it's as if fireworks are exploding all around me. It's nothing but heat, passion and intensity. Without breaking our intense lip lock, we slowly let ourselves up to a sitting position. He allows me to sit on his lap, facing him, as our kiss only continues to deepen. My hands cup his face as his tongue dances in my mouth. His hands are on either side of my hips, pulling them forward and closer to his body. With James, I feel safe and secure, but with Sirius it feels so dangerous. _

_With Lucius, it seems to be a mixture of both. _

_I'm so close to Sirius that I can feel the hardness in his pants. The kiss continues and my lips feel raw now, my hips bruised. I can taste blood on my lips, blood that is my own. It feels strange and metallic. Sirius is completely lost in the moment, breathless by what we're doing and we've barely even started. _

_To say that Sirius is good at this would be an understatement. The girls around Hogwarts are right, he's a bloody God. He's also so much more experienced than I am. He's confident in his movement, and highly skilled at every single thing he's doing. He also seems to hold a higher tolerance for pain than I do. Sirius is drunk, fighting for control and playing it rough. He isn't lucid enough to remember that it's my first time and that he should be gentle. _

_I don't care though. I can't care. Lucius is probably just as experienced and skilful. He'll want to do all the things Sirius wants to and unless I go along with what he wants and the way he wants it, he won't enjoy me. I'm not stupid, a lot of what I have with Malfoy is based on sexual chemistry. It's how this thing started. Of course if I were clumsy, unintelligent, ugly or anything less than a Pureblood, it wouldn't have continued. Still, a lot seems to ride on our current non-existent sex life. I'm not ready to give up my virginity just yet, but I suppose I can do some things for him. I just don't want to look like an inexperienced loser. _

_I try not to sigh in relief when Sirius breaks the kiss. _

'_Come on.' Sirius tells me, gesturing for me to get off. _

_I do as he wants, and when he tries to get off the bed himself, I can see that alcohol effect has only worsened. He nearly falls, and steadies himself at the last second. He gives me a lop-sided grin and I find myself unable to return it. I consider just running out of the room and forgetting about it but my feet don't bulge. _

_Not until he grabs my hand, anyway. I let him lead me over to his nearby desk on once we reach it, we start kissing once more. It's much rougher now and I struggle slightly, trying to get some air and move away from his bruising grasp. Alcohol does seem to affect his performance greatly. In my opinion, he has less control of his actions. Some girls may like this, but I'm too nervous and wary to enjoy the intensity of the situation. _

_I don't get any warning before Sirius breaks the kiss. This is my cue down to bend over the desk, I'm sure. I move slowly and extremely hesitantly, not sure how to position myself. Sirius takes it upon him to help me and before I can even think about how humiliating this position is, my wrists are secured by some kind of invisible roping. _

_I didn't even know Sirius took his wand! Why the hell is he securing me for? I'm not running away, but if I were, he shouldn't try to stop me. _

'_It's going to help.' Sirius says. 'Trust me.'_

_I don't think he even remembers that it's me anymore. _

_I cringe and shut my eyes tightly for the next part. Sirius takes some time running his hands up and down my legs and on the inside of my thighs. He runs his hands over my torso and waist, taking pleasure in touching my body. Whatever helps him, I suppose. _

_I don't think I've ever felt so self conscious. _

_Much too soon, Sirius starts to direct his attention to his goal. Being a tutu dress and all, there's not much pushing up he needs to do with the dress. He runs his hands over my arse, grabbing it, cupping it, whatever he wants. I try to block it out as one would do with noise. My stomach is in knots, I have no idea what to expect but I do know one thing... I am so glad Sirius won't remember this in the morning. I don't think I could stand looking at him knowing what the two of us did. At this very second I know that I'm not ready for this. Not with Sirius, not with Lucius, not with anyone. At this moment, I should be telling Sirius to stop, but I don't. _

_I take a deep breath instead and Sirius's fingers lace underneath my panties. This is usually my cue to stop the guys, but this time I must stay quiet. I'm glad Sirius secured my hands, I guess. I'm already fighting against the binding, which is no doubt leaving bruises on my wrists. _

_Seconds later, I know my knickers are completely off. More touching occurs, but it doesn't last too long as Sirius pushes inside me harder than I like. I gasp but otherwise try to muffle any sort of sound. It's more painful that I can imagine. Despite my best efforts, I can feel whining, whimpering sounds escape my lips. _

'_Please stop.' I mouth the words. _

_He can't hear me, of course. He thrusts into me repeatedly instead. His one hand is wrapped around my waist, while the other is entwined in my hair. I just want this to e over now. I wait for excruciatingly long minutes before Sirius climaxes and finishes off. I don't feel any relief when he pulls away and releases me. The pain is still there, as if he never stopped. I watch Sirius lazily stroll over to his bed, before quickly falling into a deep sleep. _

_Well, at least I learned something. One, I'm really, extremely not ready to this with Lucius or with any guy, really. Two, I will never look at Sirius the same way again. _

_Even with all my pain, I feel extremely disappointed because even in his drunken state Sirius had a point. We shouldn't have done this... not like this. It should've been special and at a time we were both sober and consensual. I feel as if I was raped and took advantage of him at the same time. _

_I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for this. If Sirius were sober, I doubt he'd never forgive himself either. _

I snap out of my touch, as I feel Sirius's hand on my leg.

'What're you doing?' I whisper.

'Trying to get your attention.' Sirius whispers, with a smirk. 'I've been whispering your name for ages.'

'Sorry, I was too engrossed in the lesson.' I lie.

Well, that was a bloody stupid lie! I'm just lucky Sirius doesn't call me out on it.

'Go on another date with me.' Sirius suggests. 'No fighting this time! I swear on my Gryffindor honour.'

'Why? Is Marlene too busy?' I retort.

Sirius's grin disappears. 'What have you got against Marlene?'

'She's a whore.' I reply.

'I like her.' Sirius says, firmly.

I snort in derision.

'What? Are you that jealous? Marlene is beautiful, athletic, intelligent, open minded, brave, fun, hilarious, and a true honest to god decent girl.' Sirius defends. 'In fact, she was probably the girl from Lily's party.'

I roll my eyes.

'Who else would it be?' Sirius asks himself, aloud. 'I mean, she was beautiful... and no one's as beautiful as Marlene.'

I don't think he even realizes I can hear him. I can feel my blood boiling. It's one thing for him not to remember, he was drunk out of his mind. I'll give him credit. But to think that _I_ was _Marlene_ of all people?

'It was Marlene.' Sirius says, with a sly grin.

He sounds really confident of himself.

'Who else could it be?' He repeats.

The bell rings.

'_Me_.' I practically hiss at him.

I make my way through the crowd, practically shoving away everyone who got in my way. I blatantly ignore the loud yelling from Sirius, who is desperately calling my name.

'Whoa, what was _that_ about?' Lily asks, catching up to me. 'By the way, we might want to make a detour. Alice is somewhere behind us trying to distract Sirius but that won't work for long.'

Lily and I pick up our speed and turn towards our right.

'No, this way! We can't go towards the forbidden corridor!' Lily exclaims. 'The trophy room is right over there!'

'You mean with peeves eavesdropping on us?' I question. 'Not likely!'

'Fine, fourth floor then? We'll go to the bathroom.' Lily says.

I nod and we both frantically try to make our way through the crowds before Sirius could catch up with us. Normally, I probably would've shoved and cursed people out of my way, but I think I should avoid upsetting Lily. I can hear _excuse me_ clear as a bell coming from Lily's mouth, while I'm merely trying push people out of the way without making it obvious. This is what the boys are usually good for, they can clear a path on no time. Trust me, no one wants to get in their way and end up their latest target. It's not worth the humiliation or the trip to the hospital wing.

'Lily quick, before the staircase starts moving!' I exclaim.

I watch Lily quickly jump onto the staircase as it begins moving and grin at her horrified expression.

'The things I do for you!' She says, shaking her head.

'That's why you're my best friend.' I say, laughing.

We keep our conversation low and quiet, careful not to attract anyone's attention. I'm sure Lily isn't the only one who wants to know what just happened to Sirius and me back there. I'm feeling a little nauseous though. What am I going to do if Sirius tells the guys? Remus is going to be furious and I can't imagine how James would react and what would happen if he mentions our little fling during Christmas. Clearly I didn't think this through.

'Why are we going to the boy's room!' Lily exclaims, as I dart in.

'No one's going to look for us here!' I tell her.

Which isn't exactly true. All Sirius had to do is look on the map for Lily's name. The map is really starting to be an inconvenience to me. I mean, now Remus always knows where I go when I disappear. All he has to do is look for Lucius's name on the map. It makes me nervous to know how aware Remus is of how much time I spend with Lucius. Even worse, he knows just as well as I do that I'm not the only girl Lucius consorts himself with. While I have no problem with this, it infuriates Remus.

'Well, what's going on?' Lily asks. 'What's with the yelling and why are you running form Sirius?'

'I made... a mistake. A HUGE mistake. Or several huge mistakes, actually and it's kind of catching up to me now.' I quickly tell Lily. 'It's not just Sirius! I can't see any one of them. They're going to kill me... going to be so mad... and at each other!'

And if Remus thinks I'm messing with them, he may just as well tell them about my relationship with Lucius. Speaking of Lucius, surprisingly enough, I haven't seen him since he referred to me as his girlfriend. Is it strange to go months without seeing your boyfriend? Remus tried pointing out that couples usually spend Valentine's Day together but trailed off when I gave him my death glare.

'Jessica, what did you do?' Lily asks.

'I... sort of kind of might've done some _things_ with Sirius when he was drunk... at your party.' I say, with a guilty expression.

'_Things_?' Lily questions. 'You... oh Merlin, tell me you didn't sleep with him!'

'No!' I exclaim. 'Not really, no. But I did do certain things...er, sexual things.'

'Um, okay.' Lily says, taking a huge breath. 'You want to... talk about it?'

'No particularly.' I tell her.

'Thank God.' Lily says, relieved. 'Okay but... I don't understand...this was_ months_ ago.'

'Yes well, I took advantage of the fact that Sirius was so drunk that he wouldn't remember it when morning came. Well, he remembered what happened, just not who the girl was and he just started to go on and on in class about Marlene and I just blurted the truth out!' I say, in one breath. 'I don't know why I did it and I shouldn't have and I just ran out of class! He's going to tell James and oh god, it's going to be bad.'

'Okay, Jessica, calm down. Breathe in and out. Just relax. I highly doubt Potter will do anything but high five Sirius.' Lily says, rolling her eyes. 'And honestly Sirius is probably ecstatic to find out that it, uh, was you.'

'No, Lily, you don't understand. James is going to get so jealous!' I say, without thinking.

Lily frowns. 'Why?'

I suddenly realize I probably shouldn't have been talking to Lily about this. It should've been Alice.

'Jessica Davenport, nice try.'

Lily and I turn quickly to see James standing at the doorway. Did he just call me Jessica Davenport? Holly hell, he's pissed.

'How'd you know we were here, Potter?' Lily asks, annoyed. 'Get out, we're trying to have a conversation!'

James ignores her entirely. 'I just finished talking to my extremely arrogant best friend about his latest conquest.'

'Conquest?' Lily interrupts. 'What, she's just a game to you guys?'

'Actually Evans, I think it's the other way around.' James says, his face stern. 'I had to work _very_ hard not to tell Sirius about _my_ conquestover the holidays.'

'James, listen – '

'Jessica, will you leave Potter and me to discuss something?' Lily asks.

An unusual angry glint is in her eyes, her nostrils are flaring, her fists clenched and I'm pretty sure she's seconds away from growling and revealing her razor sharp teeth. Lily Evans is furious and a furious Lily Evans is not something I want to see. I would hate being on the receiving end of Lily's anger.

Why though, is Lily so mad?

'This is between Jessica and me.' James says, firmly.

'No, Potter, it's between you and Black.' Lily snaps. 'How _DARE_ you put her in that position!'

James seems to change his mind. 'Jessica, leave.'

I don't need to be told again. I leave Lily's side and brush past James, not giving either of them a second glance. I can't stop the confused expression on my face, however, as I leave the boy's bathroom.

* * *

'There you are, I was beginning to worry.' Alice says. 'We both were.'

'I was just hiding out.' I reply honestly. 'I was in a corner in the library praying no one would find me.'

'Well, you don't have to keep hiding.' Lily says.

'What happened with James?' I ask, hesitantly.

'Let's just say I took care of things.' Lily says, casually. 'You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Everything is fine and should be back to normal.'

I sigh in relief. So, I'll have nothing to worry about. James will keep his mouth shut and try to get Sirius to keep his shut as well. I owe Lily so much that I don't even know where to begin paying her back.

'So... you and Sirius, huh?' Alice says, reluctantly.

I sigh again and run both my hands through my hair. I close my eyes briefly trying to fight off the images and calm myself down. This could've gone so much worse. I had so much to lose, so much secrets were at stake but it's okay. Somehow I got lucky and it all turned out okay.

I smile, open my eyes, pull my hands away from my hair and stare at Lily and Alice. I can honestly say that I'd be lost without them. Perhaps in terms of personality, I'm more like the boys, but I'd be nowhere without Lily and Alice. There are things that only your closest girl friends would understand and help you through.

'I feel like the world's biggest idiot.' I whisper, before laughing nervously.

'Jess, you're not. I mean you and Sirius are – '

'A complete mistake.' I say, shaking my head. 'You guys don't understand... it was supposed to be completely casual and the whole time, as much as I wanted to run from him, God, I wanted so much more.'

Lily and Alice both give each other a look that I'm too tired to try and decipher.

'Sirius is my best friend.' I tell them. 'I'd rather die than risk losing him. I don't know what I'd do if I screwed things up. My world would end.'

Alice and Lily both nod in understanding. We're all very close amongst ourselves, but we can all choose, if we have to, who our best friend is.

Lily and Alice are each other's best friend. Sirius and James are each other's as well. Peter would consider James his best friend, as he looks up to him and admires him most and Remus would also consider James his best friend. After all, it was James who was most persistent to become his friend and include them in their little group.

I always claim that I don't know who mine is, that I couldn't possible pick between them all. I know I'm wrong though.

It's Sirius. Sirius is my absolute best friend. Lucius may be my boyfriend and James may be the guy I think I'm destined to be with it, but at the end of the day, Sirius is my best friend.

'Jess, do you think it's possible that – '

Lily's question is cut short as the portrait whole swings open. I instinctively freeze and Lily clenches her teeth. No one else is that obnoxiously loud in all of Hogwarts. We didn't even have to see them to know that it would be the Marauders.

'I've had enough of Potter for one day.' Lily remarks, rolling her eyes.

James seems to notice the three of us almost immediately and he shoots Lily a charming grin before nudging Sirius. Very soon, I see a sly smirk envelop the features of both boys, before they start to approach us.

'You may want to run now, Lily.' Alice advises.

A crease forms on Lily's forehead as she scrunches her face up in confusion.

'Is it just me, or does Remus look a bit nervous to you?' Lily questions.

I direct my attention to Remus, who _does_ look very nervous. Peter just looks unsure of himself staring between myself and the two Marauders approaching us. Whatever they're planning, I won't let them annoy Lily. After all she did for me today, it's the least I can do. I'm sure Lily can slip away unnoticed while I distract James and Sirius.

'Jezebel!' Sirius greets.

James starts to laugh as I contemplate a response.

'Nothing to say?' Sirius questions.

Lily moves over reluctantly as Sirius tries sitting between the two of us. The smirk hasn't left his face, but I concentrate more on his eyes now. His pupils seem to have darkened and I certainly don't think it's due to lust.

'Have to finally come to terms with what you are?' Sirius asks, a little louder.

'What she _is_?' Alice questions.

'Yes. A whore.' Sirius says, casually. 'You see, Jessica's parents named her after Jezebel, the whore – '

' – The princess!' I snap. 'She was a Queen too!'

'She was a whore.' Sirius says, even louder. 'Much like you. Only difference is, she died due to defenestration... though I suppose you still have time.'

'What the hell is going on?' Lily asks, shooting James a glare.

I don't even have time to look at James or ask any questions. The next things I know, Sirius starts moving his hand up my leg and under my skirt.

'SIRIUS!' I scream.

'Your skirt isn't as short as usual, whore!' Sirius yells back.

James begins roaring with laughter as I try to push Sirius away from me. Sirius backs off eventually, but only because he gets so caught up in his own laughter to continue to do whatever it is he is trying to accomplish. I can feel myself burning with anger.

We're attracting so much attention. I don't know what the hell is going on!

'What's wrong with you guys?' Alice exclaims, looking between James and Sirius with disgust. 'She's not a toy for you to play with!'

'I'm not a toy to be played with either.' Sirius snaps. 'The little pretend-virgin bitch is going to get what's coming to her. Let this be a lesson that _no one_ messes with any one of the Marauders.'

'You're insane!' I exclaim. 'Sirius, just let me explain!'

'Don't listen to her excuses, Padfoot.' James says, clapping Sirius on the back.

I barely register my conclusion that James is behind all of this, before I feel myself flying off the ground, landing metres away from where I was only seconds ago. I'm lucky that I don't land too hard and have enough time to pull out my wand as well.

Sirius shoots a jet of white light at me and I dodge it, not being able to figure out what spell he yelled out. We've only ever duelled for fun, but I'm well aware of what spectacular duellists James and Sirius are. The common room seems to grow even more crowded as each second goes by, much like when the boys are picking on Snape. It's not that Sirius is a better duellist than me. He has his moments when he's won against me, but I've had my moments as well. Against him _and_ James though, I don't stand a chance.

My heart sinks as I realize I'm in the exact position I never wanted to be in. I'm _their_ target. I might as well be Snape at this point. People are _cheering. They _want to see me get my arse kicked. They want to see me humiliated.

I finally make eye contact with James.

He's grinning like he does when he pulls off a brilliant prank. He's _proud _of himself, happy at what he's achieving.

'Guys, stop it!' I hear Alice scream.

Before I can stop anything, I see both James and Sirius point their wands at Lily and Alice, the only two people who would've helped me.

'Immobulus!'

Alice and Lily become immobile, unable to act fast enough to counter the curses sent at them.

'Now, shall we continue?' Sirius asks, cheekily.

With lighting speed, Sirius yells out a spell.

'Incendio!' He exclaims.

'Sirius!' I scream, barely dodging it.

I send a curse back at him, as some nearby magazines on a table catches fire. Sirius counters my curse with ease and sends a jet of purple light at me. At once, I feel like all air has been sucked out of my body. I gasp for breath, trying to get _something_ into my lungs.

Sirius waves his wand, and says, 'Anapneo.'

I nearly choke by how rapidly air now fills my lungs.

'Locomotor Mortis!' I yell, in between my coughing fit.

Sirius's legs lock together and he falls to the ground as soon as he tries to take a step. I'm not safe yet, though. James immediately comes to his defence and quickly knocks me off my feet. I hit the ground hard this time and groan as I try to sit up, only to have James standing right in front of me and Sirius only a metre away.

I'm guessing James used the counter curse on Sirius.

'You can do better than that!' James mocks, pulling me up and flinging me in Sirius's direction.

No spells come to mind when I see Sirius ready to throw another curse at me, so clench my fist and swing it in his direction.

The loud crack tells me I may have broken his jaw.

'You fucking whore!' Sirius snarls.

Now, everyone knows it's not good to be on the receiving end of Sirius's anger. These boys, they hardly ever get mad. You barely see them with anything but a joyful grin on their face but if you do, it's best to keep your distance. That's exactly what I need to do if I want to leave this room unscathed.

I push Sirius away from me and he loses his balance. I try bolting after that but James and his reflexes are much quicker.

'Expelliarmus!'

His aim is perfect and my wand flies right out of my hands. The crowds around us are clapping and I briefly notice the panic in both Lily and Alice's eyes. Remus is looking down at his feet, ashamed of himself and Peter changes his glance form one person to another. My housemates are cheering the two boys on now, yelling out suggestions of what should happen next.

'Leave her soaking wet!'

'Set her robes on fire!'

'Do that thing you did do Snape last week!'

I'm used to hearing suggestions from students, but it usually concerns what they want me to do to them. I'm used to the encouragement from the crowds, but I've never been on the receiving end. I've never imagined what it would be like to be on the opposite end of the boys, knowing that no one would help you. All at once, through all the screaming and cheering, my ears seem to stop working. It's like a deafening silence is surrounding me. I hear nothing but the crackle of the fire and the pounding of my heart. My feet are rooted to the ground... where would I go anyways? What could I do without a wand?

'Incendio!'

My robes are on fire. I don't panic. I react quickly and throw them off. Someone else will put it out, like they did with the magazines. After all, no one is going to let our common room become engulfed in flames. I stand in front of the two of them, bravely and with my and dignity intact. I am a Gryffindor through and through.

Sirius sends a spell at me and within seconds, James copies his incantation. I can't dodge all of the,. Stinging hexes and cutting hexes are hitting me at different directions and I can feel my flesh being marred. I inhale sharply, trying to ignore the pain.

'Let's finish this.' I barely hear Sirius say.

'Carpe Retractum!' Sirius exclaims.

I feel myself being pulled towards him against my will. Sirius pockets his wand, right before he grabs onto both my arms. I glance at James, shooting him the hateful glare I can muster up. This is all because of him. This is all his fault.

If he would only bloody listen to what I had to say. If he let me explain myself instead blowing things out of proportion and jumping to conclusions, then none of this would be happening. I get it, though. How dare anyone make a fool out of the amazing James Potter? You mess with one of the Marauders, you mess with them all. And obviously, James believes I played him and Sirius. According to him, I not only humiliated one Marauder but two.

And now, I must pay.

'Look at me. James isn't gonna help you now.' Sirius says. 'He's on my side.'

The words are on the tip of my tongue.

_James betrayed you too. He was with me before you. Why do you think he's so mad?_

But I can't. They're my friends, and I refuse to be the one who breaks up the Marauders. How could I ever pit the boys against one another? It's something I swore I'd never do. In fact, it's the very thing I promised Remus I wouldn't do.

I don't turn to look at Sirius like he ordered me to. I look at Remus.

He hesitantly makes eye contact with me and offers me a reassuring smile. He knows it's not my fault. He knows I'm innocent. He knows I'm keeping my promise. Good. That's all I needed to know.

'LOOK!' Sirius practically roars.

Now hate isn't something that is visible to the human eye. It's an emotion, not a substance that someone can see and touch. I swear though that I can see every ounce of hate pumping through Sirius's veins. He's breathing so raggedly as if he wants to do but tear me to shreds right now.

I smirk at him, knowing that I probably shouldn't.

'Give me your best shot.' I mock.

He pushes me to the ground. I expected that. I know Sirius well enough to know that at this moment, he can't stand the sight of me. I wait for him to walk away, probably scream and curse as he goes, but he doesn't. He joins me on the ground.

'Oh no you don't, you fucking, stupid whore!' Sirius snarls, as I try to get up. 'You think I'm letting you off that easy?'

'You're mental!' I hiss at Sirius. 'All that inbreeding must've gone to your head!'

For a brief second, Sirius smirks and I truly believe he's going to expose my biggest secret right now.

'Is that fear I see in your eyes?' Sirius mocks. 'Don't worry, Jessy baby. I'm no traitor, but I will give you what you've got coming.'

'Any day now Padfoot.' James cuts in.

'I hope you're wearing knickers, Davidson.' Sirius says, with a devilish smirk.

Knickers? What the hell?

My eyes widen, as starts tugging at the top of my skirt. I start kicking out at him, hitting and hurting any part of him I could reach.

'Sirius, don't! Stop it!' I scream.

The cheering intensifies. I thought Gryffindors are supposed to be chivalrous.

'Why, huh? You're such a fucking whore, anyway. Why would you care?' Sirius retorts. 'You'll take your clothes off for anyone, so don't I just help you out? I can see you're wearing knickers, so don't worry. I'll just leave you in them. It's better than what you did to Edward, anyhow.'

He momentarily gives up on my skirt and starts to unbutton the top of my school shirt. People are cheering and laughing and I can feel my nose begin to sting, my eyes fast producing tears. I'm such a whore that he's gonna strip me of my clothes and leave me in my underwear for my entire house to see? He hates me that much?

People worship these boys that much that they'd let them do this to me? They respect them so much that thet're cheering them on as they humiliate me? Are people so frightened that not even one Gryffindor will stand up for me?

Alice would. Lily would.

Won't someone at least unfreeze them so those two can help me?

Sirius is nearly done unbuttoning my shirt, before I feel someone try and stop him. It works and Sirius glares at the person, before yelling.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Sirius yells, outraged.

'Listen, we're not letting you do this. I don't care what she's done. You can pull all the pranks you want and you can curse whoever you want, but you can't do this.'

The voice. I know that voice. Adam stopped Sirius.

'Fuck you.' Sirius says.

He's just holding me down now, preventing my escape.

'You forgot what she did to your best friend?' Sirius questions. 'She played around with you too, you know. I didn't mind that she was such a whore until she messed with me.'

'Sirius, you can continue this if you like but rest assured, the moment you try to pull her clothes off, you'll have guys coming from every direction, ready to break your face and send you and your friends to the hospital wing.'

A new voice now. Fabian.

'I don't care.' Sirius says. 'I'll still do it and I'll get every single one of you guys back.'

'You'll regret this, Sirius.' Another voice says. 'Every Slytherin instinct you have is on the surface right now. We don't do this to housemates. We don't do this to anyone no matter what they did.'

Gideon.

'You humiliated her enough. She's trembling. She'll cry any second if you continue. Whatever she did, she won't do it again. You've made her an outcast, taught her a lesson and look at her... she's scared out of her bloody mind. Don't do this, Sirius.'

It's was Frank.

'She's your housemate. Your classmate. Your Quidditch. Your own personal mate, at one point. She was the fucking Marauders girl. You will regret this.' Adam continues. 'Let her go.'

'Padfoot, listen to them' James finally says. 'Just relax man. We've got the rest of this year and four more after that to do whatever the hell we want. Humiliate her, pull pranks, and curse her twice as much as we do Snivellus. We'll draw it out. Come on, I'm starving. Let's head to the kitchens.'

Sirius, of course, never listens to any reason unless it's from James. He pulls away from me and and moves away, joining James a few feet away. I quickly button up my shirt and Adam extends his hand to help me up. I take it, just because I'm in no position to get mad at anyone right now.

'You alright?' Adam asks.

I bite my tongue. He stopped Sirius form doing the worst, but he cheered along with everyone else. They all did. I sigh, realizing James has my fucking wand.

'Unfreeze them.' I say, pointing to Alice and Lily.

Then I run out the common room, tears spilling down my face as soon as I walk out of the portrait hole. Damn James Potter to hell and damn his best friend as well. No matter what I did, I cannot believe they would do this to me. _To me!_

So much for being the Marauders girl. So much for the past two years we spent together pulling pranks, staying up all night, going exploring, having adventures, playing Quidditch and ruling Hogwarts. Who was I kidding anyways? They rule Hogwarts, they have the entire Hogwarts student body kneeling at their feet. This is what I get for trusting them, for putting my faith in them. As if any girl at Hogwarts should ever trust either one of them.

I push people out of my way as I keep running, not paying any attention to who crosses my path. I'm sure if they were present during my humiliation, they would also be cheering. Being so close to the Marauders only made people hate me. Being the flirty and playful girl that I am made people hate me as well. I always had the boys to protect me, well not any more.

I continue running until I'm at the very base of Hogwarts. The last thing I need is a confrontation with the Slytherins, but on the other hand, I don't want to see anyone who isn't a Slytherin.

I scream as I run into someone.

'Whoa, running from Slytherins?'

It takes me a few seconds to calm down. This isn't Sirius, he's too small and his features are too young. His eyes are lighter than Sirius's too.

'R-Regulus.' I say in my broken, tearful voice.

'Who's after you?' Regulus says, with a slight grin. 'Sirius claims you never cry.'

'She doesn't.' Someone interrupts.

Just who I want to see.

'Barty, Barty...' I whisper, as he comes to hug me.

'Did someone attack you?' Barty asks, frowning. 'You look... like such a mess. You're bleeding! Tell me who it was, I'll take care of it!'

'Can you get... Can you get...' I trail off.

'Sirius?' Regulus adds helpfully. 'I can find him... if you want.'

'No...' I look at Barty, hoping he'll understand.

'Yeah... Regulus can you take Jessica to the Room of Requirement?' Barty asks.

To my surprise, Regulus nods and extends his hand. I take it with no hesitation. There's no way he can be any worse than his brother was today. I don't think it's possible for anyone to be as bad as Sirius. I wish we didn't have to go so far, though. I'm anxious about running into any Gryffindors.

'You wanna tell me what happened, who Barty is going to get and why you don't want to see my brother?' Regulus asks. 'It may take your mind off things if you talk. I'm not good with the whole... tears thing.'

'Your brother's an asshole.' I say simply, trying to hold back the tears.

Regulus snorts. 'Try being related to him.'

Regulus and I make it to the Room of Requirement. I can't say that no one saw us together or that we didn't run into any of my housemates. I know Regulus noticed the stares, the laughter and the whispers all directed at me, but he didn't ask me a single question. I wouldn't have expected Regulus to be so kind, especially by the way Sirius always describes him. He did a good job at trying to distract me and stop my crying.

'What is this place?' I ask, wrinkling my nose. 'You really had to make it Slytherin themed?'

'It's my bedroom.' Regulus says, shrugging. 'So, what'd my brother do? I know he's an asshole and all, but I wouldn't expect him to be one towards you.'

It was my turn to snort now. 'And why is that?'

Regulus shrugs. 'I've always known him to be a dick to everyone except his surrogate family. What'd he do, if you don't mind be asking.'

The memory of what just happened appears in my mind so vividly that I start crying once more. I can feel Regulus awkwardly trying to comfort me by patting my back, but I barely notice it. I'm crying in front of Sirius's little brother, a Slytherin. That's how much of an outcast I am now. That's how alone and friendless and hated I've become.

'Stop crying.' Regulus says.

I almost laugh because it sounds more like an order than a plea for me to stop.

Suddenly though, the door opens and through my blurred vision, I can barely make out the figures of Barty and Lucius. I pull away from Regulus and run straight to Lucius, keeping in mind that I hadn't seen him in months, not since he called me his girlfriend.

'What is this?' I hear Regulus ask, as Lucius wraps his arms around me.

'What happened?' Lucius asks me. 'Look at me. Listen to me, stop crying. Tell me who did this and I'll make them pay.'

I shake my head. I don't want him to hurt Sirius and James. How can he hurt them on my behalf anyways, without giving our relationship away? There are too many risks associated with letting Malfoy help me get revenge.

'Jessica, we'll take care of everything, just tell us what happened.' Barty insists.

'Can someone tell me what's going on?' Regulus questions.

Lucius makes eye contact with me, leans in and kisses me. I hear Regulus yelling in shock and outrage, if I'm not mistaken.

'She's a Bloodtraitor! She's a Gryffindor!' He says.

'And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut about this.' Lucius threatens. 'Believe me, if one single word leaves your mouth, I'll make you regret your life. You'll wish for death when I'm through with you.'

I'm sure his words would normally have more of an effect on me, but right now, I don't care. I want him to continue holding me. I need him right now, more than ever.

'Let me see.' Lucius says.

I don't understand until he points his wand at me.

'Legilimens!'

I scream in shock as images flash in my head. I don't want to see this and I don't want him to see this either. As quick as the images leave, it feels like it's been dragged on for ages. I fall to the ground, crying and screaming now, completely and utterly betrayed by what Sirius has done to me. By what James enticed him to do.

Lucius speaks now, his voice sound completely inhuman with rage.

'You slept with Black?' He questions.

I have a feeling I might've make a bigger mistake than I thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **James and Sirius at their worst! To say that they're going to regret their actions is an understatement, but their feud won't end that easily! In the meantime, Jessica will be spending lots and lots of time with her "boyfriend!" Hope you guys enjoyed this!

- Lady Rosalie B.


	29. I Never

Lauren510125

Thanks for the review Lauren, I appreciate it. I always enjoy new reviewers! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll keep writing and updating as fast as I can. Your compliments make me blush! And I'm sure you can write something just as amazing, if not more :D

lullabysk  
Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

Spark10111  
Sirius doesn't know the whole truth yet, but he will very soon!

Bubs No. 2  
Haha, I'llt ake that to mean you enjoyed it. I'll try updating more in the next week!

AnaBella1969  
I try to keep my readers guessing. It makes writing all the more exciting! Nothing too much happens here with the Marauders. It has more to do with Jessica and Lucius, but I hope you still enjoy it! And I always try to recognize new reviewers, so welcome!

Nocturnal Rose  
I love Sirius puns, even if that wasn't meant to be one, haha. They just never get old!

SevSnape4ever

Sirius had a bad lapse in judgement. He overreacted and things went too far. He regretted it immediately, but he won't admit to it for a while. His temper just got the best of him this time. Just a little warning, things between Jessica and Lucius aren't going too well either!

mlinds2  
Welcome back! I always love hearing from you!

Yes, she _is_in trouble. Not that she actually knows how big of a mess she got herself into just yet, but she'll find out eventually. Lucius... will get revenge and he'll try to make sure that Sirius stays out of the picture.

As for the boys, James's jealousy set the whole thing off. In his head, Jessica didn't want him and went after Sirius, only to leave him too. He thinks they're being screwed, and he convinced Sirius the very same... leaving out the part where he had a thing with Jessica too. It's just jealously, arrogance and stubbornness in their case.

I promise Jessica and Lucius will be fine. They'll come to an understanding in the next few chapters. Until then, things are a little shaky. Thanks for your review, it was good to hear from you!

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have a little break from school, so expect more chapters! I want to do nothing but take advantage of the free time! There's bound to be some writing going on. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers, I appreciate it.

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

I moan a little in my sleep as I hear the door open noisily. I toss and turn in the bed, waiting for the noise to cease and for the sounds of the approaching footsteps to become quieter. The sounds of footsteps do stop eventually, but only to be replaced by the loud scraping of a chair and several slurps of a drink.

'You're doing that on purpose!' I complain, pulling the covers over my head.

'Obviously.' Lucius replies, condescendingly.

'Lemme sleep.' I mumble under my covers.

'I thought you were an insomniac.' Lucius points out.

'No, I very much enjoy my sleep.' I reply, after pulling the covers off myself. 'I just prefer to do other things besides sleeping... most of the time.'

'Well, I'm not letting you get any sleep tonight.' Lucius informs me. 'You may as well get out of bed and join me.'

'I don't drink.' I tell him. 'And you could very well just join me in bed and just sleep... you know, just spend the night with me.'

'You can start.' Lucius says, pouring me a glass of Firewhiskey. 'And you know very well I don't... spend the night with others. I prefer my own bed and my own space.'

'And you're mad at me.' I add. 'So you're being a complete dick and tormenting me in little annoying ways that eventually build up and get on my nerves.'

'Sounds like you need a drink.' Lucius mocks.

'What will getting me drunk accomplish?' I ask, finally sitting up but still refusing to leave my bed. 'Lucius if you're upset or mad, talk to me, yell at me, do something! Drinking and being a bloody wanker won't accomplish anything.'

'I beg to differ.' Lucius replies, his lips curling up into an amused smirk. 'Bloody wanker, you say?'

I glare at him for a few seconds, before deciding not to indulge him in this petty conversation. I'll just skip all the awful small talk and awkward change in subjects and get to the point. There's no reason to keep dancing around this any longer.

'How many girls have you slept with since meeting me in September?' I ask him. 'Hell, how many girls have you slept with since the day you called me your girlfriend?'

'That slipped out.' Lucius replies, drowning his entire glass in one gulp.

I wonder if he's an alcoholic, or if this is the beginning of a drinking problem. Merlin knows I have my share of health problems, mainly my eating habit.

'I know it slipped out.' I reply with difficulty. 'I know I'm not your girlfriend... that you don't do that sort of thing. My point is that... if I say nothing about those other girls you sleep with then you have no right to interfere with any other sexual relationships I may or may not have.'

Lucius pours himself another glass.

'And you have to... absolutely _have_ to stop invading my privacy like that.' I tell him firmly. 'I try very hard not to invade yours and let me tell you that it's extremely difficult and you may as well be the only person I know who is more private than I am.'

'Have a drink.' Lucius merely responds.

I nearly scream in frustrations angrily get out of bad, purposely stomping my feet as I walk over to Lucius.

'If I have a bloody drink, will you talk?' I ask, angrily.

'Why do you think I'm drinking?' Lucius retorts.

'Well great. It's nice to know you can talk to me only when you're drunk!' I exclaim. 'Why'd you even come? It's obvious that you care so little for me, so why the hell did you come when Barty called?'

'Just cause it slipped out, it doesn't mean I didn't mean it.' Lucius says, handing me a glass. 'Drink up.'

'You know, it's not worth being with you if it means I lose everything I have.' I tell Lucius, before recklessly pouring a new liquid down my throat.

It burned. I swallowed too much at a time. I coughed and choked a little, making a sour face once I was done. How do people drink this stuff? I couldn't have imagined a worse taste. I can't comprehend how people can get addicted to alcohol... but then again people don't understand how one could starve themselves.

Lucius, to my relief, doesn't poke fun at me for inability to drink. He looks as if he saw that coming, actually. He could've warned me!

'And obviously you feel the same way.' I continue, as if I never choked on my drink in the first place. 'I already lost Sirius and James because I was so worried about pleasing you – '

'For the record, I'd prefer it if you didn't sleep with Black to please me.' Lucius retorts, scornfully.

'I slept with Sirius so I'd be experienced enough for you!' I exclaim, forcing myself to take another sip. 'God, this tastes awful!'

'Sirius, the guy who tried to strip you naked in front of all your housemates?' Lucius snaps. 'I don't want you to be experienced. What's the point of damaged goods?'

'He didn't do it!' I defend, ignoring his last comment.

'I should kill him for what he did.' Lucius spat, viciously. 'He's lucky to be the heir to the Blacks.'

'Stop being so dramatic.' I say, shaking my head.

'Stop being so naive.' Lucius retorts.

'Can I have some more?' I ask, extending my glass towards him. 'We should play a game.'

He pours me some more Firewhiskey with a small smirk on his lips. Whatever he's trying to accomplish, he probably believes he's close to achieving it.

'You're a mean drunk.' I tell him, suffering through another sip.

'I'm a talkative drunk too.' Lucius says. 'I thought it'd please you.'

'Oh, it does. I'd be happier if we were to play a game.' I say, putting on my own smirk. 'Even played this game called I never?'

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Lucius says.

'Why not?' I ask, huffing. 'I can't think of a better way to get to know my boyfriend that I've been dating for six months now!'

Lucius leans in to kiss me and I'm half tempted to pull away and yell at him, just for thinking he could distract me like that. The only problem is that it's working. Whatever problems we seem to have, it all seems to go away with a kiss. Always. Which of course, isn't very good. We'll never move forward if we keep doing this but how could I possibly resist? Anyways, we must be doing something right if we're both still this passionate about each other.

Lucius breaks the kiss and looks at me thoughtfully. 'I've never argued with my parents.'

And here I am thinking we can't get past our problems. He tried distracting me but in the end, he's the one who ended up giving in. I suppose we're not as hopeless as I think. Oh right, I gotta take a drink. He doesn't look surprised at me gulping down my Firewhiskey but I'm surprised at him. I mean, he's really never argued with his parents? How is that even possible?

'I've never seen someone die.' I say, examining him.

He drowns his glass. I frown but don't ask questions. He's probably seen a relative die or something along those lines. He looks at me expectantly as he refills both our drinks.

'I've never been sick.' Lucius says.

My jaw drops. 'No way!'

He shrugs. 'Never. No cold, no fever, no nausea, nothing.'

'That's not possible!' I say, stupidly.

Of course, it is quite possible. Witches and Wizards have amazing immune systems and are less prone to diseases and viruses. That, added to the fact that Malfoy is probably a health freak makes what he just said believable... but come on! How can anyone be that lucky?

Reluctantly, I pour the awful contents of my drink down my throat.

'I've never shared any details of my sex life with my parents.' I say, thinking we both needed a break from our drinking.

To my utter astonishment and frankly, horror, Lucius gulps down some more Firewhiskey.

'Okay, I think you've had too much to drink because you clearly didn't understand what I just said.' I tell him, frowning. 'We should stop drinking.'

'No, I heard you. I've shared information with my father before.' Lucius informs me casually. 'I was young, he asked and I answered. Simple as that. He still asks now, but mostly to monitor who I'm sleeping with, I suppose. He's probably scouting out my future wife.'

'I'm sorry, your dad asks about your sex life?' I ask, horrified. 'What do you mean you were young? You couldn't have been young enough that you'd willing share the details of your sex life with your father!'

Lucius cocked his right eyebrow at me as if you say you wanna bet?

'I was eleven.' Lucius says, nonchalantly.

Okay, now I think I've had too much to drink. I swear I just heard my boyfriend tell me he had sex when he was eleven.

'You heard right.' Lucius says.

'Stop that!' I snap. 'You have no right to go into my mind and read my thoughts like that. How the hell are you a Legilimens when you're so young? Even more disturbing, you were having sex since you were eleven?'

'To answer your first question; I was taught by my father.' Lucius says, refilling his glass. 'To answer the second; I had gotten my Hogwarts letter and I had just turned eleven so my father decided it was time for me to become a man.'

'Okay, that wouldn't make sense to me even if I was sober.' I tell him, shaking my head.

'I turned eleven and he decided that his heir should learn how to fuck women.' Lucius clarifies. 'He hired some strange woman to have sex with me and that was that.'

I think I'm going to be sick... and it has nothing to do with the alcohol.

'Still want to play?' Lucius asks.

I shake my head and express the thoughts I'd usually keep in my head out loud.

'I think I'm better off not getting to know you.' I say, softly. 'I don't want to know you.'

It sounds awful, I know it does. There are times when I believe Lucius Malfoy is the most misunderstood person in the world. He must be lonely if he keeps coming to me; a Gryffindor third year who's labelled as his enemy. He's had so many stereotypes put on him just because he's a Slytherin, because he's Pureblood and because he comes from a wealthy family. Very often, I believe with every fibre of my being that everything everyone says about Malfoy are complete misconceptions. Because I swear, I've seen otherwise. He kisses me so fervently that it's impossible to say he's anything but wonderful. If he were as vile, cruel and ruthless as everyone says, then how could he kiss someone like that?

He constantly makes time for me. He indulges me, listens to my stories, makes me laugh and buys me presents. He protects me and comforts and helps me with my homework. So yes, there are huge moments in my life where I believe everyone is wrong about Lucius Malfoy.

But then, the more I get to know him, the more I believe that perhaps I'm wrong. I can't always ignore what's right in front of me. He's so damaged, it actually sends chills down my spine. He truly believes that as a Pureblood, he's better than everyone else. He's possessive and protective to the point where he will harm those who don't deserve it. He can charm everyone around him and yet he cannot have a proper conversation with being fuelled with alcohol. He may kiss me in the most ardent matter, but he is still distant, aloof and condescending.

He threatens people, he hurts them. He believes everyone should worship and bow down to him. He invades my privacy constantly and in all honestly, I hate asking him questions. I don't want to hear that he truly loathes Muggleborns, not when one of my best friends is one. I can't stand hearing him talking about his childhood, knowing that he thinks his parents raised him properly. There's a darkness about him that I can't get past. I can see in his eyes, so cold and void of any emotion no matter what I'd like to believe I'm seeing.

'Precisely my point.' Lucius says, at last. 'Believe me when I say you're better off leaving this as it is now. No questions, just acceptance.'

Acceptance. Accept Lucius Malfoy for who he truly is.

God, I swear I'd think more clearly if I was sober. What attracted me to him in the first place? The ball. His grey eyes... I could've sworn they sparkled, that they were friendly. How could I have imagined that... I didn't know who he was. Alright, what else? He was handsome, a tremendous dancer, very charming and humorous as well.

Fine, that's what originally attracted me. It was good enough for one night, after all. What made me stay with him though? What kept me coming back to him?

Lucius leans in to kiss me once more and I'm glad for it. I wasn't sure how to reply in this kind of situation. I feel open enough with him to tell him everything about me... so why is it that I'm afraid to know more about him? An even better question to ask is why he's so okay with me not knowing anything about him. I suppose though, if neither of us want to talk about it, that we could leave things as they are... at least for now.

Lucius has been good to me lately. I've been hiding out in the Room of Requirement wanting to avoid the Marauders ever since that humiliating day. He's been with me every second of his free time. Barty and Regulus have been here as well and I'm so thankful for the three of them. Barty's always been loyal to me and I've grown to... appreciate Regulus's presence. He isn't as bad as Sirius makes him sound, but I do have to admit that there's a lot about him that Sirius was right about.

I can't blame him though. It's how he was raised. Not everybody is like Sirius, not everyone can break free of the morals and prejudices hammered into them since childhood. Merlin knows that after being raised the way I was, I could never understand their beliefs or live according to their values.

Unfortunately though, it makes it hard for me to trust Slytherins and lately, I've been constantly surrounded by three of them. One, who's my childhood friend, one who's my boyfriend and another who... is my ex-best friend's little brother. It's definitely a very odd situation to be in.

I notice now how deep and serious our kissing had become. In fact, I hadn't realized that we've taken our robes off. Pulling away from my dreary thoughts, I concentrate on Malfoy now. I break the kiss slowly and stare at him, allowing his eyes to stare at me too. I could feel the frown on my face the confusion in my eyes. I bite down on my lower lip, just willing for some kind of happiness to show on his face.

Not lust, not amusement, but something more. Something that proves to be that he isn't as empty as it seems.

I absentmindedly begin to unbutton his shirt, still searching his eyes for some kind of emotion. Nothing, nothing, still nothing.

Malfoy pulls me up on top of a desk, once I finish unbuttoning his shirt and he throws it aside. We resume out kissing again and I can feel his heartbeat against mine. Well, it's good to know he has a heart.

'I should go.' I blurt out. 'I have a whole life I need to get back to.'

'You're gonna leave every time it gets serious?' Lucius asks, pulling away.

'I... am not sober enough for this.' I reply, lamely. 'Anyways, the longer I drag this out, the better.'

'And why is that?' Malfoy drawls.

'So that maybe one of us can come to their senses and realize what a huge mistake this is!' I reply, insensitively. 'I don't think I could with this kind of regret.'

'Fine, then get out of my sight.' Lucius dismisses.

'I'm sorry, Lucius. Despite any feelings I may have for you... at the end of the day, you're a stranger. And a Slytherin on top of all that.' I reply, with a shrug. 'You shouldn't have to be drunk to talk to me and I shouldn't have to be drunk to sleep with you.'

'I said leave.' Malfoy all but hisses.

I pick up my robes as I leave and slip them back on only after I leave the room. It's been days since I've set foot anywhere else. Sighing and plucking every ounce of courage I am, I make my way back to my beloved Gryffindor Common Room.

'Gillywater.' I say calmly, before the portrait hole swings open.

'Jessica!' Lily exclaims. 'You're back! Oh thank Merlin, I've been so worried about you! Black and Crouch wouldn't tell me anything!'

She runs up and hugs me before grinning and holding out something for me.

'I cursed Potter's bloody arse and got your wand back.' Lily says, smiling. 'Trust me, Alice and I have been doing everything to get them back for you. I'm proud to say I got them a month's worth of detention with McGonagall too!'

I laugh a little. 'Thanks Lil.'

'What they did was positively vile.' Lily says, disgusted. 'They should be expelled!'

'I beg to differ darling Lilykins.'

I inwardly cringe at the sound of James's voice. I instinctively point my wand out in his direction.

'No need for violence Jessy baby, I've got nothing planned for you today. Unfortunately I wasn't informed you'd be crawling out of your pathetic hole today, ready to face the atrocities we, the brilliant Marauders, have in store for you!' James replies, smugly. 'I just wanted to say you missed Quidditch practise. The next ones tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock so don't be late!'

I ignore James entirely.

'Lily, can I talk to you?' I ask, still not lowering my wand.

'Yeah, of course.' Lily says, before shooting James a death glare. 'Bugger off, Potter. Take that obnoxiously huge head of yours and go drown yourself in the Black lake!'

'You know Evans, I'll leave the lovely Jessica alone if you go on a date with me.' James offers. 'I swear on my Gryffindor honour that no harm shall come to her at the hands of the Marauders if you go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip as my date.'

I could see Lily really considering it. She's actually thinking of taking up on James's offer for my sake.

'Don't do it, Lily. It's not worth it and he's not going to stop, not for just one date.' I tell her, honestly. 'I can handle them... and anyway, I have other things on my mind than them.'

'Like what?' James nearly snaps.

'As my _former_ friend, you're no longer entitled to know anything about my life.' I reply, rudely. 'Can we go upstairs Lily?'

'As if I won't find out!' James exclaims. 'You can't hide anything from us, Jessica.'

'Come on now, James. You're acting as if you actually care.' I mock. 'Don't let Sirius hear you, he might catch on to the real reason you turned him against me. Jealously is such an awful trait. It's a good thing you're not in Slytherin; green doesn't suit you at all.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' James says, clearly uncomfortable.

'Pathetic.' Lily whispers. 'Let's go, Jess.'

I readily follow Lily up the stairs and into our dormitory. I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with James right now.

'So what did you want to – '

'Snape.' I cut her off. 'What do you see in him?'

'Seriously Jessica?' Lily asks, annoyed. 'You came back here to annoy me about Severus?'

'No!' I exclaim. 'I... honestly want to know. With all the awful things people say about him... with things he does, the way he acts... just who he is... how is possible that you're friends with him?'

Lily crosses her arms, but her gaze softens. 'Do you really want to know?'

I nod my head slowly. 'I just... need to understand this. I want to understand it.'

'Well I can't explain it.' Lily says, as she approaches her bed and takes a seat. 'It doesn't make sense... even to me. He's my friend though, Jessica. I can't explain it. I didn't like him when I first met him but as we spent more time together... there was a connection.'

'A connection?' I question.

She nods her head.

'I know the awful things people say about him... and I try very hard to ignore them or even defend Severus... but I can't deny that he does some... awful things. There are things about him I just can't forget though, things that no one else could possibly understand.' Lily says, slowly. 'He's guarded, Jessica. He's a very and private person who's had an awful childhood. He's been treated so badly that often times, I don't think he knows how to treat others.'

'But Sirius had an awful childhood.' I defend. 'He's perfectly happy and he's incredibly popular with lots of friends – '

'Jessica, I don't know Sirius very well... but I think I've heard enough about him from you to know that isn't true. It's not normal to never talk about your family, to hate them and constantly get into duels with them. For Merlin's sake, he makes his own brother sound like the devil.' Lily exclaims. 'Sirius can be pretty brutal too... I've seen what his temper does to him. He hexes and cruses students for no reason, he can be so cruel not only to Slytherin but even people he cares about. I've seen him poke fun at Peter, I've seen him hurt you, hurt his own family and break so many hearts.'

I stare around my dormitory now, very self consciously. It's easy for me to use Sirius as a defence, to say that he's different. He's just better at pretending than everyone else, he just got luckier than everyone else because he has James. He found someone, a true friend, with similar interests as him. He found someone who pulled him out of the dark grasp of his family, into a world full of freedom, courage and rebellion. Sirius Black got lucky and yet, God, I could tell how haunted he is to very core.

'You know all his flaws, Jessica and you still love him, adore him. You idolize him even with the knowledge of the awful things he's done and of his horrid past.' Lily tells me. 'You and Sirius have a true friend, a connection that can't be explained with words. I feel like that with Severus, he introduced me to magic and this whole world I never knew about. He's been there for me in ways you cannot imagine.'

'Okay, fine! Let's say I understand this connection you're talking about. Let's say I can forgive the dark past, the flaws and the horrible things being said about him.' I ramble. 'What about the fact that he's a Slytherin? That he hates people who weren't born with the purest of blood? Sirius isn't my natural enemy, he's capable of love and... I'm not afraid to know more about him.'

'They're not all bad, Jessica. Being a Slytherin does not make someone your enemy. Your mother was in Slytherin. Crouch is in Slytherin and you like him plenty.' Lily reminds me. 'And if I'm not mistaken, it seems to me that you and Regulus Black have taken quite a liking to each other.'

'My mother changed... but that's only years after she graduated, Lily. She was just as bad as any of them. Crouch... I've known since I was a child but I have no idea what he's like with his housemates!' I say, sadly. 'And Regulus... he's Sirius's little brother. He's trouble and misguided... but he loves Sirius so much... more than either of them know.'

'They're Slytherins.' Lily says, firmly. 'Our natural enemies... and you still care about them. And clearly, you still care about James and Sirius as well. I don't understand your relationship with any of them any more than you do my relationship with Severus.'

'I love James and Sirius more.' I say, softly. 'Maybe you understand Lily... maybe you could forgive it, but they can't. They won't. Ever.'

'I'm not saying they won't be upset, but Jessica, they love you so much.' Lily says, hesitantly. 'I could see with my own eyes, even when you guys are feuding, that they love you. They wouldn't stay mad at you forever.'

'I'm not too sure about that.' I whisper. 'I can't stand the thought of them hating me forever, Lil.'

'They won't.' Lily informs me. 'You've grown up so much this year, Jess... but those two knuckleheads have a long way to go. One day, they'll understand it, Jessica.'

We both stop talking now. I'm not too sure what to say anymore. I've made my thoughts and worries clear and Lily says I have nothing to be afraid about. We all accept her friendship with Snivellus... perhaps they would be okay with Malfoy too. I mean, Remus is okay with it, isn't he? He hasn't given up my secret, he still remained my friend, too. I don't know though... Sirius and James are a whole different story. They already hate me enough as it is... if they were to ever find out about Malfoy, I doubt we'll ever be friends again.

'You should go to him.' Lily says, breaking the silence.

'Who?' I ask.

'Whoever your mysterious Slytherin friend is.' Lily says with a knowing smile. 'It's okay to be friends with them, Jessica. The last thing you would want is for that friendship to fall apart... after all, true friendships are really rare. Slytherin or not, if you think you've found something good, fight for it. Get to know this person and make yourself realize that it's worth all the risks.'

'What if my... friend isn't a good person?' I ask, nervously.

'Then show them that they are one. Forgive them Jessica and their flaws. They grew up differently from most people. Show them a whole other world that they never knew existed.' Lily says, smiling. 'Laugh with them, make them smile, believe in them and stand by them. You obviously care about this person... so do something about it. Let them know you and get to know them more.'

I suddenly grin.

'You're way too smart for your own good Lily!' I grin, before hugging her. 'Thank you, I really needed that.'

'That's what friends are for.' Lily reassures me. 'Tell me how it goes!'

I don't wait a second longer before dashing out my dormitory. I run down the stairs and don't even notice if James is still in the common room. I need to somehow find Lucius and tell him... something. Tell him that I won't regret it, that it's not a mistake and that I do want to get to know him. I can't get this far only to quit, can I?

Finding Lucius is always harder now that I don't have access to the Marauders Map anymore, but I'm sure I can always count on him to be near the dungeons. I abhor that floor, minus the nearby kitchens, but he loves it. It's like home to him apparently.

I keep my wand ready, preparing to run into Slytherins. Let's face it, I don't exactly have the greatest luck in the world.

I stop dead, not because I find him, but because I hear a giggling voice around the corner.

'Lucius, stop that! It tickles!'

I pinch myself, thinking I'm in another dream. Nothing. I pinch myself harder, trying to block out girlish squeals. Okay, I'm a Gryffindor. Whatever's happening, I can check it out. It can't be what I think it is, after all.

But of course, I'm wrong.

Turning the corner, I see some Slytherin girl with her back pressed against the wall. She's giggling and flirting with Malfoy who seems all too interested in her. He's fiddling with her skirt and her shirt, paying no attention to anyone else who may be watching. He starts kissing her very soon and she moans, a little too loudly, in my opinion. She clearly wants people to know she's about to be fucked by Lucius Malfoy.

A bitter smile appears on my face as I imagine the look he's giving her and the lustful dance he's doing with his eyes. It's about the only emotion I ever see in him after all. Lust. I get the same look every other girl gets, nothing more and I'm his girlfriend. Yup, girlfriend. They very same girlfriend who was running around the castle, desperate to assure him that our relationship isn't a mistake, that I will accept him for who he is and that I want to get to know him.

I hear a low whistle beside me and I sigh, already knowing who's beside me. After all, Sirius has a similar whistle.

'You must've really pissed him off.' Regulus remarks.

'Not more than usual.' I say, trying to feign indifference. 'He always sleeps around with other girls.'

'Yeah, but do you know who that girl is?' Regulus questions.

Well, as long as it isn't Marlene, I doubt it'll mean anything to me.

'Just some Slytherin.' I reply, shrugging.

'Not just any Slytherin.' Regulus tells me. 'That's Sylvia Selwyn.'

I frown and give Regulus a quizzical look. 'Is that supposed to mean something to me? I've never even heard of her.'

Regulus nods her head. 'It's definitely supposed to mean something to you.'

I doubt it.

'Two birds, one stone.' Regulus says. 'Very nice.'

'What?' I ask.

'He's more pissed off than you think he is.' Regulus informs me. 'I'd be careful if I were you. Lucius Malfoy is not someone you want to mess around with.'

But... she's just another stupid girl.

'This is going to be interesting.' Regulus says, smugly. 'Hogwarts is every bit as fun as everyone said.'

'I'm glad you find amusement in my sorrow.' I say, despite myself.

Who am I kidding? Regulus obviously knows I'm upset. I mean, what kind of girlfriend wants to catch her boyfriend fucking another girl?

'Not just yours.' Regulus says, smirking now.

'Lucius doesn't look that upset.' I say, scornfully.

'Who said anything about Lucius?' Regulus questions. 'Goodnight Jessica. The last thing you need right now is to get detention for breaking curfew.'

I sigh and pull my eyes off of Selwyn and Lucius. Regulus is right, I don't need any more trouble that I've already got. Thankfully, tomorrow is a new day and I'm very sure I'll be spending every second of it trying to get back at James and Sirius before they get me again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed that. Next chapter, there's some Quidditch, some detention, a birthday, oh and some more pranks. Thanks for reading!

- Lady Rosalie B.


	30. Happy Birthday Remus Lupin!

Bubs No. 2  
I updated faster than usual! And I'll be sure to update it again on the thirteenth for you :D

And again, I appreciate the review and appreciate how much you're enjoying the story! It makes me happy :)

Nocturnal Rose  
Thank you! I'm glad you're continuing to enjoy it!

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I'll be updating again in two days! I missed having all this free time. Thanks to me readers and followers, you guys keep me writing and writing! Enjoy the chapter!

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

'Pass it, pass it!' James bellows at Sirius. 'She's to your right, pass it!'

'I'm trying to get a good aim!' Sirius chuckles, before hurling the Quaffle at me.

To his disappointment, I catch it with ease, before flying towards the hoops. I can hear James screaming at Sirius reminding him that during Quidditch, we have to act civil towards one another. Leave it to James to declare Quidditch as the neutral zone.

I try to throw the Quaffle in the middle hoop, but Gideon successfully blocks it, earning some words of praise from James. I, on the other hand, have to deal with James's coaching advice. If I still had the Quaffle in my hands, I think I'd hurl it at him.

'Okay, I have a plan.' Sirius says, flying next to be. 'You get the Quaffle, I'll steal a bludger bat from Remus. Pass it over to me and I think I can knock it into James's head.'

Despite myself, I burst out laughing.

'Who's going to help you torment me then?' I ask, before speeding off on my broom.

'Knock it off!' James hisses, flying to my side now. 'You can't charm Sirius into forgiving you.'

'I don't need to charm him. Keep barking out orders like a tyrant and he'll come to his senses on his own.' I reply smirking. 'He's already devised a plan to knock you off your broom and possibly kill you.'

'Perhaps he's only distracting you from _our_ plan.' James retorts, but his glare at Sirius gives him away.

'Good retort, Potter.' I mock.

'Oi, James, we've got company.' Sirius says, angrily.

James and I simultaneously look across the field and notice the Slytherins immediately. It wasn't the usually crowd though. This time it was Barty, Regulus and Lucius walking hand in hand with Sylvia Selwyn.

'Oh, that fucking bastard.' James says, expressing my exact thoughts. 'This isn't going to end well.'

'I'll take care of it.' I offer, preparing to descend the ground.

I run to catch up to Sirius, who seems to be thinking along the same lines. He can't stand the thought of any of the Slytherins coming to watch us train for Quidditch, but I think he sees it as an added insult to find that his brother has come to mock him as well. If only he knew the point of them all being here was to insult me.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Sirius hisses.

'Well Lucius suggested that we come watch you play and I just couldn't think of a reason why we shouldn't.' Sylvia says, her voice dripping with feigned sweetness.

'I'm just here to see how this all unfolds.' Regulus adds.

'Shut up, Regulus. I'm gonna kick all your arses in about three seconds if you don't leave!' Sirius threatens. 'Especially yours.'

Sirius shoots daggers at Lucius and it makes me briefly wonder if he's figured out something is going on between us. Regulus looks from me to Sirius, clearly trying to stifle his laughter and Barty looks rather uncomfortable to be in this situation.

'They're not worth it, Sirius.' I tell him, trying to tug at his arm. 'Let's get back to practise.'

'Not until he leaves.' Sirius insists. 'Jess, things could get bad, get out of here.'

'Interesting. I thought you hated her.' Sylvia interrupts. 'She is rather pretty... it's a shame about her blood status though.'

'What are you doing?' Sirius snaps. 'Are you out of your fucking mind?'

'Sirius, leave it, I don't care.' I tell him. 'They want a reaction out of you. Don't give them the satisfaction.'

'You heard her, Black.' Lucius drawls. 'Go back to being Potter's bitch.'

I have to hold Sirius back as he attempts to lunge at Malfoy. It's a good thing I had my hand around his arm. Malfoy beings to laugh and it only angers Sirius further.

Sylvia then begins to speak in a language I don't understand. Her lips move rapidly and I can't even decipher what language she's speaking. It's certainly not English or French, which are the only two languages I know. Sirius seems to understand though and I'm guessing Regulus does too.

Within seconds, Sirius begins shouting back in the same foreign language. His face is turning red with anger, spit is flying out of his mouth... he looks ready to murder someone with his bare hands. Then out of nowhere, he pulls away from me and grabs Sylvia by the arm and pulls her away from all of us.

'What the hell?' I question.

Sirius, however, doesn't respond, choosing to instead drag that Selwyn girl away from the rest of us. Rolling my eyes and choosing to forget about Sirius for one second, I glare at the three guys in front of me.

'You guys are so bloody lame!' I whisper, furiously. 'Get out of here now!'

'I'm here to watch you practise, Princess.' Lucius remarks.

I shoot daggers at him. 'You're here to show off your newest plaything and get me jealous. Mission fucking accomplished Lucius! Now leave!'

'That's not all he trying to do.' Regulus says, before coughing to cover up his words.

'I'm in no mood for this! The three of you... just go away and take that poor girl with you!' I exclaim. 'Merlin, I don't know if she's better off with you guys or with Sirius but in a matter of minutes the rest of my team is gonna join us so if I were you, I'd get the hell out of here.'

'Get back here!' Sirius demands.

'Can we go?' Sylvia questions, flinging her light brown hair over her shoulders. 'I can't stand talking to him any more than I have to.'

She then looks and me and scoffs.

'I can't stand to be in _her_ presence either. Just looking at her makes me feel filthy!' Sylvia adds.

'I'm about five seconds away from smashing your face in and making you eat dirt.' I threaten. 'Get the fuck out of here!'

'I'd like to see you try.' Sylvia challenges.

'Get back to James!' Sirius says, turning me around to face him. 'You don't know what you're doing, Jess. Get out of here!'

'Tell that fucking Slytherin bitch to get out of here.' I retort.

'Jessica, shut up and GO!' Sirius yells.

I scoff and stare scornfully at Sirius.

'Way to defend them. I keep forgetting that these horrid people are your family.' I say, spitefully.

I push past Sirius as I leave, climbing onto my broom and ascending into the air once more.

'What happened?' James questions, as I try to fly past him.

'Well it seems you are _very_ successful, James.' I tell him, angrily. 'Sirius hates me so much that he'd even defend a Slytherin bitch over me. Do him a favour and help him get rid of those morons. I can't stomach the sight of any of you right now!'

I start flying towards the changing rooms now, not giving a damn about what's going to happen between my Quiditch mates and the four Slytherins.

* * *

'Of all the awful luck in the world, of _course_ I'd get stuck with you.' I mutter out loud.

'Can we just silence her?' Narcissa Black questions, rolling her eyes at me. 'While I'm happy that you're no longer friends with a Mudblood, it doesn't help that you pay her just as much attention as ever before.'

'What can I say?' Sirius shrugs. 'Men and their whores.'

Before I can insult Sirius back, Narcissa cuts in.

'Speaking of whores...' She says, nosily.

'Shut up, Cissy. Don't even start, okay? I mean it, I don't want to talk about it... least of all with you.' Sirius replies, rudely. 'You wanna help? Talk some bloody sense in her.'

'Leave her alone Sirius.' Narcissa continues as if Sirius never spoke. 'It's not your job to get in the middle of this. Anyways, I think she's doing very well for herself.'

'You're like a trained puppet.' Sirius says, simply. 'I, unlike the rest of you, actually have a heart.'

'Really? With the way you act, one would say otherwise.' Narcissa says coolly. 'Nothing you say will change her mind, Sirius. Leave it alone because honestly, you look like a complete fool.'

I swear the two of them have forgotten that I'm here. I don't even understand what they're talking about. Why is Sirius so defensive and who the hell are they talking about?

'Why is Regulus spending so much time with Malfoy?' Sirius suddenly asks. 'I don't like it. He shouldn't be around people like him.'

Narcissa rolls her eyes. 'No Sirius, you shouldn't be around people like her.'

'Oh good, you remember I'm here!' I reply, sarcastically.

'Regulus shouldn't be around her either.' She says, before narrowing her eyes at me. 'Why is my youngest cousin spending so much time with you lately?'

'I'm sorry, what?' Sirius says, snapping his attention to me. 'Since when has Regulus been spending time with you?'

'He's been with her every free second he has since _you_ got into a fight with her.' Narcissa says, in her usual snobbish tone. 'It amazes me how you manage to charm not on one of the Blacks, both two! Both brothers... preposterous.'

'Why have you been hanging around my brother?' Sirius hisses. 'What could you possibly have in common with him? He's a bloody Slytherin.'

'Excuse me?' Narcissa snaps. 'She's a bloody Mudblood! The better question is why Regulus is hanging around her!'

'We've bonded over the mutual hate over this arrogant bloke named Sirius Black.' I reply casually. 'Oh the things I've heard...'

Sirius sent our cauldron crashing to the floor, the contents of it spilling everywhere. Narcissa inhales sharply before turning her cold eyes to Sirius.

'You are a disgrace, Sirius. I can't believe you allow a Mudblood to provoke you in such a way.' Narcissa whispers furiously. 'And you've ruined our potion!'

Sirius ignores her entirely and stares at me with a determined expression on his face.

'Stay away, Jessica. You deserve better. They're Slytherins and if I had any choice, I wouldn't associate with people like them. Take it from someone who knows, they are all rotten, prejudiced, manipulative bastards.' Sirius warns me. 'Everything they tell you are lies!'

'All that makes it so much easier to believe that you really are related to them. You're just one of the many rotten, prejudiced, manipulative bastards out there, aren't you?' I reply, smirking.

Sirius opens his mouth to say something, but I pull my wand out.

'Incendio!' I exclaim.

His robes catch on fire.

'Tarantella.' I reply next, with a grin on my face.

Sirius legs begin to dance against his will, as he desperately tries to pull his robes off. The class begins laughing, to my extreme joy, as Sirius begins to curse his head off. I should probably put him out of his misery. I wouldn't want him to burn himself, after all.

Aguamenti!' I say, cheerfully.

The fire on Sirius robes are put out, but the jet of water being sprayed from my wand also sprays all over the floor. What with Sirius dancing, he falls to the ground, his legs dangling in the air now. The class begins to applaud me and I smirk in James's direction, taking pride in his horrified expression. He knows he's next.

'Miss Davidson!' Slughorn finally squeals out. 'Report yourself to the Headmaster's office immediately!'

I take a bow and the applause increases. Lily and Alice look proud of me as well, giggling away with the rest of the class. Sure, what I did isn't nearly as bad as what Sirius did but it's a start.

I pick up my books and fling my bag over my shoulders, before stepping over Sirius, who's repeatedly failing at getting up.

As I step out of the classroom, I clear hear Narcissa Black say, 'Honestly Sirius, bested by a Muggleborn? Such a disgrace.'

I smirk at those words and happily begin strolling down the hallways. I wonder how difficult it was for her to say Muggleborn instead of Mudblood. I wasn't even aware that she was capable of saying that word.

I don't spend a lot of time getting to the Headmaster's office. Usually, I'll take every detour imaginable, just for the heck of it, but right now, I couldn't wait to tell the Headmaster why exactly I got in trouble. After all, how often does one get in trouble for _besting_ Sirius Black? Just wait until I get my hands on James... I'll even be willing to risk suspension for that.

I approach the gargoyle and smile, waiting to see if it would talk to me. It rarely ever does... in fact I've never heard it speak no matter how many times the boys and I have tried.

'Pepper imps.' I say, grinning.

The boys and I all got our hands on a bunch of the tiny black candy on day. We were breathing out fire for hours on end, scaring anyone who came near us. Of course, it got even better when we managed to sneak a large portion of our stash into the kitchens. Poor house elves, they had no idea why we were willing to give the Slytherins so many delicious candies during breakfast. Needless to say, what happened during the first class of the day was worth all the detentions.

The statue moves aside, revealing the entrance. I step inside into circular, moving stone staircase waiting for it to direct me inside the Headmaster's office. When I reach the oak door, I knock in a way which I assume is polite. I hear no answer, but naturally, the door opens.

'Good Morning Professor!' I say cheerfully, not bothering to hide my grin.

'Jessica, please have a seat.' He replies, in a manner which suggests that he's amused.

Always a good sign.

'Help yourself to some éclairs, they're freshly made.' Professor Dumbledore says.

Don't mind if I do. I take my seat across of his desk and reach over for a few éclairs. See, I bet no other Headmaster would offer treats to troublemakers. I swear, sometimes people get in trouble just to get some candy. I know for a fact that Sirius did that one time he was on this weird sugar high. This was back in our first year _before_ we discovered where the kitchens were and how to get in.

'Now, why don't you tell me why you're here today.' Professor Dumbledore suggests, folding his hands.

'I set Sirius Black's robes on fire.' I say with a grin. 'Then, I made him to a dance, and just to be nice I decided to put out the fire on his robes since he seemed to be having trouble taking them off. Sirius, though, being the clumsy person that he is, slipped on the water.'

'What a bloody lie!' Sirius says, barging into the room. 'You did all that to embarrass me!'

'Why are you here?' I ask, turning my head. 'Get out, I was here first!'

'You set me on fire!' Sirius exclaims, coming forward to take the seat next to me. 'I'm here to make sure justice is served.'

He crosses his arms stubbornly, before noticing the éclairs in front of him.

Professor Dumbledore smiles, knowingly. 'Help yourself, Sirius.'

'See? He called me Sirius, _not_ Mister Black. He's not mad I interrupted at all.' Sirius says, smirking.

'Big deal, I set you on fire and he called me Jessica.' I say, rolling my eyes.

'So how many detentions are we talking here Professor?' Sirius asks, ignoring me. 'Keep in mind, I could've had severe burn injuries and my parents certainly wouldn't be happy about that. Not that I'm threatening you or anything... my folks tend to be a bit crazy... with concern for me!'

I narrow my eyes at Sirius. 'Keep in mind that the same could've happened for me and my dad happens to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement! I'm pretty sure I could work up a sexual assault case too.'

'So can I.' Sirius retorts. 'And I've got money, no Wizengamot will convict me!'

'My own dad won't convict me!' I add.

Professor Dumbledore clears his throat loudly.

'Well, it seems the both of you have set each other on fire and um, have assaulted each other... sexually?' He raises one eyebrow at us, as if he knew exactly what happened.

My entire face flushes and beside me, I can see Sirius shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Oh, the things we reveal when we forget that there are other people in the room. It really is going to our downfall one of these days.

'These are very serious matters.' Professor Dumbledore says, grimly.

'Well actually, I'm – '

'Not now, you moron!' I whisper, furiously.

'I'm afraid I'll have to write you both your parents – '

'Professor, my dad will kill him!' I say at the same time as Sirius says, 'Professor, My father will kill me!'

Professor Dumbledore smiles in amusement at our horror.

'I suppose detention is sufficient enough. Every night a 7 o'clock until the Easter holidays.' Professor Dumbledore decides. 'You will report to Professor McGonagall's office and she will arrange your detention. Now Sirius, I'm well aware that you already have a month's worth of detention, so consider that two month's worth now.'

'That's an entire month more!' Sirius exclaims.

'We'll take it.' I say, nudging Sirius.

He pauses for a few seconds before asking, 'Can Jess and I have the 27th off? It's an important day. Oh, and tomorrow too.'

'I'm afraid not. Whatever plans you have can wait until later that night. I'm sure Mr. Lupin will understand.' Professor Dumbledore replies. 'You two can head back to your common room now and be sure to see Professor McGonagall tonight at seven.'

'You're a bloody idiot.' I say, nudging Sirius as I pass him.

'ME? You're the one who set me on fire in _front_ of a teacher!' Sirius retorts.

'Yeah well you're the one who came raging in here like a madman!' I defend. 'You deserve everything I've got planned for you and more! I'm nowhere near done!'

Sirius and I descend the staircase together and are pretty much stuck with one another until we get to the common room. We may kill each other on the way there, at the rate it's going.

'You're underestimating me! And James! You really think you're better at pulling off pranks than us?' Sirius asks, mockingly. 'I know you inside out! Quite literally now, in fact.'

'Shut up, Sirius!' I hiss, trying to quicken my pace. 'I made a mistake! Why can't you forget about it?'

'Forget about it? I barely even remember it!' Sirius snaps, annoyed. 'Even if I could forget it, what the _hell_, Jess? You let me fuck you when I'm drunk and say nothing about it?'

I roll my eyes. 'What am I supposed to say? Sirius you rape girls so well, let's do it again?'

'Hey! I was drunk!' Sirius all but yells. 'And correct me if I'm wrong but aren't _you_ the one who came onto _me_?'

'Look, we both made huge mistakes that night – '

'Screw that night!' Sirius says, grabbing my arm. 'Stop fucking running away. Look me in the eye and talk to me! You owe me that much.'

'I don't owe you _anything_.' I say, viciously. 'What you did to me was unforgivable!'

Suddenly, something in me snaps. I can feel white hot rage travelling through every nerve of my body. My face flushes red, before I can even utter a word. Sirius sees it coming, I can see it in his eyes, he's waiting for my words to cut through him like a knife.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT ME?' I scream at the top of my lungs.

Now, I've never been the type of girl to cause a scene. Sure, I'm used to being at the centre of attention, but that comes naturally with being friends with these guys. Anything we do causes people to stare and ogle at us. Never though, have I caused a scene. Pranks are difference, Quidditch is different, going around kissing guys and telling jokes and laughing a little too loud is different. This is personal, emotional... and very, _very_ public.

'How _could_ you?' I scream again, pounding on his chest this time.

He flinches more at my words than my physical attack. It's like he's immune to the physical pain now.

'Nothing I did, or ever could do is worth that kind of treatment!' I continue to range. 'And _me_, Sirius. ME OF ALL THE BLOOD Y PEOPLE IN THIS SCHOOL! I thought I actually meant something to you!'

Students begin to poke their heads outside of their classes, but I couldn't care less right now.

Giving up on my words now, I start to hit Sirius harder and harder.

'Hey, come on! Stop that!'

I feel someone's arms pulling me away from Sirius. Bloody hell, I didn't even see anyone coming close!

'Jessica, it's fine. You're fine. This is exactly what they want you to do.' Remus says, keeping hold of me.

'No, Remus, let me go! Let me go!' I yell at him as I continue glaring at Sirius.

James comes by his side, looking warily between the two of us. Sirius has his eyes fixed on me, looking as if I'm slowly torturing him to death. I know him too well, I know exactly what his eyes say. To everyone else, he probably still looks the same. There's a fake smirk plastered on his face, fake amusement tracing every inch of his expression. Peter comes by their side as well, frowning at the scene before him. I see him whisper something to James, who just shrugs in return.

'Jessica, you're better than this.' Remus tells me, firmly.

'Oi, Moony, whose side are you on?' Sirius finally calls out.

'Let me go, Remus!' I bellow. 'I want to rip his heart out and stomp all over it like he did with mine! Like they both did!'

'That's enough!' A loud voice booms. 'All of you back to class _now_!'

James and Sirius stay where they are, and not too far off, I see Lily and Alice as well. They start coming towards me, despite the orders that everyone should go back to class. Professor McGonagall, to my surprise, says nothing, but does start to approach me as well.

I give up fighting Remus now.

Professor McGonagall looks ready to explode.

'Why is it that _any time _there's a ruckus, one of you is always involved?' Professor McGonagall asks, furiously.

'With all due respect, Professor, this was all Jessica.' Sirius says, with a shrug. 'We were just walking back to our common room and all of a sudden, she went mental over nothing!'

'Professor, Black and Potter have been tormenting her for weeks!' Lily pipes up, glaring at the two boys.

'Have not!' They reply, simultaneously. 'Have we Moony?'

Remus finally releases me and puts his hands up in defence. 'Like _always_, I have no part in this.'

'Have part in what?' James asks, innocently. 'Nothing is going on! It isn't our fault that she's positively mental!'

'It's entirely your fault!' Alice exclaims. 'Professor, have you got any idea what they did to her a week or so back in the common room?'

'I'm not mental!' I say, annoyed. 'Professor, we already have detention tonight, so you can just deal with us then. None of them have anything to do with anything, with the exception of James and Sirius, because really, when are they ever innocent?'

Professor McGonagall rubs her temples and sighs. 'I'll see the three of you in detention tonight. Now... go back to where you're supposed to be!'

I take this chance to run off. No way in hell am I going to be stuck walking back to my common room with Sirius Black any longer. Especially since the rest of them will be heading back to class. Now, I've got some strategizing to do. There's no way James, Sirius and I can make it through a detention without coming out unscathed.

* * *

'You sure you're going to be okay?' Alice asks, for the hundredth time. 'I was a little worried after you came back from your last detention.'

I shrug my shoulders. 'I can't win them all. They'll always get me back just as hard as I get them and since I'm up against both Sirius _and_ James, well, I'm more screwed than usual.'

'But you guys called a truce for afterwards?' Lily questions, folding her arms. 'It's Remus's birthday, and you owe it to him to act civil.'

I nod my head. 'Don't worry, Lily. We promised him that we wouldn't do anything to ruin his birthday. We can suck it up and pretend we're friends for a couple of hours.'

'Isn't it James's birthday at the end of the month?' Alice questions, suddenly.

'Yeah, so?' I ask.

'What's going to happen then?' She asks, frowning.

I sigh. 'I'll see how tonight goes. I've got to run! See you guys tonight.'

I faintly hear Alice and Lily saying their goodbyes and wishing me luck. Merlin knows I need it. I wonder how we're going to get through a torturous detention and then try to pretend we're still friends right after it? Oh the things we do for Remus.

'You're early.' Sirius notes, as I enter Professor McGonagall's office.

'So are you.' I say, frowning at him and James. 'What're you up to?'

James and Sirius nudge each other, chuckling all the while.

_Morons_.

The three of us barely pay any attention when professor McGonagall addresses us, and even less attention when she starts giving us instructions. Every second of my thoughts are spent on James and Sirius. I need to keep my guard up and always expect something coming. They both know very well, that they need to do the same.

'Now, go on and get to it.' Professor McGonagall finishes.

I start walking out of the room and the boys follow me.

'So what're we doing?' Sirius questions. 'Anyone get any of that?'

'I heard something about Professor Binns.' James says, shrugging. 'I reckon we should try and go see him.'

'Great, I'm bored already. Let's go.' I say, taking lead.

I walk a considerable distance ahead of them. At least I don't have to worry about them cursing me from behind. I'd like to believe they're above that sort of thing. But hey, James and Sirius never cease to amaze me. I'm grateful that his office is close to McGonagall's office.

'Professor?' I call out, entering his office.

'Ah, yes! I was waiting for the three of you.' He says, staring at his watch. 'Hurry up now, I'm sure you're all eager to leave.'

Before I know it, James and Sirius are by my side, gaping at the stacks of papers and books lying all around the classroom. It's like a hurricane went through here.

'Peeves was in here.' Professor Binns grumbles. 'Minerva said you guys would be more than happy to clean this mess up.'

'_Minerva_ lied, Professor.' Sirius says, shaking his head. 'This is going to take hours.'

'Which is why you should get to it!' Professor Binns says. 'I'll come check up on you guys in a few hours. The books need to be stacked alphabetically on the shelves and the papers need to be organized according to year and also in alphabetical order. Why don't you guys get started on that and...I'll need your wands!'

Sulking, we all hand over our wands and the three of us watch Professor Binns leave the classroom.

'We're going to miss Moony's birthday.' Sirius says, knocking over a stack of papers.

'Good job, moron. Make the room messier than it already is.' I reply, rolling my eyes.

Sirius suddenly grins. 'You want to see messy?'

Sirius shuts his eyes tightly, earning strange looks from both James and me.

'What the hell?' I whisper to James.

He shrugs. 'Padfoot, what're you doing?'

Suddenly, a rather strong wind seems come from nowhere. Papers start flying about and I immediately turn towards the window, before noticing it's closed. James and I seem to come to the same conclusion simultaneously.

'Awesome!' James exclaims, all the while trying not to get hit by all the paper.

I know how he feels, I feel like I'm going to be knocked down any second.

'Cut that out! You're making it worse for us!' I exclaim.

The next thing I know, a huge gust of wind comes in my direction, paper hits me from every point and I fall to the ground, trying not to drown in all the paper Sirius threw in my direction. Then, as quick as it started, it stops. I push the papers away, and am met by roaring laughter. Sirius clutches at his side, using a chair to support him and James is on the ground, plain as day, not even trying to stay up.

'That was wicked!' James exclaims, grinning from ear to ear. 'Where and when did you learn that?'

Sirius grins and shrugs. 'A couple tricks I picked up from home.'

'You're an idiot!' I exclaim.

'You only think that because I knocked you over, Jessy baby.' Sirius teases. 'And you're jealous of my skills.'

'Am not.' I huff, getting to my feet now. 'Big deal, you can move a bunch of papers!'

'Without a wand _and_ without speaking.' Sirius brags. 'Face it Jess, I'm just super talented.'

'Shut up and get to work.' I say, rolling my eyes. 'The sooner we finish up in here, the sooner we can get to Remus's party.'

James smirks. 'Where's the fun in that?'

'Get to work!' I exclaim, making my way to some books.

God, I don't know how we're going to finish sorting through all these things. I don't see why they need to be so alphabetical and organized, I mean... Peeves will probably just come in here and ruin it again. We'll probably be cleaning up the same mess until we graduate. I pay no attention to James and Sirius as I rummage through the different books. If Professor Binns wasn't the most boring person in history, I'd actually look through his books to see if he has anything good.

'Having fun, love?' James asks, snaking his arm around my waist.

'Ever heard of personal space?' I ask, rolling my eyes.

James kisses my neck before replying, 'nope.'

I push him away now. 'Stop it, you're such an idiot.'

'Oi, Padfoot, she didn't like it! I think I'm doing it wrong!' James calls out.

Sirius grins and comes towards us. 'It's like this Prongs!'

'Sirius, no! Sirius, Sirius! Stop it, don't you dare!' I shriek, as Sirius starts playfully chasing me.

He catches me eventually and James laughs as Sirius starts kissing my neck now.

'What's the matter with you guys?' I snap, trying to push Sirius away.

'Should we tell her, Padfoot?' James asks, playfully.

Sirius pretends to think for a moment, before pulling away from me. 'I think we should Prongs.'

'You see, Jessica, we think it'll be awfully funny to play you around. 'James says, shrugging. 'You know like the way you're always teasing and flirting around with us?'

'We've got this little bet going to see how long you'll hold out and who you'll sleep with first.' Sirius adds, grinning. 'We're pretty damn irresistible, if I do say so myself.'

'And we get to kiss you.' James adds.

'And touch you.' Sirius says.

'And tickle you.' James says, grinning.

'And chase you around.' Sirius says, amused.

'And pin you down.' James says with a smirk.

'And hear you moan.' Sirius adds, happily.

'I get it!' I interrupt. 'I want in on the bet then.'

Sirius raises an eyebrow at me. 'Oh really?'

I nod my head. 'You two won't last very long if you're playing this game with _me_.'

'You underestimate us.' James says, shaking his head. 'Let's make a bet then. If we play this game and you fall for either one of us... and you _have_ to be truthful about this... the moment you can't stop think about our kisses, our touch, _any_ of that touchy-feely crap then – '

'You sleep with us.' Sirius grins. 'Anytime, anywhere, any way... individually or together.'

I nearly choke on laughter. Is he bloody kidding me?

'That's ridiculous!' I say, shaking my head.

'I'm in.' James says. 'But if you're too scared Jessica...'

I scoff. 'And if I win? If _either_ of you fall for me?'

'What do you want?' James questions.

'I get free reign over _every_ girl you see, flirt with, go out with, sleep it... everything.' I say, folding my arms. 'You don't get to pick anymore and this means that unless I say so, you can't have anything to do with Marlene or Lily.'

James and Sirius look at each other, communicating silently for a few moments.

'We're in if you are.' Sirius finally says.

It's my turn to think now. Perhaps I should call their bluff. There's no way they can win, I've always had them wrapped around my finger. Then again... they've always had me wrapped around theirs. I wonder what Lucius would think of this... then again, he's fucking Sylvia Selwyn, so who cares? I can win this... I mean, I can withstand their charm if I try. Anyways, all I really have to do is _not_ fall in love with them. How hard can that be?

'I'm in.' I say, with a smirk. 'Let the game begin boys.'

'We should probably get around to fixing this room.' James says, hiding his smile.

I nod my head and go back to trying to collect some books. This is sure going to be interesting. I have a feeling Hogwarts is going be all abuzz of our newest treatment towards one another. I'm about to become the most hated girl in the whole school... I mean, even more so than I was before.

'Who's that lady?' James starts singing suddenly.

Sirius echoes him. 'Who's that lady?'

I roll my eyes as they start singing dramatically, still making a mess of all the papers and books around them. At least I can always count on them for entertainment.

'Beautiful lady!' James sings dramatically.

'Who's that lady?' Sirius continues.

'Lovely lady!' James exclaims.

'Who's that lady?' Sirius sings, grinning.

'Real fine lady!' James yells.

'Who's that lady?' Sirius repeats.

Guys, shut up!' I yell, as they start dancing around now.

This is going to be a long month.

* * *

'You guys did WHAT?' Remus yells, outraged.

'That's insane!' Alice exclaims.

'This isn't going to end well.' Lily adds.

'What's the big deal?' James asks, shrugging. 'Everyone wins this way.'

'We have our fun, she has hers! No one gets pranked, hurt or humiliated. Jeez, we planned this with you guys in mind!' Sirius says, shaking his head. 'I think it's brilliant.'

'This is officially the worst birthday ever.' Remus says, groaning. 'You guys are going to kill each other.'

'What are you talking about? This is going to be much fun.' I say, laughing at their dramatic reactions.

'Yeah, until it isn't.' Alice says, looking at me shocked. 'What are you going to do when one of you actually fall for the other?'

'Even worse, what happens when there's a love triangle between the three of you?' Peter asks, shaking his head. 'It's going to happen.'

James shrugs. 'I'm not losing. Everyone knows I only have eyes for Evans.'

James winks at her and she recoils noticeably.

'And I'm perfectly happy with Marlene.' Sirius says, shrugging. 'I don't fall in love, it isn't me. If anyone is in trouble, it's Jessica.'

'Please!' I reply, laughing. 'I'm immune to the both of you. Anyways, I have my own social life outside of you guys. I'm not falling for anybody.'

'And what exactly will other people think?' Remus asks, staring only at me.

He's referring to Lucius, of course. It isn't his business though. He doesn't get any say in my social, especially if he's off fucking every girl he meets. When I'm done, I'll have Sirius and James in the palm of my hands and nothing could be better than that.

'I don't care. It's not anyone's business.' I reply.

'Well, you're on your own, Jessica.' Lily says, getting up furiously. 'Don't come crying to us when this whole thing blows up in your face and it _will_ blow up. I can't believe you have so little respect for herself that you'd agree to something like this. I expect this from Potter and Black... but I always thought better of you.'

'Ouch.' James says.

'That's gotta hurt.' Sirius says, smirking.

'You're one to talk.' Alice scoffs. 'What are you two going to do when your little Marauder group breaks apart because you two are too busy fighting over Jessica?'

'No one's fighting over her.' James insists.

Remus rolls his eyes and snaps. 'You idiots have been fighting over her from day one, like she's some toy. Thanks for the wonderful birthday guys. It was nice knowing you. I hope this little fucking game is worth it.'

'Moony, come on!' Sirius yells, as Remus angrily begins to leave.

'This stopped being a game a long time ago!' Remus exclaims. 'I'm not waiting around to watch this all fall apart!'

'Neither are we.' Alice says, getting up.

Lily follows her without saying another word. Peter tries giving James and Sirius a reassuring smile, but he follows Remus upstairs, like the faithful friend he is.

'I think we ruined Moony's birthday.' James says, cutting into the silence that engulfed the room when everyone left.

'I don't get it though, what's the big deal?' Sirius asks.

I shrug and so does James.

Seriously, I just don't get it. What _is_ the big deal?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I need to rant for a bit. So I believe Sirius Black was born during Autumn of 1959, since JKR has stated that was 22 when he imprisoned in Azkaban. Regulus's date of birth is given and he was born in 1961. Anyways, since the boys are two years apart, I've always assumed Sirius was two classes ahead of Regulus as well. I went back and did some research, and I'm wrong! Which... means nothing to no one else, but it drove me crazy. Anyways, I have change some things here and there, including future plotlines. As of now though, Barty and Regulus are second years, not first. I apologize my silly mistake. So in reality, Barty is supposed to be a first year, like I wrote him, but for the sake of this story, I'm making him a second year with Regulus. Rant over! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have a new one up on Wednesday!

- Lady Rosalie B.

P.S in the next chapter, there'll be all kinds of truces going around! It'll be a happier, fluffy, everyone is making up kind of chapter. :)

Oh and I meant to update yesterday, since it was Remus Lupin's birthday, but I never got around to finishing it until today! But still, happy belated Birthday Remus Lupin. The chapter's dedicated to you!


	31. Truce

Nocturnal Rose  
*blushes* Thank you! I appreciate that! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's the new chapter as promised! I'd like to dedicate this to Bubs No. 2! And I would also like to wish her happy birthday! I hope your day went great!

Enjoy the chapter guys!

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

'Blondes or brunettes?' I ask, staring up at the clouds.

'Dark haired girls.' Sirius says, stroking my hair.

'Same here.' James says, his hand intertwined in mine.

I roll my eyes. 'It's not working. Tell me honestly.'

'Brunettes.' Sirius answers. 'And it's neither for James... he likes redheads.'

James rolls his eyes at Sirius. 'Shut up.'

'To be fair Jessica, we don't discriminate against any girls.' Sirius says.

I can imagine the smirk on his face as he says this. I shift my head, which is currently resting on his lap. The weather's getting better and we're taking huge advantage of it. We must've been out here since sunrise. It's _almost_ like old times.

'How's Remus?' I ask, changing the subject. 'He's barely said two words to me since his birthday.'

'He'll come around.' James replies. 'Have you fallen in love yet, Jess?'

'Not even close.' I reply, lazily. 'I think you need to start buying me presents.'

'Told you.' Sirius remarks. 'I know women.'

James laughs. 'She's just playing us.'

'I like presents.' I defend. 'Wouldn't it be worth it to see me unwrap it with a huge grin on my face?'

'I think you should buy _us presents_ just because we're awesome.' James says. 'You could start out small... I'm still missing some cards for my collection.'

'Look at it this way, you get to eat chocolate frogs, all the while shopping for a present.' Sirius adds. 'It's a win-win situation.'

'I like this.' I tell them both. 'It's a good balance for us, don't you think?'

'Exactly. They freaked out over nothing.' James replies. 'We should do something. I'm tired of clouds.'

'Me too. I'm get tired of imagining shapes in them.' I say, sitting up now. 'What should we do?'

With his hand still in mine, James replies, 'We haven't pulled any pranks for a while.'

'We can play one now.' Sirius says.

'On who?' I ask.

'Regulus.' Sirius says. 'He's coming this way.'

'Care to join us Reg?' James calls out. 'We were about to do some rather exciting things.'

'Not interested.' Regulus replies. 'I came for her.'

'Why?' Sirius asks.

'What's up, Regulus?' I ask, nudging Sirius.

'_Barty_ wants to see you.' Regulus says, smoothly. 'Right now. Come with me.'

'I'm not in the mood.' I reply, casually. 'Tell Barty I'll find him later. I'm hanging out with these guys now. You're free to join us, you know. We'll play some Quidditch or something.'

'You in?' Sirius asks. 'It can be the two of us against the two of them. They'll get creamed.'

'As if.' James says, arrogantly. 'Even with Jessica on my team, I'll cream you guys.'

'You say that as if I'm bad at Quidditch!' I exclaim, offended. 'I'll have you know I made it to the team!'

'I'll have you know that as captain, I pitied you.' James teases, as I hit him playfully.

'Jessica, Barty wants to wants to see you.' Regulus stresses.

'Leave her alone, Reg. She said no.' Sirius cuts in. 'You wanna join us or not?'

'No.' Regulus answers, calmly. 'I'm not leaving until she comes with me though.'

'Why?' Sirius asks, now standing up.

'Sirius, it's fine. Leave it alone.' I call out. 'He's just being a good friend.'

'Get lost, Reg.' Sirius says, laughing. 'She'll find Crouch later. I think we're a bit more important at the moment.'

'You're always important.' I interrupt.

Sirius smirks. 'See? She's love with me. I'm winning.'

'She was talking about both of us.' James says, laughing. 'It's us against her remember? We're not competing against each other.'

'Merlin knows Sirius won't win.' Regulus remarks. 'Jessica, are you coming or not?'

'She said no!' Sirius replies, rolling his eyes. 'Now, go off and tell your little friend that Jessica is busy.'

'I don't think making out with you two counts as being busy.' Regulus retorts. 'It just makes her a whore.'

'Sirius!' I yell, as soon as I see him clench his fist and swing it in the air.

James gets up half a second after me, and the two of us are left shocked as Regulus takes out his wand and sends Sirius flying back with lightning speed.

He laughs at our shocked expressions. 'I live with him. I know all his moves.'

'You should leave.' James says, warily. '_Now_.'

'That's completely uncalled for Regulus.' I add with a frown. 'James is right, you should leave before you push Sirius over the edge.'

'You should come before you push Barty over the edge.' Regulus insists. 'Unless you're scared to go?'

'Why would she be scared to see Crouch?' James asks, amused. 'Oi, Padfoot is up.'

'You better get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you!' Sirius exclaims.

'If you were going to curse me, you would've done it already.' Regulus replies, smoothly.

'Did you miss the part where I almost broke you nose?' Sirius asks, darkly.

'Did you miss the part where you failed?' Regulus retorted.

'Alright _children_, break it up. Regulus, I'll go with you.' I say, as Sirius begins to argue. 'I'll be back before you know it.'

'How about we go flying?' James suggests. 'We'll go see if Moony and Wormtail wanna join us.'

'Fine.' Sirius says, his glaring eyes not leaving Regulus for a second.

I sigh and start to walk away, and Regulus joins me in a matter of seconds, looking as if nothing at all happened. So much for being outside and enjoying the nice weather. Or even playing pranks! Not that I need any more detentions, but we could play it cool if we wanted to.

'What are you going to tell him?' Regulus asks.

'Who?' I question.

He rolls his eyes at me. '_Sirius_.'

I shrug. 'I'll tell him that Crouch just wanted to hang out. What's the big deal?'

'And what're you telling Lucius?' Regulus asks.

'Concerning what?' I question again.

'_Sirius._' Regulus repeats.

I shrug. 'I don't care and I highly doubt he does. It's none of his bloody business.'

'He's your boyfriend.' Regulus points out.

'Really? How's Sylvia Selwyn?' I retort, rolling my eyes.

'Why don't you ask Sirius?' Regulus suggests, as we reach the school and leave the courtyard for good.

'Do they know each other?' I ask, confused. 'I just don't get you Regulus.'

He shrugs. 'You will.'

I switch topics suddenly. 'You know, I'm sure _Barty_ will want to talk to me alone. Why don't you go play Quidditch with the boys?'

He shrugs nonchalantly. 'They don't want me there.'

'You're being stupid.' I say bluntly. 'If they didn't want you there, they wouldn't have asked. Just go have some fun and play some Quidditch. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Sirius told me once before that you want to try out for the team?'

Regulus nods his head slowly. 'I want to be a seeker.'

'So ahead and join the boys, one of whom is the best damn Quidditch player I've ever seen.' I add with a smile. 'You'll like James if you give him a chance.'

'I don't want to like James Potter.' Regulus says, as if the very thought revolted him.

I shrug. 'Sirius does. Maybe you owe it to your brother to give his best friend a chance.'

'You're one to talk.' Regulus adds. 'Unless you ever tell them about Malfoy, I don't think you should be making any suggestions to me. You're playing them all, and supposedly, they're all people you care about.

I roll my eyes. 'Go and give them a chance. I'm going to talk to Lucius.'

'He's on the third door to your left.' Regulus says. 'Good luck. You'll need it.'

I sigh and wait for Regulus to turn around and start leaving before I decide to enter the room. Lucius is standing close to a window, looking outside. It makes me cringe slightly, as I realize he has a perfect view of the courtyard. I wonder how long he was watching me fool around with James and Sirius.

'That counts as an invasion of my privacy you know.' I remark, walking over to him.

'No part of your life is private to me.' Lucius drawls. 'You should get used to it.'

'That makes you a stalker.' I inform him.

'No, it makes me your boyfriend.' Lucius says, finally turning around. 'Or have you forgotten?'

'I haven't forgotten.' I assure him. 'Before you start judging me, I'd like to remind you that I haven't slept with Sirius or James. Or anyone for that matter! You on the other hand, are still sleeping with that Selwyn girl.'

'Does it bother you?' Lucius asks.

'What kind of question is that? Do James and Sirius bother you?' I retort.

'Just Black.' Lucius replies. 'Stop kissing him. Stop doing anything of the sort with him. Be his bloody friend for all I care, but that's it.'

I shake my head. 'You can't exactly tell me what to do. From what I understand, we have an open relationship and you don't get to choose who I see outside our relationship and who I do not. Sirius Black and James Potter both mean a great deal to me and I sure as hell have known them a hell of a lot longer than I've known you.'

'How about this... we're both allowed to pick _one_ person the other isn't ever allowed to see.' Lucius suggest. 'Call it a sort of... veto. If the other doesn't listen, we'll call quits.'

I try not to laugh.

'You're _that_ threatened by Sirius?' I ask.

If anything, he should be more worried about James. He's the only other guy I've ever had feelings for, after all. In fact, I was seeing James around the time I was seeing him.

'We can have this veto rule, or we can end this now.' Lucius says. 'I'm not about to spend my time watching you slobber over Sirius Black like every other bimbo at this school.'

'You haven't been watching closely enough if you really think I'm slobbering over him.' I say, amused. 'Fine, let's have this veto rule. No take backs?'

He nods his head. 'I veto Sirius Black. Your relationship will always be purely based on friendship, understand?'

I shrug. 'Fine. I can handle that. I'm not tempted to kiss Sirius every second of every day. You really should've picked James.'

Lucius doesn't look like he regrets his actions though, which is strange. He's usually a very bright guy.

'Do you wish to veto Sylvia?' Lucius questions.

'Nope. I'm not at all threatened by her. She's a nobody.' I say, casually. 'I'll save mine up for the future.'

'That's fine with me.' Lucius says, smirking.

I smirk right back. 'So are we good?'

He nods his head. Good.

I run towards him and jump up, giggling. He catches me and I wrap my legs around him, taking my time, showering him with kisses. With all the drama going around, I've missed out on leisurely time with my boyfriend. The Marauders are no longer attacking me and my boyfriend is no longer mad at me... now that Sirius is out of the way. Of course, I have to do something about this bet... but I think everything is going to be alright.

* * *

'So have you decided if you're going home for the Easter holidays?' Sirius questions, lounging lazily in the couch across from me.

'Have you?' I questioned.

He shrugs. 'They want me to come home. I've been trying to get out of going, but I don't think they're going to relent.'

'Just don't show up.' I reply with a grin. 'Or better yet, just get off with James and go to his place.'

'You know, you're not nearly as funny as you think.' Sirius says, rolling his eyes. 'I'd never get away with doing that. My folks will kill me right at King's Cross.'

'You're exaggerating.' I laugh. 'You're not worth the trip to Azkaban.'

Sirius throws a nearby book at me and I barely dodge it, still laughing. He has a goofy grin on his face too, but I can tell he really doesn't want to go home. It saddens me to see him like this. It also makes me want to go over there and hug him and hold him, but I don't think Lucius would appreciate that much physical contact. I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised about how hard this veto thing has been.

'So, are you going home?' Sirius questions.

I sigh. 'Don't get mad?'

Sirius raises an eyebrow at me, and gives me a questioning look.

'I was thinking... perhaps I'd go stay with my father for the week.' I say slowly, trying to observe Sirius's reaction.

'Why?' He finally asks.

I shrug. 'He's my father... I owe it to him to at least try and get to know him. He's been putting up an effort so the least I could do is do the same.'

Sirius smirks, but without any amusement. 'That's how they get you... by making you feel like you _owe_ them something.'

I shrug. 'I don't see you keeping your distance from them.'

'I don't have a choice.' Sirius says, frowning. 'They're my family.'

'You _always_ have a choice. Family or not, every situation requires a decision, and you've made yours.' I say, truthfully. 'And I've thought long and hard about my situation and now I've made mine.'

'It's that simple?' Sirius asks.

I shrug. 'It's that simple.'

'Hey Jess... I was thinking about this whole bet we've got going on.' Sirius says, suddenly. 'Do you think perhaps the others were right? I mean, _maybe_ it isn't a good idea to keep it going.'

I don't even bother to question him. I need this bet to be called off more than anyone.

'You're right, let's call it off.' I say, immediately.

Sirius pauses. 'Just like that?'

'Well no, I mean, we'd have to inform James, but I'm sure we can convince him to call it off.' I reply, casually. 'I mean, there really isn't any point to the bet.'

'Yeah, actually, there was. It was meant to hurt and torment you. To Use you, play you and show you exactly what it felt like.' Sirius says, shaking his head.

'Sirius, let's get this straight once and for all... I _never_ meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do. You're my best friend, and I love you more than life itself. It really was just a mistake.' I inform him. 'I wouldn't do that to you guys.'

Sirius shakes his head. 'You didn't let me finish.'

I gesture for him to continue.

'I don't _want_ to hurt you anymore, or play you or use you or any of those things. I want things to go back to the way they were before.' Sirius pauses again. 'Remus told me.'

My breath catches in my throat. Remus told him. _Remus told him_.

'I should've realized it sooner.' Sirius says, shaking his head.

'Sirius I can explain – '

'No wonder Prongs was so mad at you. I mean, truthfully, I didn't care all that about what happened that night. These things happen and I get that.' Sirius says. 'Seeing Prongs so mad though... I thought perhaps I was taking it too lightly. Then Remus told me about your little fling.'

Oh _that_. Oh Merlin, this isn't any better.

'I wish I knew what to say.' I whisper.

'Don't say anything. I want things back to normal, and that's it, okay? Before the three of us started this stupid love triangle.' Sirius says, rolling his eyes.

'Look, I ended things with James out of respect for you guys. My friendships mean more to me than anything.' I tell him. 'I wouldn't do anything to risk that.'

Sirius nods his head. 'Well, this bet needs to be called off. There's no way we'd win.'

'Sirius, you don't have to say anymore.' I urge, pleading with my eyes.

'It won't take long for my best mate to fall for you.' Sirius says, ignoring my pleas.

His gaze darkens now.

'And I won't allow that. _Ever_.' Sirius vows.

A voice inside my head is screaming now, wanting to hurt Sirius for saying such a thing. It wants me to tell him that it isn't his choice, that he has no right to stop us from doing what we want but I ignore it. I know what I gave up when I chose Lucius.

I nod my head. 'Are you going to talk to James?'

'I already did.' Sirius replies, before grinning. 'We're good, don't worry. Everything's great with all of us.'

'So the bet's off?' I question. 'And nobody's angry, or fighting or getting revenge.'

Sirius sighs. 'I don't think it can all go away just like that, but I suppose we're going to have to try.'

I suppose I should take the first step in trying. I mean, the point is to move on right?

'I'm sorry, Sirius.' I tell him. 'For that drunken night, for not telling you about James, for even engaging in a fling with James, for keeping so many secrets, for hurting you and treating you so awfully... I'm sorry.'

Sirius nods his head. 'Me too. I'm sorry for... you know.'

I laugh and nod my head in acceptance. That's the most I'm going to get out of Sirius. He isn't the most expressive guy in the world, but I love him for trying. I mean, at least he _does_ try... unlike Lucius.

'Truce?' I ask him.

He grins and nods his head. 'And a new beginning.'

'Speaking of new beginnings... I've been meaning to ask...' I take a deep breath. 'How are things with Regulus?'

Sirius frowns. 'Why do you care about him?'

'Because I love you and you love him.' I reply simply. 'He's your little brother... I absolutely adore him, Sirius.'

'Well you shouldn't.' Sirius says, harshly.

'Sirius, he's your brother – '

'Look, this isn't about him, Jess! I just don't want you to have anything to do with that life!' Sirius exclaims. 'This has nothing to do with how I feel about Regulus. He's my brother, he's the most important person in my life... but he's part of a _very _different aspect of my life... one that I don't want you involved in.'

'Well maybe if you included Regulus more, he can be a part of _this_ life too.' I tell Sirius, calmly. 'Isn't that what you want? I mean, he sure as hells wants to be a part of his brother's life.'

'I don't mind including him... but he doesn't want the life I have.' Sirius says, shrugging. 'If he did, he would've been in Gryffindor like me.'

'Maybe a person's house doesn't matter.' I say, carefully. 'I mean, so what if someone is in Slytherin?'

Sirius sighs. 'It doesn't matter if they're in Slytherin. It's the way they act that matters.'

'Well, then what's the problem?' I ask, frowning.

'I don't know, Jess. What's the problem?' Sirius questions. 'What're you getting at?'

I should probably give up at this point. I think we're actually confusing each other more rather than making any real progress.

'I just really like Regulus.' I say, simply. 'That's all.'

'I appreciate it.' Sirius says, finally smiling. 'Regulus means a lot to me.'

'Did he play Quidditch with you guys that day?' I question.

Sirius grins. 'Yeah, and we creamed James.'

I laugh in delight. 'I'm sorry I missed that.'

Sirius puts his arm around me and laughs along. 'Next time.'

I smirk to myself. There's going to be a _next time_.

* * *

'The boys and I called a truce.' I say, standing against the bookshelf.

All at once; Lily looks up from her essay, Remus puts his book down, Peter snaps out of his thoughts and Alice stops rummaging through her bag.

'What do you mean you called a truce?' Remus asks, crossing his arms.

'I mean, after you told Sirius about James and me... they worked things out and we all called a truce.' I say, shrugging. 'We're going back to the way things were. We've all agreed to keep everything strictly on a friendship basis.'

'And can you do that?' Peter asks, frowning. 'James and Sirius are pretty – '

'Great friends.' I interrupt. 'Nothing's more important than that. So... are _we_ all okay?'

I watched for agonizing seconds as they all give each other scrutinizing looks. Lily raises her eyebrow at Alice, who gives her a little smile and rolls her eyes. At the same time, Peter shakes his head and laughs, while Remus fiddles with the pages of his book. It's funny how we can all communicate without words. I know exactly what each of them is thinking.

Lily is thinking "I believe that Jessica believes in this truce. I doubt they could really keep it up though."

Alice is thinking"of course this truce won't last. You've got to admit, it's touching to see how hard they're trying. I give James and Sirius a week after Easter to go back to chasing her."

Peter is thinking "James and Sirius aren't going to last a minute in this truce. You think they fought it out?"

Remus is thinking "my friends are all idiots.I wonder what I'd do without them."

'We're okay.' Lily says, with a smile.

Alice nods her head and grins along.

'So are we.' Peter says, smiling. 'Right Remus?'

'You guys are all idiots.' Remus says, laughing. 'And of course we're okay.'

'So where are James and Sirius right now?' Peter questions, as I make my way to join them at the tables.

I stare at Lily hesitantly. 'They're, er, studying.'

'Oh, God, what're they up to now?' Lily asks.

'I think we should go join them.' Peter says, with a grin. 'Moony?'

'I'm not in the mood for detention.' Remus says, shrugging. 'Anyway, James and Sirius should slow down... they've already got enough.'

'Remus, they'll have detentions to complete long after they graduate Hogwarts.' I say, laughing. 'Nothing will slow them down. Anyway, they didn't tell me what they were planning on doing.'

'Pulling a prank, no doubt.' Alice says, rolling her eyes. 'I just hope it's amusing.'

'When is it not amusing?' I question, frowning.

'When someone is hurt.' Lily says. 'Or humiliated... right Jess?'

I shrug and wink at Peter and Remus. 'Wouldn't know. I've never been in that position.'

'Jessica, haven't you learned anything!' Lily exclaims.

'Leave it, Lily. It's a lost cause.' Remus says, shaking his head. 'She's been corrupted.'

'So has Moony.' I add. 'He just puts up an innocent act.'

'I concur. Moony's the worst of us all.' Peter joins in. 'In fact, half the time these days, it's him that comes up with our schemes.'

'I knew he wasn't as innocent as he looks. No one that innocent could be friends with James and Sirius.' Alice says, laughing.

'I hate you guys.' Remus says, rolling his eyes.

He couldn't hide his smile behind his books though and that very thing made me grin. After a long time, things are starting to go alright. Everything is so peaceful and drama free... just like it used to be.

'So, have you guys got any idea what Potter and Black are up to?' Lily questions, giving a very McGonagall like stare to Remus.

I can tell they're all thinking the same think because Alice's lips twitch as she tries to fight off her smile, Peter gapes at Lily and Remus has the same guilty face he gets whenever a teacher questions him about James and Sirius.

'I think they said something about playing a prank on Malfoy.' Remus says, shrugging. 'They wouldn't tell me what though.'

I frown and try to stop myself from glaring at Remus.

'Why him?' I question.

My real question is _why the hell didn't you tell me?_

'I don't know.' Remus replies, clearly lying.

'Cause of Selwyn.' Peter says, to Remus's annoyance.

'Who?' Alice asks.

'This girl Malfoy is seeing.' Peter says, before Remus nudges him.

Lily voices exactly what I'm thinking.

'Why would Potter and Black prank Malfoy because of a girl?'

Peter, finally catching on, shrugs. 'I don't know.'

'Do you know? Alice asks me.

I finally glare at Remus. 'No. Nobody told me a thing. I'm still out of the loop.'

'We can always go find them...' Alice suggests, before smirking at Remus and Peter's hesitant expressions. 'Yes, I think we should go look for them.'

'I agree!' Lily says, putting her essay into her bag.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Remus pipes up.

'Me neither.' Peter agrees.

'Relax guys, we just want to see what they're up to.' I say, innocently.

Lily and Alice walk ahead and Remus comes to my side, as Peter trails behind. I try walking faster and ignore Remus, but he keeps up perfectly, his every stride matching mine. Madam Pince looks up gratefully as we start to leave... we all tend to get pretty loud when we're all together.

'Where do you think they are?' I ask Remus, as we wander around the castle.

I suddenly grin at the prospective thought that I will once again be able to use the Marauders Map and James's invisibility cloak. Merlin, how I've missed those things.

'Do you have – '

'No, it's with Sirius.' Remus answers, as if he read my thoughts. 'We should've made multiple maps.'

'Too risky.' I say, shrugging. 'Plus, that took a _long_ time!'

'I remember.' Remus replies.

You know what else is taking a long time? This animagi business. I don't know how long we're going to keep working on this. It's so very complicated, sometimes I think we're never going to achieve it.

'Move, get out of the way!'

'Is that – '

'I'd recognize those obnoxious voices anywhere.' Lily pipes up. 'I think we found them.'

The five of us begin running at the sound of Sirius and James's angry and very urgent voices. I wonder if they're running away from a very vengeful Lucius. Those morons, they could've at least waited until they had more people to back them up. Or you know, someone like me to stop them from making such a stupid mistake!

'They're heading for the Hospital Wing!' Alice exclaims.

I frown, panicking slightly. Are James and Sirius hurt?

'Let's go!' Peter says, running ahead of all of us.

I've got to tell you, when the five of us went running into the infirmary, I don't think any of us expected to see what we did. I can feel them all frozen in their spots, just as I am.

'What happened?' Remus asks, finally recovering his voice.

James, who notices us at last, just shakes his head.

'We should go.' He says, urgently.

He tries to pull me away, but I push past him.

'What happened?' I ask, loudly.

'What the hell is _she_ doing here?'

I take a good look at Sylvia Selwyn and I swear the whole world stops. I would never have admitted it before, but Selwyn is actually a very pretty girl, with her bright blue eyes and shiny brunette hair. She's tall and slim, and looks as graceful as a swan. Now though... her appearance shocks me into silence.

Her face is extremely blotchy, covered with tears and smeared makeup, but I could barely pay attention to that. Her entire right eye is bruised and her cheeks underneath her left eye are as well. Her lip is split, still bleeding freely... and that's only her face.

She covers up as soon as she sees us, trying to hide her injuries.

'Get her out, Sirius! Get our out!' She wails. 'Get them all out!'

'Jessica, go, please. Just go.' Sirius pleads.

I want to stay and argue, but I know it isn't the best option for anyone right now. Anyway, I don't think I could stomach the sight of Selwyn right now. I practically run out of the Hospital Wing, with Lily and Alice doing the same. My expression of horror matches the ones on their face.

Remus comes up to us, looking pretty shaky as well. 'You guys alright?'

'No!' Alice exclaims. 'What the hell was that?'

Lily shakes her head in disbelief. 'What kind of monster would do that? Tell me you didn't!'

Lily rounds on James, who puts his hands up in defence. 'That wasn't us!'

'Who did that to her?' Peter questions.

'Why is Sirius with her?' I ask, frowning. 'Did you guys find her?'

James waited patiently as well all blurted out our questions. He looks just as sick a disgusted as the rest of us. I really wish we had stayed in the library.

'Sirius and I were on our way to... um – '

'Play a prank on Malfoy, we know.' Lily says, rolling her eyes. 'Keep going.'

'Well, when we found him, he was...' James takes a deep breath, his eyes filling with hatred.

'What?' I ask.

He stares at me sadly. 'He was attacking her.'

'What? Lucius Malfoy did that to her?' Alice gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.

'No, he didn't!' I blurt out, before I can stop myself.

I feel Remus put his arm around me. 'Jessica...'

'No, even Lucius Malfoy wouldn't do such a thing!' I yell.

'Jessica, I know this is a hard subject for you, but I saw it with my own eyes!' James says, calmly. 'I saw him hit her repeatedly until Sirius and I stopped him.'

'Why would he do such a thing?' Lily asks, shaking her head in shock. 'How could _anyone_ hurt someone like that!'

'He's just doing it to mess with Sirius.' James says, shaking his head. 'Sirius is beside himself with guilt. God, I thought he was going to kill Malfoy. I had to drag him away from him!'

'What's this got to do with Sirius?' I question.

I'm trying so hard to fight back tears. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I don't want to believe him. How could Lucius possibly hurt anyone like that? He told me he doesn't believe in hitting women. I don't get it, _why_ would he do such a thing?

Remus tightens his hold on me, trying to comfort me.

'Sylvia Selwyn was the girl who... you know, Sirius first slept with. She means something to him.' James explains, hesitantly. 'Malfoy knows this, of course. He purposely sought her out and hurt her to mess with Sirius.'

And with me.

I just felt my heart break.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed that! Thanks for reading! :) Happy birthday once again to Bubs No. 2!


	32. Author's Note

Dearest Readers,

I feel just awful writing this, especially because I remember a time when I swore I'd never do this but it has to be done. For those of you who actually followed my stories all this time, I want to thank you sincerely from the very bottom of my heart. For those who are still waiting for the latest chapter, I'm truly sorry for the long wait. Looking back at the past few chapters, all I've done is apologize for the long wait and it isn't fair. I remember when I used to follow stories religiously and write just as religiously, so I do have an idea of what it's like. Until recently, I didn't understand how stories were left unfinished. Truth be told, in my head, they aren't. Every detail of each one of my stories is firmly branded into my mind and perhaps that's the reason I'm so okay with this. As of now, however, I don't think I'll be posting any more chapters. I can't say there's any one reason for doing this. There are several factors contributing to my decision. Fanfiction has been a huge part of my life and I'll never forget all the effort and time I've spent either writing it or reading it. Recently, however, I can't seem to appreciate it as much as I did before. Playing with someone else's characters, in someone else's world suddenly felt wrong to me, even if it was just for fun and altogether, with no true purpose. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against fanfiction and those who write it, and I will forever be someone who encourages it. At this point in my life though, it's just not for me. It doesn't appeal to me the same way it used to. Perhaps, one day, I'll change my mind again but for now, I've made my decision. All my stories are officially on hiatus and I'm possibly just eventually deleting my account all together. Looking back at all I've written, I've come to realize that if I were to go back, I'd write it differently anyway. My chapters haven't always come out the way I wanted and for me to just leave them up there for others to find will annoy me to no end. It isn't my best work, it doesn't reflect what I really want to say and therefore, I wouldn't like it up anymore. I really, truly am sorry to all my readers and I want you guys to know how much I've appreciated all your support throughout these past few years. It's time for this to come to an end though. I've spent the past few months trying to write new chapters and while I've accomplished that, it seemed like a chore to me, rather than passion, as it used to be. I've written and rewritten more than I care to recall and I've decided it's time to end this all for good. So once again, I'm sorry. My stories will be in complete and eventually taken down. If I ever have the urge to post them again, they would likely be under a new pen name, with new titles and written differently as well. Though, in all honesty, I don't see that happening. If anything, I'd keep the stories to myself. Once again, thank you for all your support over the years. I'll truly miss many of you and again, I want to say how sorry I am.

Best wishes,

Lady Rosalie B.


End file.
